


Cantares del Mundus

by Polyyin



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 162,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyyin/pseuds/Polyyin
Summary: Arica, una joven que huye de su hogar, llega a las gélidas tierras de Skyrim, solo para encontrar el final del camino en manos de la dura justicia del Imperio. La suerte todavía no está echada para la muchacha y la vuelta de los míticos dragones va a desencadenar una serie de eventos que, aunque Arica aún no puede verlo, se tejen con el mismo hilo que el de su propio destino.





	1. Capítulo I

_Y si no llegase  
_ _el cielo y tu cielo  
_ _a abrirse para vernos,  
_ _me quedo entonces a la orilla  
_ _del río que baña tus pies._

Arica levantó sus dos manos, conteniéndose los labios. Durmiéndose el aliento. Sus ojos claros se cerraron con fuerza. Su espalda se apretó a la dura corteza del árbol que la abrazaba.

—¡Soltad a los perros! ¡Desmontad!

Solo podía sentir sus latidos estallando en su pecho. El frío de la noche llevaba horas cortándole la piel. Las pisadas se acercaban y las luces de las antorchas hacían bailar cada sombra del bosque.

—¡Capitán, por aquí!

El gruñido salvaje del animal la empujó aún más contra el áspero tronco. Arica dejó que las lágrimas saliesen. Una risa ronca se acercaba. No quería levantar la mirada, no podía desprenderla de las fauces del animal que jadeaba sobre ella.

—La ladronzuela no es demasiado inteligente —El hombre se agachó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mostrando una sonrisa amarillenta— ¿Creías que podías burlarte de nosotros?

Arica negó con energía, sintiendo las lágrimas caer.

—Pues ya no tiene remedio. Si robas al Imperio no hay más destino que el tajo, no importa que tan bonito tengas el cuello.

El hombre azuzó a su perro, que se movió hacia atrás, sin dejar de gruñir. Arica sintió el cuero de su guante llegándole hasta su mandíbula. Sus dedos bajando.

—Una pena. Una verdadera pena.

— ¡Soldado! —La joven soltó el aire en cuanto la mano se alejó de su cuello— Juntad a los perros. Quedan horas hasta Helgen. Seguimos la marcha.

El soldado apenas tardó en obedecer. Un brazo se extendió hacia ella y la joven levantó la mirada.

—Levántate. Por orden del Emperador, ya no eres libre. Robar, atacar u obstaculizar en cualquier forma a las fuerzas del Imperio se condena con la muerte. Son tiempos de guerra. Levántate ya.

—¡Estaba muriendo de hambre! ¡No pueden matarme por un mísero pedazo de pan!

El Capitán terminó de bajar su brazo, con un gesto impaciente, levantando a la chica por la fuerza.

—No soy juez ni sacerdote, guárdate las confesiones. Andando, ya nos apartaste suficiente del camino.

Arica sintió el empujón a sus espaldas. Movió las piernas, haciendo caso. Nada podía hacer con su suerte ya. Estaba sola. Estaba lejos de casa, de cada alma que podía responder por ella. Recorrió la arboleda en silencio, clavando la mirada en sus pies, apenas cubiertos por las sucias tiras de tela que poco y nada hacían contra el frío suelo.

Varios soldados esperaban por ellos al costado del camino. El Capitán la tomó del brazo en cuanto se acercaron al resto de la patrulla.

—Súbela a la montura. Ya no quiero más retrasos.

Arica se sintió en el aire, en un segundo. Unas manos inmensas acababan de levantarla sin esfuerzo, montándola sobre un pesado caballo moteado. El soldado no tardó en subirse también, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tomando las riendas.

El frío volvió a metérsele en la piel. El miedo seguía allí pero la desesperación que había sentido en aquel bosque empezaba a dejarle el cuerpo y los males menores, poco a poco, volvían a dejarse sentir.

Levantó la mirada al cielo. Ni una sola estrella se dejaba ver.

 

Arica cabeceó sobre el caballo, abriendo sus dos ojos por completo, intentando mantenerse despierta. Sabía que no podía faltar mucho para el amanecer. Y sabía también, que era la hora en que esperaban llegar a destino.

No estaba segura como iban a hacerlo. No sabía bien el porqué de hacerla esperar. Podrían simplemente haberle cortado la garganta en aquel bosque y ahorrarle el sufrimiento. Pero el Imperio, era, por sobre todo, metódico, y la chica suponía, y razón no le faltaba, que seguramente alguien tenía que estampar su nombre en algún pergamino antes de que el verdugo bajase el hacha sobre su cuello.

—¿Lo sientes?

Arica intentó girarse, hacia la voz entrecortada a su espalda. Había sentido el aliento de aquel hombre sobre su cuello y todo su cuerpo había intentado separarse de él, pero los brazos del soldado se lo habían impedido.

—Siéntelo —El hombre la empujó un poco hacia atrás, sin ser demasiado obvio— Mira lo duro que me pones.

Arica cerró sus ojos. Aquel mundo distaba una eternidad de ser el mismo que había aprendido en sus libros. En las canciones de su madre. En los cuentos de su padre, cuando aún era su padre y no el monstruo en el que se había convertido al final.

—Mete la mano y te doy algo de pan.

La chica intentó separarse otra vez. El hombre soltó una risa sobre su cuello. Notó su mano metiéndose entre ellos, al resguardo de la roja capa del soldado. Lo adivinó aliviándose a sus espaldas. El asco y el miedo se peleaban en su estómago, pero ya no importaba. Pronto, iba a estar en otro lugar. Y aunque Arica no podía imaginarlo siquiera, fuese como fuese, no podía ser mucho peor que aquel mundo en el que estaba.

 

—¿Quién vive?

El viejo Capitán dejó caer su capa hacia atrás, descubriéndose la cabeza. La niebla era espesa y la luz del sol aún se escondía tras las montañas.

—Quinto Taelius, Capitán imperial. Estos son mis hombres. Traemos prisioneros para el tajo y cansancio también.

La inmensa puerta de madera se abrió con lentitud. La fila de soldados volvió a avanzar, internándose en el pequeño pueblo. Dos torres se elevaban varios metros por encima de la muralla y un tosco fuerte de piedra parecía ser el edificio más importante de la aldea. Estaba clara la presencia militar en el lugar. El Imperio probablemente usaba aquel sitio como campamento estable. Arica se perdió por un momento en la mirada curiosa de los niños que correteaban alrededor. Algunas voces se dejaron escuchar y las criaturas poco tardaron en volver a sus hogares.

El soldado a sus espaldas desmontó con agilidad, apenas tardando en bajarla después, con nada de suavidad. Arica no pudo más que alegrarse de ya no tener que sentirlo cerca. No le dedicó siquiera una mirada. Si no le quedaban más que instantes en aquel mundo, estaba claro que no iba a perderlos en sin sentidos. Se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que no era la única que aquella patrulla había logrado atrapar. Un hombre encorvado, vestido con harapos, trastabilló casi frente a ella. La joven se apuró a alcanzarlo, evitándole la caída, ayudándolo a erguirse otra vez.

—Gracias, niña —El viejo tosió, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. La soga que apresaba sus muñecas se enterraba en su carne, casi abriéndola.— Pero gastas tu tiempo en un hombre muerto… La pena la tendrán los dioses contigo, que apenas has vivido… no conmigo… yo ya no valgo ni para carroña.

Arica apenas llegó a moverse. Uno de los soldados la empujó a un costado, pateando al anciano con desdén, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El viejo ni siquiera llegó a poner sus manos en la caída. Varias risas se escucharon detrás.

—Deja de filosofar, anciano. Muévete. No tenemos todo el día.

El encorvado hombre se levantó, con dificultad. Arica le encontró la mirada en cuanto giró la cabeza hacia ella, por un segundo. Le pareció que le sonreía. Intentó sonreírle de vuelta.

 

—Nombre.

Los habían formado frente al ensangrentado tajo de madera. El verdugo, un hombre que para Arica, se hacía tan alto como las torres que tenía detrás, sostenía una inmensa hacha a su costado. El torso descubierto. Una capucha cubriéndole el rostro. La joven no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Había varias Capas de la Tormenta formados a su costado. En silencio. Uno de ellos, el más alto, tenía una ajustada mordaza cubriéndole la boca. Arica apenas pudo observarlos por segundos, la mirada no se le terminaba de apartar del filo de aquella hacha. Acabar así, era algo que nunca en su vida había imaginado. Y estaba muerta de miedo.

—Tú, nombre. Habla de una vez.

—Arica.

La voz apenas le abandonó la garganta. Escuchó que alguien repetía su nombre por ella. Vio al imperial mover la pluma sobre el pergamino, porque por sobre todo, el Imperio amaba el orden. Incluso, cuando estaban por cortarte la cabeza por un pedazo de pan. Primero, tu nombre en tinta, y después, al tajo sin más.

—Lokir, del Paraje. Muévete.

— ¡No! ¡No pueden matarme por un caballo! ¡No soy un rebelde! Malditos imperiales… ¡No somos escoria!

Arica abrió sus ojos en cuanto el hombre se salió de la fila, corriendo calle abajo, sus manos atadas, sus gritos desesperados.

— ¡Alto! ¡Arqueros! ¡Fuego!

Las flechas silbaron en el aire, levantándose en un arco calculado. El hombre recibió la primera sobre su hombro. Apenas llegó a avanzar dos zancadas más. Los proyectiles lo atravesaron, metiéndose por su espalda, clavándolo con violencia al suelo. Lokir ya no volvió a moverse. Ya no gritaba. Arica bajó la mirada, temblando. No tardó en volver sus ojos al tajo. Todo el cuerpo se le vencía y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Al menos, quería intentar morir con algo de dignidad.

—…porque la rueda de la vida solo sabe girar sobre la muerte, pero todo lo muerto solo está esperando por nacer, y en el vacío que nos quede en medio, sea Ark’ay quien nos proteja el cuerpo, para que no camine separado del alma. Sea Ark’ay quien nos proteja el alma, para que no haya fuerza que la retenga de partir…

— ¡Por el amor de Talos, sacerdote! Mis ancestros me sonríen. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

Arica corrió la mirada hacia el alto hombre que acababa de hablar. Había un fuego de hielo en sus ojos. Lo vio dar un paso hacia delante y dejarse caer, con determinación, frente al tajo. Las rodillas al suelo, la mirada al verdugo. Lo vio bajar, apoyar su cabeza sobre la ensangrentada madera. Tuvo que correr la vista en el instante en que el hacha bajó con violencia. El sonido le revolvió el estómago. Cuando al fin se animó a volver a mirar, una cabeza rodaba sobre la tierra y el frío fuego de aquel orgulloso hombre ya no era parte de este mundo.

—Arica, de ningún lugar. Tu turno.

La joven tragó, con fuerzas.

—Los dioses van a ser suaves contigo, niña.

Se giró hacia la voz. El anciano le sonreía y Arica, a pesar del terror que no dejaba de acumularse en su vientre, se alegró de que al menos, alguien se despidiese de ella con un gesto amable. No pudo sonreír, pero le sostuvo la mirada al viejo, dando el primer paso de los últimos que le quedaban en los pies. Volvió los ojos al frente. Al tajo. El rebelde había muerto sin miedo y eso, le había causado una impresión. Quizás ella, también podía mantener el dominio de sí misma hasta el final. No quería flechas por la espalda. No quería que tuviesen que apretarla contra aquel tronco ensangrentado. Nada iba a cambiar su destino ya pero al menos, podía elegir morir con calma.

Cayó de rodillas, con el llanto mudo entre los labios. Cerró sus ojos, intentando una plegaria, solo para darse cuenta de que no había más que silencio en su interior. Bajó despacio, apoyando su mejilla sobre la sangre todavía caliente, intentando no pensar en aquello, ni en los ojos apagados del hombre que acababa de morir allí mismo. Soltó el aire.

 

Arica sintió el temblor recorrerla toda. Por un momento, creyó que su cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Quizás, ya no llevaba nada sobre los hombros y el suelo no era el que estaba moviéndose con violencia, sino su cabeza, rebotando sobre la tierra. Abrió los ojos.

Un rugido sobrenatural, diferente a todo lo que Arica había escuchado alguna vez, la ensordeció, obligándola a levantar la mirada. Vio de reojo a su verdugo, perdiendo el equilibrio, tirándose hacia atrás. Vio al capitán a un costado, el terror en su rostro. Sus botas ancladas al suelo.

Y vio a la bestia.

La vio sobre una de las torres bajas. Sus inmensas garras clavadas a la piedra, atravesándolas, como si fuesen de barro. Sus alas infinitas, abiertas, tapando por completo la luz del sol que comenzaba a nacer. Y sus ojos, Arica se quedó en sus ojos. Por un instante, pudo jurar que aquella inmensa bestia estaba metida en los suyos también.

—¡Corre! ¡Mueve los pies!

Arica no necesito mirar a su costado para reconocer la voz. Era el anciano, gritando hacia ella, haciéndose oír entre el griterío que en un segundo, había estallado en la aldea. La joven no esperó más. Se puso de pie, con trabajo, moviéndose hacia uno de los costados, alejándose del monstruo alado. Sintió el mareo. Sintió una voz punzante en su cabeza pero las palabras que escuchaba no se armaban de sentido.

—¡Arqueros! ¡A discreción!

Las flechas surcaban el aire pero poco parecían hacer contra las duras escamas de la bestia. Arica llegó hasta una de las casas, agachándose contra un bajo muro de piedra. Varios aldeanos se refugiaban junto a ella. Levantó su cabeza, solo un poco. Después de todo, acababa de recuperarla y realmente no estaba apurada en perderla.

Otra vez, el mareo subió, empantanándole el pensamiento, y las voces dentro se le hicieron espesas. Sintió el calor en su estómago y el aire escapar de sus pulmones. Volvió sus ojos al inmenso dragón. Lo vio tirarse hacia atrás, estirar su cuello interminable, y un instante después, todo era fuego. Los gritos de los soldados se escuchaban por sobre todo lo demás. Arica no podía quitarles la vista de encima. Los imperiales intentaban arrancarse las armaduras, revolcándose por los suelos, dando alaridos que no parecían tener fin. Varios yacían ya sobre la tierra, irreconocibles, calcinados. Muertos. Casi todos allí, ya estaban muertos.

La joven sintió el tirón sobre su brazo.

—¡Muévete! ¡Todos, dentro! ¡Dentro!

El Capitán abrió la marcha, sin soltarla. Arica se dejó arrastrar. La mirada perdida en aquella bestia, que no frenaba. La vio girarse. La sintió. Su mirada quemándole dentro y una voz retumbando en su cabeza. Soltándole palabras que eran imposibles de entender. Arica intentó mantener el paso, pero el cuerpo se le vencía. Cayó al suelo, jadeando. Cerró sus ojos, intentando comprender. Y ya no supo más. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo II

_Cuando el aliento_

_se le hizo hielo,_

_y toda la eternidad_

_se dobló en su espalda,_

_solo entonces lo supo;_

_el mundo había nacido al fin._

El ruido del agua saltando entre las rocas la fue despertando. Le faltaba el viento, y el crudo frío que llevaba sintiendo en los últimos días.

Arica abrió sus ojos.

No había cielo sobre su cabeza y la joven no tardó en entender que fuese donde fuese que estaban, era bajo tierra.

—Era la única salida. No creo que muchos más lo hayan logrado.

La muchacha terminó de erguirse al escuchar la voz. El Capitán la observó. El hombre tenía casi todo su cabello blanco y la piel en su rostro cargaba ya muchos inviernos.

Arica sintió el sonido del metal y bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. El imperial pasaba la hoja de su espada por una gastada piedra de afilar. Se sentó, tirándose un poco hacia atrás, intentando alejarse.

—No es para ti. No soy un verdugo, soy un Capitán imperial.

—¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?

No pensaba despegar su mirada de aquella espada aún, pero nada le impedía intentar entender por qué aquel hombre se había tomado la molestia de salvarla.

—Porque hasta que la sentencia no se cumpla, eres mi prisionera. Mi responsabilidad.

Arica prestó atención a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie más allí.

—Ya lo he dicho, somos los últimos. Si puedes levantarte, es mejor que nos apuremos. Necesitamos llegar al Jarl. Necesitamos ponerlo sobre aviso.

La joven no se apuró a ponerse en pie. No tenía demasiados motivos para darse prisa. No solo porque nunca antes en su vida había pasado por un trauma semejante; en menos de un suspiro, había estado esperando un hachazo en su cuello, para terminar huyendo del aliento de fuego de un dragón. Pero además, sabía bien que en cuanto llegasen a la ciudad, el próximo verdugo iba a retomar justo en el punto en que el anterior había tenido que abandonar.  Y eso, era algo que no la motivaba en absoluto a darse prisa.

Se levantó, con algo de trabajo. Su cabeza no se sentía completamente despejada.

Otra vez, miró a su alrededor. La antorcha que el Capitán tenía encendida a su costado alumbraba con pobreza aquel apretado corredor. Seguía escuchando el sonido del agua pero sus ojos no llegaban a ver desde donde provenía.

—Hacia delante, hay un arroyo subterráneo. La caverna se abre allí y puede que encontremos… criaturas desagradables. Sígueme los pasos con exactitud. —El hombre no soltó la espada, tomando con su mano libre la antorcha, levantándola un poco sobre su cabeza— Y no intentes nada estúpido si sabes lo que te conviene.

La mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para que Arica perdiese todas las ganas de intentar una huida.

Al menos, el Capitán, parecía algo más razonable que cualquiera de los soldados de su patrulla. Eso, hubiese sido un golpe de mala suerte. Terminar en manos de uno de ellos, y no en las del correcto imperial que se adelantaba frente a ella.

Fueron internándose en el oscuro túnel. La humedad allí abajo hacía difícil el respirar y Arica, por primera vez en días, sintió calor.

Nunca antes en su vida había pasado tanto frío como el que llevaba sintiendo desde que había abandonado su cómodo hogar. Y ni siquiera era invierno. Estaba segura que no iba a sobrevivir a los meses venideros si tenía que pasarlos a la intemperie. Aunque ese pensamiento, cada vez le preocupaba menos. Parecía que el Imperio estaba más que dispuesto a ahorrarle aquella experiencia.

Quizás, la suerte llegaba a cambiarle.

Acababa de ver con sus propios ojos como Helgen se encendía bajo el fuego de un dragón. Un verdadero dragón, inmenso y terrorífico, mucho más impresionante que cualquiera de los dragones que poblaban las fantásticas historias que tanto le había gustado leer mientras crecía.

Visto desde ese lugar, que por capricho de los dioses terminase salvando el cuello, tampoco era una idea tan descabellada.

—Quieta.

Arica levantó la mirada. Llevaba sus ojos pegados a las botas del imperial y poca atención había puesto al camino que andaban. Intentó mirar hacia delante pero el resplandor de la antorcha apenas alumbraba algunos pasos más.

—Hay algo allí —El capitán empuñó su corta espada con ansiedad— No te separes, pase lo que pase, quédate a mis espaldas y no te separes de mí.

La joven no contestó. Se movió en cuanto el hombre avanzó, sus ojos clavados en la oscuridad, que iba disolviéndose a cada paso que adelantaban. Al menos, estaba segura, ningún dragón podía caber en aquel corredor.

Arica comenzó a escuchar.

Había algo delante, era cierto. Un sonido constante, un siseo, alargado, cada vez más cercano. La muchacha sintió como todo en su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. El escalofrío en su espina, hasta su nuca. Sus ojos intentando descifrar la oscuridad con desesperación. Intentó controlar su respiración pero aquello, solo la hacía más evidente.

El Capitán corrió una seca cortina de musgos con su espada. Delante, la caverna se convertía en una estancia abierta. La luz entraba desde el altísimo techo y aunque no era suficiente para alumbrar con completa claridad, era mucho mejor que la oscuridad total.

—Camina. Despacio.

Arica no terminó de entender el tono. Podía sentir el miedo en su voz pero delante, nada se veía. La muchacha siguió con sus ojos el constante fluir del claro arroyo que recorría el suelo de la caverna y bajaba hasta perderse en lo que, desde allí, no parecía más que la entrada a otro corredor. Quizás si seguían el agua, encontraban una salida.

Lo vio apretar la antorcha con nerviosismo y mirar de reojo hacia el techo. Le siguió la mirada.

Un enorme bicho colgaba sobre ellos, bajando con una lentitud que hizo que Arica solo pudiese pensar en correr, en salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese, no importaba hacia dónde. Solo huir.

—No te muevas. Despacio. No te separes.

El hombre levantó con lentitud la antorcha. Arica pudo ver con mejor claridad a la inmensa araña que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. El asqueroso movimiento de todas sus patas cerrándose a la vez en cuanto el calor del fuego le llegó, incluso a esa distancia.

El siseo se hizo más audible. El sonido parecía venir de sus espaldas también. Giró su cabeza con lentitud, mirando hacia atrás. Dio un salto, hacia el Capitán, apretándose contra él. El hombre se giró también, su espada en mano, la antorcha sobre sus cabezas.

Otro de esos bichos caminaba hacia ellos, y era incluso, más grande y más asqueroso que el que tenían encima.

—Sigue moviéndote. Despacio…

Y un siseo más, a su costado.

—Hay más… ¡Hay más allí!

Arica levantó el brazo, señalando hacia el costado, y hacia arriba, y otra vez, a sus espaldas. Estaban en todos lados y lentamente, la muchacha podía sentir como los rodeaban.

El Capitán acababa de enfundar su espada con lentitud. Arica sintió su mano cerrándose sobre su brazo. Un segundo de silencio y la voz dura de aquel hombre retumbó contra las paredes de la caverna.

—¡Corre!

La chica no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Corrió, tras los pasos del imperial, intentando no caer. El sonido que aquellos arácnidos no habían dejado de hacer desde que los habían sentido, era ahora casi insoportable. Era como si toda la caverna estuviese gritándoles.

—¡Por aquí!

El imperial se agachó, metiéndose con velocidad por uno de los estrechos túneles por el que el arroyo seguía escurriéndose. El agua estaba helada pero Arica no podía sentir el frío. Se movía, intentando pisar seguro. Intentando no sentir el dolor en la planta de sus pies, allí donde los harapos que vestía no llegaban a cubrirle la piel del filo de las rocas.

—Rápido. No queda mucho hasta la salida. Esas cosas son venenosas, si una nos llega a morder, no va a ser bonito…

—No es necesario que me lo digas… tengo ojos.

El Capitán giró la cabeza por un momento. A la luz de la antorcha, sus arrugas parecían más profundas.

—El veneno no te mata. Te paraliza. Estás allí, yaciendo sobre tus espaldas, mientras te devoran. Lo puedes sentir. Lo puedes ver. Pero no puedes moverte. No puedes gritar. Ni siquiera te saldrían las lágrimas.

Arica abrió sus ojos todavía más. El terror en la mirada de aquel hombre. Estaba claro que él tampoco lo llevaba muy bien.

—Vamos, la caverna tiene que terminar de abrirse desde este túnel. Llevo tiempo sin estar aquí abajo pero para nuestra suerte, la piedra no cambia…

La muchacha lo seguía, intentando levantar la tela del gastado vestido de arpillera que vestía. El imperial hablaba solo. Probablemente, intentando calmarse, después de lo que acababan de ver.

No aflojaron el paso hasta que el final del túnel se dejó ver.

Luz, al fin.

Los rayos del sol se adivinaban al final de la caverna. El corredor se había abierto abruptamente, dejando otra estancia de la cueva frente a ellos, pero esta vez, la salida estaba delante de sus ojos. La muchacha sacó los pies del agua, subiendo a las rocas. Sangraba. Un feo corte cerca de su tobillo. Había resbalado varias veces intentando caminar sobre las piedras mojadas y podía sentir el daño que se había hecho en las plantas.

Escuchó el sonido del fuego extinguiéndose y giró su cabeza. El Capitán ataba la antorcha a su cinturón.

—Vamos. De aquí a la noche es mejor que encontremos donde dormir. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Arica asintió. Si no cruzaban otros imperiales por el camino, tenía una oportunidad. Quizás, podía escapar. Iba a dejar que el Capitán se confiase un poco e iba a intentarlo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Después de todo, ni siquiera el Imperio podía matarla dos veces.

El aire le pegó de lleno sobre su rostro en cuanto logró llegar al final, atravesando la salida. Tuvo que levantar su brazo para cubrirse del sol que ya podía verse por encima de sus cabezas. Llevaban horas allí dentro, y se sentía maravillosamente bien volver a respirar el fresco, a pesar del frío que ya podía notar en su piel.

Su cabeza volvió a sentirse pesada, otra vez. Después de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en las últimas horas, era de esperarse que no se sintiese del todo bien.

—¡Contra las rocas! ¡Rápido!

Sintió el empujón, brusco, del Capitán. Avanzó, hacia donde el hombre la llevaba, agachándose y apoyando su espalda contra la piedra, dejándose caer. Lo vio levantar la mirada al cielo y en cuanto logró seguir la dirección en que sus ojos apuntaban, escuchó el rugido lejano, muy por encima de sus cabezas, surcando el horizonte.

El dragón se alejaba y Arica no podía más que admirarlo.

—Dioses. Necesitamos llegar a Carrera Blanca… Necesitamos avisar a todo el Imperio… ¿Qué es esto? De dónde sale esta bestia…

Arica aún no bajaba la mirada del cielo.  El dragón se había perdido ya pero la fascinación que había sentido al verlo aún le latía dentro.

—Son dos días al menos, hasta el Cauce. Podemos conseguir montura allí.

La chica bajó por fin sus ojos, hasta el Capitán, que ya estaba de pie, sus manos a la cintura, tirando su capa hacia atrás.

—Mejor que empecemos a andar, levántate.

Arica no respondió, obedeciendo.

Nunca había sido una persona silenciosa. En el pasado, había sido dada a las conversaciones interminables y a dejar que el sonido de su voz llenase el silencio cuantas veces se le antojase. Pero allí fuera, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sus labios no se despegaban.

El miedo. El hambre. El frío.

Pocas ganas tenía de gastar sus energías en palabras cuando no sentía más en el cuerpo que cansancio y dolor.

Comenzó a caminar, intentando no prestar atención al dolor en sus pies.

Aquel hombre, no era nada más que un soldado. Bien se lo había dejado en claro. No iba a apiadarse de ella y Arica aún guardaba algo que todavía el camino no le había arrancado. Su orgullo.

 

La muchacha ya no sentía sus piernas cuando el imperial, al fin, se dignó a parar. Habían tenido que apartarse del camino, gracias a una manada de lobos hambrientos. Se habían internado en la ladera boscosa de la montaña, bajando todo el tiempo. El terreno no era fácil de sortear y la luz ya no alcanzaba para ver con claridad dónde se apoyaba el pie. La muchacha tiritaba, la mirada clavada en la roja capa del Capitán.

El hombre volvió a desviarse, alejándose algunos pasos hacia arriba. Una inmensa roca se levantaba un par de varas sobre el suelo y el hueco de tierra que resguardaba parecía un refugio suficiente para hacer noche.

—Siéntate.

El Capitán señaló el tronco de un joven abeto. La chica hizo caso. Lo vio desatar una de las tiras de cuero de su bota. Acercarse a ella y tomar sus dos manos con brusquedad, obligándole a abrazar el tronco y asegurando sus muñecas, la una a la otra, sin una pisca de suavidad.

—No tardo.

—¡Puede haber animales aquí!

—Mejor entonces que estés en silencio…

El imperial se alejó, sin mirar atrás. Arica se mordió la boca, cerrando sus ojos y apretando su frente contra la corteza. Intentó acomodarse. Forcejeó un poco con sus brazos, solo para entender cuan inútil era. Lo que menos quería era despellejarse también las muñecas, suficiente dolían ya sus pies.

Quizás nunca tendría que haber huido.

El rostro de su madre se apareció en su mente y Arica negó con su cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas cayesen por su mejilla.

Quizás, estaría mejor muerta.

 

No tenía idea cuanto había pasado cuando el chisporroteó de un fuego cercano y el olor a carne asada la despertó. La chica se encontró relamiéndose incluso antes de abrir sus ojos. Sentía sus brazos dormidos. Sus dedos entumecidos. Se movió, intentando que sus pies quedasen lo más cerca del calor que era posible.

El Capitán levantó la mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, por favor.

—Tienes bastantes modales para no ser más que una ladrona…

Arica ni siquiera lo escuchó. Su mirada estaba clavada en el cuchillo del imperial. En la forma en que se clavaba en el grueso pedazo de carne. Lo vio levantarse, sosteniendo en la punta de la daga el pedazo que acababa de separar del hueso. El olor estaba enloqueciéndola.

El hombre desató la tira de cuero que atrapaba las manos de Arica. La muchacha se abalanzó sobre el pedazo de carne en cuanto el Capitán lo estiró hacia ella.

—Come despacio. No hay más y no quieres terminar devolviéndolo. Todavía nos queda camino y vas a necesitar algo en el estómago.

Arica levantó sus ojos grises hacia él, por un segundo. Quería hacer caso. Quería obedecer pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar bocado, tantos días sin llevarse un plato caliente a la boca, que en ese momento, si le hubiesen ordenado que batiese sus brazos y echase a volar, probablemente hubiera estado más cerca de conseguirlo que de lograr separar sus dientes de aquella comida.

—Como prefieras. Pero no hay más que eso.

El hombre se sentó junto al fuego otra vez, pelando con su cuchillo la carcasa del animal. Masticando despacio, en silencio. Solo volvió a levantarse para atarla al abeto otra vez, en cuanto Arica terminó de cenar. La vio caer rendida contra el tronco poco después. La observó con detenimiento.

No vestía más que un mugroso vestido de arpillera, hecho casi jirones. Los pies apenas cubiertos por tiras de tela, tan manchadas de sangre y barro, que era imposible descifrar el color que alguna vez habían tenido. Su pelo enmarañado, no del todo claro. No era el dorado de los hombres del norte, pero algo nórdico parecía llevar encima.

Debajo de toda la suciedad en su rostro, corrida aquí y allá por los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su piel clara, el Capitán le adivinaba las facciones suaves, de pocos inviernos y ninguna necesidad. No tenía idea de dónde había salido la muchacha, pero estaba claro que apenas se las había ingeniado para mantenerse viva.

Pensó en su hija. No podían estar muy separadas en edad. Llevaba demasiado sin verla ya.

Negó con la cabeza.

A veces los dioses no eran justos. Quien fuese el padre de la pobre criatura que tenía frente a él, no podía haber hecho un buen trabajo. No si su sangre se había terminado convirtiéndose en aquello.

Intentó apartar la lástima de dentro. No servía. Su deber, era siempre con el Imperio. La muchacha había robado, y el tajo era lo que le tocaba. Su hija estaba a salvo. Se dejaba los años en los caminos, en patrullas interminables y cumpliendo órdenes que jamás dejaban de llegar, solo para que nada le faltase a su familia. Solo para que jamás en la vida, su niña terminase atada al tronco de un árbol. Muriendo de hambre y frío. O bajo el filo del hacha del verdugo.

No. Aquello no era su culpa, era su deber. Y él era solo un soldado. Pensar, no servía de mucho cuando no había nada que decidir. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo III

 

_Y mientras los hombres_

_iban muriendo uno a uno,_

_ella bajó hasta sus labios_

_—Ahora me conoces_

_le susurró antes del beso,_

_para escucharlo después,_

_una última vez._

_—Ahora sé de qué morí._

 

 

—¡Hazte a un lado, imperial!

Arica se apretaba a la roja capa del viejo Capitán. El imperial no dejaba de moverse, de un lado al otro, su espada en mano, apuntando hacia los dos hombres que lentamente se separaban, intentando rodearlos.

—¡Por orden del Imperio! Bajad las armas. La pena es la muerte para quien desobedece la ley del Emperador.

—¡Oh! El Emperador… ¿Escuchaste, hermano? Y tú que llevas al menos una semana sin cambiarte los paños.

El segundo hombre soltó la carcajada. La pesada hacha que sostenía con sus dos brazos se movió al compás de su crecido estómago. Tardó en callar, escupiendo a un costado.

—Anda, imperial. Suelta la espada antes de que te cortes. Lejos estás de tu querido Emperador. La muchacha y la bolsa, y sigues tu camino.

—Soltad las armas, por última vez les aviso.

—Bah, Olav… Es un sucio imperial. No podemos esperar que entienda ¿Eh?

El nórdico que sostenía la inmensa hacha levantó sus hombros, en respuesta a lo que su hermano acababa de decir. Arica sintió el grito, antes de llegar a verlo, arrojándose sobre el Capitán, sus dos brazos levantando la pesada arma por encima de su cabeza y bajándola con violencia contra ellos.

Sintió el estallido del metal chocando contra el metal. La hoja filosa del Capitán apartando el hacha a un costado y a la vez, todo su cuerpo tirándose hacia atrás, empujando a la muchacha junto a él, arrinconándola todavía más contra las piedras.

El segundo hombre, mucho más bajo que el primero, y más rápido también, se acercó sigiloso, blandiendo un hacha en una de sus manos y en la otra, una filosa daga.

Arica sintió otro empujón, mucho más violento que el primero. Cayó al suelo, a casi una zancada del imperial. Se arrastró, alejándose de los dos hombres y del Capitán, intentando poner distancia.

El grito del imperial en cuanto la daga le llegó a la espalda, desgarrando la capa y la armadura de cuero también, hizo que la muchacha se arrastrase aún más rápido, intentando alejarse antes de ponerse en pie. Necesitaba escapar de allí. Necesitaba huir.

El Capitán volvió a girar, chocando su espada contra el hacha del más liviano de los hombres, intentando golpearlo con su mano libre. Estaba viejo ya. Estaba viejo y la velocidad, era algo que hacía tiempo lo había abandonado. Aún podía defenderse y no pensaba soltar su espada, pero sabía que a cada estación, a cada año que pasaba, estaba más y más cerca de terminar cayendo a la tierra por última vez.

Se giró otra vez, metiéndose tras la espalda del más bajo, levantando la espada a un costado y aprovechando el impulso, cortando de lado sobre el muslo del nórdico, que cayó al suelo, dando un grito agudo.

Volvió a levantar su arma, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y esta vez, apuntando al cuello del bandido. Vio la desesperación en el rostro del más grande de los dos, que se acercaba a paso pesado, levantando su inmensa hacha, intentando llegar a su hermano. Vio el miedo en los ojos del hombre, que, de rodillas, intentaba levantar su arma para cubrirse.

Conocía esa mirada. Era la que todo hombre encontraba al final del camino. Y para el bandido a sus pies, el tiempo se había terminado. Cortó, deslizando todo el filo de su espada, tomando el mango con sus dos manos, dando un paso hacia delante. Escuchándolo caer a sus espaldas. Escuchando el gorgoteo final de su garganta.

Aquel hombre, ya estaba muerto. Y su hermano, se abalanzaba buscando venganza.

 

Olav sostenía con furia el largo mango de su pesada hacha. Se acercaba, haciendo retumbar el suelo, hacia el soldado que acababa de abrir el cuello de su hermano.

—Imperial…

El Capitán estaba ya enfrentándolo. En su mano, su espada. La que le quedaba libre, algo separada de su cuerpo, abierta, a la espera.

—Suelta tu arma, imperial. Voy a abrirte de arriba abajo. Voy a despedazarte…

El odio en la mirada del nórdico no era suficiente para que el Capitán se amedrentase. Esa, también era una de las miradas que conocía mejor. La mirada del enemigo. Del hombre que se plantaba frente a él y que solo tenía dentro el deseo de arrancarlo de este mundo.

Era la misma mirada que probablemente, llevaba también en sus ojos.

Arica apenas podía moverse. El pánico la había alcanzado. A menos de un suspiro, el hombre que el Capitán había pasado por su espada terminaba de desangrarse. Se había quedado anclada en su mirada. En la forma en que el brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido hasta que no eran más que vacío.

No sin poco esfuerzo, se obligó a acercársele, a tomar la daga, todavía en la mano del nórdico. Tuvo que despegar sus dedos uno a uno. Levantó la mirada otra vez. El Capitán seguía girando alrededor del bandido. Su espada seguía desviando la pesada arma de aquel hombre y sus piernas seguían bailando sin descanso, pero Arica le adivinaba el cansancio. Le adivinaba el dolor de la herida que le había visto recibir en su espalda.

Estaba ya de pie, dispuesta a correr lo más lejos que pudiese de allí, cuando el agónico grito le llegó hasta las entrañas. Giró otra vez su cabeza. El imperial soltaba la espada, caminando hacia atrás, sus dos manos sobre el tajo en el cuero de su armadura, apretando, intentando mantener dentro del cuerpo la sangre que le empezaba a brotar.

—Imperial, que los cuervos te lleven el alma también...

Olav levantó su inmensa hacha, dándole impulso. El Capitán, su mirada, clavándola en el filo que iba a terminarlo todo.

El nórdico gritó, dejando caer su arma a un costado, girándose. El Capitán llegó a ver la daga clavada en su espalda en cuanto el bandido se giró.  Ni siquiera llegaba a estar enterrada en profundidad. Vio a la muchacha, sus ojos grises aterrados, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo a la tierra. Sintió la furia del bandido, que lo abandonaba, para ir detrás de la asustada criatura que acababa de salvar su vida.

Se levantó, con lo último que le quedaba, llegando a su espada caída, levantándola con esfuerzo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, dejando la sangre correr.

Arica cerró sus ojos.

Cuando al fin, se animó a volver a abrirlos, el bandido caía de rodillas frente a ella, la mirada desorbitada hacia su vientre, desde el cual la filosa punta de una espada sobresalía. Arica siguió alejándose, empujándose hacia atrás, ayudándose con sus piernas, con sus manos, con su desesperación. Lo vio soltar su hacha, pasar sus dedos descreídos por el filo que lo atravesaba y al fin, caer, de bruces contra el suelo. El segundo hombre, también estaba muerto.

El Capitán cayó detrás, agotado, jadeando, muriendo.

Arica tardó en ponerse en pie. No había una parte de su cuerpo que no le temblase con violencia.

Era libre, otra vez. La clase de libertad que le prometía más hambre y más frío y probablemente, una muerte lenta por los caminos. Pero era libre, si quería serlo.

Arica volvió a tomar la daga. Sus piernas la obligaron a acercarse al Capitán, apretando el arma en su puño.

—Si pasas el filo por mi garganta, va a ser más rápido… no vas a tener estómago para más.

La mirada del imperial no le decía nada. El hombre había soltado las palabras sin más. Sus dos manos apretaban la horrible herida sobre su abdomen. Arica se arrodilló junto a él. Levantó su daga. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos.

Cortó con trabajo, abriendo el cuero de la armadura, haciendo espacio sobre el vientre, revisando su herida. No era bueno lo que veía. El tajo era profundo y la hemorragia abundante. Había sangre oscura también. Quizás, el hacha, había llegado muy profundo. Apartó la daga, llegando a la camisa de lino del Capitán. Era probablemente, la tela más limpia que iba a encontrar. No le costó hacerse con una buena tira. La mirada del imperial estaba sobre ella y podía sentirla, pero el hombre no soltaba palabra. Apretó la improvisada venda, intentando hacer lo posible por abarcar toda la herida.

—Sostenlo. Presiona. Intenta no desmayarte aún.

—¿…qué haces?

La muchacha no respondió, se levantó, moviéndose hacia el bosque. Escuchó el suspiro del Capitán. No volvió a girar la mirada. Estaba casi segura de que podía encontrar lo que necesitaba antes de que el hombre terminara desangrándose allí.

 

El Capitán abrió sus ojos, soltando un quejido. No estaba muerto aún. Había escuchado los pasos de la muchacha alejándose hacia los bosques y para él, eso había sido todo. Pero el aire le seguía entrando en los pulmones y podía sentir unas manos suaves en su vientre. El escozor, casi intolerable. Intentó abrir sus labios, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para quejarse.

—Aguanta. Si dejas de sangrar, puede que vivas. Pero tienes que dejar de sangrar…

Arica presionaba la cataplasma contra el horrible tajo. El imperial no estaba muerto aún y eso era una buena señal. Había tardado en encontrarlo todo y durante el tiempo que le había tomado la vuelta, había estado convencida de que iba a encontrarlo muerto. Pero el hombre se había quejado en cuanto lo había tocado y eso solo podía querer decir, que ningún órgano estaba rajado. Quizás, su estómago. Y aunque una herida así podía ser increíblemente dolorosa, se tardaba horas, sino días, en terminar de morir.

No es que lo hubiese visto antes, no.

Arica jamás había hecho en su vida lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Pero lo había leído mil veces y escuchado otras tantas. Su madre había insistido en adentrarla en el estudio de las plantas, de sus formas y colores. Sus distintos sabores y los efectos que sobre el cuerpo podían tener. Sobre las infusiones que servían al descanso y los bálsamos que quitaban los malos humores del pecho. La había casi obligado a aprender que raíces podían roerse para no morir de hambre y cuáles eran las setas que, solo con rozar los labios sobre ellas, podían dormir a un hombre robusto. Desde que había abandonado su hogar, Arica no podía estar más que agradecida a haber dedicado muchas de sus horas a juntar aquel conocimiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo…?

La voz del imperial sonaba entrecortada. Pero la muchacha podía adivinar que el sangrado frenaba.

—Salvándote la vida. Tal como tú hiciste con la mía…

Habría podido marchar. Estaría ya por el camino. Quizás llevarse algunas de las pertenencias de aquellos bandidos, que aunque no parecían cargar con mucho, era infinitamente más de lo que ella tenía. Pero no había podido. Dejar a aquel hombre, desangrándose en los bosques, después de que la había defendido, le había parecido una elección imposible.

No es como si no supiese que el Capitán no había hecho más que lo que su sentido del deber probablemente le había obligado a hacer. Arica no era tan inocente, a pesar de aparentarlo. Lo entendía bien. Aquel hombre no parecía mover uno solo de sus cabellos si no era por orden del Imperio. Pero de una forma u otra, su espada le había evitado un destino horrible. Era cierto, la necesidad la había convertido en una ladrona, pero también era verdad que el camino, a pesar de lo duro, aún no le había secado el corazón.

Levantó la cabeza del hombre entre sus brazos, acercándole la bota de cuero.

—Bebe, solo un poco.

El Capitán hizo caso, escupiendo casi todo después, girando su cabeza hacia un costado.

—Amargo…

—Va a ayudar con el dolor… no puedes quedarte tendido, o vas a morir. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El hombre dio un trago más, con esfuerzo. La muchacha lo empujó hacia delante, sentándolo. Terminó de ajustar la cataplasma sobre el vientre del soldado, ayudándose con el trozo de tela que acababa de cortar de su capa.

Se puso de pie en cuanto acabó, acercándose al cuerpo del bandido que había caído primero, tirando de sus botas, con trabajo.

—También saqueas cuerpos… Ladrona, curandera… y carroñera… ¿De dónde sales, muchacha?

—No es… como… uh… ¡si le hicieran falta! —Arica cayó hacia atrás, con la bota atrapada entre sus manos— Y no soy una ladrona. Necesitaba comer. Eso no puede ser robar.

El Capitán la observó, en silencio. La muchacha terminó de calzarse las botas, grandes para su pie, y sin mostrar duda alguna, arrancó la ajeada capa de la espalda del bandido, cubriéndose con ella, atándola a su pecho.

—Vamos. Necesitamos movernos. Necesitas alguien que cierre esa herida.

El hombre se levantó con trabajo, apoyándose sobre la muchacha.

—No cargan con mucho, estos dos —El Capitán observaba los cuerpos, soltando la frase con trabajo— Si buscamos un poco, probablemente encontremos sus monturas, o al menos, su campamento.

Arica intentó sonreír, bajo el peso del imperial, caminando con esfuerzo ladera abajo, hacia el camino. Iban a necesitar de mucha suerte para que un caballo estuviese esperando por ellos, y justamente suerte, era lo que venía esquivándola desde hacía demasiado.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo IV

 

_Tienes fe._

_Pegada a los huesos,_

_corriendo en la sangre,_

_hinchándote los pulmones._

_Tienes fe._

_Estás hecho de ella._

_Pero no eres más que un necio,_

_un ciego que mira y no ve._

 

 

Arica dio un leve tirón a las riendas, aminorando el paso del caballo.

La suerte, por una vez, la había acompañado y la joven estaba segura que, probablemente, tenía mucho más que ver con el Capitán que apenas se mantenía sobre la montura, que con ella misma.

Terminó de frenar al animal, justo a la entrada de la aldea. No era más que un bajo muro de piedra, con una galería de madera encima, desde la que un único guardia, inclinado sobre la baranda, la observaba.

Arica soltó las riendas, descubriéndose la cabeza con sus dos manos.

—Este hombre necesita que alguien atienda sus heridas.

Vio al guardia mover la mirada hacia el Capitán, que apenas lograba ya sostenerse. Lo vio perder un momento observándolo para después tirarse un poco hacia atrás, haciendo una seña a sus espaldas. No llegó a ver con quien hablaba, a pesar de que no había puerta que le frenase la vista. Tampoco llegó a escuchar con claridad.

—¿Quién eres y de dónde llegas?

—Mi nombre es Arica. El soldado es un capitán del imperio. Los dos venimos desde Helgen.

La joven vio como un fornido hombre se acercaba hacia ellos. Sobre sus ropas, manchadas en tizne, un grueso delantal de cuero y unos aparatosos guantes. Era claro que trabajaba la forja.

Sintió el quejido del Capitán cuando tiraron de él. El guardia ya había abandonado el puente y entre los dos, cargaron al soldado, bajándolo a los pocos pasos sobre una enclenque carretilla.

Arica ató su caballo con apuro, moviéndose tras la carreta. Los dos hombres volvieron a levantar al Capitán en cuanto llegaron al final del camino, subiendo peldaño a peldaño las escaleras que llevaban hasta la puerta de la posada.

_«El gigante dormido.»_

Arica leyó de reojo, mientras esperaba a que terminasen de subirlo. Sostenía su sucia capa con sus dos manos, levantándola un poco, evitando pisarla. Después de todo, lejos estaba aquella prenda de haberse cosido para una muchacha de su altura.

 

Dentro, el salón era amplio. Varias mesas dispersas, acomodadas contra las paredes de madera. Pieles aquí y allá vestían el suelo de piedra. En medio de la estancia, un generoso hogar donde las brasas ardían, dando calor suficiente.

Arica entendió que el camino que llevaba hasta aquella aldea era, probablemente, transitado. El poblado no parecía demasiado extenso y era poco probable que una posada de aquel tamaño subsistiese solo gracias a los vicios de los lugareños.

—¡Alvor! ¿Qué problemas me traes ahora?

El posadero se colgó al hombro el castigado trapo con el que limpiaba los jarros, y, con un gesto cansado, esquivó la barra, acercándose.

—Un imperial abierto, amigo. La muchacha es la culpable, yo solo trato de no enfadar demasiado a los dioses.

—Sí, sí… lo que sea. Sobre la mesa, tenderlo allí. Tú —El hombre se volvió hacia Arica, que no decía palabra—¿Ves aquella puerta? Pásala, busca a Delphine, dile que traiga mi bolsa…

Arica asintió, moviéndose hacia donde le acababan de indicar. Pasó la barra, intentando que sus piernas no la arrastrasen en otra dirección. Moría de hambre y hasta el más mísero mendrugo de pan duro se le hacía, a esas alturas, irresistible.

—¿Delphine?

Una rubia mujer se asomó, al final de un corto corredor, apareciendo desde el umbral de una habitación.

—¿Quién eres?

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Arica —La muchacha observó como Delphine caminaba hacia ella, frotándose las manos en su delantal, una expresión helada en su rostro.— Me envían por ti, necesita su bolsa. Hay un soldado herido.

Delphine levantó sus cejas, asintiendo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, apenas tardando en salir de la habitación nuevamente, esta vez, cargando una vieja bolsa de cuero. Arica no tardó en seguirla.

 

—¿Fuiste tú la de la cataplasma, niña?

El posadero no esperó a que terminase de acercársele antes de soltar la pregunta. Si algo le molestaba a la muchacha, era que la llamasen de esa manera. Era verdad, apenas llegaba a la mayoría de edad, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña.

—Sí… no tenía mucho a mi alcance…

Arica se enojó aún más al escuchar el tono que salía de su garganta. Sonaba a disculpa y lo cierto era, que había hecho por el Capitán todo lo que había podido.

—Pues le has salvado la vida. Este hombre debería estar muerto ya, y no es seguro que todavía no termine en esa forma. Anda, Delphine, mi bolsa. Y ayuda a sostenerlo, esto no va a ser silencioso…

 

 

El hombre no había mentido, no. El Capitán había gritado hasta desmayarse y cada vez que había recuperado la consciencia sobre esa mesa, los alaridos le habían vuelto a abandonar la garganta, hasta que al fin, y para alivio de todos, había perdido todas las fuerzas.

Orgnar, que era el nombre por el que el posadero se hacía llamar, había terminado de hurgar sobre la herida del soldado y había ordenado que lo acomodasen en una de las habitaciones vacías. El Imperio siempre pagaba y más cuando no se trataba de un simple soldado, sino de un uniforme de rango, no había razón para escatimar en cuidados.

Arica lo observaba, estirada en una tosca silla de madera, a un costado de la cama en que lo habían dejado. Llevaba horas allí, solo sentada, pensando.

El viaje hasta la aldea había sido agotador, a pesar de la suerte de conseguir montura. Arica había tenido que cabalgar todo lo que había quedado de aquel día y toda la siguiente noche después, sin nada más en su estómago que el pedazo de carne que había devorado junto al soldado y sin más abrigo que la roída capa que había conseguido y que poco hacía contra las heladas temperaturas que a cada nueva jornada, no hacían más que bajar y bajar. Solo había frenado para asistir al Capitán, intentando mantener la herida limpia. Cambiando los vendajes. Preparando cataplasmas y haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo vivo.

Contra todo pronóstico, lo habían logrado.

 

Era estúpido de su parte estar allí, lo sabía. Esperando a que el imperial despertase, solo para que la enviase otra vez a morir sobre el tajo. Pero Arica, estaba agotada de huir. Estaba agotada de apenas sobrevivir por los caminos. Su viaje había empezado con mejores posibilidades de las que tenía ahora y solo había alcanzado para terminar casi muerta de hambre y frío. Era el mismo destino el que la esperaba si volvía a huir, una vez más, hacia lo desconocido.

Arica no sabía qué hacer.

No tenía hogar al que llegar ni un solo cobre en sus bolsillos. No sabía blandir una espada ni levantar un escudo. En su vida había cazado, y vivir de raíces y musgos no iba a servir. En sus libros, las aventuras siempre llevaban un propósito detrás y los héroes, nunca dejaban de avanzar. El mundo real estaba demasiado lejos de aquellas historias. Arica no iba hacia ninguna parte y ningún destino se le presentaba como seguro.

—¿Todavía aquí…?

La voz pastosa la arrancó de sus pensamientos. El Capitán abría los ojos con pesadez. La sombra bajo sus ojos era oscura y en la palidez de su rostro se adivinaba cuanta sangre había perdido.

—Solo… tenía curiosidad por saber si ibas a vivir.

—La curiosidad puede matar con más facilidad que la espada, Arica.

El Capitán nunca antes había usado su nombre para llamarla y Arica, por primera vez en días, volvió a sentirse humana.

—Lo sé. Pero de momento, me da más miedo el hambre y el frío.

El viejo hombre soltó una risa débil, que poco tardó en convertirse en una tos seca. La muchacha le vio el dolor en el rostro, sus manos levantándose a su herida. Se puso de pie, acercándose a la jarra de agua que descansaba sobre la mesa, llenando uno de los jarros con cuidado y en pocos pasos, acercándolo a los labios del Capitán.

—Despacio, o vas a terminar devolviéndolo.

La muchacha le sonrió al decir esas palabras. Las mismas que el imperial le había soltado con desdén la noche en que le había alcanzado la que llevaba siendo ya desde hacía casi dos días, su última comida.

—Soy un soldado. Eres mi deber…

—Vas a enviarme al tajo después de todo…

El hombre se recostó sobre la almohada. En su vida, ya mucho más larga de lo que usualmente duraba la vida de un soldado, no había hecho más que obedecer la ley y aplicarla. Más de una vez, con la ayuda de su espada. Era un soldado, era cierto. Pero no era un necio. Y aquella muchacha era una ladrona, también era verdad. Pero no era una criminal.

—No… no si me demuestras que no me equivoco, que llevas nobleza dentro.

Arica frunció el ceño. Aquellas palabras grandilocuentes nunca dejaban de sonarle a juego de niños. A fantasía de cuentos y canciones.

—¿No crees que arrastrarte hasta aquí fue suficientemente… noble… de mi parte?

—Alguien tiene que avisar al Jarl en Carrera Blanca. Alguien tiene que enviar mensajeros a todos los rincones de Skyrim. Al Imperio…

El hombre volvió a toser, Arica se acercó una vez más, levantando su cabeza, acomodándolo sobre la almohada.

—Estoy segura que alguien más escapó de Helgen.

—Solo rebeldes… No lo recuerdas, por suerte… pero todos murieron calcinados, Arica. Y ese puede ser el destino de cada poblado de Skyrim si no los ponemos sobre aviso.

—Nadie va a creer que un dragón prendió fuego la aldea. No a mí, al menos.

—Van a creerte… Mi capa… ¿Dónde…?

Arica se levantó, caminando hacia el clavo sobre la columna de madera, descolgando la roja capa del Capitán.

—La costura, muchacha… por dentro.

La chica bajó la mirada. Fue paseando sus dedos por el borde de la prenda hasta sentir el bulto. Tiró del hilo que sobresalía, abriendo el escondido bolsillo. Un anillo y una carta, marcada con un sello de cera. Y una modesta bolsa, con varias monedas de plata e incluso, un séptim de oro. Hacía mucho tiempo que la chica no tenía tanto dinero en sus manos.

—Ese, es el anillo de un Capitán del Imperio… y la carta, un salvoconducto del Emperador. Nadie que tema a la ley va a desconfiar de tu palabra, si primero, pones ese papel bajo sus ojos… Y hay también algo de dinero… alcanza para pagar mi estadía y sobra para tu viaje.

Arica torció un poco su cabeza, con desconfianza. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a los temerosos de la ley. Y bien sabía que allí fuera, escaseaban bastante más de lo que el Capitán creía.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el amarillento pergamino en sus manos.

Momentos antes, estaba completamente entregada. Sin más propósito que no morir de hambre, que no caer congelada a un costado del camino. Y ahora, entre sus dedos, lo que podía ser un paso hacia alguna dirección.

Con intentarlo, no podía perder nada. Porque lo cierto, era que nada tenía.

—Está bien.

El imperial se sonrió.

—Entonces, tenemos un trato. Pide a esta buena gente que alguien te escolte… No viajes sola. Cuéntales también la verdad.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, antes —La muchacha se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose sobre la silla otra vez.— ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

—Porque tus ojos también lo vieron. Somos los únicos testigos, hasta donde sabemos. Y lo que viste con tus propios ojos, no va a costarte describirlo con los labios. Quien no quiera creernos, ya queda fuera de nuestro deber. Pero lo viste, Arica… La bestia… Tú la viste también.

Arica asintió, en silencio, observando como el Capitán lentamente, volvía a caer en el sueño. El hombre era un poco pomposo. Pero hasta donde entendía, prácticamente todos los imperiales tenían algo de eso.

Al menos ahora, sabía qué hacer. Abrió la bolsa, tomando la moneda de oro y escondiéndola, segura, entre el paño que cubría su pecho. Necesitaba prepararse para el viaje. Conseguir quien le ayudase y probablemente, una montura fresca. Algunas horas de sueño le habrían sentado maravillosamente pero entendía también, que el mensaje que tenía que hacer llegar, era uno que no dejaba lugar para los atrasos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, intentando no despertar al soldado. A pesar de todas las penurias que había tenido que tolerar para llegar hasta allí, había algo que no dejaba de reconfortarla. Aquel hombre, aunque convaleciente y dolorido, respiraba, porque con sus propias manos, había logrado salvarle la vida. Y se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No por pretender tener un sentido del deber por encima del resto, ni nada cerca de ese camino. Había sido una sensación en sus entrañas. Un llamado, una necesidad. Había nacido desde su estómago.

Arica sabía que salvarlo, había sido lo correcto. Y esa sensación la esperanzaba. Encontrar un sentido, la esperanzaba. Por primera vez en semanas, sentía que no todo estaba perdido. Que quizás, huir hasta caer muerta en cualquier camino, no era lo único que quedaba para ella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo V

 

_Yo soy la sangre,_

_la carne que los forma,_

_y el agua que los lava._

_Y con fuego los pruebo_

_solo por recordarles_

_de qué están hechos._

 

 

Arica vio aparecer los interminables muros de Carrera Blanca cortando el horizonte.

Habían sido tres días de montura, desde Cauce Boscoso. Estaba cansada, era cierto. Pero apenas se comparaba aquel cansancio con todo el que había sentido antes. Metida en una discreta túnica de tela gruesa, calzando unas botas que le ajustaban con comodidad en los pies y sobre los hombros, llevando una oscura capa de lino. Sintiendo su estómago lleno y el cuerpo caliente, era fácil creer que las penurias de ayer habían sido en otra vida.

Llegaba a la ciudad no solo con el mensaje que el Capitán le había pedido que entregase, sino también con la verdad que sus ojos habían visto. Las gentes del Cauce habían creído en su palabra y rogaban al Jarl por ayuda. Que enviase cuantos hombres pudiese para defender la aldea.  Arica había prometido hablar por ellos también, pero no estaba del todo segura de cuanto podía lograr.

—¿Tienes quién te espera?

El último tramo del viaje lo había hecho en compañía de un mercader de pieles. Cauce Boscoso necesitaba de los pocos guardias con los que contaba y la muchacha se había sentido culpable durante la mayor parte del tiempo por arrastrarlos lejos de la aldea. En cuanto la oportunidad se había presentado, los había enviado a casa.

—No. Nunca he estado aquí.

El mercader había alcanzado a la mujer con su montura, igualándole el paso, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Dahbah podría mostrarte cada secreto de la ciudad… Podría llevarte al mercado, señalarte de que especias puedes valerte y cuales no son más que un timo. Ayudarte a reconocer la dulzura de la fruta sin siquiera tocarla, y enseñarte a reconocer el valor de una piedra con solo tenerla en tus dedos durante un instante… Si tan solo Dahbah tuviese permitido pasar las puertas.

Arica torció su cabeza, mirando hacia el Khajiit. No dejaba de llamarle la atención. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visto uno de cerca. No llevaba más de tres días huyendo de su hogar, cuando lo vio. Montado sobre un inmenso carro, que acarreaba toda una familia de ellos. La mirada alargada. Las pupilas filosas. El brillo de su pelaje y las facciones, tan humanas y a la vez, completamente diferentes a lo que Arica estaba acostumbrada. Dentro del castillo, aquellas razas nunca habían estado permitidas. Y aunque la muchacha había leído sobre ellos todo lo que había encontrado. Aunque incluso, había conseguido buenos dibujos, de buenos artistas, para intentar ayudar su imaginación, no se había siquiera acercado un poco a la realidad. Aquellas criaturas eran increíbles.

El mercader seguía con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, sobre los muros de la ciudad. Un sonido extraño, como si de un leve y constante ronroneo se tratase, salía de su garganta. Arica no pudo contenerse más. Su brazo se estiraba con suavidad hacia las orejas del Khajiit.

—No acaricies a Dahbah, humana.

El felino ni siquiera había corrido la mirada, clavada en el horizonte. Sabía de sobra lo que la muchacha estaba intentando hacer. Desafortunadamente, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Su pueblo había pasado incontables penurias, durante centurias. Allí donde pisaban, nunca eran más que ciudadanos de segunda. Todavía había lugares donde sus compatriotas eran apresados y vendidos como esclavos. O cazados por diversión. Dahbah podía soportar el odio y la ignorancia en otras miradas. Podía soportar las ciudades cerradas y las posadas prohibidas. Lo llevaba en su sangre, generación tras generación, habían aprendido a ser más fuertes. Pero había algo que Dahbah aún no podía manejar. Aquel tipo de personas. No eran muchas, pero existían. La muchacha acababa de intentar acariciarlo como si se tratase de una tímida mascota. Y a pesar de que Dahbah tenía que reconocer que a veces ser rascado podía ser, digamos, placentero, era completamente humillante.

Arica había metido su brazo con prisa bajo la capa en cuanto el mercader la había advertido. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas. No había podido evitarlo, se moría por saber cuan de suaves podían tener las orejas aquellas criaturas.

Siguieron avanzando, seguidos de cerca por el puñado de guardias que acompañaba la caravana. El silencio tardó en desaparecer y la conversación solo volvió a nacer cuando ya estaban casi a las puertas de la ciudad.

—Dahbah te acompaña hasta aquí. Su tienda va a estar por algunos días al abrigo de la muralla, al oeste de la ciudad.

El mercader señalaba con su brazo estirado.

—Si tienes monedas, Dahbah puede hacer el esfuerzo, darte un precio especial.

Arica se sonrió, agachando la cabeza en forma de saludo. El Khajiit había sido más que amable y la chica se alegraba de no haber hecho caso a los prejuicios que durante años, le habían intentado inculcar. Se quedó sobre el camino, viendo como la modesta caravana avanzaba hacia las murallas, antes de por fin, bajar de su montura, y tirar de las riendas, guiándola hacia los establos.

 

* * *

 

El Gran Salón era impresionante. Si la vista de la ciudad desde el camino, cuando uno iba acercándose a los muros, podía quitar el aliento al viajero más inquieto, y obligaba a, al menos, hacer un alto para admirarla desde lejos, el palacio del Jarl había sido construido para impresionar de igual forma ya se estuviese fuera o dentro.

Pero Lydia llevaba demasiado tiempo allí como para seguir obnubilada por los lujos de aquella estancia.

Sentada en el rincón más alejado de una de las largas mesas que secundaban la parte baja del Gran Salón, la joven guerrera intentaba hundir los pensamientos en la música alegre que un menudo y alegre elfo sacaba a su laúd.

Como cada noche y cada día, la estancia estaba siempre a rebosar. El aguamiel nunca faltaba y menos, la comida. Las mesas siempre estaban servidas y aquellos que tenían derecho a estar dentro del palacio, se amontonaban allí, esperando encontrar la buena disposición del Jarl sobre cualquiera fuese el asunto que necesitaban tratar.

Lydia no tenía más lugar al que ir.

Su padre le había conseguido un lugar en la guardia del Jarl, por la vieja amistad que alguna vez los había unido. Había tenido que dejar su hogar, después de haber caído hasta lo más bajo y creer que su vida había terminado antes de empezar, y peor aún, sentir que había manchado para siempre el honor de su familia. Sabía lo que aquel favor había costado. Sabía que su padre había suplicado por ella, dejando todo el orgullo y toda la dignidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, solo por darle una nueva oportunidad. Y Lydia no pensaba fallarle, no. Pero el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros tampoco le permitía creer que podía, de alguna forma, remendar todo lo que había quebrado.

Todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, lo llevaba encima. Su espada y su escudo. La armadura que alguna vez su padre había sabido llevar con mucho más valor y destreza que el que ella alcanzaba. Y la determinación de servir. A los Dioses, primero. Al Jarl, después.

Ya no buscaba para sí misma más que redención. Más que claridad suficiente para no volver a apartarse del camino correcto.

Era difícil a veces, en medio de constantes banquetes y litros y litros del mejor aguamiel. Era difícil recordar hacia dónde apuntaba su voluntad. Pero Lydia lo intentaba y ponía todo de sí para lograr convertirse en quién quería ser. Sabía que era tarde para que su padre alguna vez sintiese orgullo de ella, pero al menos podía intentar no volver a poner a su familia en vergüenza.

La gigantesca puerta se abrió y la joven guerrera levantó la mirada hacia allí. Dos guardias atravesaban el umbral, seguidos de lo que parecía ser una muchacha, de baja estatura, cubierta por completo por una larga capa oscura. Dos guardias más cerraban la marcha. Era inusual que un invitado fuese escoltado por tanta seguridad. Era probablemente una mensajera, aunque sus ropas no eran mucho mejores que las que una simple granjera pudiese llevar.

Lydia se levantó, caminando por detrás de los bancos, siguiéndole los pasos a la extraña que avanzaba hacia la parte alta del Gran Salón. Tuvo que hacerse paso entre el gentío, para lograr avanzar sin retrasos.

Quizás, eran noticias de la rebelión. Los tiempos que vivían eran revoltosos y para la joven, la guerra, nunca terminaba de sentirse demasiado ajena.

Volvió a la muchacha, que ya había recorrido más de la mitad de la distancia que la separaba del Jarl. Parecía deslizarse sobre el suelo. Su paso suave, sus manos tomadas delante de su cuerpo. Su rostro escondido por la sombra de su capa.

Siguió intentando mantener el ritmo, observándola con cuidado, metida en sus pensamientos. Su mirada la tomó por sorpresa, cuando de pronto, la muchacha giró su cabeza hacia ella.

Unos ojos claros, grises, increíblemente despiertos y casi asustados, se le clavaron encima. Y aunque apenas duró un instante, Lydia tuvo que frenarse, perdiendo el paso.

—¡Suficiente! Hasta allí. El Jarl no está recibiendo.

Arica levantó sus dos manos, descubriendo su clara melena, agachando con suavidad su cabeza en dirección a la elfa oscura que la observaba con detenimiento. Los dos guardias que la adelantaban se habían abierto y no parecían demasiado dispuestos a hablar con aquella mujer. No podía culparlos, no se necesitaba ser demasiado perceptivo para sentir lo peligrosa que la guerrera probablemente era.

La vio dar un paso más hacia ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué asunto te trae hasta aquí?

Arica había tenido que explicarse una y otra vez desde que había llegado a la ciudad. Le había costado horas que le permitiesen hablar con el capitán de la guardia, y más horas aún llegar hasta el Jarl. Pero era la tarea que se había impuesto y no pensaba dejar que el cansancio fuese una excusa para no cumplirla.

—Soy Arica y llevo días en el camino, desde Cauce Boscoso. Traigo noticias para los oídos del Jarl. Una de sus aldeas ha sido atacada y otra, corre peligro de seguir el mismo destino.

—¿De Cauce Boscoso dices? ¿Y cuál es la aldea atacada? ¿Rebeldes o imperiales?

—No, señora. Un dragón.

Arica sintió como las cabezas de los cuatro guardias que la escoltaban bajaban hacia al suelo, casi al mismo tiempo. Desde una de las mesa cercanas, llegó a escuchar algunas risas, provenientes de los pocos que, entre el bullicio que llenaba el Gran Salón, habían logrado escucharla. Descubrió como la atención de aquella gente volvía sin más a la música y a la bebida, ahora que estaban enterados ya del ridículo mensaje que traía. Sí, casi todos volvían a sus asuntos, pero Arica todavía podía sentir una mirada lejana sobre ella.

Volvió a girar su cabeza, buscándola por detrás de las mesas. Mirando hacia los fondos, apenas iluminados.

La mujer castaña la observaba otra vez. Le había seguido los pasos desde que había entrado y ahora estaba de pie allí, a una más que prudencial distancia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se tomó un momento para recorrerla de arriba abajo. La pesada armadura. Su mano descansando sobre el mango de su espada. Sus piernas algo separadas, en tensión.

—¿Dragones, eh? ¿Quién los envía otra vez con estos rumores hasta aquí?

Arica suspiró. Uno de los guardias a su costado levantó la mirada, con todo el miedo metido en el cuerpo.

—El capitán la envía, Irileth… dice que esta vez… que es mejor que el Jarl la escuche.

La joven dio un paso hacia delante, metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica. Irileth llevó su brazo hacia su espada, con rapidez, desenvainando con un ágil movimiento. Los guardias se apartaron, asustados. El silencio se hizo en la sala y varios de los comensales cercanos comenzaron a moverse hacia los rincones, despacio. Lydia se había adelantado, su puño cerrado sobre su arma, sus ojos sobre la muchacha.

—No soy una amenaza.

Arica fue descubriendo su brazo, despacio. Entre sus dedos, el salvoconducto que el Capitán le había dejado. Lo estiró hacia la edecán, con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz. La elfa oscura tiró haca atrás su mentón, mirando hacia la carta y otra vez hacia la chica.

—¡Irileth!

Desde lo alto del Gran Salón, la gruesa voz del Jarl resonó. Y si hasta entonces, había alguien allí que aún no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía, en un instante, todas las miradas apuntaban ya al centro de la estancia.

—¿Quién es la muchacha? ¿Qué trae?

Irileth dio un paso adelante, todavía sin guardar su espada. Tomó el papel de entre los dedos de la chica, con rapidez. No le dio la espalda, caminando hacia atrás, sin quitarle la mirada hasta que llegó al Jarl, estirando el pergamino sellado hacia él.

Balgruuf lo tomó, paseando sus ojos con rapidez entre las líneas, levantando su cabeza después.

—Acércate, muchacha. Di lo que vienes a decir.

Arica volvió a bajar su cabeza, haciendo una reverencia rápida, pero sin perder la gracia. Lydia entrecerró sus ojos. La chica no iba mejor vestida que una granjera, no, pero se comportaba como si ni el lugar, ni la gente que la rodeaba, la impresionara demasiado. Siguió acercándose hacia ella, terminando de bordear la gruesa mesa. Aquella muchacha no terminaba de cerrarle y cerca del Jarl, esa sensación nunca era la mejor que uno de sus guardias podía tener.

—Habla, dije.

—Mi señor, Helgen ha sido completamente destruida, y Cauce Boscoso puede correr la misma suerte, si la ayuda no llega a tiempo.

Las voces se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón. Lydia se frenó, a algunos metros de las escalinatas que llevaban al trono. La muchacha estaba de pie sobre el primer escalón y aun así, se daba cuenta de que seguía ganándole en altura. No parecía de porte fuerte ni demasiado dada a los caminos.

—¿Y quién está atacando mis aldeas? Dime.

—Un dragón, Jarl. Y lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse con más fuerzas. Quien quiera que fuese la mensajera, tenía agallas para soltar con tanto descaro y nada menos que frente al Jarl, aquellas mentiras.

—Llevamos días escuchando esos cuentos, más no hay una sola alma capaz de decir como lucen estos imaginarios dragones, ni de dónde salen ni a dónde van. Te he dejado decir, porque traes la protección del Emperador en tus manos, pero cuida tus palabras. Si estás mintiendo, no voy a ser misericordioso.

Arica se obligó a mantener la mirada erguida, intentando que el miedo no se le notase demasiado. Sabía de sobra que con una sola palabra de aquel hombre, podía terminar pasando el resto de sus días pudriéndose en un calabozo.

—No miento. Cauce Boscoso pide por ayuda. El Capitán imperial que sobrevivió al ataque junto a mí, guarda reposo en la aldea, herido gravemente —Hizo una pausa, no necesitaba aclarar dónde había ganado las heridas aquel hombre, ni por qué— Probablemente somos los únicos testigos, pero le aseguro, mi Jarl, que las noticias sobre la masacre de Helgen no van a tardar en llegar. No puedo ser la primera en llegar con estas mismas palabras, aunque debo ser la única que puede jurar haberlo visto.

El hombre sentado en el trono estaba en silencio y junto a él, todo el Gran Salón. Arica apretó los labios. Todo dependía de hasta dónde lograba inspirar confianza con sus palabras. Se sobresaltó, al escuchar las puertas a lo lejos, a sus espaldas.

Balgruuf se puso de pie, intentando ver a la distancia, hacia quien acababa de entrar en su palacio con tanta violencia. Todas las miradas siguieron a las del Jarl.

El capitán de la guardia jadeaba y detrás, dos de sus hombres visiblemente heridos, arrastraban a un tercero. Muerto. Arica entendió aquellas heridas en un instante, porque ya las había visto antes. Solo conocía una única fuerza capaz de derretir la armadura de un hombre hasta fundirla con su carne. Y esa fuerza, era el aliento de un dragón de fuego.

 

 

 


	6. Capítulo VI

 

_Si huyes, que seas viento,_

_invisible golpeándome la piel,_

_retumbando en el abismo_

_de mis oídos._

_Rodeándome toda_

_para olvidarme después._

 

 

La habitación en la que estaban era amplia. En el centro, una grandiosa mesa de roble tallado y sobre ella, un detallado mapa. El Jarl lo observaba con detenimiento. A su costado, un hombre que no se separaba de él pero que la muchacha aún no le había escuchado palabra. Irileth estaba también, a la derecha del Jarl.

Un poco más alejado de todos los demás, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, un sombrío hombre, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una oscura túnica bordada con hilos dorados. Arica le había encontrado la mirada en más de una oportunidad, observándola. En sus ojos no había emoción alguna y la sensación que le había despertado, no había sido agradable.

Balgruuf había ordenado vaciar el Gran Salón y escuchaba con atención a su edecán, que insistía en enviar tropas a Cauce Boscoso con apuro.

Arica esperaba en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que hacía allí. Al fin, ya no tenía que seguir esperando a que creyesen solo en su palabra y aunque el ataque de un dragón nunca podían ser buenas noticias, al menos iba a servir para que de una buena vez, el Jarl se pusiese sobre el asunto. Después de todo, se trataba de intentar salvar cada vida que pudiese ser salvada.

Se giró, desviando su atención hacia los pasos pesados que escuchó a sus espaldas. Otra vez, la alta mujer. La vio plantarse, sin pasar por mucho la puerta. Separar sus piernas, apoyar su mano sobre el mango de su espada. Parecía que aquella era una posición que le quedaba cómoda.

—Puedo juntar algunos guerreros y apurarnos ahora mismo hacia la atalaya oeste, mi señor. Quizás disuadirlo de atacar la ciudad.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si es el mismo dragón, Irileth. No sabemos absolutamente nada.

El oscuro hombre de la túnica carraspeó.

—Mi Jarl, yo puedo acercarme también, quizás logre hacerme útil.

—No Farengar, te necesito aquí. Necesito que estudies cada pergamino que encuentres, hasta dar con la forma de defendernos de estas bestias… Proventus —El silencioso consejero giró su cabeza, haciendo una sutil reverencia.— Envía hombres a Cauce Boscoso, ahora mismo. Dos destacamentos. Procura que estén bien armados y montados.

—Pero mi señor, Siddgeir no va a tomarse a bien si aumentamos la guarnición de la aldea a esos números.

—Obedece, Proventus. Me importa poco lo que ese holgazán pueda pensar. Primero, tengo que defender a mi gente.

El hombre agachó la cabeza, sin quitar sus manos de la espalda, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y desapareciendo, en el mayor de los silencios.

—Irileth.

—Mi Jarl.

—No arriesgues más de lo necesario. No es por la gloria, necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Llévate a mis mejores… Y a la muchacha también.

Arica levantó la mirada hacia el Jarl, con todo el miedo del mundo.

—Lo siento, niña. Pero eres la única hasta ahora que sobrevivió a un ataque de dragón y quizás seas capaz de decirnos si esta bestia es la misma que atacó Helgen.

La muchacha asintió, sin poder decir más.

El Jarl levantó la mirada, una corta sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. Levantó su brazo, haciendo una seña amistosa hacia la joven guerrera plantada en el umbral de su puerta.

—Ah, Lydia… no esperaba menos de ti. Ven. La muchacha está ahora bajo tu protección. No la pierdas de vista en la batalla. Y procura que vuelva sana al palacio. Todos —Balgruuf desvió la mirada hacia la elfa oscura— Todos procurad volver sanos y salvos… ¡Farengar! Conmigo. Tenemos que llenar los muros de arqueros. Anda, muévete.

Arica lo vio alejarse. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer y entonces, solo entonces, entendió su suerte. Había logrado a duras penas sobrevivir al ataque de Helgen y ahora la enviaban, a campo abierto, a luchar contra un dragón. Contra un verdadero dragón. Sintió unos pasos acercándose a sus espaldas y se giró, el miedo todavía en todo el cuerpo.

—Mi nombre es Lydia, de la guardia de Balgruuf el Grande. No debes separarte de mí. Voy a traerte de vuelta, puedes confiar en eso.

Arica estaba ya bastante acostumbrada a la altilocuencia que solía encontrarse en los grandes palacios y entre las gentes que solían frecuentarlos. Intentó asentir, sin demasiado convencimiento.

—Soy Arica.

Lydia esperó, en silencio. Usualmente, una persona honesta daba más señas que solo su nombre al presentarse. Nada salió de los labios de la muchacha.

—¡Andando, ustedes dos! Tenemos un dragón que bajar a la tierra.

La elfa oscura se alejaba ya, atravesando la puerta. Lydia asintió, encaminándose hacia allí. Se giró cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, para descubrir a la muchacha, todavía frente a la mesa, sin que un solo pie se le despegase del suelo. Suspiró, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Arica reaccionó al sentir la mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca, y el suave tirón. Levantó la mirada. Un par de ojos, de un verde oscuro y que parecía dormido, la encontraron.

—Arica, deja de tener miedo. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Anda, tenemos una tarea que cumplir.

La muchacha no pudo más que dejarse llevar, casi a la rastra los primeros pasos, por aquella alta mujer. Si no estuviese a punto de desmayarse de ansiedad y miedo, le hubiese dicho algunas cosas. Para empezar, que nadie tenía derecho a agarrarla con tanta liviandad, para arrastrarla a voluntad. Y también, que no necesitaba que cuidasen de ella, sabía valerse por sí misma. Del último punto no estaba tan segura, pero algo en la actitud altanera y el exceso de confianza de aquella mujer, le había picado dentro. Sí. Ella también había pasado por lo suyo y hasta donde sabía, de todos allí, era la única que podía decir que había sobrevivido al ataque de un dragón.

 

Arica solo logró soltarse de la mujer cuando por fin llegaron a los establos. La elfa oscura juntaba a un puñado de fornidos guardias. Lydia se acercó a ellos. Vio a la Edecán del Jarl soltar algunas órdenes y a varios de los guardias comenzar a ensillar los caballos.

—No es demasiado lejos, pero vamos a montar. Tú conmigo.

Otra vez, nada de preguntas. Solo órdenes.

—No necesitamos compartir montura, la mía descansa aquí mismo.

Lydia asintió, casi sin escuchar lo que la muchacha decía.

—No te ofendas, pero prefiero tenerte cerca de mi escudo.

Arica abrió sus ojos, clavándolos con furia sobre la mujer. Sí, quedaba bastante en estaba claro que lo suyo no era blandir una espada ni meterse dentro de una pesada armadura. Pero aquella mujer, no le había soltado todavía tres frases y de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para invalidarla desde algún punto en cada una de ellas.

—No necesitas seguir tratándome…

No llegó a terminar la frase. De los labios de la mujer, un fuerte silbido había escapado, mientras se alejaba hacia los establos. Arica vio a la enorme montura salir al encuentro de la guerrera. Un caballo negro, con una estrella blanca sobre su hocico. Las crines le brillaban con esmero y todo su pelaje parecía cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. La vio, apenas tardando en ensillarlo, ayudada por uno de los cuidadores que se movía de un caballo al otro, con toda la prisa que las piernas le permitían.

Se sorprendió, en cuanto vio el movimiento que la joven guerrera acababa de lograr. Solo se había plantado frente al animal, sosteniendo las riendas con una de sus manos, alargando una caricia por el cuello de la bestia y soltando alguna palabra que a aquella distancia se le había hecho imposible de escuchar. Y después, el salto. Casi sin tomar envión, Lydia había enredado sus dos piernas al pecho del animal, todo en un mismo movimiento, girándose en el aire, deslizándose hacia arriba y terminando sobre la silla, con tanta facilidad como si de caminar se tratase. Arica estaba segura que aquella armadura tenía que pesarle. La mujer, sin dudas, estaba sobrada de fuerza.

La vio acercándose a ella, acomodando el escudo al costado de la bestia y extendiendo su brazo. Arica estiró el suyo también, todavía sorprendida, y en un momento, estaba en el aire, intentando agarrarse a cualquier cosa, intentando no caer de la inmensa bestia.

—No te sueltes.

Sintió el pesado guante de piel y metal de la mujer sobre sus manos, apretándolas. Cerrándolas sobre su cintura. Arica no pensaba soltarse, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Aquel caballo era por mucho, el más grande que alguna vez había montado y la caída hasta el suelo, era bastante larga.

El grito la asustó. Creyó sentir una risa escapando de la guerrera y el enojo se le plantó en el estómago. Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de enfurecerse con la guerrera, se encontró abrazándola con fuerza. Sintiendo la velocidad que la inmensa montura lograba alcanzar en apenas distancia. Irileth y los demás los habían adelantado bastante pero nada les había tomado alcanzarlos. Le adivinó el tirón en las riendas, y el susurro suave que le dejó a su caballo, calmándole el galope, poniéndolo a la par de los demás. Estaba claro que sabía bien como montar, pero no pensaba mencionárselo. Estaba bastante segura de que la mujer no necesitaba de más elogios que los que, probablemente, soltaba hacia su propio reflejo cada vez que lavaba su cara en las mañanas.

 

Arica sintió las voces delante. No llegaba a ver demasiado y llevaba los últimos momentos solo apretándose a la espalda de la mujer, poniendo todo de sí para no caer de la montura. No era fácil mantener el equilibro fuera de los estribos.

—¡Llegamos tarde!

Llegó a entender lo que la elfa gritaba hacia atrás y levantó la mirada, torciéndose un poco hacia un costado, intentando ver el fuego sobre la torre. El humo negro levantándose hacia el cielo. El brazo de Lydia la alcanzó y Arica bajó la mirada de golpe, en cuanto la sintió apoyándose sobre sus caderas, enderezándola sobre la montura.

—Levanta, Arica.

Una vez más, nada llegó a contestar. Sintió todo el cuerpo de la guerrera endureciéndose. Sus piernas golpeando sobre los costados del animal que sin apenas tardar, apuró el galope. Hubo señas y gritos entre los guardias y la elfa. Entre Lydia y los demás, pero Arica no llegó a entenderlos. Sumado a la preocupación de no caer, ahora además, intentaba descifrar si tenían o no tenían un dragón sobre sus cabezas.

Lydia se abrió, flanqueando la torre por la izquierda, siguiendo a los pocos guardias que Irileth desviaba.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar, bajando el galope, acercándose despacio. La elfa hacía lo suyo también, desde el otro lado. Arica sintió el olor. Lo recordaba con demasiada claridad.

—Baja, te sostengo.

El animal había frenado por completo. La muchacha corrió la mano con la que se cubría el rostro, intentando que el olor no terminase de llegarle. Levantó su pierna, con algo de inseguridad, tirándose sobre la espalda de la mujer que poco tardó en atraparla con uno de sus brazos, llevándola con cuidado hasta el suelo. Arica levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió la tierra bajo sus botas.

—Gracias…

Lydia asintió, sin dejar el semblante serio que parecía llevar siempre encima. Bajó de un salto, pasando su pierna por encima del caballo y dejándose caer, ya con su escudo en uno de sus brazos. Arica la vio revolver la única alforja del animal, sacando de ella un precioso yelmo, adornado con dos cuernos  y unos bonitos grabados sobre el acero. En cuanto se lo puso, la muchacha la encontró más intimidante aún de lo que ya le parecía. Y más altanera, si aquello era posible.

—Sígueme. Quédate detrás.

Arica asintió. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que solo le hablase para darle una orden.

 

Era horrible, todo lo que rodeaba a la torre, era horrible. Los cuerpos estaban completamente irreconocibles y el olor se hacía insoportable. El fuego todavía estaba vivo en los pastizales cercanos a la atalaya. Lydia se acercaba despacio, cada poco, mirando sobre su hombro, asegurándose que la chica aún le seguía los pasos. Irileth y el resto de los guardias acortaban distancia también, desde el otro flanco.

Desde el umbral de la torre, un guardia agitaba sus brazos, haciendo señas hacia ellos. Lydia intentó entender sus gritos pero el viento soplaba fuerte y se llevaba sus palabras.

Arica sintió una pesadez sobre sus hombros. Se frenó, levantando sus ojos hacia los cielos.

—¿Qué tienes? Anda, no podemos quedarnos al descubierto…

Un rugido estremecedor se escuchó sobre sus cabezas. Lydia levantó también la mirada.

—Por la gracia de los nueve… ¿Qué demonios es eso…?

La muchacha logró despegarse de la visión por un momento, volviendo a la mujer. Lydia parecía haber perdido aquella actitud completamente controlada que siempre llevaba.

—Es un dragón.

Sí, un dragón estaba a punto de devorarlas, probablemente. Y sí, Arica estaba aterrorizada. Pero qué más podía hacer. Al menos por una vez, podía ser de ella de quien saliese la actitud superada.

—Sí, sí que lo es… —Los ojos verdes bajaron hacia la muchacha, y esta vez, estaban completamente encendidos.— No te separes.

La joven guerrera la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándola a correr hacia la torre. Los gritos del guardia comenzaban a tener más sentido ahora y Arica llegó a ver al reducido grupo, ocultándose dentro de lo que quedaba de la torre.

La elfa y los guardias estaban ya cubriéndose tras las ruinas sueltas alrededor de la atalaya. Los que llevaban arcos, los tenían tensados ya y las primeras flechas surcaban el aire.

Arica no dejaba de sentir su pensamiento cada vez más embotado. Intentaba mirar hacia el cielo pero Lydia no hacía más que tirar de su brazo, arrastrándola a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

—¡Deja de mirarlo y muévete!

La muchacha volvió la vista hacia delante, intentando concentrarse en su paso. No les quedaba mucho por llegar.

El guardia que no había dejado de agitar sus brazos en ningún momento, acababa de dejarse caer al suelo, tomándose la cabeza. El sol se escondió de golpe y Arica levantó la mirada. Pudo distinguir las escamas de la bestia con facilidad, tal era la distancia a la que el dragón acababa de pasar sobre ellas. Lo vio girar en el aire y estirar sus tremendas garras.

Y todo el suelo tembló cuando cayó sobre lo que quedaba de la torre.

—¡No dejen de disparar!

La elfa oscura trepaba sobre las rocas con agilidad, su espada en mano, saltando de una piedra a otra, hacia la derrumbada entrada. La bestia volvió a rugir, con ferocidad. La tenían de frente y no había sitio donde pudiesen cubrirse.

El dragón giró su cabeza hacia las rocas desde donde las flechas volaban en su dirección. Arica lo vio abrir sus inmensas fauces y una catarata de fuego escapar con violencia, como si el mismo infierno acabara de salirle de la garganta.

Los gritos de los guardias no dejaban de escucharse, y las llamas no parecían capaces de extinguirse. La bestia giraba su largo cuello y Arica sabía que no tenían donde correr, en cuestión de segundos, iba a alcanzarlas.

Se sintió de rodillas en un instante y no tardó demasiado en entender, que estaba prácticamente metida bajo la joven guerrera, que la abrazaba con su mano libre, apresándola contra ella y con su otro brazo, levantaba su pesado escudo hacia el cielo.

Sintió el terrible calor pasarle por encima y un quejido constante, desde el pecho de la guerrera, justo sobre sus espaldas. No se movió. No lo hizo hasta que vio la ola de fuego alejarse de ellas y entonces, se giró. Lydia la soltó, levantándose con esfuerzo, arrojando el escudo en llamas, golpeando sobre la piel que escapaba de su armadura, apagándola.

—Tu hombro…

Allí donde su armadura terminaba y solo la protección de piel la cubría, Arica vio como el cuero había casi desaparecido por completo y el fuego había llegado a la piel de la mujer, dejando una horrible quemadura.

—¡Rápido, Arica! Antes de que nos alcance otra vez…

La mano de Lydia volvió a cerrarse sobre su muñeca y en un instante, corrían otra vez. Sintió sus brazos impulsándola desde su cintura en cuanto llegaron a las piedras. Se giró, con intención de ayudarla pero la guerrera ya estaba tras sus pasos, apurándola una vez más.

Para cuando lograron entrar a lo que quedaba de la torre, estaban ya sin aliento.

Algunos guardias heridos yacían sobre el suelo mientras sus compañeros hacían lo posible. Irileth arrojó uno de los dos arcos que sostenía, hacia Lydia, que lo atrapó sin dudar.

—Tenemos que subir, tenemos que cubrir a los que todavía están fuera.

La mujer asintió, tomando una de las aljabas que ya no tenía dueño y llenándola de todas las flechas que pudo encontrar.

—Te sigo, Irileth. Pero no creo que podamos solas contra esta bestia.

—Hay que intentarlo al menos.

Arica vio a la guerrera asentir.

Lo que deberían estar haciendo era encontrar la forma de huir de allí, o de al menos, conseguir ayuda. Pero estaban a punto de trepar una torre a la que no podía faltarle mucho más que un soplido para derrumbarse. Y no llevaban más que un montón de palillos afilados a las espaldas, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para frenar a un dragón.

A veces, Arica realmente no podía entender en que pensaba un guerrero. Si es que aquel tipo de personas se detenía a hacerlo alguna vez.

—¡Lydia! ¡Es ridículo! El Jarl no las quiere muertas.

Tenía que decirles algo. Tenía que intentar frenarlas, o la culpa se le iba a quedar dentro.

Lydia se giró, algo sorprendida, al escuchar la forma en que la muchacha había soltado su nombre.

—Es mi deber. No te muevas de allí.

Arica soltó el aire, negando con su cabeza. Lo había intentado, pero esa gente, solo quería morir.

Era ridículo. De nadie podía ser el deber de morir, por nada. Estaban allí para intentar desviar la atención del dragón. Estaban allí para terminar de entender que sí, que esas bestias existían.

Arica se quedó en silencio por un momento, la mirada clavada al suelo.

Ella también estaba allí en una misión. Por el único motivo por el cual la habían arrastrado a esa torre, era para que les dijese si el dragón que estaba atacándolos en aquel momento, era el mismo que había destruido Helgen.

Insultó para sus adentros. Morir, no lo tenía planeado. Pero al menos iba a intentar cumplir con su parte.

Tomó uno de los arcos apoyado contra la pared y algunas flechas, cruzando una aljaba sobre su espalda. El arco era la única arma que había aprendido a manejar en su vida, y contra un blanco inmóvil, no se le daba tan mal. Bien distinto iba a ser tratar de asestar a un dragón. Se sonrió, mientras subía las escalinatas a toda prisa. Al menos, con el tamaño que la bestia alcanzaba, no iba a ser tan difícil saber hacia qué lado apuntar.

 

 

 


	7. Capítulo VII

 

_Pude sentir el llamado_

_el más grave de todos,_

_el que no permite_

_ni la duda,_

_ni la espera,_

_ni siquiera el parpadeo._

_Pude sentirlo dentro,_

_y lo que esperaban de mí_

_lo di sin resistencia._

 

 

—¡Arica!

Lydia tensó su arco, disparando la flecha con precisión. Se giró hacia la muchacha. La vio inmóvil, su mirada en los cielos.

—¡Arica! ¡Vuelve!

La joven guerrera podía sentir el arco de Irileth tensándose a sus espaldas. El rugido se acercaba otra vez.

—¡Lydia! ¡Déjala! ¡Tenemos que bajar!

Lydia se soltó del brazo que la atrapaba, moviéndose hacia la chica. Toda la torre estaba en llamas. Se agachó, pasando su brazo alrededor de los muslos de la muchacha y sin esfuerzo, tirándola sobre su hombro. La sintió reaccionar, al fin, pero no se frenó, bajando por las destruidas escaleras todo lo rápido que podía.

Vio a la elfa oscura girarse desde abajo. Sintió el temblor.

—¡Abajo! ¡Cúbrete, por los dioses!

Lydia arrojó a la muchacha contra los escalones, tirándose sobre ella, justo a tiempo para esquivar el infierno de llamas que entraba por la gran abertura que el dragón había logrado abrir sobre una de las paredes de la torre.

La guerrera esperó algunos momentos en aquella posición, asegurándose que aquella bestia no iba a volver a desatar un infierno por la misma abertura. Se irguió, clavando sus ojos en los de la muchacha, todavía debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Te di una orden! ¡Debías esperar, no seguirme!

Arica intentó levantarse. La alta mujer prácticamente la apresaba con su cuerpo. Trató de comprender dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era el sonido de sus flechas cortando el aire, clavándose entre las escamas del dragón. El alarido. El dolor. El intenso dolor y las palabras sin sentido dentro de su cabeza. La tristeza.

—¿Lydia?

—¡Por los nueve! Bendita la hora que eliges para perder la cordura… ¡Irileth! ¡Sigue!

La guerrera miraba hacia las escaleras. Era imposible aquel camino ya. El fuego apenas era tolerable desde dónde se encontraban y la piedra había terminado de caer, dejándolas aisladas en aquella planta. La elfa levantó la voz, intentando decir, pero el sonido no llegaba con suficiente claridad al otro lado.

—Arica, tienes que saltar.

—¿Qué?

Lydia la levantó, sin dificultad, acercándose al agujero en el muro. Era la única salida. El calor del fuego era cada vez más insoportable y el humo iba a terminar sofocándolas incluso antes de que las llamas acabaran con ellas. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando hacia el horizonte. Suspiró.

—Por supuesto… tenía que ser.

La muchacha no terminaba de comprender prácticamente nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Le siguió la mirada a la guerrera. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella en cuanto la vio. Sobre un blanco caballo, una mujer de colorados cabellos galopaba hacia la torre, de pie sobre los estribos, tensando un inmenso arco. Llegaba a escucharle la voz pero no podía descifrar sus palabras. Detrás de ella, varios guerreros se acercaban sobre sus monturas. Con arcos y hachas. Mazos y espadas. Parecía que la ayuda llegaba.

El fuerte silbido a su costado la obligó a separar la mirada, levantando sus ojos. Lydia agitaba su mano hacia abajo y la que respondía a su llamado, acercándose al galope, era la mujer del arco.

—¡Aela! ¿Puedes?

Arica paseaba la mirada entre las dos mujeres. La guerrera hacía una seña completamente irreconocible hacia ella, pero evidentemente, la mujer debajo, lo entendía sin problemas. Abrió sus boca, dispuesta a preguntar de que se trataba aquello, cuando se sintió en el aire, en los brazos de la guerrera, que no se había molestado siquiera en preguntar. El enojo le subió al estómago, y otra vez, a un segundo ya de largar el insulto, el pánico la abarcó por completo.

Lydia acababa de soltarla, hacia el suelo.

Su cabeza no tuvo tiempo de entender. No tuvo tiempo de gritar. Siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos y en un instante, los brazos que la sostenían ya no eran los mismos. La mujer del arco le sonreía.

—Sujétate bien…

Arica escuchó su propia risa. La más tonta de todas las risas que alguna vez había dejado escapar. Se odió por eso, pero al menos, ya no tenía que ver a aquella imponente mujer a los ojos mientras el color le teñía por completo la cara. En un movimiento, la arquera se había encargado de acomodarla frente a ella, pasándole las riendas.

—¡Solo evita al dragón! ¡Pero dame tiro!

La muchacha no tenía idea cual era la palabra que Aela había soltado, pero el caballo no había tardado un instante.  Galopaba enloquecido, atravesando los campos.

—¡Hacia el dragón! ¡Llévanos hacia él!

Arica apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En un momento, intentaba controlar las riendas de la montura, sintiendo a sus espaldas como la increíble mujer no dejaba de soltar flechas hacia el cielo. Si hubiese tenido tiempo, se habría dejado llevar por el pánico, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener algo de control sobre su sorpresiva situación.

 

Lydia insultó hacia el aire, con ganas, viendo como la cazadora se alejaba con la muchacha, llevándola hacia las llamas.

Se apuró, intentando desatar las correas de su armadura. Si saltaba con todo aquel peso encima, iba a romperse las piernas, no importaba cuan bien lograse caer.

Al fin, logró liberarse de su pechera, arrojándola por el hueco. Sus grebas siguieron después. Todo lo demás, ya había caído antes. Respiró. No iba a ser agradable.

Sintió el golpe, y aunque intentó amortiguarlo con sus piernas, todo su costado terminó chocando con violencia contra la tierra. Cerró sus puños sobre la tierra, atrapando los hierbajos entre sus dedos y arrastrándose con dolor, intentando recuperar el aire. Se giró, levantando la mirada. Hasta el cielo parecía arder.

Se fue levantando con lentitud, apoyándose en su espada, tomando su escudo. Una camisa de lino y unas ajustadas calzas de lana distaba bastante de ser el atuendo ideal para estar bajo las llamas de un dragón. Pero tenía que llegar a la muchacha. El Jarl la había puesto bajo su protección y no importaba cuan desobediente e irritante llegase a ser la criatura, no dejaba de ser su deber. Fue rodeando la torre, intentando encontrarla con la mirada.

Arrojarla, literalmente, a los brazos de Aela, no había sido la mejor forma de mantenerla fuera de peligro, bien lo sabía. Pero no le había quedado más opción.

Dio un silbido alargado, hacia los campos.

Su caballo poco tardó en aparecer. Su oscuro pelaje brillando con violencia gracias a las crecidas llamas que todo lo estaban devorando. Lo montó, apresurada, guiándolo hacia donde los Compañeros cabalgaban, siguiendo el vuelo del dragón. Necesitaba asegurarse de que la muchacha no terminase muerta.

 

Arica podía sentirlo, cada vez que se acercaban más a él. No era el rugido infernal que los ensordecía. Ni la visión de las llamas quemando todo a su alrededor. No era siquiera el impresionante espectáculo de ver aquella bestia surcando los cielos frente a ella. No. Era algo distinto, dentro de su cabeza, lleno de palabras que nunca antes había escuchado y que no podía comprender pero que sin embargo, las conocía, en la forma que uno conoce su reflejo cuando lo descubre sobre el agua.

Sentía los gritos de Aela a sus espaldas e intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, mantener las riendas en sus manos. Se giró, mirando sobre su hombro, al sentir su nombre desde atrás, en una voz que reconocía ya.

La mujer cabalgaba hacia ellas, espada en mano. El verde en su mirada, enfurecido. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlas y Arica pudo adivinar que parte de la furia en la guerrera estaba dirigido hacia ella con una precisión inconfundible, pero antes de que Lydia terminase de ponerse a la par de la blanca yegua de la cazadora, la muchacha llegó a sentir el temblor en todo su cuerpo y su mirada se movió hacia delante otra vez, buscando a la bestia.

El inmenso dragón acababa de plantarse en la tierra, rugiendo furioso, con las escamas atravesadas ya por un centenar de flechas.

Aela saltó de la montura, tensando su arco, cada poco frenando, soltando una flecha, y volviendo a correr. Lydia tiró de las riendas de su caballo, que levantó sus dos patas delanteras, relinchando.

—¡Arica! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve a la torre!

La muchacha no llegó a contestar. Lydia golpeaba sus talones a los costados de su montura, que no tardó en responder, alejándose al galope, en la misma dirección en la que todos iban. Hacia el dragón.

Arica se quedó allí, sin poder moverse. La guerrera había soltado otra de sus órdenes y dentro, sabía que era lo más sabio. Retroceder, alejarse del aliento mortal de aquella bestia. Acababa de ver como guerreros curtidos y bien armados apenas duraban un momento bajo las llamas, poco iba a poder hacer ella, que ni siquiera un simple arco llevaba encima.

Sí, lo inteligente, hubiera sido hacer caso a las órdenes de la nórdica mujer. Pero Arica, contra todo lo que la razón le gritaba, avanzó, obligando al caballo de la cazadora a un trote tranquilo y al poco, dejándolo galopar. Moviéndose en la dirección contraria hacia donde Lydia la había enviado. Acercándose hacia el dragón.

El aire a su alrededor parecía espesarse, como si intentase atraparla, frenarla. Delante, el fuego, los alaridos y las flechas que seguían clavándose con violencia sobre la bestia.

Algunos, los más valientes, rodeaban al dragón que parecía ya no poder levantar vuelo, aunque su cuello seguía moviéndose hacia todos los lados, arrojando llamas y terribles dentadas en dirección a todo lo que se le acercaba. Las flechas no dejaban de caer sobre la bestia y las armas empuñadas intentaban cortar sobre las escamas.

Arica llegó a ver a la joven guerrera, con nada más que una liviana camisa, llegando hacia el dragón y desmontando de un salto, metiéndose a las espaldas de la bestia.

Los rugidos ya no parecían tan amenazantes y Arica no estaba segura si su imaginación había terminado de dispararse o podía escuchar el dolor de la bestia.

Frenó su caballo, bajando con algo de dificultad. Le costaba respirar.

Vio a la alta mujer a solo un paso del dragón. La vio trepar por su cola y tardó en creer lo que estaba viendo. Lydia caminaba sobre la bestia, que no hacía más que rugir y escupir fuego, intentando quitarse de encima todas las puntas que no dejaban de atravesarla.

Arica cayó al suelo, de rodillas. Las piernas le fallaban y no entendía bien porqué. Quería dejar de ver aquello. Quería cerrar sus ojos pero algo mucho más fuerte que su voluntad la obligaba a seguir viendo.

La espada de Lydia brilló por un momento, sobre la cabeza del dragón, antes de caer sobre la carne blanda detrás de su cuello.

Tuvo que afirmarse a su arma enterrada, para no caer, en cuanto el animal se estiró hacia los cielos, liberando un alarido desgarrador.

Arica terminó de caer a la tierra, jadeando.

Vio a la guerrera soltarse a un costado del dragón, cayendo, colgando de su espada, abriendo aún más la herida mortal.

Vio las pupilas alargadas de la bestia, apagándose. El amarillo de fuego de sus ojos, agotándose. Creyó escucharle la voz, profunda e inentendible.

Arica levantó su brazo, estirándolo hacia la bestia.

Vio a Lydia golpeando contra el suelo y al dragón cayendo justo detrás. Un sonido sobrenatural surgió del cuerpo sin vida de la bestia y todo a su alrededor se tiñó de rojo. La tierra volvió a temblar, sacudiendo a los que estaban allí, desparramándolos por los suelos.

Lydia se arrastraba hacia ella, con todas las preguntas en su mirada.

Y la luz estalló con violencia.

 

—Arica.

Las palabras la habían golpeado, podía jurarlo. Habían sido palabras, dichas dentro de su pecho, sin voz alguna. Y la habían golpeado.

—Arica, despierta.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, despacio. Irileth levantaba su cabeza con cuidado.

—El dragón, Arica. ¿Era el mismo?

—No.

No necesitaba pensarlo. Dentro, conocía con exactitud la respuesta. Aquel dragón no había sido el mismo. Y tampoco necesitaba levantarse para ver el cuerpo. También podía sentir que ya no existía.

—Levántate si puedes. Tenemos que cargar con los heridos. Hay demasiados, muchacha. Demasiados…

La elfa se alejó. Arica se irguió, como pudo. A poca distancia, el inmenso esqueleto de un dragón la observaba, con sus cuencas vacías y sus gigantescos dientes desnudos.

—¿Qué…?

Arica no terminó de hacerse la pregunta. Justo bajo la blanca cabeza, la guerrera yacía. Sus ojos cerrados. La sangre en su rostro. En su camisa. No llevaba su armadura ni su yelmo y la muchacha no entendía muy bien el por qué. Pero lo que sí podía entender, era que estaba herida. O muerta.

La recordaba. La había visto, abriéndole el cuello al dragón.

Arica se puso de pie. Quizás, no había sido de ayuda en la batalla, era cierto. Y estaba bastante claro que el pánico le hacía perder el control sobre sí misma, no dejaba de perder el conocimiento en aquellas situaciones. Miró a su alrededor. Los quejidos de los heridos comenzaban a llegarle. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento. No terminaba de sentirse como ella misma. Algo extraño, en su estómago. Como si estuviese sintiendo en aquel momento algo que hasta entonces nunca antes había tenido allí.

Sacudió la cabeza. Podía hacerse útil. Todo lo que no había podido ayudar mientras aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres iban muriendo delante de sus ojos, podía intentar hacerlo ahora. Y sabía de sobra por dónde tenía que empezar.

 

Lydia abrió sus ojos, despacio. Reconocía la habitación en la que estaba. Era una de las tantas que, por no pocas monedas, podían rentarse en el mostrador de la única posada decente de la ciudad.

Arica se acercó a ella, levantando con cuidado el vendaje en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Curarte.

—¿Y sabes cómo?

La muchacha soltó el aire. Había algo en aquella mujer que no dejaba de molestarle. No terminaba de recobrar la consciencia y ya estaba irritándola. Para llevar menos de un día de conocerla, era bastante intenso.

—No, solo estoy probando. Solo estoy, tú sabes, probando polvos y líquidos sobre lo que queda de tu hombro.

—¿Lo que queda?

Arica se quedó un momento en la mirada de la mujer. Por un segundo, solo por un instante, creyó leer el miedo en ella.

—Estaba bromeando. Por supuesto que sé lo que hago. Caíste con tu cabeza, pero parece que todo sigue en su lugar, o al menos, todo sigue como estaba antes del golpe. Tienes algunas costillas magulladas. Una torcedura en tu tobillo. Y una quemadura, bastante horrible, en tu hombro. Pero estás fuera de peligro. Si no lo estuvieses, estarías en el templo, junto a los heridos más graves…

—Oh… Entonces tú eres la que está al mando de los raspones y las torceduras.

—Al menos conozco mis propias limitaciones. Puedes estar segura que no voy a arrojarme sobre un dragón blandiendo una espada en paños menores.

—¿Lo maté verdad?

Arica se giró, negando con su cabeza. La desfachatez de la mujer.

—No, Lydia. Había docenas de guerreros rodeándolo. Que hayas sido la última en golpear, no significa que hayas sido tú la que lo mató.

Lydia hizo una mueca, cayendo sobre la almohada. Acababa de matar a un dragón, con su espada. Y aunque sabía que no era correcto alardear sobre sus acciones, había sido bastante impresionante. Lo había trepado. Había visto la carne sin escamas y había trepado hasta ella, hundiendo su espada allí, dando el golpe de gracia a la inmensa bestia.

—No lo mataste tú, por los dioses. Es… irritante que pienses así.

—Dame agua.

—¿Qué?

—Agua. El líquido sin color ¿Estás segura que sabes lo que haces, verdad?

Arica se giró, indignada. Era cierto, estaba bastante lejos de entender como el común de la gente se trataba, y que modales eran adecuados o cuales no hacían falta. Pero si aquello era lo normal, por los dioses que no pensaba tomarlo tan fácil.

—Pídela como corresponde. O levántate y sírvetela tú.

Lydia abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. Vaya coraje el de la muchacha. Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer, solo por mantenerla a salvo. Incluso la quemadura en su hombro, que ardía como si le hubiesen echado sales encima, no era más que otra de las tantas heridas que había terminado ganando por protegerla. Y no contenta aún, había tenido que cargarla sobre ese mismo hombro, el mismo que el dragón casi le había derretido, solo porque la muchacha no sabía seguir la más básica de las órdenes.

—Dime, Arica. ¿Tienes padre? ¿Alguien que se haga cargo de ti? ¿Alguien más fuerte que tú?

—¿Más fuerte que yo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Lydia entrecerró los ojos. Era quizás, una expresión un tanto vulgar, pero bien conocida. Lo que intentaba preguntarle, era si llevaba el lazo. Podía ver que sus manos estaban desnudas, pero algunas muchachas, solían colgarlo a su cuello.

—Si vives con tus padres o estás casada, Arica.

—No, ninguna. Nadie se hace cargo de mí, ni tengo a nadie más fuerte, sea lo que sea que insinúas con eso.

 La mujer intentó erguirse, con algo de dolor.

—No intentaba decir nada que no fuese visible. Está claro que blandir una espada no es tu fuerte. Tampoco pareces mercader, ni muy sobrada de séptims. Si nadie se hace cargo de ti ¿Qué haces para andar por los caminos?

—¿Qué hago? Ando. Simplemente. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Y ahora mientes. ¿Piensas que voy a creerme que una muchacha como tú puede viajar libremente, de una aldea a la siguiente, sin terminar muerta al costado del camino?

Arica se giró, terminando de moler las hierbas en el mortero y vertiendo el agua con cuidado. Pasando la pasta a la venda de lino, empapándola bien. Escuchó la voz de la guerrera, que volvía por más.

—Si tú estuvieses a mi cargo, hoy te hubieses ganado unos buenos azotes.

La cataplasma se le escapó de los dedos, cayendo sobre el mueble en el que trabajaba. Se giró, furiosa, clavando la mirada sobre la irritante mujer.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto descaro para hablarme de esa forma? Puede que yo no tenga padres, pero los tuyos, sin duda, modales no te enseñaron.

Lydia dejó escapar una risa seca, sin correr la mirada de la furibunda muchacha.

—Me enseñaron bien, Arica. Y me enseñaron mi lugar también. No eres más que una muchacha, sin nadie que responda por ti. Sin dinero, sin hogar. No sabes blandir un arma y por los Dioses, está claro, no puedes defenderte por ti misma. ¿Y yo soy la descarada aquí?

Arica se giró otra vez, tomando la cataplasma, mordiéndose los labios.

—Intenté protegerte y no recibí de tu parte, más que desobediencia. Era mi deber, lo sé, y no esperaba tu gratitud. Pero al menos, podrías haber ocupado el lugar que te correspondía.  Tus actos de rebeldía en medio de una batalla, casi cuestan vidas. La mía, por ejemplo.

La muchacha se acercó, todavía orgullosa, hasta la mujer. Bajó la cataplasma sobre su hombro desnudo, sintiendo la mirada intensa de la guerrera clavada sobre ella. La vio separar sus labios otra vez.

—Siento haberte ofendido… ¿Quizás no estás bien enterada de nuestras costumbres? Quizás estas demasiado lejos de tu tierra ¿Puede ser así?

Arica apretó con un poco más de ganas de las necesarias, sintiendo el quejido de la mujer.

—¿Qué dices? —la muchacha le contestó sin mirarla. Sabía que estaba intentando leerla— Estoy perfectamente enterada de todo lo que necesito saber.

—Entonces voy a insistir con los azotes. Sin duda te harían bien.

Arica soltó la cura, girándose otra vez. Se acercó hasta la mesa. Llenó el jarro de agua, tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Mira, solo intento ser honesta contigo. No sé de dónde vienes, ni que hacías en Helgen, ni como llegaste con vida hasta aquí. Pero la suerte no es algo en lo que quieres confiar durante demasiado tiempo.

Arica se giró, dando un paso hacia la mujer, observándola. Lydia estiró su brazo, intentando llegar al jarro. En un solo movimiento, la muchacha arrojó sobre el rostro de la guerrera todo el contenido, sin dejar que una sola expresión le escapase de encima.

Le había colmado la paciencia. No era una simple muchacha. No necesitaba que se hiciesen cargo de ella y por los Dioses que nadie iba a azotarla.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, dejando el jarro a un costado.

—Lo que se me antoja, Lydia.

Se dio media vuelta, dejando la habitación, sin perder el tiempo en escuchar respuestas. Había tenido suficiente. Había gente, que simplemente, carecía por completo de cualquier vestigio de educación. Y Arica había pasado por demasiado en las últimas semanas, como para además, tener que aguantar a aquella mujer.

Definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso.

 

 

 

 


	8. Capítulo VIII

 

_Y al final de la montaña,_

_sobre el pico más alto_

_que toda una vida_

_me había tomado encontrar,_

_no tuve más que hacer que sentarme_

_y desear estar otra vez_

_al pie de mi primera colina._

 

 

Las puertas del palacio se cerraron a sus espaldas una vez que el Jarl había quedado satisfecho con su relato y con la pobremente detallada descripción de los dos dragones que había logrado armar.

Farengar, el hechicero de la corte, había mostrado más que un interés profundo sobre la cuestión y Arica había puesto todo de sí para no terminar sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda con su oscura y penetrante mirada y su constante manía de hacerle repetir una y otra vez lo que había sucedido. No parecía creerle que había perdido la consciencia en el último momento y seguía exigiendo que lo relatase una y otra vez.

Sí, la habían dejado marchar del palacio y de momento, su ayuda ya no era necesaria. Pero Farengar había insistido en que el Jarl no le quitase aún la protección y aunque era libre de vagar por la ciudad a gusto, debía permanecer en Carrera Blanca hasta que el hechicero se diese por satisfecho con sus interrogatorios.

No podía quejarse. Al menos tenía una cama, un techo y calor para resguardarse del frío, y el único precio que tenía que pagar, era el de repetirse cada vez que el oscuro hombre quisiese volver a escucharla, el de mantenerse dentro de las murallas, algo que no le costaba en absoluto, y el de tolerar a la irritable mujer a la que le habían impuesto la tarea de protegerla.

Aquella última parte no terminaba de convencerla. Lydia seguía recuperándose en una de las habitaciones de la posada y no parecía que fuese a moverse de allí en el corto plazo. No tenía idea cuanto podía durar aquella situación, pero por los nueve, iba a sacarle provecho.

Cierto era que estaba una vez más, sin rumbo fijo aparente. Pero había algo diferente. Por una vez, estaba segura, tras los muros de una ciudad. No tenía hambre, ni frío, ni cansancio. Y bajo su capa, enganchada con cuidado a su cinto, podía sentir el peso de su modesta bolsa, que no había llegado aún a vaciarse, gracias a la generosidad del Jarl.

Rodeó al gran árbol, bajando las escalinatas sin apuro, escuchando la predica del sacerdote que, por lo que venía aprendiendo de aquella ciudad, parecía ser parte del paisaje.

No quedaba mucha luz todavía pero pocas tiendas del mercado se habían levantado y prácticamente todos seguían allí. Las distintas voces se mezclaban unas con otras, ofreciendo a cualquiera que pudiese escuchar, todas las maravillas que podían ser compradas con dinero.

Arica se detuvo frente a un cuidado puesto. Una anciana, a la que no le cabía una arruga más en su frente, le regaló una sonrisa desdentada, levantando un bello colgante plateado entre sus dedos.

—Es una amatista encantada, niña. Y la cadena, de plata auténtica. Puede traerte el amor de quien sea que añores.

Arica intentó devolverle la sonrisa. De sobra sabía que aquella piedra, no era una amatista y que aquel metal ni siquiera llegaba a ser una imitación decente de la plata. Acarició la piedra, con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Era una baratija, pero era bonita.

—¿Cuánto pides por ella, mujer?

Arica se sobresaltó, girándose, el colgante todavía enredado entre sus dedos. Levantó la mirada. Era la mujer del arco, frente a ella, con una sonrisa entre sus labios. La muchacha solo pudo estirar la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole la joya. Aela se sonrió, levantando su mano también y apretando con suavidad la de Arica, cerrándola alrededor del colgante.

—Es tuyo. No lo quiero para mí.

El viento no llegaba a soplar con fuerza al abrigo de las murallas y las casas que las rodeaban, pero la brisa era suficiente para hacer bailar los colorados cabellos de la cazadora, que no dejaba de sonreír, observando a la joven, temporalmente enmudecida, y a sus expresivos ojos.

—Son seis platas para ti, Aela.

La mujer solo giró su cabeza, sin despegar su mano de la de Arica. Su semblante se endureció y sus ojos claros se encendieron.

—Anciana, no intentes timarme.

La vieja mujer no respondió, agachando un poco su cabeza. Arica vio a la cazadora llegar al saco atado al costado de su cintura, abriéndolo con solo dos de sus dedos y alcanzando una moneda de plata. Estirándola hacia la anciana.

—Eso es demasiado poco…

—Tú y yo sabemos que no.

Arica logró despegar su mirada de la cazadora, por un momento, volviendo a las arrugas de la mujer. Estaba claro que Aela llevaba razón y que incluso, una moneda de plata, era más que suficiente por aquella baratija. Pero la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la anciana. Bajó a su bolsa, con una sonrisa.

—Quizás yo puedo darle una moneda también, y así quedar en paz.

Sintió los dedos de la cazadora otra vez sobre los suyos, frenándola. Cuando levantó sus ojos otra vez, la mujer le sonreía.

—Déjalo. Si crees que ese es el precio justo, lo pago.

La cazadora estiró otra moneda hacia la anciana, sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¿Me ayudas?

Las dos comenzaron a andar por entre los puestos del mercado, que ocupaban toda la plaza y terminaban internándose en las calles más anchas del distrito de las nubes.

Aela señaló el colgante, aún entre los dedos de la chica.

—Con eso.

—Oh. Sí, claro. Toma.

Arica lo extendió hacia la cazadora, que no tardó en tomarlo. Se giró, pasando sus dos manos por detrás de su cabello, levantándolo y dejando su cuello expuesto, esperando.

Sintió a la mujer a sus espaldas. Sus dos manos por encima de sus hombros. Las cosquillas de sus dedos sobre su piel. Tardó un momento en soltar su cabello y girarse.

—Así. Perfecto. No es lo que hubiese elegido para ti, pero después de todo, estoy segura que tampoco habría podido pagar por una piedra que realmente te haga justicia.

Arica sintió el color subiéndole con violencia.

—Es más que suficiente. Es… significa mucho para mí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque… porque tú me lo regalaste.

Perfecto. No tenía idea de dónde podía haber salido esa frase. La mujer delante de ella era, prácticamente, una completa desconocida. Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Me llaman Aela. Si algún día quieres buscarme otra vez...

La cazadora se giró, señalando hacia un alargado edificio que sobresalía del resto, construido sobre unas rocas que se levantaban a varios pies de todas las casas circundantes.

—Allí. Dices mi nombre, y no voy a tardar. Tengo que irme ahora, pero si te encuentras con tiempo entre tus manos…

—Claro que sí.

Un poco menos desesperada, no podía ser tan difícil intentar sonar algo menos ansiosa, era el único pensamiento que Arica podía escuchar en su mente.

La cazadora le sonrió una vez más, bajando su cabeza con apuro, y desapareciendo entre las gentes, internándose en las calles. La muchacha tardó bastante en correr la mirada de aquel último lugar donde la había visto desaparecer.

Era tarde y el frío comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Los puestos no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo más allí y los rostros ya no parecían tan amables. Arica paso sus dedos sobre el colgante, con una sonrisa. Se apuró, volviendo sobre sus pasos, hacia la plaza, hacia la posada. Era mejor que llegase temprano para conseguir un lugar en las mesas y meter algo en su estómago antes de dar aquel día por terminado.

 

Había tardado más de la cuenta en el mercado y para cuando atravesó el umbral de la posada, Arica la encontró a rebosar.

Fuera, las noches comenzaban a ser heladas y los que no querían meterse pronto a sus hogares, buscaban lugar en el amplio salón de la Yegua Abanderada y quizás, con un jarro de bebida entre las manos y algo de buena suerte, escuchar la historia que todos en Carrera Blanca no se cansaban de escuchar una y otra vez desde que había sucedido. De cómo la guardia de la ciudad, comandada por la edecán del Jarl, había logrado abatir a nada más y nada menos, que a un verdadero dragón.

Arica buscó con la mirada, esperando encontrar donde sentarse. Lo guisado, siempre se quedaba corto y las mujeres allí no servían a menos que no tuvieses un lugar en las mesas. Se sonrió, apurándose al último espacio que quedaba libre en la larga y gruesa tabla arrimada contra la pared. Pasó con apuro sus piernas sobre el banco, bajando a él. Levantó la mirada después, solo para darse cuenta, que hubiese preferido subir a sus habitaciones sin probar bocado.

Lydia la observaba, exactamente frente a ella. Un cuenco caliente en la palma de su mano. Un pedazo de pan negro, humedecido en el guiso, en la otra. Sus ojos apenas se quedaron sobre ella, bajando otra vez a la comida que devoraba con ganas. Con demasiadas ganas.

Arica distinguió el vendaje en su hombro, bajo la camisa de lino. Era la misma venda que ella misma le había puesto hacía ya, más de un día entero. Seguramente solo había reutilizado la tira de lino para sostener la cura en su lugar. Porque tenía que haber vuelto a limpiar aquella herida, después de todo, no podía ser la primera vez que una mujer como ella terminara con aquel tipo de lesiones. Tenía que saber lo importante que era mantenerla limpia.

Bajó la mirada en cuanto Lydia volvió la atención sobre ella. La mesera no tardó en ponerle un cuenco delante y Arica se decidió a concentrarse en aquel sabroso guisado, y ya no volver a levantar la vista.

 

—Te lo digo aquí mismo, y marca bien mis palabras. La viuda va a quererme, es solo que todavía no lo sabe.

Arica miró de reojo al hombre a su costado, algo afectado por el aguamiel. Levantaba su voz como si quisiese que todos allí lo escuchasen.

—Dudo que termine queriéndote, Mikael. No importa cuánto la endulces con esa lengua de plata que llevas entre los dientes… la mujer no va a abrirse de piernas para ti.

Algunas carcajadas sonaron a lo largo de la mesa. La muchacha intentó que el gesto no se le viese. La conversación estaba lejos de agradarle. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido que acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de vulgaridad, pero rápido había aprendido cuan común era para la gente simple aquella forma de expresarse.

—Entonces, mi amigo. Será como a las bestias. Domarla como un buen nórdico sabe domar a un animal salvaje, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ahora mismo, tú mírame. —El alto hombre rubio estrelló el jarro de aguamiel a un costado de su plato, volcando casi la mitad.— ¡Carlotta, cariño! Basta de juegos ya. ¡Hoy te vienes conmigo!

Más risas estallaron alrededor de la sala, desde casi todas las bocas. Menos de la suya. Y de la de la mujer que seguía comiendo frente a ella. No le extrañó, la guerrera pocas veces cambiaba de semblante, la seriedad era siempre su mueca preferida.

Arica vio al hombre salirse de la mesa, pasando sus piernas sobre el banco, girándose hacia el centro de la sala. Intentó mirar sobre su hombro, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Lo que menos quería, es que un palurdo como aquel terminase ensañándose con ella también.

La mirada le llegó hasta una bella mujer sentada al calor del fuego. Sus ropas eran simples y en sus manos, algo de pan blanco. No era joven, podía adivinarse. Pero sus facciones resaltaban con gracia y sus curvas se adivinaban fuertes, incluso bajo la tela de su simple vestido. Ella, tampoco reía. Agachaba la mirada.

—¡Mujer! Estoy hablando contigo… ¡Ven aquí!

Mikael estiró su brazo, levantándola con brusquedad, atrapándola contra su cuerpo. Las risas seguían resonando en la sala y algunos abucheos también, aunque los menos. Se podía adivinar con facilidad la creciente incomodidad de la mujer, que intentaba, con poco éxito, quitarse al hombre de encima.

—¡Suficiente! Suéltala.

Arica se giró por completo, volviendo su mirada a la mujer que tenía frente a ella, que acababa de levantarse, y estaba de pie, mirando hacia el centro de la sala, en silencio.

—No es tu asunto, guerrera… Y no quieres hacerlo tu asunto.

La muchacha no entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo allí, pero de pronto, todas las risas se habían apagado y lo único que quedaba era silencio y tensión.

Lydia rodeó la mesa, en mangas de camisa. De su imponente armadura, solo llevaba calzadas las botas. Estaba claro que había dejado la cama solo para meterse algo en el cuerpo.

—Lo hago mi asunto ahora. Suéltala. Ya no puedes volver a molestar a esta mujer. Ni a hablarle si no es ella quien te hable primero.

Hulda se acercó, moviendo con energía el trapo que siempre llevaba en las manos, golpeando aquí y allá, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lentamente había empezado a formarse en círculo alrededor del bardo y la guerrera.

—¡Fuera con esto! ¡No van a volver a destrozar mi taberna con cuentos otra vez! ¡Todos! ¡Tú también!

Arica no se había levantado de la mesa. No había movido una sola parte de su cuerpo. Vio como un inmenso hombre tomaba del brazo a Carlotta también. Vio como todos allí, se movían hacia fuera, obedeciendo a la posadera que no dejaba de arrearlos hacia la puerta, golpeando con el trapo mojado a cada alma que llegaba a alcanzar.

La muchacha se puso de pie en cuanto todos terminaron de salir. En algún momento, tenía que comenzar a entender las costumbres de aquel barbárico lugar. Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando allí y por qué simplemente, la mujer no acusaba a aquel hombre con los guardias. O se marchaba de la taberna.

Sus piernas la fueron llevando hacia fuera. En cuanto pasó el umbral, la vio. Plantada en medio del círculo formado por el gentío. Tuvo que quedarse algo atrás, prácticamente colgando de una de las columnas de madera a la entrada de la posada, haciendo esfuerzo por llegar a verlo todo.

La guerrera no parecía tan imponente sin su armadura, aunque por la forma en que se movía, tampoco daba el talle de inofensiva. El hombre frente a ella parecía despejado ahora. Probablemente el aire, y la emoción de la pelea, le habían quitado de la sangre el aguamiel.

Arica cerró sus ojos por un instante, en cuanto los golpes comenzaron. No sabía bien que había imaginado que iba a suceder, pero por seguro, no era aquello. Lo que estaba viendo, era brutal. Ninguno de los dos parecía quedarse atrás. Los golpes eran violentos, y casi todos, terminaban sobre el rostro del otro. La sangre no había tardado en aparecer y Arica acababa de descubrir que aquello, solo había servido para alterar aún más a la ya enervada muchedumbre.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaban ya golpeándose salvajemente cuando al fin, el nórdico cayó de rodillas, levantando las manos. Había guardias entre la multitud, había mucha más gente de la que había salido de la taberna pero nadie parecía dispuesto a frenarlos. Arica frunció su ceño, cuando todos se quedaron en silencio, casi al mismo tiempo. Lydia acababa de extender su mano hacia el bardo, levantándolo. El hombre asentía, apoyándose en el hombro de la mujer.

—No voy a volver a hablarle a menos que me suelte palabra primero…

El nórdico había estirado la frase, intentando que la agitación que llevaba encima le dejase terminarla. Arica vio como la gente se dispersaba, en silencio otra vez. Como la mujer que Lydia acababa de defender se acercaba a ella, intentando tomar su mano, ofreciéndole algo que la muchacha no llegó a ver. Vio a la guerrera rechazarlo. La vio girar su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba y antes de quedarse a entender si sus ojos la habían encontrado, se apuró a volver a la posada. Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en el salón. Solo subió las escaleras, hacia las habitaciones, metiéndose con prisa dentro. Encerrándose. Dejándose caer sobre la puerta.

El corazón le latía con fuerzas y no entendía bien de que se trataba. Ver lo que acababa de suceder, la había impresionado. Y descolocado también. No entendía a aquella gente. Toda su vida había creído que era buena en eso. Que años y años entre libros y tutores, la habían convertido en si no otra cosa, una persona instruida, capaz de desenvolverse con soltura en sociedad. Capaz de juzgar el carácter de quien tenía frente a ella.

Cuanto se había equivocado. Y lo había entendido casi en el mismo instante en que había abandonado la seguridad de su hogar.

Qué lejos había crecido de aquella realidad.

Unas botas pesadas resonaron a sus espaldas, al otro lado de la gruesa madera. Arica sabía que era ella. La mujer se recuperaba de sus heridas a solo dos habitaciones de distancia. La orden del Jarl había sido clara, Lydia tenía que protegerla, o vigilarla, según como se mirase el asunto. Qué mejor que estar a dos puertas de distancia para cumplir con mayor facilidad su tarea. Su mano se prendió al corto pasante que había bajado al entrar, subiéndolo con apuro, sin terminar de entender bien el porqué, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Dio un paso decidido, atravesando el umbral.

La mirada de Lydia la encontró.

 

 


	9. Capítulo IX

 

 

_Los campos eran dorados,_

_parecían bañados en oro,_

_y el viento siempre los llenaba_

_de agradables y exóticos perfumes._

_Las gentes sonreían más hondo._

_El fuego calentaba mejor._

_Y aunque todo brillaba con más ganas_

_a mis ojos, siempre quedaba en falta_

_No era mi tierra. No era mi mundo._

_No era de aquí mi corazón._

 

 

—¿Por qué peleaste contra ese hombre?

Arica no pudo decir más que eso. No pudo hacer más que soltar la pregunta. Y no necesitó esperar la respuesta de Lydia para saber, en el mismo instante en que hablaba, que sus palabras probablemente sonaban a tontería. Pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba preguntar. Necesitaba comenzar a saber.

Lydia negó con la cabeza, dejando una risa acotada en su aliento, girando hacia la muchacha. Nada salió de sus labios. En cambio, su brazo empujó la puerta y la guerrera desapareció tras ella.

Arica soltó el aire, abriendo aún más sus ojos.

Ni siquiera se había dignado a contestarle de mala manera. Solo un bufido y dejarla allí, de pie, como si de una planta se tratase. Sus piernas avanzaron con ansias, acortando la distancia que separa las dos puertas y para su propia sorpresa, y aún más la de Lydia, terminó entrando a la habitación con actitud, sin un ápice de duda.

La guerrera se giró, un paño húmedo en su mano.

—¿Pero de dónde sales, Arica? ¿Qué haces?

—¡Te hice una pregunta!

Lydia dejó caer su brazo, apretando el paño, dando dos pasos hacia delante y plantándose frente a la chica, a la que le sacaba casi una cabeza entera.

—¿Quién te crees, niña? No tengo idea de dónde vienes pero por los Dioses tiene que ser de otro mundo.

—De uno en el que las personas tienen todavía un poco de educación y no son un manojo de borrachos vulgares y salvajes. ¡Y no soy una niña!

—Te comportas como una, a cada hora del día. Cuéntame, a ver. ¿Dónde queda ese mundo tuyo?

—Solo te hice una pregunta.

—Una pregunta que no harías nunca si entendieses siquiera algo de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Ya no me engañas, Arica. No es solo que tú no eres de aquí, sino que no pareces de ningún lado. Y no estoy segura si quiero saber que eres o que historia llevas detrás.

Arica torció un poco su cabeza, mirando hacia la guerrera, que había dado un paso hacia atrás, volviendo a arrimarse a la mesa.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No era una pregunta, dije que no quiero saberlo.

—¿Qué piensas que soy?

—No lo sé. Algún capricho de Mephala, quizás. O peor.

—¿Hablas en serio? Soy una persona normal, hecha de lo mismo de lo que tú estás hecha.

—Eso lo dudo.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

—Di algo que no sea una mentira.

La muchacha soltó el aire.

Podía simplemente marchar de allí. Girarse y salir por aquella puerta. O podía hablar. Podía soltar algo del peso que hasta ahora, no había podido compartir con nadie y que no hacía más que hundirla.

—Me críe encerrada entre muros de piedra.

—¿Una ciudad?

—No, Lydia.

—¿Una aldea?

—No. Una casa.

—Eso no dice nada. Muchos nos criamos en una casa, Arica. Al menos los que tuvimos suerte.

Arica levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, que se había dejado caer sobre la mesa, sus dos manos apoyadas en la madera. Vio sus nudillos, estropeados. Su rostro, que sangraba desde varios cortes. El morado en su ojo.

—No entiendes.

—Es porque no te explicas.

—Me críe dentro de una casa. Una casa inmensa. Grande como un palacio y rodeada de muros, en cada uno de sus cuatro costados. Jamás salí de allí. Es más, eran pocas las veces que abandonaba mis habitaciones. Todo lo que sé, lo aprendí de los libros que leí y los tutores que me impusieron.

Una mueca en el rostro de Lydia se había ido formando con lentitud. Casi una sonrisa. Arica la entendió. La mujer estaba a punto de burlarse. Sintió el calor subirle a la cara.

—¿Eres qué? ¿Noble? ¿Eso dices?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—No… bueno… No lo sé. No conozco muchos, tú sabes. Nosotros, el simple vulgo, no solemos codearnos con gente de tu naturaleza.

—Déjalo, crees que estoy mintiendo. Déjalo, Lydia.

La mujer la observó. Sus ojos grises encendidos. La piel sin una sola marca, apenas curtida, como si nunca antes hubiese tenido tiempo de aprender las penurias que había tenido que cargar en los últimos días. La indignación en su mirada. Sus movimientos, aunque furiosos, seguían cargando suavidad. A su mente, las imágenes de la primera vez que la había visto fueron volviendo. Su forma de deslizarse por el Gran Salón. La seguridad para hablar ante todos los que estaban allí. La gracia con que había agachado su cabeza, dejándole al Jarl la más humilde de las reverencias.

La chica era caprichosa. Era impertinente y nunca sabía cuándo mantener la lengua atada. No obedecía órdenes, ni aunque la vida le fuese en ello. Y jamás corría la mirada, jamás agachaba la cabeza.

—Estás hablando en serio…

—¡Claro que estoy hablándote en serio! Pediste una verdad, la tienes. ¿Alcanza?

Lydia bajó la mirada, sin saber que contestar. No tenía idea quien era aquella joven. De qué familia venía. Cuál era su casa. Incluso, hasta donde sabía, bien podía llevar un título delante de su nombre y ella estaba allí, en mangas de camisa. Con sangre sobre su rostro y sus manos. A solas, siendo totalmente inapropiada en todo.

Arica frunció el ceño.

—¿Lydia?

—Lo siento...

Lydia bajaba la cabeza, casi sin mirarla. Su actitud había cambiado por completo. La muchacha levantó su mano, intentando tapar su boca. La risa empezó a salir de sus labios, nerviosa. Lydia levantó un poco su mirada, para irse irguiendo de a poco.

—¿Arica? Dime que no estabas mintiendo antes…

La muchacha negaba con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

—Por cómo estás comportándote.

—Eres…

—Nadie. No soy nadie. Fui parte de una familia importante, alguna vez. Esa ya no es mi vida y no va a volver a serla. No tengo más que lo que llevo puesto y no tengo intención de volver atrás.

—El Jarl tiene que saberlo. Él puede ayudarte a volver a tu hogar. Quizás enviar un mensajero. Tus padres… Quien quiera que sean, tienen que estar buscándote.

Arica sintió el nudo en el estómago. Se apuró hasta la mujer, que se sobresaltó, al sentir como la muchacha cerraba su puño sobre su camisa, casi tirándose sobre ella.

—Lydia, no. Por favor. Me pediste una verdad y te la di. Pero nadie más puede saberla. Si alguien lo sabe, mi vida está terminada. No tengo ningún hogar al que volver.

—¿Por qué, Arica? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Por favor… confié en ti. Dime que tienes palabra.

—Claro que la tengo. No soy una salvaje, aunque no puedas notar la diferencia.

—No estaba refiriéndome a ti cuando lo dije… Por favor. Guarda mi secreto. Al menos, dame algo de tiempo para ordenar mi historia. Para contarte mis porqué. Te prometo, que no estoy haciéndote faltar en nada, ni en el honor ni en la ley.

Lydia se quedó en silencio. La muchacha se había separado ya, con algo de incomodidad. Le clavó la mirada. Una cosa era que el Jarl le ordenase mantener bajo su protección a una muchacha cualquiera, por capricho del hechicero, que seguía insistiendo en que la joven podía recordar algo más de lo que ya cien veces había contado. Otra muy diferente, era estar al servicio de una casa noble. No estaba lista aún. Quedaban quizás años para que el Jarl la nombrase a un Thane. Sí, se preparaba para ese día, era el camino que había elegido. Pero esa no era la forma. La muchacha ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle de dónde venía.

—Estás pidiéndome que guarde tú secreto. El Jarl me ordenó que te protegiese. No eres una simple muchacha, acabas de decir que eres de sangre noble.

—¿Y en que cambia?

—¿En que cambia? Si el Jarl me asignó a tu protección y tú llevas un linaje noble detrás, eso me convierte en tu Edecán. Si acepto seguir protegiéndote, sabiendo esta verdad, estoy jurándome a tu servicio. Eso no es algo que pueda deshacerse, Arica.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, observando a la guerrera. A su forma de ver, Lydia siempre se tomaba todo a la tremenda. Todos allí parecían tomarse todo a la tremenda.

Siempre había creído que no era más que palabrerío, discursos pomposos que los invitados de su padre usaban para sonar más de lo que realmente eran. No creía haber conocido en su vida alguien que sinceramente creyese en aquellos mandatos. Y menos, alguien entre los comunes, que en nada se beneficiaba. Pero primero el Capitán, y ahora aquella imponente mujer, los dos le habían demostrado que estaba equivocada.

Lydia volvió a romper el silencio.

—No creo que los Dioses te hayan puesto en mi camino solo por capricho. Ni creo que sea casual que Balgruuf te haya puesto bajo mi protección. No es algo normal, que una muchacha cualquiera termine bajo la protección de la guardia del Jarl.

—¿Entonces?

La guerrera parecía estar hablando casi para sí. Levantó la mirada hacia la joven, en cuanto le escuchó la voz.

—Entonces. Entonces voy a guardar tu secreto, el tiempo que te tome terminar tu historia...

Arica movió su mirada de un lado a otro. Se quedó en silencio todo lo que pudo aguantar y al final, soltó la pregunta que no podía evitar hacer.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Lydia? ¿Por qué lo aceptas sin más?

—Es mi deber. Es el camino que elegí y el que llevo un largo tiempo andando. No esperaba que fuese de esta manera, pero no puedo negar lo que se planta frente a mí. Sería una necia.

Otro silencio más. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y aunque Arica nunca terminaba de entender aquellos mandatos que las gentes solían imponerse, era cierto que siempre le despertaban una sensación de admiración.

—Siéntate.

—¿Perdona?

Lydia siguió el brazo de la joven, que señalaba a su cama.

—Siéntate, al menos déjame hacer algo por tus manos. Y tu rostro. Y quizás, tu hombro también. No parece que hayas cambiado las vendas.

La guerrera se levantó un poco más la camisa, intentando que no cayese tan abierta.

—Estoy segura que podemos encontrar a alguien más apropiado para esto. Puedo pedir a Hulga que envía a alguien. No necesitas hacer algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—Tú sabes… Es sangre. Terminarías… ¿Manchándote? Y las vendas. Creo que no huelen del todo bien.

—Lydia he sido yo la que te vendó en primeras. ¿Qué dices?

—No sabía quién eras.

—Sigues sabiendo lo mismo, mi nombre y poco más. En que cuna nací no debería ser un problema para curarte. Siéntate, por favor. Déjame hacerlo.

La guerrera tardó un poco en obedecer, moviéndose con incomodidad, sentándose sobre la cama, que para empeorarlo todo, no podía estar más deshecha. Comenzó a pasear sus ojos por la habitación. Por el rincón donde su armadura, todavía algo chamuscada y llena de barro y sangre, esperaba por ella. Su espada a un costado y su escudo a los pies. Una botella de aguamiel a medias sobre la mesa, cerca de las vendas y el cuenco de agua sucia que había estado usando para curarse.

—¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta antes de abandonar este asunto, Arica?

La chica bajaba el cuenco de agua hasta el suelo, hacia debajo de la mesa, vaciándolo con cuidado sobre una palangana. Lydia intentó no concentrarse en lo que la muchacha estaba teniendo que hacer.

—No necesitas pedir permiso. Puedes hablar con libertad.

—¿Eras… eres… digamos… noble, como la última hija de un Thane… o más como la hija mayor de un Jarl?

—En los dos casos la hija ¿Verdad? Bien… En mi tierra los títulos nobiliarios son algo diferentes… Pero creo que… sería un punto intermedio, quizás.

Aquel pensamiento no tranquilizó a la guerrera en absoluto, que se decidió a ya no seguir con las preguntas. Hasta ahora, lo que había averiguado, no hacía más que aumentarle la ansiedad.

Arica llenó el cuenco de agua limpia, mojando el paño y escurriéndolo con esmero. Levantó uno de los brazos de la mujer, empezando por sus nudillos. Lydia otra vez, corrió la mirada, hacia el costado.

—¿Puede ser ahora mi turno de preguntar?

La joven guerrera se alegró de que algo rompiese el silencio.

—Claro. Lo que necesites saber.

—¿Qué sucedió abajo? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué no dejaste que los guardias terminasen con aquello?

—¿Los guardias?

Arica tomó su otra mano, estirándole los dedos, intentando limpiar toda la sangre que ya comenzaba a secarse.

—Sí. Si estaba molestando a esa mujer, porque simplemente no lo llevaron al calabozo…

—No entiendes.

La muchacha frenó por un instante, clavando la mirada gris sobre Lydia.

—No, por eso te he preguntado, hoy temprano. ¿Recuerdas?

Lydia intentó que la vergüenza no se le escapase de dentro. Si hubiese sabido, por un solo instante, que la muchacha llevaba sangre noble en las venas, jamás se habría atrevido a contestarle en la forma en que lo había hecho.

—Lo siento… Y siento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto. Dioses… siento que tengas siquiera que estar aquí, en esta posada. No es lugar para alguien como tú.

—Por favor, no nos desviemos otra vez. Solo, cuéntame. Explícamelo como si estuvieses intentando explicarle a un forastero que en su vida piso esta tierra. Es casi… lo que sucede conmigo.

Lydia asintió, aunque en el fondo, sentía que era más que eso. Al final, algo de razón había tenido. Venían de mundos completamente distintos.

—La mujer es viuda. Hace poco, su marido murió en una revuelta. Le dejó una hija y no demasiadas monedas. Carlotta lleva tiempo intentando conseguir ganarse la vida dentro de los muros de la ciudad, pero aquí nunca hay demasiado trabajo…

Arica se giró, enjuagando el paño, volviendo enseguida a la mujer. Apoyó sus dedos bajo su mentón y levantó su rostro hacia ella. Tomó una esquina del trozo de tela y con suavidad, apoyándola sobre cada corte que iba encontrando, los fue limpiando. Uno a uno.

Lydia ya no sabía bien hacia donde se suponía que tenía que desviar sus ojos.

—Ya dije que es viuda ¿Verdad? Y los hombres de aquí… casi como todos, al menos entre los comunes, no tienen mucho reparo ante esas situaciones. Están buscando… intimar… con ella. Es un camino que a veces una mujer en su situación, con tal de no abandonar la ciudad, de tener que partir hacia los campos, termina aceptando… Pero Carlotta… creo que no está convencida.

—¿De aceptar al bardo?

Lydia soltó el aire.

—No se trata solo del bardo. Sabes… por más que lo digan, es solo buscando las risas… ninguno de ellos pretende tomarla en serio. Solo estaban peleando por ver quién iba a ser el primero.

—¿El primero?

—Dioses, Arica ¿Vas a hacerme decirlo?

La muchacha separó la tela de su rostro, mirándola con impaciencia.

—Pues no entiendo.

—El primero en dormir en su cama. En abrir el camino para el resto. En convertir a la viuda en una… tú sabes.

—¿Una prostituta?

Lydia levantó su brazo, llegando a la mano bajo su mentón, corriéndola con apuró, agachando su mirada.

—¡Por los nueve! Sí… no necesitas usar ese lenguaje.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento. No te creí tan sensible.

—No es eso… Tú… ¿No tienes prohibido o algo ciertas palabras? O lugares en los que no deberías estar. Esto es bastante incómodo.

—Tienes una idea muy extraña sobre la nobleza… Todavía no entiendo que ganaste con la golpiza salvaje. ¿Ese hombre no va a tomárselo más personal aún?

—Lo hice mi asunto.

Arica recordó aquellas palabras. Lydia se las había repetido al hombre, antes de abandonar la taberna.

—¿Tu asunto?

—Sí. Nadie iba a interponerse entre la mujer y Mikeal, Arica. Todos saben de sobra que Carlotta no tiene quien responda por ella.

—¿Y qué? ¿Entonces simplemente depende del humor de los demás?

—Casi… pero no puede ser que no entiendas algo así. Cuando te pregunté… lo que te pregunté. A esto me refería. Ahora alguien responde por ella y Mikael no va a volver a intentarlo. Posiblemente ninguno de los que fue testigo de lo que sucedió ayer. Yo no soy importante, lo sé. Pero tengo palabra y algo de honor y todos en esta ciudad me conocen. Saben que sé bien cómo usar mi espada.

—¿Ahora es tu responsabilidad?

—No exactamente. Pero puede que alguien quiera volver a pelear conmigo por esto. La mujer no va a conseguir trabajo y probablemente va a tener que elegir abandonar los muros o terminar siendo lo que está claro que no quiere ser…

—¿Y entonces?

—No lo sé. Al menos le di tiempo. Al menos tiene una oportunidad de pensar y decidir cuál va a ser su destino.

—No sé si termino de entender todo esto, Lydia. Es como si… solo contase la fuerza.

—Sobrevivir conlleva destreza. Y si vas solo por el mundo, lo menos, que tu espada te sea de buena compañía. Hay demasiados hombres y demasiadas mujeres allí fuera dispuestos a tomar lo que quieren sin preguntar primero. Si no puedes defenderte, entonces eres de ellos. A menos, que alguien responda por ti ¿Entiendes? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te hice antes la pregunta?

—¿Quieres decir ayer? ¿Cuándo admitiste que si por ti fuera, me hubieses azotado allí mismo?

Lydia abrió sus dos ojos, sin pestañear. Sin respirar. Se levantó. Arica tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás, esquivándola, sorprendida.

—Yo no quise decir eso. Es decir. Lo he dicho, lo sé. Pero no tenía idea de la verdadera naturaleza de la situación. Jamás cometería semejante falta… Si hubiese sabido…

—Es decir que ya no quieres azotarme, porque acabas de descubrir que nací siendo noble.

—Sí. No. Quiero decir… No quería azotarte, esas nunca fueron mis palabras. Dije que lo merecías. Ya sabes. Como se puede decir cuando se intenta disciplinar a un hijo. A una esposa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Por Ark’ay, Arica. Apiádate un momento.

—¿Si te casas esperas que te disciplinen en esas formas?

Lydia soltó la risa, completamente nerviosa.

—No voy a casarme. Soy Edecán… o a eso aspiro. Estoy para servir al Jarl. Para servirte a ti. A tu casa, ahora, aunque aún no sepa bien cual es… —Lydia se perdió por un momento, volviendo a la conversación en un instante— Y si por capricho de los dioses terminase teniendo un lazo en mi mano, puedes estar segura que voy a estar del lado que da los azotes y no del que los recibe.

—Claro, tú estás del lado de los que saben blandir la espada y soportar el peso de una buena armadura.

Lydia sintió el tirón en la manga de su camisa, devolviéndola a la cama. Se sentó, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Quítate esto, haz el favor. Déjame ver como llevas esa herida.

La muchacha tiró de la camisa de lino, que ya pedía un descanso.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, Arica. No voy a quitarme la camisa. Mira, puedes así.

La costura del cuello cedió un poco cuando la mujer tiró de la tela, dejando su hombro al descubierto. Arica suspiró. Era tarde ya y seguir discutiendo con la insufrible mujer no iba a dejarles nada. Cuanto antes empezase mejor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He logrado al fin, organizarme un poco, y para quienes me leen, quizás sea bueno saber que voy a estar subiendo cuatro capítulos a la semana, dos y dos, para cada una de las historias que actualmente estoy posteando.
> 
> Pienso actualizar [Los siglos de Azul](https://archiveofourown.org/series/605422) cada lunes y jueves.
> 
> [Cantares del Mundus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313139/chapters/30469806) va a ser actualizada cada martes y viernes.
> 
> Gracias a los que siguen por aquí.
> 
> :)


	10. Capítulo X

 

_Todas las espigas que desgrané._

_Cada flor que encontré,_

_cada río que probé._

_Cada vela que encendí._

_Era sobre ti._

 

Arica se apuró a cerrar su bolsa de cuero. La cruzó a sus espaldas, sonriendo.

Llevaba ya varios días de tranquilidad absoluta. De varias comidas al día y el cómodo calor de la cama de su posada. Habían pasado con rapidez. A veces, acudiendo al palacio, por orden de Farengar, que no dejaba de insistir en intentar encontrar en su relato algo diferente a lo que ya le había repetido tantas veces ya. Pero no le molestaba, no demasiado. Siempre que dejaba el palacio, una moneda más caía en su bolsa y mientras el hechicero la considerase de utilidad, la habitación seguía siendo suya y la protección del Jarl estaba garantizada.

Le quedaba mucho tiempo libre y no tenía demasiado en que ocuparlo. La guerrera se las había ingeniado para conseguirle algunos tomos, un aburrido e interminable compendio sobre Historia Imperial, y un segundo más llevadero, sobre la geografía de la comarca. Fuera de esas dos lecturas, no tenía mucho más en lo que distraer su mente. Pasear entre los puestos del mercado, rebuscando una y mil veces entre las mismas mercancías, o visitar la tienda de alquimia de la ciudad, era en lo que cada tarde, terminaba cayendo. O al menos, eso era lo que en las noches, junto al fuego del salón de la Yegua Abanderada, Arica le contaba a Lydia, cuando la joven mujer volvía del palacio.

Lydia seguía teniendo que pasar parte de su tiempo en el Gran Salón, al servicio del Jarl, que desconocía la profundidad de la tarea que le había impuesto y no creía justo ni necesario que la guerrera tuviese que gastar todo su tiempo en la protección de una simple muchacha. Lydia todavía luchaba con aquel secreto, no terminando de entender si cumplir con su deber ocultando parte de la verdad a su Jarl terminaba siendo honorable, pero había jurado su espada, y de eso, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esas eran las charlas que compartían, pero Arica, guardaba una parte del día para sí. Una que no tenía deseos de compartir con nadie más que con quien la vivía. Eran sus inocentes escapadas, paseos que apenas duraban, perdiéndose por las laberínticas calles de la ciudad junto a Aela.

Después del encuentro en el mercado, no habían tardado más que un día en volver a verse, y desde aquel día, se les había hecho costumbre. Una costumbre que no tenía más que una semana de vida, pero que Arica disfrutaba con la misma intensidad con que disfrutaba aquellas historias románticas que llevaba una vida leyendo a escondidas, arrancándolas pedazo a pedazo de los libros prohibidos a los que siempre terminaba llegando.

Arica no dejaba de ser una muchacha. Aunque madura para su edad en un sinfín de aspectos, gracias a la intensa educación que había recibido, en otros, apenas estaba abandonando la inocencia. El precio de haber conocido el mundo solo desde las letras impregnadas en pergaminos y libros. Y aunque el golpe con la realidad había sido más que violento y duro, había imaginaciones que todavía no podía quitarse de encima.

Como la posibilidad de, en tan solo una semana, comenzar a creerse enamorada. O al menos, es lo que la muchacha sentía. Y aunque se cuidaba bien de pensarlo en esas palabras, porque nunca iba a admitir hasta qué grado, en su interior, se dejaba llevar por el romanticismo empalagoso, sí que no podía evitar que un sinfín de sensaciones le despertaran por todo el cuerpo cada vez que la veía.

Cada palabra que decía, cada gesto de la cazadora. En todo la muchacha creía leer mucho más de lo que probablemente había y aquellos días, para Arica, se habían tratado casi en absoluto, sobre la bella mujer con la que no se cansaba de recorrer la ciudad.

Pasó sus dedos por el colgante sobre su pecho, volviendo a sonreír. Intentó no hacer demasiado ruido al cruzar la puerta, no quería que nadie ni nada le quitase aquel día de entre sus manos.

 

Aela la saludó desde la distancia, desde las puertas de Carrera Blanca, donde habían acordado encontrarse la tarde anterior. Hacía frío pero el cielo se veía despejado y Arica no podía encontrarse de mejor humor. La vio dar algunos pasos hacia su encuentro, sin que se le borrase la sonrisa.

—Estás lista?

—Sí. Eso creo. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa ¿Con esa ropa sales de aventura?

La muchacha bajó la mirada hacia el bonito vestido que llevaba. No era gran cosa, bien lo sabía. En su vida, se había cansado de vestir telas a rebosar de bordados y pliegues. Allí fuera, había aprendido a amar la sencillez y la comodidad que una prenda adecuada podía brindarle. Y la muchacha, tenía buen gusto. El vestido le calzaba con delicia y resaltaba el gris en sus ojos y el caramelo de su cabello.

—¿No te agrada?

Aela dejó escapar una risa ligera, comenzando a caminar hacia las puertas.

—Claro que me agrada. Te sienta bien. Lo digo por ti. ¿Sabes que vamos a montar, verdad?

—Llevo mis botas debajo.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces no se diga más. Vámonos ya, antes de que el sol termine de salir.

Arica sintió la mano de la cazadora. Sus dedos entrelazándose a los suyos. Desde el primer día, desde la primera vez que la había visto a lo lejos, cabalgando sobre su montura, de pie sobre los estribos, sus brazos tensando aquel inmenso arco que  dominaba con tanta soltura. Desde ese mismo instante, Arica había quedado prendida a la mujer.

Arica se dejaba llevar, deslumbrada como estaba y poco le importaba en aquel momento, la prohibición expresa de Lydia sobre alejarse fuera de los muros, una prohibición que el Jarl también le había ordenado, aunque probablemente a esas alturas, era probable que el hombre ya ni siquiera recordase su existencia.

Esperó, sosteniendo su bolsa entre sus manos, en el sitio exacto donde la cazadora le había indicado. A poca distancia de los establos. La capucha levantada, cubriéndola de posibles miradas aunque nadie se había opuesto a dejarle atravesar las puertas de la ciudad.

La vio salir, ya montada en su caballo, llegar a trote hasta ella, extendiendo su brazo. Arica lo tomó, subiendo, con algo de trabajo, a la silla. Abrazándose a la mujer.

—¿Aún no dices dónde es que vamos?

—Eres impaciente, Arica. Me gusta eso de ti.

La muchacha no llegó a contestar. Al grito de Aela, la yegua se lanzó al galope, cruzando los campos al costado del camino. Tuvo que apretarse con fuerzas a su cintura para no caer en cuanto el animal se levantó en el aire, saltando un bajo muro de piedra. Escuchó la risa de la cazadora y sintió una de sus manos, apretando sus brazos por un momento, que aún seguían anclados a la mujer.

 

Lydia todavía podía sentir el malestar a su costado, en sus costillas. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para durarle la semana entera. Al menos su hombro, había curado bien y no parecía que la marca iba a ser tan notable. La muchacha al final, había dicho la verdad. Entendía bastante de aquello. Lydia nunca había creído que las artes de la sanación hacían una profesión adecuada para ser conocida por la nobleza, pero tampoco era ella una entendida ni le correspondía decidir sobre los trabajos que eran dignos o no según quien los llevase a cabo. No tenía ninguna intención de usurpar el lugar de los dioses.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos. Subió los últimos peldaños hacia el palacio. Las puertas se abrieron para ella y apenas tardó en llegar al trono, sin distraerse por el usual gentío que nunca dejaba de ocupar el Gran Salón.

Se inclinó un poco, al quedar de pie frente a Balgruuf, sintiéndose, como siempre, inadecuada en aquellas situaciones.

—Lydia, es bueno verte. Y es bueno encontrarte con salud.

—Nunca la perdí, mi Jarl. Apenas un rasguño.

El hombre soltó una risa, mirando hacia Irileth, que asintió, sin hacer más que una mueca.

—¡Escúchala! ¡Apenas un rasguño! ¡Peleando contra un dragón! Ah, ya quisiera que mis soldados tuviesen una pizca de tu valor, Lydia. O volver a tener tu vigor. Tu padre es el que me ha hecho el favor a mí al ponerte en mis manos…

Lydia bajó otra vez su mirada, al escuchar lo que el Jarl soltaba. Era cierto, se había sentido orgullosa del deber que había cumplido en aquella batalla. Y era cierto, su espada había estado enterrada en el cuello de un dragón. Pero a pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen creer, los reconocimientos a viva voz, nunca le hacían demasiada gracia. Podía bromear sobre ellos. Incluso, entre amigos, entre pares, dejar que las palabras se le fuesen un poco. Pero allí, frente al trono, dentro del palacio, Lydia no se sentía cómoda ante los elogios.

Y que su padre surgiese en la conversación, lo empeoraba aún más.

Balgruuf el Grande se puso de pie, estirándose hacia los techos, haciendo honor a su nombre.

—Camina conmigo, Lydia. Tienes que volver a hacer útil tu espada, por mí.

La guerrera se sobresaltó, solo un poco, al sentir la pesada mano de su Jarl sobre su hombro. Le siguió los pasos, bajando con algo de dificultad cada uno de los peldaños, intentando mantenerse a la par del inmenso hombre.

—Farengar necesita de algo. Y creo que tú eres la indicada. –El Jarl torció la mirada, hacia Lydia. –Ya sé, ya sé. El hombre no termina de agradarte. Si quieres que sea sincero, puedo entenderlo. La magia no me da confianza a mí tampoco, Lydia. Siempre prefiero confiar en el metal de mi hacha.

Los dos se fueron encaminando por el corredor que bordeaba el Gran Salón, que llevaba a las estancias contiguas de aquella planta.

—Pero corren tiempos diferentes a los de nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos, Lydia. Tiempo de dragones. Como el tiempo de nuestros ancestros.

El hombre se plantó frente a una de las tantas entradas que daban al corredor. Subió sus dos manos a los hombros de la guerrera, mirándola de frente, con intensidad.

—Sabes que nunca voy a manchar tu juramento, pidiéndote una tarea deshonrosa. Respeto demasiado a tu padre para algo semejante.

—Lo sé mi Jarl, no hay duda ninguna en mí.

—Bien. Sírveme entonces. Ayuda a Farengar en la tarea que tiene delante. Quizás encontremos la forma de defender nuestras tierras de esta nueva amenaza que nos viene desde los fosos de cenizas…

—Sí mi Jarl. Lo que necesites. Estoy para servirte.

Lydia sintió la mano pesada del hombre golpear dos veces sobre su hombro. Era bueno que ya estuviese prácticamente curado. Se quedó de pie, viendo como el Jarl se alejaba y en cuanto lo perdió de vista, golpeó con fuerza, dos veces, contra la baja y robusta puerta de madera.

—Ah, Lydia… Pasa. Estaba esperando por ti. Asumo que Balgruuf ya te adelantó algo del asunto que tenemos entre manos.

Lydia intentó que su incomodidad no se notase. El hechicero siempre se refería al Jarl con lo que a la guerrera siempre le sonaba como un exceso de confianza.

—El Jarl solo me hizo saber que mi ayuda era necesaria.

—Hmm, ya veo. Bien. Acércate. Observa.

La guerrera se acercó a la ovalada mesa, cubierta de frascos, piedras, pergaminos y los Dioses sabían que más. Frente a Farengar, una extraña piedra, grabada con símbolos que Lydia no podía entender, pero que le recordaban vagamente a los que podían encontrarse en las piedras sagradas por todo Skyrim.

—A dónde voy a enviarte, puede ser algo perturbador para los temerosos de los viejos dioses. Pero por lo que sé, tienes valor suficiente y lo acompañas con habilidad.

—Dime cual es mi tarea.

—Ah, la impetuosidad de la joven guerrera. Bien, bien. Pero tómalo con calma. Después de todo, tienes que entrar allí, pero también tienes que salir.

—¿Allí?

—Mira esta piedra, mira estos símbolos. Lo que buscas, va a parecérsele. Y voy a señalarte con exactitud dónde es que vas a encontrarlo. Tu deber, es traer la roca hasta mis manos. No necesito más.

—No va a ser tan fácil como suena ¿Verdad, hechicero?

La risa del mago la incomodó, sobremanera.

—No, Lydia. Quizás requiera un poco de ingenio y otro poco, de destreza. Pero nada que no puedas manejar. Toma. El lugar no está lejos de Cauce Boscoso. Lo he marcado para ti en este mapa.

Lydia abrió el pergamino, leyendo el nombre sobre la señal que marcaba su destino. No sonaba muy prometedor.

—Las cataratas lúgubres. Vaya nombre, Farengar. Siempre enviándonos de paseo. Bien. Voy a prepararme para el viaje entonces. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, no… Oh. Dime. ¿Arica?

La mujer levantó la mirada, intentando entender que era exactamente lo que el hechicero preguntaba.

—¿Qué buscas saber?

—Tengo entendido que está bajo tu protección, desde que volvieron de la torre…

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

La guerrera no había podido evitar el tono en su voz.

—Oh… Nada. Nada en absoluto. ¿Va a viajar contigo también?

El brillo en la oscura mirada del mago hizo que algo en su espalda se erizase. Lydia no había pensado que hacer con la muchacha al marchar. El viaje iba a durar al menos, una semana. Pero la pregunta del hechicero le había resuelto con rapidez esa duda.

—Ella viene conmigo. El Jarl la dejó bajo mi protección y estaría haciendo un pobre trabajo teniéndola completamente fuera de mi alcance.

—Por supuesto, Lydia. Completamente lógico. Claro que sí, haces bien en no separarte de la chica, sí.

Lydia levantó su ceja, el pergamino todavía abierto entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes, clavados en el hechicero, que había terminado murmurando bajo su aliento, algo inentendible para la guerrera. Lo vio de pronto levantar la cabeza, casi sorprendiéndose de encontrarla allí.

—Ya… ya puedes marchar. Y no olvides que la piedra es importante. No la pierdas.

—No voy a perderla, mago. Vas a tener tu piedra.

La guerrera cerró el pergamino, encajándolo en una de las bolsas de cuero que colgaban de su cinto y marchando sin más. No le gustaba aquel lugar. No le gustaba el hechicero, ni las palabras que salían de su boca ni la mirada que sus ojos siempre llevaban. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que había preguntado por la muchacha. Andar por los caminos siempre era mucho más peligroso que dejarla tras los muros de Carrera Blanca, pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que por esta vez, quería tomar aquel riesgo.

                                            

—Desde aquí, no queda mucho ¿Caminamos?

Arica bajó del caballo, casi colgándose del brazo de la mujer. Aela la siguió, sin dificultad. Ató la yegua bajo los pinos, dándole algo de rienda, y quitó las medianas alforjas, cruzándolas sobre su hombro.

—No es lejos, no te preocupes.

—No lo hago.

La cazadora le sonrió, estirando su mano hacia ella. Arica la tomó, casi sin dudarlo. Se sentía bien.

No estaban lejos de la ciudad, pero la montaña empinada, y lo enredado del camino, hacía parecer que habían recorrido ya mucha más distancia.

Aela tiró con suavidad de ella, acercándola a las rocas que sobresalían de la ladera. La muchacha dudó, antes de adelantarse. La altura no era poca y la roca terminaba abrupta sobre el vacío.

—Es una vista ¿Verdad?

Arica levantó la mirada, que aún la tenía clavada en el abismo. Carrera Blanca se levantaba en el horizonte y las luces del amanecer la pintaban de un naranja encendido.

—Sí… sí que lo es.

—Desde el camino, cuando llegas desde el este, también es imponente. Pero creo que desde aquí, es mucho mejor. Pocos disfrutan esta vista, nadie suele andar estas montañas.

—Tú sí.

—Yo sí.

La mujer se giró, mirándola.

—Cazo en estos bosques desde casi mi primera flecha. Si eliges una roca y la mueves, aunque no te vea hacerlo, voy a saber cuál fue.

Arica sabía bien que aquella exageración era casi imposible, pero no le molestaba. Probablemente la cazadora adoraba aquellos bosques, y por eso los sentía con intensidad. La muchacha intentó abarcarlos con la mirada. Se preguntó si era posible aprender a querer algo desconocido, solo porque alguien más lo lleva dentro.

—Ven.

—¿Vamos a seguir subiendo?

El tono le salió algo temeroso y la cazadora no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—No mucho más, lo prometo.

La muchacha asintió. La cazadora no había soltado su mano y pudo sentir la leve presión, y el suave tirón de su brazo. La siguió, sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Arica nunca antes había estado cerca de otra persona. No en aquellas formas. Lo que siempre se había esperado de ella, era bien distinto a lo que en aquel momento estaba haciendo. Tomada de la mano de una mujer, que hacía poco más de una semana, era una completa extraña. Vagando por bosques desconocidos, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían y sin que realmente le importase mucho. No. La muchacha nunca había tenido una experiencia como aquella. Pero después de todo, nunca había vivido demasiado antes de marchar de su hogar.

—Es aquí.

Arica levantó la mirada. Una pequeña cabaña, que el tamaño apenas le alcanzaba para llevar aquel nombre. Al costado de la puerta, bajo un improvisado techo de ramas y pajas, una pila de madera cortada. Cerca del tajo que evidentemente usaba para hachar, sobre los troncos caídos, varias pieles estiradas secaban al aire. Arica la vio adelantarse, empujar sin más la puerta y desaparecer tras el umbral, para a los pocos instantes, asomarse otra vez, con esa sonrisa que la muchacha no se cansaba de admirar.

—¿Necesitas una invitación más formal?

Arica rio, con suavidad. La diminuta cabaña no tenía más que una cama, modesta. Una estufa a leña que ocupaba uno de los rincones, y una mesa donde apenas entraban dos personas enfrentadas. La pared en la que estaba apoyada tenía varios estantes y algunas hierbas y frascos se desparramaban por ellos.

—Suelo venir cuando necesito estar a solas. No es mucho, pero nadie puede molestarnos aquí.

Arica sonrió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Vio a la cazadora acomodando algunos leños en la estufa y tomando algo de yesca de un cesto cercano.

—Puedes colgar tus cosas allí.

Había un rústico gancho sobre la pared a un costado de la puerta. Arica colgó su bolsa. Desanudó su capa y la acomodó allí también. Aela terminó de encender el fuego, poniéndose de pie. Sacudiéndose con descuido y caminando hacia la cama, sentándose sobre la mitad.

Los días pasados habían sido para la muchacha, de los mejores en años. Aela había resultado ser una de esas personas con las cuales, era casi imposible aburrirse. Reían, todo el tiempo. Casi siempre por tonterías que nadie más parecía entender. Aela siempre tenía una nueva anécdota que contarle, un nuevo rincón de la ciudad que mostrarle. Una nueva forma de impresionarla. A pesar de que no había sido más que una semana, Arica no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez una fascinación semejante por otra persona. No al menos, por una real, de carne y hueso. Solo recordaba sentirse así por los inexistentes personajes que poblaban sus libros. Pero Aela existía. Estaba allí, sentada al borde de la cama, estirando su brazo hacia ella, en una seña inconfundible.

Arica le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que fuese al menos, la mitad de expresiva que la que la cazadora le regalaba. Se sentó junto a ella, intentando no quedarse demasiado en su mirada.

Los días que estaba viviendo habían ayudado un poco a aliviar el dolor de tener que dejar su hogar. El miedo de haber tenido que lanzarse al camino desconocido, sin más. No había sido fácil llegar hasta allí pero dentro, la muchacha no podía evitar el sentir que todo, por fin, comenzaba a mejorar.

Lo único que esperaba, era que aquella mujer también fuese parte de todo lo bueno que podía venir por delante, no importaba que tan breve fuese el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, podían tener todo el que necesitasen, hacia delante. 

 


	11. Capítulo XI

 

_A la roca y al tiempo,_

_que se gastan uno a otro_

_y nunca se terminan._

_Al aire, cada palabra,_

_que se pierdan en el viento._

_Pero nunca de tus labios,_

_nada más perecedero_

_que tu beso._

 

Arica se sentó a su lado, sin poder evitar el nerviosismo. No entendía muy bien el por qué. Desde el primer encuentro en el mercado, no había pasado un día en que no se vieran, y aunque aquella era la primera vez que salían juntas de la ciudad, nunca se sentía incómoda con su presencia.

Quizás, era porque estaban solas. Completamente solas por vez primera.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

La muchacha se giró hacia Aela, con algo de exageración en su movimiento.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—¿No estás cómoda? Si tienes frío o si quieres comer algo. Lo que necesites, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Lo sé. Estoy bien. No necesito nada, de momento. Gracias.

Arica apoyó sus dos manos sobre su falda, paseando la mirada por el interior de la cabaña. Otra vez. No había demasiado que ver pero todo era mejor que llegar a sus ojos. Podía sentir a la cazadora observándola, su sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué me esquivas?

—No te esquivo.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

La muchacha se giró, para contestar, pero no logró soltar palabra. Sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca y su sonrisa parecía más encantadora que nunca. Se quedó quieta, paralizada, sin poder mover una sola parte de su cuerpo.

La vio inclinarse hacia ella, arrimarse, hasta poder sentir su respiración. Hasta ver cada una de sus pecas. Podía contarlas una a una a aquella distancia.

Arica sintió la mano de la cazadora sobre su cintura. Su corazón latía como si alguien la estuviese persiguiendo. Como si una tormenta acabase de estallar sobre su cabeza, de improviso, y no hubiese lugar donde encontrar refugio.

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los de ella.

Aquella era la primera vez que alguien la besaba.

Allí, en medio de la nada, donde nunca se suponía que debería haber estado, con una mujer que jamás habría conocido.

Arica se adivinó la sonrisa en cuanto la cazadora se despegó de su boca. Abrió sus ojos. Aela le sonreía.

—Gracias.

La mujer soltó la risa. Arica sintió como todos los colores le subían.

—¿Gracias?

—Quiero decir… eso fue. No lo sé.

—Está bien. No necesitas decir más. ¿De nada?

Arica quería levantarse de allí, llegar hasta su capa, arrojársela sobre la cabeza y acurrucarse en un rincón hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Gracias.

En su vida había soltado una respuesta más tonta.

Podría haber copiado cualquiera de las cientos de escenas románticas que no se había cansado nunca de leer una y otra vez, siempre a escondidas de sus padres. De sus tutores. De todos los que seguían intentando prohibirle el único placer en su vida.

Podría haber improvisado cualquier palabrerío. Por más empalagoso que hubiese sido, habría sido mejor.

Incluso podría haberse quedado callada.

Pero no, Aela acababa de besarla y ella le había dado las gracias. Las gracias. No podía haberse humillado más.

Estaba dentro de su cabeza, intentando con desesperación, encontrar las palabras seguras que la moviesen de aquella sensación, cuando la mano de la cazadora volvió a apretarse contra su costado y sus dedos se hundieron sobre sus caderas, tirando un poco de ellas. Su boca le llegó otra vez y antes de que tuviese tiempo de entenderlo, Aela la besaba, pero ya no con la misma dulzura. El beso llevaba urgencia, ansiedad. Sus labios llegaban con insistencia a su boca. Su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de ella, llevándola hacia atrás, con lentitud, pero firmeza. Arica intentó separarse, para tomar aire, soltar una palabra, pero en cuanto abrió un poco más su beso, la lengua de la mujer le llegó. Y sus manos. Y su cuerpo trepándola, empujándola contra el colchón en que las dos estaban.

Aela estaba completamente sobre ella ya y todas las sensaciones se le agolpaban en el cuerpo, tan deprisa, que la muchacha no llegaba a reaccionar.

—Aela…

Solo llegó a decir su nombre y otra vez, sus labios silenciándola. Su cuerpo sobre ella. Su brazo bajando por el costado, por su pierna. Atrapando su vestido, intentando colarse bajo la tela.

—Aela, espera…

Arica la vio separarse un poco, sonreírle. Su brazo había frenado pero seguía allí, al costado de su pierna, con la tela de su falda levantada hasta su rodilla. Con sus dedos ya rozándole la piel.

—¿Qué tienes, Arica?

—Nada. Solo, no creo que seguir avanzando sea…  lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto?

Arica soltó el aire. Tener aquella conversación, en esa posición, con su mano a media tarea y su mirada directamente sobre sus ojos, no podía ser más incómodo.

—Quiero decir, yo… no puedo.

—¿No puedes?

—No, lo siento. Es… demasiado rápido.

—Arica, llevamos días ya viéndonos. Me besaste también. Sé que te agrada mi compañía.

—¡Y me agrada!

—¿Solo estabas jugando conmigo entonces?

La voz de la cazadora había sonado, por primera vez desde que la había conocido, tremendamente decepcionada. Y eso a la muchacha, no podía dolerle más. La empujó con suavidad. La cazadora se levantó de su cuerpo, sentándose. Observándola.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?

—No lo sé, Arica. Llevas días y días buscándome. Aceptas venir conmigo, fuera de los muros, a donde yo quiera llevarte. Me besas. Me dejas sentirte. Y me frenas así. ¿Qué es lo que no supe leer?

La muchacha abría sus ojos grises, todo lo que podía. Lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, no podía ser que se sintiese así.

—¿Buscándote? Yo… yo no estaba buscándote. Pensé que era divertido. Pasar tiempo juntas.

—Lo era. Lo es. Cuando es un camino que uno recorre para llegar a algún sitio. No cuando es solo camino y no hay destino al final.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Tú…? ¿Tú solo estabas esperando esto? ¿Ese era tu día conmigo hoy? ¿Por eso me trajiste hasta aquí?

—Claro, Arica. ¿Por qué más íbamos a llegar hasta aquí solo por estar a solas? Quiero estar contigo, es más que obvio. No creo habértelo ocultado.

La muchacha abrió sus labios pero nada salió de ellos. La sonrisa de la cazadora seguía allí. Inmutable, observándola. Esperándola.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera y Aela se levantó, llegando a la daga guardada en las fundas de sus alforjas, apretándose contra la puerta. Arica intentó no soltar un solo sonido.

—¡Aela!

La voz gruesa llamaba por la cazadora. Arica la vio guardar su daga con tranquilidad, abriendo la puerta.

—Farkas. No vives sin mí. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

—Te necesitamos ahora. Un gigante pisoteando los campos. Se ve desde las murallas, todo mundo está allí. Si nos apuramos, vamos a ser nosotros y no los guardias, quienes acabemos con él.

—¿Gigante dices, eh? ¿Qué tanto? No es otra vez como el último que me hiciste perseguir ¿Verdad?

—¡No, Aela! Confía. Después de esto, no vamos a hacer más que rechazar guerreros. Toda la comarca va a volver a levantar nuestro nombre. Bien en alto. Apúrate mujer.

—Dame un momento, un solo momento, Farkas. Tengo que atender algo primero.

—Tú y tus momentos. Anda, ya vi a tu yegua. Te espero allí.

La cazadora apenas tardó en volver a la cabaña, cerrando la puerta, casi tirándose sobre sus alforjas. Cruzándoselas.

—¿Nos vamos?

Arica intentó que su tono no fuese dolido. Había podido escuchar toda la conversación y sabía de sobra que marchaban.

—Arica, perdóname. Escucha, esta es una oportunidad que los Compañeros no podemos desperdiciar.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Espera, no he terminado…

Aela bajaba la mirada, esquivando a la muchacha.

—No puedo llevarte otra vez conmigo, no todavía. Solo nos atrasarías y tenemos que llegar antes que los guardias. Prometo no tardar. Solo corre el pasante de la puerta. Nadie viene por estos lados, estás segura.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí?

—Es solo un momento, Arica. Puedes con esto ¿Verdad?

La muchacha no creía las palabras que escuchaba. Aquella tenía que ser, por diferencia, la peor cita de la historia.

—Claro, Aela. Ve. Puedo esperarte aquí.

Al menos, no iba a darle el gusto de mostrarle lo miserable que la había hecho sentir.

La vio sonreír pero esta vez, no se quedó prendida de aquel gesto. Esta vez, solo sirvió para que algo dentro doliese aún más. Se quedó sentada allí, escuchando como la mujer se alejaba, apurada, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada más.

 

 

Lydia dejó la tienda de Ulfberth con una sonrisa. Aquello era lo último que le quedaba en la lista. Acomodó sobre sus hombros sus alforjas llenas, intentando que la bolsa de cuero que llevaba debajo no terminara de deslizarse.

Había pasado la tarde en el mercado y había visitado prácticamente cada tienda de la ciudad, algo que nunca la entusiasmaba demasiado. Pero Lydia sabía bien que sobrevivir allí fuera nunca era solo una cuestión de saber cómo manejar una espada o levantar un escudo. Entender de antemano que problemas podía encontrarse uno y llevar en las alforjas las posibles soluciones, era igual de útil que la mano más diestra.

Esperaba haber calculado bien. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar sin compañía y nunca necesitaba más que llevar lo necesario para ella y su caballo.

Había intentado elegir de lo mejor, sin quedarse demasiado en la rapidez con que el peso de su bolsa bajaba. Y a la vez, había intentado no preocuparse en exceso. Estaba claro que la muchacha había pasado por días duros desde que había dejado su hogar, fuese donde fuese aquello. Y no parecía demasiado apenada por tener que dormir en una cama improvisada, o llevarse a la boca la carne guisada que Hulga servía y que, a pesar de las maravillas que aquella mujer sabía hacer con las especias, bien sabía Lydia que nunca era la más fresca.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con trabajo. Solía dormir en el palacio, en las habitaciones que el Jarl prestaba a su guardia personal. Pero había terminado quedándose allí, incluso después de recuperarse, durante toda la última semana. Era más fácil cuidar de la muchacha estando cerca pero más temprano que tarde iban a necesitar de otra solución. Su paga, definitivamente, no iba a cubrir tantos lujos.

Dejó las alforjas y su bolsa de cuero a un costado de la puerta, volviendo a salir. No la había visto en el salón, ni en el mercado y los últimos días, eso era lo que la muchacha hacía. Pasear por el mercado o leer junto al fuego.

—¿Arica?

Lydia esperó con paciencia detrás de la puerta, intentando escuchar. Ni un solo sonido provenía de dentro. Quizás, la muchacha dormía. Abrió la puerta, con toda la desconfianza.

—¿Estás aquí?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Lydia repasó la habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar. La cama tendida. Los dos tomos que bastante le había costado conseguirle, acomodados sobre la mesa. Algo de su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla.

Se giró, cerrando la puerta y apurándose a la salida de la posada. La muchacha no estaba allí.

 

Lydia terminó de agradecer al guardia, asintiendo y  alcanzando una moneda hasta la mano del hombre. Se giró, alargando la zancada, dándose prisa. La muchacha había dejado los muros, a pesar de su promesa. Y según aquel hombre, había partido en compañía. No tardó en llegar a Jorrvaskr. Los Compañeros parecían llevar de festejo la mayor parte del día y la joven guerrera poca atención les había prestado. A sus ojos, no eran más que buenos luchadores con demasiado ego. Sí, lo reconocía, se hacían útiles. Pero también estaban demasiado hambrientos de gloria y, prácticamente, era lo que más ansiaban. Y eso, más de una vez, quitaba espacio a lo honorable.

Entró en el salón, en el que no cabía un alma más. El hidromiel corría como agua y los olores de carnes asadas, y panes recién hechos inundaban la estancia. El fuego estaba más que vivo y todos allí parecían haber bebido demasiado.

Lydia la buscó con la mirada, hasta encontrarla.

—¡La cazadragones! ¡En nuestro humilde salón!

La guerrera se acercaba, a paso vivo.

—Aela, no tengo tiempo para esto. Escúchame, baja el jarro.

La cazadora se sonrió, intentando llegar al hombro de Lydia, que le apartó el brazo, no con poca brusquedad.

—¿Qué tienes, Lydia? El Jarl te ordenó no disfrutar de la vida otra vez ¿Eh? Anda… bebe con nosotros. La ciudad entera nos vio dejar ese gigante en tierra. Un dragón y un gigante, en poco más de un puñado de días… ¡Por la matadragones!

Aela levantó el jarro, hacia los que la rodeaban, que respondieron a gritos y risas, vaciando sus bebidas sobre sus gargantas.

—Aela, la muchacha. Salió contigo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso la llevaste a pelear?

La cazadora abrió sus ojos. Una carcajada le salió del pecho. Lydia se mordió el labio, limpiando con el dorso de su guante el hidromiel que la borracha mujer acababa de escupir sobre su cara y su cuello.

—¡Está en la montaña! Lydia, mi buena amiga… la olvidé allí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo siento… no quería llevarla al peligro y le prometí volver. La pelea nos tomó demasiado y cuando al fin cayó… me dejé llevar. Lo siento. Pero está a salvo, no te preocupes. En cuanto duerma lo que estoy bebiendo, vuelvo a traerla.

—Dónde, Aela. Dónde está.

—El viejo camino del pico suave, el de los cazadores. La cabaña.

—¿La llevaste a tu cabaña? ¿La dejaste allí? ¡Por los nueve, mujer!

Aela se giraba, chocando su jarro con el que le acercaban. Lydia negó con su cabeza, abandonando el salón con prisa. Y furia.

No quedaba mucho más de luz y la muchacha estaba allí, sobre la montaña. Se apuró a la posada y poco tardó en volver a salir, cargando sus alforjas y su bolsa, caminando hacia los establos. Bien le convenía a la cazadora, que Arica estuviese a salvo.

 

 


	12. Capítulo XII

 

_Quería esperarte_

_donde crece la hierba_

_y el eco se atrapa._

_Donde los días duran_

_desde la primera gota de luz_

_hasta la última._

_Pero tú me buscaste_

_Al otro lado, a oscuras_

_donde sabías que estaba._

_En la ladera_

_a la que el sol nunca llega._

 

 

Arica trabó la puerta, bajando el pesado pasante e intentando encajarlo bien, apretando con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Levantó del suelo los leños que había acarreado hasta allí, acercándolos a la estufa.

El sol había terminado de esconderse detrás de la montaña y ya nada quedaba de luz. Aela no había vuelto y detrás de la furia que la muchacha sentía, también había lugar para el miedo.

Estaba dolida y estaba asustada. Y poco tardó en sentirse otra vez, como en los desafortunados días que había tenido que pasar al dejar su hogar y que no dejaba de intentar, con todas sus fuerzas, olvidarlos por completo.

Había sido una tonta. Como una niña. Sí. Había dejado la ciudad con una extraña, poniéndose en sus manos y confiando en lo mejor. Y ahora estaba sola, en medio de una montaña. Ni siquiera había prestado suficiente atención al camino para volver por sus propios medios, no al menos, sin contar con luz. Si la cazadora no regresaba, iba a tener que pasar la noche allí.

Se sentó sobre el suelo, cerca de la estufa, subiendo sus manos hacia el calor. Los días cada vez eran más helados. Miró a su alrededor. No llevaba nada que comer encima y le hubiese gustado tener al menos, algo caliente en su estómago. Algo que la sacase, aunque fuese por un momento, de la tristeza que sentía.

Estaba avergonzada. Y decepcionada de ella misma.

Un ruido extraño le llamó la atención. Arica contuvo la respiración, sin asustarse demasiado. Llevaba toda la tarde asustándose con el viento o los pasos perdidos de las alimañas cercanas y en su interior, confió en que aquello era más de lo mismo.

Pero el sonido no cesó. Se fue haciendo más cercano y la joven, pudo reconocerlo. Era el paso de un caballo. Era Aela. La mujer había vuelto por ella.

Dos golpes toscos sonaron en la puerta.

—¿Arica?

La muchacha cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Había reconocido la voz al instante, y aunque no podía negar el alivio en su pecho, la vergüenza también le llegó de golpe. Se puso de pie sin decir palabra, acercándose hacia el pasador y levantándolo con trabajo. Dio un paso atrás. La puerta se fue abriendo despacio.

La joven guerrera la observaba. Sobre su hombro, unas pesadas alforjas que parecían no tener espacio para un solo bulto más. Llevaba su yelmo atado a la cintura y su escudo en su espalda, un poco tirado hacia su costado libre. Su otra mano, apoyada en el mango de su espada.

Arica adivinó la sombra de su inmenso caballo, y por detrás de él, una segunda montura, algo más baja, los dos resguardados entre unas altas rocas y bajo los pinos que poblaban aquella montaña.

—Lydia…

—Arica.

La mujer entró, soltando su pesado equipaje a un costado, mirando alrededor con apuro. Bajó su escudo y se agachó, frente a sus alforjas. Arica vio como desenredaba unas toscas mantas, sin decir palabra. La vio volver a atravesar la puerta, llegar a los caballos. Desensillarlos y estirar las fundas sobre los lomos descubiertos.

No se movió más que para sentarse sobre la cama, esperando que la mujer terminase de hacer. La vio regresar, a paso vivo. Podía adivinarle el enojo, y en el fondo, Arica sabía que tenía derecho a sentirlo.

Lydia levantó el pasador con uno de sus brazos, dejándolo caer con abandono contra la puerta. Desanudando su cinto sin siquiera girarse, apoyándolo sobre la mesa, junto a su yelmo, junto a su espada.

Al menos la muchacha estaba bien.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Lo siento, Lydia. No pensé que iba a estar tanto tiempo fuera.

La guerrera se giró, con furia en la mirada. Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que conservar el lugar que le correspondía pero era muy difícil lograrlo cuando la muchacha se esforzaba con tanta voluntad, en salirse una y otra vez de su deber.

—No deberías haber abandonado los muros de la ciudad ni siquiera por un momento, Arica.

—Dije que lo sentía, Lydia. No fue mi intención preocuparte.

Lydia dio un paso hacia la muchacha, que no bajaba la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

Arica sintió el color en su cara, subiendo. No había pensado en una explicación y elaborar una mentira creíble, con tan poca anticipación, escapaba de sus posibilidades. Lo que le quedaba, era la verdad.

—Llegué aquí con Aela. Tuvo que volver a la ciudad. Va a volver por mí. Solo… estaba esperándola.

—Aela no va a volver. Es ella quien me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

La muchacha, para sorpresa de Lydia, no contestó. Solo bajó la mirada, subiendo sus manos a su falda, tocándose los dedos con algo de nerviosismo. Lydia la observó en silencio. No parecía ser del todo ella misma, estaba claro que escuchar su nombre la había incomodado.

—No va a volver, dices…

La guerrera no contestó. El tono había sido triste. Soltó el aire, bajando sus hombros, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—No. Me envió por ti.

Arica levantó su mirada, clavando sus ojos grises sobre los de la mujer.

—¿Ella te envió?

Tardó en asentir. No era completamente cierto pero en su pecho, sentía que soltarle la verdad completa, solo iba a entristecerla más.

—¿Estaba bien? ¿No está herida, verdad? Sé que iba al encuentro de un gigante, cuando me dejó aquí. He leído suficiente como para saber lo peligrosos que pueden ser.

—Todos están bien y el gigante, muerto.

Lydia vio una sonrisa fugaz escapar de los labios de la muchacha. Estaba bastante claro lo que sucedía allí. Arica se había dejado llevar por los encantos de la cazadora, que no eran pocos. Y bien sabía que, como fuese, no iba a terminar bien. Y menos para alguien como ella. Estaba segura que no se suponía que se relacionase en aquellas formas.

Volvió a sus alforjas, revolviendo con cuidado. Tomando algo de pan y un buen trozo de queso curado. Desenganchó el cuchillo de su bota, subiendo todo a la mesa.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, sí tengo. Gracias.

—No necesitas darlas. Siéntate y come. Deberías dormir después. Salimos temprano mañana, nos queda un viaje largo.

—No estamos tan lejos de la ciudad…

La muchacha se levantó, ocupando la silla enfrentada a la de Lydia, que pasaba su cuchillo por el pan entre sus manos, cortándolo a la mitad.

—Vamos hacia Cauce Boscoso. El Jarl me envía en una misión.

—¿Una misión?

—Nada importante, Arica. Solo recuperar una vieja piedra. Vamos a tardar más en el camino que cumpliendo con la tarea.

Lydia le alcanzó una de las mitades a la chica, junto a un buen trozo de queso.

—¿Y para qué me necesitas?

—No te necesito. Pero no puedo protegerte si estás a leguas de distancia.

—Puedo quedarme en la ciudad. Nada va a pasarme porque te ausentes solo unos días. Y… no voy a volver a dejar los muros.

—No.

Arica bajó a la mesa el pedazo de pan que estaba a punto de morder.

—¿Está decidido? ¿Ahora tú decides en mi nombre?

Lydia soltó el cuchillo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

—¿De verdad, Arica? ¿Es este el camino que quieres tomar? Soy paciente contigo, pero faltaste a tu palabra, dejando los muros cuando explícitamente te ordené que no te alejases de la posada.

—¿Me ordenaste?

—Sí. Te ordené. Aunque no me corresponda, si insistes en comportarte como lo estás haciendo no me dejas remedio. Tienes que empezar a mantenerte en tu lugar.

—¿Y cuál es mi lugar?

La guerrera masticó con ganas el duro pedazo de queso, mirando hacia la muchacha. Los nueve le diesen paciencia.

—Seguramente, tu lugar no es la cabaña de una desconocida. No soy una experta pero creo que, como poco, todo esto, es inapropiado.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

El tono de Arica había intentado ser todo indignación, pero Lydia le adivinaba la incomodidad detrás, asomando.

—Nada, Arica. Déjalo. Come y acuéstate. Por favor.

—No. Dilo. Después de todo, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación ahora. ¿Es inapropiada también? ¿Estoy siéndolo ahora?

—Es diferente. Yo estoy aquí porque no me dejaste más opción. Alguien tenía que venir por ti. No iba a dejarte pasar la noche sola en medio de una montaña.

—No necesitabas venir. Aela no iba a dejarme aquí, Lydia.

La guerrera asintió, bajando la mirada.

—Tu cazadora no pensaba volver. Está emborrachándose con el resto de sus guerreros. Festejando el épico triunfo que toda la ciudad les vio lograr desde las murallas.

—Qué dices.

—La verdad. No me envió por ti. Solo… lo olvidó, Arica. No pensaba volver hasta que se le quitase lo bebido y créeme, iba a tomar tiempo.

Lydia le vio la mirada e incluso antes de terminar de soltar las palabras. Poco tardó en arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. Había sido innecesario, y cruel. Se había dejado llevar por el enojo. Vio sus ojos grises bajar hacia la mesa. Sus manos apoyarse en ella despacio y su cuerpo levantarse, desganado.

—Voy a dormir, Lydia. Estoy cansada y el día fue largo.

La guerrera no contestó. No la siguió con la mirada, intentando no avergonzarla aún más de lo que acababa de hacer. Masticó en silencio, sintiéndola llegar a la cama a su costado, recostarse hacia la pared. Había hablado de más.

 

Arica abrió sus ojos. Le costó entender dónde se encontraba pero en cuanto reconoció el lugar, todo volvió pronto a su cabeza. Y lo último en caerle dentro, fueron las palabras de la guerrera.

No solo se había avergonzado a sí misma, sino que ahora, además, Lydia también lo sabía.

Se giró sobre la cama, intentando adivinar por entre las rendijas de la puerta si había amanecido ya. Un claro resplandor se dejaba ver y el sonido de un golpe seco la sobresalto. Lo reconoció. Era ese mismo sonido el que la había despertado.

Se sentó sobre la cama, corriendo las mantas. No recordaba haber llegado siquiera a taparse antes de dormir. Debía estar mucho más agotada de lo que había entendido porque apenas recordaba algo más después de la conversación con la mujer. Después de apoyar su cabeza sobre el duro colchón, intentando no dejar que la tristeza se le escapase del cuerpo y que la vergüenza fuese todavía mayor.

Otro golpe, desde fuera. Buscó con su mirada.

Lydia no estaba allí ni tampoco su espada. Pero si sus alforjas y el resto de sus cosas.

Bajó las piernas al suelo, poniéndose en pie. El pesado pasador descansaba a un costado de la entrada. Tomó su capa, que aún colgaba de la pared y abrió la puerta, siguiendo los fuertes golpes. A no demasiada distancia, la guerrera levantaba un hacha sobre su cabeza, bajándola con violencia sobre el tronco que esperaba en el tajo.

Un recuerdo amargo se le vino a la mente y Arica negó, intentando no quedarse en él. Se acurrucó dentro de su capa, acercándose a la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Esquilando las cabras, Arica. ¿Qué parece? Estoy cortando algo de leña, antes de que nos vayamos de aquí.

—Todavía queda dentro. Estoy segura de que alcanza y sobra si es que quieres algo caliente.

La mañana era fresca y Arica se estremecía de solo mirar a la mujer en su camisa de lino.

—No es para nosotras. No podemos quemar toda la madera cortada e irnos sin más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El hacha bajó y el tronco se quebró a la mitad, cada pedazo, cayendo a los costados del tajo. Lydia se apoyó en el mango por un momento, mirándola.

—Si alguien llega hasta aquí, en mitad de la noche, sabiendo que puede encontrar con que calentarse pero no hay nada cuando busca, podríamos estar dejándolo morir de frío, solo por no tomarnos un momento para cortar algunos troncos.

—Pero… esta cabaña es de Aela. Y la ciudad está a corta distancia.

—Aquí fuera, cuando la necesidad apremia, poco importa de quién es el refugio. Y créeme, si una ventisca te atrapa en la montaña, cada paso cuenta.

Arica asintió. Se giró, sin decir más, metiéndose a la cabaña. Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, escuchando los golpes volver a sonar a sus espaldas.

No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto.

Después de todo, sonaba completamente lógico y era incluso, lo correcto. Lo que todo mundo debería hacer. Pero de alguna forma, Lydia lograba irritarla. Todo el tiempo. Aquella mujer, no podía dejar de echarle en cara lo muy elevados que eran su sentido del deber y su galopante honor.

La enervaba, sí. Y no tenía sentido.

 

Lydia terminó de apilar los leños junto a la entrada de la cabaña. Se estiró, levantando su cabeza. Hacía buen tiempo. Iban a poder aprovechar casi todas las horas de luz en el camino.

En cuanto entró a la cabaña la vio, enredada en su capa, cerca de lo que quedaba del fuego. Se acercó a su armadura, metiéndose en ella, atando cada tira, llegando, con bastante trabajo, a las últimas sobre sus costados. Se calzó los guantes. Volvió a mirarla.

—¿Comiste algo ya?

—Sí.

Arica no se giró.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

—Si te quedas allí, al fuego, arropada en el único abrigo que tienes, vas a sentir frío cuando salgamos.

—No interesa.

Lydia suspiró, agachándose. Levantando la silla de su montura y dejando la cabaña. Tardó poco en volver.

—Vámonos, Arica.

La mujer se cruzó la bolsa de cuero a sus espaldas, tomando la segunda silla, más pequeña y liviana, entre sus brazos.

—¿Lista?

—Sí. Vamos.

Dejaron la cabaña, en silencio. La alta guerrera, enfundada en su armadura, cargando los pesos. Arica abrazada a su capa, cabizbaja. Para cualquiera que la viese, distante. Enojada.

—Vamos a bajar andando, hasta el camino. ¿Crees que puedes llevarla? Es mansa, no vas a necesitar más que caminar delante de ella.

—Claro que puedo, Lydia.

—¿Qué tienes hoy, Arica?

—Nada. Solo no siento ganas de conversar.

La mujer asintió, sin decir una palabra más, tirando de las riendas de su montura y comenzando la marcha. Arica tuvo que tirar varias veces para que su yegua avanzase, pero una vez que el animal comenzó a andar, se dio cuenta de que Lydia no había mentido, parecía mansa por demás.

Tres días, sin forzar demasiado la marcha. Lydia suspiró, intentando no pensarlo. Iba a ser un viaje largo, si Arica insistía en aquellos humores, pero al menos, estaba a salvo. Al menos así, podía cumplir con su deber. Podía mantenerla segura.

 


	13. Capítulo XIII

 

_Que el último paso_

_te encuentre agotado,_

_gastado hasta el hueso,_

_curtido de inviernos._

_Que el camino sea tan largo_

_como tus ganas de andar._

 

Casi cuatro días de cabalgata les había tomado llegar a Cauce Boscoso. Los dos últimos, bajo intensas lluvias, que apenas hacía momentos parecían haber amainado. Estaban agotadas ya.

A pesar de que el sol se había escondido, las callejuelas de la aldea seguían a rebosar de gente. Lydia no necesito prestar demasiada atención para entender de qué se trataba aquello.

No había feria en aquel pueblo ni ánimos de fiesta.

La mujer bajó de su caballo, llegando hasta la montura de Arica, observándola. La muchacha apenas podía mantenerse erguida ya.

—Ven.

Lydia estiró sus brazos. Los ojos grises la observaron por un momento.

Habían sido cuatro largos y silenciosos días. Arica apenas le había dirigido palabra alguna. Después de la breve conversación que habían tenido en la cabaña, la joven no parecía dejar de sentirse dolida. Lydia había intentado no insistir sobre sus humores, dándole sus espacios. El silencio no era algo que a la guerrera le costase demasiado.

—Puedo, gracias.

—Vas a resbalar, Arica. Estás empapada. Déjame ayudar.

—Dije que puedo.

Lydia se apartó, solo un poco. Arica se afirmó sobre el cuerno de su silla, intentando levantar una de sus piernas. Podía sentirlas dormidas. Llevaban todo el día sobre los caballos, tratando de llegar a hacer noche allí.

—Dioses, Arica.

Lydia llegó a atraparla desde la cintura, acompañándola hasta que sus botas se afirmaron en el suelo.

—Estoy bien… Gracias.

La guerrera la soltó enseguida, pero sus ojos no se separaron de ella hasta que la vio dar algunos pasos. Hasta que la vio tomar las riendas del animal y guiarlo camino abajo, hacia el final de la calle. Hacia la única posada.

Lydia la siguió, a corta distancia.

 

El gigante dormido estaba repleto. Apenas habían logrado encontrar hueco para sus caballos y Lydia había tenido que repetir varias veces que estaba allí en nombre del Jarl, para que, después de tomarse su tiempo y no haciendo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su malhumor, el posadero terminase juntando a dos de sus huéspedes y ofreciéndole a las mujeres una modesta habitación.

 

Lydia dejó caer sobre la cama una de sus camisas de lino, apenas entraron en la habitación.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una camisa, Arica. Para que puedas quitarte las prendas mojadas. No tienes más y vas a necesitarlas mañana. Pueden secarse al fuego si te cambias ahora.

—¿Quieres que me ponga eso? Si hubiésemos vuelto a la ciudad por mis cosas, tendría una muda de ropa.

—Tú misma. Ya habíamos perdido suficiente tiempo y las órdenes venían del Jarl. Quieres congelarte durante la noche, no voy a oponerme.

La mujer no dijo más. Se giró, sin esperar respuesta, dejando la habitación. Llevaba demasiados días aguantando aquellos desplantes y necesitaba un momento. Necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades. Después de todo, estaba allí para cumplir la tarea que le había encomendado.

Dejó algunas monedas en el mostrador, pidiendo un barreño y agua templada para que la muchacha pudiese asearse y saliendo hacia las repletas calles sin demorarse más. Había visto, al pasar, varios carros llenos de pertenencias. En aquellas situaciones siempre había oportunidad para comerciar y aunque estaba segura que a esas horas, las tiendas de la aldea estarían ya cerradas, quizás podía conseguir algo que le sirviese a la muchacha.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver hacia la posada con las manos vacías y sin tocar su bolsa, cuando un solitario hombre que dormitaba sobre su carretilla, la llamó por lo bajo.

—Qué buscas, guerrera.

—Ropa. Pero la talla tiene que servir a una mujer menuda, como de esta estatura —Lydia levantó su mano, poniéndola de costado frente a su nariz y bajándola un poco después. —Así, sí.

El hombre asintió, levantándose con pereza.

—Mi hija viajaba conmigo, hasta que decidió probar suerte con un bardo.

La guerrera guardó silencio, esperando. Prefería no ahondar en aquellos tópicos. Nunca terminaban bien.

—Mira, a ver. Creo que podría servirle. La tela es ruda, pero no es mala. Y apenas está usada. Mi muchacha era más dada a los vestidos y las largas túnicas, aún incluso si teníamos que montar.

Lydia asintió, levantando las prendas frente a ella. Una pesada calza de lana y una túnica corta, de viaje. Si los ojos no la engañaban, del talle de la muchacha.

—Tiene que servir. Una capa decente también me vendría bien.

Viajar sin un buen abrigo, en aquellas temperaturas, era arriesgarse a morir congelado por los caminos. Lydia cargaba siempre con una buena piel de oso, que le hacía las veces de saco o de capa, según la necesidad. Era casi sin excepción, lo más pesado de su equipaje, pero en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida. La muchacha llevaba una fina capa de lino que, aunque le sentaba bien, poco podía hacer por quitarle el frío de encima. Era algo que tenían que remediar.

—Hm… Sí. Sí tengo. ¿Y sabes qué? Iba a ser su regalo en su día del año, que ya llega. Pero si se atreve a volver… Llévala también, si la quieres.

Lydia  tomó la prenda que el hombre estiraba hacia ella, con un gesto que no terminaba de decidirse entre la rabia o el dolor. La abrió, observándola. La lana estaba bien hilada y se notaba buena. La capucha y los hombros estaban cubiertos en cuero. La prenda estaba forrada por dentro, casi entera, con piel de cabra. Era una bonita prenda y no podía haber sido fácil de pagar para la bolsa de aquel pobre hombre.

—Dime cuanto te debo, por todo.

El hombre suspiró, pensando. Por solo la capa, había pagado un séptim de oro, entero. Pero no se atrevía siquiera a decirlo. Lydia entendió su vergüenza, metiendo sus dedos por dentro del costado de su pechera, rebuscando en la bolsa más pequeña que siempre mantenía separada. Juntó el séptim dorado que acaba de sacar de allí, con algunas monedas de plata, y estiró el montón hacia la mano de aquel hombre, cuidándose de que nadie pudiese distinguir la moneda.

Cuando la necesidad apremiaba, cualquier hijo de granjero estaba a solo un paso de ser ladrón. Y bien se notaba allí que a esas gentes, nada les sobraba.

El hombre le agradeció, cuidándose también de no llamar la atención, pero diciéndolo todo con su mirada. Lydia no se demoró más. Solo podía pensar en llegar a su habitación. Quitarse la bendita armadura y tirarse sobre su saco, ganar unas cuantas horas de sueño. El agotamiento le había llegado ya a cada rincón del cuerpo.

Llegó hasta la posada sin apenas poner atención a sus pies, perdida dentro de su cabeza, intentando como siempre que tenía por delante una tarea, adelantarse a cada problema que pudiese surgirle. El posadero le hizo un gesto cuando la vio, y la guerrera respondió desganada.

Empujó la puerta de su habitación, y tuvo que poner fuerzas en ello, la humedad no parecía estar ayudando demasiado a la madera. Golpeó con su hombro, logrando que cediese.

—Conseguí algo que quizás te sirva…

Lydia bajaba la mirada hacia las ropas que llevaba en sus manos. Cerró la puerta empujándola con su bota, girándose hacia la mesa a un costado, intentando separar las tres prendas para mostrárselas a la chica una a una. Quería dejar la capa para el final.

—¡¿Cómo entraste?!

Lydia separó la mirada de la prenda que tenía entre sus manos, sorprendida por el tono de la muchacha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer se fue girando, buscándola.

Y siguió girando, hasta terminar una vuelta completa.

—Lo siento.

Soltó la disculpa casi susurrándola. Podía sentir el color en su cara. En todo su cuerpo, subiéndole con violencia.

—¡Trabé la puerta!

—Lo siento, Arica. Dejo esto aquí…

—¡No! No vuelvas a abrir. Lydia, por los dioses. Pueden ver desde el salón.

—Nadie vio nada, estoy segura, fue solo un instante. Y yo estaba tapando la puerta.

—¿No podías simplemente no tirarla abajo?

Lydia sintió los pasos mojados de la muchacha a sus espaldas.

Había tenido que mentir.

Arica llevaba cuatro días sin apenas dirigirle la palabra y no quería sumar más tensión entre ellas, pero lo cierto, era que había visto suficiente. Vaya que sí.

—Lo siento. Olvidé que envié por agua. En verdad lo siento, Arica.

—Déjalo. Puedes girarte ya.

Lydia obedeció, todavía con desconfianza. No era una dama de compañía. Nunca lo había sido. Que alguien se desnudase delante de ella solo ocurría en situaciones bien específicas sobre las que, en aquel preciso momento, estaba intentando no pensar.

Arica se había puesto su camisa. Si aquella prenda se hacía holgada sobre sus hombros, sobre los de la muchacha no podía sobrar más tela.

—Te he conseguido esto.

Tomó las prendas de la mesa, estirándolas todas juntas hacia el frente, sin despegar los pies del suelo.

—Puedes moverte, Lydia.

—Lo siento.

—Ya lo dijiste. También lo siento.

La guerrera levantó la mirada otra vez, viendo como Arica tomaba las prendas de entre sus manos, una a una, observándolas.

—No te preocupes, Arica, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Arica bajó la túnica que acababa de estirar frente a ella.

—Digo, no vi nada malo.

—¿Nada malo?

—Nada fuera de lugar, quiero decir. Todo estaba donde se supone que debe estar ¿Verdad? No es como si no supiera ya donde va cada parte. Es decir. Yo llevo las mismas.

La muchacha podía ver el color en la cara de Lydia, que no parecía terminar de encenderse.

—¿Pensabas que tenía algo fuera de lugar?

—¡No! Estaba claro que no.

—¿Estaba claro?

Lydia dejó salir el aire, agachando la cabeza.

—Lo estás haciendo con saña... ¿Por qué?

—Porque es divertido verte.

—No me hablas por días y ahora te burlas de mí.

—Esto es bonito. No debe haberte costado poco…

La guerrera levantó la mirada. La chica sonreía, pasando sus manos por el pelaje que forraba la capa. La observó con detenimiento. Su pelo mojado se pegaba a su cuello y a la fina tela de la camisa de lino, que era lo único que la cubría. Su piel clara, ni una marca cruzándola. Bien lo sabía ahora.

No había sido bueno haberla visto así.

Lydia no había siquiera pensado en ella en esas formas. No se le había cruzado algo así, y menos, después de que la muchacha se confesase con ella. Era completamente inapropiado de su parte tener esas imágenes en su cabeza pero no habían sido su culpa, simplemente se había chocado con la situación.

—¿Lydia?

—Lo siento. No te preocupes por lo que costó, si sirve…

La guerrera le dio la espalda, desanudando su armadura y sus grebas y quitándolas con algo de trabajo, apoyándolas en un rincón. Tomó su saco, estirándolo a los pies de la cama, frente a la puerta. El único espacio que quedaba.

—¿Necesitas tu camisa?

—Tengo otra. Puedes usarla.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo, Lydia?

La mujer tomó la camisa limpia de entre sus cosas. Se dio media vuelta, buscando a la muchacha con la mirada, que ya estaba metida bajo las mantas.

—No.

Lydia soplo la vela de sebo que se derretía sobre la mesa, la única luz que las iluminaba. Se cambió apresurada, antes de meterse en su saco.

—Siento haberte tratado así estos días.

—No necesitas disculparte.

—Sí, sí tengo. No estaba siendo justa contigo.

La mujer no contestó. Era cierto que Arica no se había comportado de la mejor forma, pero aún sentía culpa por haberle soltado la verdad sobre Aela en la cabaña. No por haber hablado con honestidad, eso nunca iba a pesarle, sino porque lo había soltado con rabia. Lo había dicho sabiendo el impacto que podía causar en la muchacha.

—¿Lydia?

—¿Si?

—Nada. Pensé que dormías ya…

—No. Solo estaba en silencio.

—¿Por qué?

La guerrera entrecerró sus ojos, girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba la cama donde la muchacha dormía, con un gesto confuso en su rostro, a pesar de que la oscuridad en la habitación hacía imposible para las dos el llegar a entenderse por gestos.

—¿Por qué estaba en silencio? No sentí que tenía nada bueno para decir.

—¿Nada bueno? ¿Tienes algo malo para decir acaso?

—No… No lo sé Arica. No sé si tenemos que tener esta conversación.

—¿Qué hay de malo en conversar?

Lydia soltó el aire. No tenía mucha idea aún sobre lo que ser un Edecán implicaba. Llevaba años preparándose ya, pero aún no se sentía lista. Si las circunstancias no le hubiesen caído encima de aquella forma, probablemente el Jarl habría tardado un tiempo más en nombrarla. Pero había sucedido y tenía que lidiar con aquello. Quería hacerlo bien.

—No lo sé, Arica. Solo no quiero ser inapropiada contigo. Es todo. Solo quiero cumplir con mi deber.

La guerrera escuchó el soplido de Arica, y sus murmullos. Intentó poner atención a las palabras de la chica pero no llegó a entenderlas.

—¿Qué dices por lo bajo?

—Que estás siempre con lo mismo, que el deber y el honor y tu condición y cuan inapropiado es, prácticamente, todo.

—No. No dije eso. Solo estaba hablando de esta situación en particular. La nuestra. Tú y yo. Hasta dónde es bueno que llevemos un trato familiar. Hasta dónde no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo intentar ser mi amiga también, Lydia?

Otra vez, la mujer no pudo más que callar. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de conversaciones. No estaba segura siquiera de conocer alguien, además de la muchacha, que hablase en aquellas maneras. Que viese el mundo desde esos lugares.

La amistad que Lydia conocía era la que había logrado con sus compañeros de armas, que poco tenía que ver con confidencias o conversaciones nocturnas y mucho con una cuestión de supervivencia. De aquella confianza necesaria que terminaba naciendo entre dos personas que tienen que cuidarse la espalda mutuamente.

—¿Tu amiga? No creo servir para eso. No estoy segura siquiera como funciona… Entiendo que puedas sentirte sola, seguramente estás acostumbrada a tener más personas a tu alrededor… otra clase de gente…

—Déjalo, Lydia. Solo… déjalo.

Lydia se quedó en silencio, obedeciendo. Sintió como la muchacha se giraba varias veces entre las mantas, suspirando y volviendo a murmurar. Esta vez, no preguntó. Se fue dejando caer en el sueño intentando no quedarse en el sabor amargo que aquella conversación le había dejado y que no entendía muy bien por qué.

Mañana era otro día. Y era mejor empezarlo con algo de descanso encima.

 

 

 

 


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Eran mis piernas y tus pasos,_

_tu voz y mi oído,_

_tus ojos y mi andar._

_Era tu pecho, mi miedo_

_y todo lo que podía caber_

_en la mirada más profunda_

_que pudiste dar._

 

 

Lydia dejó la tienda, cruzando su bolsa de lona a sus espaldas. Había decidido esperar hasta que el comerciante abriese su puerta antes de subir hacia las cataratas lúgubres. Reponer algunas provisiones, conseguir un par de antorchas y algo de cuerda buena, con esa idea había entrado. Al salir, lo hacía cargando una promesa más sobre sus hombros.

Alguien había robado al mercader durante la noche. Una garra dorada, que no era más que un adorno, pero el dueño de la tienda había terminado por encariñarse con ella. La hermana del mercader no dejaba de insistir en que el bandido, que no era más que un menudo hombre que poco peligro aparentaba llevar, había pasado días insistiendo para que le vendieran aquella pieza. Llenándolos de historias acerca de los grandes tesoros que se escondían en las ruinas y solo necesitaban un par de manos que quisiesen acarrearlos.

Lydia había prometido mirar por la garra, si es que el hombrecillo había terminado en las ruinas. Quizás fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para devolver el malogrado botín sin obligarla a tener que entregar su cuello al Imperio.

Había conseguido un buen descuento gracias a su ofrecimiento y promesas de algunas monedas más si al final de todo, terminaba recuperando el objeto.

 

Golpeó varias veces antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con la muchacha. Había aprendido su lección. Su voz había sonado adormilada y Lydia pudo entender el por qué en cuanto terminó de entrar. La chica seguía aún entre las mantas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Terminando de conseguirlo todo. ¿No vas a dejar la cama hoy?

—Estoy intentándolo. Todavía ni siquiera entra buena luz.

—Y no va a entrar por mucho que la esperes. El día está cerrado. Deberíamos irnos ya. ¿O prefieres esperar por mí aquí? Puedo volver en cuanto termine…

Arica negó con su cabeza, destapándose apurada, bajando sus piernas desnudas al suelo. Lydia se giró, poniendo atención a las alforjas. El peso no iba a distribuirse solo y su montura era bastante quisquillosa con esos asuntos.

Una camisa voló en su dirección, cayéndole a un costado. La guerrera no dijo palabra, tomándola y guardándola con el resto de sus prendas. El olor a lavanda le llegó y probablemente, iba a pegarse a todo lo que guardaba allí.

Se puso de pie, sin girarse. Colgando su escudo a sus espaldas. Subiendo las alforjas a su hombro. Levantando su bolsa de cuero, todo a la vez.

—Estoy fuera, voy a ensillar las monturas mientras te cambias. Pide algo caliente al posadero, si quieres.

Lydia dejó la habitación, con algo de prisa. Los cuatro días de silencio, seguidos por la situación incómoda y la extraña charla que habían tenido la noche anterior, todavía la movían un poco de su centro. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con nadie durante tantas horas al día. A compartir tantos momentos.

Junto al detallado mapa que Farengar le había dejado, contaba ahora también con las indicaciones que la hermana del comerciante le había soltado al detalle, antes de que dejase la tienda. Era imposible perderse.

Tardaron en salir, lo que la muchacha en desayunar. El camino no era largo y las dos lo andaban con calma. Arica la seguía detrás, enfundada en las prendas que Lydia le había conseguido la noche anterior y que, por el buen ojo que la guerrera parecía tener para esas cuestiones, le sentaban como si nunca hubiesen sido cosidas para nadie más que ella.

Levantó la mirada en cuanto hicieron un alto, observando en la dirección en que Lydia lo hacía. Estaban ya en altura y la niebla se había despejado. Arica pudo ver a lo lejos unos alargados arcos de piedra, que se elevaban hacia el cielo.

Tenía que ser el lugar que buscaban, con seguridad.

Lydia desmontó, tomando las riendas, buscando con la mirada un buen lugar.

—¿Vamos a dejarlas aquí?

—Un poco alejadas del camino. Ven, baja. Sígueme. Llévala despacio.

No se adentraron demasiado en el tupido bosque que crecía al costado. Detrás de unas altas rocas, Lydia frenó sus pasos.

—¿No vas a atarlo?

—No. Va a quedarse aquí, no te preocupes. A menos que lo llame. O esté en peligro. Hay lobos en estas colinas, Arica. Terminaría cortando las riendas si se desboca, pero no quiero que se lastime…

Lydia hablaba hacia su montura, pasando su mano por el ancho cuello del caballo, con suavidad.

—¿La dejo suelta también?

—Sí, por eso la elegí para ti. Está enamorada. No va a alejarse de él, puedes creerme.

Arica soltó una risa ligera, sin quitar la mirada de la guerrera. No era usual escucharla hablar en aquellos tonos, casi bromeando, como si estuviese por una vez, contenta. La vio bajar las alforjas. Tomar varias cosas de ellas, asegurándolas a su cinto. A sus espaldas. Esconder el resto de los bultos entre los arbustos

—Pueden robarnos si dejas todo así…

—Pueden. Pero no hay nada allí que no podamos conseguir otra vez… Si llevamos tanta mala suerte encima, mejor gastarla en un par de camisas de lino y algunas provisiones rancias.

La guerrera se acercó hacia ella, enganchando su adornado yelmo a su cinto.

—Escucha, Arica. No tenía más opción que traerte conmigo, pero no pienso ponerte en peligro.

—Lo sé…

—Por favor, cuando estemos allí, escúchame. No es más que un montón de ruinas viejas y dudo que haya mucho más que polvo y ratas…

Arica intentó guardarse la mueca.

—Pero te quiero siempre a mis espaldas. Y en el instante en que te ordene algo, lo que sea. Por más ilógico que te suene, hazme caso.

—Esa es tu parte preferida ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Lydia. Que sí. Voy a escucharte. Tú eres la que sabe. Vamos a estar bien mientras no dejes que ninguna rata se me acerque demasiado.

Lydia asintió. La muchacha se apuró a seguirla, otra vez hacia el camino que subía hacia las ruinas.

 

A medida que se iban acercando, Arica iba distinguiendo los detalles en las piedras. Llegaba a ver las escalinatas interminables, los arcos elevados que sostenían lo que la muchacha, a esa distancia, solo podía entender como extrañas cabezas, quizás algún animal.

La impresionante construcción, que se asemejaba al esqueleto de una bóveda en la que los muros nunca se habían terminado de levantar, terminaba fundiéndose a una de las laderas de la montaña, pegándose a la roca misma y haciéndola parte del edificio. Una inmensa puerta, rodeada de dos imponentes columnas de piedra, era probablemente hacia donde se dirigían.

Arica chocó contra la espalda de la guerrera, subiendo sus manos y separándose, confundida. La mujer había frenado sin aviso y la muchacha llevaba la mirada perdida en los cielos casi desde que habían comenzado a andar.

—No te muevas. No hagas ruido.

Hizo caso, dejándose llevar por el brazo que la empujaba contra un tronco caído.

—No debería haberte traído… Vamos a volver, Arica. Este lugar no está vacío.

Arica giró su cabeza hacia los lados, intentando entender de que hablaba la mujer. Sintió su mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca y antes de que lograse abrir la boca, la guerrera la arrastraba, a gachas, entre los arbustos.

—Los tenemos detrás también… dioses. Lo siento, Arica.

—Lydia no veo…

Un silbido cortó el aire. Lydia llegó a su escudo con su brazo libre, levantándolo un poco sobre su hombro y apretando a la chica contra ella.

La flecha se clavó en la tierra, a poca distancia.

—No te salgas de mis espaldas, Arica. No lo hagas.

Lydia terminó de erguirse, moviéndose con rapidez, sin bajar su escudo, sin soltar a la muchacha. Cubriéndose detrás de cada roca, de cada saliente. Si lograban llegar a las ruinas iba a ser sencillo encargarse de aquellos bandidos. No parecían armados más que con simples arcos de caza y no llevaban más armadura que pieles y cueros.

Las flechas seguían cayendo alrededor de las dos mujeres y aunque no parecía que aquellos bandidos fuesen diestros con los arcos, la preocupación crecía en Lydia. Su deber era protegerla, no llevarla hacia una trampa. Se había confiado, creyendo que no eran más que unas ruinas abandonadas. Incluso sabiendo lo que había ocurrido en la tienda, había elegido creer que el hombre que se les había adelantado no era más que un inofensivo saqueador de tumbas. Se había equivocado.

—¡Corre, ahora!

Lydia tiró con fuerzas del brazo de la muchacha, aprovechando el momento en que los dos arqueros llevaban sus manos a las aljabas.

La empujó contra las rocas, casi tirándosele encima, resguardándola en el hueco que alcanzaba para mantenerlas fuera de tiro.

—Escucha, Arica. Voy a encargarme de esos dos. Apenas voy a tardar en volver y voy a llevarte de nuevo a la aldea.

—¿Vas a irte? ¡Tienen arcos, Lydia! Van a matarte.

—No, Arica. Mira.

Lydia levantó su escudo, arrancando la única flecha que los bandidos habían llegado a asestar. Levantándola, ofreciéndosela.

—No son  más que puntas de piedra. Y yo voy cubierta en acero, del bueno.

Lydia le sonreía. Bajando cada poco la mirada hacia la flecha entre sus dedos. Arica levantó su mano, con indecisión, tomando el proyectil. Intentando sonreír de vuelta.

—No tardo. Solo no te asomes. Quédate aquí.

La vio acomodar su yelmo y mover ambos hombros hacia atrás, apuntando hacia el camino otra vez, y en un instante, moverse hacia los bandidos, cuesta arriba, dejándola sola.

 

Por una vez en su vida, Arica estaba intentando obedecer. Acurrucada en aquel hueco sobre la ladera de la montaña, trataba de poner todo de sí para descifrar cada sonido, pero era imposible saber que estaba ocurriendo. Allí arriba, el viento soplaba con fuerzas y lo único que había logrado distinguir eran algunos gritos lejanos, seguidos de un silencio que estaba a punto de hacerle perder la poca calma que le quedaba.

Arica apretó la flecha entre sus dedos, bajando la mirada hacia ella. Puede que el metal lograse frenar las puntas de piedra, pero estaba segura que aquellos proyectiles eran bien capaces de atravesar el cuero. La armadura de Lydia no terminaba de cubrirle sus hombros. O sus brazos. Y su yelmo dejaba la mitad de su rostro al descubierto. Su cuello solo quedaba protegido por su gruesa capa de piel y solo en su parte de atrás. Un buen tirador podía asestarle una flecha en su garganta y la guerrera poco iba a tardar en morir. No importaba cuanto acero llevase en el cuerpo.

La muchacha se movió, despacio, hacia el final del hueco en las rocas, intentando encontrarla con la mirada. No parecía estar en ningún sitio y tampoco los bandidos. El miedo no dejaba de treparle y Arica se apretó un poco más contra las rocas, subiendo la mirada hacia el cielo por un momento, pensando. Lydia le había ordenado que se quedase allí, pero podía en ese mismo momento, estar herida. Las flechas bien podían haberla alcanzado sin importar cuan pesada fuese su armadura ni cuan exagerada la confianza que aquella mujer tenía en sí misma.

El sonido de unos gritos lejanos le obligó a bajar la mirada otra vez, hacia la dirección desde la cual las voces venían.

Eran más. Había más de ellos y uno señalaba en su dirección. La habían visto.

Arica no lo pensó dos veces, lanzándose a todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia el camino que la guerrera había tomado. El corazón le latía con fuerzas y la vista se le nublaba. No se dio cuenta de que gritaba su nombre hasta que la vio, casi al final de aquellas interminables escalinatas. Un par de cuerpos a sus pies. La alta mujer blandía su espada, intentando mantenerse fuera del alcance del corpulento nórdico que trataba de alcanzarla con su hacha.

Lydia giró su cabeza en cuanto la escuchó.

El golpe le sacó el aire.

Rodó escaleras abajo, soltando su escudo, intentando mantenerse lejos del filo de su propia espada. Los peldaños parecían no tener fin.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto logró frenar la caída, fue buscarla, con su mirada. La muchacha subía los escalones con apuro, tropezando aquí o allá. Estaba a punto de soltar los peores insultos, cuando los vio, persiguiéndola. Tensando sus arcos.

Lydia se apresuró a ponerse en pie, terminando de bajar las escaleras sin pensar en más en que llegar a ella. El pesado hombre la seguía, bastante por detrás. Los dos bandidos se habían quedado a la distancia de sus arcos, esperando a tener blanco.

Arica sintió el brazo de la guerrera, levantándola por la cintura, en cuanto le llegó. Se sintió girando, atrapada contra el metal de su armadura. Levantó sus ojos y por un momento, se quedó en el verde oscuro que la observaba desde dentro del yelmo. Desde toda la adrenalina de aquel instante.

No entendió bien por qué, pero el miedo se escurrió.

Por un momento, no había nada que temer. En aquel instante, no sabía bien por qué, pero todo le decía que estaba a salvo. Que contra todas las posibilidades que la rodeaban, nada malo iba a suceder. Hasta que le adivinó el dolor en la mirada.

Sintió su brazo aflojarse alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos apretándose. Su boca mordiendo.

—Corre.

Lydia volvía a arrastrarla, escaleras arriba, hacia el inmenso hombre. Arica no podía siquiera pensar.

—Corres, corres hacia las columnas. No frenes.

Asintió. A una seña de la mujer, se soltó de ella, moviéndose hacia donde su espada le había señalado. Había cuerpos ensangrentados sobre los suelos pero Arica no quería mirarlos. No quería entender lo que veía o probablemente, el miedo iba a terminar ganándole.

Se apretó a la última columna cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había donde correr. Delante, todo lo que quedaba, era la enorme puerta de piedra. La única salida era volver sobre los pasos que habían dado, o lanzarse al vacío.

Buscó a Lydia con desesperación. La mujer la había empujado escaleras arriba, plantándose delante de aquel inmenso hombre. Arica no tuvo tiempo de dejarse llevar por el pánico.

La encontró de pie, en lo alto de las escalinatas.

Había un arco en sus manos y una aljaba en su cinto. Una de sus piernas adelantada. Su yelmo ya no vestía su cabeza y Arica la vio estirarse, midiendo el disparo y con un movimiento casi imperceptible, soltar la flecha.

Arica no sabía mucho de hachas o escudos. Ni de armaduras o buenos metales. Pero si sabía distinguir a una buena tiradora de alguien que solo sabía cómo tomar un arco. Y estaba claro que el único fuerte de la guerrera, no era la espada.

Se quedó allí, recuperando el aire. Viéndola disparar una a una cada flecha de su aljaba y entre medio de cada disparo, observarla también.

La vio al fin colgar el arma a su costado. La entendió volviendo por su escudo, a paso tranquilo. Algo cansado.

 

—Los… los mataste a todos.

Lydia levantó la mirada del suelo en cuanto la escuchó.

—Eran bandidos, Arica. Querían hacer lo mismo con nosotras. O peor. Yo solo me adelanté.

Arica negó con su cabeza.

—No… no lo estoy diciendo con esa intención. Solo estoy… impresionada. Solo… no sabía que eras capaz de algo semejante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cuántos eran? Uno solo de ellos, cualquiera hubiese sido, habría podido conmigo sin esfuerzo.

Lydia enfundó su espada, con algo de dolor. Llevó su mano hacia atrás, hacia donde la pechera de su armadura terminaba haciéndose corta. Sintió la flecha aún clavada en la carne. No parecía demasiado profunda. La muchacha se separó de la columna, intentando descifrar el gesto de la mujer, intentando ver.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada… uno… Creo que uno me alcanzó.

—¿Te alcanzó? ¡Podrías haber dicho algo!

—No quería interrumpirte… por una vez, me estabas dejando tan bien.

Arica plantó su mirada confundida sobre los ojos que podía jurar, le estaban sonriendo.

—Déjame ver. Dioses. Tienes… tienes una flecha clavada. Tú… cuando me giraste…

Hablaba sola, entendiendo lo que había ocurrido en las escalinatas. La guerrera se había puesto delante del disparo que le hubiese tocado a ella.

—Estoy bien. Creo… Creo que vienen más.

Lydia acababa de girar todo su cuerpo, poniendo su atención cuesta abajo, intentando descifrar si volvían a tener compañía. Arica apenas le prestaba atención, intentando entender cuan profundo había llegado la flecha y qué podía hacer.

—Lo siento, Arica. Nunca debería haberte traído aquí.

—¿Qué dices?  

—Mi deber es protegerte y estoy haciendo lo contrario.

Arica volvió a los ojos de la guerrera.

—Lo estás haciendo bien.

—No lo creo… Tenemos que movernos… Al menos quitarnos de la vista, hasta saber cuántos vienen detrás.

La muchacha asintió. No tenía idea que podían hacer en aquella situación pero confiaba en Lydia. No se preguntaba por qué. Apenas llevaba un par de semanas conociéndola y la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban irritadas la una con la otra. Pero desde el momento en que la mujer se había tomado tan a pecho el protegerla, Arica le había creído. Sí, podía ser excesivamente seria, con todo. E increíblemente recta. Algo que siempre terminaba molestándole. Pero confiaba en ella. Era la primera persona en quién confiaba en esa manera desde que había dejado su hogar.

—No te separes de mí.

—Tú tampoco, Lydia.

Lydia giró su cabeza, sorprendida por las palabras.

La pesada puerta estaba entreabierta y las dos se colaron en silencio, intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad allí. Arica tropezó con el madero sobre el suelo, trastabillando hacia delante, intentando poner sus manos. Lydia se giró, sosteniéndola, clavando sus ojos en la puerta que lentamente, se iba cerrando. Intentó llegar a ella, solo para terminar con sus dos manos apoyadas sobre la piedra.

Aquello no dejaba de mejorar.

Paso sus dos manos por la superficie de la puerta, buscando de dónde tirar.

—¿Estaba para sostenerla abierta, verdad?

Lydia soltó una risa seca, levantando sus ojos verdes hacia la muchacha y su miedo. No era su culpa. Aquel, definitivamente no era el lugar donde debía estar y no podía pedirle más.

—No te preocupes. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Estoy segura que hay otra salida…

—¿Y si no la hay?

—Arica, voy a sacarte de aquí.

La mirada, otra vez. Era esa mirada la que le había quitado el miedo en las escalinatas. Ahora lo entendía. No podía explicarla, pero eso era exactamente lo que le hacía sentir. La calmaba.

Asintió, apretando todavía entre sus dedos, la flecha que la guerrera le había alcanzado. No tenía idea cómo, pero sabía que iban a salir de allí.

 


	15. Capítulo XV

_Las manos criadas_

_para blandir la espada._

_El paso siempre pegado_

_al costado del acero._

_La mirada_

_y la flecha que vuela,_

_la huella en el bosque,_

_la emboscada nocturna._

 

Arica quitó sus dos manos de la herida en cuanto la guerrera se quejó.

—Lydia… solo hay dos formas de quitarla…

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—No es la primera... O la empujas hasta el otro lado, o cortas.

—Sí. Y está demasiado profundo como para cortar. Pero seguir empujándola… Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí. Llegar a la aldea… el posadero no es malo con el cuchillo. Estoy segura que podría sacarla.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es malo?

Arica abrió sus ojos por un instante. Apenas tardó en volver a la espalda de la guerrera, pasando sus dedos por el proyectil que sobresalía de su costado.

—Espera. Arica… abajo. Hay alguien delante.

No se habían alejado demasiado aún de la inmensa puerta de piedra por la cual habían entrado y que, gracias a los despistados pies de la muchacha, era imposible volver a abrir. Arica había insistido en mirar la herida de la mujer. La luz apenas entraba desde un único agujero en el techo, a una altura imposible de alcanzar.

—Córtala, Arica. Pártela. Lo más cerca que puedas de la carne.

—¿Qué dices?

—Apúrate.

La muchacha soltó el aire, tomando la flecha con su mano, lo más junta que podía a la herida, intentando inmovilizarla. No quería causar más daño del que ya había causado el proyectil. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, antes de apoyar su mano libre sobre la varilla, quebrándola, sintiendo el quejido sordo de la guerrera. Todo un palmo de la flecha quedaba clavado a su espalda, pero era considerablemente mejor que seguir llevándola entera.

Lydia tomó el arco que seguía cruzado a sus espaldas. No le quedaban más que un par de flechas, pero al menos tenía que alcanzar para llegar a uno de los dos hombres sentados frente al fuego.

—No te levantes, Arica. Cuando venga por mí, quédate escondida.

La muchacha asintió.

Se tomó su tiempo. El hombre al que apuntaba, era el que más carne descubierta tenía a sus espaldas. Tensó el arco, reteniendo el aire, aflojando sus hombros al final y liberando el disparo. La flecha se clavó en la carne desnuda, por debajo del omóplato del bandido, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Cayó al suelo, jadeando.

El segundo hombre no tardó en tomar su escudo, girándose hacia las sombras. Lydia lo esperaba ya, su espada desenvainada, todo su cuerpo preparado.

Avanzaron los dos, para encontrarse en mitad de la estancia. Arica observaba cada movimiento de la guerrera y podía adivinar, sin trabajo, que la mujer intentaba exponer menos su costado herido. Probablemente era buena idea no mostrar sus heridas en medio del combate.

 

Adivinó la sonrisa del bandido, a medida que seguía acercándose a Lydia. Le sacaba al menos una cabeza, pero no llevaba encima más que una gruesa piel que había terminado empujando hacia sus espaldas por completo, dejando libertad a sus brazos.

Los golpes de su hacha contra la madera de su escudo resonaron en la caverna. Parecía que el hombre intentaba provocar.

Lydia giró su espada en su mano, marcando en el aire un medio círculo con la punta de su arma. Arica no llegaba a ver sus gestos, solo su espalda, pero estaba casi segura que lo único que escapaba de su semblante, era seriedad.

El bandido fue el primero en saltar hacia la mujer, que apenas movió sus piernas, esquivándolo y golpeándolo con su escudo, obligándolo a hacerse a un costado. No le dio tiempo a enderezarse, bajando un golpe de su espada que terminó estrellándose sobre el filo de la tosca hacha de hierro que el hombre levantaba.

Arica no pudo evitar la reacción, cuando escuchó el golpe que el nórdico acababa de asestar sobre la mandíbula de la mujer, con todo el borde de su escudo. La vio retroceder varios pasos. Sacudir su cabeza.

—No tan dura dónde no llevas acero ¿Eh?

La voz del hombre no terminaba de sonar del todo convincente. Lydia apenas había tardado en recomponerse, otra vez girando alrededor, otra vez buscándole el momento. Siempre lo había. Toda pelea, siempre duraba un golpe. No había más que dar la estocada justa. Una vez.

Y la oportunidad no taró en aparecer.

Acompañado de un extraño grito, el nórdico levantó su hacha por sobre su cabeza, mucho antes de lo necesario. Lydia no lo esquivó esta vez. No intento bloquearlo. Solo giró sobre ella, soltando su escudo, llegando a las espaldas del hombre y empuñando su espada con sus dos manos. Hundiéndola justo donde las costillas terminaban. El acero llegó a mitad de camino. Lydia se acomodó otra vez, subiendo la mano que le sobraba sobre la empuñadura hasta el filo de la espada, logrando empujar todavía más profundo el acero. Solo la soltó, una vez que entendió que ya no podía seguir hundiéndola. El hombre terminó de caer, ahogándose por dentro.

Arica tardó un momento en levantarse.

Se fue acercando, intentando no fijar demasiado la mirada en lo que la guerrera hacía. La mujer tiraba de su espada, apoyando su bota sobre el bandido que aún no estaba muerto. La vio pasar la hoja por la piel de sus grebas, para envainarla después y llegar al cuchillo en su costado, agachándose hasta el hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abriéndole la garganta.

Se quedó estática, observando. Lydia levantó la mirada.

—Te he dicho que no te movieses de allí.

—Pensé… que habías terminado.

—Arica… Era mejor para él. Aún si no parecía de la mejor calaña… Esperar a que tus pulmones terminen de llenarse de tu propia sangre, no es una buena manera de morir.

—No necesitas explicarme. Definitivamente, no necesitas hacerlo con tanto detalle.

—Lo siento... Ven. Quédate cerca. Parece que algunos de ellos ya están dentro. Veo fuegos encendidos a lo largo del corredor.

Arica hizo caso, adelantándose, intentando mantener sus ojos lejos del cuerpo. Sin esforzarse, podía notar la terrible herida que la espada de la guerrera había abierto en su espalda. Y el tajo en su garganta era algo que difícilmente iba a lograr olvidar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar la espada así?

Lydia volvía a enfundar su cuchillo. Levantó sus ojos hacia la muchacha. Bajo aquella luz, el verde oscuro apenas lograba distinguirse.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Eso. Como es que sabes pelear así.

—Es para lo que llevo una vida preparándome. Pobremente habría gastado mi tiempo si no pudiese al menos, defendernos contra un par de bandidos hambrientos.

Arica la observaba girar el cuerpo, tomar algunas flechas de la aljaba, todavía llena, que colgaba del cinturón del muerto.

—Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que siempre quisiste ser?

—Tú y tu curiosidad, Arica. ¿Lo que siempre quise? Soy hija de mi padre, la primera. No tengo hermanos, solo hermanas. Mi padre es un guerrero, como su padre. Me enseñó lo que sabía. Si hubiese sido herrero, me habrías encontrado forjando dagas.

—¿Y si hubieses podido elegir?

Lydia terminó de erguirse. Incluso bajo su yelmo, Arica llegaba a leerle la expresión, confusa y casi malhumorada.

—Arica, ponte a mis espaldas. ¿No ves dónde estamos? No es el mejor momento.

—Lo siento… Cuando… cuando me pongo algo… nerviosa… tiendo a hablar de más. De todas formas, no es como si contigo hubiese un mejor momento. Son todos iguales.

—Basta ya.

Lydia le hizo una seña a la muchacha, señalando sus espaldas, agachando su cabeza, insistiéndole en silencio. Arica soltó el aire, levantando sus manos, avanzando hacia la mujer, apretándose los labios para no seguir soltando palabras.

 

Arica tuvo que ver como la guerrera pasaba por su espada a otros tres hombres más antes de que el tétrico corredor por el que seguían avanzando terminase cerrándose delante, dejando como única salida, una antigua sala que, desde donde estaban, se adivinaba mucho más amplia que todo lo que acababan de cruzar.

Le hubiese gustado decir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las habilidades de la guerrera para acabar con lo que le pusiesen delante. O a la tenebrosa oscuridad que cubría cada rincón y que el fuego de la antorcha, que Lydia le había ordenado llevar, apenas lograba iluminar. Pero Arica apenas podía mantener sus nervios bajo control. A pesar de que las últimas semanas de su vida no habían estado precisamente escasas de aquel tipo de acción, la muchacha no llegaba a acostumbrarse. Constantemente intentaba igualar lo que le estaba tocando vivir en carne propia con las miles de historias que había leído una y otra vez, intentando encontrar algo familiar a lo que abrazarse, pero no existían libros suficientes que pudiesen preparar a alguien que había vivido toda su vida sin apenas dejar sus habitaciones para algo como aquello.

Lydia entró a la sala con su arma desenvainada, paseando su mirada hacia los lados. Hacia arriba. Hacia el alto techo y las inmensas cabezas de piedra tallada que las observaban en silencio. Una de ellas, derrumbada en el medio del salón.

El cuerpo de un bandido yacía en medio de la estancia. Delante, la única abertura, fuertemente sellada por una gruesa reja de hierro. No se necesitaba más que una mirada para saber que aquella puerta era imposible de derribar.

Lydia se acercó hasta el cuerpo, moviéndolo con su bota. El color de su piel era asqueroso y las carnes en su rostro y su cuello se adivinaban hinchadas, pero no podía llevar allí abajo demasiado tiempo. La guerrera se acercó al mecanismo frente al cadáver, inclinándose sobre la palanca que sobresalía. Estiró su mano, cerrándola sobre ella.

—¡Lydia, no!

La mujer se frenó, girando sobre su hombro. Arica se había movido hacia el otro extremo de la sala, junto a unos extraños pilares, cuidadosamente labrados.

—¿Qué tienes ahora?

—Aléjate de allí, a menos que quieras seguir su suerte.

La guerrera despegó sus dedos de la palanca, con lentitud. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, antes de girarse, caminando hacia la muchacha.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas?

—Arriba. Las figuras, Lydia. Son las mismas que en estos pilares.

—Ajá…

—Todo esto, no podría estar más abandonado. ¿Verdad? A donde mires, polvo, piedra, musgo.

—Arica, por favor.

—El suelo, Lydia. Los pilares. Mira.

La guerrera bajó la mirada, hacia donde Arica intentaba alumbrar con su antorcha. Las marcas. Alrededor de los pilares. Eran marcas recientes, como si la piedra hubiese sido arrastrada. Lydia se levantó, poniendo sus dos manos sobre el pilar y empujando.

El ruido la sobresaltó. Quitó las dos manos, mirando a la muchacha. Para su sorpresa, la encontró sonriendo.

—¿Arica?

—Es un acertijo, Lydia. Las cabezas, arriba. Los símbolos. Solo tenemos que ordenarlos, antes de jalar la palanca.

—No estamos dentro de una de tus historias.

—Todas las historias salen de algún lado. Aquel hombre ¿No te preguntas por qué se ve así? Está claro que venía con los demás. Ningún muerto se hincha en apenas horas…

—Al punto, Arica. Por favor.

—Es veneno, Lydia. Veneno. Mira sobre la puerta. Esos extraños agujeros. Justo delante del hombre. Estoy segura que si buscamos, incluso encontraríamos las puntas, flechas, dardos o lo que sea que esta trampa escupe.

Lydia subió la mirada. Bajo al hombre otra vez. Volvió a la muchacha.

—Está bien. Dime como las pongo.

Arica se sonrió, intentando que no se le notase demasiado lo bien que estaba sintiéndose con ella misma en aquel momento.

—Bien, la primera, gira dos veces. Hasta la serpiente.

Lydia empujó, moviendo la piedra sobre su eje. Algo resonó en el suelo en cuanto llegó a la figura que Arica le había indicado. Levantó otra vez la mirada hacia la muchacha.

—Arica, deja ya de sonreír. Todavía no sabes siquiera que va a pasar.

La muchacha soltó una risa suave, asintiendo.

—Segunda, otra vez, serpiente.

Lydia soltó el aire, negando con su cabeza, caminando hasta el segundo pilar. Haciendo caso. El sonido volvió a repetirse.

—La última. El pez. O algo así. Sí, parece un pez.

Arica no llegó a ver la mirada en blanco que la guerrera le dedicaba. La vio mover la pesada piedra.

—Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que tirar de la palanca.

La muchacha se adelantó al centro de la estancia, aunque no llegó a dar más de dos pasos. Lydia acababa de tirar de su capa, llevándola hacia atrás.

—¡Lydia!

—Te quedas aquí. Lejos.

—Nada va a pasar, lo hicimos bien.

—Quieta.

Lydia tomó su escudo, plantándose frente a la palanca. Movió sus dedos, antes de apoyarlos. Soltó el aire.

—¡Nada va a pasar, Lydia!

La guerrera volvió a dedicarle una mirada severa a la muchacha. Al fin, tiró de la palanca, levantando su escudo al mismo tiempo, intentando resguardarse. El sonido del hierro raspando contra piedra retumbó en toda la sala. Arica se apresuraba hacia la salida que acababa de abrirse. Lydia volvió a llegarle, atrapándola de la capucha una vez más.

—¡Arica, por los nueve! Contrólate. Detrás de mí.

—Lo siento… lo siento.

—En silencio. Y detrás.

Esta vez, fue la mirada de Arica la que se levantó hacia los techos.

 

Lo único que habían encontrado en cuanto la puerta de hierro se había levantado, era un extraño altar, rodeado de urnas funerarias que habían logrado hacerle perder la calma a Lydia en cuanto la muchacha había intentado tocarlas, y una escalera, en forma de espiral, que se hundía hacia los fondos.

Abajo, la oscuridad era completa y los túneles parecían incluso más estrechos y más abandonados que los que habían recorrido hasta entonces.

—¿Qué es esto? Está en todas partes… es… asqueroso.

—No quieres saberlo. Solo sube tu capucha.

Arica hizo caso, terminando de quitarse los pegajosos hilos de su cabeza y subiendo la capucha, cubriéndose bajo ella.

—¡¿Hola?! ¿Soling? ¿Bjorn eres tú? Solo estaba bromeando… sacarme de aquí, por favor…

Lydia frenó los pasos en cuanto escuchó la asustada voz. Estiró su mano hacia atrás, frenando a la muchacha que la seguía a corta distancia.

—Por favor… Es… es horrible…

La voz sonaba desahuciada. Arica tiró de la capa de la mujer, haciendo una seña hacia delante, hacia la única salida del corredor que estaba tapada por completo por más, muchos más de aquellos viscosos hilos. Lydia negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Descolgó su arco y soltó su aljaba de su cinto, estirándolo hacia Arica, que lo tomó con algo de reticencia.

—Si mal no recuerdo, en la torre, intentaste subir a dispararle a un dragón… ¿Asumo que sabes cómo usarlo?

—Únicamente contra blancos inmóviles.

La guerrera la observó durante un momento, en silencio.

—Solo… Solo no lo uses si no es necesario y... Por favor, intenta no darme. Ya tengo suficiente con ésta.

Lydia señaló con apuro hacia su costado, hacia el proyectil que seguía clavado allí. Arica sintió la culpa. Por un momento, había olvidado la herida de la guerrera. La mujer no se comportaba como alguien que llevaba un proyectil clavado en su cuerpo. La había visto pelear contra aquellos hombres como si no tuviese un solo dolor.

Lydia levantó la espada, cortando desde abajo hacia arriba, abriendo la blanca y pegajosa tela que cubría por completo la entrada.

Apenas puso un pie en la sala, la voz chillona volvió a sonar.

—¡Tú! Por favor… tienes que sacarme de aquí, rápido. Antes de que vuelva.

Lydia giró su cabeza. Desde el fondo de la sala, envuelto en un sinfín de pegajosos hilos, un atrapado elfo no dejaba de moverse, intentando despegarse de aquella trampa. Sus ojos completamente abiertos, clavados en la guerrera.

Dio algunos pasos hacia él. Todavía prestando atención hacia la muchacha. Como se acomodaba en la entrada. El arco en su mano, la mirada atenta.

—¿Antes de que vuelva?

Fue lo único que llegó a soltar en cuanto estuvo a suficiente distancia del elfo. La poca luz que entraba desde los techos, se apagó de pronto a sus pies. Lydia subió su cabeza.

—Dioses…

Apenas pudo tirarse hacia atrás, esquivando a la inmensa y asquerosa araña que acaba de descender en picada, intentando atraparla.

Levantó su escudo con urgencia en cuanto la vio hacerse retraerse un poco. Conocía a aquellas criaturas, y aunque cada vez que veía una, pedía a los dioses que fuese la última que le fuera a tocar, ninguno de ellos parecía estar escuchándole las plegarias. No esas al menos.

Sintió la acidez del veneno llegar hasta sus ojos. Sacudió un poco el escudo hacia el suelo, intentando liberar algo de aquella mucosidad, esperando al menos, que no le llegase todo el vaho que desprendía.

—¡A los ojos, Arica! Apunta a ellos.

El grito de la guerrera llegó a oídos de la muchacha. Estaba claro que la mujer había estado esperando algo así, pero Arica se preguntaba si al menos, estaba impresionada por el tamaño de aquella desagradable y terrorífica criatura. Había estado segura que nunca iba a volver a ver algo tan infinitamente asqueroso como las arañas que habían encontrado en las cavernas bajo Helgen. Otra vez, no podía estar más equivocada.

Lydia giró sobre su hombro, tirándose hacia el costado, esquivando las pegajosas patas del arácnido, que se movía en círculos, intentando encontrarle el lado.

—¡Arica! ¡Una ayuda por aquí!

La muchacha terminó de horrorizarse, bajando los dedos temblorosos a la aljaba que apenas había llegado a ajustar a su cinto. Tomó una de las flechas y la acomodó entre sus dedos, intentando tensar el arco.

Era demasiado duro para ella.

No se parecía en nada a los finos y cuidados arcos con los que solía practicar en los patios de su hogar.

El grito de Lydia la hizo reaccionar. La guerrera acababa de llegar al arácnido con la punta de su espada, pero eso solo parecía haberlo enojado más.

Arica se irguió, separando un poco más sus piernas, tensando, no con poco esfuerzo, y cerrando uno de sus ojos, apuntando. Soltó el aire.

La flecha se clavó en el peludo y desagradable cuerpo del arácnido, que levantó dos de sus patas hacia la herida, soltando un siseo alargado que solo hizo que Arica apretase más sus dientes, intentando no dejarse llevar por el indomable asco que seguía creciendo en su estómago.

Lydia se giró, por solo un momento, sus cejas levantadas, toda la sorpresa se adivinaba bajo su yelmo. Aquel, había sido un buen disparo.

No tardó en aprovecharlo.

Se adelantó hacia el gigantesco insecto, cortando con su espada, bajándola de canto contra una de las patas y arrancándola casi desde el cuerpo.

Esta vez, el siseo fue más intenso y la araña se giró, buscando a su presa. El veneno volvió a escapar de su boca y Lydia apenas llegó a cubrirse con su escudo. El ácido le cerró la garganta, con violencia.

Una segunda flecha voló por el aire, clavándose bajo uno de los ojos del arácnido.

Arica resistió el impulso de festejarlo. Su mirada volvió a la guerrera, que se recomponía, otra vez rodeando a la bestia.

Tomó otra de las flechas, buscando blanco.

Lydia se adelantó sin dudar, en cuanto la gigantesca araña se levantó por completo, intentando llegar a la flecha que acababa de clavarse en la parte trasera de su repugnante cabeza. La guerrera no esperó, enterrando su espada en el blando abdomen y rajándolo con ganas. Moviéndose hacia un costado, apurada, rezando porque ni un poco de todos los asquerosos jugos que comenzaban a llenar los suelos, llegasen a caer sobre su armadura.

El olor era nauseabundo. E irrespirable. Pero el arácnido parecía estar acabado. Lydia dio una estocada más, de lleno en su cabeza, enterrando la espada en uno de los demasiados ojos que veía.

Arica no pudo más que encogerse también en cuanto vio las patas de la araña cerrándose, apretándose contra el cuerpo que por fin, parecía terminar de moverse.

—¡Por los ocho! ¡Lo lograsteis! ¡Está muerta! Sacarme de aquí, por favor… Ya no siento mis piernas.

Lydia lo observó. Camilla lo había descrito con exactitud.

—Devuélveme la garra, primero. Si es que quieres salir de allí.

Arica se acercaba despacio, intentando poner toda la distancia posible entre la espeluznante araña y ella.

—Sí, sí… La garra. Y todos sus secretos. Pero no puedo llegar a mis bolsillos si estoy atrapado entre estos asquerosos hilos ¿No crees? Por favor… tampoco huelen bien.

Lydia suspiró, tomando el cuchillo de su cinto, acercándose al hombre. Cortó con paciencia, cuidándose de no tocarlo. El elfo no tardó en caer, levantándose al poco, sonriendo hacia las dos mujeres.

—La garra… déjame ver. Sí…

La guerrera apretaba su cuchillo, esperando con impaciencia.

El elfo levantó la mirada, asustado, buscando las espaldas de las dos mujeres. Uno de sus brazos se levantó, casi temblando, señalando.

Lydia se giró con prisa, solo para entender que el mañoso elfo, acababa de jugársela.

—¡Por los nueve! ¡Condenado elfo!

Las dos se miraron, por un instante. No tenían muchas opciones. Detrás, no había salida y el único camino que les quedaba, era el mismo por el que el bandido acababa de desaparecer.

—Detrás, Arica. Y puedes quedarte con ese arco. No parece que se te de tan mal.

Arica se sonrió, casi orgullosa. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo, o la mantenía al borde del pánico la mayor parte del tiempo, o le retorcía el estómago del asco. Pero cerrar su mano sobre la cruda madera de aquel arco, al menos, le daba algo de consuelo.

 

 

 


	16. Capítulo XVI

 

_Puedo ser ese ruido_

_llegándote y llenándote el silencio._

_Cada pasillo que tengas dentro. Cada pared._

_Quizás soy yo._

_El eco que cabe en tus encierros,_

_los pasos que te llevan a casa,_

_el olor que te calma._

 

 

Lydia bajó la mirada a su brazo. La muchacha la retenía, con fuerzas, cerrando sus dedos sobre la piel en su guante.

—Por favor, no. No va a funcionar.

—Arica, nada va a pasar. Solo voy a llegar al otro extremo y encontrar la forma de frenarlas.

Arica volvió a mover la mirada hacia el acotado corredor delante de ellas. Las inmensas cuchillas se balanceaban, como gigantescos y filosos péndulos.

—Lydia es estúpido. Por favor no lo hagas.

La guerrera apoyó su mano sobre la de la muchacha, sintiendo el temblor en sus dedos. Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado y había ido muy lejos ya, necesitaba encontrar una salida. Hacía tiempo que la piedra de Farengar ni siquiera se cruzaba por su cabeza. Solo quería sacarla de allí y ponerla a salvo.

—Arica, confía en mí.

—¡Confío en ti! No en las cuchillas gigantes que van a abrirte a la mitad, Lydia.

Lydia se sonrió. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero que Arica confiase en ella, solo ayudaba a su determinación de sacarla de allí.

—Solo cierra tus ojos y cuenta hasta cien.

—Lydia no soy una niña.

La mujer plantó sus dos brazos sobre ella, repitiendo lo que acababa de decir en un tono más grave, pausado.

—Ciérralos, y cuenta.

Arica resopló, asintiendo.

—Está bien, Lydia. Está bien.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, contando para sus adentros. No llegó muy lejos. Un quejido, agudo, la hizo abrirlos con desesperación, esperando lo peor. Solo para encontrar a la alta mujer al otro lado de las cuchillas, sonriéndole. Era extraño verla así.

—No tiene gracia. No la tiene. ¿Estas son las cosas que te quitan la seriedad, Lydia?

La guerrera se giró, tardando un poco en encontrar el mecanismo que frenaba las cuchillas.

—Lo siento. A veces los nervios no sacan lo mejor de mí.

Arica cruzaba el corredor con desconfianza, apurándose hasta la mujer.

—Acabas de decirme que sabías lo que hacías.

—Arica ¿Viste el tamaño de esas cuchillas?

La muchacha estaba a punto de contestar, pero un grito agudo, interminable, las enmudeció a las dos. La poca serenidad que la guerrera había parecido ganar en los últimos momentos, se esfumó de su rostro, y Arica reconoció otra vez la seriedad en todas sus facciones. Sus ojos oscureciéndose, sus hombros endureciéndose, tirándose un poco hacia delante. La vio desenvainar una vez más su espada.

—Detrás…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Detrás.

Lydia no le contestó. Solo comenzó a adelantarse, su espada en una mano, su escudo ya en su brazo.

—Pisa exactamente donde estuvieron mis pies antes. Y mantén un poco de distancia.

La muchacha hizo caso, esperando a que se adelantase algunos pasos. La antorcha que habían vuelto a encender, apenas iluminaba los alrededores. No se necesitaba de demasiada imaginación para entender que habían llegado a las catacumbas. El primer cuerpo amortajado que Arica llegó a entender entre las sombras, la sobresaltó.

—Solo no toques nada.

—No estaba siquiera cerca de ese pensamiento, Lydia.

Lydia frenó casi de golpe, agachándose. Arica no tardó en entender lo que hacía. Había un cuerpo a sus pies, y era el del elfo.

La guerrera lo giró. Un espantoso tajo en su garganta del que aún no terminaba de brotar sangre. Arica se agachó junto a la mujer, observándolo. Tomó el diario que sobresalía de la acotada bolsa de cuero pegada a su cinto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quizás haya escrito algo interesante…

Lydia frunció el ceño hacia la muchacha. Estuvo a punto de despegar sus labios otra vez pero una sensación helada se le metió en todo el cuerpo. Se puso de pie, con prisa, haciendo una seña a la muchacha para que la imitase.

—¿Por qué el aire acaba de congelarse?

Arica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus dientes no comenzasen a castañar. Apenas terminó de hablar, la sala se iluminó de golpe. Cada brasero se encendió, cada antorcha.

Lydia se giró una vez, y otra, intentando mirar hacia todos lados. Un sonido gutural comenzó a salir de las paredes. Uno de los cuerpos se estiraba, despacio, bajando del hueco en el que probablemente llevaba siglos descansando.

—Dioses… ¿Lydia?

—Pégate a mi espalda, Arica.

La guerrera observó la mirada del cadáver. El azul helado, encendido, penetrante. Escuchó el sonido que salía del cuerpo que lentamente se acercaba a ellas, levantando una antiquísima hacha de guerra.

—Hay más. Hay más moviéndose…

El miedo era todo lo que Lydia podía entender en la voz de la muchacha. Espió sobre su hombro. Dos cuerpos más se movían, uno tensaba un antiguo arco hacia ellas.

—Detrás de la columna, muévete Arica. Y dispara si puedes.

Lydia la empujó hacia la única columna que se levantaba en medio de la sala. No estaba del todo segura de cómo podía matar algo que llevaba centurias muerto, pero estaba decidida a cortarle partes hasta que, al menos, dejase de verse tan amenazante.

Se adelantó, midiéndolo. No parecía más que un esqueleto recubierto de piel, pero se movía. Se movía hacia ella y lo hacía con suficiente ímpetu como para que apenas llegase a esquivar el hacha, moviéndose hacia un costado, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y siguiendo el movimiento con todo su cuerpo.

Levantó su escudo, arrojándose sobre el animado cuerpo, empujándolo hacia una de las paredes y con un rápido movimiento, enterrando su espada en el abdomen del guerrero. Prácticamente, no había resistencia. Piel y huesos. Carnes secas. Pateó con fuerzas a aquella criatura, para recuperar su arma enterrada.

—No creo que las flechas estén haciendo mucho, Lydia…

La nórdica se giró, buscando a la muchacha. La vio sosteniendo su arco, caminando con lentitud hacia los fondos, sin dejar de disparar. El cuerpo que sostenía el arco no parecía poder hacer blanco sobre Arica, gracias a la columna, pero el segundo, el que llevaba un inmenso mandoble entre sus manos, no dejaba de caminar en su dirección. Y parecía que, lentamente, terminaban de despertar. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más animados.

Lydia se agachó con rapidez, esquivando el hachazo y otra vez, golpeando con su escudo pero eligiendo clavárselo de canto en el cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared. Sintió la espina del guerrero astillándose contra la roca, pero su mirada helada seguía igual de encendida.

—Dioses…

La mujer soltó su espada, tomando con prisa su cuchillo, subiéndolo hasta la cuenca que tendría que estar vacía pero que no dejaba de brillar con intensidad.

Lo clavó, sin darse lugar a las dudas. El frio subió por la hoja de su arma, congelándola, congelando la empuñadura y enfriando su guante en un instante. Lydia lo soltó. El cuerpo parecía estar muerto otra vez.

—¡A los ojos, Arica! Intenta… ¡Intenta a los ojos!

—¿Son ojos?

—¡Solo apunta hacia donde deberían estar!

La muchacha volvió a tensar el arco, pero la flecha falló, chocando inofensiva contra el grueso mandoble que el cuerpo levantaba delante de su pecho, caminando hacia ellas. Lydia apretó los dientes, torciendo un poco su cabeza y levantando su espada del suelo.

Se adelantó, decidida hacia el animado cuerpo. En la sala, el aire era cada vez más frío y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento, iba a poder ver su aliento congelado frente a sus narices.

Lo esperó. Espero que aquel esqueleto bajase el mandoble sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera intentó apartarlo con su espada. Aquel formidable pedazo de hierro podía mellar su arma hasta la acanaladura si solo intentaba frenar un golpe semejante.

No se movió hasta el último instante, haciéndose hacia atrás de un salto y esperando a que la inmensa espada terminase de caer al suelo. La pateó, con todas sus ganas. El cuerpo no la soltó. Giró con ella, exponiéndose delante de la guerrera. Lydia levantó su espada, cortando de costado sobre la garganta, liberando un grito junto al golpe, que retumbó en cada pared de la congelada estancia.

El cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, soltando al fin el mandoble, que tocó la piedra apenas un instante antes que la seccionada cabeza del guerrero.

Arica no podía dejar de mirar hacia Lydia. Aquellos cuerpos llevaban centurias muertos, sí, pero hasta ella sabía lo difícil que era dar un golpe semejante y que la hoja no quedase metida entre los huesos. O a mitad de camino. La nórdica acababa de separarle la cabeza en un solo intento.

Lydia levantó su escudo, parando la flecha. Eran tétricos, pero no parecían tan complicados de matar ahora que les pillaba el truco. Tomó una flecha de la aljaba de la muchacha, que seguía peleando contra el duro arco. Iba a necesitar solucionar eso también.

Caminó hacia el arquero, su escudo levantado, sintiendo como las pocas flechas que el cuerpo llegaba a disparar, se clavaban en la madera sin demasiada fuerza.

Bajó su escudo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, solo para clavar el proyectil en la cuenca, con todas las ganas, soltándolo apurada en cuanto sintió la quemadura del hielo en sus dedos.

El arquero cayó de rodillas, muerto otra vez. Lydia agitó su mano, mirando hacia su alrededor, moviendo el cuerpo a sus pies con la punta de su bota. El frío parecía menguar, lentamente.

—Odio la magia. La odio, Arica. Nunca se siente bien ¿Sabes? Nunca parece correcta…

Lydia se fue girando despacio, solo para encontrarse a la muchacha a sus espaldas, la nariz metida en el viejo diario que habían recuperado del cuerpo del elfo.

—¿Estás… leyendo?

—Draugr. Eso pone aquí, Lydia. El elfo, sabía lo que eran… O al menos, algo más que nosotras. ¿Qué crees que quiere decir? Draugr.

Lydia estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el libro de las manos, dispuesta a soltarle otra vez el discurso sobre cuán necesario era que se tomase algo en serio, lo que fuese, al menos por un momento, cuando vio el temblor en sus dedos. La fuerza con que la muchacha tomaba aquel diario. Su mirada casi escondida entre las páginas.

La luz seguía apagándose alrededor de las dos mujeres y solo la antorcha, todavía encendida en un rincón de la sala, seguía iluminándolas. La guerrera se acercó hasta ella, tomándola. Guardando su espada y buscando su cuchillo. Su mirada atenta a la muchacha, que no terminaba de separarse del libro.

—Arica.

—¿Si?

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

—Lo sé, Lydia. Solo estoy intentando ver de qué se trata todo esto. Mira. Aquí habla sobre la garra dorada, la que dices que robó en la tienda…

La nórdica apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre el diario, bajándolo despacio.

—Lo siento, Arica. No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Qué haces? Estoy bien. De verdad. Son solo algunos Draugr.

—Algunos Draugr ¿Eh?

—Y una araña gigante.

—Sí. Era bastante grande.

—¿Bastante? Y… ¿Cuántos mataste? ¿Una docena de bandidos?

—No estaba contando. Mírame.

La muchacha soltó el aire, subiendo sus asustados ojos grises hasta los de la guerrera, que intentaba sonreírle.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí. Confía en mí. Así tenga que picar media montaña.

—Eso es un poco exagerado, Lydia. Y no es para nada realista. Tardarías meses. Años. Ni siquiera tenemos comida. Agua. Ni siquiera tenemos agua. Moriríamos en menos de dos semanas. Ni hablar si te pones a picar la roca.

—Arica, de verdad. Cálmate. Sé que estás asustada…

—No lo estoy.

—Y sé que no debería haberte traído hasta aquí…

—Yo quise acompañarte.

—Pero es mi deber protegerte, y voy a hacerlo, con mi vida.

—Lydia, tienes que dejar de sonar tan seria. No ayuda con los nervios.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Sé que vamos a encontrar una salida. Solo… lo de los cuerpos moviéndose y la penetrante mirada azul me afectó un poco, creo.

Arica bajó la mirada hasta su mano. Lydia la tomaba entre las suyas. Volvió a la guerrera, que le sonreía, no con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero lentamente se hacía mejor en aquello.

—¿Lista para seguir? Porque siempre podemos quedarnos un momento aquí, si quieres terminar tu lectura.

—No. La luz no es la mejor. Sigamos. Te sigo.

Lydia asintió, girándose, moviéndose otra vez hacia el corredor que tenían frente a ellas. En algún momento, aquel laberinto tenía que terminar. No podía ser infinito.

 

No podía decir cuando había pasado con exactitud, pero el largo corredor que llevaban caminando lo que le parecía una eternidad había ido, lentamente, cambiando sus formas. Las gruesas paredes de piedra pulida y los trabajados adornos incrustados, habían sido cada vez menos hasta desaparecer por completo y el túnel que en aquel momento andaban, ya no se diferenciaba en nada de los túneles que podían encontrar en cualquier caverna.

La guerrera se frenó, por un momento. Subiendo su mano hacia el costado, hacia el proyectil aún enterrado en su carne. Arica la detuvo, tomándola del brazo, apartándola de la herida.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo… puedo intentar removerla. Pero no estoy segura si puedo hacerlo sin causarte demasiado dolor…

—No. Estoy bien. Primero, tenemos que salir de aquí. Luego ya puedes trastear con mis heridas.

Arica le sonrió, todavía algo inclinada sobre la herida de la guerrera, observándola con cuidado. Los bordes parecían hinchados. Arica sabía que retrasar una cura, cuando no se tenía a mano más que remedios mundanos, podía ser fatal.

—Arica… Podemos volver a la ciudad, al templo. Si la herida se pone mala… Deja de preocuparte.

La muchacha asintió, levantando la mirada otra vez, clavándola en los hongos luminosos que ya podía ver delante.

—Mira, hay más.

—Detrás. Los tomas cuando llegamos.

El corredor giraba bruscamente justo allí donde  los hongos nacían y la luminosidad que desprendían no les había dejado a las dos mujeres notar la claridad al final del túnel. Lydia se detuvo un momento, antes de terminar de acercarse a aquella sorpresiva salida, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

Dieron algunos pasos, con desconfianza. Lydia levantó la mirada, hacia las interminables paredes de piedra que rodeaban el gran hueco en el que estaban.

—Al menos, si no encontramos otra forma, puedo trepar. Hay soga en mis alforjas. Puedo sacarte en esa forma.

La guerrera no estaba contenta consigo misma. Había elegido dejar detrás su bolsa de cuero, sin pensar que aquellas catacumbas iban a estar tan cerca de ser interminables.

—Lydia, vas a romperte el cuello antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad. Tiene que haber una salida mejor. La garra dorada es una llave, según lo que dice aquí. Así que al menos, nos queda una puerta por abrir.

—Hmm.

La nórdica bajó la mirada. El camino se internaba aún más en la montaña.

—Bien. Mira por donde pisas. Es una caída larga hasta abajo.

 

No encontraron más que otro largo corredor laberíntico al llegar a la base del camino, y les tomó varios pasos recorrerlo. Al fin, una larga estancia, prácticamente derrumbada, se abrió ante la mirada de las dos. Los muros de piedra volvían a estar pulidos y las pocas columnas que aún se sostenían en pie, conservaban los cuidados grabados y esculpidos adornos que probablemente habían sido dignos de ver en su tiempo.

Lydia avanzaba ya con su espada en mano, intentando pisar seguro, cada poco volviendo su cabeza hacia la muchacha, asegurándose de que ella tampoco terminase pisando en falso.

—Este lugar sigue en pie solo por capricho de los dioses. No deberíamos tardar demasiado… ni hablar con mucha fuerza.

—Mira, allí.

La mujer siguió el brazo que Arica estiraba, hacia los fondos de la sala. Una gran puerta de madera se dejaba ver. Se acercaron, sin apurarse. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de escombros, columnas caídas y piedras musgosas.

Lydia empujó, y para su sorpresa, la puerta cedió sin más.

—Pásame la antorcha.

Arica obedeció, extendiéndola hacia la mujer que la levantó un poco sobre su cabeza, olfateando a su alrededor.

—Ten cuidado donde pisas. Hay algo en los suelos. Aceite quizás.

La nórdica siguió observando a su alrededor. Unas extrañas vasijas colgaban desde los techos. Alcanzó a ver pedazos de cerámica sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Son trampas, parece. Algunas habrán cedido, y es lo que pisamos. O quizás no somos las primeras después de todo…

Lydia ya no le devolvió la antorcha. La llevaba con cuidado, casi con miedo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado conteniéndose casi de respirar cuando por fin terminaron de atravesar la sala, subiendo por una gruesa escalera de troncos, encontrándose de lleno con lo que no podía ser más que las salas de embalsamar.

Grandes altares de piedra, rodeados de extrañas herramientas que no despertaban ningún buen pensamiento. Urnas grabadas y selladas en cada rincón al que alumbraban. Lydia sintió la mano de la muchacha cerrándose sobre su capa. Se giró, observándola.

—Creo que no falta demasiado. A mí tampoco me hace gracia este lugar, Arica.

—Estoy bien.

Al menos los suelos ya no estaban aceitosos y no tuvieron que recorrer mucho más hasta llegar al final del camino, un pequeño corredor, y otra fuerte puerta de madera que volvió a abrir sin esfuerzo. Y delante, lo que no podía ser más que la cerradura que la garra dorada abría.

Las dos se quedaron de pie, observando el ancho pasillo. Lydia bajó su antorcha a uno de los braseros. La extraña resina que guardaban encendió casi al instante, haciendo que la guerrera diese un paso hacia atrás. Arica ya estaba sobre las paredes, sus dedos raspando los detallados grabados sobre la piedra. Indescifrables para ella pero increíblemente logrados.

—Arica, ten cuidado. Puede haber más trampas... ¿Dice el elfo como podemos abrirla?

—Sí, ya sé cómo. Dame la garra.

Lydia asintió, metiendo su mano en el bolso atado a su cinturón.

—Dime que hago. No voy a dejarte hacerlo.

—Confía en mí, solo dámela.

La guerrera la observó, con desconfianza. Estiró su brazo al fin, dándole la garra. Arica la tomó, intentando que no se notase demasiado su ansiedad. La frotó con ganas contra su túnica, pasando sus dedos después sobre los grabados que podían verse.

—Esta es la clave. En la palma de nuestra mano. ¿Ves? Mira los círculos en la puerta. Son discos, Lydia. Giran. Solo hay que ordenarlos. Como los pilares.

—Y flechas venenosas entonces. Quédate allí. Solo dime el orden.

Arica levantó la mirada al bajo techo. Era inútil discutir y realmente estaba deseando ver una salida al otro lado de aquella puerta. Se apuró a darle la solución y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de alegría en cuanto la pesada puerta de piedra comenzó a bajar.

Alegría que se apagó en el momento que descubrió que lo que tenían delante, no era el fin del camino.

—¿Estabas esperando algo diferente, Arica?

—¿Tú no?

Lydia le dejó una sonrisa aguada, atravesando el umbral de la puerta que acababan de abrir. Se giró en cuanto apoyó su bota sobre el primer escalón, haciendo una seña hacia la muchacha, que no tardó en seguirla. La herida en su costado molestaba cada vez más. No iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo con aquel proyectil clavado dentro de su carne, y algo le decía que todavía no habían terminado allí abajo.

 


	17. Capítulo XVII

 

_Lo que tenía, eran sus manos._

_Las que no le importaba agotar_

_si era para sanarla._

_Las que le aprendían la piel_

_como un mapa._

_Las que no sabían todavía_

_cuanto llevaban en una caricia._

 

 

Lydia se quedó de pie, observando la inmensidad de la caverna que tenía delante. Los techos eran inalcanzables y la vaga luz que lograba llegar hasta ellas, dejaba un resplandor azulado sobre cada piedra, cada columna.

La sala estaba casi cortada por un abrupto abismo. Un robusto puente de piedra era el único camino hacia el otro lado. Llegó a distinguir una especie de altar, en lo más alto del pedestal que se levantaba delante de una cóncava roca, completamente grabada de extrañas inscripciones.

—Es una vista.

Lydia giró su cabeza. La muchacha parecía igual de impresionada.

—Lo es, pero…

—No me alejo. Detrás. Ya lo sé.

Lydia intentó soltar una risa pero el dolor en su costado no dejaba de aumentar. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente, perdiéndose en cada parte de la sala que la luz llegaba a tocar. A un lado del extraño altar, divisó una angosta escalera, que terminaba perdiéndose hacia arriba. Intentó seguirla con la mirada.

—Aquella escalera… Mira como rompe con todo el resto.

Arica levantó una ceja, observando a la mujer.

—No te hacía amante de la simetría edilicia, Lydia.

—No estoy siquiera segura a qué te estás refiriendo. Lo que quiero decir, es que parece más una necesidad, no un adorno, como todo aquí… es probable que sea una salida.

—Tiene sentido.

La muchacha se adelantó, otra vez sin poder contener su ansiedad. Una bandada de murciélagos se despegó de los techos, alejándose hacia los fondos de la estancia y despertando un agudo chillido en la garganta de Arica, y un incómodo salto hacia atrás, que terminó casi en los brazos de la guerrera.

—Ratas y murciélagos ¿Eh?

—Todo, Lydia. Absolutamente todo lo que vive bajo tierra. Y puede que tenga que agregar lo que no está vivo también.

—Sí…

Lydia estiró la antorcha hacia la chica, avanzando una vez que la dejó en su mano. El lugar parecía vacío pero la sensación en su nuca no terminaba de pasar.

 Cruzaron el puente, las dos, acercándose al extraño altar que parecía estar levantado justo debajo de donde la luz golpeaba con mayor intensidad. Arica se llevó la mano a su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Sus oídos parecían haberse tapado de pronto y las sienes no dejaban de latirle.

—Lydia…

No llegó a decir más, cayó de rodillas, sobre uno de los últimos peldaños de la corta escalera. Plantó la mirada sobre las inscripciones en la roca, que parecían bailar frente a sus ojos.

—¿Arica?

La guerrera se había girado con prisa, apartando la antorcha que había caído al suelo, rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos, sosteniéndola.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Arica?

El sonido de la piedra arrastrándose le hizo levantar la mirada. Al otro lado del altar, no suficientemente lejos de donde se encontraban, un impresionante sarcófago se abría.

—Dioses… Arica. Tienes que moverte… tienes que salir de aquí.

Lydia se levantó, llegando a su espada. Tomando su escudo. Plantándose frente a la muchacha que no parecía reaccionar.

Lo primero que la guerrera vio fue la helada hacha levantándose, fuertemente atrapada entre las huesudas manos del draugr, que parecía mucho más alto e imponente que los tres que habían vuelto a dormir en las catacumbas.

Lydia se adelantó.

Era mejor llamar su atención de primeras, alejarlo. Como fuese, necesitaba mantenerla a salvo.

El draugr terminó de erguirse. Unas extrañas palabras salieron de su boca y Lydia no llegó a entenderlas, pero estaba segura de haberlas escuchado. Aquella cosa, fuese lo que fuese, hablaba. La guerrera golpeó su espada contra su escudo, intentando atraerlo. La mirada de hielo se le clavó encima y el inmenso cuerpo comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

 

Arica levantó la cabeza, con esfuerzo. Al otro lado, llegaba a ver a Lydia, su escudo levantado, astillándose bajo la tremenda hacha que aquel cadáver no dejaba de bajar con violencia contra ella. Volvió sus ojos a la piedra que no dejaba de reclamarla. Dentro, una palabra seguía resonando, atrapada en su pecho. Formándose en su lengua. Empujando desde su garganta.

 

Lydia apoyó su rodilla sobre el suelo, intentando aguantar el golpe con su escudo. La hoja de hielo atravesó la madera. El hierro se desprendió de los bordes. La guerrera lo arrojó a un costado, girándose sobre el suelo, levantándose, con algo de trabajo. Era casi imposible acercarse lo suficiente como para causarle alguna herida que al menos, lo frenase un poco.

Desvió su mirada hacia Arica. La muchacha parecía estar intentando levantarse. Moviéndose hacia la piedra. No tenía idea que era lo que estaba sucediendo allí pero estaba más que segura que la magia tenía algo que ver. Siempre que las cosas comenzaban a caer en picada, algo de eso había.

Lydia se giró otra vez, bajando la corta escalinata a sus espaldas. El draugr no parecía perder tiempo, acercándose paso a paso hacia ella, cada poco golpeando con su hacha. Su escudo había quedado completamente destruido después de solo un par de golpes, golpes que no tenía ninguna gana de sentir sobre su cuerpo. No estaba del todo segura cuanto podía aguantar el acero de su armadura frente aquella arma.

Se concentró. Necesitaba ser rápida. Esquivar aquel cuerpo hasta encontrar un hueco que aprovechar.

 

Arica despegó sus ojos de aquellas palabras, al fin. Su estómago ardía y su cabeza no dejaba de sentirse completamente nublada. Corrió la vista hacia el cuerpo que perseguía a la guerrera. En el mismo instante que sus ojos se plantaron sobre él, el draugr giró su cabeza y la mirada de hielo le llegó. Le escuchó las palabras, heladas, incluso a aquella distancia. Sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar. Algo tiraba de ella. Algo se imponía sobre su pensamiento. Sobre su voluntad.

—¡Arica! ¡Vuelve!

Lydia intentaba llamar la atención del draugr, que volvía sobre sus pasos, hacia la escalinata. Hacia la muchacha. Arica no parecía escucharla tampoco. La nórdica insultó para sus adentros, adelantándose, llegando con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo, hundiendo el acero de su espada justo al costado de su espina, justo debajo de las costillas.

Tiró de su arma, intentando recuperarla. El cuerpo se giró, desbalanceándola y haciéndole soltar la espada, que terminó perdiéndose fuera de su alcance. No tardó en tomar el cuchillo de su cinturón. Era mejor que nada. Lo esperó, separando un poco sus piernas, preparándose para esquivarlo.

El draugr se quedó estático, irguiéndose. Lydia podía jurar que sus ojos acababan de encenderse aún más.

—…Ro Dah!

Fue lo último que la guerrera entendió, antes de sentirse en el aire, antes de sentir la tremenda fuerza invisible que la había levantado desde su pecho y prácticamente, había hundido su armadura contra sus costillas con tanta violencia, que todo el aire de sus pulmones había escapado a la vez.

Cayo, sobre los suelos, arrastrándose aún. Sintió sus piernas terminar en el vacío. El abismo se abría a un instante de ella y Lydia solo llegó a clavar el cuchillo en la tierra, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas. Tomó aire, estirando su otra mano, intentando encontrar a que aferrarse. Raspando sus botas contra la rocosa pared, buscando con desesperación hacer pie.

Levantó la mirada, el guerrero se acercaba a terminar lo que había empezado. Podía sentir como sus dedos resbalaban del mango de su cuchillo, como sus botas seguían raspando inútilmente contra la piedra, sin encontrar el más mísero apoyo.

El grito resonó en toda la sala.

Lydia apenas llegó a ver al draugr pasar sobre su cabeza, cayendo, perdiéndose en los fondos del abismo. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente. Si no quería seguir la suerte de aquel cuerpo, necesitaba encontrar la forma de subir. La flecha parecía que había terminado de hundirse por completo en su carne y el dolor se hacía más y más insoportable a cada segundo que pasaba colgando de allí.

Una mano se cerró sobre su guante.

—No puedo levantarte…

La voz de Arica sonaba débil. Lydia terminó de encajar la bota en la roca, haciendo un último esfuerzo, ayudando a la muchacha.

Cayó sobre su costado en cuanto llegó a apoyar al fin sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Se llevó la mano a la herida, que había comenzado a sangrar con abundancia. La mirada de Arica parecía perdida. Parecía encendida también, más clara de lo que usualmente era. Lydia tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en cuanto sus dedos llegaron a la flecha en su costado. Estaba mucho más profunda ahora y la guerrera podía sentir que algo, dentro, no estaba nada bien.

—Arica… ¿Qué…?

La muchacha bajó sus ojos a los de la guerrera. No sabía que acababa de pasar. No entendía las palabras que seguían sonando en su cabeza y algo dentro de ella, en su estómago, en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo, algo no dejaba de vibrar.

Se acercó aún más a Lydia, llegando hasta la herida. La flecha la había casi atravesado ya y se había movido hacia su abdomen. El sangrado no parecía frenar. Arica apretó con sus manos, sin demasiada presión. Tenía que sacar el proyectil, si quería frenar la hemorragia, tenían que hacerlo.

—Lydia…

La guerrera desenterró el cuchillo que aún seguía atrapado entre las piedras, en la dura tierra entre ellas.

—Necesito fuego… necesito…

Arica se levantó, con trabajo, trepando la corta escalinata, volviendo a la antorcha que había dejado caer ya no sabía bien cuando y regresando, a paso lento, hasta la guerrera caída.

Quemó la hoja, dejando que se enfríe después. Ninguna de las dos decía palabra. Arica porque apenas lograba entender lo que sucedía en su mente. Lydia porque todas sus energías estaban puestas en no soltar el paño apretado a su herida, en no terminar desangrándose en aquella caverna.

—Va a doler… Pero… No sé qué hacer, Lydia. El sangrado… no parece terminar…

—Solo hazlo.

 La muchacha soltó las tiras que ajustaban la pechera de la guerrera, liberando el costado herido, dándose lugar para trabajar. Siguió con sus dedos la trayectoria de la flecha, adivinando la punta del proyectil. Era más fácil ya que terminase de atravesarla, prácticamente, podía verla.

Cortó. Lydia se quejó, con no demasiadas ganas. No parecía estar del todo consciente ya.

Metió sus dedos, sintiendo la filosa punta y tirando de ella con lentitud. En cuanto la sintió libre, todo se llenó de sangre con violencia y la guerrera apenas largó un quejido, ahogado, terminando de perder la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

—¿Lyd?

Arica apretaba con sus manos. Una arteria, tenía que ser. Una de las tantas que podía haber allí. No iba a poder frenar aquello con solo sus dedos. Miró hacia el cuchillo. Cauterizar la herida quizás, pero ni siquiera podía ver con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo y lo único que iba a lograr de esa forma, era que solo terminase desangrándose por dentro.

Podía sentir las lágrimas saliéndole ya. Las vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo no frenaban, parecían volver todavía con más fuerzas y en su cabeza, otra vez, todo lo que no entendía.

Intentó enfocar su mirada. Sus dedos parecían brillar bajo la sangre de la guerrera. Todo el calor de su cuerpo se le fue escapando hacia los brazos y en un instante, Arica pudo sentir sus propios dientes castañear de frío. Su espalda congelarse. Sus manos quemándolo todo.

Lydia había dejado de sangrar.

La herida que sus dedos tocaban se cerraba con lentitud. Arica levantó sus manos, asustada, separándolas de la carne de la guerrera. Se dejó caer, con lentitud, a su costado. Estaba muriéndose de frío. Se acurrucó a su costado. Contra su respiración. Cerró sus ojos.

 

Lydia se llevó la mano hacia la herida. Dolía. Ardía y podía sentir su piel tirante. Llegó con la yema de sus dedos. Estaba abierta aún pero no sangraba. Ya no sangraba. Giró su cabeza, intentando enfocar la mirada. Arica estaba allí, sobre el suelo, estática. Su piel clara, más pálida aún. Sus ojos cerrados. Estiró su mano hacia ella. Estaba helada.

—No...

La guerrera se sentó, con trabajo, tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos, moviéndola sobre ella. Corriendo el cabello de su rostro.

—Arica.

Lydia apuró sus dedos hasta su pesada capa, desatándola. Desenganchándola de sus hombros.

—Estás bien… Voy a sacarte de aquí, ahora mismo.

La envolvió en la piel, con prisa, frotando con energía después, intentando pegarle el calor. La mirada en sus morados labios que, con lentitud, comenzaban a temblar.

—Un poco de calor, eso necesitas. Dioses… Estamos bien, Arica.

Lydia pudo ver como la muchacha en sus brazos abría sus ojos grises, otra vez del mismo color que los recordaba. Podía jurar que los había visto encendidos, brillando con intensidad.

—Lyd…

—Sí...

—…tu herida.

La voz de la joven era débil. Lydia le sintió el intento entre sus brazos, la frenó, abrazándola con algo más de fuerzas.

—Estoy bien. Ya no sangro. Lo hiciste bien.

La guerrera miró, no con demasiado disimulo, hacia su costado. Hacia la cantidad de sangre que había perdido en nada de tiempo. Hacia la filosa punta que había estado en su interior. Hacia su cuchillo. Lo último que recordaba era el dolor intenso y la oscuridad. La voz de Arica deshaciéndose en sus pensamientos.

Debería haberse desangrado sobre aquellas piedras, lo sabía.

Le costó un poco ponerse en pie, levantando a la muchacha con ella. Volvió a subir la corta escalinata, hacia el altar. La sentó allí, acomodando la capa, cerrándosela más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Estoy… tengo mucho frío. Y mi cabeza no deja de latir.

Lydia corrió la mirada, hacia el interior del sarcófago, frunciendo el ceño. Estiró su brazo, llegando al fondo, levantando una piedra lisa, grabada con los mismos extraños símbolos que recordaba haber visto sobre la que Farengar le había mostrado.

—Bien, parece que después de todo, tenemos la piedra...

Arica soltó un soplido, todavía demasiado débil para acotar nada más.

—Y algunas piedras… Esta puede valer algo.

—Lo vale. Es una esmeralda… Y aquella, una amatista. Y la cadena debe ser plata.

—Veo… ¿Crees qué…?

—Llévalas, Lydia ¿Qué más podría intentar matarnos?

—Sí. Podemos darle buen uso. Bien. ¿Qué tal si probamos con aquella puerta?

—No sé si aún puedo estar de pie.

—No pensaba dejarte intentarlo.

Lydia no terminó de soltar las palabras, levantando otra vez a la muchacha, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Sí, podrían tomarse un momento allí abajo. Descansar, juntar fuerzas. Pero la nórdica no quería pasar un instante más en aquella sala. En aquella caverna. No quería volver a pisar esa montaña, si era posible.

Arica intentó una protesta, que de poco valió, pero lo cierto, es que estaba agotada. No tenía idea de que era lo que había ocurrido. No con claridad. Pero dentro, algo en ella se había destapado. Algo se había liberado y no parecía dispuesto a desaparecer. Lo sentía, latente, en su interior. La asustaba. La aterraba cada vez que intentaba entenderlo. Cerró sus ojos, abandonándose contra el pecho de la alta mujer. No llegó a darse cuenta de que lentamente, el sueño caía sobre ella.

 

 


	18. Capítulo XVIII

_Si me preguntan quién soy_

_no sé de un solo espejo_

_que refleje quién fui ayer._

_Si me piden que me nombre_

_el sonido nunca es igual._

_No sé cómo apresar palabras,_

_solo sé decirlas,_

_solo sé escucharlas._

_En cuanto te digo mi verdad_

_ya no es la misma. Cambia._

 

 

Tenía el leve recuerdo de recorrer el camino en sus brazos. De sentirse sobre la montura, aún envuelta en su gruesa capa, dormitando sobre ella. De voces, momentos. Y el frío atroz. El frío era la impresión que más podía recordar.

Arica abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Estaban otra vez en la misma habitación que habían ocupado la noche antes de salir hacia el túmulo. La reconocía. Lydia estaba a su costado, dormitando sobre una dura silla. Su cabeza algo estirada hacia atrás. Su perfil recortado por la luz tenue que la única vela de sebo dejaba en la habitación. Su largo cabello castaño, adornado con una cuidada y delgada trenza sobre uno de sus costados.

La muchacha se sonrió.

Bajó la mirada de prisa hasta el vientre de la mujer, en cuanto las memorias terminaron de caer en su cabeza. Lydia solo vestía una de sus camisas de lino. Estiró su brazo, sin pensarlo, intentando llegarle, intentando levantar la tela, ver la herida. No podía estar bien. Lo que recordaba no tenía sentido.

—Arica…

La muchacha se frenó, volviendo su brazo, observando a la guerrera que le devolvía la mirada.

—Tu herida…

—Está bien. No está infectada. Y lo profundo está casi cerrado, solo queda algo de tejido por cicatrizar. El posadero se encargó bien, de verdad.

—La sangre… No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco. Pero fuiste tú.

Arica intentó erguirse, solo para darse cuenta de hasta qué punto su cuerpo se sentía agotado.

—Llevas durmiendo desde que dejamos la montaña. Durante todo el camino, apenas abriste tus ojos. Estabas helada…

Arica la observó. El miedo se había escapado de su voz.

—Lo siento… No sé qué sucedió.

—Lo hiciste volar por los aires. Con un grito. Con tu voz.

—No entiendo…

—Cerraste mi herida. Lo sé… pude sentirlo…

Arica intentó leer la mirada de la mujer, pero no podía terminar de entenderla. A pesar de que aún no la conocía en profundidad, sabía lo que la guerrera sentía sobre la magia. Sobre sus dioses. Sobre todo lo que se apartase tan solo un poco de lo terrenal. Y lo que habían vivido no hacía medio día aún, había sido de todo, menos mundano.

—Lydia…

—Mientras dormías la garganta tronó. Todo el mundo pudo sentirlo. Las voces de los Barbas Grises resonaron por toda la comarca. Llaman al Sangre de Dragón… eso es lo que están diciendo…

—¿El Sangre de Dragón?

Lydia no contestó, su mirada bajó a sus piernas. Su silencio era pesado.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiénes son los Barbas Grises? ¿Puedes… puedes explicarme mejor?

—¿Puedes explicarme tú primero?

El tono fue casi ansioso. La frase le había salido sin pausa alguna.

—Lydia… no sé qué fue lo que pasó conmigo. No lo sé. Las voces, otra vez…

—¿Otra vez?

—Con los dragones… algo así. Cuando me desmayé…

—Nunca dijiste nada sobre eso. Solo que tenías miedo.

—¡Porque creí que había sido por eso! Creí que había sido la impresión… Pero esta vez, las voces eran más claras. Los grabados en la pared. Los entendí.

—¿Los entendiste?

—No… no como si estuviese leyendo en nuestra lengua. Los entendí… aquí.

Lydia la observó. La muchacha subía sus dos manos, apretándolas contra su vientre.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo lo hice?

—El grito. Soltaste un grito. Lo golpeaste. Me salvaste… Dos veces. Esa fue la primera, Arica.

—No lo sé, Lydia. Solo recuerdo que tenía miedo. Y que iba a golpearte. Ibas a caer. No lo sé.

—¿Y mi herida? ¿Sabes magia también? Eres como las sacerdotisas del templo. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

—¡No sé magia! Nunca pude hacer nada siquiera parecido a esto, Lydia. No estoy mintiéndote. Solo… todo, por dentro. Algo cambió.

—Y de la noche a la mañana sueltas hechizos aquí y allá.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, suspirando. Su raza aún conservaba la herencia élfica en la sangre y a veces la magia, entre los suyos, se daba con mayor facilidad. Ese nunca había sido su caso, a pesar de que había intentado con insistencia aprender los conceptos básicos sobre las artes de la restauración, jamás había mostrado siquiera un solo indicio de llevarlo dentro.

—No estoy mintiéndote. No estoy haciéndolo. Puedes no creerme, pero estoy siendo honesta contigo. No sé qué sucede y estoy igual de asustada que tú. O más. Mucho más.

La guerrera subió otra vez la mirada. El tono de Arica, había desolación en su voz. La observó, intentando calmarse. La muchacha todavía guardaba palidez en su rostro. Sus manos seguían apretadas a su vientre y la mirada se le había quedado perdida en algún lugar que lejos estaba de aquella habitación.

—Lo siento...

La joven volvió en sí, mirando hacia Lydia con sorpresa.

—Sí. Lo siento. Te creo. Perdóname. Solo… La magia nunca fue algo que entienda y… me cuesta controlarme sobre lo que no me gusta demasiado... Lo siento.

—Está bien. Gracias… gracias por creerme.

—No tengo razón para no hacerlo.

Arica asintió, casi con prisa, bajando sus ojos a las mantas una vez más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada… estoy… No lo sé. Mi cabeza todavía se siente embotada y es como si hubiese usado cada parte de mí hasta agotarme por completo.

—No pasa de medianoche. Tenemos que volver a Carrera Blanca. El Jarl necesita saber de esto, pero tienes toda la noche para descansar.

—¿Tiene que saber?

Lydia intentó relajar su postura, tirándose hacia el frente, acercándose un poco más hacia la cama.

—Lo hiciste volar por los aires, con tu voz. Sin jamás haber escuchado siquiera sobre el Thu'um, acabas de decirme que solo lo entendiste por un grabado. Hay personas que pasan una vida junto a los Barbas Grises y apenas logran dominar un grito. Tú lo soltaste, solo porque lo leíste.

—¿ Thu'um?

—La voz. Es magia, Arica. Pero mucho más antigua que cualquiera que conozcas. Es la lengua de los dragones. Solo quienes descienden de ellos pueden dominarla con naturalidad. El Sangre de Dragón. Tú.

—Qué dices, Lydia. No digas eso. No sé ni de qué estás hablando ni quiero saberlo. No soy nadie. No soy una guerrera, no soy una hechicera. No tiene sentido.

—Alessia era solo una esclava, y con ella comenzó.

—Lydia, eso no son más que historias. Cuentos. Leyendas.

—Como los dragones.

—No. Esos son reales, lo sé.

—Arica, no seas necia. No podemos negar lo que ocurrió. Sea lo que sea, hay algo diferente en ti. El Jarl necesita saberlo. Eres importante. ¿Crees que es casual que estés aquí, justo aquí, cuando los dragones deciden volver? ¿Qué de pronto entiendas su lengua?

—No entiendo su lengua. No entiendo nada. Ni siquiera entiendo que es lo que sucede en mi cabeza.

Lydia hizo silencio por un momento, quedándose en el miedo en los ojos de la muchacha.

—Lo siento… lo siento. Estoy, hablando sin saber. Tenemos tiempo, no necesitamos resolverlo todo esta noche.

—No podemos hablar con el Jarl, Lydia. Van a hacerme preguntas. Van a interesarse en mí.

—Arica… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Quizás es hora de terminar tu historia.

—No. No puedo correr ese riesgo ¿Y si decide avisar a mi padre? Va a enviar por mí. Va a intentar arrastrarme hacia allí.

—¿Por qué temes tanto a tu propia familia?

—Mi padre es un asesino, Lydia. Él tiene la culpa de que mi madre… de que esté muerta.

—¿Puedes probar algo así? ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Lydia, no puedo probar nada. Mi padre… es un hombre poderoso. Y cruel. Lleva años siéndolo, cada vez más.

La guerrera escuchaba en silencio, intentando sacar algo en limpio de la historia.

—Le tomó casi toda su vida terminar destacando. Y lo logró. Mi madre no hizo más que sufrir a su lado, intentando protegerme, pero al final, fue demasiado. Sé que fue él quien se deshizo de ella, porque era un incordio para sus ambiciones. Mi madre era una mujer inteligente, y de una familia que todavía hoy tiene peso.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue él?

—Lo sé. Lo sé bien. Mi padre consiguió la alianza que quería. Al fin. Fue una gran desilusión para él que yo naciese mujer. Hasta que nuestro… vecino… enviudó. Entonces, pasé a ser su recurso preferido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Consiguió prometerme.

—Arica. ¿Qué dices? ¿De eso huyes? ¿De un matrimonio? ¿Me hablas en serio?

—Sí. Mi madre nunca lo hubiese permitido. Me lleva casi medio siglo y no tiene heredero. Mi padre me vendió como ganado y cuando mi madre y su familia se opusieron, terminó con ella.

Lydia seguía observando a la muchacha, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando entender.

—Tienen que estar buscándote. Tienen que… ¿Cómo escapaste?

—Con ayuda, por supuesto. Todavía quedaban partidarios de mi madre en mi hogar, cuando lo dejé. Dudo que su suerte haya sido buena y es algo que aún me pesa.

—Dioses, Arica.

—¿Dioses?

—Entonces huiste de tu boda.

—¿De mi boda? ¿Crees que algo así puede ser llamado una boda?

—Eres noble. ¿No es eso lo que suele pasar entre ustedes?

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? Se deshizo de mi madre. Iba a usarme como moneda de cambio. Pensaba meterme en la cama de un hombre que podría ser mi abuelo. Si yo lograba darle un heredero… No necesita más que una buena excusa para terminar quedándose con todo.

Lydia intentó recomponerse, volviendo a la muchacha. Sonaba horrible, era cierto. Pero la nobleza siempre estaba tejiendo aquel tipo de enredos. Nunca se había frenado a pensarlos de aquella forma.

—Lo siento, Arica.

—Yo no. No siento haberme escapado. Lo que siento es no haberlo hecho antes, no haber sacado a mi madre de allí también.

— …siento lo de tu madre también.

—No voy a volver. Si es necesario, estoy dispuesta a matarme, Lydia. Estoy dispuesta a todo, antes del destino que me espera allí.

La mirada de Lydia se oscureció de golpe. La mujer se inclinó sobre la cama, aún más.

—No hables así. No sabes lo que dices. No hay nada más cobarde, Arica.

—Hay destinos peores que la muerte.

—Quizás. Pero esa no es la salida.

—Aquí estoy a salvo. Mi padre nunca va a imaginar que llegué tan lejos. No van a encontrarme. Si mi nombre no se sabe, no van a encontrarme aquí.

—Pero el Jarl tiene que saber lo que ocurrió…

—Quizás, podemos… ¿Mentir?

 Lydia volvió a erguirse sobre la silla.

—¿Al Jarl?

—Sí.

—¿Mentirle? ¿No contarle la verdad? ¿Eso dices?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y cuándo pregunte sobre tu pasado? Algo tienes que decirle. Balgruuf no es tan crédulo.

—Bueno… Hay una historia que puedo contarle…. Que todavía no te conté a ti.

—¿Más?

—Algo así… Quizás… Pueda contarte lo que realmente estaba haciendo en Helgen…

Lydia se cruzó de brazos, su semblante cargado. No tenía idea por qué seguía confiando en la muchacha de la forma en que siempre terminaba confiando. Pero algo detrás siempre terminaba convenciéndola. Algo siempre terminaba casi obligándola a escucharla.

 

—¿En el tajo, Arica? ¿De verdad? ¿Llevabas una condena imperial encima y no creíste prudente hablarme sobre eso?

—Técnicamente, cuando te conocí, ya estaba indultada.

—¿Indultada? Muéstrame donde lo dice.

—Muéstrame tú mi orden de ejecución. Todo se quemó en Helgen. Nadie más que el Capitán y yo salimos con vida. No del lado imperial, al menos.

—Dioses, Arica…

—Si contamos esa historia al Jarl… Probablemente no pregunte mucho más. Nadie se interesa demasiado por el pasado de un simple criminal.

—¡Podría intentar devolverte a la justicia imperial!

—Te repito, estoy indultada.

—¡Por la gracia de los nueve! De verdad. Sería perfecto encontrar una historia que no pusiese en juego ninguna de nuestras cabezas.

—La tuya nunca estuvo en juego.

—¿Crees que esconder a la prometida de un noble no es razón suficiente para terminar en el tajo? ¿De verdad? ¡Iban a cortarte la cabeza por un pedazo de pan!

—Shh –Arica levantó su dedo hasta los labios de la mujer, que cada vez se inclinaba más sobre la cama –El mundo no necesita saberlo, Lydia. Baja la voz.

La guerrera se separó un poco, suspirando.

—Está bien. Vamos con la historia de tu pasado criminal. Al menos, no es una mentira.

—Bien. Me alegra que nos pusiésemos de acuerdo en algo, por una vez.

—Como si me dejases opciones, Arica.

Los ojos claros de la joven se levantaron hasta los de Lydia, serios.

—Puedes solo apartarte de mí. Seguir tu camino. No necesitas atarte a mi suerte.

Lydia le sostuvo la mirada, casi sin pestañar.

—Te di mi espada en juramento. Mi deber es protegerte, con mi vida. No voy a faltar a mi palabra.

Arica aflojó su semblante, bajando la vista. Siempre le sonaba tan extremo que se le hacía incluso difícil escucharlo.

—Lo sé, solo estaba dándote opciones. No es necesaria tanta intensidad.

—No es intensidad. Es la verdad. No terminas de entenderlo. No es algo que puede deshacerse. ¿Entiendes? No con tanta soltura, al menos.

—Lo entiendo. Solo intentaba quitarle algo de seriedad.

—No tienes por qué.

Arica asintió, obligándose a no seguir acotando sobre el asunto. Estaba claro que no iba a mejorarlo. Se acomodó sobre la almohada, con algo de dificultad. Sus ojos le pesaban ya y a pesar de que la conversación había sido acalorada y que los tópicos le habían robado mucha tranquilidad, el cansancio le ganaba en el cuerpo.

—Duerme, Arica.

—¿Y tú?

—Voy a dormir también.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí.

—…gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Por quedarte.

—Es mi deber.

Arica se quedó en silencio. Aquellas palabras, podían sonar rudas, después de lo que le acababa de decir. Pero el tono que la guerrera había elegido y lo cargada que la frase había sonado. La muchacha no podía dejar de leer en ellas mucho más de lo que Lydia había intentado soltar. Cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa corta entre sus labios. Por un momento, todo el peso sobre sus hombros se aflojó, sintiendo como Lydia extendía la piel sobre el suelo, justo al costado de su cama. Como se tumbaba allí. Como toda su presencia se dejaba notar, en la oscuridad de la habitación, su respiración constante. Sus cortos suspiros, cada poco. Arica se dejó llevar por el sueño, sintiéndose otra vez, segura. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella sensación. Una que no quería perder. Sabía de sobra lo difícil que era sentirla en aquel mundo.

 


	19. Capítulo XIX

 

_Todo, bajo el olvido._

_Lo había apartado todo._

_De cada mirada. De todas las voces._

_De cada latido._

_Todo estaba enterrado._

 

 

Lydia golpeó, dos veces.

La puerta se abrió casi sin darle tiempo a quitar el brazo. La muchacha la observaba, con todos los nervios en la mirada.

—Arica.

La guerrera agachó su cabeza, solo un poco, a modo de saludo. Arica le sonrió.

—Pasa… ¿Ya es hora?

—No, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

—Bien. Con algo de nervios. ¿No salió tan mal, no crees?

—Le mentimos al Jarl.

—Técnicamente…

—Arica.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, terminando de cerrar la puerta. Se giró. Lydia llevaba su armadura completa, aunque ni su escudo ni su capa vestían su espalda y su cabeza iba descubierta. Su pelo brillaba, como si no hiciera demasiado que lo hubiese lavado y las dos trenzas que adornaban uno de sus costados, estaban cuidadas también.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento. Solo son los nervios.

Lydia también prestaba atención a lo que se plantaba frente a sus ojos. Las ropas que Arica había elegido, aunque seguían siendo sencillas, iban adornadas con filos hilos y estaban teñidas de vivos colores, aquellos que solo los que llevaban las bolsas más pesadas podían permitirse. La claridad de su piel había vuelto por completo y las pocas marcas que el frío viento le habían dejado durante los días que había durado el viaje de vuelta, apenas se adivinaban ya, hábilmente disimuladas por los extraños polvos que probablemente la muchacha había usado y que Lydia podía oler, incluso a esa distancia.

—Estas… Muy bien. Muy… adecuada, Arica.

—¿Adecuada?

—Sí. Para el Jarl. Para los honores que vas a recibir, tú sabes. Estás más que adecuada.

—Oh, más que adecuada. ¿No estás propasándote un poco, Lyd?

—¿Lo estoy? No es mi intención. Era un cumplido. Quizás para ayudar con tus nervios…

—Solo bromeo. Gracias… por el cumplido.

Lydia bajó la cabeza, intentando una sonrisa incómoda, pasando sus dos manos a su espalda y paseando la mirada por la habitación.

—Veo que el nombre se estaría quedando…

—¿El nombre?

—La forma en que acortas mi nombre. No es la primera vez.

—Oh. Lo siento. Si te molesta…

—No. Puedes usarlo. Quizás no delante del Jarl… si por casualidad tuvieses que llamarme.

—Lydia, no iba a llamarte en esas maneras estando delante del Jarl. Sé cómo comportarme.

—Es verdad. Lo siento. Yo aconsejándote a ti sobre cómo comportarte en el Gran salón. Lo siento.

—No lo dije en esas formas…

Lydia soltó otra sonrisa, apurada.

—Tranquila. —Carraspeó, esquivando la mirada de la joven, otra vez— Bien… supongo… que eso es todo, Arica. Supongo que quiera o no, te libras de mí. Espero que los Dioses no se lo tomen a mal.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Arica, el Jarl va a nombrarte Thane, delante de todos los que importan en esta ciudad. Incluso accedió a esconder tu pasado criminal… Nunca lo vi hacer algo así. Eres importante a sus ojos. Está claro.

—¿Y eso por qué debería cambiar algo entre nosotras?

—El Jarl va a encontrar un Edecán adecuado para ti. Yo… ni siquiera estoy entre sus mejores. Nunca dejaría la seguridad de alguien que le presenta tanta importancia, en mis manos.

Unos golpes fuertes sonaron en la puerta y la muchacha se sobresaltó, girándose de pronto.

—¿Esperas a alguien más?

La voz de Lydia sonó más gruesa que lo habitual. Más áspera. Se acercó, moviendo a la muchacha hacia un costado. Abrió, algo desconfiada. Le costaba aún bajar la guardia.

—¿Lydia?

—Irileth.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo me aseguraba de que Arica estuviese bien.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —La mirada de la elfa se desvió hacia la muchacha, de pie detrás de la guerrera, sus manos tomadas delante de su túnica. —No interesa… Todo está listo y es mejor que no lo hagamos esperar.

La elfa les dedicó una mirada más, volviendo durante algunos segundos sobre cada una de las mujeres, intentando entender. Al fin, se giró, desapareciendo por el largo corredor.

Arica se acercó hacia la cómoda, tomando la diadema que había elegido para aquel momento. Era sencilla, de plata grabada y solo una piedra la adornaba por el frente. La acomodó, dejando su cabello un poco hacia atrás. Se giró hacia la mujer, que aún la esperaba de pie, junto a la puerta.

—¿Adecuada?

Lydia se sonrió, no demasiado. Asintió.

—Muy.

 

El Gran Salón estaba a rebosar, pero el ambiente que podía sentirse en el aire, no era el mismo de cada noche. Había murmullos e inquietud en cada mesa, la música no sonaba desde ningún rincón y ningún jarro se estrellaba contra otro. Lydia se detuvo en cuanto entraron a la estancia. Arica se giró un instante, sonriéndole, antes de seguir avanzando, llegando a casi la mitad del salón y caminando con decisión, pero sin apuro, hacia el Jarl, que la esperaba en la parte alta de la sala.

Estaba nerviosa. Sabía que aquello no era más que una formalidad, lo había visto, más de una vez. No era un título importante tampoco, sino algo más cercano a una distinción. La estaba declarando de importancia ante los demás. No tenía mucha idea del por qué y estaba casi segura que ni el mismísimo Jarl lo sabía con exactitud. Pero después de lo que le habían relatado hacía apenas horas, y del llamado que se había escuchado desde la garganta del mundo, nadie tenía demasiadas ganas de andar desafiando a los Dioses.

Lydia le siguió los pasos, todo lo que pudo, desde una de las galerías que secundaban el Gran Salón. La vio subir hacia el Jarl, plantarse allí. La muchacha sabía cómo llevar la situación, no había dudas de eso.

Balgruuf soltó algunas palabras pero no se tomó demasiado tiempo en ellas tampoco. Estaba claro que el pasado de la muchacha, al menos el que él conocía, no ayudaba en demasía con aquel asunto. Un Thane necesitaba ser un ciudadano respetable y el Jarl estaba arriesgándose con aquello.

Lydia desvió la mirada hacia el hechicero, casi escondido, a buena distancia detrás del trono. Estaba segura que Farengar tenía que ver en el asunto. Parecía siempre demasiado interesado en Arica. Siempre que lo veía, estaba observándola. Su mirada oscura clavada en la muchacha. Le erizaba la piel. Todo lo que tenía que ver con el hechicero, siempre le causaba el mismo resquemor.

La guerrera se sonrió, cuando el Jarl puso una pesada hacha entre las manos de Arica, que cayeron un poco hacia el suelo, en cuanto se vieron obligadas a sostener el peso de aquel arma. No había sido demasiado evidente, Arica se había cuidado de eso, pero Lydia le había reconocido el esfuerzo y la sonrisa se le había escapado.

 

—…prefiero que sea ella.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon en la sala, no demasiados. El Jarl soltó una risa corta, acompañándola con sus hombros, subiendo una de sus manos al costado de su cabeza y acodándose en el trono.

—Sabe manejar la espada ¿Verdad? Sí... Y creo que ya tiene suficientes años a la espalda. ¡Lydia!

La guerrera abrió sus ojos, girando la cabeza hacia el Jarl. El pensamiento se le había terminado yendo y no tenía idea cuales eran las palabras que se habían dicho. Se adelantó, apresurada. Haciendo una reverencia rápida y acomodándose al costado de la muchacha.

—Vas a seguir cumpliendo con el deber que te impuse antes, pero ahora, te juras a su casa, a su familia y a todo lo que le pertenece. Es tu Thane. Tú, su Edecán. Procura que tu espada le sea útil.

Lydia no soltó palabra, agachando la cabeza otra vez, buscando a la muchacha en el rabillo de su ojo.

—No es bueno hacer esperar a los Barbas Grises. No bebáis demasiado esta noche, y temprano mañana, ascender los siete mil escalones.

El Jarl hizo una seña con su mano y acto seguido, levantó el jarro que le alcanzaban. La música comenzó a sonar y las voces también. Lydia se giró, esperando que la muchacha comenzara a caminar.

—¿Quizás entre tus deberes pueda estar… cargar con esto?

Arica levantó la inmensa hacha hacia la guerrera. Le vio la risa.

—Sí. Sí que lo está. Puedo cargar tus pesos también.

—Siempre lo haces sonar tan serio.

Lydia tomó la pesada arma, dejando que la joven se adelantase, siguiéndola después.

La guerrera volvió a escabullirse hacia detrás de las mesas en cuanto dejaron el centro de la sala. Bajó el peso del arma al suelo. Era cierto que no era más que un adorno, pero el Jarl podría haber elegido algo mejor. El hacha prácticamente, igualaba el largo de la muchacha.

La vio moverse entre aquellas gentes, con gracia. Con confianza y a la vez, sin perder la sencillez. No tenía idea como lo hacía pero estaba bien segura que no era algo que le salía natural. Era probable que le hubiesen hecho estudiar cada uno de los movimientos y las sonrisas que ahora le veía.

No debió ser una vida entretenida, la suya. Solitaria, era la sensación que siempre le despertaba las pocas veces en que Arica compartía algo de su pasado. Siempre se trataba de ella y sus libros… y poco más.

La muchacha se tomó su tiempo, aunque no lo alargó demasiado. Lo justo —pensó Lydia. Lo justo para que nadie se sintiese ofendido y a la vez, no terminar perdiendo la única noche de descanso que iban a tener antes de volver al camino.

 

La vio acercarse al fin, una sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos, había salido bien. Sí, no habían resuelto mucho y todavía había demasiado por entender, pero para eso era que iban a trepar a lo alto de la garganta. Si los Barbas Grises estaban llamándola, estaba claro que tenían algo que decir.

—Bien… Puedo decir, que estoy agotada. —Arica llegó a ella, sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar del cansancio que ya se le leía en la mirada.

—¿Te acompaño a tus habitaciones?

—Sí. Por favor. No quiero ser una ingrata, pero no creo que pueda darle mucho uso al regalo del Jarl. Apenas puedo levantarla.

—No te preocupes. Es simbólico. Es tradición regalar un arma al nombrar un nuevo Thane. Eres parte de su consejo ahora. Algo que también quieres entenderlo como simbólico…

—Me imagino.

Las dos atravesaron el largo corredor, llegando a la habitación. Arica abrió, entrando. Se giró en cuanto entendió que la guerrera no la seguía.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—Tengo una cama en los dormitorios, abajo. Junto a la guardia.

—Oh. Claro.

—Ya estabas acostumbrándote a que siga invadiendo tus espacios, Arica.

—No los invades. Eres… creo que eres exactamente lo contrario a eso.

—No es apropiado.

—¿Apropiado?

—Ya sabes. Compartir una habitación. Más ahora. Eres Thane. Tienes un nombre, lo que hagas, importa. Importa al Jarl y a los que lo rodean.

—Sí… tengo alguna idea de cómo es que funcionan ese tipo de asuntos…

La voz volvió a sentirse nerviosa, algo triste. Lydia se adelantó, solo un poco, apoyando la pesada arma contra la pared, asegurándose de que no iba a moverse de allí.

—Vas a tener que conseguir un sitio en la ciudad, cuando vuelvas. Ahora tienes derecho a tenerlo.

—Puede que sea Thane, Lydia, pero sigo siendo igual de pobre.

—Paso a paso.

—¿Paso a paso?

—Ya vamos a encontrar el camino. Estoy segura. Yo voy a acompañarte… Mi Thane.

Arica soltó una risa ligera, levantando la mirada hacia la dura mujer, que para su sorpresa, reía también.

—Sí, lo sé. Incluso a mis oídos suena extraño ya. Estás pasándome las malas costumbres, Arica, y ese es un lujo que los comunes no podemos darnos.

—Deja de decirlo así.

—Estoy bromeando, por una vez.

—Lo sé, y no deja de ser sorprendente. Pero deja de decirlo. No… no es así entre tú y yo ¿Verdad? Sé que dijiste que no sientes una amistad posible, pero al menos…

—Estaba siendo una necia. No me comporté bien contigo, ni fui buena compañía para ti en esa noche. No era lo que necesitabas.

—Lydia…

—Para mí, sería un honor contar con tu amistad, Arica.

La muchacha se sonrió otra vez y algo de color subió a su cara.

—Eso suena completamente a ti, otra vez.

—¿Es malo?

—No. Lo contrario…

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre las dos. Al fin, la guerrera bajó la mirada, agachando su cabeza solo un poco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Mejor que descanses. Sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas pero cualquiera en el palacio puede ayudarte, si solo lo pides. No te de vergüenza.

—Estoy bien. Creo que el sueño no va a tardar nada en llegarme.

Lydia sonrió otra vez. Para llevar unos cuantos años apenas haciéndolo, la última temporada parecía que iba recuperando terreno.

No dijo más, cerrando la puerta al salir, yéndose a paso abandonado por el largo corredor.

Se frenó en seco, no a mucha distancia de la puerta, negando con su cabeza.

Otra vez, estaba dejando que las emociones la gobernasen. El Jarl acababa de nombrarla Edecán y aunque no había sido su primera opción, de eso estaba segura, a pesar de solo haber escuchado la conversación a medias, si Balgruuf había aceptado la petición de la muchacha, era porque definitivamente la creía capaz de cumplir con la tarea. En eso debería estar enfocada en aquel momento, pero no lo estaba.

Incluso su mente podría estar distraída por los, como poco, perturbadores eventos que llevaba viviendo en los últimos tiempos. Pero tampoco era ese el asunto que la apartaba de su deber.

Había algo, algo más, y no llegaba a entenderlo en profundidad. Volvió a andar, pero esta vez, con prisa. Abandonó el palacio casi sin darse cuenta y antes de que pudiese entender lo que estaba haciendo, su guante golpeaba con fuerza la puerta del templo.

Danica apenas tardó en abrirle.

—Lydia.

—Necesito entrar. Necesito…

—Pasa.

La puerta se abrió, y la guerrera no dudó.

—Tu espada.

—Lo siento –Lydia se apuró a desengancharla de su cinturón, arrojándola a un costado de la entrada.

—Está bien ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? Llevabas un tiempo de ausencia…

—Sí. Lo sé… No estaba en la ciudad… no todo el tiempo al menos. Y estaba mejor. Creo.

La guerrera intentó controlar la ansiedad en sus pasos, igualándolos a los de la sacerdotisa. Las dos caminando hacia el final de la gran sala, hacia los bancos de madera. Todo allí olía a lavanda.

—¿Qué sucede, Lydia? ¿Te… dejaste ir, quizás?

—No… no es eso. No esta vez. Llevo algún tiempo evitándolo.

—¿Y te sientes mejor con esa decisión?

—No lo sé. No es una decisión… solo. No estaba sintiéndome bien con los después. Siempre hay preguntas.

—Y prefieres quitarte de esos encuentros antes que responderlas.

—Sí.

—Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que te pesa?

—Algo, no sé bien que es. El Jarl me ha nombrado como Edecán.

—La Sangre de Dragón… ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

Lydia movió su cabeza hacia un costado, el olor a lavanda le llegaba cada vez con más fuerza.

—Era lo que querías, Lydia. Llevas tiempo preparándote a conciencia.

—Lo sé. Pero Arica…

—¿Arica?

—Ese es su nombre.

—¿La llamas por su nombre?

Lydia levantó su mirada, encontrando la suave sonrisa de Danica, que la observaba, una mueca curiosa en su rostro.

—Sí…

—Bien. Eso es bueno, Lydia. Está bien llamarla por su nombre si ella lo prefiere.

—No es lo mejor. Tengo que protegerla, no involucrarme.

—¿Involucrarte? ¿Por llamarla por su nombre?

—Así comienza.

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—¡Lo sabes, Danica!

La voz de Lydia había subido lo suficiente para que retumbase en las paredes del templo. Sintió la mano de la sacerdotisa apoyarse en su pierna, por un momento. Y otra vez, su sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

El silencio duró bastante esta vez. Las dos con la mirada perdida en los bellos mosaicos que adornaban los suelos del templo.

Lydia suspiró al fin, levantando su cabeza hacia los techos, tragando con algo de fuerzas.

—No estoy lista para que nada me importe.

—Eso es mentira, Lydia. Todo te importa. Ese es siempre tu problema. Te importa y sigues huyendo, intentando convencerte de que eres de piedra por dentro.

La mano de Danica subió hasta el pecho de la mujer, apoyándose en el frío acero, presionando.

—Perdónate, de una vez. Permítete. Lo que sea que necesitas y que sigues arrancándotelo cada vez que intenta nacer. Déjalo crecer. Solo para ver qué sucede. Solo prueba. Se valiente.

Lydia no despegaba sus ojos claros de la profunda mirada de la sacerdotisa.

—Soy valiente, Danica. Todo lo que puedo ser.

—Hacia fuera. Te estoy pidiendo que lo seas hacia dentro.

Lydia tomó la mano de la mujer, bajándola despacio. Levantándose. Quedándose un momento en pie, observando a su alrededor.

—Huele a lavanda. Mucho más que lo normal.

—¿Crees? No hay nada diferente aquí.

Lydia asintió otra vez, separándose ya, moviéndose hacia la salida. La ansiedad le había abandonado el cuerpo y aunque la preocupación seguía en su estómago, se sentía mejor. El peso se había aliviado.

Se detuvo un momento, a dejar una plegaria, antes de juntar su arma y marchar.

La noche era fresca pero las estrellas salían igual. Si Kyne seguía ayudándola, iban a tener buen tiempo. El que venía, iba a ser un buen día y lo necesitaban. Tenían un buen trecho de viaje hasta el Paraje y el Jarl ya lo había dicho, no era bueno hacer esperar a los Barbas Grises. Solo esperaba poder dormir esa noche.

 


	20. Capítulo XX

 

_Había campos_

_y montañas_

_y un sinfín de ríos._

_Bosques. Caminos. Aldeas._

_Había un mundo_

_entre tu palabra y la mía._

_Tu sonido,_

_seguía llegándome._

_Lo escuchaba dentro,_

_te leía._

_Era tu voz de tinta._

 

 

Lydia cerró su baúl, cuidándose de asegurar bien la cerradura. Nadie allí iba a tocar lo que no era suyo, los guardias del Jarl siempre se elegían entre los mejores, pero no eran los únicos que tenían acceso a los dormitorios. Aquellas estancias, ubicadas en el subsuelo del palacio, tenían incluso salida al exterior sin necesidad de volver al Gran Salón. Estaban siempre custodiadas, pero la guerrera no iba a arriesgarse a perder lo poco que ya tenía.

Observó las cartas entre sus manos. Las dos últimas, con muchas líneas salidas de las manos de la más pequeña de sus hermanas. Palabras de su madre también venían en ellas, contándole como siempre, sobre los días en su hogar. Hablándole desde aquella familiaridad que nunca perdía. Como si nada ocurriese. Como si Lydia no llevase años sin contestar una sola de sus cartas.

Enviaba más de un tercio de su paga a casa, con religiosidad. Nadie se lo había pedido, y era seguro que no lo necesitaban, aunque nada hubiera sobrado nunca en su hogar. Pero era su forma, su manera, de decirles que seguía allí. Sabía que el Jarl tenía en estima a su padre, por haber compartido momentos en el campo de batalla, y era seguro, que alguna que otra vez al año, le hiciese llegar noticias sobre sus progresos. Pero más que eso, no creía que su familia pudiese saber. No había mucho, tampoco.

No al menos durante los últimos años, pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Acababan de nombrarla Edecán.

Era algo que llevaba persiguiendo desde que había llegado a Carrera Blanca. Apenas pasaba los veinte inviernos por aquel entonces. Había dado todo de sí, concentrándose en mejorar cada día. En llevar la técnica de su espada siempre un poco más allá. En exigirse, hasta lo imposible. Casi siete años habían pasado desde entonces. Le había tomado tiempo entrar en la guardia del Jarl y ahora, era Edecán. Era la Edecán de la Sangre de Dragón. Algo que parecía cada vez más serio.

Le hubiese gustado compartirlo con su padre.

Pero Lydia no se atrevía a romper el silencio. En todos aquellos años, de las decenas de cartas que su madre se había encargado que llegasen a sus manos, casi todos los meses, ni una sola línea provenía de su padre. Solo silencio. Lo poco que sabía, era lo que su madre soltaba, casi a gotas. Nada.

Seguía siendo el Capitán de la guardia en Hibernalia, eso lo sabía. Y casi podía recitar su rutina diaria de memoria. La primera comida de su día. Las horas que pasaba entrenando la espada en los fondos de la casa. Cada día, sin perder uno. El jarro de aguamiel que solía beber en sus días libres, estirado en la vieja silla de madera, junto al fuego. A veces leyendo con distracción algún aburrido tomo. Otras, solo perdiéndose en el resplandor de las llamas.

Lo conocía, casi como a ella misma. Conocía sus silencios eternos y su dura manera de ver el mundo. Mucho de lo que él era, había sobrevivido en ella. Y lo sabía.

Lydia metió las dos cartas entre el metal y la piel de su pechera. Quizás. Quizás esta vez, se dignase a escribir a casa.

 

Llevaba casi una hora ya en los establos, preparando los caballos, ensillándolos y cargando las alforjas. Iban a ser días viajando, otra vez, y pensaba tomar el camino hacia el este, ahorraban casi un día de viaje, aunque iban a tener que pasar alguna noche a la intemperie. Levantó la mirada en cuanto escuchó los pasos. El inmenso hombre le sonrió, cargando unas pesadas alforjas de cuero negro sobre su hombro.

—Buen día, Lydia.

—Farkas. Buen día para ti. ¿Sales al camino temprano, hoy?

—Oh… Eh… Salimos contigo. Aela… Aela y yo vamos a acompañarlas, a ustedes. Para ya sabes… —El guerrero subió un momento la mirada al techo, intentando recordar —Los compañeros estamos ofreciendo nuestra protección a la Sangre de Dragón, también.

Lydia soltó una sonrisa, terminando de ajustar la correa de su silla, tirando de ella varias veces.

—Ya veo. Aela y tú. ¿Y dónde es que está tu compañera?

—En el palacio. Junto a la muchacha… Quería entregarle un presente. En nombre de todos los Compañeros… aunque fue ella quien lo eligió…

Lydia volvió a asentir. Subió a la silla, asentándose sobre los estribos, echando su peso sobre ellos. Volvió a bajar de un salto. Comprobando la cinta una vez más. Farkas se había movido ya hacia la blanca yegua de la cazadora, comenzando a prepararla.

—¿Y cuál es el regalo que Aela eligió?

Farkas se giró, con una sonrisa.

—Un arco, Lydia. Deberías verlo. Es muy bonito. Está incrustado con piedras e incluso la cuerda lleva color. Tiene unos tallados en el centro. Aela me explicó lo que querían decir… pero ya lo olvidé.

—No te preocupes. Estoy segura que es un gran regalo.

Lydia desvió la mirada hacia sus pesadas alforjas. Hacia el arco que colgaba a un costado. Lo había conseguido para ella. No tenía nada fuera de lo común, salvo que era de buena madera, lisa, flexible. Lo había elegido con cuidado, intentando que fuese del tamaño justo para Arica. Intentando medirle también la fuerza. Se apuró a colocar una de las mantas sobre él, quitándolo de la vista.

Escuchó su risa incluso antes de verla. Estaba ya terminando con su montura. Se despegó de las alforjas que también le había conseguido, esperando que fuese suficiente espacio. La yegua no tenía gran porte,  aunque era resistente, pero prefería no sobrecargarla demasiado.

Aela entró primero, cargando una rellena bolsa de cuero. Lydia avanzaba hacia ellas, intentando poner su mejor cara. No tenía nada contra la cazadora, nada en especial. Pero la mujer podía llegar a irritarla con facilidad. Su moral nunca quedaba demasiado clara, había siempre demasiados grises en su actitud como para que Lydia terminase de sentirse cómoda. Y además, era demasiado abierta con algunas cuestiones.

—¿Farkas ya te dio las buenas noticias, Lyd?

Lydia tuvo que atrapar la bolsa de cuero que la cazadora arrojó sobre ella. Se quedó observándola, sin saber que decir. Arica no parecía darse mucha cuenta. La muchacha seguía sonriendo.

—Lydia, Aela. Ese es mi nombre.

—Oh, mi error. Perdóname.

—¿Qué es esto?

Arica se adelantó, al fin prestando atención.

—Es mi equipaje… intenté mantenerlo acotado. Yo puedo…

—No. Yo me encargo, no te preocupes.

La muchacha volvió a sonreírle. Lydia puso todo de sí para no mover la mirada hacia el arco que colgaba en su espalda, pero fue más fuerte que ella y sus ojos terminaron desobedeciéndole.

—Oh… Mira. ¿Te gusta? Aela… Es un regalo, de Los Compañeros. ¿Es muy bonito, verdad?

—Sí. Sí que lo es.

Lydia intentó sonreír. No se quedó demasiado en el arco que la muchacha levantaba hacia ella. Para su gusto, era demasiado ostentoso y estaba claro que no podía ser lo más cómodo a la hora de tirar. Probablemente Aela no tenía mucha idea de que la muchacha, aunque no lo pareciese, podía disparar una flecha. Quizás le faltaba bastante práctica, pero podía terminar siendo una tiradora decente, con algo de tiempo.

La guerrera asintió, más para ella que para el resto, levantando la bolsa de cuero entre sus manos.

—Voy a terminar con tu montura. No creo que necesitemos nada más. Creo que podemos salir al camino en cuanto todos los caballos estén listos.

Arica asintió. Lydia se giró, volviendo a la yegua, cuidándose de que las alforjas quedasen equilibradas. De que cada cinta estuviese bien sujeta. De que no se le notase, nada.

 

Arica volvió a girarse hacia la cazadora. Las dos se alejaron un poco, caminando hacia el otro extremo de los establos, donde la blanca yegua de Aela esperaba por ella.

—Entonces… ¿De verdad me perdonas? Por haberme comportado tan pobremente contigo.

—Claro. Tenías… asuntos. Después de todo, un gigante estaba atacando las granjas.

—Debería haber vuelto. Me dejé llevar. Lo siento, Arica.

—Estamos en paz. De verdad. No necesitas seguir disculpándote.

Aela se sonrió, llegando a su yegua, acariciándola con ganas. La montura estaba lista y estaba claro que a la cazadora le gustaba viajar liviana. Sus alforjas no podían pesar demasiado, y además de ellas, no había más que un par de pieles enrolladas a los costados.

—Mejor que no hagas esperar a tu Edecán. No creo que los retrasos sean algo que pueda manejar con soltura.

Arica levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de la cazadora, intentando terminar de entender. No era tan despistada como podía parecer y desde el comienzo había notado cierta rivalidad entre las dos mujeres. Era bien cierto que no tenían mucho terreno en común.

—Bueno, siempre es inteligente saber aprovechar el tiempo. Creo.

—Crees bien, Arica. Ve.

La cazadora bajo su cabeza solo por un momento, para después golpear suavemente sus botas de cuero en los costados de su montura, que avanzó despacio, moviéndose hacia la salida. Arica no tardó en llegar hasta Lydia, que terminaba de acomodar sus cosas sobre la yegua.

—¿Es mucho? Intenté no traer nada que no me fuese necesario.

Lydia negó, sonriendo.

—No te preocupes. Vas bien de peso. ¿Te ayudo?

—Creo que puedo. Tengo que soltarme un poco con esto alguna vez.

La muchacha, por una vez, no llevaba vestido. Las calzas que llevaba estaba claro que eran de montar y había elegido volver a usar la corta túnica que Lydia le había conseguido en el Cauce, junto a la bonita capa que también le había comprado. Unos livianos guantes de cuero oscuro completaban el atuendo. Llevaba su pelo trenzado hacia atrás, formándole una corona que lo sostenía en su sitio pero que permitía que cayese sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

—Traba bien la bota en el estribo. Y afirma los guantes al cuerno. Así. Es mansa, no va a asustarse. Pero no te quedes en el envión.

Lydia dio un paso hacia atrás. La muchacha asintió, picando un poco sobre la pierna que mantenía en el suelo, antes de animarse. Llegó a la silla con agilidad. La yegua no era demasiado alta pero Arica tampoco estaba sobrada en altura.

—Bien. Todo listo entonces. Salimos hacia el este, vamos a acortar el camino casi por un día. Pero no hay posada en medio, Arica. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Lo que tú pienses que es mejor. ¿Es lo correcto, verdad? Digo… planificar el viaje eligiendo el mejor camino… ¿Es algo que deberías hacer tú? ¿O tenía que hacerlo yo…?

Lydia soltó una risa ligera.

—Hacia el este, creo que es el mejor camino.

La guerrera apenas tardó en llegar a su enorme montura, revisando por tercera vez las cintas y subiendo con facilidad a la silla. Arica esperó a que avanzase, y con dos toques suaves, mando a la yegua a moverse, siguiendo al enorme caballo de su Edecán.

 

El aire era frío aún. Aunque no habían llegado a salir todo lo temprano que Lydia hubiese querido, al menos, habían logrado hacerlo antes de que el sol terminase de salir por completo. La guerrera llevaba su pesada capa de piel bien subida hasta su cuello. Estaba acostumbrada al duro clima pero nunca le había parecido prudente exponerse a las bajas temperaturas sin necesidad. Su mirada iba clavada sobre las dos monturas que avanzaban no muy delante. Aún no habían dejado la ancha carretera principal y el espacio sobraba.

La cazadora no llevaba más que una gastada y corta piel a sus espaldas y debajo, su característica armadura de cuero, que no le cubría más que hasta las rodillas, con el único metal siendo las pesadas hombreras de acero. Su inmenso arco iba sujeto al costado de su montura y a sus espaldas, una cuidada aljaba repleta de flechas. La única arma además de su arco, era una práctica daga de acero. No tenía más.

Lydia la observaba con algo de desconfianza. Aela apenas había tardado en adelantarse hasta la muchacha, poniendo su montura a la par de la de Arica. Dándole conversación sin dejar que un silencio se metiese entre las dos. Y la chica parecía disfrutarlo. Lydia no lo entendía.

Arica había pasado días sin hablarle después de lo que había ocurrido en la cabaña. No se enorgullecía de haberlo hecho, pero al final, le había contado la verdad. Aela había terminado olvidándola en la montaña, ocupada en celebrar su victoria de jarro en jarro. Y Arica solo se lo había perdonado, sin más.

Ya le había sorprendido suficiente el descubrir que la muchacha tenía un interés, probablemente romántico, con la cazadora. No era algo fuera de lo común. Bien lo sabía ella. Pero nunca había creído que esas prácticas estaban aceptadas también en las clases altas. Creía que solo era algo normal entre comunes, y ni siquiera tanto. Había lugares en los que aquel tipo de relaciones, podían no ser vistas con buenos ojos.

Pero lo estaba viendo. Arica mostraba interés, estaba claro. Y Aela, por supuesto, se lo devolvía. Eso no iba a sorprenderle. La guerrera conocía la reputación de aquella mujer. Ella misma, más de una vez, la había escuchado alardear sobre sus exitosas _cacerías_ en más de una oportunidad. Lydia solía visitar los patios de Jorrvaskr con asiduidad, para probar su espada contra la de Farkas, la de Vilkas o quien estuviese ansioso por algunas horas de práctica. En más de una oportunidad la noche le había caído encima en medio de sus largos entrenamientos y la cazadora siempre terminaba hablando de más cuando el aguamiel comenzaba a correr.

Sacudió su cabeza, corriendo la mirada de ellas. No le correspondía. Lo que debería estar haciendo, es poner su atención al camino. Estar atenta a los peligros. Adelantarse a los problemas. Ese, era su deber. Si Arica quería acercarse a la cazadora, quién era ella para aconsejarle lo contrario.

—Lydia.

La guerrera giró su cabeza, un poco sobre su hombro. Farkas la alcanzaba, no con demasiada soltura. El hombre nunca parecía sentirse cómodo sobre la silla.

—¿Crees que vamos a tardar mucho más en hacer un alto? El sol ya nos pasó las cabezas y mi estómago se queja.

La guerrera asintió, guardándose la sonrisa. Farkas no era el más rápido de pensamiento, pero era honesto y estaba hecho de la mejor madera, sí. Lydia había llegado a conocerlo suficiente como para poder asegurar eso. De entre todos los Compañeros, era por mucho, su preferido.

—Podemos hacer un alto junto al río. Más adelante hay un buen llano con hierba. Los caballos lo van a agradecer también.

—Y yo, Lydia. No puedo marchar demasiadas horas con el estómago vacío. No me hace sentir bien.

—¿No tuviste tiempo de comer algo antes de llegar a los establos?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero eso fue tan temprano, que casi puedo contarlo como ayer.

Lydia soltó una risa, no demasiado efusiva, pero lo suficiente como para que Farkas le mostrase los dientes también. El corpulento hombre sabía de más lo difícil que era sacarle una sonrisa a la guerrera y aunque, en los últimos días, Lydia parecía de mejor humor, nunca dejaba de llevar esa seriedad encima que tanto la caracterizaba ya.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que Lydia había mencionado. La guerrera dio un silbido corto, para llamar la atención a la cazadora, que aún seguía cabalgando a la par de Arica.

—Podemos comer algo aquí. Darle descanso a las monturas.

Aela asintió, moviendo su caballo a un costado del camino y bajando con agilidad. Llegando a la muchacha en solo dos pasos, ofreciéndole su ayuda. Lydia levantó una de sus cejas en cuanto Arica aceptó, dejando que la cazadora la tomase de su cintura, sin soltarla hasta que tocó el suelo.

Corrió la mirada, ya algo molesta, tenía que reconocerlo. Si algo había aprendido en las cortas semanas que llevaba de conocerla, era que Arica era, ante todo, orgullosa. Jamás aceptaba una ayuda de primeras, no sin antes intentarlo por su cuenta. Y aunque en principio la guerrera se había sentido algo molesta, había terminado entendiendo e incluso respetando esas maneras en la muchacha. Intentaba aprender, era por eso que lo hacía, todo el tiempo. Arica siempre estaba intentando entender cómo funcionaba todo, como podía valerse por sí misma. Pero junto a la cazadora, parecía que su orgullo quedaba a lo último. La había perdonado sin problemas. Había pasado horas cabalgando a su costado, sin borrar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro. Y ahora aceptaba la ayuda sin más, solo porque Aela la ofrecía.

Tiró de las riendas de su enorme montura, buscando un sitio algo alejado, quitando las alforjas del caballo, para alivianarle el peso. La hierba aún era abundante en aquella orilla y su montura apenas había tardado en bajar a probarla.

Lydia soltó las alforjas contra el grueso tronco de uno de los pocos árboles que había cerca. Se sentó, apoyándose contra él, la mirada hacia los demás. Farkas apenas había tardado en acomodar su caballo y el hombre rebuscaba con bastante desesperación en una vieja bolsa de cuero, probablemente por comida. Aela y Arica habían llegado hasta la orilla del río, casi sobre el agua. Seguían conversando, las dos, y la guerrera no tenía idea ya que tema podía ser tan extenso. Aun no conocía demasiado a la muchacha, pero de sobra sabía cuáles eran los intereses de la cazadora. Poco le despertaba un verdadero interés si quedaba fuera del terreno de la caza y los logros de los Compañeros.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, con más fuerzas aún.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en esos asuntos.

Se arrastró contra el tronco, haciéndose un poco más hacia el costado y después de volver a levantar la mirada, asegurándose que todos seguían en sus asuntos, metió su mano entre los pliegues de la piel que recubría su armadura, removiendo las cartas que llevaba allí desde la mañana.

Abrió la última que había recibido. Aún no había tenido tiempo de leerla con más atención. Apoyó la que quedaba a un costado. Esa, ya la había leído hasta casi desgastar la tinta.

Intentó concentrarse. Leer no era su fuerte y aunque su madre se había ocupado de que todas supiesen manejar la pluma, Lydia nunca había logrado demasiada soltura en aquellos asuntos. Si le había puesto energías, era porque, sin saber leer o escribir, era impensable llegar alguna vez a ser más que un simple guardia. Pero en cuanto había dominado lo justo y necesario para que su ignorancia en aquellos temas no se convirtiese en un obstáculo, hasta allí habían llegado sus estudios.

Se sonrió. Podía casi escuchar el tono de su madre a medida que las palabras se le iban formando dentro. Sabía la entonación en cada frase. Entendía de sobra lo que le decía y todavía más, lo que no llegaba a decir. Siempre había sido así.

No pudo más que levantar sus dedos hasta el papel en cuanto la letra cambió. Era otra vez, su pequeña hermana. No dejaba de insistirle para que respondiese. Llevaba ya una temporada intentándolo y Lydia la conocía suficiente como para saber que la chica no iba a frenar, no hasta que consiguiese lo que quería.

—Eyra… No puedes contigo…

—¿Quién es Eyra?

Lydia subió la mirada de golpe, estrujando la carta entre sus dedos. Arica se agachó, estirando el brazo hacia el papel.

—Vas a estropearla. La estás arrugando…

—Está bien, es solo una carta, nada importante.

—No parecía.

—Es una carta, de verdad.

—Ya sé que es una carta, digo que no parecía carecer de importancia. Tenía tu atención por completo. Ni siquiera me escuchaste, llamándote.

Lydia terminó de ponerse en pie, tomando las dos cartas, metiéndolas dentro de su armadura otra vez.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te escuche? Lo siento, Arica.

—Lydia, solo intenté llamarte una vez… No te disculpes. Ni siquiera levanté mucho la voz.

Lydia asintió, esperando en silencio.

—¿Era solo para saber si querías acercarte a comer?

La muchacha se movió un poco al costado, estirando su brazo hacia donde Farkas y Aela estaban sentados, apoyados sobre un tronco caído, una tela sobre el suelo y la comida dispersa sobre ella. La cazadora levantó su mano, saludando, moviendo sus dedos. Lydia se cuidó de no poner la mirada en blanco en cuanto vio aquel gesto.

—Sí, claro. Hay más en mis alforjas también.

La guerrera las tomó, calzándolas sobre su hombro y siguiendo a la muchacha.

Se sentaron las dos, la muchacha a un costado de Aela. Lydia ocupó una de las puntas, enfrentada a la cazadora y algo alejada de Farkas.

La conversación no tardó en salir, Aela y Farkas discutían sobre las ventajas y desventajas de solo llevar armaduras livianas al combate, un tópico que entre los dos nunca se daba por terminado. Lydia intentaba poner atención, aunque su opinión sobre el tema no era para nadie un secreto. Arica, con poco disimulo, había dejado su mirada sobre la nórdica mujer. La carta había despertado su curiosidad, y si bien era cierto que aquello no era muy difícil de lograr, quizás hubiese dejado el asunto de lado después de un momento, si no fuese por la mirada de la guerrera. Por la forma en que había pasado sus dedos por el papel y el nombre que había soltado, casi murmurándolo. Un nombre de mujer. Eyra.

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Capítulo XXI

 

 

_De marcas y andares_

_se hacen caminos._

_De pasos. De tiempo._

 

_De ardores y bálsamos_

_se cierran heridas._

_De curas. De manos._

 

_De cortes y fiebres_

_se endurecen los cuerpos._

_De llantos. De inviernos._

 

_De ausencias y amores_

_se cortan los aires_

_De culpas. De olvidos._

 

_Y al viento._

 

Lydia levantó la mirada. El Paraje, al fin. 

Aunque el poblado no era más que un puñado de casas alrededor de una modesta posada, significaba que al menos, por una noche, podía pedir una habitación, encerrarse en ella y tener un momento a solas con sus pensamientos. 

No eran las dos noches que habían pasado a la intemperie. Ni la monótona conversación que Farkas le había soltado durante todo el camino. No había sido el fresco que comenzaba a sentirse más y más cuando uno empezaba a rodear la garganta del mundo, cuando se comenzaba a lentamente, ganar altura. No era el cansancio, no era el clima, no era la charla, no. Nada de eso era lo que había ido calándole el humor. Mellándole la paciencia. Había un solo motivo. Y lo tenía justo delante, necesitaba admitirlo. Lo que había logrado meterla en aquellos ánimos, era nada más y nada menos que Aela.

 La cazadora llevaba todo el viaje pendiente de la muchacha. No había un solo segundo, un mísero instante, en que Aela no estuviese intentándolo. Demasiado, a los ojos de Lydia. Aunque Arica no parecía sentirlo de la misma manera. 

Al principio le había llamado la atención. Sí, sabía que Aela no era reacia a una conquista aquí o allá, pero jamás la había visto poner tanto de su parte en aquello. 

Había intentado entenderlo, sin mucho éxito. Y había terminado siendo Farkas, sin intención de su parte, quién le había alcanzado la explicación. Aela quería que Arica se uniese a los Compañeros. Que la Sangre de Dragón se sumase a sus filas. Aquella era la misión que tenían, y la cazadora parecía estar usando todas sus armas para lograrlo. No le había sorprendido entenderlo. Siempre estaban intentando levantar el nombre de Los Compañeros y no se podía negar que aquella era una oportunidad única. 

Lydia estaba molesta. 

De la noche a la mañana, Arica se había convertido en todo un símbolo, era obvio. Después de la llamada de los Barbas Grises, eran pocos ya los que no estaban enterados de la llegada del Sangre de Dragón. Sí, nadie sabía exactamente quién era y a cada pueblo que el rumor llegaba, algo nuevo se le agregaba. Pero estaba claro que no era algo usual. La vuelta de los dragones. Lo que sucedía en Skyrim. Eran tiempos revueltos y Lydia podía ver con claridad lo que Arica podía terminar significando en aquella historia. 

No era solo un interés romántico lo que estaba empujando a la cazadora, no. Al menos, no era lo primordial para ella. Y aunque Lydia creía entender que Aela, por más diferencias que tuviesen, guardaba alguna especie de código de honor, lo que creía que estaba sucediendo allí comenzaba a picarle cada vez con mayor insistencia. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que estaba viendo. Aunque quizás, había más razones para sentirse en la forma en que estaba sintiéndose que las que llegaba a admitir. 

No se tomaron demasiado tiempo en acomodar los caballos en los establos, desensillándolos y cargando las alforjas hacia el interior de la posada.

Dentro, un par de peregrinos bebían junto al fuego. El posadero apenas levantó la mirada al verlos. La rubia mujer que estaba sentada a la barra, se puso de pie sin demasiada prisa, acercándose hacia ellos. 

—Son seis platas cada habitación. Solo quedan dos. Las camas comunes están tomadas ya. Si llevan sacos, pueden estirarlos en los fondos. Dos platas por cabeza. 

Lydia removió la bolsa de su cinturón. La cazadora hizo lo mismo.

Fue la guerrera la primera en llegar a la mano extendida, dejando las monedas justas para cubrir las dos habitaciones. 

—¿Invitas tú, Lydia?

 —Hay solo dos habitaciones. Tú y Farkas pueden arreglarse con una, Arica puede dormir en la que resta. 

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia su Edecán. 

—¿Y tú? 

—Aquí está bien para mí. No necesito más. 

—No vas a descansar bien aquí. Mañana tenemos que subir esa tremenda montaña. Necesitas una buena noche.

 Aela se había alejado un poco, seguida por Farkas, caminando hacia el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones, pero se frenó en seco en cuanto escuchó a la muchacha. Lydia desvió la mirada por un instante, chocando contra los ojos claros de la cazadora, que la observaban. 

—Estoy bien, Arica. De verdad. 

—Tonterías. Hemos compartido una habitación antes. Compartes conmigo y todos tenemos una buena noche de descanso. 

Aela dejó escapar una risa leve, girándose otra vez, alejándose. Lydia la escuchó, pero puso todo de sí para no desviar la mirada hacia ella otra vez. Discutir frente a todo dios no iba a servir. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la muchacha, de lo que más sabía, era de su terquedad. Y no necesitaban una escena allí. La siguió en silencio, mordiéndose las palabras. Cerró la puerta en cuanto atravesó el umbral, cuidándose de que quedase en esa forma. Bajó las alforjas en un rincón, todavía sin querer mirarla. 

Arica había soltado su bolsa de cuero sobre la única cama de la apretada habitación y parecía que tarareaba una canción entre sus labios. Una que la guerrera no llegaba a descifrar. 

—Arica, no deberías hablarme con tanta confianza frente a otras personas. 

El bajo canto que la muchacha venía dejando escapar de sus labios se apagó casi de golpe. Arica se giró, con algo de sorpresa. 

—Solo Aela y Farkas nos escuchaban… Y no creo haber dicho nada malo… ¿Lo hice? 

—Me pediste que durmiera contigo. 

Lydia agitó su cabeza, entendiendo lo terriblemente incorrecta que sonaba la frase mientras la iba soltando. Vio la ceja levantada de Arica. La burla a punto de salir de la boca de la muchacha. 

—Estoy bien segura que eso no fue lo que dije, Lydia. 

La guerrera peleó contra el calor que quería subirle hasta el rostro, esquivándole un poco la mirada, terminando de soltar algunas de sus cosas sobre la única mesa del cuarto. 

—Arica, me entiendes. Pediste que durmiese en tu habitación e incluso diste a entender que era costumbre para nosotras. 

—Solo dije que era una necedad pasar la noche en el salón cuando tenemos dos habitaciones para descansar con comodidad. Y no es mentira que antes nos vimos obligadas… 

—No es lo mismo ahora. Eres mi Thane. Además... Aela podría entenderlo de otra forma. 

No sabía bien por qué había soltado esa frase. Últimamente parecía que no podía contener sus palabras cuando estaba cerca de la muchacha. Le había pasado en la cabaña, y ahora volvía a ocurrirle. Hablaba de más, y no era algo propio en ella. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Lo que dije, nada más. 

—Ciertamente tu tono implicaba algo más. 

—Nada más. Solo que Aela podría llegar a creer que algo sucede. 

Arica clavó la mirada en la guerrera, que no estaba sintiéndose del todo cómoda con aquella conversación. 

—Hay dos habitaciones. Estamos repartidos de una manera lógica. Yo no pienso que Aela y Farkas puedan estar ahora haciendo algo inapropiado. ¿No crees? 

—Oh, no. De eso no me cabe duda. Aela no está buscando nada inapropiado con Farkas, tenlo por seguro. 

—Lydia, habla con claridad, porque es evidente que tienes por decir. Sácalo fuera de una vez. 

—¿Es una orden? 

—Quizás sí. Depende si vas a hablar por voluntad propia o no. 

Lydia apretó los labios por un segundo. Estaba ya bastante lejos de cualquier conversación que pudiese resultarle cómoda y no tenía idea cómo había terminado en aquel embrollo. 

—Lo siento, estoy completamente fuera de lugar... Esta es la causa por la cual quería mantener esto —La guerrera movió su mano, señalándose y apuntando a la muchacha después. —En un terreno menos… inapropiado. 

—Una vez más, con lo inapropiado. Eres mi Edecán. ¿No se supone que tienes que estar cerca por mi seguridad? ¿Qué hay de inapropiado en que quiera que tengas una buena noche de descanso? 

—Arica, la gente no piensa tan inocente. Deberías saberlo. 

—Pues la gente puede pensar lo que le venga en gana. Empieza a molestarme que sigas insinuando que hay algo inapropiado en mis ofrecimientos. 

—¿Qué? No. No, no. En ningún momento lo plantee en esa forma, Arica. Jamás pensaría algo así. Sé cuál es mi lugar. 

Arica levantó la mirada el techo, manteniéndola sobre las vigas por un instante, respirando. Bajó de golpe hasta los ojos de la guerrera, que parecía a punto de salir corriendo de allí. Paciencia. 

—¿Tu lugar? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso en esto? 

—Quiero decir, alguien como tú. Alguien como yo. Tú entiendes, Arica. No estaba insinuando nada más. 

—No, no entiendo. Explícate. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en seguir teniendo estas conversaciones? 

—Porque de una vez y por todas vamos a zanjarlo, así ya no vuelves a sentirte inapropiada por algo tan simple como compartir una habitación conmigo. 

Lydia soltó el aire, agachando un poco la cabeza. 

—Solo, intento respetarte. Mi deber es protegerte, a ti y a tu nombre. A tu casa. A todo lo que de alguna forma esté atado a ti. 

—No me faltas el respeto estando cerca. 

La mujer levantó la mirada, otra vez. 

—Jamás lo haría. Solo, no quiero salirme de mis deberes. No hice esto antes y fue algo repentino. Sé cómo la gente puede ser, Arica. Y prefiero que no tengas que pasar por esas experiencias. 

—Y yo ya tomé en cuenta tus reservas sobre compartir una habitación y decidí que no es inapropiado. Eres mi Edecán y mi persona de confianza. 

Lydia agachó otra vez la cabeza, asintiendo. 

—No voy a volver a discutir por compartir una habitación contigo, Arica. Es una promesa. 

—Perfecto, es lo único que pido. Ahora mejor que aprovechemos la habitación ¿Si? 

La guerrera le dejó una sonrisa, débil. Asintió, girándose hacia sus alforjas, comenzando a desanudar su armadura. Sintió el tirón en la herida en cuanto intentó llegar a la última tira de cuero. Aunque su intención había sido la de pasar algunas horas en el templo para que terminasen de cerrarla, todo había sido demasiado precipitado y se había visto en el camino antes de poder hacer nada. 

—¿Qué tienes? 

Lydia dio la vuelta apresurada, bajando sus dos brazos. 

—Nada. 

—Acabas de quejarte. ¿Qué es? 

—Es nada. La herida aún no terminó de cerrar del todo y molesta un poco cuando estiro mi costado. 

—¿La curaste al menos? ¿O la última cura que tuviste fue en el Cauce, quizás? 

—Cambié los vendajes en Carrera Blanca. No se veía tan mal… iba a ir al templo. 

—Lydia, por los nueve. Eso fue hace casi tres días ya. 

—Estaba casi cerrada. 

Arica negó con la cabeza, soltando la capa que acababa de desanudarse, dejándola caer sobre la cama, acercándose a la guerrera. 

—¿Qué haces? 

—¿Qué hago? Ayudarte. Tienes que quitarte la armadura ¿Verdad? Y alguien con algo de sensatez tiene que echar un vistazo a tu costado, antes de que mueras de una infección. 

—Estoy bien. Puedo preguntar mañana si hay curandero en el pueblo, antes de marchar.

 —No empieces otra vez, haz el favor. 

La voz de la muchacha no dejaba de sonar cargada de indignación. Lydia no se movió, dejándola llegar a ella, sintiendo como sus manos terminaban de liberar las tiras de cuero que quedaban anudadas. Levantó su pechera por sobre su cabeza en cuanto se sintió libre. Bajó la mirada al escuchar el suspiro de la muchacha, que tenía la mirada fija sobre su costado. 

—Dioses, Lydia. Deberías haberte tratado esta herida. No fue poca cosa. Aún… aún si sucedió lo que sucedió, ya sabes… no había terminado de cerrar. 

La herida había sangrado durante el camino, atravesando el pobre vendaje que Lydia había aplicado y llegando incluso a manchar la tela de su camisa. 

—Quítatela. 

Lydia levantó un poco la prenda, haciendo caso omiso de la orden que la muchacha acababa de soltarle. 

—¿Qué haces? Necesito tu costado. Y es más cómodo si la quitas… 

—No voy a quitarla. 

Arica levantó la mirada. La guerrera la observaba, casi con fiereza. Se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando entender. 

—Lydia, la herida está ya infectada. Hay que cambiar los vendajes. Hay que limpiarla. 

—Hazlo. La camisa se queda. 

Arica se irguió un momento, observando a la mujer en silencio. 

—Bien… Está bien. Supongo que podemos hacerlo en la forma complicada, para variar. Al menos quítate el vendaje mientras voy por agua y… lo que tengan aquí. 

Lydia asintió. Arica la vio bajar su camisa de lino y girarse con incomodidad, esperando verla salir. Incluso para la guerrera, aquel era un comportamiento bastante extraño. No se detuvo más, dejando la habitación, sacudiendo su cabeza e intentando no darle demasiadas vueltas.

 

El posadero tardó un poco en alcanzarle el cuenco de agua y algunos paños limpios. Llevaban en las alforjas todo lo que podían necesitar para aquel tipo de curas, pero si podían conseguir lo necesario allí, siempre era mejor. En cuanto tuvo todo lo que podía conseguir allí, volvió hacia sus habitaciones sin retrasos. 

Encontró a la guerrera casi sentada sobre la mesa. La mujer había movido la vela bien al costado y su espalda casi se apoyaba a la pared. Ya no llevaba la camisa de lino puesta, parecía que al menos había entrado en razón, y salvando la faja que cruzaba su pecho, su torso estaba completamente desnudo. Arica carraspeó, empujando la puerta con su cuerpo, intentando que el agua no se volcase. Apoyó el cuenco sobre la silla, arrimándola después a la mesa y colgando los paños cerca. Revolvió su bolsa de cuero, tomando un frasco y algunas hierbas, la herida iba a necesitar un poco de cuidado. Terminó de acomodar todo lo que iba a necesitar intentando que quedase a mano para que, una vez que comenzase con la cura, ya no tuviese que apartarse. Se irguió por un momento, repasando mentalmente la lista de lo que iba a necesitar y casi sin darse cuenta, dejando que su mirada cayese sobre Lydia. 

Si hasta entonces había sido bastante obvio el buen estado físico de la guerrera, cualquier duda que hubiese llegado a tener, habría quedado más que resuelta con aquella visión. Su mente seguía lo suficientemente distraída hasta el punto en que sus ojos no tenían en aquel momento quién les recordase ni una sola de las más básicas reglas del decoro.

Estaba allí, de pie, observándola en silencio. Su mirada bajando por el vientre de la mujer. Lo definido que se adivinaba su abdomen, incluso en aquella relajada posición. Sus brazos, suficientemente marcados como para que no quedasen dudas sobre la fuerza que podían llevar. Una cicatriz sobre su hombro izquierdo, que parecía treparle desde la espalda y terminar deshaciéndose sobre su clavícula. Parecía vieja, pero se notaba que había sido profunda. Varias marcas aquí y allá, y salvo otra que pudo notar sobre su brazo, también del lado izquierdo, y también naciéndole desde atrás, ninguna parecía tan seria como aquellas dos. Lo que sí estaba bien claro era, que las heridas, lejos estaban de ser algo inusual para la guerrera. 

Terminó al fin de repasar cada parte de la larga lista mental que acababa de recitar en su cabeza y casi de golpe, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Subió a sus ojos de prisa, esperando que la situación hubiese pasado desapercibida para la guerrera. Encontró su mirada oscurecida y curiosa, clavada en ella. Carraspeó, sacudiéndose el pensamiento e intentando llevar su atención a cualquier lado menos a lo que acababa de hacer.   

—Bien. Déjame ver. 

La herida estaba justo bajo las costillas. El corte que había tenido que hacer sobre su vientre, para quitar la punta, estaba cerrado. El problema era sobre su costado. 

—Necesito que te gires un poco, Lydia, la luz no es la mejor. Si me pasas la vela, y miras hacia allí por un momento…

 —No. 

El tono fue seco, duro. Arica se levantó otra vez, buscándole la mirada. 

—¿No? 

—No. 

—¿No quieres curarte? Está claro que está comenzando a infectarse, si no, ya. No puedes decirme que no lo sientes. 

—Lo sé y por eso estoy dejándote. Pero no más que esto. 

—Solo necesito que te muevas un poco… 

—Dioses, Arica. —Otra mirada. Algo en sus ojos, que Arica no llegaba a entender. —Está bien. Está bien. Pero no quiero una sola pregunta. 

—¿Pregunta? 

Lydia le alcanzó la vela a la muchacha, que la tomó, todavía no entendiendo lo que la guerrera quería decir. La vio girarse un poco. Corrió la mirada hacia su herida. 

Y entonces lo supo. 

Casi no había un solo rincón de su espalda que no estuviese completamente marcado. Terribles cicatrices, de lado a lado. Unas sobre otras. A veces, abultándose un poco. Otras, hundiéndose. Un mapa de dolor. 

Arica no dijo una sola palabra. Subió su mano por un instante, y estuvo a punto de llegarle con sus dedos, pero logró frenarse en el último momento. Era claro que aquellas heridas habían terminado de cicatrizar hacía años, podía adivinarlo con solo ver el color de las impresionantes marcas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo brutal que tenía que haber sido. 

Tardó un momento más, hasta entenderlo.

Eran latigazos, sí. Conocía el daño que aquel tipo de castigo dejaba en un cuerpo. Y también sabía el sufrimiento que podían causar.

No despegó sus labios, a pesar de que todas las preguntas se le agolpaban en la garganta. A pesar de la angustia. Clavó la mirada en la herida que tenía delante, comenzando a limpiarla, con suavidad. Con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz. 

Lydia no separaba la vista de la pared. El silencio de la muchacha se había alargado y lo había sentido como una eternidad hasta que Arica había comenzado con la cura. Era Danica quien solía encargarse de aquellos asuntos cuando necesitaba descubrirse en esas formas. Era cierto que la herida había sido bajo las costillas y si hubiese mantenido su camisa solo levantada, el peor daño en su espalda no hubiese quedado expuesto. Pero habría sido más que extraño y Arica habría terminado adivinándolo. Los latigazos llegaban incluso a su cintura. A su costado. Varios morían allí. 

Arica observó la herida con cuidado. Comenzaba a infectarse y la carne no iba a terminar de cerrar así. Estiró la venda de lino, vaciando algo del polvo de lavanda sobre ella y dejando caer algunas cucharadas de miel, apretando el empaste sobre la herida después, terminando de ajustarla al cuerpo de la guerrera con una tira de tela limpia. 

—La miel siempre ayuda a cicatrizar. Puede ser pegajosa, pero es buena para evitar infecciones. También la lavanda. Juntas hacen un buen trabajo, ya verás. Mañana, antes de partir, volvemos a cambiarlo. 

La muchacha juntaba sus cosas, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia la mujer. Hablando con prisa, con demasiada prisa. Lydia había vuelto a girarse, poniendo su espalda otra vez hacia la pared. 

—Gracias. 

—No tienes que dármelas. Si mueres de una infección voy a quedarme sin Edecán. 

—El Jarl no tardaría en nombrar a alguien para ocupar mi lugar. 

La mirada de Arica subió hasta los ojos de la guerrera. Parecían apagados. 

—Era una broma, Lyd. 

—Lo sé. Lo siento. 

Hubo un instante de silencio entre las dos. Fue Arica la primera en bajar la vista, terminando de guardarlo todo en su bolsa. 

—Es mejor que descansemos. 

Lydia asintió, llegando al rincón donde estaban sus alforjas, otra vez, costándole un mundo el darle la espalda, pero ya no quedaba más por ocultar. 

Arica apenas desvió la mirada, observando una vez más las cicatrices. Estaba claro que Lydia no se había sentido cómoda en aquella situación y se notaba cuánto le costaba aún. Bajó hacia su bolsa, buscando algo para dormir. Sí, quería hacerle un sinfín de preguntas. Quería saber qué había sucedido. Pero por una vez, no era su curiosidad lo que la impulsaba. Lo que en aquel momento sentía, era una necesidad inexplicable de intentar quitar la incomodidad de sus ojos. La casi vergüenza que podía leerle. Y por más ilógico que sonase, porque aquellas heridas habían cicatrizado hacía años y años ya, no podía dejar de sentir la necesidad de hacer que dejasen de dolerle. Porque aún si no había podido hacer una sola pregunta, no le era necesario. Estaba claro que aquellas heridas habían cerrado sobre su cuerpo pero aún seguían bien abiertas en sus espaldas.


	22. Capítulo XXII

 

_No cualquier camino_

_sirve al mismo sitio._

_Ni de cada camino_

_se sale siendo el mismo._

_Cada roca, cada curva,_

_cada puesta de sol,_

_puede terminar siendo destino,_

_lo quieras o no._

Arica despertó.

La luz apenas entraba por las estrechas rendijas en lo alto de la pared. Y el frío también. El frescor de la mañana se dejaba sentir fuera de las mantas.

Se sentó sobre la cama, bajando la mirada hacia el lugar en el cual Lydia había estirado su capa la noche anterior, buscándola, pero ni la mujer ni su saco seguían allí. Tampoco sus alforjas parecían seguir en la habitación, ni sus armas. Se levantó, estirándose con algo de pereza hasta su ropa y apurándose a enganchar su capa sobre sus hombros en cuanto el frío le terminó de llegar. No tardó mucho más en dejar el cuarto, encaminándose hacia el salón.

El calor de la hoguera se agradecía. Arica se frenó en ella un momento, calentándose las manos y estirando la mirada hasta los fondos. Lydia tampoco estaba allí y el lugar estaba casi vacío. Era demasiado temprano aún.

—Muchacha.

Se giró, hacia la barra. El posadero se acercaba desde ella.

—Tu compañera, salió temprano. Dijo que la esperases.

—¿Dejó dicho a dónde iba?

—No, pero preguntó por el lugar que usan los peregrinos para los rezos, antes de tomar los escalones. Encima de la colina. El viejo túmulo. Hay algunas piedras sagradas allí y no son pocos los que dejan una oración antes de subir…

—Gracias.

—Dijo que la esperases aquí.

—Lo escuché, gracias.

El posadero se quedó observando a la muchacha, por un buen momento. Arica se negó a bajar la mirada. Al fin, el hombre subió sus dos hombros a la vez, girándose, marchando hacia detrás de la barra. Bastante bien le iba cuando no metía la nariz donde no lo llamaban.

Arica poco más esperó para dejar la posada.

 

La mañana era fresca y allí arriba, se hacía sentir. Tardó un momento en orientarse, buscando la colina a la que el posadero había hecho referencia. Vio las ruinas, no demasiado lejos, al final del poblado, algo subidas sobre una pequeña elevación. Tenía que ser, no había mucho más. Caminó hacia allí a buen ritmo, arropándose en su capa, intentando despegar el frío del cuerpo.

No sabía bien por qué su primer impulso había sido buscarla.

Podría haber intentado encontrar a Farkas y Aela, que seguramente seguían aún entre sus pieles. O quizás tomar algo caliente en el salón. Pero la preocupación se le había metido dentro en cuanto había despertado y ya no había encontrado forma de ignorarla.

En cuanto ganó un poco de altura por una de las laderas de la colina, la vio. Estaba a un costado de la inmensa ruina circular. Dando la espalda al camino, arrodillada frente a una de las tantas piedras levantadas. Su escudo y su espada a sus costados, siempre al alcance de sus manos.

Arica se frenó, a buena distancia. No quería interrumpirla. Caminó a su alrededor manteniendo la distancia, intentando encontrarle el perfil. Tuvo que alejarse bastante hasta lograr la vista que buscaba. Lydia rezaba. Sus dos manos, cayendo sobre sus muslos. Su cabeza algo agachada. Su perfil, estático. Sus labios apenas despegándose, murmurando.

Era digna de ver.

Detrás de su amenazante porte nórdico, su semblante siempre serio y su intensa mirada, Lydia era de una belleza poco usual. Sus facciones no eran las más suaves, pero resaltaban justo donde necesitaban hacerlo. Su nariz no era delicada, no era pequeña, pero nada en ella parecía sobrar. Ni siquiera la leve curva que se levantaba en su tabique. Solo parecía estar allí para darle incluso más intensidad a su rostro. Arica siguió contemplándola. Su llamativa boca. Su cabello demasiado oscuro para los típicos tonos de las gentes del norte. Un castaño que se ablandaba bajo el sol pero que en las sombras, apenas se llegaba a adivinar. Igual que el verde de sus ojos, que parecía saltar de la transparencia absoluta, a los oscuros colores de un lago quieto y profundo.

Incluso de rodillas, se le adivinaba la altura.

Lydia era fuerte. Era una mujer de aquellas tierras y todo en su cuerpo lo decía. Sus manos, nudosas, de largos dedos, que podían sostener una gruesa espada sin problema alguno. Sus brazos marcados, de trabajo y de cicatrices también, siempre listos para cargar el más pesado de los escudos. La anchura en sus hombros y la forma en que su espalda terminaba estrechándose casi con violencia al marcar su cintura.

La joven bajó la mirada por un momento. La imagen de la noche anterior se había colado en su pensamiento. Las cicatrices. El tono en su voz. Lo incómoda que la mujer se había sentido.

Era por eso que estaba allí.

Había despertado con esa sensación, porque era con aquella sensación con la que se había dormido. Se había quedado con todas las palabras en la garganta y aunque estaba claro que Lydia no quería preguntas, Arica había sentido la necesidad de encontrar la forma de confortarla. De al menos, quitarle la incomodidad de encima.

Volvió la mirada hacia las piedras y la encontró de pie, observándola. Intentó no demostrar demasiada sorpresa, después de todo, solo había subido a buscarla. Lydia definitivamente no podía saber lo que había dentro de su cabeza. Esperaba.

La guerrera se le fue acercando, su escudo colgando ya a sus espaldas. Su espada envainada. Su semblante, para variar, serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buenos días para ti también. Tus cosas no estaban en la habitación.

—Deje un mensaje con el posadero.

—Lo recibí.

—El mensaje eran dos frases. Una, que me esperases allí.

—Decidí ignorar esa parte, como ves.

—Veo. Entonces. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lydia siempre se cuidaba de guardar las formas. Siempre vivía siendo incluso demasiado consciente del lugar que le correspondía. Y durante todos los años que había pasado preparándose para cumplir con su deber, para llegar al lugar que ahora ocupaba, jamás, ni una sola vez, se le había ocurrido que aquel iba a ser el trato que iba a soltar hacia quien le tocase servir. Pero Arica era especial, sí. La muchacha siempre se las ingeniaba de alguna forma para que Lydia no pudiese contenerse.

—Nada. Solo… acordamos que iba a limpiar tu herida antes de que saliésemos. Es temprano aún, pero mejor no tardar. ¿Dónde dejaste tu equipaje?

—En casa de uno de los lugareños, Klimmeck. Voy a subir unas provisiones al monasterio. Es su trabajo, pero su pierna no está bien y un viaje de descanso le hace diferencia. Va a encargarse de los caballos y lo que dejemos abajo…

—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacer todo eso?

—Me levanté temprano. Solo fue casualidad. Lo encontré en el puente…

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

Arica había bajado la mirada hacia el costado de la mujer, haciendo una seña con su cabeza. Apenas le daba tiempo a la guerrera entre pregunta y pregunta.

—No lo sé. Bien. Mejor, creo. El vendaje sigue como lo dejaste.

—Tenemos que removerlo antes de salir. Era solo por la noche. ¿Ya… terminaste aquí?

Lydia la observó. Aunque nunca se lo admitiese, a la muchacha le gustaba mandar. Mandar y preguntar, sí.

—Terminé.

Arica asintió. Los dioses y todo lo que podía rodearlos estaba lejos de ser su especialidad. Nunca se había sentido demasiado atraída a lo religioso y lo que sabía y alguna vez había practicado, había sido siempre una cuestión de obligación más que de devoción.

Bajaron las dos, caminando a la par hacia la posada. Arica llenando cada silencio con cualquier pensamiento que se le cruzase. Lydia, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

 

 

Llegar hasta Alto Hrothgar, justo en la cima de la garganta del mundo, podía tomarles toda la mañana. Aunque el camino estaba marcado y seguir los emblemas no era tan dificultoso, la nieve complicaba el ascenso en varios puntos y apurarse siempre era contraproducente. Muchos de los tramos eran lo suficientemente angostos como para que no entrase más de una persona a la vez y un mal paso podía terminar en desgracia. Había sitios donde nada separaba a los peregrinos del abismo.

Partieron los cuatro, con la luz del sol ya bastante despierta. La cazadora encabezando la marcha. Del grupo, era la más ágil y la más liviana de pisada y ya estaban advertidos de que varias manadas de lobos llevaban tiempo atacando a los desprevenidos. Nada demasiado serio para lo bien armados que iban, pero aun así, siempre era bueno prevenir. Arica la seguía, a varios pasos de distancia y justo detrás, a sus espaldas, Lydia. Farkas cerraba la marcha, no del todo contento con la cantidad interminable de escalones que esperaban por ellos.

No podían llevar mucho más que una hora de ascenso cuando el viento comenzó a levantarse con violencia. El día había nacido despejado y nada en los cielos anunciaba tormenta, pero la ventisca no parecía pronta a ceder, levantando las nieves por los aires y haciendo la vista casi imposible. 

Aela se giró, en una de las marcadas curvas que la interminable escalinata daba a la montaña.

—¡Lydia!

La guerrera movió su brazo de sus ojos, intentando observar a la cazadora. Se adelantó, apresurando el paso, llegando hasta ella. Arica la siguió, manteniéndose a su espalda, tratando de protegerse de aquellas violentas ráfagas.

—¡Si nos desviamos hacia el desfiladero vamos a estar a cubierto, y vamos a ahorrarnos un buen tramo!

Aela levantaba la voz, intentando ganarle al viento. Lydia movió la mirada hasta el camino que la cazadora señalaba.

—¡Si nos desviamos de las marcas podemos terminar perdidos! ¿Cómo sabes que es un atajo?

—¡Sé que lo es!

Lydia observó el desfiladero con desconfianza. Era cierto que iban a estar a cubierto de aquella repentina ventisca, pero el camino estaba marcado por una razón y desviarse podía terminar siendo mucho peor que tener que esforzarse contra el viento.

—No lo sé, Aela… no creo…

—¿Qué dices, Arica? ¿Quieres seguir caminando en medio de la tormenta?

La muchacha levantó la mirada hacia Aela, y otra vez a Lydia, que clavaba sus ojos en la cazadora. Su semblante se había endurecido por completo. Arica se fijó en el desfiladero. Lo que alcanzaba a ver no parecía peligroso y además, era cierto, el viento apenas golpeaba allí. Eran cuatro, y tres estaban más que curtidos con las armas. Además, si Aela estaba tan segura de que aquel era un atajo, por qué no intentarlo. La idea de al fin librarse de aquella endemoniada ventisca era más que tentadora.

Asintió, no con demasiada efusividad.

—¡Vamos, Lydia! Tu Thane está de acuerdo también ¡Ya vas a agradecerlo! ¡Vamos a estar a las puertas del monasterio en menos de una hora!

Farkas se sonrió, esperando que aquello fuese cierto. La escalada nunca había sido su fuerte y aunque ciertamente no se creía capaz de llegar a contar hasta el número de escalones que había escuchado que esa bendita montaña tenía, no le hacía falta hacerlo para entender que para él, eran mucho más de los que podía llegar a tolerar sin perder por completo el humor.

—Ponte detrás, Arica. No te separes más que un paso ¿Si?

Lydia se había girado hacia la muchacha, observándola con seriedad. Arica asintió. Estaba bien si aquel era un atajo, pero en cuanto la guerrera había fijado su mirada oscurecida sobre ella, la sensación de que quizás se había apresurado en aceptar el plan de Aela se le había despertado dentro. Lo que Lydia había dicho tenía sentido, por algo, aquel no era el camino marcado.

 

El viento no llegaba a molestarlos allí, era cierto, cubiertos como quedaban en medio de aquel profundo desfiladero, pero estaba claro que seguía soplando. Un agudo y persistente silbido bajaba hasta ellos desde lo alto de las filosas rocas que cortaban el aire, muy por encima de sus cabezas.

El pasaje se fue haciendo cada vez más angosto a cada paso, al mismo ritmo que los nervios y la preocupación de Lydia iba aumentando. La guerrera ya no dejaba de girar su cabeza una y otra vez, comprobando que Arica la seguía de cerca.

Aela seguía encabezando la marcha y su confianza nunca parecía menguar. No bajaba el ritmo, andando con agilidad, apenas dejando huella en la perfecta capa de nieve que cubría los suelos. Llevaba su largo arco en sus manos, aunque ninguna flecha entre sus dedos.

Arica sintió la mano de Lydia sobre su abdomen, incluso antes de entender que la guerrera se había frenado. Delante, Aela levantaba uno de sus brazos, haciendo una seña que Arica no terminó de descifrar pero que estaba casi segura, no podía significar nada bueno. Sintió al corpulento hombre detrás desenvainando su inmenso espadón. La mano de Lydia despegándose de ella, para cerrarse sobre su espada.

Aela bajó su brazo, tomando una de sus flechas y removiéndola con lentitud de la aljaba, preparándose.

—Camina a mi espalda. Lleguemos hasta aquellas rocas.

La voz de la guerrera era casi un susurro. En un momento, Lydia había encontrado el lugar que a sus ojos, parecía el más seguro. Avanzó, agachándose un poco, pasando por detrás de Farkas que seguía en dirección a la cazadora.

Arica llegó a ver lo que Aela señalaba.

Una enorme bestia, blanca como la nieve que la rodeaba. De pie en sus dos inmensas patas, algo inclinada hacia el suelo, sus dos brazos cayendo con pesadez a sus costados. Los observaba. Estaba claro que los había visto. Llegó a ver sus tres ojos, enrojecidos. La vio abrir sus fauces y soltar un alarido profundo y amenazante. Sintió el silbido suave del aire y la flecha que la cazadora apenas había tardado un instante en disparar y que llegó a clavarse de lleno en uno de los hombros de la bestia.

Y la pelea ya se había desatado.

Lydia arrojó su bolsa de cuero al rincón entre las rocas, haciendo una seña inconfundible hacia Arica para que siguiese el mismo camino. La alta mujer soltó su escudo de su espalda, afirmándolo en su brazo. Se adelantó apurada, no sin antes dejarle una mirada severa a la muchacha, que Arica pudo entender casi como si la estuviese escuchando. _«Quédate detrás.»_

 

—¡Aela! ¡Aquí!

La cazadora soltó una segunda flecha, que no llegó a dar en el blanco. Retrocedió hacia la guerrera, que la llamaba, marcándole a la vez una seña inconfundible. Lydia y Farkas se apuraban a llegar al frente. El inmenso troll ganaba terreno, con su larga zancada y la furia bien despierta, gracias a la punta que se había enterrado en su hombro y a los extraños que se atrevían a pisar su territorio.

—¡Arica! ¡Fuego! ¡Necesitamos fuego!

Aela disparó otra vez, en cuanto soltó la orden. La muchacha corrió la mirada hacia ella, intentando entender cómo podía lograr lo que le estaba pidiendo. Bajó la mirada a la bolsa de cuero de la guerrera. Era más que seguro que Lydia tenía todo lo necesario allí para encender una fogata. Solo tenía que encontrarlo.

 

—Farkas, ninguno puede aguantarlo demasiado. Tenemos que repartirlo ¿Entiendes?

Lydia levantaba su escudo, mirando sobre él, hablando hacia el hombre a su costado. No tenían mucho tiempo más hasta que la inmensa bestia les llegase.

—¿Quién empieza?

—Yo. No me lo dejes demasiado encima.

—No te preocupes, Lydia. No voy a tardar en sacártelo.

Farkas retrocedió, moviéndose hacia la otra pared. Lydia dio un paso más hacia delante, tratando de concentrar toda la furia del troll sobre ella. Las flechas de la cazadora seguían volando y aunque varias llegaban a darle, la piel de aquel gigante era más que gruesa y su pelaje, demasiado abundante, para que los proyectiles de Aela llegasen a hacer buen daño. Necesitaban llegar a sus partes más blandas, a su abdomen, a su cuello, pero el troll se mantenía agachado, tirado hacia delante, sin exponerse demasiado en su avance.

 

Arica desenvolvió con cuidado la antorcha. La resina estaba bien húmeda y podía oler algo más. Si era como las que la guerrera solía llevar, no iba a tardar en encender. Solo necesitaba una pequeña llama. Apoyó el madero sobre su falda, tomando el pedernal, acomodando la yesca sobre la roca, bien a cubierto. Hurgó un poco más en la bolsa, con desesperación.

—¡Arica!

La muchacha levantó la cabeza. La daga de la cazadora cayó a poca distancia de ella. La alcanzó, apenas tardando en raspar la hoja, una y otra vez, hasta que la yesca encendió. La resina de la antorcha apenas tardó en prender. Fuego. No tenía idea para qué, pero ahí estaba.

Arica se puso de pie.

—¡Acércate!

La cazadora apuraba una seña. Arica hizo caso, llegando con la antorcha.

—Ten. Voy a intentar quitárselo de encima. Quédate aquí, Arica…

La muchacha sintió como Aela tomaba la antorcha y la daga de sus manos dejándole a cambio, su arco. La vio avanzar sin retraso, hacia los dos guerreros que no parecían tener nada controlado. Farkas acababa de recibir un fuerte manotazo, en uno de sus intentos por quitar a la bestia de encima de la guerrera. Lydia volvía a levantar su escudo, haciendo lo imposible por esquivar los fuertes golpes que bajaban en su dirección. No parecía que aquella batalla estuviese inclinándose hacia el lado que esperaban.

Un silbido se escuchó con fuerzas, retumbando en todo el desfiladero. La cazadora había usado sus dedos, apoyándolos en su labio bajo, logrando aquel increíble sonido y la cercanía de aquellas paredes rocosas había terminado levantando aquel ruido por sobre todos los demás.

El troll levantó sus tres ojos.

Farkas seguía aturdido, contra las rocas. Los intentos por levantarse no habían llegado muy lejos. Lydia desviaba la mirada hacia la mujer que se acercaba, con la antorcha encendida en una de sus manos. No era mucho lo que iba a poder hacer con aquello pero parecía que la bestia no disfrutaba aquella visión.

Si tenían alguna chance, necesitaban actuar. Más tarde que temprano aquel troll iba a terminar animándose, no importaba cuanto terror le diese aquel modesto fuego. Lydia volvió a recorrer todo con su mirada. Farkas seguía intentando reaccionar. Arica al menos se mantenía a distancia y a resguardo, obedeciendo, por una vez, benditos fuesen los dioses. Fue moviendo sus piernas despacio, intentando rodear a la bestia, llamando su atención y cada poco amagando una avanzada, un ataque, obligándola a dar la espalda a la cazadora. Aela se adelantó en cuanto el troll terminó de poner toda su atención sobre la guerrera. Vio el gesto de Lydia, frenándola y a la vez, pidiéndole tiempo. Lo entendió. Necesitaban actuar, el truco con el fuego iba perdiendo el efecto y necesitaban aprovechar la leve ventaja que les daba antes de no tenerla más.

Lydia no tardó en dar la seña y Aela intentó el golpe, con su antorcha, tratando de llegarle lo más cerca posible sin que la bestia terminase alcanzándola a ella. El troll se descubrió, asustado, casi pegando un salto hacia atrás y por fin, dándole a Lydia la oportunidad que llevaba esperando. La mujer se adelantó, arrojándose al costado descubierto de la bestia, cortando con su espada sobre la parte de atrás de una de sus patas, intentando llegar profundo.

El aullido resonó en todo el desfiladero. El troll se revolvió, enfurecido, girándose y soltando un violento golpe sobre la guerrera, en todo su pecho. Arrojándola varias varas sobre el aire, hacia las duras rocas.

Fue el último empujón que Farkas necesito para lograr al fin, levantarse. Su espadón entre sus manos, sus piernas llevándolo con decisión hacia las espaldas de la bestia. Aela pudo notar al guerrero en el rabillo de su ojo y una vez más, azuzó la antorcha frente a la bestia, que ya poco temor mostraba por nada.

Farkas se arrojó de lleno en cuanto entendió lo que la cazadora estaba haciendo. Metiendo su espadón por delante, sin pensar demasiado, hundiéndolo a un costado de la espina de la bestia, buscando blanco bajo sus costillas.

Un alarido desgarró el aire. El guerrero tuvo que soltar su arma, atrapada en la carne. La bestia retrocedió varios pasos, dando manotazos hacia todo lo que veía cerca, tomando el metal que sobresalía de su vientre, intentando alejarse de allí.

No llegó demasiado lejos.

Cayó a solo un par de zancadas, sobre la nieve, desangrándose.

 

Arica poco tardó en correr hacia ellos en cuanto entendió que todo había terminado. Lydia seguía sobre las rocas, una de sus manos sobre la herida abierta en su frente. Sus dos ojos cerrados. Su boca apretada.

—¿Estás bien?

La cazadora fue la primera en llegarle, estirando una mano hacia ella. Lydia levantó la mirada, furiosa.

—Dame un momento.

—Anda, deja que te ayude…

Lydia se puso de pie, sin siquiera pensar en aceptar la ayuda.

—Dije que me des un momento.

Seguía apretando su herida con su mano, alejándose hacia donde la bestia había caído, apartándose un poco del grupo. Arica llegaba ya, estirando el arco hacia la cazadora, que lo tomó con una sonrisa.

—¿Farkas? ¿Están todos bien?

El grandote sacudía la nieve de las pieles de su armadura, todavía algo atontado por el buen golpe que la bestia había llegado a embocarle.

—Estoy bien… Estoy bien.

—¿Aela?

La mirada de Arica se había movido hacia su Edecán, que se alejaba, dándole a todos la espalda.

—También estoy bien, no llegó a tocarme…

La cazadora le sonrió a la muchacha, aunque sabía que ya no tenía su atención. La vio alejarse hacia la mujer, apresurada, con la preocupación marcándole el rostro. Asintió, al aire, guardándose sus pensamientos. No era momento. No era ni el lugar ni el momento. 

 

 


	23. Capítulo XXIII

  _Lo que resuena detrás de la mirada._

_Las palabras hechas silencios,_

_los pasos que se arrastran,_

_el fuego de las voces pensadas_

_que solo quieren ser un grito._

 

 

—Lydia…

—Déjame Arica, ve con Farkas. Fíjate si está bien.

—Está bien, ya lo hice. Y ahora quiero ver cómo estás tú. Espera, por favor.

—Dije que me dejes. Necesito un momento.

Arica tuvo que esforzarse para llegar a la guerrera, estirando su brazo, intentando tomarla, frenarla.

—¡Un momento, Arica!

Lydia se había girado, enérgica. El corte en su frente era profundo, justo sobre su ojo, y sangraba con ganas, mojándole la mejilla, bajando hacia su mandíbula, llegándole incluso al cuello. Su mirada era toda de furia. La guerrera apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos, conteniéndose.

Arica se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sin correrle la vista.

—¿Por qué me tratas así?

—No es eso… No es contigo, por favor. Estoy diciéndote, pidiéndote, que me des un momento.

—Estás herida. Vi como esa bestia te arrojaba contra las rocas. Probablemente tu costado esté abierto otra vez. Tu frente… Déjame ayudar.

—No necesito ayuda, estoy bien.

Lydia intentó volver a girarse, pero el brazo de la muchacha volvió para clavarse con más fuerza aún sobre el suyo, y aunque Arica estaba bien lejos de poder retenerla si la guerrera terminaba queriendo marchar, aún en aquel estado, el impulso de Lydia por guardar su lugar seguía latiéndole dentro. Se quedó de pie, quieta, en silencio, la mirada sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Arica, realmente sería bueno para todos aquí que me dieses un momento. Mi humor no está en el mejor lugar…

—Explícate.

—¿De verdad necesito hacerlo?

—Sí.

Lydia suspiró. Aela y Farkas estaban de pie, a no demasiada distancia, y era bien evidente que lo único que evitaba que se acercasen a la bestia caída, era la presencia de Lydia bloqueándoles el camino.

—No deberíamos haber tomado este atajo... Fue estúpido. Nunca te planteas ninguna de las palabra que sale de su boca, cuando lo normal, es que la terquedad te aflore a cada paso, cada hora del día, con todo.

La guerrera volvió a subir su mano hacia su frente, soltando un quejido mudo en cuanto los dedos tocaron la carne abierta. Había intentado quedarse callada, lo había hecho. Pero Arica no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo y Lydia nunca sabía bien como mentir. Lo único que había podido hacer, había sido soltarlo.

Arica respiró hondo, intentando asimilar cada palabra que acababa de escuchar.

—Está bien, no deberíamos haber tomado este camino, llevas razón en eso. Pero tampoco te opusiste con demasiada firmeza cuando Aela lo propuso. Creí que no había peligro.

—No me diste mucho tiempo para negarme. Aceptaste sus palabras casi de inmediato.

—Eso no es cierto.

Una risa a medio hacer escapó de entre los labios de la guerrera.

—¿Te ríes de mí?

Lydia no tardó más que un instante en volver a sus ojos, con toda la seriedad encendida en su mirada.

—No, jamás lo haría. Solo estoy guardándome las palabras... Ni siquiera entiendo como siempre terminamos en estas conversaciones. No deberían suceder.

—¿No deberíamos conversar?

—¡No en estas formas! Soy tu Edecán. Mi función es protegerte. No discutir contigo todo el tiempo sobre temas que están bien alejados de ser los apropiados.

—Prometiste que ibas a terminar de una buena vez con eso.

—No. Prometí que no iba a volver a discutir por compartir habitación, si es que volvíamos a encontrarnos en esa circunstancia.

—¡Dioses! Eres… imposible.

—¿Yo? Tú vas por allí, embobada y sin ver más que lo que ella te pone delante ¿Y la imposible soy yo? Estoy dando todo de mí para cumplir con mi deber. Y este tipo de situaciones no allanan en forma alguna el camino.

Lydia se giró, avanzando a paso largo. Arica se apuró detrás de la mujer. Le costó llegarle, rodeándola, quedándose delante de ella. Dando algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta que al fin, la guerrera volvió a frenar.

—¿Embobada? ¿Yo, embobada? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada. Déjame, Arica. Por los nueve. Por una vez, escúchame y déjame sola.

—No hasta que te expliques.

Lydia se frenó, una vez más, subiendo ambas manos a su cintura, la mirada algo perdida en el suelo, un movimiento rítmico de su cabeza, nervioso, asintiendo.

—Está bien. Está bien. Dado que resulta imposible intentar llamarme a silencio contigo, si lo que quieres son verdades, puedo dártelas. Sí, embobada. Encandilada.

—¡Sé lo que quiere decir la palabra!

—Está claro tu interés en Aela. No le discutes nada. No le quitas la mirada de encima. Te ríes de cada tontería que suelta. Vamos, incluso dejas que te trate como si no supieses valerte por ti misma.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Arica... No estoy mintiendo y lo sabes. Y no voy a ahondar más en estas cuestiones. Era estúpido venir por este camino y lo sabías, igual que yo, porque a pesar de que llevas la cabeza saltando entre las dos lunas, todavía sabes cómo usar el pensamiento.

Arica abría sus ojos, cada vez más. La guerrera había desatado su lengua y lo que escuchaba, no se lo había esperado. Quiso contestar, negarlo todo junto, pero parecía que Lydia aun no había terminado.

—Pero no, era una idea de Aela, como contrariarla. Bien, un  troll estuvo jugando con mi cabeza. Con la de Farkas también. Podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Pero mírala. ¿Crees que va a reconocer que esto fue un error? No, es siempre así.

—No entiendo que problema tienes con Aela… Y no creo que estés siendo completamente justa con ella.

—¿Justa? ¿Olvidaste ya lo que ocurrió en la cabaña? Cuatro días pasaste sin hablarme, y reconozco que no debería haber dicho lo que dije. Pero aun así… ¿Vuelves a hablarle a ella?

—Se disculpó conmigo…

—Oh. Se disculpó. ¿Y te preguntas acaso por qué volvió a acercarse a ti con tanta insistencia?

—Di lo que tengas para decir, Lydia.

—Déjame, por favor. Un momento. De verdad. No quiero seguir hablando.

La guerrera volvió a alejarse y esta vez, Arica no insistió en retenerla. Las palabras le habían llegado y no estaba segura de querer escuchar más. Ya una vez se había sentido una ingenua, y sí, había sido en la situación que Lydia acababa de recordarle. Y aunque estaba en su naturaleza el siempre intentar ver el lado bueno de las personas, quizás, necesitaba comenzar a abrir un poco más sus ojos.

Volvió hacia Farkas, hacia la cazadora, que esperaban a distancia. Aela se adelantó a su encuentro, buscándole la mirada.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí. Sí lo está. Creo que deberíamos seguir. ¿Farkas, te encuentras bien?

El guerrero levantó la vista en cuanto sintió su nombre. Asintió, con una sonrisa.

—Nunca mejor. Voy por mi espada… y a sacarle algo de grasa a ese troll ¿Eh Aela? Podemos venderla bien en la aldea.

La cazadora se giró.

—Sí. Ve. Nosotras juntamos lo que queda aquí.

Arica no perdió más tiempo, moviéndose hacia las rocas, llegando a la bolsa de cuero que Lydia parecía haber olvidado. Aela no la siguió, en cambio, se desvió hacia el rincón en donde había terminado arrojando las pocas cosas que llevaba encima, antes de ir al encuentro con el troll.

La muchacha se agachó, guardando todo lo que había desparramado en medio de la desesperación por conseguir lo que necesitaba. Llegó a ver las dos cartas, asomando desde un acotado bolsillo del lado de dentro de la bolsa. Intentó descifrar las pocas palabras que llegaban a leerse en uno de los pergaminos, no del todo doblado.

—Espiar no es propio de un Thane.

Arica levantó la mirada, asustada. Aela le sonreía desde arriba. Terminó de guardar los objetos que quedaban sobre el suelo, con prisa.

—No estaba espiando.

—Claro.

—De verdad.

—Está bien… Si tú lo dices. Anda. Vamos. Deja que yo lleve eso.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Es pesado. Deja que yo lo cargue.

—Dije que puedo.

Arica dio un tirón a la bolsa de cuero que la cazadora intentaba quitarle de las manos. Los ojos claros de Aela se le plantaron, curiosos, midiéndola. La muchacha apenas le sostuvo la mirada, cruzándose la bolsa a su espalda. Era cierto que pesaba, pero podía con eso y con mucho más. No se dio cuenta de que la mujer había avanzado hacia ella hasta que le sintió su mano, llegando a su cintura. Subió la mirada de golpe.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Puedes hablar conmigo, si es que algo malo sucede.

La cazadora no había dejado aire entre las dos.

—Sí. Estoy bien… todo está bien. Solo… no deberíamos haber tomado este camino.

—Arica, podemos protegerte, no vas sola.

—Farkas y Lydia están heridos. Podría haber sido peor.

—Pero no lo fue. Y no es nada que ninguno no pueda soportar. Es lo que hacemos.

—Podríamos haberlo evitado si hubiésemos seguido por el camino, como Lydia quería.

Arica podía sentir la mano de la mujer todavía en su cintura, y aunque estaban cubiertas por las rocas, y nadie podía verlas desde allí, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Es ese el problema? ¿Qué no hicimos lo que ella quería? Es tu Edecán, eres su Thane ¿No eres tú la que da las órdenes?

—No es así como funciona.

Aela la soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí, ya veo que no. Es una relación peculiar, la de ustedes dos.

—¿Perdona?

—Digo, estaba gritándote hace un momento. Parecía molesta contigo.

—No estaba gritándome. Solo estábamos hablando.

—No lo parecía.

Arica se quedó en silencio, sin correr la mirada de aquellos claros ojos que parecían intentar leerla a cada segundo. Al fin, la cazadora se sonrió, agachando la cabeza.

—Anda Arica, mejor que nos movamos ya. Farkas debe de haber terminado y Lydia no parece sobrada de paciencia hoy.

 

Lydia se frenó, a buena distancia del resto. Todavía sentía el enojo latiéndole en las sienes. Llevaba años conteniéndose, cada parte de su carácter, cada lado áspero de su personalidad. Había heredado el temperamento tosco de su padre. Y era el también quien le había enseñado a controlarlo. Nunca había que permitir que el orgullo se transformase en ira. No era un lujo que los comunes pudiesen darse. Menos que menos, si era de la espada de lo que se vivía. Su padre no habría estado demasiado contento con las maneras que Lydia acababa de demostrar frente a su Thane.

Algo estaba pasando y no se sentía bien.

Sí, lo que le había dicho, era cierto. Era cierto que Arica se comportaba diferente con la cazadora. Y era cierto que realmente tenía sospechas de que Aela no era completamente honesta con sus intenciones, o al menos, que las intenciones que podría llegar a tener estaban bien distantes de las que Arica podía imaginar. La cazadora nunca se tomaba nada demasiado en serio cuando se trataba de aquel tipo de asuntos.

Pero aquel no era su sitio. Opinar sobre lo que ocurría o lo que dejaba de ocurrir entre Arica y Aela no le correspondía. Se había pasado. ¿Hacerlo en medio de una discusión? ¿Hablarle en la forma en que le había hablado? No. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar y parecía que no podía contenerse. No era aquella la manera de cumplir con su deber. No eran las formas.

Se giró, llegando con su mirada a la muchacha, que por supuesto, estaba ya con la cazadora. Le molestaba verlas juntas, profundamente, no podía evitarlo. Y no terminaba de entender el por qué. No tardó en volver sus ojos hacia el frente, buscando entre las rocas algo alejadas un sitio para descansar. Para sentarse un momento. Tomar aire. De todas formas, parecía que Farkas estaba dispuesto a sacar cada pelo de la bestia que valiese más que un cobre.

 

Llegar a Alto Hrothgar no les tomó mucho más, aunque el pesado silencio que había caído sobre el grupo había hecho sentir más largo el camino de lo que realmente era.

—Farkas, por los nueves… ¿Necesitabas despellejarlo también? Cuando comience a oler, van a echarnos de aquí…

La cazadora negaba con la cabeza, mirando hacia la piel enrollada sobre los gruesos hombros del guerrero. Más de una hora habían tenido que esperar a que el hombre terminase con la tarea. Aquella piel podía llegar a pagarse más que bien, pero detener la marcha durante tanto tiempo, después de como habían quedado los ánimos y bajo el helado clima de la montaña, no había sido la mejor idea.

Era Lydia la que iba adelantada ahora, a bastante distancia del resto. Arica tampoco había soltado palabra y Aela se había limitado a intercambiar alguna que otra frase con su compañero. Su humor tampoco estaba demasiado arriba, después de la conversación que había tenido con la muchacha y la discusión que había presenciado. Algo le había quedado haciendo ruido en su interior. No terminaba de entender del todo la naturaleza de la relación entre Arica y Lydia, pero estaba claro que sobrepasaba por bastante el vínculo normal que un Thane podía tener con su Edecán.

 

Para Lydia, apenas había pasado un momento.

Siempre le costaba moverse de sus enojos una vez que llegaba a sentirlos y cuando se encontraba envuelta en esas emociones, su respuesta natural era encerrarse aún más dentro de su cabeza. Hundirse en el más pesado de los silencios.

Estaban ya casi a los pies de Alto Hrothgar.

La guerrera se giró. Arica la seguía a una distancia considerable. Se veía cansada y Lydia distinguió el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Como intentaba tirar con sus dos manos, cada pocos pasos, levantando un poco la correa. Lo había olvidado por completo. Todo, inclusive aquello.

Deshizo el camino con prisa, ignorando la mirada curiosa de la cazadora y llegando hasta la muchacha.

—Arica… Lo siento.

—Estoy bien. Puedo cargar una bolsa.

Lydia apenas había tardado en estirar su brazo hasta la correa, tirando de ella con cuidado. Arica no se opuso.

—Pero no deberías. Ni siquiera es tu carga. Te debo una disculpa. Por todo. Por mi tono. Por esto… por distraerme de mis obligaciones todo el tiempo.

—No comiences con eso otra vez.

—No. Es cierto. Voy… voy a hacerlo mejor. Lo siento. Siento haberme salido de mi lugar.

Arica separó sus labios, dispuesta a contestar, pero la guerrera no le dio tiempo, girándose y marchando con prisa.

Alto Hrothgar apareció ante los cuatro ocupando todo en el horizonte.

La ventisca seguía sintiéndose con fuerzas aún, pero en aquellas alturas, las nieves estaban endurecidas y era poco lo que el viento llegaba a levantar. Arica llegó a ver a la guerrera, que algo de ventaja les había sacado, abriendo un inmenso cofre. Removiendo las provisiones que traía dentro de su bolsa de cuero. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente eran todo el peso del equipaje, porque cuando Lydia volvió a colgar la bolsa sobre su hombro, apenas parecía cargar algo más en ella.

A los laterales de la inmensa torre que presidía el monasterio, dos escaleras se abrían, subiendo hasta alcanzar las puertas de la construcción. Aunque aquel edificio era como poco, imponente, apenas rompía con el paisaje. No se necesitaba de demasiada perspicacia para entender que la piedra que había sido usada para su construcción, salía de la misma montaña en que estaban. Acarrear cualquier otra hubiese sido, simplemente, impensable.

Arica subió los últimos peldaños hacia donde Lydia la esperaba, de pie. Su mano sobre su espada. Sus piernas algo separadas. Su semblante serio. Era una pose que ya le conocía casi de memoria.

—Supongo que da igual que puerta toquemos ¿Crees?

—Creo que sí.

La muchacha se adelantó hacia la gruesa puerta, buscando la anilla, despegándola del hielo que se había formado sobre ella y golpeándola todo lo fuerte que podía contra el tope. Apenas podía sentir sus dedos.

—Quizás deberíamos haber conseguido una capa más gruesa antes de comenzar el ascenso…

Arica observó a su Edecán, girando su cabeza por sobre su hombro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la prenda, como si la inspeccionase por primera vez. Eso era lo que la mujer hacía, desde prácticamente, el primer día en que se habían encontrado. De una forma u otra, su atención estaba constantemente fijada sobre ella. Sobre su deber. Sobre lo que debía o no hacer.

—Estoy bien.

—No deberíamos haber frenado a desollar el troll. Fue una pérdida de tiempo…

—Dije que estoy bien. Déjalo.

El tono fue suave. Arica había tenido suficiente con la discusión que habían tenido y lo que menos quería era volver a estar en aquellas maneras con la mujer. Quizás no se conocían desde hacía demasiado, era cierto. Pero Lydia era la persona en quien confiaba. Por alguna razón, la guerrera lograba quitarle gran parte de los miedos que siempre acarreaba encima. Desde que había dejado su hogar, desde que había decidido huir, todo, absolutamente todo, había pasado a caer en terreno incierto. Si bien nunca había contado con un exceso de amistades o cercanías, al menos, había crecido en lo que se había sentido, durante años, un lugar seguro. Había contado con el amor de su madre, con su fiera protección y su trato completamente cercano. Y durante el tiempo en que su padre había jugado a ignorarlas, podía decirse, que entre aquellos muros, había sido feliz.

Pero se había terminado. De un momento a otro, todo lo que creía inamovible en su mundo, se había derrumbado ante sus ojos en menos de un suspiro. Su madre ya no estaba para ella y cada una de las personas en las que alguna vez había tenido alguna confianza, alguna cercanía, eran ya inalcanzables.

No había podido evitar el volcarse, quizás demasiado pronto, en la naciente amistad que había sentido posible con la mujer que era ahora su Edecán. Sí, las diferencias que tenían eran grandes. Pero no incompatibles. Y Arica desde el comienzo, le había adivinado el carácter noble y honesto, aún bajo aquella terquedad que podía llegar a sacarla de quicio con tanta facilidad.

—¿Arica? Deja que golpee yo…

Lydia se acercaba, su mirada curiosa sobre el rostro de la muchacha, que por alguna razón, se había quedado allí de pie, la anilla entre sus helados dedos, el gris de sus ojos perdido en los dioses sabían que lugar.

—Perdona… Solo… Apenas siento los dedos.

—Puedes llevar mi capa cuando bajemos.

Fue todo lo que Lydia acotó, antes de golpear la anilla por segunda vez, con fuerza. El eco de los golpes se escuchó contra cada pared de piedra que las rodeaba.

Aela y Farkas terminaban ya de subir.

La cazadora sonrió hacia Arica, y en un instante, desvió la mirada hacia Lydia. Cada vez las observaba con mayor curiosidad. Lydia nunca había sido alguien que le inspirase más que uno o dos pensamientos. Sí, era decente en la batalla y estaba más que claro que comportarse con honor era su causa mayor. Siempre. Sin excepciones. El poco tiempo que habían compartido juntas estaba atado a los labores de ambas, ella, como parte esencial de los Compañeros. Lydia, como miembro de la guardia del Jarl. En más de una ocasión, sus deberes habían coincidido. Eso sin contar que la guerrera solía gastar tiempo en Jorrvaskr, probando su espada contra otros Compañeros que tenían los mismos gustos de batalla que la alta mujer.

Hasta allí, las coincidencias.

Y ahora, Arica.

Era cierto que en principio, no le había parecido más que una muchacha ordinaria. No demasiado llamativa, pero en segundas vistas, tenía un atractivo peculiar. Sus grandes ojos grises, desbordados de curiosidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Su porte suave, pero nunca inseguro. Su cabello claro, movido, imposible de dominar cuando no lo llevaba bien trenzado. Su extraña forma de expresarse. Siempre solía elegir la palabra menos usual. Los tópicos nunca eran comunes y aunque en más de una ocasión la cazadora poca idea tenía sobre lo que estaba escuchando, la divertía. A veces, Aela creía, que Arica solo soltaba lo primero que le llegaba a la mente.  Sí, le había gustado, suficiente como para intentar acercarse a ella. Y no había pasado mucho hasta descubrir que de ordinaria, aquella muchacha, poco tenía. Había terminado siendo ni más ni menos, que la Sangre de Dragón. Era prácticamente, una leyenda viva. O al menos, una parte importante de ella.

La gruesa madera crujió en cuanto la puerta comenzó a abrirse, despacio.

Al otro lado, un viejo y doblado monje, cubierto por un sucio hábito gris, levantó la mirada hacia el peculiar grupo que se agolpaba a las puertas del monasterio. No tardó en clavar sus ojos en la muchacha, sin un ápice de duda en su mirada.

—Dovakhiin… Esperábamos por ti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Capítulo XXIV

_De una tinta a la siguiente_

_De la noche hacia el día._

_De buscar verdades_

_a encontrar preguntas._

_De la cuna a la fosa_

_Del vacío a la fe._

 

Alto Hrothgar llevaba siendo desde la Primera Era el hogar de los Barbas Grises, una orden de monjes consagrados a estudiar el poder del Thu’um y seguir el Camino de la Voz. La Garganta del Mundo era también el destino más elegido por el peregrinaje religioso que recorría Skyrim de lado a lado. Era incluso, un importante lugar para todo Tamriel.

Caminar los siete mil pasos, deteniéndose en los numerosos emblemas que iban marcando el ascenso hacia el monasterio, era una ruta que se solía decir, necesitaba hacerse al menos, una vez en la vida. Y quienes hacían caso de aquel consejo, solían decir también que difícil era no querer repetir la experiencia una vez vivida.

El inmenso monasterio constaba de dos amplias plantas y los bajos. Eran raras las ocasiones en que los monjes recibían visitas. Jamás negaban la hospitalidad, pero solo quienes se indisponían en la cima, quienes buscaban unirse a la orden o quienes estaban dispuestos a recorrer el Camino de la Voz, Llegaban a tocar las puertas.

La primera planta contenía un amplio salón recibidor y dos interminables corredores que, por un lado, llevaban a los comedores del monasterio, y por el otro, a las habitaciones que solían albergar peregrinos.

Para los usuales, aquella era la única planta que podían visitar.

Siguiendo las alargadas escaleras de la torre, se llegaba a una segunda planta, donde la infinita biblioteca de los Barbas Grises se encontraba. Apenas algunas salas de lectura robaban espacio a los libros y pergaminos que allí descansaban. Aquel conocimiento estaba bien custodiado, aunque varios ajenos a la orden habían tenido acceso a él. Era en aquellas salas donde el mismísimo Ulfric de la Tormenta había comenzado sus estudios sobre el Thu’um. Quizás el último nombre resonante que había pisado aquellas piedras. No el primero, eso sin dudas.

La parte baja del monasterio, hundida en la montaña, estaba fuera de los ajenos a la orden y guardaba los aposentos de los monjes, sus habitaciones y salas de orar. Sus baños y las celdas de silencio que pocas veces eran usadas por aquellos tiempos.

 

El que parecía ser el más viejo de los monjes que hasta entonces habían llegado a ver, había sido el único que les había dirigido la palabra. Los había guiado, a los cuatro, hacia el final de una de las alas del monasterio, señalándoles las habitaciones y marchando sin más.

Los cuartos eran diminutos, solo una cama y una reducida mesa al costado. No tenían más. Ninguno contaba con abertura alguna hacia el exterior y estaba bien claro que no eran más que un sitio para dormir. Todo lo demás se esperaba que se hiciese en las diversas salas que el gigantesco edificio poseía.

Al menos en este caso, las habitaciones eran suficientes.

Eligieron las cuatro finales. Arica había tomado la última del corredor y Lydia había ocupado la contigua. Las dos enfrentadas habían sido para Aela y Farkas.

No tardaron demasiado en dejar sus pertenencias. El monje poco había dicho, pero uno de sus pedidos, había sido que caminasen aquel monasterio sin llevar armas encima. Lydia apenas había tardado en desanudar su espada de su cinto en cuanto había escuchado la petición. Farkas había imitado a la guerrera con apuro. Aela se había tomado su tiempo, pero al final, todos habían dejado las armas a la entrada, en un inmenso cofre vacío.

No llevaban más que unos instantes acomodándose en las habitaciones. Arica no llevaba mucho equipaje. La modesta bolsa que cargaba no tenía más que un par de camisas y unas calzas de recambio. Ahora que el monje los había guiado hasta aquellas habitaciones, dándoles tiempo a acomodarse, la muchacha comenzaba a preguntarse si quizás debía haber empacado para una estancia más larga.

—Dovakhiin.

La joven levantó la mirada de golpe, observando al monje de pie en su umbral. Lo vio girarse sin volver a decir palabra. Soltó las camisas que intentaba acomodar en su bolsa, dejando todo sobre su cama y marchando tras el anciano.

Lydia la vio pasar.

Se asomó, preguntándose si tenía que seguirla o no. Cuáles eran los límites para ellos allí dentro. Qué se suponía que debían hacer. Nadie les había dirigido la palabra aún y no parecía que fuesen a hacerlo en el corto tiempo.

—No parecen muy comunicativos ¿Eh?

La guerrera se giró. Aela estaba contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados, su mirada clavada sobre la muchacha.

—Creo que no tienen permitido usar su voz. Después de todo, podrían matarnos de un grito.

—¿Tú crees? No estoy tan segura cuanta fuerza puede terminar ganándose de pasar una vida entera escondiéndose tras estas piedras.

—No se esconden, Aela. Estudian el Camino de la Voz. Deja de blasfemar. Sé bien que guardas respeto.

—Por Hircine. Por los Dioses que se atreven a andar los mundos. No por túnicas, ancianos y pergaminos. No deberíamos perder demasiado tiempo aquí.

Lydia observó cómo Arica terminaba de dar la vuelta al largo corredor, desapareciendo de su vista. Se giró hacia la cazadora.

—Es la Sangre de Dragón. Y es mi Thane. Mi trabajo es protegerla, donde le toque estar. ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente, Aela?

La cazadora tuvo que esforzarse en no poner la mirada en blanco. La grandilocuencia de la guerrera cuando se inflaba de seriedad podía robarle la paciencia con demasiada rapidez.

—Lo mismo que tú, protegerla.

—Bien, entonces quédate en tu lugar.

—No creo que seas la indicada para hablar de eso.

La mirada de Lydia se encendió, dando un paso hacia delante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La puerta sonó con pesadez. Las dos mujeres giraron su cabeza hacia el apenado guerrero, que había levantado un poco sus hombros, una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

—Lo siento, no quise darle con fuerza… ¿Arica?

—Con los monjes, acaban de venir por ella.

Aela había desviado la mirada de la furibunda guerrera, contestando hacia Farkas.

—Oh, ya veo. Bien… ¿Habrá comida por aquí mientras esperamos? Estaría bien ¿Verdad?

La cazadora asintió, despegándose de la pared, sonriendo hacia el hombre.

—Sí, lo estaría. Supongo que los monjes también comen. Anda, vamos a averiguarlo.

—Aela…

Lydia intentó contener el tono en su voz.

—¿Si?

—No estoy segura de que corresponda para nosotros andar vagando por los corredores del monasterio. Deberíamos esperar.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Lydia. Espera tú, si es lo que te place. Farkas y yo vamos a estirar un poco las piernas.

El guerrero ya llevaba medio corredor para cuando Aela terminó la conversación. Su apetito estaba siempre dispuesto y el ascenso lo había despertado aún más.

Lydia se quedó una vez más de pie, observando a los dos alejarse. No estaba segura de que aquel lugar fuese el mejor para la cazadora, la conocía suficiente para saber que por sobre todas las cosas, lo que peor llevaba Aela, era el aburrimiento.

 

Al fin, la larga y angosta escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta terminó de girar y girar, dejándola frente a una baja abertura. Arica la atravesó.

Aquellos olores, fue lo primero que reconoció.

El familiar aroma que los viejos libros desprendían. El perfume de los inciensos que solían quemarse para espantar a los insectos y a las plagas del papel. El olor de las peligrosas lámparas de aceites que con tanto cuidado necesitaban usarse en las salas de lectura.

No pudo evitar sentirse como en casa, aun cuando aquella era la vez primera que pisaba sobre esas piedras, todas las sensaciones que iban cayéndole dentro no dejaban de ser cercanas.

El monje que la guiaba se frenó en una de las puertas que dividían la interminable estantería que vestía casi por completo el largo de la pared de aquella impresionante estancia.

Arica levantó la mirada y sin que el anciano dijese palabra, entendió que esperaba de ella.

Avanzó, empujando la puerta, entrando con cuidado a la sala.

—Dovakhiin. Pasa. Acércate. Deja que te vea bien.

El monje acababa de levantarse, irguiéndose todo lo que le era posible, a un costado de la única ventana que iluminaba la sala con bastante pobreza. Arica obedeció.

—Ah, veo que ni las grandes estancias ni la infinidad de libros hace demasiada impresión en ti… quizás… ¿Lo disfrutas?

El anciano estudiaba cada gesto de la muchacha con esmero, quedándose en la curiosidad de sus ojos. En la forma en que había elegido plantarse frente a él. En su silencio, respetuoso, pero muy lejos de ser mudo.

—No creo que haya mejor compañía…

—Sabias palabras. Quizás demasiado tempranas para… ¿tu edad?

El monje señaló la única mesa en mitad de la sala. Los dos se acercaron, ocupando sillas enfrentadas.

—¿Mi edad?

—Solo… curiosidad. No necesitas aplacarla.

Arica se sonrió. Desde que había dejado su hogar, aquella era la primera persona que le preguntaba algo así. Pronto había entendido que las señas a la que la nobleza daba tanta importancia, poco podía significar entre los comunes. A veces, ni siquiera inspiraban la pregunta.

—Voy a cumplir mis dieciocho inviernos, la próxima estación.

—Oh… Bien… Eres ciertamente demasiado joven aún. Pero los dioses han corrido el velo y te han mostrado a nuestros ojos. Quienes somos nosotros para negarte.

—No sé si termino de comprender bien qué es lo que hago aquí… Solo… El Jarl me envió. Ustedes… ¿Me invocaron?

Arica no podía evitar el sentir la incomodidad con cada palabra que soltaba. No es como si no estuviese acostumbrada a los adornos y a lo resonante, pero aquello, era demasiado.

—Soltamos tu nombre porque se nos reveló que estabas aquí.

—¿Se les reveló?

El anciano mostró una sonrisa, bajando la mirada, entrelazando sus manos sobre la madera de la gruesa mesa, moviendo cada uno de sus largos dedos.

—No tienes demasiada fe, puedo sentirlo.

Arica asintió al aire. No era algo que se cuidaba demasiado de ocultar.

—No siento que la fe sea necesaria cuando puedo llenar ese vacío con conocimiento.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces cuando el conocimiento apenas alcanza para tapar el fondo de la vasija?

—Sigo buscándolo.

—Esa es tu fe.

—No es una cuestión de fe.

—Sí es. Tienes fe de que vas a poder explicar lo inexplicable mediante el conocimiento. Una fe cuidada, medida. Para nada ferviente. Pero la tienes, Dovakhiin.

Arica clavó sus ojos grises sobre el anciano.

—No creo que pueda llamarse fe a eso.

—¿Cómo explicas la magia que despierta en ti? Estoy seguro, ya con solo haber visto tu mirada, de que al menos una vez, intentaste encontrarla entre los libros.

—¿Encontrarla?

—La magia, Dovakhiin. Intentaste leerla. Aprenderla. Comprenderla. ¿Me equivoco?

—Era parte de mis estudios…

—Sí, no necesitas contar de que cuna provienes. Lo llevas bien marcado –El monje carraspeó, volviendo a los ojos grises de la muchacha. –Y la magia nunca apareció en tus libros ¿Cierto?

—No tenía el don.

—Y ahora lo tienes.

—No estoy segura de eso.

—¿Y qué crees que es el don? ¿Crees que leer es suficiente? ¿Aprender una fórmula? ¿Encontrar el perfecto juego de palabras que abre uno de los cofres sellados que siempre estuvo en ti?

—No lo sé. Solo, el don. Así es como lo llaman. Algunos pueden, otros no.

—Y los que pueden, sus explicaciones, siempre son demasiado vagas. Sentirlo. Entenderla. Aprehenderla.

—Es complicado aprender lo que no puede explicarse.

—Aprehenderla, Dovakhiin. La magia se aprehende. Y tiene mucho que ver con la fe.

Arica bajó la mirada, intentando disimular su gesto. El monje sonrió al verla. Se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana, sus manos detrás de su espalda. La mirada perdida a través del cristal

—¿Qué crees que es la fe?

La muchacha suspiró. Aquello estaba demasiado cerca de sentirse como sus viejas clases de teología, de las que poco quería volver a saber.

—¿Las creencias de cada uno?

—Creencias…

—¿Dogmas? ¿Tener convicción careciendo de evidencia?

—Hmm. Ya veo.

—¿No es la respuesta correcta?

Arica había levantado la vista hacia el monje y su condescendiente tono. Si había algo que a la muchacha siempre le creaba aprensión, eran sus errores.

—No, no. Podría ser una respuesta adecuada. Pero no es la que buscamos.

—No creo que una respuesta esté para satisfacer el deseo del que la busca, si no para aclarar o desechar una verdad.

—Claro, claro, Dovakhiin. Nadie discute eso. Pero la fe. Si no puedes comprenderla. Si no puedes sentirla…

—¿Para qué necesito sentir la fe?

Arngeir se giró, media sonrisa en su rostro. La mirada aguada, algo cansada, del todo despierta.

—Para soltar la magia. Para aprehenderla. Para entenderla. Cuéntame sobre la primera vez que escapó de ti.

—¿Escapó de mí?

—La magia, Dovakhiin. Al menos una vez, escapó de ti. O nunca te habríamos encontrado.

Arica bajó la vista hacia la mesa. Al menos una vez, sí. Una única vez había sido en realidad. Y todavía hoy, aquel incidente, no terminaba de aclararse en su cabeza.

—¿Estabas sola? ¿Estabas en peligro? ¿Tenías miedo?

Los ojos grises de la muchacha se levantaron. El monje había terminado de girarse, sus manos tomadas por delante. La sonrisa imborrable.

—Estaba con Lydia.

—¿Lydia?

—Mi Edecán, aunque no lo era aún en ese entonces…

—Oh… Balgruuf no tardó en dar honores a la Sangre del Dragón... Por algo es quién es ¿Verdad?

—Supongo.

Arngeir se acercó a la mesa otra vez, apoyando sus manos sobre ella, reclinándose un poco hacia la muchacha.

—Sí, mejor a lo importante. Entonces… estabas con ella ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nos habían enviado a un viejo túmulo. Buscábamos una piedra. Un Draugr…

—¿Sabes lo que es eso?

—No exactamente… pero pude verlos bien de cerca.

El monje levantó una de sus manos, tirando de sus largas barbas con cuidado, rascándose después.

—Ya veo, ya veo. La experiencia te llegó antes que el conocimiento, por una vez. Habrá sido un viaje inusual para ti, seguramente.

—Lo fue.

—Hmm. Bien. El Draugr. Lydia. El túmulo.

—Había palabras, sobre las rocas. Y por un momento, las entendí, aunque no puedo explicarlas.

—Oh…

—Cuando volví –Arica levantó la mirada, esperando que el anciano preguntase. Solo le encontró la sonrisa. –Cuando volví, Lydia estaba a punto de caer al abismo. El Draugr levantaba su arma. Iba a matarla, por seguro.

—Veo.

—Solo se lo impedí.

—Con tu voz.

—Sí. Con… con la voz.

—Exacto. La voz. No tu voz. La voz, Dovakhiin.

—Luego llegué a ella, de alguna forma logró trepar. Estaba herida. Quise curarla con mis manos y lo hice. Nada está claro sobre esos recuerdos. Solo el frío. Sentí que me congelaba por dentro.

El anciano caminó una vez más hacia la ventana, rascando sus barbas cada vez con mayor insistencia.

—Veo… veo. No solo la magia antigua. También despertaste la temprana. Había demasiado atascado en ti ¿Verdad, Dovakhiin?

—Puede llamarme Arica.

El monje soltó una risa suave.

—Arica. Tú puedes llamarme Arngeir, si necesitas ponerme un nombre.

Arngeir suspiró, dándose un momento de silencio antes de seguir.

—Bien. Suficiente por hoy, Arica. Estoy seguro que el camino hasta aquí tiene que haberte agotado. Aunque no se tarda demasiado, los siete mil escalones siempre cuestan.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Por hoy. Mañana podemos retomar desde aquí.

—¿Desde aquí?

El monje se giró.

—Dime ¿Es alguno de los tres guerreros que te acompañan, tu Edecán?

—Sí. La más alta. La que lleva la pesada armadura.

—Hmm.

Arica se levantó, dando un paso hacia la ventana también.

—¿Por qué es que me llamaron hasta aquí?

—Porque eres la Sangre de Dragón, y necesitas saber.

—¿Saber qué?

—Todo lo que podamos enseñarte.

Esta vez, el suspiro escapó de los labios de la muchacha. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir muchas respuestas por lo que restaba del día.

—¿Cuánto vamos a quedarnos aquí?

—No lo sé, Arica. El tiempo que necesites. Puedes marchar cuando gustes. Puedes irte ahora mismo si es lo que deseas.

—¿Sin respuestas? Necesito saber que se supone que debo hacer con lo que soy.

—No creo que encuentres esa respuesta aquí.

—¿Y cuál es el propósito entonces de quedarme?

—Acercarte al camino de la voz, Arica. Comenzar a entender. Este es un principio, no es tu destino final, ni está cerca de serlo. Este es el primer paso.

—Bien. Está bien entonces… supongo que… ¿Continuamos mañana?

—Aquí voy a estar, Dovakhiin. Esperando.

La pesada puerta volvió a abrirse y el mismo monje que la había guiado hasta allí atravesó el umbral, quedándose de pie. Esperando. Arica asintió, caminando hacia él. Volviendo su cabeza una vez más hacia Arngeir, que había vuelto a perderse al otro lado del cristal. Solo esperaba que las respuestas que aquellos monjes tenían para ella, le llegasen en menos tiempo que una vida entera.

 

 

 


	25. Capítulo XXV

_El aliento que contengo_

_para dormir el latido_

_que un arbusto esconde._

_La flecha que busca_

_calmar mi hambre_

_atravesando un corazón._

_Alto Hrothgar, a 13 de Fuego de Hogar del año_   _201 4E._

_Madre._

_Espero que estas líneas encuentren a todos allí en salud. Sé que he dejado estar durante demasiado tiempo el acercarte mis noticias, pero por el tono que adivino en tus cartas, entiendo que no me guardas enojo por eso._

_Te preguntarás porqué escribo desde donde escribo—_

Lydia soltó la pluma, viendo como el manchón de tinta se agrandaba allí donde había caído en demasía. Suspiró. Escribir estaba lejos de ser una de las habilidades sobre las que poseía algún manejo. Nunca parecía encontrar el tono adecuado. O las palabras justas para trasmitir lo que realmente quería trasmitir. Siempre sonaba demasiado distante o muy revelador. Increíblemente frías, o apenas reconocibles como propias.

Se acomodó en el duro asiento que ocupaba, a solo algunos pasos de la puerta de su propia habitación, en uno de los descansos del corredor. La mesa no era la más cómoda para la tarea que intentaba realizar y la luz distaba de ser óptima, pero Arica había marchado temprano hacia la biblioteca y varias horas habían pasado ya. No quería que la muchacha volviese solo para encontrar ausencias.

Giró el papel que acababa de arruinar con aquel malogrado párrafo. Al menos podía usarlo ahora de primeros intentos. Evitar el tener que echar a la basura otro buen pergamino.

_Alto Hrothgar, a 13 de Fuego de Hogar del año_ _201 4E._

_A mi familia._

_Espero que por allí todo siga igual de bien como me aseguran en las últimas cartas._

_Madre, sé que  tienes derecho a reprochar el no haber recibido siquiera una línea en tanto tiempo. Pero a sabiendas del hombre con quien elegiste llevar el lazo, asumo que no te causa sorpresa que tu primera hija le siguiese los pasos._

_Lo siento._

_Una magra disculpa no va a borrar tanto silencio, pero que los Dioses no dejen que escriba mentiras, ninguno de ustedes abandona jamás mis pensamientos y mis rezos._

Lydia levantó la pluma otra vez, pasando sus ojos sobre las últimas palabras. Sobre la brillante tinta que lentamente iba secando. Nada le gustaba. Nunca. Cuando se leía, siempre sentía el mismo impulso de tachar cada línea. De abandonar aquellos dolorosos intentos.

 _Y aun entendiendo en que penosa situación me_ _encuentro para reclamar favores, bueno me sería saber de él. Apenas lo mencionas y aunque sé que no es hombre de cambiar costumbres, y menos a su edad, siempre es grato leer sobre los días de cada uno de ustedes._

 _He terminado decidiéndome al_ _fin a hacer llegar noticias porque encuentro que los últimos acontecimientos llevan alguna importancia. Balgruuf el Grande, Jarl de Carrera Blanca y Señor de nuestra comarca, ha decidido nombrarme Edecán. Y lo ha hecho poniéndome al servicio de la casa de—_

La guerrera levantó la cabeza por tercera vez, resoplando. Ni siquiera sabía cómo nombrarla. Arica, de ningún sitio, con ningún pasado. La muchacha Sangre de Dragón. Volvió al papel, dejando un buen espacio en blanco. Ya iba a ocurrírsele como llenarlo.

 _Eyra, pequeña entrometida_. _Casi puedo escucharte haciendo rezongar a nuestra madre para que suelte la pluma y puedas acaparar el pergamino. Pues que esta carta no sea en ninguna forma, prueba de tu victoria. Si la casualidad ha hecho que en mi rutinaria vida, algo digno de mencionar surgiese y al fin yo decida ponerlo en tinta, que sepas hermana, no ha sido debido a tu insistencia. Aunque tus palabras sacan a este por siempre serio semblante muchas sonrisas, no deberías confiar de más en tus artes persuasivas. Y menos, abusar de ellas._

 _En lo demás,_   _y quitando las buenas nuevas, no hay mucho que contar. Me encuentro de momento en el monasterio, atendiendo asuntos de mi Thane, que ha llegado hasta este lugar siguiendo las órdenes de nuestro Jarl, y me temo que nuestra estancia aquí puede tomar varios días._

 _Sobre la rebelión_ _que está en boca de todo mundo, poco se siente en la comarca aun y nunca es prudente mencionarse sobre esos temas en papel, no si no es de extrema necesidad, pero conociéndolas a todas allí, solo quería asegurarles que lejos me encuentro de cualquier peligro o revuelta._

 _Otra vez a ti, Madre, y despidiéndome ya_ _. Vuelvo a disculparme contigo por no llegar a ser solo un poco de lo que criaste. Mis labores ahora son incluso más demandantes que mi tiempo en la Guardia. Verlos, de momento, sigue siendo un imposible. Y siento, además, que a pesar de la ausencia que lleva ya años, aún no es tiempo suficiente. No me gusta hacer promesas, bien lo saben, pero voy a intentar terminar con mis silencios._

_Tenerme en buen recuerdo y no dejen de hacer llegar sus palabras._

_Los quiere y recuerda a la vez,_

_Lydia._

No era mucho lo que decía y la carta quedaba lejos de ser extensa. Pero considerando que llevaba años de silencio y que escribir nunca había sido una de sus aficiones, lo que acababa de lograr plasmar sobre aquel pergamino era mucho más de lo que había pensado alcanzar en un primer intento.

Soltó la pluma, liberando antes el exceso de tinta y secándole bien la punta. Se cuidó de tapar el tintero. Había sido uno de los monjes quien se lo había dejado, sin mediar palabra alguna, y lo que menos quería Lydia era ofender a aquellos hombres en modo alguno. A sus ojos, aquel era un lugar sagrado. Incluso llegaba a sentirse quizás, más cerca de los Dioses por el solo hecho de estar entre aquellos muros. Suficiente blasfemias iba a encargarse la cazadora de dejar en esas piedras como para que ella también sumase a los malos asuntos.

—¿Qué escribías?

Lydia se puso de pie, casi de golpe, adelantándose en dirección a la muchacha. Arica podía ser más que silenciosa cuando lo quería.

—Nada. Solo, correspondencia. Contestaba algo de correspondencia atrasada.

—Oh… ¿Correspondencia atrasada? ¿Recibes mucha?

Lydia intentó una sonrisa, girándose hacia la mesa, tomando el pergamino, aun a sabiendas de que difícil era que la tinta hubiese llegado a secar. Lo mantuvo a sus espaldas, intentando no arrugarlo.

—¿Qué tal fue tu mañana? Pudieron… ¿llegar a algo más conciso?

Arica no había quitado la mirada del papel sobre la mesa, el mismo que su Edecán escondía ahora a sus espaldas.

—No mucho más. Sigue insistiendo sobre la fe. Estuvo mostrándome algunos grabados extraños, intentando que yo los descifrase. Mañana se supone que vamos a intentar algo más… drástico.

—¿Drástico?

—Sí. Quiere… intentar algo, junto a otros de los monjes aquí.

Lydia endureció el semblante, intentando imaginar que podrían intentar los monjes.

—Quizás pueda acompañarte mañana… solo… por si me necesitas.

—Quizás.

Arica volvió a mover su cabeza hacia un costado, intentando llegar al pergamino.

—¿No vas a contarme a quien escribías?

—No tiene importancia.

—Ya veo.

—Es solo… familia. Es una carta para mi familia.

—¿Tu familia? ¿Tienes familia? ¿En Carrera Blanca?

—Sí, sí y no.

Arica levantó la mirada a los techos, impaciente. Dio un paso más hacia delante, acortando distancias con su Edecán.

—Cuéntame algo más. ¿Dónde tienes familia?

—Hibernalia.

—Es… bastante lejos. ¿Por qué viniste a la comarca?

—Para servir en la guardia.

—Puedes explayarte un poco con las respuestas, Lydia. No me ofendería.

—Lo sé.

Arica hizo un nuevo intento por espiar, casi jugando con la alta mujer, que se giró un poco, evitando que la muchacha llegase a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué familia tienes? ¿Tus padres?

—Sí, y mis hermanas. Tengo tres hermanas menores.

—¡Tres! Son un montón de hermanas. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Son así… ¿Cómo tú?

—¿Cómo yo?

Arica levantó la mirada hacia la mujer, dejando la carta en paz, por un momento.

—Claro… así… ¿Cómo fue que alguna vez lo dijiste? Están del lado de los suficientemente fuertes para blandir una espada o son más como yo…  De los que necesitamos alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de nosotras.

—Arica…

La muchacha lo había soltado todo en un tono suave, casi divirtiéndose mientras lo decía. Pero Lydia sabía que aquella, una de las primeras conversaciones que habían tenido, se le había quedado bien clavada. No perdía oportunidad para recordárselo.

—Vamos, cuéntame.

—Son… diferentes a mí. Soy la primera, la mayor. Mi padre me tuvo siempre más cerca… se empeñó en que siguiese sus pasos. Mis hermanas… no. Ninguna lleva espada al cinto, si es lo que necesitas saber… Aunque Eyra…

La mirada gris de Arica se despertó al sonido de aquel nombre. Lydia lo notó. La observó, con curiosidad. La muchacha acababa de morder su labio con algo de nerviosismo y ahora intentaba quitarse atención de encima.

—Es mi hermana menor… debe… debe de estar cerca de tu edad.

—Bueno, no es tan menor.

Lydia se sonrió.

—No, pero le llevo bastantes años. Era una niña aun cuando la vi por última vez. Puede que haya crecido pero estoy bien segura que mucho no debe haber cambiado.

—Pues yo no estaría tan segura. Si llega a mi edad, es ya una mujer.

—No estaba diciendo lo contrario.

—Estabas diciendo que probablemente tu hermana no había dejado de ser una niña, a pesar de su edad.

—No. Solo dije que seguramente no había cambiado demasiado. En ciertos aspectos. Como su manía incesante de intentar controlarlo todo y estar en todos los sitios a la vez. Algo que con solo leerla por dos líneas ya puedo imaginarlo con precisión.

Arica asintió, todavía intentando no tomarse a personal las palabras de la guerrera.

—Tampoco le llevas tanta diferencia.

—Una década y poco más.

—No es tanto.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar al final del corredor y Lydia no pudo más que agradecer la interrupción. Las conversaciones con Arica, de alguna u otra forma, siempre terminaban descolocándola. La muchacha tenía un don para hacerle decir demasiado, casi sin excepción.

—¿Qué tal las lecciones? ¿Seguimos anclados aquí?

Aela se acercaba, una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba barro y nieve en sus botas y armadura y estaba claro que había estado fuera.

—¿Salisteis?

—Fuimos a cazar. No voy a estar viviendo de granos pasados durante el tiempo que lleve esto. Farkas está despellejando, fuera. Si gustan…

Arica se había girado hacia la cazadora, con la típica sonrisa que parecía tener ensayada solo para aquella mujer.

—¿Si gustamos?

—Comer, comida real.

—¿Y dónde es que encontraron animales?

—Tuvimos que bajar un poco, pero no nos tomó demasiado. La montaña está a rebosar de liebres. Cuando llevas un tiempo en esto, prácticamente puedes olerlos.

Arica soltó una risa suave, cuidada. Lydia asintió, sin decir más.

—Ve, Arica. Algo de distracción seguramente ayude. Yo voy a terminar con esto.

Arica se giró hacia su Edecán. La curiosidad no terminaba de abandonarla, pero era cierto que romper un poco la rutina que llevaban ya por días no podía hacer daño.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a prepararlos?

—Ya hablé con uno de los monjes. No dijo una sola palabra, pero no dejaba de señalar hacia el comedor, las cocinas, por detrás. Supongo que podemos ocuparlas por un momento…

Lydia se cuidó de no hacer gesto alguno cuando vio el altanero guiño que la pelirroja soltaba hacia Arica. Le quedaba bien, lo sabía. Aela siempre dejaba esa sensación de naturalidad, no importaba lo que estuviese haciendo, o con quien estuviese tratando. Todo parecía brotarle sin dificultad alguna. Más cuando se trataba de palabras.

 

—Entonces… ¿De qué tratan estas lecciones que estás tomando con el monje?

Aela había iniciado la marcha, a paso tranquilo, por el largo corredor. Lydia se había disculpado en la primera oportunidad que había tenido, marchando hacia su habitación con una excusa que Arica no había terminado de entender. La muchacha caminaba junto a la cazadora, la mirada sobre el suelo a veces, otras, sobre las figuras talladas en la piedra que cada poco, aparecían en las paredes.

Intentaban no levantar la voz pero entre aquellos muros, cada susurro parecía elevarse hasta los techos.

—Solo hablamos. Creo que intenta… ¿Explicarme la magia?

—¿Explicarla?

—Sí. Arngeir insiste en que, en gran parte, es una cuestión de fe.

—No necesitas una vida entera dentro de un monasterio para entender algo tan simple.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

La cazadora se frenó, girándose un poco hacia la muchacha, que poco había tardado en hacer lo mismo.

—¿En qué exactamente no estás de acuerdo?

—En todo el asunto de la fe. Solo creo que es la excusa que se utiliza cuando algo no puede terminar de explicarse.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. No me interesa ponerme filosófica en esos asuntos.

—¿No te interesa?

—No. No creo que se me dé bien. Pero si que creo, Arica, que la fe, a veces, es necesaria. Incluso si es por la razón que tu misma acabas de exponer.

Aela retomó el paso, sonriendo ante el silencio de la muchacha, que la observaba con impaciencia.

—Yo no necesito calcular cada pulgada, ni cada brisa, para clavar una flecha donde quiero clavarla. Y cuando disparo, sé que voy a dar en el blanco. Es cuando dudo, generalmente, cuando fallo.

—Eso no es más que una falacia. Yo podría decir que es esa duda que te surge, la sensación normal de saber que no estás juntando las condiciones necesarias para un buen disparo.

—Quizás. Pero me he terminado acostumbrando a esa sensación. Tengo fe cuando disparo.

—Lo que tienes son años y más años de práctica. Eso es lo que te lleva a ser una excelente arquera. No la fe.

—¿Excelente, eh?

Estaban ya en los vacíos comedores, rodeando las mesas y llegando a los fondos, donde dos puertas laterales llevaban a las cocinas.

—Bueno, no es un secreto que eres buena tiradora.

—Has dicho excelente.

—No es el punto de la discusión.

—El punto, Arica, es que lo que el monje quiere decirte, es que estás usando demasiado esto –Aela levantó su dedo, apoyándolo sobre la frente de la muchacha –Cuando a veces es necesario utilizar esta parte un poco más.

La mano de la cazadora bajó, no demasiado apresurada, hasta el pecho de la muchacha, apoyándose sobre ella durante un momento. Sintiendo la fuerza de sus latidos.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Arica dio un paso hacia atrás, apurándose otra vez hacia las cocinas.

—No. Es solo, todo este asunto. Nada más. Mejor concentrarnos en preparar esto. Quizás deberías buscar a Farkas ¿Puede que necesite ayuda? O no nos encuentre. Yo puedo encargarme aquí…

Aela asentía, sin cortar la sonrisa ni quitar la mirada de la incómoda muchacha. Hizo caso, deshaciendo sus pasos. Por una vez, iba a dejarle salir airosa.

Arica se apresuró a entrar en la cocina. Una vez que el mal momento se le terminó de escurrir del cuerpo, observó a su alrededor. No tenía muy en claro que es lo que tenía que preparar, a pesar de que se había ofrecido. En su vida había tenido que encargarse de una cocina ni nada que se le pareciese. El único conocimiento remotamente cercano que tenía, era el que su madre había insistido en enseñarle. Pócimas y bálsamos, era algo que, aunque no con demasiada soltura, podía llegar a manejar. Una cocina escapaba completamente de sus conocimientos. ¿Quizás necesitaba poner agua a hervir? ¿Preparar ciertos utensilios? ¿Hervirlos acaso? No. No tenía idea, ni siquiera por asomo, de que se suponía que debía hacer. Y muy a su pesar, se había ofrecido con todas las ansias del mundo, solo para escapar de aquella subida conversación.

No había pasado mucho desde que Aela la había dejado allí cuando Farkas se apareció en las cocinas, soltando con poco cuidado tres gordos conejos sobre la ancha mesada de piedra. La cazadora se había distraído fuera, persiguiendo lo que los dos creían que no podía ser más que un ciervo albino. El guerrero lo explicó con toda la presura, ansioso por volver al terreno y apenas perdió tiempo en escuchar respuestas, antes de salir con la misma velocidad que había entrado.

Arica se quedó observando los conejos. Se suponía que tenía que encargarse de ellos pero en su vida lo había hecho. Ni siquiera había visto una sola vez como era el proceso. La caza nunca había sido una de sus aficiones y sus padres siempre habían desalentado cualquier tipo de actividad que la condujera fuera de los muros, y aunque le habían consentido el aprender a manejar un arco, nunca había disparado a nada más que un blanco inmóvil. No hasta hacía demasiado poco.

Se acercó a los animales, levantando uno por una de las patas. Todavía guardaban calor. Se suponía que debía quitarles la piel, vaciarlos y limpiarlos. Trocearlos, creía. Y guisarlos de alguna forma en que terminasen teniendo buen sabor. Si en algún momento de su vida hubiese sabido que iba a necesitar de aquellas habilidades, habría pasado más tiempo en las cocinas, a las que visitaba solo para  conseguir comida a deshora.

Suspiró, soltando al animal.

—Primero, vamos a necesitar un cuchillo.

Arica levantó la mirada, hacia la puerta. Lydia estaba de pie, sus dos brazos a su espalda, una sonrisa demasiado amplia en su rostro.

—De que ríes.

—De ti, eso creo que queda bastante claro.

—Pues muestra bastante falta de educación estar riéndote de las personas a sus espaldas.

—Lo estoy haciendo de frente.

—Peor lo dejas. Además, hasta donde recuerdo, sigo siendo tu Thane.

Por una vez, Lydia no se tomó aquellas palabras a la tremenda. Comenzaba a conocer a la muchacha y sus humores y estaba casi segura que aquello no dejaba de ser un comentario liviano, a pesar del tono ofendido que se le notaba. Se acercó hacia la mesada, tomando a su paso, uno de los cuchillos que colgaban de la pared de piedra.

—Mira. Presta atención, porque asumo que si estás aquí, sola, es porque terminaste ofreciéndote a encargarte de esto.

—Puede ser.

—Y por la forma en que mirabas a esa liebre, hay dos opciones. Una, que fuese tu pariente… —Los ojos de Arica se levantaron, con lentitud, hacia la divertida mirada de Lydia. El sarcasmo era lo único que la muchacha parecía desprender. –Y por la forma en que me miras entiendo que por suerte, no guardas relación con el muerto…

Arica soltó el aire, subiendo una de sus manos a su cintura, sin molestarse en contestar.

—Y mi siguiente opción, es que no tienes ni tan solo una vaga idea de cómo proceder.

—Está claro que la segunda opción es la correcta, Lydia. ¿Vas a dignarte a demostrarme los pasos? ¿O vas a seguir con la humorada?

—No te ofusques. Crucé con Farkas, hace unos momentos… ¿Iban tras un ciervo albino? ¿Algo así? Puedes quedarte tranquila que esos dos no vuelven hasta que no quede una gota de luz fuera.

—No me… ofusco. Solo…

Lydia observó a la muchacha. Se notaba que ponía esfuerzo en no tomarse aquello de mala manera.

—Arica, no se puede saber lo que nunca te enseñaron. No se suponía que en tu vida, ibas a necesitar de estos conocimientos.

—Esa es una pobre excusa para no saber cómo guisar. Tú eres una guerrera, y sin embargo, entiendes sobre la vida real. Puedes valerte por ti misma.

—Porque mis padres sabían que iba a necesitarlo. Ya te he dicho, que blandir la espada, es casi lo que menos tiempo paso haciendo. Saber desollar una liebre… Es un conocimiento más que práctico cuando pasas mucho en los caminos.

—Yo debería haberme preocupado por aprender otras cosas…

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

Lydia levantó uno de los animales desde sus patas traseras, sonriendo, mostrándoselo a la muchacha. Arica le devolvió la sonrisa. La vista del pobre bicho no era la más agradable, pero necesitaba comenzar a acostumbrarse.

—Cortamos aquí y aquí primero ¿Ves?

La muchacha se acercó, observando los tajos que la guerrera dejaba sobre las patas del animal.

—Metes tu dedo así, entre la piel y la carne… Y esta también… Y ahora cortamos aquí, antes de tirar…

Lydia volvía al cuchillo, dejando un tajo alargado tras la cabeza del animal.

—Y ahora solo tiras ¿Ves? Giras la piel alrededor de este hueso y después… tirar. Así.

La piel salió sin dificultad, como si solo de una camisa se tratase, hasta la cabeza del animal. Lydia lo apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Ahora cortas la parte inferior de las patas… Siempre queda piel en ellas... Pásame aquel cuchillo.

Arica se apuró a obedecer. No había sido agradable ver aquello pero seguía intentando prestarse a la situación de la mejor forma en que podía.

—Cortamos aquí. Y... necesitamos darle una buena lavada. Quitar bien la sangre y lo que haya quedado suelto. Ayúdame con la jarra.

Lavaron la pieza entre las dos, Arica vertiendo el agua sobre la palangana.

—Suficiente. Ahora, abrirlo…

—Es… desagradable.

—Te acostumbras. ¿Te gusta comerlo, verdad?

—Espero que todavía sí, después de ver esto.

Lydia soltó una risa seca. Tomó el cuchillo, colgando al animal otra vez con una de sus manos.

—Un tajo, desde aquí –La guerrera clavó la hoja sin vacilar, por debajo de las costillas, moviéndolo hacia abajo. –Hasta… aquí. Bien. Tienen buena carne, no estaban pasando hambre…

—Gracias, Lyd.

Lydia soltó al animal, llevando su mirada hacia la muchacha. El tono había sido casi serio. Algo que no era para nada usual en ella.

—No tienes que darlas.

—¿Vas a empezar con tus deberes y obligaciones?

La guerrera levantó un poco su cabeza, asintiendo, volviendo a la muchacha.

—No. Aunque sí es cierto que estoy para lo que necesites… Esto, lo hago porque quiero.— Un momento de silencio cayó entre las dos. Lydia fue la primera en desviar la mirada, buscando cualquier otro lugar para posarla que no fuese ella. —Trae aquel cubo, vamos a deshacernos de lo que no queremos comer…

Arica tardó un momento en abandonar los verdes ojos de la guerrera, que bajo la acotada iluminación que llegaba a las cocinas, se hacían oscuros y profundos. Había tenido suerte. Y cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que todo podría haber terminado de la peor de las maneras. Pero había tenido suerte. O quizás, el destino.

 


	26. Capítulo XXVI

_Si olvido tu nombre_

_busco oscuro_

_cierro mis ojos_

_y traigo tu aroma._

_Recuerdo._

_Lleno el aire de tu presencia_

_y las palabras que siempre cargo_

_se visten con tu voz._

 

Los patios de Alto Hrothgar se extendían hasta el final de la montaña. Hacia todos los lados donde podían extenderse. Allí arriba, las nieves eran eternas y los días helados, y aquel en particular, había nacido incluso más cerrado y ventoso que lo acostumbrado.

Lydia estaba de pie, en las escalinatas que bajaban desde la entrada al monasterio. Entrada que no habían cruzado hacía más que algunos momentos. Farkas y Aela se apoyaban contra las piedras, algunos pasos hacia el costado, la mirada fija sobre el centro del patio donde Arica, junto a un puñado de monjes, se acomodaban, formando un impreciso círculo.

Lydia los observaba también. Para más exactitud, la guerrera apenas pestañeaba, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de la muchacha. Le leía la incomodidad incluso desde allí y era algo que la ponía nerviosa. No llegaba a distinguir las palabras que Arngeir, el viejo monje, soltaba casi al oído de la muchacha, pero el murmullo era constante y parecía ir haciéndose más y más grave.

Sintió los pasos de la cazadora, acercándose.

—Al fin parece que los monjes quieren pasar a la acción.

No le contestó. No había sido una pregunta y Aela no parecía tampoco estar esperando respuesta.

Un segundo monje se había acercado hacia Arica y la muchacha se había inclinado sobre las rocas del patio, el único pedazo de suelo que no estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve.

Lydia creyó escuchar un sonido alejado, como si un cargado manojo de suaves campanillas fuese agitado por los vientos. Intentó concentrarse en las distantes notas pero por más esfuerzo que ponía en ello, no parecían terminar de aclarase. Entrecerró aún más la mirada, a pesar de que la vista jamás le fallaba, pero necesitaba sentir que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en lo que sucedía frente a ella.

_Dovakhiin_ _…_

Los monjes que formaban el círculo parecían soltar palabras al aire pero Lydia no terminaba de entender. Vio la piedra arder a los pies de Arica y un extraño torbellino de luces de fuego naciendo a los pies de la muchacha y danzando en círculos, formando una incansable espiral que iba rodeándola y elevándose a los cielos. La vio perder la postura por un momento, como si las fuerzas le fallasen. La mano de Arngeir se apuró al brazo de Arica, manteniéndola erguida. Las campanillas no dejaban de sonar en el aire y Lydia podía jurar que bajo sus botas nacía un temblor.

Aela había vuelto la mirada hacia los monjes, pero no se había alejado de las escalinatas desde donde Lydia observaba también.

Parecía que Arngeir intentaba guiar a la muchacha, lo que no quedaba claro a aquella distancia, era hacia qué. Lydia podía adivinar el esfuerzo en el rostro de Arica y las palabras del monje parecían inacabables. El murmullo que al comienzo apenas se había sentido, ahora le llegaba limpio a los oídos. El temblor en los suelos, también. Ya no eran preguntas lo que sucedía alrededor. Podía verse. Podía oírse.

—Por los nueve…

Lydia apenas desvió la mirada hacia la cazadora. Las piedras a los pies de Arica habían vuelto a arder y esta vez, la guerrera había creído descifrar en aquellas llamas, los símbolos que los antiguos solían usar. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para detenerse en ello porque nuevamente, el torbellino de luz volvía y ahora parecía que llegaba desde todos los lados. Desde la piedra y desde los aires. Desde los monjes. Desde cada lugar y siempre, hacia Arica. Envolviéndola. Girando sobre su cuerpo y apagándose contra ella.

Todos los monjes habían ido, lentamente, tomado distancia. Arngeir seguía estático junto a la muchacha, sosteniéndola. Su mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Arica. El viejo se inclinaba con algo de dificultad sobre el oído de la muchacha y casi parecía gritar las palabras, pero nada llegaba hasta Lydia. Los vientos se habían levantado y el sonido que desprendían era ensordecedor, y no era natural. No lo era.

Lydia pudo ver la forma en que Arica apretaba sus puños. Había un gesto de dolor en su semblante y el color en su piel parecía decaer. Dio un paso delante. Fuese lo que fuese aquello, no estaba haciéndole bien. La mano de la cazadora se cerró sobre su brazo y Lydia se giró, la mirada encendida.

—Déjalos. No van a lastimarla. Están haciendo lo que se supone que tienen que hacer.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que es lo que se supone que tienen que hacer?

El suelo tembló de golpe y un sonido gutural se escuchó por todos los patios, por cada rincón del monasterio, retumbando, sobre cada piedra de la montaña.

Lydia se giró, justo a tiempo para ver a la muchacha cayendo al suelo. Dos de los monjes estaban caídos también. Arngeir intentaba sostenerla de uno de sus brazos, pero al anciano no parecía quedarle mucha fuerza.

La guerrera apenas tardó en soltarse del agarre de Aela, bajando los escalones a toda prisa y llegando hasta Arica, muy a pesar del monje que había intentado detenerla.

—Se encuentra bien. Vuelve.

El monje no levantó la mirada al dirigirse a la guerrera. Lydia tampoco le prestó demasiada atención, tomándolo del hombro y echándolo hacia atrás, no con mucha suavidad. Se agachó junto a Arica, que no parecía estar del todo consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor. La palidez era lo único que Lydia podía entender. Parecía que intentaba murmurar algo pero el fino hilo de voz que salía de su garganta no era más que un quejido.

Los monjes que quedaban en pie se adelantaron. Arngeir se irguió, frenándolos. Nadie allí era enemigo. Había tiempo, siempre, para entender.

Lydia pasó sus brazos por debajo de Arica, levantándola del helado suelo sin apenas hacer esfuerzo. Caminó hacia las escalinatas. Ninguno de los monjes soltó palabra. Arngeir solo atinó a agachar la mirada, negando con su cabeza. Una sonrisa escondida entre sus barbas, que nadie llegó a adivinar.

Aela no se había movido. Seguía allí, cruzada de brazos, observando. Cada movimiento. La furia en la mirada de la guerrera en cuanto había intentado frenarla. Su desesperación por llegarle. La forma en que había tratado todo lo que la separaba de Arica, como un obstáculo. Nada más. La nórdica mujer había fijado cada parte de ella sobre la muchacha y se había sentido como si nada, si absolutamente nada, pudiese interponerse entre ellas. La sensación, le había durado un instante. Pero había sido exacta.

Aela levantó la mirada hacia Farkas, intentando encontrar el mismo pensamiento en él, pero Farkas no levantaba la mirada de los suelos. El hombre nunca había sido demasiado abierto hacia la magia y sus asuntos, y todo aquello, no le terminaba de hacer gracia alguna.

 

—Ábreme, Aela.

Lydia se plantó frente a la puerta. Aela se giró nuevamente hacia ella, adelantándose.

—Deberías dejar que terminen.

—¿Que terminen? Puede que para ti ella sea la Sangre de Dragón. Igual que para ellos. Igual que para todo Nirn, poco interesa. Es mi Thane. Mi deber es protegerla y por los Dioses, créeme que voy a hacerlo. Ábreme. Ahora.

Aela bajó la mirada, un chasquido escapando de sus labios. Llegó a la pesada puerta y con algo de trabajo, tiró de ella. Lydia no tardó un suspiro en atravesarla. La cazadora no la siguió. La vio alejarse a buen paso, hacia las habitaciones. Si los monjes no habían querido frenarla, no iba a ser ella quien se pusiese en esa tarea.

 

Lydia atravesó el corredor, sintiéndola en sus brazos, adivinándole el frío en el cuerpo. Cada poco, bajando su mirada a la palidez en su rostro. En sus labios. Apenas tardó en llegar a sus habitaciones, dejando detrás toda la deferencia que hasta entonces había mostrado al caminar aquellos suelos.

El aroma a lavanda le llegó de golpe en cuanto empujó la puerta con sus espaldas. No llevaban demasiado en el monasterio pero Lydia estaba segura que en aquella habitación, su perfume iba a poder adivinarse incluso en las piedras, una vez que ya no estuviesen allí.

La bajó sobre la cama, con una suavidad exagerada. Levantó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, desanudando la pesada capa que llevaba a sus espaldas y desprendiéndola de su armadura. La dejo caer sobre la muchacha, asegurándose de cubrirla por completo. No pudo evitar el llegarle a su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos en una caricia casi involuntaria. Movió el claro cabello que había quedado sobre su cara y apoyó su mano sobre su frente, todavía helada. El color parecía volverle con lentitud.

Tenía que haber una forma mejor. Aquello, era demasiado extremo.

 

Arica había dormido durante casi todo el día. Lydia seguía allí. Solo se había levantado para hacer un corto viaje a su habitación, moviendo su bolso con ella y consiguiendo agua fresca y un par de velas nuevas. A pesar del rato que llevaba, solo esperando, solo vigilándola, su enojo no se había disipado, lo contrario.

La muchacha llevaba horas en aquel estado y apenas iba mostrando alguna mejoría y aquellos monjes habían pretendido continuar con fuese lo que fuese que estaban intentando lograr. Ni uno solo de ellos se había dejado ver por allí una vez que Lydia la había acomodado en la habitación. Ni siquiera Arngeir se había molestado en aparecer. En saber si Arica estaba bien.

Aela y Farkas sí lo habían hecho, aunque ninguno de los dos era dado a las esperas silenciosas, y en cuanto Lydia les había asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, no habían perdido mucho más tiempo allí. Probablemente encaminándose montaña abajo, hacia los lados más boscosos, intentando aprovechar lo que quedaba de luz para cazar alguna pieza. Bien los conocía Lydia como para saber que ninguno disfrutaba del encierro, y menos dentro de un monasterio.

Lydia movió la mirada hacia la mesa, hacia la carta que descansaba sobre ella. Había intentado pasar las horas terminándola, y casi la tenía lista, aunque todavía no había encontrado la forma adecuada de nombrar a Arica. Volvió hacia la cama. Hacia el semblante tranquilo. Hacia el color en su piel. Ahora, descansaba. Ya no parecía encontrarse mal. Solo parecía estar durmiendo. Se quedó en sus facciones, observándola en silencio. Siguiendo la suavidad de su respiración. Perdiéndose en el desorden que había terminado siendo su cabello después de aquella mañana. En su perfil. En el salto que llevaba el puente de su nariz. En el espacio que quedaba entre sus dos labios, en cómo se separaban cuando dormía. En el lunar siempre al borde del escote de sus camisas, de sus túnicas. En sus pecas y en el esfuerzo que su mirada necesitaba hacer para encontrarlas. En su cuello.

Otra vez, llevó sus dedos hasta su frente. Su temperatura había subido e incluso parecía que su sueño ya no era tan pesado como lo había sido durante, prácticamente, la tarde entera.

—Lyd…

Lydia corrió su mano hacia atrás, cuidándose de no hacerlo con brusquedad. Arica abría sus ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto?...

—Toda la tarde, y algo más. No hace demasiado que la luz fuera se agotó.

Arica intentó erguirse. Lydia la ayudó, acomodando la dura almohada a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No se explicarlo, Arica. Quizás los monjes… estaban intentando algo, era claro. Pero hicieron que nos mantuviésemos a distancia. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… por todo esto.

—¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?

—Mi deber es protegerte.

—Y estoy segura que no tardaste en usar esa frase… ¿Adivino?

Lydia levantó la mirada al techo.

—Algo así.

—Sí… ¿Qué tienes allí?

—¿Lo primero que quieres al recuperar la consciencia es seguir intentando leer mi correspondencia?

—Te empeñas en ponerla delante de mi mirada a cada oportunidad.

Arica entrecerró sus ojos por un momento, levantando una de sus manos a su cabeza, quejándose. Lydia se apuró a ella, sosteniéndola desde sus brazos. Casi rodeándola.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, mi cabeza…

—Deberías descansar, no estar hablando.

La guerrera bajó la mirada, solo un poco. Un hilo de sangre asomaba por la nariz de la muchacha. Tomó las telas secas que esperaban cerca de la palangana, apretando una sobre su rostro, con cuidado.

—Esto es nuevo…

—No es nada. Solía pasarme cuando era una  niña… cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo leyendo a escondidas, con mala luz…

—Los problemas de la infancia.

Lydia intentó que su tono fuese distendido, que la preocupación no se adivinase en su voz.

—Bueno, no todos crecimos desollando liebres y blandiendo espadas.

—Bien, me merezco eso. Vamos, recuéstate un poco más.

—Muéstramela.

—¿Eh?

—La carta.

—Acabas de decir que solía sangrarte la nariz por leer lo que no debías, bajo pobre luz. ¿No has aprendido nada, Arica?

—Puedes leerme tú. Me distraería. Puedes saltar las partes que tanto terror te da que otros ojos vean.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Lydia suspiró, tomando el pergamino, acomodándose sobre la silla.

—Está bien. Para variar, tú ganas. Pero voy a saltar partes. Solo para que te queden dudas.

 

Lydia se tomó su tiempo en la lectura, cada poco, observando hacia la muchacha, que a pesar de mantener sus ojos cerrados, estaba claro que seguía despierta. Se quedó en silencio en cuanto terminó, bajando el pergamino hasta su falda, todavía, mirándola.

—¿Contenta?

—Algo.

—Comienzo a sospechar que pocas cosas te satisfacen por completo.

—Haces bien. Pero en este momento, habría algo que realmente me dejaría contenta.

—¿Y sería?

—¿Tienes pluma y tinta encima?

—Sí, aún lo tengo todo conmigo.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Tengo tu permiso?

—Dioses, Arica. A veces asustas bastante.

Lydia se levantó, apoyando la carta sobre la mesa, llegando a su bolsa y volviendo hacia la muchacha, que poco había tardado en tomar el pergamino, aunque su mirada no había bajado a él. No hasta que la guerrera se giró hacia ella, con el permiso en sus ojos.

Esperó, paciente, a que Lydia le acercase donde apoyar la carta y le extendiese la pluma ya entintada. Y en cuanto lo tuvo todo, se dio a la tarea. Lydia esperó, con impaciencia, conteniéndose las ganas de espiar.

—Listo.

—¿Listo? Esa, era mi carta ya pasada a limpio. Espero que lo sepas.

—No estaba terminada.

—Lo sé.

—Lo arreglé por ti.

Lydia tomó la carta. Arica se había estirado hacia la mesa, limpiando la pluma y tapando el tintero, sin dejar de observar de reojo a la mujer. Le vio la apurada sonrisa, que apenas duró un instante.

—Es poco serio.

—Es tu familia.

—Igual, es poco serio.

—A mí me resulta adecuado, y creo que deberías dejarlo.

Allí donde Lydia había decidido dejar un espacio en blanco, para terminar de pensar en que forma iba a nombrarla, la muchacha había bajado la pluma.

_Arica, sin más. Es difícil para Lydia dejar las formalidades pero creedme, no son necesarias._

Su caligrafía era más que perfecta. Limpia. Cuidada y estilizada. Llevaba gracia en ella pero para nada exagerada. Lydia la estudió por un momento. Iba a dejarlo. No era propio de ella y su madre probablemente iba a fruncir el ceño en esa extraña forma que solía hacerlo cuando algo llamaba su atención. Y quizás, hasta soltara una sonrisa. Pero estaba bien. Iba a dejarlo así. Después de todo, Arica tenía razón. Eran su familia.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te fueses de tu hogar?

—Arica… ¿Por qué siempre quieres un poco más? Acabas de hurgar en mi correspondencia.

—Hmm…

—Duerme ya.

—¿Te quedas?

Lydia la observó. La muchacha había vuelto a acomodarse, bajando a su almohada, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba claro que aún llevaba todo el cansancio encima.

—Sí. Me quedo.

La guerrera creyó verla sonreír, aunque la respiración se le hizo pesada en un instante. Arica apenas había tardado en caer en el sueño. Se estiró un poco sobre su silla, cruzando sus brazos, apoyando sus espaldas. Intentando evitar el quedarse otra vez, en su perfil. En la forma en que el sueño relajaba cada una de sus facciones, borrando la preocupación y el cansancio que podía adivinársele desde que habían llegado allí.

 

Un golpe seco la despertó. La vela se había consumido hasta la base ya y solo un débil resplandor iluminaba la habitación. Por el dolor en su espalda estaba claro que había dormido demasiado en esa silla. Arica seguía en la exacta posición en que recordaba haberla visto entrar en el sueño. Respiraba con calma, moviéndose solo un poco al escuchar el sonido. Aela estaba de pie en el umbral, intentando acostumbrar la mirada a la poca claridad.

—Ve a dormir, yo puedo quedarme algunas horas.

La cazadora llevaba una manta enrollada bajo su brazo, una sonrisa algo cansada en su boca.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Fuera, la noche se nos hizo en la montaña.

—¿Tantas horas?

—¿Quieres dormir o no?

—No. Voy a quedarme.

—Puedo hacerlo yo también, Lydia.

—Lo sé. Pero no es necesario. Ve.

Aela subió sus dos cejas, bajando la mirada al suelo después. Suspiró. Apartó el brazo que aún sostenía la puerta, tomando la manta con sus dos manos, y arrojándola, con algo de fuerza, hacia la guerrera, que no dudó en atraparla.

—Que descanses, entonces.

No llegó a contestarle. La cazadora cerró la puerta, no todo lo despacio que a Lydia le hubiese gustado. Volvió a Arica con su mirada, que no parecía haberse percatado de nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Se levantó, estirándose un poco, moviendo la silla, acomodando la manta justo bajo la cama de la muchacha. No quedaba otro espacio en la diminuta habitación.

Sopló la débil llama y se dejó caer sobre al suelo. La manta apenas amortiguaba la dureza de la piedra pero al menos, quitaba el frío. Cerró sus ojos. Llevaba horas allí dentro pero su olfato no parecía terminar de acostumbrarse a aquel perfume. No era como si no lo tuviese grabado ya. Arica siempre olía a lavanda. En los caminos y en las posadas. Todo lo que la rodeaba, siempre terminaba cargando su aroma. Y entre aquellas paredes, parecía que brotaba de cada roca. Era intoxicante. Y Lydia no podía explicar cómo era posible que le despertase tanta calma dentro y a la vez, le arrancase por completo el sueño.

 

 

 


	27. Capítulo XXVII

 

_Que los Dioses me trajesen_

_no me quita el pensamiento_

_de que tal vez, mi suerte_

_no es más que cruce en tu camino._

_De que quizás solo soy_

_la ausencia necesaria en tu historia._

 

 

Aela se agachó, entre los arbustos, la mirada fija hacia delante. Llevaban días en el monasterio y los dos compañeros ya pocas horas aguantaban atrapados entre aquellas inmensas paredes de piedra. Sí, no era ni cómodo ni lo más sabio, recorrer las laderas de la garganta del mundo. Pero sin terminar de bajarla del todo, y sabiendo por donde llevar las piernas, uno podía encontrar ciertos espacios que al menos permitían alguna caza menor, o simplemente, una sensación de libertad. Algo imposible de conseguir entre los muros de Alto Hrothgar.

—Podríamos volver a Jorrvaskr, Aela. Al fin y al cabo, creo que ya subimos y bajamos esta ladera, al menos, una vez al día.

Aela giró un poco su cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro, hacia el hombre detrás.

—Lo sé. No es el punto. Arica necesita que estemos aquí.

—¿Tú crees? Lydia parece tenerlo cubierto.

Aela volvió la mirada hacia el frente, poniendo su atención en la insípida arboleda algunas yardas frente a ellos.

—Lo sé, Farkas. Lo sé. Otra vez, no es ese el punto. Quiero que Arica sepa que estamos aquí para ella, incluso si, técnicamente, no hacemos más que vagar por esta bendita montaña.

La cazadora levantó el arco, despacio. Acomodó la flecha. Tensó. El disparo salió sin esfuerzo para dar justo en el blanco. La liebre cayó hacia un costado, atravesada, sin haber siquiera tenido tiempo a entenderlo.

Los dos se levantaron, caminando hacia la presa.

—Estoy comenzando a cansarme de comer estas liebres. La carne sabe rara. Me gustan más cuando son de llano, Aela.

—Es por las bayas, supongo. Parece que les gusta comerlas. Está lleno aquí.

Aela removió la flecha, ayudándose con su cuchillo. Ató la pieza que acababa de conseguir a su cinto, sumándola a las dos que ya tenía allí.

—¿Qué?

La cazadora se giró hacia el guerrero.

—¿Qué de qué?

—Tienes esa cara, Aela. Y la voz. Como cuando te enojas con el viejo. O con nosotros, y no lo dices.

—No estoy enojada contigo.

—¡Ah! Pero estás enojada.

—No, Farkas… no enojada. Algo molesta, quizás…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, ladera abajo, cuidando el paso. Farkas agitaba una larga vara que había juntado por el camino, removiendo los arbustos.

—Es porque tenemos que quedarnos en el monasterio ¿Cierto?

—No. No es eso. Además, nunca había recorrido la garganta en esta forma. Tiene algo de encanto.

—Sí. Aunque me gusta más el llano. Los bosques…

—Lo sé… Es solo. Arica.

—¿Qué con la muchacha?

Aela se frenó, agachándose sobre los suelos, metiendo la mano entre las largas hierbas y arrancando algunas bayas de uno de los arbustos cercanos. Oliéndolas.

—La muchacha… me gusta, Farkas. Pero no termino de entender que espera de mí. A veces parece que también le gusto. Otras…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé. ¿No crees que es extraño cómo se comporta con Lydia?

Farkas volvió a usar su vara, poniendo energía en ello.

—No lo sé. Quizás. Parecen tener confianza.

—Demasiada.

—¿Cómo es que todas las mujeres que conoces terminan queriendo a otras mujeres, Aela?

La cazadora soltó una risa. Farkas apoyó la vara sobre el suelo, juntando sus dos manos en el extremo e inclinándose hacia delante, esperando respuesta.

—No creo que sea así… Quizás es más que sabemos encontrarnos.

—No lo sé, pero siento que debería andar un poco más con Vilkas. Quizás tendría más oportunidades junto a él.

—No te pongas así. ¿Una visita a los bajos cuando volvamos?

—Pero tú pagas.

—Ya veremos. ¿Qué crees entonces? ¿Crees que Lydia y Arica tienen algo entre ellas?

—No lo creo. Lydia no haría algo así y a escondidas. No lleva tanto conociéndola.

—Ese es un buen punto. Mira lo rápido que eres cuando te aplicas.

Farkas tardó un poco en sonreír, intentando descifrar si aquello era un cumplido o lo contrario.

—Debería hablarle. Pero no sé bien tampoco que decir. Y cuando intenté ser más directa… no salió de la mejor forma.

—¿La cabaña?

—Sí…

—¿Pero por qué piensas tanto en esta muchacha?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Farkas, me gusta.

—Muchas te gustan, Aela. Y nunca las piensas.

—Es porque Arica me gusta distinto. Más que otras.

El hombretón soltó una risa ronca. Aela se apuró a él, empujándolo con ganas.

—Calla. Tú que sabrás. No sé por qué sigo esforzándome contigo.

—Allí, mira.

Los dos se agacharon, entre los arbustos. El sonido del arco tensándose fue lo último que la gruesa liebre que acababa de verlos llegó a escuchar.

 

Lydia golpeó, antes de entrar. Tuvo que darse un momento para admirar la inmensa biblioteca en cuanto puso un pie dentro de aquella imponente estancia. Arngeir la había mandado a llamar y la guerrera poco había tardado, creyendo que era Arica quien la necesitaba. Con solo ver al monje, que la observaba con atención desde el otro lado de la sala, entendió que la muchacha no tenía que ver en aquel asunto.

No siguió perdiendo el tiempo, acercándose hacia el anciano, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Arica?

—Buenos días, guerrera.

—Lydia, es mi nombre.

El monje hizo un gesto con su mano, señalando la sala contigua, y no esperó a que la mujer se adelantase, caminando él primero hacia las puertas. Al otro lado, una mesa vacía esperaba por ellos.

—Siéntate. Necesitamos hablar.

—No contestaste mi pregunta…

—La muchacha está bien. Deberías dejar de preocuparte mientras está dentro de estos muros. Todos velamos por su seguridad.

—No me pareció demasiado seguro lo que intentaron ayer.

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la habitación. Arngeir se llevó los dedos a sus anudadas barbas, tirando de ellas con suavidad. La mirada baja, pensativa.

—Supongo que no parecía demasiado inofensivo desde tu lugar…

—Supones bien. Arica pasó todo el día en el estado en que aquella prueba la dejó.

—Solo porque decidiste llevártela. Quizás, podríamos haberla despertado.

—¿Seguir exigiéndola en esas formas?

La mirada inquisitiva del monje se clavó sobre los ojos de Lydia.

—Dime, guerrera, a quien sirves primero ¿A los Dioses o a los hombres?

—A qué viene esa pregunta.

—Solo responde.

—A los Dioses. Nadie en su sano juicio debería responder en otra forma.

—Y sin embargo elegiste llevarte a la muchacha. Sabes que su destino es diferente al nuestro. Sabes que lleva la marca.

—No entiendo que es lo que comparas.

—Decidiste protegerla de su camino. Aun cuando sabes que es el camino que los Dioses disponen para Arica. No el que nosotros elegimos.

Lydia se quedó un momento en silencio, agachando la cabeza. No tenía por costumbre tomar con liviandad las palabras de un hombre de fe.

—Es mi Thane… Es mi deber.

—Es más que tu Thane. Es la Sangre de Dragón.

La guerrera levantó la mirada.

—No es la primera vez que tuerces tus creencias por ella ¿O me equivoco?

No. El monje no se equivocaba. Lydia había llegado a mentir incluso, por la muchacha. Apenas conociéndola, había mentido al mismísimo Jarl solo para guardar su secreto. Y aunque las mentiras no eran grandes y, hasta donde el entendimiento le llegaba, no podían causar daño alguno, lo había hecho. Algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer. Algo que deshonraba por completo cada juramento que había elegido dar.

—No. No es la primera vez.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Otra vez, el anciano se llevó los dedos a sus barbas, rascándolas.

—Bien, Lydia. La muchacha es joven. Es impulsiva. Y tú y yo sabemos lo poco que entiende sobre el mundo real, sobre lo que hay allí fuera…

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

—Dices que apenas la conoces. Entonces ella apenas te conoce a ti también. Sin embargo tú has roto en su nombre, lo que puedo ver con claridad, es más que importante para ti mantener siempre entero. Y ella…

—¿Ella?

—La voz se despertó en ella el día en que tu vida corrió peligro. Nada antes destapó sus magias. Fuiste tú. Fue la visión de perderte lo que arrancó el Thu’um de su pecho.

—Había más. Las piedras. El draugr.

—Sí, claro. Siempre hay más. Y estoy seguro que en tu caso también. Claro que su voz iba a terminar despertando. Son los tiempos que están corriendo. Pero tú fuiste parte. Arica confía en ti.

—Soy su Edecán.

—No llevas más que semanas en su vida.

—Fueron días fueron cargados.

—Y recién comienza.

—Si pudieses de una vez explicarme el sentido de esta reunión.

—Arica necesita aprender. A controlar su poder, primero. A sobrevivir a él.

—¿Sobrevivir?

—El Thu’um no deja de ser magia. Ancestral, sí. Pero magia. Y poderosa. Y por lo que sé, no es la única que ha despertado en ella.

—No…

—No necesito explicarte lo que la magia puede hacer a quien la usa, cuando no se sabe cómo controlarla. Cuando invocarla. En qué usarla.

—Lo sé.

—Vamos a volver a intentarlo.

Lydia se cruzó de brazos, observando al anciano.

—¿Y?

—Y necesito que no estés presente.

—Solo si es lo que ella quiere.

—No va a ser. Pero tienes que comprender, que a veces protegerla, es ayudarla a valerse por sí misma.

La guerrera no contestó. El anciano asintió.

—Fuera, va a necesitarte. Va a necesitar en quien confiar y parece que ya ha elegido en ese aspecto. Aquí dentro, Lydia, tienes que tener fe, está segura. Arica en nada se parece a los Sangre de Dragón que las leyendas cuentan. Quizás, las leyendas exageran, o quizás, los Dioses, por una vez, hayan decidido poner el destino de los mortales en uno de los más débiles.

Lydia se puso de pie, con fuego en la mirada.

—No hay nada débil en Arica.

—No oscurezcas tu pensamiento con emociones. La muchacha suple sus carencias con inteligencia, con voluntad. Quizás, con terquedad también. Pero a estas alturas tienes que saber lo poco preparada está para el camino que le toca.

—No puedes exigirle más de lo que tiene para dar.

—No voy a hacerlo.

Lydia negó, suspirando.

—Si algo sucede con ella…

—Nada va a suceder.

Arngeir se levantó, despacio. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, observando a la mujer frente a él. Su serio semblante. La determinación que desprendía con cada simple gesto. En cada frase. En su actitud.  La casualidad nunca dejaba de ser una fuerza en el mundo, pero Arngeir estaba casi seguro, de que esta vez, había más.

 

Habían terminado inusualmente temprano aquel día y Arica, que a nadie había encontrado en las habitaciones, había terminado vagando hacia las cocinas, en busca de algo en lo que gastar aquel imprevisto tiempo libre. Para haber sido un sitio al que nunca había prestado mucha atención en su vida, la última experiencia que allí había tenido junto a Lydia no solo había sido reveladora, sino también divertida. Había calidez en aquel lugar. Una sensación de hogar, incluso, siendo la cocina de un monasterio. Paseo sus ojos por la estancia, hasta terminar posando la mirada sobre el especiero asegurado a la piedra, a pocos pasos frente a ella. Tuvo que estirarse para llegar a la hilera de frascos que descansaban sobre el estante de madera. Tomó el que le quedaba a más alcance, bajándolo e intentando descifrar la inscripción sobre aquel amarillento trozo de papel que servía de etiqueta. En cuanto logró remover el duro tapón de madera, el olor le sirvió de respuesta a la pregunta que la tinta gastada ya no podía aclarar. Frutos de enebro, secos y molidos. Arica metió su dedo dentro del frasco, hundiendo la punta en aquel polvillo y apoyándolo después sobre su lengua. Picaba.

—Buenos días, Arica.

La muchacha se giró casi con sorpresa, tapando el frasco entre sus manos.

—Farkas… Buenos días. ¿Sales?

—Es media mañana y pasada ya. Llevamos fuera desde la primera luz.

Arica terminó de ajustar el tapón, sonriendo hacia el guerrero. Se giró, trepando otra vez a las puntas de sus pies y llegando con algo de dificultad al estante. Era cierto que no destacaba en altura, pero la distancia del suelo que aquella balda levantaba, era exagerada. Volvió a Farkas, caminando hacia la mesa donde el hombre soltaba varias liebres, con poco cuidado.

—Veo que tuvieron una mañana productiva.

—La montaña está a rebosar. Si vamos a estar aquí, al menos podemos no comernos el grano de los viejos.

—Monjes, Farkas. Seguramente prefieren esa palabra.

—Oh… es verdad. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. ¿Aela?

—Está fuera. Quería estar un momento a solas. Eso me dijo, antes de mandarme aquí.

El semblante de la muchacha cambió. Se acercó aún más al guerrero.

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No. No lo sé.

—¿Farkas?

—Creo que está un poco molesta.

—¿Molesta? ¿Con algo en particular? ¿Con alguien?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Arica. Nunca sé si tengo que contestarlas todas.

—Puedes no contestarlas si quieres, pero me interesa saber. Si hay algo en que pueda ayudar, quizás.

—Creo que está un poco confundida.

—¿Con?

—Contigo.

Farkas bajó la mirada a los suelos. Arica abrió sus ojos, curiosos.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Quizás no entiende la relación que tienes con Lydia.

—¿Con Lydia? Es mi Edecán. Es mi persona de confianza.

—Creo que le gustas.

—¿A Lydia?

—Eso no lo sé. Hablo de Aela. ¿Quizás le gustas a las dos? Eso sería más complicado ¿No crees?

Farkas nunca había destacado por ser el más rápido en llegar a una idea, pero nadie jamás podía decir que aquel hombre hablaba alguna vez con segundas intenciones. En aquellos temas, solía pecar de ingenuidad, pero lo que estaba claro a los ojos de Arica, era que parecía preocupado por su compañera, y no era del todo consciente del peso que sus palabras podían llevar.

—No lo sé, Farkas. No estoy en sus cabezas. Lo que puedo decirte es que Lydia jamás dio muestra alguna de estar interesada en mí en esas formas…

—Entonces tú y ella…

—Soy su Thane. Es mi Edecán. Y es mi persona de confianza. No hay más que una amistad.

Farkas asintió, casi con una sonrisa, girándose apurado, dejando las cocinas. Se giró justo antes de salir, agachando con rapidez la cabeza a forma de saludo. Arica le sonrió.

Estaba segura que Aela no pretendía que el guerrero corriese a soltar todo aquello cuando había decidido confesarse con él. Pero también era claro que Farkas solo había intentado allí el encontrar soluciones a algo para lo que quizás, carecía de la sensibilidad necesaria para tratar.

Pero aun así, las palabras que le había soltado, la habían dejado pensativa. Que Aela estuviese molesta con ella, por sus tratos con Lydia, indicaba que la cazadora veía algo más entre ellas. Algo que no era cierto. O al menos, no le constaba.

No. Lydia era siempre tan formal, en todo momento. Prácticamente había tenido que ordenarle que se abriese un poco más a ella. Y apenas en los últimos días había logrado que la guerrera bajase un poco la guardia. Si Lydia la hubiese visto en otras maneras, se habría dado cuenta. O al menos eso creía.

Arica se giró, caminando hacia los fondos de las cocinas otra vez.

¿Por qué era aquella parte de la conversación la que más le había quedado resonando dentro?

Farkas acababa de decirle, aunque no literalmente, lo que Aela sentía. Que estuviese molesta por creer que entre ella y Lydia ocurría algo más dejaba mucho al descubierto. Los celos no despertaban dentro cuando alguien solo gustaba. Era cuando se comenzaba a sentir que aquel tipo de sensaciones podían aparecer.

Era cierto que los acontecimientos de la cabaña habían enfriado seriamente las buenas primeras impresiones que Aela le había dejado al comienzo. Pero al fin y al cabo, la cazadora estaba allí, acompañándola en algo que no era su deber, y a estas alturas, ya podía imaginarse con buena claridad lo mucho que aquella mujer odiaba el tener que estar demasiado en un mismo sitio.

Y además, se había disculpado. Había sonado sincera. No había sido un error mediano, el olvidarla en medio de la montaña, pero era cierto que Aela desconocía hasta qué punto Arica ignoraba prácticamente todo lo relacionado a aquel mundo en el que tan pocas semanas llevaba viviendo.

Quizás, podía darle una segunda oportunidad.

Aela le hacía reír. Le gustaba. Y era una de las pocas cosas que no la confundía o la llenaba de miedos. Había dejado todo detrás para poder tener la opción de elegir, de disfrutar. De vivir. Y hasta ahora, todo parecía hundirse más y más en el terreno de la obligación y el deber, de los peligros y lo desconocido. Necesitaba disfrutar de algo. Y quizás la cazadora podía llenar aquella parte de su vida. No lo sabía y no iba a saberlo, hasta darse esa oportunidad.

—Arica…

La muchacha se giró. No había escuchado los pasos, tan metida en sus pensamientos como estaba.

—¿Tienes un momento? Sé que Farkas estuvo aquí…

—Sí, claro. Dime.

Aela suspiró. Avanzó un poco más, quedando a nada de distancia de la muchacha. Le sonrió, con algo de nerviosismo. No era buena tomándose aquel tipo de asuntos con demasiada seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decirme…?

Arica apenas logró terminar la frase. Los labios de Aela cayeron sobre los suyos, y a pesar de que apenas duró un momento, la intensidad no faltó. Abrió sus ojos, en cuanto entendió la mirada de la cazadora sobre ella.

—Eso. Eso era todo lo que quería decir.

Arica asintió. Al menos, tenía que reconocer que la mujer podía ser convincente. Le sonrió, justo antes de adivinarle la intención de volver a besarla. Quizás podía darle una nueva oportunidad. Quizás ver. Entender un poco más. Quizás con más tiempo, podía sentirlo.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

_Como viaja la raíz bajo tierra_

_sin que la hoja lo muestre_

_aun cuando vive de ella._

_Como la savia es río que fluye_

_desde la dureza de la madera,_

_y en lo que crece escondido_

_duerme la fuerza._

Arica entró a su habitación, falta ya de toda energía. Los últimos días habían tenido una intensidad tal, que apenas estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquel monasterio. Se sentía interminable.

Progresos, no creía estar haciendo demasiados. Había logrado soltar aquel sonido, una vez más. Pero de dominarlo a su antojo, lejos estaba. Si había salido, era a causa de que el agotamiento mental y la frustración le habían llegado a tales niveles, que prácticamente se le había escapado del cuerpo.

Al menos, por una vez, no había perdido la consciencia. Había estado cerca, sí. Y habían tenido que dar la lección por terminada, pero parecía que aquel episodio había sido mucho menos violento que los anteriores. Quizás podía tomárselo como un avance.

Se sentó sobre la cama, después de encender la única vela en la habitación. Aunque en su cabeza había mucho por meditar, era lo que pasaba en su pecho lo que siempre terminaba ocupándole los momentos libres. Quizás era la única forma que encontraba de descansar del sabor a inmensidad que todo lo que ocurría últimamente tenía para ella. 

Desde aquel beso de Aela, en las cocinas, que no podía negar haber disfrutado, no todo había seguido el mejor de los caminos. Primero, la impaciencia de la mujer se hacía demasiado visible. Estaba claro que la cazadora ya no quería seguir allí y a veces sentía que la mujer le guardaba algo de resentimiento por no lograr dominar lo que los monjes se esforzaban en enseñarle. Intentaba poner todo de sí en cada día que pasaba, pero algo dentro nunca terminaba de soltarse. Era como si pudiese sentirlo. La molestia. Como si algo no estuviese en su lugar y no hubiera forma de llegar, de acomodarlo. Bien podían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero no podía evitar aquella sensación.

Que Aela a veces la mirase como si el problema fuese su falta de dedicación, no ayudaba en nada a la presión que ya sentía sobre sus hombros. Estaba casi segura de que la cazadora creía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Como tantos. Una constante en su vida, el mundo subestimándola.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirándose sobre la cama.

Y había más, sí. No solo había tenido que soportar aquellas inhumanas lecciones junto a los monjes, o la confusión en la que Aela siempre terminaba arrojándola. Lydia también se estaba comportando en forma extraña y Arica no terminaba de entenderlo.

La guerrera llevaba días poniéndole distancia. Ya no presenciaba las lecciones y apenas le dirigía la palabra. Pasaba horas y más horas en su habitación. O en los patios, golpeando espadas con Farkas. O simplemente dando vueltas por el inmenso monasterio, los divinos sabían haciendo qué. Lydia solo se las ingeniaba para estar en cualquier lugar donde ella no estuviese. Estaba buscando esquivarla, o al menos le costaba entenderlo de otra forma, y por más que pensaba, la razón no se le hacía clara.

La idea de que quizás, Lydia había llegado a enterarse de que lo que ocurría entre ella y Aela se había profundizado, era una que no dejaba de plantarse en su pensamiento. Y aunque la verdad era que lo que ocurría entre las dos mujeres no terminaba siendo demasiado serio, por más que Arica buscaba, no encontraba mejor explicación. No, no la dejaba del todo satisfecha, pero era el único motivo posible que encontraba de momento.

Dos golpes sonaron en su puerta y la muchacha se levantó, casi asustada por aquella interrupción. No llegó a abrir, Aela entró sin más. La sonrisa en su rostro, el barro en sus botas y la capa que aún llevaba atada a sus espaldas delataban que había pasado otro día recorriendo la montaña.

—¿Molesto? —La cazadora fue cerrando despacio, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de Arica.

—No.

Aela hizo una pausa, examinándola.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

—Arica…

La joven Thane había vuelto a sentarse sobre la cama. Aela se acercó, todavía con preguntas en su rostro, hasta alcanzar el costado de Arica y ocuparlo, dejándose caer sobre las pieles con bastante abandono. No hizo más que insistir con su mirada.

—No es nada, Aela.

—Algo es, pareces enojada.

—No lo estoy.

—Arica, por favor, no quiero pasar la noche preguntando. Es más fácil si lo dices.

—No necesitas preguntar si te resulta una molestia.

Aela no contestó, observándola. Arica bajó la mirada, resoplando.

—Lo siento… solo estoy agotada. Y algo preocupada.

—¿Preocupada?

—Por Lydia.

Aela mostró sus blancos dientes, en una sonrisa poco clara. Subió sus dos manos a sus piernas, frotándolas, corriendo la mirada hacia un costado.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, estoy escuchándote.

—¿Con esa actitud?

—Ninguna actitud, Arica. No comiences…

—¿Que no comience qué exactamente?

—Cada vez que tenemos un momento estás con algo de esto. Si te miro en alguna forma. Si digo una palabra y no la otra.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No importa. Dime por qué te preocupa Lydia esta vez.

—¿Esta vez?

—Vas a decirlo o no.

—No lo sé. La noto distante. Lleva los últimos cuatro días apenas hablándome. Me esquiva, lo sé. Y no entiendo por qué.

—Es tu Edecán. Está para protegerte y aquí no corres peligro. Es normal que no tenga mucho que hacer.

—No está para protegerme sin más. No es así como funciona entre nosotras.

—No, ya lo creo.

El tono que Aela había elegido para soltar aquellas palabras no había sido uno que a Arica le cayese en gracia. La muchacha buscó la mirada de la cazadora.

—¿Perdona?

—Tienes un trato bastante suelto con ella. Está claro.

—No quiero ni entender lo que estás intentando decir.

—No creo que necesites demasiado esfuerzo para entenderlo.

—Aela… Ya hablamos esto. Es mi persona de confianza y me importa. —Arica corrió la mirada hacia los suelos, pero sin perder del todo el rostro de la mujer a su costado —¿Crees que sabe lo nuestro?

—Lo nuestro… Si hablas sobre la asiduidad con que nos vemos en estas formas, claro, Arica. Y supongo que se habrá hecho alguna idea, eso lo sé.

Arica volvió a girar su cabeza hacia la mujer, esperando que terminase de explicarse.

—La crucé una de las veces en que dejaba tu habitación y por la manera en que me miró, creo que estaba claro lo que pensaba. Sin olvidar que lleva entrenando con Farkas cada tarde desde hace días…

—¿Y?

—Y no creo que haga falta que te diga que Farkas nunca es bueno manteniendo silencios.

—¿Farkas que sabe?

—No mucho. Solo… esto. Que nos vemos. Nada más.

Arica asintió, con preocupación en su rostro. Era esa entonces, la causa por la cual Lydia había dejado de tratarla con la familiaridad con que habían llegado a tratarse ¿Estaba molesta con ella?

—¿Qué piensas?

—En Lydia.

Aela no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta, impulsiva.

—Sabes, empieza a irritarme un poco.

La mirada gris de Arica se levantó, curiosa.

—¿Irritarte?

—Tú y lo que sea que tienes con tu Edecán.

—No tengo nada fuera de lugar con ella, por última vez. Pero la aprecio. Creí que comenzábamos a entendernos, a tener una amistad.

—No puedes tener una amistad con quien te sirve. No funciona así.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que puedo.

—No terminas de entender. Su función es protegerte. Si pones las emociones en medio, lo único que haces, es hacerle más difícil su trabajo.

—Deja de hablar así.

—Como quieras —Aela se puso de pie, ya sin intentar disimular su molestia. Se acercó hacia la puerta, girándose antes de abrirla —Voy a dormir. Fue largo mi día y asumo que el tuyo también.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, ya no tengo deseo alguno de seguir hablando sobre Lydia.

Arica se quedó con la palabra en la boca. La mujer apenas tardó en atravesar la puerta, cerrando con ganas en cuanto abandonó la habitación.

 

Aela no llegó a dar dos pasos por el corredor, antes de verla. Antes de, prácticamente, chocar con ella. Lydia llegaba, a paso tranquilo, esa postura rígida y excesivamente solemne que solía llevar y que de alguna forma, entre aquellos muros parecía todavía exagerarse aún más.

—Aela.

—Lydia, si no te veo, estoy escuchando sobre ti.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada. La muchacha. La tienes preocupada, quizás quieras explicar el berrinche que le estás haciendo.

Lydia se quedó de pie, viendo a la cazadora cruzar hasta el otro lado del corredor, metiéndose en su habitación. Dejó la mirada en el vacío por un momento, intentando entender el significado de las palabras que la cazadora había soltado. Al fin, se decidió. Dio unos golpes a la puerta de la muchacha y solo abrió en cuanto sintió su voz.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Lydia?

—Si no es buen momento…

—No, pasa. Entra.

La guerrera obedeció, llegando hasta la silla a un costado de la mesa y tomándola, acomodándola frente a la cama. El espacio era más que reducido y no era mucha la distancia a la que las dos quedaron en cuanto Lydia se sentó frente a ella.

Arica se mantenía en silencio.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Algo en el rostro, evidentemente, porque no dejan de hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Lydia la observó, antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Molestar con mi pregunta, no era esa la intención.

—Deja de disculparte por todo.

—Lo… siento.

Arica levantó la mirada, que hasta ese momento, mantenía fija en sus piernas. La guerrera llevaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro, que casi esperaba su permiso. Le sonrió de vuelta.

—No. Está bien. Soy yo. Estoy cansada y…

—Peleaste con ella.

La muchacha hizo silencio. Lydia asintió.

—Entiendo… entonces algo sucede entre ustedes.

La voz de la mujer había sonado ausente, casi como si estuviese hablándose a sí misma. Arica volvió a ella, con algo de sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No lo contaste ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Pensé que Farkas… O quizás lo habías adivinado.

—Mi lugar no es el de sacar conjeturas. Y puedes tener por seguro que no suelo hablar de ti cuando estás ausente. Lo que otros vengan a decir… Poco caso hago, Arica.

—¿Y por qué me esquivas si no es eso?

—¿Crees que estaba esquivándote? —Lydia torció un poco su cabeza —¿Crees que iba a esquivarte por algo así?

—¡No lo sé! Solo sé que llevo días y más días aquí encerrada, tratando de que algo de todo lo que los monjes intentan enseñarme funcione. Que de pronto, desapareciste sin decir una palabra. Me ignoras, ya no apareces en las lecciones y apenas llego a verte alguna que otra vez en el día.

—Arica, no estoy esquivándote… solo…

—¡¿Solo qué?!

Lydia se reclinó sobre el respaldo, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba claro que Arica no parecía estar lidiando del todo bien con la presión, pero quizás no había entendido hasta qué punto le estaba afectando.

—Lo siento. Solo estoy haciendo lo que creí que era mejor… Arngeir…

—¿Arngeir? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Tuvimos una conversación. No estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que actué cuando… cuando te saqué de allí, el día en que te desmayaste.

—¿Qué conversación?

—Me pidió que no interfiriese. Que necesitabas esto. Que si quería ayudarte…

—Acabas de decirme, literalmente, que no hablas de mí en mi ausencia.

—No fui yo… fue él quien me llamó.

—También acabas de decir que no haces caso a lo que los demás puedan decir de mí.

—No es eso… No es así. El cree que lo mejor para ti en este caso, era mi ausencia.

—¿Y desde cuándo los demás tienen que decidir qué es mejor o no para mí sin que yo tenga voz en el asunto?

—Lo siento, no lo pensé en esa forma… solo estaba intentando…

—Hacer lo que creías mejor para mí. Sin consultarme.

—Lo siento.

Arica se levantó, dando apenas dos pasos y llegando a la mesa. Sintió la silla arrastrarse a sus espaldas. Se giró, Lydia estaba de pie, observándola.

—Arica, no te enfades. No lo hice con mala intención. Lo siento. Debería haber hablado contigo. No voy a volver a cometer el mismo error.

—No… Está bien. Estoy segura que tenías buenas intenciones. Siempre las tienes. Creo que estoy algo saturada.

—Quizás deberías descansar. Al menos un día.

—Necesito alguien de mi lado. Alguien en quien pueda confiar.

Lydia bajó la mirada. Quiso decir, pero Arica aún no había terminado.

—Toda mi vida, cada persona que conocí, parecía saber mejor que yo lo quera bueno y lo que no para mí.

—Lo sé.

—Apenas entiendo todo lo que está sucediendo. Y es evidente que juego un papel. No sé bien aún cuanta importancia tiene y si voy a poder desempeñarlo con soltura… Pero lo que sé —La muchacha dio un paso hacia delante, quedando a nada de la guerrera —Es que sea cual sea el camino, voy a ser yo quien lo elija. No los Dioses. No los monjes. Ningún Jarl. Ninguna profecía. Yo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decidir por mí. No te pedí que me dejases sola.

Los ojos de Lydia la buscaron, casi con prisa, clavándose en la mirada de la joven. En lo que acababa de decir.

—No lo hice. No estás en peligro aquí. Y siempre estuve cerca, juro que estuve atenta.

—No me refiero a eso.

—No estás sola…

—Lo estoy. Tú eres en quien confío.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio se instaló entre las dos. Arica no esperaba soltar todo lo que había soltado. Lydia no esperaba escucharlo, ni tampoco, dejar en el aire aquella pregunta. Ninguna bajó la mirada.

—No… no lo sé… solo es así.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que era Aela lo que me había alejado?

Arica abrió sus labios. Nada salió. Tuvo que soltar alguna palabra antes de que el silencio se hiciese demasiado incómodo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Estás segura?

Una pausa más. Lydia podía sentir la ansiedad trepando por su estómago y si en aquel momento alguien le hubiese preguntado qué era lo que estaba haciendo, no habría sabido que contestar.

—No entiendo que preguntas.

—Pregunto por la razón por la cual crees que algo así debería molestarme hasta ese punto. Sí, sabes bien que no solemos llevarnos. Pero tampoco nos guardamos rencores. Y sí, no necesito decirte lo poco apropiada que Aela puede ser para ti —Lydia levantó su mano, haciendo un gesto para silenciar a la muchacha que estaba a punto de objetarla —Pero sabes que sé mantenerme en mi lugar.

—Nunca dije lo contrario.

—¿Entonces por qué? Estabas convencida de que era por eso…

—Y no lo era. Solo… me equivoqué.

Lydia dio el último paso que quedaba entre las dos, apenas dejando distancia. Arica sintió sus latidos acelerándose en su pecho. Casi como si se despertasen de golpe. No entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar allí pero una ansiedad imposible de gobernar le había nacido por dentro. La guerrera no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Arica no hacía esfuerzo alguno por esquivarla. No duró más que un instante, o eso le pareció, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, aquel verde oscuro en sus ojos se apagó de pronto. La sintió retroceder, alejarse. Incluso antes de que la mujer diese un solo paso hacia atrás.

—Voy a dejarte descansar. Si mañana quieres que te acompañe...

—Sí… sí quiero.

—Bien. Allí voy a estar.

Lydia dejó la habitación. Arica se quedó de pie, observando la puerta, intentando entender que acababa de suceder. No podía explicarlo en palabras y parecía como si se desvaneciese entre sus dedos, aquel instante. Había ocurrido, podía jurarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo nombrarlo.

 

Lydia tuvo que frenarse un momento, en cuanto la puerta cerró a sus espaldas. La mirada algo perdida. La confusión en su cabeza. Lo que acababa de hacer allí dentro había sido completamente inapropiado. No entendía ni siquiera cual había sido su intención al entrar. Algo en las palabras de la cazadora la había encendido. Y después, el tono de Arica. No solo le había afectado el entender que se había equivocado al dejar que el monje la apartase de su deber, al no hablar primero con ella. La frase que la joven había usado.

_No te pedí que me dejases sola._

No lo había hecho, por los nueve que no. Nunca. A pesar de tomar distancia, había estado bien pendiente de cada paso que Arica había tenido que dar. Se había mantenido cerca, cuidando que Arngeir fuese fiel a su promesa, que no la exigiese de más, que no la dañase en ninguna forma.

Se alejó, caminando hacia el fondo del corredor, sin rumbo fijo. Lo que menos quería era que por cualquier razón, Arica saliese de sus habitaciones para encontrarla allí, de pie, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo que seguía creciendo dentro, extendiéndose cada vez más. No le gustaba. Sentir que no tenía control sobre una parte de sí misma, no importase cuan ínfima, era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero estaba ocurriendo. Había dicho lo que no debía decir allí dentro, sin poder contener su lengua. La había cuestionado con insistencia. Y después, aquel instante. Había querido llegar a sus labios. Lo había hecho, no podía negarlo. No podía negárselo. Era lo que había sucedido allí dentro.

Y lo peor de todo había sido sentir que Arica lo hubiese querido también.

Lydia volvió a frenarse. Estaba ya en medio del monasterio, frente a las inmensas puertas que eran la entrada a Alto Hrothgar. Se giró, mirando hacia el largo corredor que acababa de recorrer.

Había querido besarla.

Había insistido con sus preguntas porque quería escucharlo. Quería saber. Quería entender si Arica la había pensado así también. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle lo que realmente ocurría con Aela? Y la frase que la cazadora le había soltado. ¿Era por ella que habían peleado?

No podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que podía entender, era la forma en que Arica la había mirado. Sus ojos grises inmensos, casi esperándola. Preguntándole todo. Diciéndole todo a la vez.

Había querido besarla.

Lydia dio un paso hacia delante. Y otro. Y en un instante, se encontró volviendo por ella. Volviendo hacia ella. Con todas las ansias en la garganta. El corazón desbocado en el pecho y todas las ganas en su estómago.

Tenía que hacerlo. Era inevitable. No podía seguir conteniéndolo dentro.

No le quedaba mucha distancia cuando escuchó la madera arrastrándose sobre el suelo de piedra. Aminoró el paso. Aela volvía a salir de su habitación, cruzando el corredor y golpeando la misma puerta a la que ella se dirigía. La vio entrar. La vio desaparecer de allí.

Y todo el peso del mundo le cayó sobre las botas. La garganta se le secó de golpe y algo en sus entrañas comenzó a arder con violencia.

No se frenó hasta llegar a su propia puerta. Hasta entrar y cerrarla. Hasta caer de espaldas sobre su cama. La mirada al techo. Los latidos agotados.

Tendría que haberlo hecho. Tendría que haberla besado.

 

 

 


	29. Capítulo XXIX

_Y renunciando a los mares_

_levantamos un pueblo entero_

_con la madera de nuestros barcos._

_Nos quedaba navegar la tierra._

_Nos quedaba conocer el horizonte._

 

Habían dejado el monasterio bien temprano aquella mañana, saliendo con las primeras luces. Y antes de que el sol terminase de acomodarse sobre sus cabezas, llegaban al Paraje de Ivar. La Sangre de Dragón necesitaba probarse, Arngeir lo había puesto en esas palabras, y para ello, el anciano los enviaba a recuperar el mítico cuerno de Jurgen, Llamador del Viento. Hacia el norte, hacia Morthal. Hacia Ustengrav, un viaje que podía llevar días y más días.

Lydia se había quedado atrás, en los establos, preparando las monturas y asegurándose de que les habían dado buen trato durante su ausencia. Aunque también, se había buscado aquel momento de soledad.

No se le estaba haciendo fácil. No después de la intensa situación que había vivido en el monasterio. Y aunque intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo cerca que había estado de estropearlo todo, le costaba.

Casi todo lo que llevaba de su vida adulta, Lydia lo había pasado exigiéndose. Entrenándose. Preparándose. Apenas se había permitido distracciones. Había soportado la lejanía con su familia. Había dedicado todo su tiempo, todo lo que era y lo que sabía, a servir. A llegar al camino que ahora tenía delante. Y había estado demasiado cerca de arriesgarlo todo.

Nunca había tenido grandes aspiraciones, era cierto. El único oficio que su padre le había legado, era la espada. Tal cual como su abuelo había enseñado a su padre. Y así, seguramente, hasta los primeros tiempos. Eran nórdicos de las viejas comarcas. Hijos del cielo. Guerreros de pura cepa y siempre forasteros en cualquier tierra. El honor antes que la gloria. La familia antes que la fortuna. Talos antes que el Emperador. Algo que su padre le había marcado a fuego.

El pan en la mesa nunca había faltado en su hogar, pero tampoco había sobrado demasiado. No era algo que la hubiese apenado jamás. Lydia nunca había pretendido más que lo necesario. Conocía el lugar que alguien de su clase debía ocupar y jamás había dedicado tiempo en cuestiones filosóficas sobre esos asuntos. Tarea de bardos y poetas el despotricar. De sabios y estudiosos el de filosofar. Ella, era una guerrera y lo que la ocupaba iba siempre atado a su cinto o colgando a sus espaldas.

Sí, Lydia se encontraba a gusto en aquel terreno. No había tenido elección, era cierto. El legado familiar había caído sobre su cabeza sin que pudiese decir mucho contra ello. La primogénita, y para más peso, su madre nunca había tenido un solo varón. Todas las expectativas de su padre habían caído sobre ella y aunque en su momento, se había revelado contra aquella imposición de la peor de las maneras, al final, había aprendido su lección. Le había salido caro, sí, pero había aprendido. Y había aceptado su destino. Y desde la aceptación, con el pasar de los años, también había aprendido a querer aquella vida. A apropiarse de ella.

Solo una vez en su vida se había arriesgado a lo distinto, desafiado la voluntad de su padre, de su familia. De los Dioses quizás también. Solo una vez se había atrevido a desviarse del camino que tan preparado le habían tenido desde su primer latido en aquel mundo.  Y no había salido bien. Había puesto toda su confianza en alguien más. Alguien a quien creía conocer. Alguien a quien había querido sin reservas. Alguien a quien había pensado en dárselo todo y que al final, la había traicionado, casi arrebatándole su futuro entero y por poco, su vida.

Lydia había aprendido la lección, sí. Tarde, y con dolor, pero la había aprendido. Le había costado vergüenza y castigo, y aquel destierro que ya le parecía una vida entera. Pero se había jurado y perjurado que nunca más iba a volver a dar un solo paso en falso. Y hasta hacía muy poco, la guerrera había estado completamente segura de que no iba a volver a dejarse llevar por algo tan volátil, tan efímero y tan cambiante, como podían ser los sentimientos. Y aunque la nórdica mujer lejos estaba aún de reconocer que eso era lo que parecía estar despertándole por dentro, sí sabía que algo ocurría. Todo su cuerpo le avisaba, cada vez que tenía a la muchacha cerca. Era como si reconociese aquel peligro. No. No podía volver a estropearlo todo. No podía tener que volver a empezar.

Terminó de ensillar su enorme caballo, sin apurarse. Ninguno de los demás parecía haber acabado y seguramente, con el sol ya tan arriba, iban a terminar comiendo allí antes de volver al camino. En algún momento habían pensado en la posibilidad de hacer noche en el Paraje, volver hacia Carrera Blanca y desde allí, seguir hacia Morthal. Era el camino menos esforzado, aunque el más largo. Lo habían tomado en consideración hasta cruzar con el primer aldeano. Las malas nuevas les habían hecho cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Los Capas de la Tormenta habían atacado uno de los campamentos imperiales al sur de Carrera Blanca, justo antes de llegar al Rio Blanco. Toda la zona estaba convulsionada y elegir esa ruta, era sumar preocupaciones que de momento, podían esquivar. El Jarl no se había pronunciado por un bando u otro y cualquier incidente a estas alturas podía tener consecuencias diplomáticas impredecibles. Aun si los involucrados no eran más que la simple guardia de una incipiente Thane y la causa, defender sus propios cuellos. No. Era mejor hacia el oeste. Mientras más lejos pudiesen mantenerse de la revuelta, mejor.

El caballo se sacudió, dando un suave relincho. Lydia apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su cuello, acariciándolo con fuerza.

—Tranquilo… ya lo sé. Tienes ganas ¿Verdad? Es demasiado sin andar…

Y un relincho más.

Las alforjas pesaban, pero el viaje hasta Morthal no era corto y si tomaban la ruta oeste, como al final habían decidido, iban a necesitar una buena cantidad de provisiones. Salvando las pocas granjas perdidas, no había demasiados lugares en los cuales pudiesen reabastecerse.

Lo último que hizo, fue abrir su bolsa. La que llevaba al cinto, y la más pequeña también, la que siempre mantenía escondida entre la piel de su armadura. Su última paga se había esfumado ya y lo que quedaba era lo poco que había juntado en los últimos meses. Si hubiesen tenido algo de tiempo, habría tomado algún encargo en aquel lugar. Pero las monedas iban a tener que esperar hasta que llegasen a los pantanos. Aquella zona estaba bien lejos de ser la preferida de las caravanas, el terreno era difícil en los alrededores y la mayor parte del año, las nevadas eran intensas. Los nueve sabían que allí, siempre había alguna necesidad. Una mano extra en el aserradero. Una partida de caza para mantener a raya a los lobos y osos que plagaban los alrededores. O al menos, un viajero dispuesto a acarrear con alguna que otra correspondencia. Sí. En cuanto llegasen a Morthal, iba a encontrar la forma de volver a rellenar la bolsa.

Y con eso era todo.

Las monturas estaban listas. Las alforjas, llenas y acomodadas. Llevaba suficientes pieles para pasar las noches a la intemperie y comida de sobra, incluso si el viaje terminaba alargándose.

Lydia se plantó en medio del establo, sus dos manos a la cintura, su mirada paseando entre su montura y la robusta yegua de Arica.

Arica.

En apenas semanas, la muchacha había cambiado por completo su vida. Y no parecía que hubiese terminado de hacerlo. Sus suertes habían quedado atadas y aunque Lydia quería esforzarse por que aquel nudo entre ellas no fuese más que el lazo que une a un Edecán con su Thane, comenzaba a entender que quizás, era tarde para ello. Quizás, la intensa preocupación que le daba vuelta el estómago cada vez que Arica estaba en peligro, no tenía que ver solo con su deber, no. Quizás, los negros humores que se le despertaban contra la cazadora poco tenían que ver con las intenciones que Aela guardase o no. Quizás no solo había querido besarla porque la encontraba placentera a la vista, claro que no.

Sentía celos del lugar que Aela ocupaba en la vida de Arica. Sentía culpa por los sentimientos que se le despertaban. Sentía. Esa era la palabra. La estaba sintiendo, y no tenía idea como frenar aquello.

 

Arica observaba a la cazadora, sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra. La mujer había insistido en ser ella quien negociase con el posadero y aunque en un primer momento había intentado oponerse, Aela podía ser más que insistente cuando quería. Había terminado cediendo, en parte porque llevarle la contraria nunca terminaba saliéndole bien con aquella mujer. Y en parte, porque bien vacía estaba su bolsa y estaba segura de que la cazadora, al final, podía conseguir un mejor trato que ella.

Desde que había dejado su hogar, mucho había aprendido. No era fácil para alguien que nunca antes en su vida había tenido que preocuparse por los asuntos más prácticos y mundanos, de un momento a otro encontrarse en aquella dura realidad sin más que lo que llevaba puesto y el ingenio que podía salirle.

Pero Arica aprendía, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Intentaba comprender, siempre. Las costumbres de las gentes. Las formas.

Su situación había cambiado tan radicalmente en apenas dos meses que todavía peleaba por dentro con todo. No era fácil amoldar el pensamiento en tan corto tiempo. Había mañanas en las que todavía despertaba entre ruidos y olores que ya no seguían siendo parte de su vida y que, probablemente, nunca iban a volver a serlo.

Sintió la voz de la cazadora, aquel tono que ya le empezaba a conocer. Tan calmado, pero tan, tan persuasivo.

Aela.

Aela era todo un cambio, sí. Si no hubiese terminado huyendo de su hogar, jamás habría llegado a conocer a alguien así, eso, lo tenía bien claro.

Era llamativa. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijese, tenía ojos y sabía usarlos, pero si le hubiese hecho alguna falta, con solo ver la forma en que las gentes solían girar las cabezas en cuanto Aela atravesaba una puerta, cualquier duda hubiese quedado disipada. Y no solo era su belleza lo que llamaba la atención. Aquel rojo encendido en sus cabellos o su tez cobriza. Su altura o su porte. Eran también esas formas que la cazadora llevaba, tan seguras y a la vez, tan livianas. Esa desfachatez al hablar, que aunque nunca causaba rechazo, tampoco dejaba indiferente. Arica comenzaba a sospechar que la inevitable atracción que Aela parecía despertar tenía mucho más que ver con su actitud que con su apariencia. Y empezaba a entender también, que aquello era algo de lo que la cazadora era bien consciente. Algo de lo que incluso a veces, se aprovechaba.

Y sin que hiciese mucho esfuerzo, su pensamiento se movió hacia Lydia. Que diferentes eran. Si Aela podía atraer todas las miradas en cuanto pisaba una sala, Lydia atraía silencios. Nunca buscaba llamar la atención. Siempre elegía la mesa más alejada. El rincón menos iluminado. Las palabras más cortas. Donde Aela hablaba, Lydia solía escuchar. La guerrera huía de cualquier reconocimiento pero jamás del deber. Era a veces, algo tosca, y siempre que no estaba con su espada encima, o en medio de sus tareas, daba la impresión de sentirse fuera de su sitio. Y esa seriedad que jamás perdía. Hasta entonces, solo la había visto salirse de aquella rectitud cuando algo parecía enojarla al punto de que se le hacía imposible mantenerlo dentro. Y resultaba ser que aquel algo, era frecuentemente ella.

Arica comenzaba a sentir que todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, Lydia parecía tomárselo cada vez más en serio. Sentía que la guerrera iba siempre un poco más allá. No podía estar completamente segura de hasta donde llegaban sus obligaciones o no. Era algo nuevo para ella y nadie se lo había explicado demasiado al detalle, pero estaba segura de que la nórdica mujer iba siempre un poco más allá, que Lydia no solo buscaba cumplir con su deber sin más. No en vano Aela lo había verbalizado, en más de una ocasión. _La extra_ _ña relación que tienes con tu Edecán._ Lo veía, por momentos. Como aquel día en la montaña, la mirada en sus ojos, en cuanto el peligro había pasado. Su enojo. Todos los pequeños detalles, aquí o allá.

Arica pasó sus dedos por la bonita capa que llevaba encima, casi sin darse cuenta. Era la capa que Lydia se había ocupado de conseguirle, incluso cuando ella había estado casi cuatro días apenas dirigiéndole la palabra.

Y lo que había sucedido en su habitación.

Los últimos días en el monasterio apenas le habían dado tiempo de pensarlo. O mejor, habían sido la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo. Su mirada, otra vez. Esa mirada que Lydia a veces le daba, y que aquel día, había sido inmensa. Esos dos pasos. Todavía recordaba la violencia con que su corazón había comenzado a latir en el instante en que Lydia se había quedado estática frente a ella. Y no había durado más que un suspiro.

Arica no sabía demasiado sobre romances ni nada cercano a esas esferas. No fuera de sus libros, y lentamente, iba comprendiendo que toda la tinta que había leído sobre aquellos asuntos distaba bastante de la realidad. Con Aela, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Todo había sido nuevo. Se había dejado llevar, intentando encontrar en aquella aventura las mismas emociones que en su otra vida le habían despertado el escaparse de su monótona realidad gracias a sus libros. Las circunstancias eran un poco diferente a lo que en aquella época había imaginado, sí. Para comenzar, jamás había creído que iba a poder mantener una relación de aquel tipo con una mujer. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Arica sabía que su destino era, un matrimonio noble. Y la nobleza podía tolerar aquellas prácticas entre los comunes, pero no era algo que dejasen que ocurriese entre los suyos.

Pero Arica era libre ahora. Libre de estar con quién sintiese, poco importaba que piel vistiera. Libre de probar cada camino. Libre de elegir. Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensarlo antes de que la cazadora se apareciese frente a ella. Y Aela deslumbraba, sí. Pocos eran los que de primeras no quedaban con la mirada clavada en aquella mujer. La mirada y el pensamiento. Arica no había podido hacer mucho, y antes de darse cuenta, algo pasaba entre ellas. ¿Qué? Todavía no lo tenía muy en claro.

La mesa retumbó. Arica se sobresaltó, corriendo la mirada a su costado. Farkas le sonreía. Un jarro en su mano, que acababa de apoyar con poca delicadeza. El guerrero terminó de pasar por encima del banco, sentándose y acto seguido, dando un alargado trago a la bebida que acababa de conseguir.

—¿No es algo temprano, Farkas?

Arica lo soltó con suavidad. Tenían un buen viaje delante y hacerlo bajo los efectos del alcohol no le parecía lo más sabio. Farkas mostró una sonrisa, entre sus mojadas barbas.

—Es solo sidra.

—Es… la sidra lleva agua de vida.

—¿Lleva?

—Claro. Está hecha de fruta fermentada. Los azúcares se dejan pasar y después de un tiempo, ya tienes el agua fuerte.

—Pero apenas se siente.

—El sabor dulce ayuda a disimularlo… y además, no es tan fuerte como lo que lleva aguas ardientes.

—Eah, Arica. Ya lo estás diciendo. Es apenas levantarme un poco el espíritu.

La muchacha se sonrió, negando. Después de todo, si solo iba a ser ese jarro, difícil era que hiciese mucho efecto en un hombre del tamaño de Farkas. Le vio otra vez la sonrisa amplia, antes de que se perdiese, nariz y todo, en la dulce bebida.

Aela se acercaba a la mesa, una bandeja en su mano, con varios cortes de queso y una hogaza de pan casi entera. La apoyó cerca del guerrero, pero no ocupó lugar junto a ellos, sino que dio vuelta, llegando hasta Arica. La muchacha levantó la mirada. Aela hizo un gesto que poco tardó en entender. La llamaba.

Farkas apenas notó a las dos mujeres alejándose, ocupado como estaba con su sidra y con el tentador aperitivo que acababan de ponerle delante.

 

—¿Qué sucede?

Arica apenas tardó en soltar la pregunta, en cuanto se frenaron las dos, en el angosto y mal iluminado corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones de la posada.

—Nada. Solo quería un momento contigo.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—Quiero decir, pensé que sucedía algo malo.

Aela entrecerró sus ojos, torciendo apenas su cabeza, y una mueca que no llegaba a ser de decepción pero que bastante cerca estaba, se fue formando en su boca. Arica la vio hurgar en uno de los muchos bolsos de cuero que la cazadora llevaba enganchados a su cinto.

—Prueba.

La muchacha bajó la mirada. Aela extendía su mano abierta hacia ella.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu prueba.

Arica tuvo que subir la mirada una vez más, antes de aceptar la invitación.

—Arica, es comida. No estoy envenenándote ni nada parecido.

—¡No estaba diciendo nada similar!

—Por los nueve, mujer. No me tienes ni un poco de confianza ¿Verdad?

La muchacha clavó sus ojos grises sobre los de la cazadora, sin pestañar. Abrió su boca, metiéndose aquel duro bocado sin mostrar duda.

Dulce. Miel. Miel y menta.

—No es para morder. No se hace mucho, pero algunos todavía tienen la costumbre. Mi madre solía endurecer la miel así, cuando yo era niña. Me encantaba. ¿A que sabe bien?

Arica se sonrió, asintiendo con ganas. Era cierto, sabía bien.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, Aela la besó. Fue un beso corto. Intenso. Rápido. Pero alcanzó para que Arica terminase con sus espaldas contra la pared de madera, atrapada entre ella y el firme cuerpo de Aela, que la observaba, en silencio.

—Sabe bien…

—¿El beso o el dulce?

Arica bajó la mirada, algo confundida aún. Había ruido, en su interior, un ruido que nunca terminaba de entender. Últimamente le pasaba. Cuando Aela se acercaba en aquellas formas, por alguna razón, Arica se sentía en falta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues aquí?

—Sí. Lo siento.

—Sabes… podemos tomarnos un momento. Tú y yo. No hay necesidad de que no tengamos una pausa. Podríamos pasar la noche aquí.

—Lydia dijo que prefería adelantar camino mientras nos dure el buen tiempo.

—Y si tú quieres, puedes decirle que prefieres descansar. Porque ya sabes. Tú eres su Thane y todo lo demás. Y podríamos tener un momento. Tú y yo.

—¿Un momento?

—Arica… Por los nueve. Ya no sé cómo decirte que muero de ganas por dormir contigo.

La joven abrió sus ojos, enteros, todo lo que le era posible. La mirada de Aela no la dejaba. A pesar del bajo tono con el que la cazadora había soltado aquella frase, su voz había sido tan intensa, tan cargada, que Arica apenas había tardado en sentir el calor en todo su rostro.

Aela dejó escapar una risa suave.

—Puedes quedarte callada si quieres, pero los colores que estás levantando están hablando por ti.

Arica tomó aire.

—No.

—¿No?

—No, no es eso. Mi color. Quiero decir. Dormir.

—¿Eh?

La muchacha levantó la mirada al techo, dándose un momento.

—Quiero decir, mi color es porque no me esperaba que dijeses algo así.

—Arica. Tú me gustas. Y yo, creo que a ti también. O al menos así te comportas. Desde el primer día.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? Sé que en el pasado no estuve bien. Pero me disculpé contigo.

—No es eso.

—¿Y entonces por qué sigues huyendo?

—Aela, ni siquiera sé que somos. 

—¿Qué quieres que seamos?

—No lo sé. Yo… no lo sé. Todavía no sé qué es lo que siento.

—Siempre terminas esquivándome y yo ya no comprendo que sucede. Hay mucho que no soy, es cierto. Pero algo tengo, y es el ser frontal. Tú me gustas. Quiero estar contigo. Y si yo te gusto, no entiendo qué es lo que nos sigue frenando.

—Aela... escucha...

La cazadora parecía molesta. Uno de sus brazos se había apoyado contra la pared de madera, por encima de Arica. Su mirada ya no se clavaba sobre la de ella. Se desviaba, hacia los suelos, hacia los costados.

—Espera, no te pongas así. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Difícil es que no me gustases. Lo sabes. Creo que sabes el efecto que causas.

Una mirada en blanco de la cazadora, y parecía que el orgullo herido ardía un poco menos.

—Mira… quizás tendríamos que haber hablado antes pero yo es que, no sé cómo tratar estos asuntos.

—¿Qué asuntos?

—Dormir contigo. Lo que dijiste.

—No entiendo.

—Aela, no estoy lista para algo así. Yo… sabes, nunca antes.

—¿Nunca antes…?

—Estuve con nadie. Hasta el día en la cabaña, incluso lo poco que sucedió contigo allí, fue nuevo para mí. Me siento la criatura más tonta del planeta hablando de esto y prefiero simplemente no hacerlo. Solo… es una explicación. Para que puedas entender por qué mis tiempos son… tan largos.

Aela había dado un paso hacia atrás, intentando atajar la marea de palabras que Arica acababa de soltar. Tuvo que tomarla del brazo justo a último momento, para evitar que la joven terminase escapando.

—Arica, espera… espera. No puedes soltarme eso y dejarme aquí.

—¿Qué más voy a decir? Ya lo sabes. Ya está. No es algo que me apetezca demasiado conversar.

—Está bien. No es necesario que ahondemos. Pero no te vayas así.

—¿Qué?

Otra vez, el rostro de Arica se teñía de color.

—Que lo siento. Lo de la cabaña. Y hoy. Yo… no me imagine que fuese así. Creí… No lo sé. Sinceramente, ni siquiera lo pensé. Lo siento.

—No importa.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Sí. Estamos bien. Solo… volvamos al salón. Lydia debe estar preguntándose qué es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Y no queremos hacerla esperar, queda claro.

Por un momento, Aela leyó las ganas de Arica de decir algo más, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. El sonido de una puerta y la inconfundible voz de la guerrera, pidiendo bebida al posadero, se llevó por completo la atención de la muchacha. Aela se quedó allí, viéndola marchar. Se preguntó si Arica lo notaba. La sonrisa que se le salía o esas ansias que eran tan claras, de buscarla. No. No parecía que ninguna de las dos fuese del todo consciente de lo que les crecía entre medio, pero para ella, quedaba más que claro. Era ya, imposible no verlo.


	30. Capítulo XXX

_El sueño del Amaranto  
_ _que teje y desteje  
_ _todos los sueños.  
_ _Que con su primera voz  
_ _los levanta,  
_ _y deja vacío.  
_ _Que con sus mil dedos  
_ _los apaga,  
_ _y viene la muerte._

Les había tomado casi cinco días completos el llegar al límite de la Marca de Hjaal. Toda la comarca seguía estando bajo el dominio de la Legión y las patrullas imperiales habían ido convirtiéndose lentamente en parte del paisaje a medida que avanzaban más y más hacia la capital.

Aquella zona era bien conocida por sus peligrosos pantanos, lo intransitables que podían volverse los caminos y las incansables lluvias, las cuales llevaban teniendo que aguantar los últimos dos días.

No había sido un viaje sencillo.

Se apuraron los cuatro a meterse en las ruinas. Llevaban ya buen rato buscando donde pasar la noche y aquel refugio parecía la mejor opción.

La vieja torre estaba casi destruida pero era claro que seguía siendo usada por quienes transitaban aquel camino. Los tablones que alguna vez habían sido suelo para un segundo piso seguían, sorprendentemente, estando en buena forma, y la mayor parte de la pared de piedra que cubría el lado desde donde soplaba el viento, estaba entera. Iba a servir.

Tiraron de los caballos, obligándolos a quedar bajo aquel techo. Farkas y Aela comenzaron a bajar las alforjas, mientras Arica intentaba encontrar suficientes maderos secos como para que pudiesen comenzar un fuego. Lydia atravesó el arco de piedra que quedaba al fondo de la estancia y separaba el resto de la torre de una acotada habitación. Probablemente un almacén, una bodega. Algo similar. Estaba entera y era perfecta para estirar allí los sacos.

—¿Quien primero, Aela? Dentro está seco y no hay más entradas que esta.

—Empezaste tú anoche.

Lydia asintió, volviendo a su caballo, removiendo las pieles que seguían enganchadas a la silla y echando la más gastada de ellas sobre el lomo del animal, que apenas se movió. Levantó el resto de su equipaje del suelo, acarreándolo hacia la habitación. Arica la observó de reojo. Desde que habían dejado el monasterio Lydia no parecía terminar de sentirse a gusto cuando Arica estaba muy cerca.

Era cierto que no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para nada más que andar sobre las monturas. Viajaban de sol a sol, haciendo varios trayectos a pie de tanto en tanto para no cansar a los caballos. Con apenas los descansos justos para comer o darse un respiro. Era un ritmo agotador. En donde los encontrase la noche, armaban campamento. Y habían estado turnándose de dos en dos para las guardias. Farkas y Lydia por un lado, ella y Aela por el otro. Con todo eso, poco era el tiempo que quedaba para conversar y menos que menos, sobre ciertos asuntos.

Y como si no le alcanzase ya con eso, Arica también tenía que preocuparse por Aela. Las palabras que habían intercambiado en la posada, antes de comenzar el viaje, parecían haber calado hondo en la mujer. No llegaba a tratarla diferente, o al menos no completamente, pero Aela tampoco parecía estar del todo cómoda con la situación. Y a eso se sumaba lo que Arica empezaba a sentir dentro. Como si toda la excitación, todas las ganas que había sentido en un principio, se habían ido desinflando lentamente y no terminaba de entender la razón.

Se les notaba. Se notaba que algo no estaba encajando allí. Cada noche que se quedaban montando guardia junto al fuego había sido un poco más incómoda que la anterior. No lograban encontrar una conversación que se hiciese sincera y los silencios en los que caían nunca eran confortables. Se sentían forzados. Asfixiantes.

Arica observó a la guerrera desapareciendo por el umbral de piedra hacia la única estancia de la torre. Todavía ni siquiera habían comenzado a preparar la cena y Lydia ya había dado las buenas noches. La había notado cansada de más aquel día, era cierto, pero aunque la guerrera no parecía ser muy voraz con la comida, nunca la veía saltar una cena. Un almuerzo. Un desayuno. Incluso en eso, lo metódico de su personalidad prevalecía.

  
Farkas había comenzado a despellejar los flacos conejos que habían logrado cazar por el camino. No había sido el mejor día pero tampoco el peor y aún si no eran abundantes en carnes, metiéndolos en la olla, iban a dejar buen sabor al resto del guisado.

Aela parecía estar encargándose aquella noche de las monturas. Se turnaban, los cuatro, para alimentarlos, para mantener un ojo en las herraduras, buscarles las típicas heridas de los caminos y asegurar que las bestias siguiesen estando en buena salud. Arica aún no sabía mucho de aquellos menesteres pero paso a paso, aprendía. Intentaba hacerse útil en lo que podía y cuando no, intentaba prestar atención.

Se alejó hacia el fuego que el guerrero poco había tardado en encender, sentándosele cerca. Desenfundó su cuchillo y sin más, comenzó a picar las verduras que Aela decía haber conseguido a buen precio en una de las granjas que habían cruzado. La muchacha no estaba muy segura de que la cazadora hubiese comprado aquellos alimentos, pero se lo había dejado pasar. Un par de patatas y algunas zanahorias definitivamente no iban a llevar a la miseria a un granjero, aunque esperaba que Aela realmente hubiese dejado las monedas que decía haber soltado por la comida.

—¿Que es eso?

Arica volvió de su pensamiento, la mirada hacia Farkas, que tenía el disgusto marcado en su rostro.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes?

—Eso. Lo que tienes en tu mano.

La muchacha bajó la mirada. Una zanahoria. Nada más. La levantó, hacia el hombre.

—¿Esto? Es una zanahoria, Farkas… ¿No te apetecen?

—En tu otra mano.

La joven Thane volvió a mirar.

—¿Mi cuchillo? ¿De eso hablas?

—Eso no es un cuchillo, Arica. _Esto_ es un cuchillo.

Farkas lo levantó. La hoja de acero brilló, reflejando las llamas. Arica lo observó. El precioso mango, de un hueso oscuro y labrado, parecía ser obra de un artesano experimentado. Se notaba. De lejos. Miró hacia Farkas, y otra vez hacia el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano, la hoja apuntando al cielo. Era cierto que impresionaba.

—Es… muy bonito. Sí.

—¿Bonito? —Farkas volvió la mirada hacia su cuchillo, como si lo inspeccionase por primera vez. —Se supone que es amenazante, no bonito, Arica.

—Lo siento. Si lo es, también. Hablaba del mango. La hoja es sin lugar a dudas una de las más amenazantes que vi.

El guerrero asintió.

—Dame un momento.

Arica lo vio ponerse en pie, enérgico. Alejarse hacia sus alforjas, que descansaban contra la pared de piedra. Lo vio rebuscar en ellas y al fin, volver a paso rápido.

—Toma. Este es un buen cuchillo. Puede que no sea un cuchillo digno de una Thane. Pero es bastante mejor que esa cosa de hierro con la que andas.

Farkas estiró su mano. El cuchillo que ofrecía era de mucho menor tamaño que el suyo, pero sin duda, más que adecuado para las manos de Arica. No tenía demasiado adorno. Una sencilla banda de lo que parecía ser plata, pero que una mirada más cercana mostraba que era más bien alpaca. El mango algo rugoso, de asta de ciervo, pero bien acabado.

—Farkas… no es necesario.

—No le doy uso. Y es bastante triste que un acero hecho para servir pase los días metido en una bolsa de cuero. Es buen cuchillo, y se ajusta a tu mano.

—Gracias. Si que lo es. Y me queda perfecto. ¿A que sí?

Arica levantó la hoja hacia el cielo, tal cual el guerrero acababa de hacer hacía apenas un momento. Farkas la imitó, mostrando todos sus dientes y levantando su cuchillo también.

  
—¿Qué hacen?

Aela miraba hacia aquellos dos, que se sonreían en silencio, con sus cuchillos levantados, pegados a sus rostros, apuntando hacia los divinos. Lo que le faltaba, porque con Farkas no alcanzaba, ahora Arica también.

La muchacha se giró, algo sorprendida. Aela nunca hacía un solo ruido cuando caminaba. Jamás.

—Nada, solo… Farkas me regaló esto. Estabamos…

—Pasa algunas patatas. O apuramos, o vamos a quedarnos sin horas para dormir.

Farkas arrojó el saco hacia la cazadora, divertido. Aela siempre se quejaba de casi todo pero el hombretón, en el fondo, sabía que la cazadora no dejaba de pasarlo bien allí. Nada calaba mejor en el humor de Aela que las noches libres, los fuegos al costado del camino y las aventuras que nunca se sabía bien cuando iban a terminar.

  
Comieron, con poca charla entre medio, arrimados al calor de la hoguera y dejando que el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo que los cubría se encargase de romper el silencio. Arica terminó primero. Su pensamiento estuvo casi todo sobre Lydia. No le había parecido normal que su Edecán decidiese saltarse la cena y entre eso, y el humor taciturno que llevaba durante los últimos días, Arica ya no podía evitar la preocupación.

Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose, tomando su bolsa de cuero, la más pequeña, la que siempre llevaba encima.

—Farkas… ¿Te molesta cambiar conmigo esta noche? Creo que el camino, esta vez, me agotó de más.

El guerrero solo subió sus ojos, mientras terminaba de pelar una de las patas de conejo con sus dientes. Asintió, sin dejar de masticar. Arica sintió la mirada de Aela sobre ella pero la cazadora no dijo una sola palabra. Le dejó una sonrisa, antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia el cuarto en el que su Edecán dormía.

  
Aquella habitación, separada por el resto de la estancia por no más que un simple arco de piedra, era diminuta. Lydia había estirado su saco contra una de las paredes, alejándose todo lo posible de la entrada. Arica intentó ser todo lo silenciosa que podía ser. Por la respiración pausada y profunda de la guerrera, adivinaba que dormía. Y a esas alturas sabía ya cuan liviano era el sueño de la guerrera. Tenía que estar cansada, no quedaba dudas, porque ni siquiera cuando bajó sus pieles, acomodándolas en el único espacio libre que quedaba, Lydia despertó.

Era verdad que podría haber elegido cualquier otro rincón para dormir. Si no hubiese cambiado la guardia con Farkas, el guerrero seguramente se habría acomodado cerca del fuego, o cerca de las monturas, que habían quedado a resguardo en la parte más cerrada de la torre. Quitando claro, aquella diminuta bodega. Pero Arica había pedido a Farkas que fuese él quien acompañase a Aela en esa noche por una sola razón. Y no era por el cansancio, que sí era cierto que lo sentía. Podría haber aguantado unas cuantas horas más hasta que su turno de descansar llegase. No. Lo que había querido, era asegurarse de que Lydia estaba bien. Y para eso, necesitaba estar cerca.

Se recostó, tapándose, primero con su capa y después, con una de las pieles que había traído hasta allí. Hacía frío ya, y más tan al norte, pero todavía era soportable. La luz que entraba era bien pobre, apenas el reflejo del fuego que quedaba muy lejos de la habitación como para llegar a iluminarla o calentarla. Pero si era suficiente para disginguir el perfil de la mujer, que dormía boca arriba, uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago, cruzado sobre la piel que la cubría. El otro, quedaba del costado en que Arica estaba. Estirado, la palma hacia el techo. La manga de la camisa doblada hasta casi su codo. La muchacha fue adivinando en la oscuridad la forma de su antebrazo. Tuvo que contener las ganas de estirar su mano hacia el, de llegarle en una caricia. Apretó su puño en cuanto se dio cuenta. Cerró sus ojos.

  
_Lydia subió los pocos peldaños que tenía delante, intentando mantener la frente en alto. Sabía que estaban mirándola. Sabía que a pesar de que se los había pedido, una y otra vez, iban a estar allí de todas formas, entre la multitud. No los buscó. No quería verlos._

_Uno de los hombres que escoltaba el alto poste tomó la cadena de sus grilletes, tirando de ella con brusquedad, obligándola a alargar el paso para no caer. Sintió el dolor en sus brazos en cuanto la levantaron hacia el gancho, demasiado tiempo llevaban encadenados a una pared. A pesar de su altura, quedaba casi colgando. Tenía que esforzar las piernas y ya podía sentir el poco movimiento que aquella posición le dejaba a su cuerpo._

_No pudo concentrarse demasiado en la voz que leía, justo a su costado, el amarillento pergamino con la orden de aquel día. Sabía bien lo que decía incluso si su cabeza no parecía lo suficientemente despejada como para poder concentrarse en las palabras. El número sí lo escuchó. Y aunque en los últimos días lo había pensado hasta el agotamiento, intentando convencerse de que iba a poder tolerarlo, en aquel instante podía sentir como toda la seguridad que había logrado mientras esperaba en su celda, la estaba abandonando incluso antes de empezar._

_El sonido del cuero tensándose la devolvió a aquella tarima. El primer latigazo cayó de lleno sobre su espalda, sin más aviso que el ardor. Lydia apretó los dientes, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sabía que estaban viendo._

_El segundo golpe llegó sin darle tiempo a terminar de sentir el primero. Se revolvió contra el poste, pero no podía hacer mucho más._

_El látigo volvió a sonar. Algo similar a un quejido le escapó, aun cuando estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en mantener sus dientes apretados. En mantener su garganta muerta. Sus dedos se abrieron, para cerrarse con desesperación sobre las cadenas, apretándolas como si le fuese la vida en ello._

_Los golpes siguieron estallando._

_Los sentía retumbar en todo su cuerpo. En sus oídos. Dentro de su cabeza. Era imposible entender el lugar exacto en el cual caían porque todo era ardor. No podía contarlos. No. Y no podía comprender ahora como es que antes, había llegado a creer que iba a poder aguantarlos con entereza. No había llegado al quinto, quizás, al sexto, y había perdido la cuenta._

_Las piernas no le tardaron en fallar. Sabía que se estaba dejando las uñas contra aquella madera, podía sentir las astillas, clavándoseles bajo ellas. Pero cualquier dolor, cualquier sensación que la sacase por un solo instante de aquellos latigazos, era mejor. No había podido contener los gritos, estaba segura. Lo había intentado. Por ellos, nada más. Pero estaba bien segura de que se había quejado. Al menos, durante un tiempo. Sentía la tela de la sucia camisa pegándosele a la piel, como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua a sus espaldas. Pero no era agua._

_Hubo una pausa. Creyó que al fin, había terminado. Entendió que no cuando sintió como volvían a acomodarla, como tensaban aún más la cadena que la mantenía levantada. Ya ni siquiera estaba sosteniéndose en pie. Intentó abrir sus ojos, ver el suelo que pisaba. Lo sentía húmedo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y no dejaba de resbalar. Había perdido por completo el control hasta el punto en que sabía, no era solo su sangre lo que mojaba el suelo._

  
Lydia despertó, agitada, irguiéndose casi de golpe.

Era sudor, no era sangre, solo sudor. No podía dejar de pasar su mano una y otra vez por el bajo de su espalda, volviendo sus dedos hasta delante de sus ojos, intentando adivinar el color que los teñía. La luz apenas le dejaba adivinar.

Era sudor.

Se sobresaltó, al sentir el tacto sobre su costado. Se giró.

—Lydia…

Arica había despertado en medio de los murmullos de la mujer y apenas había tenido tiempo de comprender lo que sucedía, antes de que Lydia se irguiese con violencia, llevando su mano hacia atrás una y otra vez, metiéndola bajo su camiseta y en menos de un instante, sacándola con desesperación. Plantando sus dedos frente a sus ojos. La agitación en su pecho. Las pocas palabras que se le entendían.

La muchacha terminó de sentarse, a su costado.

—Es solo sudor.

Lydia se quedó en silencio. Algo girada hacia Arica. Su mano todavía levantada. Su respiración aún agitada.

—No es más que sudor. Estamos casi en Morthal ya. Todavía llueve ¿Lo escuchas?

El tono de Arica era pausado, casi un susurro. Lydia no terminaba de adivinar las facciones de la joven pero llegaba a verle una sonrisa. Asintió, bajando su mano, aflojando sus hombros. Casi en Morthal. En el camino aún.

Desde el arco de piedra, la tibia luz del fuego llegaba con poca fuerza. La torre. Estaban haciendo noche allí.

—Lo siento, Arica. Siento despertarte, yo…

—No te disculpes.

La guerrera solo se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Intentando todavía terminar de despertar.

—¿Quieres agua?

—No. Estoy bien… ¿Farkas?

Arica tardó en contestar.

—Le pedí que cambiásemos.

—¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, no fue por eso.

Lydia no le quitó la mirada de encima. Arica entendió que su silencio era porque la mujer esperaba a que se explicase. Y la razón, en su cabeza, no le había parecido extraña en forma alguna cuando se la había dado a sí misma, pero ahora le costaba ponerla en palabras sin que terminase sonando como definitivamente no quería que sonase.

—Nada. Solo quería asegurarme que estás bien. Llevas bastantes días de silencio y hoy ni siquiera cenaste con nosotros.

—Mi estómago estaba un poco revuelto, Arica. Nada más. Estoy bien.

Lydia levantó el costado de sus labios, intentando una sonrisa. Arica podía ver como su respiración había terminado de relajarse. La muchacha se dejo caer hacia atrás, estirando su brazo, alcanzando el equipaje de la guerrera, hurgando en su bolsa.

—¿Qué haces?

Arica no contestó. Lydia se giró, intentando entender que era lo que su Thane estaba haciendo, cruzada sobre sus pieles, revolviendo con ganas entre sus cosas. No tardó mucho más en enterarse. La vio levantar una camisa, con un gesto triunfante, y una sonrisa que a pesar de la falta de luz, podía ver con total claridad.

—No quieres seguir durmiendo con la que llevas. Está empapada. Suficiente frío pasamos hoy en el camino para que además, lo sufras durante la noche.

Lydia soltó la respiración de golpe, en una risa corta, que apenas le hizo separar los labios al final.

—Ya pareces mi madre. No deberías ser tú quien se preocupe por mí.

—Deja que yo decida por quién me preocupo y por quién no. Y estoy segura de que tu madre es una mujer inteligente y amorosa.

—Y humilde.

—Y humilde —La muchacha repitió, en medio de una de sus sonrisas, terminando de sentarse y apoyando la camisa delante de Lydia. El aire cambió entre las dos.

—¿Qué?

Arica soltó la pregunta porque necesitaba decir. Algo. Lo que fuese. La mirada de Lydia se había clavado sobre la suya y otra vez, comenzaba a sentir aquella mezcla de nervios y de anticipación, la misma que había sentido no hacía demasiado.

—Nada. Solo… Nada.

Lydia bajó la mirada, hacia la prenda. La tomó entre sus manos, acomodándola, intentando adivinar cual era el derecho y cual el revés. Arica también puso su atención allí. Cualquier distracción servía en aquel momento.

—A ver, déjame a mí. Tampoco está tan oscuro…

La guerrera la dejó tomar la prenda, viendo como la abría, como con un gesto, apuntaba hacia su cabeza y la esperaba, la camisa hacia ella, observándola.

—Arica —Una risa más de la guerrera, que ya había olvidado por completo el sueño que acababa de tener —No soy una cría. Soy tu Edecán…

—Tengo los ojos cerrados ¿Vamos a estar así toda la noche o vamos a conseguir dormir?

Lydia no dejaba de sonreír. Era cierto, no estaba tan oscuro. Y podía verla, sus dos manos levantadas, apuntando con la camisa hacia ella. Sus ojos apretados, cerrados. El gesto expectante.

Pasó uno de sus brazos hacia su espalda, atrapando la prenda húmeda que todavía vestía y tirando hacia arriba, quitándosela. Arrojándola a un costado. Apurándose a meter su cabeza entre las manos de Arica. Metiendo sus brazos, uno por uno. Viéndola abrir sus ojos. Sintiendo la tela limpia y seca caer por su cuerpo con lentitud. Entendiendo cuan cerca estaba, otra vez, de sus labios.

—Gracias.

Arica apenas sonrió, por un segundo. Y sus ojos grises bajaron.

—No tienes que darlas.

—Quiero.

Lydia le vio la mirada fugaz, ese gris que siempre parecía escapar de en medio de una tormenta. La vio bajando hacia sus pieles, bien pegadas a las suyas.

No había más lugar que el que Arica había ocupado a su costado, era cierto. Pero la joven podría haber elegido cualquier otro sitio de la torre para dormir. Y estaba allí, a su lado, inundándolo todo de lavanda y arrancándole los malos sueños.

Terminó de acomodarse, boca arriba, obligándose a no mirarla. Necesitaba obligarse a no seguir mirándola. Y cada vez costaba más.

 

 

 


	31. Capítulo XXXI

  _Todas las mieles, querías  
_ _porque nunca los ojos  
_ _te habían caído  
_ _sobre la mejor de las flores._  

_Cada sabor, pretendías  
_ _porque nunca había sido de sed,  
_ _de verdadera sed,  
_ _el beso de tus labios al cántaro._

 

Llegar hasta Morthal no había sido fácil. La ciudad estaba construida casi en medio de las zonas pantanosas y el último tramo habían tenido que hacerlo tirando de sus monturas, andando. Las lluvias de aquellos días lo habían inundado casi todo.

Arica no había dejado de salirse del camino una y otra vez. En su vida había visto una cantidad tal de ingredientes, de los más útiles y creciendo hacia cualquier punto en que desviase la vista. Había intentado hacer buen acopio de ellos sin retrasar al grupo, pero la guerrera en más de una ocasión se había visto obligada a frenarse, esperándola.

—Está lleno, Lyd. No podría caber uno más…

—Puedo ver las puertas de la ciudad desde aquí, pero de alguna forma, vas a hacer que este sea el tramo más largo del viaje…

La muchacha salió de dentro del tronco hueco en el que casi se había metido. Sostenía su capa por delante, desde uno de los extremos, convirtiéndola en una provisoria bolsa para su creciente pila de hongos frescos.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas a secarlos, Arica?

—Puedo coserlos y atarlos a mi silla.

—Claro, porque ya no tienes suficiente.

A esas alturas, la montura de la muchacha poca diferencia mostraba con la de cualquier curandero de los caminos. De la silla, varias bolsas de cuero de las cuales asomaban hierbas y ramillas. Algunas incluso colgaban a los costados, cuidadosamente puestas para que no sufriesen de manera alguna cuando tenía que montar.

—Solo estoy juntando lo más indispensable…

Lydia puso la mirada en blanco, haciendo una seña con su mano, apurándola a volver al camino.

—Apenas se ve ya y no quieres saber las asquerosidades que salen del pantano durante las noches.

Un par de ojos grises se levantaron preocupados. Lydia no mentía. Prácticamente nunca lo hacía y esta vez no era la excepción. Se apuró, volviendo a las riendas de su yegua, intentando no perder nada de su preciado botín por el camino.

 

Se separaron los cuatro, en cuanto entraron a la modesta ciudad. Aela y Farkas se adelantaron para conseguir habitaciones en la posada. Lydia se quedó en los establos, junto a Arica, las dos acomodando las monturas y arreglando un buen precio para alimentarlas y conseguir grano que les alcanzase para el viaje de vuelta.

Arica estuvo un buen rato acomodando todo lo que llevaba encima en las alforjas, cada poco desviando su mirada hacia a la guerrera y su inmenso caballo. Lydia siempre ponía un excesivo cuidado en aquel animal. Siempre le hablaba también, en tono suave, cuando suponía que nadie les estaba prestando atención. Pero Arica era buena en eso. Saber escuchar con disimulo. Una habilidad imprescindible para alguien que había crecido rodeada de nobles y sirvientes. De cotilleo y conspiraciones.

Lydia se alejó en cuanto terminó de desensillar a su caballo. Arica la vio caminar hacia donde el maestro de cuadras y uno de sus ayudantes hablaban, cerca del único brasero que iluminaba el lugar. La muchacha dejó sus bultos sobre el suelo, acercándose hacia el inmenso animal de la guerrera. Incluso con la poca luz que daban las antorchas, su pelaje no hacía más que brillar. Estiró una de sus manos, pasándola por el costado de la bestia. Sintiendo sus fuertes latidos y su respiración todavía bien despierta. Su mirada fue bajando hasta los suelos, hasta las alforjas y los bultos que Lydia había dejado contra la baja pared, a apenas un paso. Un cuidado acabado asomaba por debajo de unas de las mantas. Apenas tardó en agacharse, espiando hacia donde la mujer seguía ocupada con el maestro de cuadras. Levantó la piel. Un bonito y sencillo arco, junto a una aljaba de cuero oscuro, estaban enganchados a la silla, ocultos por la manta. Arica pasó sus dedos sobre la madera. Se notaba buena y aunque no había más que sencillez en aquella arma, la calidad se adivinaba.

—¿Qué haces?

Arica se giró, irguiéndose de golpe.

—Nada. Lo acariciaba. Y vi esto. ¿Es tuyo?

La joven Thane señalaba hacia la manta. No había necesitado de mucho para darse cuenta de que aquel arco no era de la mujer, era mucho más pequeño de los que le había visto usar.

—No. No lo es. No está bien husmear en lo ajeno, Arica.

—No estaba husmeando.

Lydia se acercó, asintiendo, mordiéndose su labio bajo para no terminar de soltar la sonrisa. Levantó del todo la manta, tomando el arma con una mano, tirando de ella y sacándola por completo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Es bonito ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo compré.

—¿Lo compraste? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando estábamos por salir hacia el monasterio.

Lydia seguía sosteniéndolo, un poco estirado hacia la muchacha. Arica levantó la vista, observando a la mujer.

—¿Lo compraste para mí?

La guerrera la observó. Su mirada expectante, la espera en su semblante. A veces, la muchacha no se daba cuenta de hasta donde la arrastraban sus propias palabras. Sí, era para ella. Pero que Arica lo asumiese sin más, decía bastante. Lydia asintió, en silencio.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes allí…?

Apenas terminó de preguntar y su mirada se desvió hacia sus alforjas. Hacia el ostentoso arco que descansaba sobre los bultos.

—Oh.

Lydia bajó un poco la cabeza. Había buscado la forma de dárselo sin tener que explicarse. Pero Arica, para variar, había llegado antes que ella.

—Solo pensé que necesitabas un buen arco. No eres mala tiradora, y con el arco adecuado… Pero llegué tarde.

—¿Piensas que no soy mala tirando?

—Te las ingeniaste para hacerlo con un arco que no estaba ni cerca de ser bueno, ni del tamaño adecuado. Quiero ver que puedes hacer con este.

Lydia levantó solo un poco el arma, hacia la muchacha, que la tomó, prestándole atención. La sostuvo entre sus manos, girándola, pasando sus dedos por la cuerda, tirando de ella un poco, y un poco más. Era un excelente arco. El tamaño, la curva. La forma en que se sentía. El peso.

—Es perfecto…

—Está lejos de serlo. Pero está hecho para disparar.

Lydia había intentado que la frase no sonase de la forma en que había sonado, pero era inevitable.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darlas... ¿Vas a poder con todo eso? Mejor entrar ya…

La nórdica mujer había corrido ya su mirada, desviándola hacia donde Arica había acomodado todo su equipaje.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Lydia asintió, calzándose sus alforjas al hombro, caminando hacia la salida. La observó, peleando contra su equipaje, intentando tomarlo todo a la vez. Arica no se parecía en nada a los pocos nobles que en su vida había llegado a tratar. Quizás en las formas, en sus palabras y sus modales. En aquella sensación que dejaba cuando hablaba de lo que sabía. Y en la total ignorancia que tenía a veces sobre las costumbres más comunes. Fuera de eso, no había más. Si tenía que dormir sobre un colchón de paja, no la había escuchado quejarse. Días en el camino no le cambiaban el humor. Comía lo que fuese que tuviesen y aunque siempre quedaba detrás en fuerza o resistencia, no había vez que no intentase hacer su parte. Era especial. La muchacha era especial y que fuese la Sangre de Dragón, era lo que menos llamaba la atención de la guerrera.

 

Aela se dejó caer sobre la dura cama. Los lugareños no habían tardado demasiado tiempo en llegarle con la lista de tareas con las cuales podía hacerse útil para la ciudad. Era casi rutina, cada vez que llegaban a un lugar, apenas hacía falta siquiera que se identificasen como Compañeros. Entre lo que cargaban y lo que vestían, después de la cantidad de días que llevaban ya en los caminos, dejaban bien en claro que se manejaban con soltura allí fuera.

Morthal era un lugar peculiar. Salvando los guardias del Jarl, no había demasiados hombres o mujeres que eligiesen la espada como medio de vida. La mayor parte trabajaba directa o indirectamente gracias al inmenso aserradero. En la tala o el acarreo. En las sierras o las plantaciones forestales. Quienes quedaban fuera de aquella lucrativa industria, eran generalmente alquimistas, curanderos, o algo cercano a ello. Esas dos profesiones, tan alejadas una de la otra como se podía, eran principalmente las que uno podía encontrar en Morthal.

La deforestación de los bosques no había sido gratuita, y aunque la Jarl llevaba ya años cuidándose de replantar los terrenos arrasados, todavía quedaban los efectos de la tala indiscriminada que, tiempo atrás, había sido la norma. Todavía faltaba alimento para los animales salvajes de aquella zona y no era extraño que se adentrasen en territorios humanos. En aquella estación, parecía que el problema eran los inmensos osos que solían poblar la zona.

Aela no tenía el humor en el mejor lugar. Había aceptado un par de encargos, sabiendo que al menos uno o dos días libres iban a tener que pasar allí. Y poco había tardado después en encerrarse en la habitación.

Sintió las voces detrás de la puerta. Arica y Lydia, eran ellas. No salió. Después de la confesión de la muchacha, la cazadora había guardado un poco de distancia, lo reconocía. Pero Arica no parecía notarlo demasiado.

Aela no solía ser tan despistada pero parecía que la primera impresión que Arica le había causado estaba bastante alejada de la realidad. De aquella campesina terca y arrojada que había conocido el día en que Carrera Blanca había sido atacada por un dragón, poco quedaba. Arica no era una simple campesina. A estas alturas, era bastante obvio que había más en su historia. Pero la joven no parecía muy dispuesta a compartir. Podría haber lidiado con cierto grado de misterio, si es que eso fuese todo. Pero no. Había más. Arica cada vez mostraba menos interés. Parecía siempre ocupada en algo más importante. Y si bien era cierto que los acontecimientos con los que no dejaban de toparse podían requerir demasiada atención, cada vez que tenían un momento, la joven siempre encontraba una excusa para no compartirlo. Y no parecía que lo hiciese adrede. Parecía que la muchacha no terminaba de entender lo que realmente quería. Y a la cazadora cada vez le quedaba más y más claro que no era ella.

El sonido de unas cuerdas se dejó oír. No había visto bardo alguno al entrar pero era cierto que el salón le había parecido por demás concurrido. Se levantó, frotándose la cara entre sus manos y dejando la mirada en la pared por un momento. Farkas aún no había aparecido por la habitación y ahora que la música empezaba, seguida probablemente de licor y fiesta, era probable que el guerrero se quedase donde estaba.

No iba a poder dormir, con tanta tontería dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Quizás lo que necesitaba, era algo de distracción. 

 

Lydia se tomó un momento, observándolo, antes de estirar su mano, llegando al hombro del guerrero. Toda la noche, había durado la fiesta. El ruido. Los gritos.

—Farkas.

—Hmm.

Farkas intentó erguirse. La cabeza le pesaba, como si un mamut estuviese descansando su pata sobre ella.

—¡Farkas!

El sonido de aquella voz se le clavó dentro, retumbando entre sus dos oídos. Sintió el tirón. Alguien lo jalaba con violencia y parecía que el mundo se daba vuelta. Abrió sus ojos. Una mirada impaciente y severa lo observaba.

—¿Lydia?

—¿Dónde está Aela?

—¿Eh?

Lydia negó, suspirando. Aflojó sus dedos y el guerrero volvió a caer contra la mesa.

Apenas había llegado a pegar un ojo. Para cuando la música, los cantos y el retumbar de las botas por los suelos había cesado, las primeras luces ya estaban naciendo.

No había tardado en abandonar las pieles, cuidándose de no despertar a su joven Thane que parecía que nada le había impedido entregarse por completo al sueño. Había sido un viaje largo y agotador. Estaba claro que Arica necesitaba aquel descanso pero Lydia había pasado buena parte de la noche solo observándola, solo preguntándose cómo era posible que la muchacha lograse dormir con aquel escándalo a nada más que una puerta de distancia.

La habitación de Farkas y Aela enfrentaba con la suya y en cuanto había puesto un pie en el pasillo, Lydia entendió que algo sucedía. La puerta del cuarto que sus compañeros de viaje ocupaban estaba abierta de par en par. El lugar, revuelto. Y ninguno de ellos parecía haber hecho noche allí. Lo único que seguía en su lugar, eran las mantas sobre la cama.

Encontrar a Farkas apenas consciente, durmiendo sentado y entre un cementerio de botellas, confirmaba parte de la historia. Aquellos dos se habían sumado al jolgorio de la noche anterior. No le sorprendía demasiado.

De Farkas, poco iba a sacar, en el pobre estado que el guerrero había quedado. Aela usualmente sabía llevar mejor la bebida y si la encontraba, podía quitarse la duda de si alguien acababa de robarles lo poco que tenían, o si parte de la fiesta la habían pasado desparramando sus propias pertenencias. Otra vez, conociéndolos, una idea para nada descabellada.

Se tomó unos momentos más buscando por la posada. Y casi una hora caminando las calles. La cazadora no se dejaba ver. Para cuando llegó a los establos, con la paciencia bastante tocada, el cansancio de una noche sin dormir y dispuesta a encargarse de las cuatro monturas ella misma, habían pasado ya más de dos horas buscando por Aela. Se había terminado rindiendo y al menos, si toda su matutina rutina ya se había perdido por aquel día, bien podía hacerse útil con los caballos. El maestro de cuadra no se tenía en baja estima y sus servicios los cobraba con ganas. Si podían ahorrarse aquella mañana, solo iban a necesitar pagarle por el tiempo que les tomase ir y volver de Ustengrav.

—¡Dioses!

Lydia se giró, negando con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a los suelos. Había decidido empezar por el cubículo donde la yegua de la cazadora descansaba. La había notado más impaciente que las demás bestias y ahora entendía la causa. El pobre animal tampoco parecía haber tenido buen descanso.

Lo que acababa de ver le fue cayendo lentamente en la cabeza. Sintió los movimientos apurados a sus espaldas. Soltó la bolsa de grano que llevaba encima, cerrando los puños a sus costados.

—Lydia…

Lydia no contestó. Escuchó a las dos mujeres hablar por lo bajo y no demasiado después, pasos alejándose. No le costaba adivinar que no era Aela la que marchaba. Se giró. La cazadora al menos se había dignado a vestirse, aunque no con demasiado esmero.

—Las cosas se fueron un poco de las manos anoche…

La joven guerrera mantuvo el silencio.

—No pretendía. Solo. Sabes. Necesitaba algo de distracción y creo que llegamos en día festivo. Ya sabes.

—¿Ya sé?

Aela soltó el aire, subiendo una de sus manos a su cintura. Bajando la vista.

—Vas a decírselo ¿Verdad? A Arica. Vas a contarle como me encontraste.

Lydia clavó su mirada en los ojos de la mujer, conteniéndose.

—Deberías tú, si es que te importa. ¿Qué es lo que buscas con ella, después de todo? Arica no es…

—¿No es?

—Nada. No interesa. Deja, Aela.

Lydia negó. Se le estaba acumulando tanto por dentro que no tenía buena idea de que decir o hacer. No. No era inusual aquel comportamiento en Aela. La cazadora no lo guardaba en secreto, la buena disposición que siempre mostraba hacia las noches encendidas y la variedad de compañía. Pero ahora, se suponía que Arica estaba en medio. Que algo, lo que fuese, había entre ellas dos. Y aquello, era como poco, faltarle el respeto bien a lo grande.

—¿No es el estilo de acompañante que suelo buscar? ¿Eso? ¿Arica es distinta? ¿Especial? Desde el primer momento no me crees suficiente.

La guerrera soltó una risa seca, levantando la mirada otra vez.

—¿Y no acabas de probarlo? No solo eso. Lo que te preocupa es solo que yo hable. Es, hasta para ti, Aela, demasiado bajo.

—¿Hasta para mí? Lydia… Aunque no lo veas, te tengo estima. Creo que vales. Lo demuestras. Pero ese virote que llevas atravesado en la garganta, por decirlo de buena forma, no es uno que todos queramos tragar. Me juzgas por disfrutar la vida, mientras por detrás, no hay ablación que te alcance para lavarte las ganas que tienes de quitarme de en medio.

—¿Quitarte de en medio?

—Veo como la miras, Lydia. Y quizás la muchacha es más que inocente en ciertos aspectos. Pero ni tú ni yo lo somos y están claras tus ganas.

—Voy a pasártelo por una vez. Creo que aún no te quitas la botella de encima, Aela. Lo que deberías hacer, si tienes un poco de decencia, es ir y explicarte.

—Yo no me explico, ante nadie. Nunca.

—Y pretendes que yo tenga que ser parte en tus faltas.

—No pretendo nada, Lydia. Si tienes la necesidad, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—No se lo merece, Aela. Tiene suficiente en su plato como para además, esto. No entiendo por qué le insistes tanto para después comportarte en estas maneras. No lo entiendo.

La cazadora soltó el aire, levantando su cinto de la desordenada pila de heno, atándolo a su cintura.

—Lydia, lo que sucede entre Arica y yo no es tu asunto.

—No estoy pidiéndote explicaciones.

—Nada serio pasa entre ella y yo. Arica está reservándose, o lo que sea. No lo sé. No ahondé demasiado en el tema. Ni tampoco ella. Y el interés mutuo que parecíamos tener en un principio, creo que ya no es el mismo.

Lydia no dejaba de fruncir su ceño. Las palabras de la cazadora le resultaban chocantes. Y no por la vulgaridad que le leía detrás, no. Lydia llevaba suficiente tiempo en la vida de los caminos para que pocas cosas le produjesen ese tipo de rechazo. Era por Arica. Porque de quién Aela hablaba con tanto desenfado, era de la joven.

—Dije que no quiero explicaciones y menos que menos, de esa naturaleza. Y si crees que el interés se apaga en algún punto, quizás debas ponerla al tanto. Solo estoy aquí para dejar las monturas listas. Caminé todo el pueblo, de arriba abajo buscándote. Si no fuiste tú, o Farkas, alguien se tomó libertades con tus bolsas.

—¿Eh?

—Que creo que anoche algún amigo de lo ajeno puede haber aprovechado el ruido.

—¿Y no podrías haber empezado soltando la lengua sobre eso? ¿Necesitabas dar el sermón primero, eh?

La cazadora se calzaba sus botas, a los saltos. Lydia la vio apurándose hacia la posada, girándose alguna vez más y parecía que tragándose las palabras. Bajó la mirada al pesado bolsón de grano que seguía esperando a sus pies. En buen dilema Aela la dejaba.

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Capítulo XXXII

_De la hoz a la leña,_  
_del surco al río._  
_Del arado al horno_  
 _y con la olla a la mesa._

_Para cada llanto un apaño._  
_Para cada dolor un suspiro._

_En el último sol el cansancio_   
_y otro día cumplido._

 

Aela no perdió tiempo intentando despertar al guerrero. Con solo ver la pesadez con la que dormía, abandonado sobre la mesa, supo que Farkas iba a necesitar de al menos, un par de horas más antes de ser capaz de ponerse en pie.

Siguió de largo, dejando una mirada al posadero que, escoba en mano, comenzaba a lidiar con lo que la noche anterior había hecho a su salón.  
  
Su puerta estaba abierta y tal como Lydia le había anticipado, alguien había hurgado entre sus cosas y las de Farkas. La habitación no estaba vacía.

Arica se giró, envuelta en su capa. Sus ojos grises dormidos y confundidos. Su mirada viajando desde los suelos hacia la cazadora que acababa de atravesar el umbral para quedar de pie a escasos pasos de ella.

—Aela…

La joven apenas tardó en llegar a la mujer, levantando su mano hasta apoyarla en el pecho de la cazadora. Dudando por un momento y al final, dejándose caer en un abrazo. Aela subió sus dos brazos, sorprendida. Tardó en bajarlos. Tomó a la joven por sus hombros, separándola un poco, observándola.

—¿Arica? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro. Solo… Tú no estabas aquí. Farkas apenas podía decir palabra y mira como está todo. Tampoco pude encontrar a Lydia y el posadero no sabía más que maldecir. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—¿Preocupada?

Aela seguía sosteniéndola por ambos brazos. La muchacha había desviado otra vez su mirada hacia los suelos, hacia las revueltas alforjas y el desorden de cada rincón, pero en cuanto la pregunta había llegado a sus oídos, su mirada había vuelto a los claros ojos de la cazadora, sorprendidos.

—Claro. ¿Qué crees? Pensé que algo malo había sucedido. No estabas aquí.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Arica apenas torció un poco su cabeza. Observó a la mujer con más cuidado. Su semblante cansado. El desorden en su cabello. Aunque no era demasiado notable, podía sentir el olor a alcohol desprendiéndose de su aliento.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Solo eso. Lo siento si hice que sonara mal. Solo me sorprende lo que dices.

—¿Te sorprende que me preocupe por ti?

—Cuando lo dices así lo haces sonar en una forma en que no tenía intención de decirlo.

—Claro que me preocupo. Por todos ustedes. Están aquí solo por mí. Voy arrastrándolos de un peligro a otro.

—Te preocupas por todos nosotros…

—Dioses, Aela. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Vas a explicarme que sucedió? Es evidente que Farkas no fue el único que se unió a los festejos del salón. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fuera, en el pueblo. Estoy bien.

—¿No dormiste? ¿Y qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé. Encontré a Lydia en los establos. Supongo que alguien vio la oportunidad… No deberíamos haber descuidado las bolsas en medio de tanto barullo ¿Eh?

Arica se quedó en silencio, observando a la mujer. El tono distendido que intentaba poner no terminaba de convencerla.

—No, Aela. Ni tampoco veo que provecho podemos sacar ahora de Farkas. Y supongo que tú también poco descanso debes llevar encima.

Arica se separó, desprendiéndose, moviéndose por la habitación. Comenzando a juntar el desparramo de ropa, telas, bultos y demás.

—No necesitas hacer eso.

—Lo sé.

La joven levantó una de las alforjas, vacía. La acomodó sobre la cama, abriéndola.

—Yo puedo encargarme…

—Mejor que te encargues de Farkas. No puede dormir en el salón. Llévalo a mi habitación, así tenemos libertad para ordenar esto. Vas a necesitar saber que echas en falta ahora, antes de que tengamos que movernos.

El tono de la joven no dejaba adivinar una sola emoción pero estaba claro que la preocupación se había disipado ya y era más que probable que fuese algo parecido al enojo lo que empezaba a nacerle. Aela dio un paso hacia la muchacha, sonriéndole, tomando la camisa que Arica intentaba doblar.

—Estás enojada.

—¿Y eso te divierte?

—No. No me divierte. Solo… Estás enojada. Te enoja que haya pasado la noche en el salón.

—¿Fue allí donde la pasaste?

Aela bajó su brazo, dejando la camisa sobre la cama. La mirada de Arica estaba encendida y no se despegaba de la suya.

—Dormí en los establos. Algunas horas. Ya sabes. El licor.

—¿En los establos? ¿Del salón te quedaba más cómodo ir a dormir sobre una pila de heno? ¿Teniendo tu habitación a dos pasos?

—Estaba dando un paseo, intentando que el aire me quitase un poco el mareo.

—Por los nueve, Aela… Entonces no fuiste tú quien encontró a Lydia. Ella te encontró a ti. Y por las pintas que traes, probablemente haya sido quién te despertó también.

Aela soltó una risa suave, pasando su mano por detrás de la cintura de la muchacha. Arica bajó sus ojos hacia el gesto, subiendo desafiante después.

—Algo así, sí. Arica. Solo fue una mala noche. Lo siento. Necesitaba una distracción. Tenía mucho en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—¿Por haberte puesto en estos humores? No creí que te importase.

—¿Exactamente qué crees que es lo que no me importa?

Aela se quedó en silencio. Subió la mirada a los techos por un momento, ordenando sus palabras.

—Yo. En una forma más profunda que solo tu compañera de viaje, Arica.

—Me importas. Creo que nunca di a entender que me eras indiferente.

—Lo siento.

Arica se despegó de la mujer, despacio. Aela no se movió.

—Ve por Farkas. El posadero no parecía demasiado contento. Y además, es bastante pobre la impresión que estamos dejando no más llegar.

Aela asintió, perdiendo algunos momentos para observarla. Se giró, dejando la habitación y avanzando por el angosto pasillo. Adivinó la altura de la guerrera justo al final, caminando hacia ella. Solo se cruzaron. Lydia apenas le dedicó una mirada. Aela no dijo palabra.

  
—Deja ya de alargarlo y ve por Farkas.

—¿Por Farkas?

Arica giró hacia la puerta. No era Aela quién estaba allí, sino Lydia. Ya en su armadura. Probablemente despierta desde la primera luz.

—Oh. Lo siento. Creí que eras Aela. Estuvieron ocupados anoche, mientras alguien se dedicó con bastante esmero a dejar todo esto hecho un desastre. Pero ya lo sabes…

La joven seguía acomodando cada prenda que levantaba, sobre la creciente pila en la cama.

—¿Qué haces, Arica?

—Intentar ordenar. Va a ser más fácil saber qué es lo que se llevaron. Deberíamos hablar con alguien después. El posadero si está de mejor humor, o algún guardia ¿No crees?

—Si no hubiesen estado ocupados embriagándose no habría pasado.

Arica asintió, suspirando.

—Lo sé. Pero eso no quita culpa a lo que hicieron aquí.

—En cuanto sepamos que falta, puedo hablar con los guardias. Dudo que presten mucha atención, pero podemos intentarlo.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. Estoy cansada.

La joven se enderezó, observando a la mujer. Como siempre, llevaba todo en su sitio. Hasta la última cinta de su armadura.

—No digas que tú también pasaste la noche bebiendo.

—¿Qué? No, Arica. No pude dormir por los ruidos y poca idea tengo de cómo es que tú lo lograste. Mi deber es protegerte, no irme de juerga en mitad de la noche.

Arica soltó una risa tranquila, volviendo al desastre que aún tenía a sus pies. Poco a poco, la seriedad que Lydia a veces alcanzaba comenzaba a hacérsele familiar.

—¿Por qué ríes?

Lydia se acercó un poco más, sus ojos paseando por cada rincón. En verdad alguien había puesto esfuerzo en revolverlo todo.

—Porque siempre terminas poniéndote tan seria. Está bien alguna vez bajar la guardia. No veo con malos ojos el poder disfrutar de una bebida o dos. De música y buena comida. ¿Quién no?

—En su justa medida y en su justo momento.

—Sí…

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos.

—Mi plan era acercarme al aserradero, intentar hacerme útil en el pueblo hasta que decidamos salir. O antes o después vamos a necesitar juntar dinero antes de largarnos otra vez al camino.

—Lo sé. Yo… esperaba poder cambiar algunos de los ingredientes que junte por los caminos también. Hay varias tiendas aquí que podrían comprarlos.

—Es buena idea. Después de todo, no seríamos capaces de utilizar las cantidades que juntaste, o al menos, eso espero.

Arica acomodó la camisa sobre la cama, agregándola a la pila de prendas que ya tenía allí.

—Ve. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto.

—Tú no deberías hacerlo.

La muchacha levantó la vista, una sonrisa poco convencida en su rostro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada. No tiene nada de malo. Lo siento. No debería opinar sobre eso.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente? Todavía no me queda claro si es que aún no terminé de despertar o que ocurre con ustedes dos.

—¿Hablas de mí y de?

—Aela. ¿No deberíamos estar preocupándonos por esto que acaba de pasar? Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí.

—Lo siento, Arica. Solo quería decir que no deberías ser tú quién se encargue de arreglar este desastre. Farkas y Aela no hicieron bien en ausentarse, y aunque nadie es culpable cuando le asaltan la bolsa, dejemos claro que se puede ser algo más precavido ¿No?

—Ya dejamos ese punto establecido, pero lamentarnos no va a adelantar trabajo.

—Puedo quedarme y ayudar.

—No. Necesitamos las monedas también. No creas que no me apena que tengas que ser tú quien se encargue de esa parte…

—¿Qué parte?

—Soy tu Thane. Creo que debería ser yo la que tuviese medios.

Arica se giró, levantando las vaciadas alforjas de los suelos y sumándolas a los bultos que iba acomodando sobre la cama. Sintió a la guerrera acercarse a sus espaldas.

—Arica. No. El Jarl primero, y Arngeir después, ambos te enviaron a tu suerte. Y aunque comprendo que ignoran bastante de tu historia, no deja de ser injusto para ti.

—No es culpa de los demás.

—No, pero tampoco tuya. Y yo puedo hacerlo. Ya vas a encontrar tu lugar y las formas de conseguir un pasar. Pero mientras estemos en el camino, es mi deber cuidarte. Y esto también puede ser parte.

—No estoy del todo segura que sea lo normal.

Lydia soltó una risa, subiendo su mano hasta el brazo de la muchacha, tomándola por un momento. La mirada de Arica bajó, quedándose en aquel poco peculiar contacto por parte de la guerrera.

—Nada contigo es normal, Arica.

—¿Es malo, verdad?

—No. No lo es.

Los dedos de la guerrera se aflojaron con lentitud y su mano se despegó del brazo de la muchacha.

—Ahora sí, voy al aserradero. Hoy es evidente que no vamos a poder hacer mucho de provecho más, quizás consiga hacer buena la tarde.

Arica asintió, sin decir más. La pausa duró un momento, momento en que las dos solo quedaron en silencio. Al fin, la alta mujer se giró, dejando la habitación. Solo entonces Arica entendió hasta qué punto la ansiedad le había trepado dentro.

 

Aela lo dejó caer sobre la única cama de la habitación. Farkas soltó un quejido sordo en cuanto cayó sobre las pieles. El hombretón se giró con trabajo, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

—Siempre ganas tú… no es justo.

—Calla, Farkas. Calla y duerme.

Farkas levantó su brazo, enganchándose a la cabecera de la cama e irguiéndose, con trabajo.

—Por Hircine. Duerme. Vuelve a dormirte.

—No. Cuéntame. Me tuviste allí bebiendo hasta saben los divinos que horas. Suelta. ¿Te fuiste con ella?

Aela se asomó por la puerta, aún abierta, asegurándose que nadie estaba en el corredor. Volvió a entrar, cerrando esta vez, acercándose a la cama.

—Farkas, escucha. Fue un error. No debería haberme comportado en esa forma y no debería haber dormido con ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! Otra vez. ¿Cómo, Aela? Elegí la peor. La muchacha parecía incluso asustada de ti.

—Calla de una vez ¿Quieres? Arica está a solo dos puertas.

—¿Y? Anoche no parecías muy dispuesta a seguir intentando con ella… Aunque reconozco que ha sido toda una hazaña para ti. Nunca te duran tanto…

Farkas cerró sus ojos, levantando su mano hasta su cabeza, apretando su sien. Aela puso la mirada en blanco, tomando la jarra de la mesa y sirviendo una buena cantidad de agua en el único vaso. Se lo alcanzó al guerrero, que poco tardó en vaciarlo.

—Anoche estaba enojada. Frustrada. ¿Entiendes? Solo… mi cabeza no estaba en el lugar correcto. La chica todavía me gusta. Si se entera…

—No parecía preocuparte demasiado, Aela. Medio pueblo estaba en el salón, al menos.

—Solo guárdatelo, Farkas. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?

El guerrero dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, batiendo su mano hacia Aela, soltando una promesa y acomodándose en la cama. Perdiéndose en un profundo sueño en apenas un suspiro. Aela soltó el aire, viéndolo. Al menos, esa parte estaba controlada.

  
Lydia soltó el extremo del tronco, en cuanto el capataz le dio la seña. El sonido de la sierra no dejaba lugar a ninguna voz. Sintió las palmadas en su espalda. No se movió. Aunque odiaba que la gente llegase a tocarla, sabía de sobra cuando la intención era buena. Y aquel hombre parecía satisfecho de su trabajo.

El capataz levantó su brazo, señalando el siguiente tronco. Lydia se movió hacia él, agachándose y esperando. Los músculos en sus brazos comenzaban a dejarse sentir. Llevaban ya varias horas levantando aquellos pesos.

La paga quizás no era la mejor, pero lejos estaba de ser mala. Era un precio justo. Si pasaban más tiempo allí quizás podía repetir. Con algunas jornadas más prácticamente podían cubrir la vuelta a Carrera Blanca. Quizás cuando volviesen Farkas podía sumarse. Habría estado bien incluso, que hubiese podido hacerlo aquel mismo día.

Sintió la tensión en sus brazos mientras levantaban el tronco hacia la sierra. El capataz no era un hombre joven, pero estaba claro que se mantenía en forma.

El último tronco cayó sobre el canal. Lydia se quedó de pie, observando. El metal enterrándose en la madera sin esfuerzo alguno. El olor a aserrín haciéndose todavía más intenso. La sierra frenó con aquel último tronco y los sonidos comenzaron a aparecer. El agua. Los pájaros. Las voces lejanas. Los pasos del capataz acercándose.

—Nórdica de los pies a la cabeza.

Lydia se giró hacia el hombre.

—Es… un cumplido. Quiero decir, podría usar brazos como los tuyos cada tarde y poco me importaría subir la paga. Aquí dependemos bastante de los que van y vienen y no tienes idea con que lidiamos a veces.

La guerrera tomó el paño húmedo que el hombre estiraba hacia ella. Lo frotó por su rostro, quitándose el polvo. Lo paso por sus brazos. Por sus manos.

—Es un trabajo duro, no estoy segura si podría mantener el ritmo durante mucho tiempo…

—Ya lo digo yo mismo, mujer, que sí. Créeme. No es tanto como parece. Aunque asumo que no quieres cambiar la espada por algo así.

Lydia se sonrió, pasando la tela por detrás de su cuello. Los fríos comenzaban a hacerse sentir, y la luz se apagaba ya, pero lo único que tenía en aquel momento, era calor.

—No. No me asusta un buen trabajo, y algún día voy a tener que ponerla en una pared —Lydia desvió la mirada hacia su espada, que descansaba sobre un banco de madera, metida en la vaina de su cinto— Pero aún me queda tiempo de camino.

—Si decides colgarla antes, ya sabes. Aquí nunca sobran un par de buenos brazos.

La guerrera se sonrió, mientras juntaba sus cosas, ajustando el cinto sobre su camisa de lino. El capataz sumó varias monedas a las prometidas, y Lydia tuvo que aguantar un par de palmadas más sobre sus cansados hombros antes de dejar el aserradero, rumbo a la posada. Todavía le quedaba hablar con los guardias, tal cual como le había prometido a la muchacha. Pero primero, necesitaba saber que echaban en falta. A esas alturas, deberían saberlo.

Dentro, el fuego del salón ya estaba encendido. Lydia no estaba más que en mangas de camisa pero aun así, la tarde había sido intensa y el calor no terminaba de irse de su cuerpo. Se acercó hasta la barra, apoyándose un poco sobre ella. Nadie podía culparla de tomarse un momento.

—¿Qué vas a beber?

—Una cerveza si tienes, que sea fresca.

—Vienen del río.

Lydia asintió, soltando unos cobres sobre el mostrador y girándose. El lugar estaba vacío, salvo el guerrero en los fondos del salón, sentado al costado de un menudo orco que por sus pintas y por el instrumento que intentaba afinar entre sus piernas, estaba claro era un bardo, aunque era bien extraño que alguien de su raza se decidiese por aquellos caminos.

La cerveza llegó y Lydia poco tardó en dar el primer trago, sintiendo como el líquido la refrescaba por dentro. El sabor de la cebada era fuerte y la bebida espesa, y aunque no siempre era lo que más le gustaba beber, se le había antojado. Dio otro sorbo, paseando la mirada entre el fuego, la animada charla del guerrero y los intentos del orco por conseguir que aquel penoso instrumento llegase a una buena nota.

La puerta del salón se abrió y una tímida muchacha, con todas las pintas de no ser más que una joven campesina, se acercó, con paso dudoso, hacia el mostrador en donde Lydia seguía disfrutando su recreo.

Jonna, la posadera, soltó la jarra que terminaba de secar entre sus manos, acercándose a la muchacha que acababa de apoyarse justo a un costado de Lydia.

—¿Qué bebes, Hilda?

Lydia levantó la mirada hacia Jonna. Algo en el tono de la pregunta había llamado su atención.

—Nada, Jonna. Solo…

—¿Solo?

La guerrera bajó la mirada hacia las manos de la muchacha, que apretaban, no con poca fuerza, una peculiar capa de piel liviana entre sus dedos. La reconoció al instante. Era la capa de Aela.

—Uno de tus huéspedes olvidó esta prenda en los establos y yo…

—¿Quién?

—Una mujer, alta, de cabellos cobrizos. Aela se hace llamar.

La mirada de Lydia ya había repasado todo el salón. Maldita fuese la hora en que había elegido tomarse un respiro.

—Eh tú.

Lydia cerró sus ojos, soltando el aire.

—Eh.  
Se giró, intentando una sonrisa que bien lejos estaba de serlo. La posadera hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia la campesina, sin dejar de mirar hacia Lydia.

—¿Es una de las tuyas? ¿La que nombra?

—Sí.

Jonna volvió la mirada hacia la joven, que parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo de allí.

—Ahí tienes, Hilda. Da la capa y vuelve con tu padre antes de que lo tenga aquí dentro armando jaleo. Ve.

Lydia vio la duda en la muchacha, le adivinó la intención de soltar palabra y justo cuando pensaba que iba a oírle otra vez la voz, la chica estiró su mano hacia ella, ofreciendo la prenda. Lydia la tomó con lentitud. Llegó a ver las marcas en las muñecas de la joven y el temblor de sus dedos. Hilda se giró en el instante en que la piel quedó en manos de la guerrera y con algo de duda, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Lydia solo atinó a apretar los dientes, sabiendo que, otra vez, iba a arrepentirse de eso.

—Espera.

La muchacha se giró, con más miedo que sorpresa.

—Toma. Por la molestia.

Lydia estiró una moneda de plata. El semblante de la joven pareció entristecer de golpe.

—No es necesario.

—¿No lo quieres? ¿Estás bien?

La mirada de Hilda se movió otra vez hacia la posadera, que se había quedado de pie allí, viéndolas. Lydia giró su cabeza y no hizo falta más para que la mujer tomase otra vez el paño de la barra y volviese a sus jarros.

—Habla.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Eres la muchacha del establo —Hilda bajó la vista casi de golpe. Lydia insistió— Aunque yo no haya llegado a verte en detalle, entiendo que tú sí me reconoces.

—Sí.

—Habla y di. No parece que solo quieras dejar la capa olvidada. Es un buen gesto pero que más hay.

—Nada. Solo… pensé que podía verla…

—Piensas mal, Hilda. Si me dejas llamarte así. No vayas por esos caminos porque no hay mucho para ti.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes tampoco, no hay culpas. Explica las marcas en tus brazos.

Hilda se apuró a bajar aún más las mangas de su túnica.

—Pregunto porque ya las he visto. ¿Quién te las hizo?

—Mi padre no es de buen carácter y no debería haber pasado media noche fuera.

—Tú padre tiene mitad razón en lo que dice pero el ímpetu sobra. Vuelve a tu hogar, antes de que sea peor.

Hilda asintió. El llanto ya era evidente y Lydia no supo más que decir. La vio salir de la posada apurada. Bajó la mirada hacia la prenda que llevaba en su mano. Benditos los Dioses que no se cansaban de jugar con su paciencia.

 

 


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

_¿Voy a estar siempre así?_   
_Tu paso a mi espalda._

_El cuerpo,_   
_las manos,_   
_las ganas,_   
_arena._

_¿Vas a dejarme aquí?_   
_El miedo de estaca._

_Tu muelle,_   
_mi puerto,_   
_tu faro,_   
_tormenta._

 

Arica bajó la mirada a la prenda que Lydia apretaba en una de sus manos y que, con poco éxito, intentaba disimular, metiéndola un poco tras su pierna. Nada le costó reconocerla. Sus ojos grises subieron, con lentitud, hasta la mirada de Lydia. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su estómago y sus párpados cayeron, en actitud descreída.

Había terminado al fin con el desorden de la noche anterior. Aela y Farkas dormían en su habitación y Arica, viendo que poca luz quedaba ya fuera, había decidido salir a buscarla. Y la había encontrado, sí. A menos de diez pasos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Acabo de llegar, bebía una cerveza. El aserradero puede hacerte entrar en calor incluso en pleno invierno. Llevo la tarde allí. La paga no fue mala y no creo que necesitemos más que un día o dos para juntar lo necesario.

—¿Por qué hablas tanto?

—¿Yo?

La muchacha bajó sus ojos, solo por un instante, hasta la capa que Lydia intentaba disimular. 

—¿Crees que soy idiota?

La guerrera negó, tomándose un instante para pensar su respuesta. No llegó a soltarla.

—¿Crees que soy ciega también? ¿Quizás? Esa es la capa de Aela. Y estás intentando esconderla de mí.

—No… No estoy intentando-

—Lydia por favor, no mientas.

Lydia soltó el aire, aflojando los hombros. No tenía por qué encontrarse en esa situación. No quería tomar partido alguno. Era lo que se repetía al menos. Estaba bastante claro, para cualquiera que tuviese ojos, que quería tomar partido. En el mismo instante en que todo había sucedido en lo único que había podido pensar era en que tenía que decirlo. Tenía que hablar con Arica. Pero la vana esperanza de que por una vez, la cazadora se dignase a actuar como correspondía, había terminado arrastrándola a aquel momento del cual, era obvio, no iba a salir ilesa.

—Lo siento, Arica. No busco mentir. Solo me topé con esto.

—¿Siendo esto qué exactamente…?

Un silencio alargado se plantó en los labios de la guerrera. Arica apretó su boca, soltando el aire por su nariz, casi con rabia.

—Es la capa de Aela. Intentas esconderla. De mí. Está claro que sea como sea que la perdió, no crees que sea una historia que yo necesite saber. La perdió anoche ¿Cierto? En los estúpidos establos. Por qué otra razón iba a elegir dormir allí teniendo su habitación a menos de unos cuantos pasos.

Lydia no decía palabra. Vio la mano de Arica despegarse de su vientre y estirarse, pidiendo por la prenda. Estiró el brazo, cediéndola.

—Y tú la encontraste en los establos. No la encontraste sola, claro. Y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste a buscar la prenda perdida? ¿A mis espaldas? Así la ingenuidad personificada, es decir yo, no termina nunca de abrir los ojos ¿No?

—Arica, no. Solo estaba tomando una cerveza y la muchacha…

—Guárdatelo. Estabas cubriéndole la gracia. Y lo cierto es que esto es mi culpa. Debería haberme alcanzado con lo de la cabaña…

Lydia intentó decir, pero la mirada fulminante de Arica volvió a ella. Intentó contestar pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Apenas podía con la manera en que Arica estaba mirándola.

—No lo esperaba de ti.

La muchacha dio la vuelta, sin decir más. Lydia se quedó de pie, viéndola desaparecer por el corredor, hacia las habitaciones. Se contuvo la lengua, tragándose la bronca. Se giró, caminando hacia la salida de la posada.

 

  
—Despierta.

Aela sintió los empujones, no del todo suaves, a su costado. Abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando hacia los techos. Arica la observaba, de pie junto a las pieles sobre las que dormía. Giró un poco su cabeza, hacia la cama. Farkas dormía también todavía.

—¿Arica?

—Vete.

—¿Eh?

—Que salgas de la habitación.

Aela subió su mano, frotando un poco sus ojos. La sequía en su garganta no dejaba de aumentar y aún podía sentir nublada su cabeza. Y ella ni siquiera había estado cerca de beber las cantidades que Farkas se había metido en el cuerpo.

La cazadora se sentó sobre el suelo, con algo de trabajo. Pasó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, intentando todavía terminar de reaccionar. A sus pies, cayó su capa. Le costó un momento entenderlo.

—Arica…

—Dije que salgas. Tu habitación ya está lista. Si necesitas dormir, o lo que sea, puedes hacerlo allí.

—Déjame que te explique…

—No. No necesitas decir palabra. Solo toma tus cosas y vete de aquí.

Aela se puso de pie, arrastrando la liviana capa junto a ella. Sabía cuándo la había perdido y le había pesado creer que no iba a volver a ver esa prenda aunque ahora, habría preferido no volver a encontrarla.

—Hablemos al menos, Arica.

—No. No es necesario. Tú y yo… no funciona, Aela. Ni siquiera comenzamos y desde el principio, no son más que enredos.

—No es así. Realmente me gustas, Arica. Y sé que a veces me comporto con inmadurez. Pero puedo cambiar.

—Eso no es inmadurez, Aela. Va bastante más lejos.

—Fue solo el momento…

—Calla. De verdad. Lo haces sonar todavía peor.

La cazadora bajó la mirada, hacia la capa en su mano, suspirando.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. Solo… Solo ve.

Aela terminó de levantarse, la mirada al suelo. Un suspiro. Se frenó justo en la puerta, girándose hacia la muchacha que nada se había movido.

—¿Crees que…?

Arica levantó sus ojos, clavándolos sobre la mujer.

—¿Creo que?

—Que podemos estar bien. A pesar de… ya sabes. A pesar de que esto no haya funcionado.

Hubo una pausa, entre las dos. Al final, la joven Thane se rindió, cerrando sus ojos, largando el aire. Asintiendo.

—Creo que sí. Estoy enojada, muy. Pero supongo que sí.

La cazadora dejó escapar una sonrisa, bastante triste, y sin más, terminó de atravesar el umbral.

Arica corrió la vista hacia el guerrero. Roncaba. Estirado todo lo largo que era, sus pies suspendidos por fuera de la cama. Se sentó en la silla arrimada a la mesa, apoyando sus codos, sosteniendo su cabeza. Intentando distraer el pensamiento en el pesado ritmo con el que Farkas respiraba.

Ni quería saber los detalles. No los necesitabas. Es más, ya no le importaba. Otra vez, Aela le hacía sentir que no era más que una ingenua.

La verdad, no la sorprendía. Lo que había sucedido, no la sorprendía. De alguna forma sabía que fuese lo que fuese que había entre ellas, estaba destinado a no durar. Hacía tiempo que sentía ese ruido. Pero aun así, no podía evitar la furia.

Intentó entenderlo. La sensación. No era Aela, no. Ni siquiera lo que había pasado. No era eso, lo sabía, por dentro, lo sentía. Sí, no era agradable que la hiciese sentir tan ridículamente ingenua, pero si tenía que sincerarse, no se sentía lastimada. No había sentido celos ni dolor. Algo de enojo, sí. El orgullo un poco herido, quizás. Incluso en cuanto la cazadora había soltado la última pregunta, nada le había costado encontrar la respuesta dentro. Sí, iban a estar bien. Porque en el fondo, Aela no estaba rompiendo su corazón. Aela no estaba hiriéndola en lo profundo, no. Aquella furia que estaba sintiendo, aquel ardor que se le había prendido en el estómago, no venía de allí.

Era Lydia.

Le estaba doliendo más el haberla encontrado intentando ocultar aquella situación, que la situación en sí. Y el único pensamiento que seguía repitiéndose y repitiéndose en su cabeza, era que necesitaba buscarla. Era que necesitaba hablarle. Era que necesitaba verla.

 

  
El sol había caído ya y la noche parecía que iba a ser despejada. Las estrellas se mostraban y aunque el frío calaba hondo, el otoño apenas comenzaba. Lydia estaba más que acostumbrada a las heladas intensas. El clima en la comarca podía ser algo más benigno que el de Morthal, pero incluso tan al norte como se encontraban, las nieves no duraban todo el año. Lydia había crecido en Hibernalia, donde el invierno solo amainaba algunas semanas al año. Conocía de fríos casi más que de cualquier otra cosa. Y así como conocía de ellos, sabía bien cómo tratarlos.

Había dejado la posada llevando en el cuerpo el calor del intenso trabajo del aserradero y además, la rabia que las palabras cruzadas con Arica le habían dejado. Pero el fresco comenzaba a calarle la piel desnuda de sus antebrazos. Quizás haber dejado la posada con no más que su camisa encima, no había sido lo más inteligente.

Debería haber hablado.

Todo en su cuerpo, desde el instante en que había encontrado a la cazadora en aquella situación, la había estado intentando empujar hacia eso. Pero había callado.

Una vez, había soltado la lengua, aquella noche en la cabaña, y Arica había pasado días sin hablarle. Y todo para después, simplemente perdonar a la cazadora. Y ahora, lo contrario. Había decidido callar y era ese silencio el que la había enfurecido.

Aquel día en el monasterio, el día en que había entendido las ganas de besarla, más que liberarlo todo de dentro, había hecho lo contrario. El miedo a volver a caer en algo así. Lydia sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacerla más vulnerable que volver a sentir en esas formas. Y se lo había jurado a sí misma, una y otra vez. No iba a pasar. Y menos podía dejar que ocurriese con Arica. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de contenerlo dentro.

La madera crujió a sus espaldas y Lydia se giró. Arica estaba de pie, a poca distancia, envuelta en su capa.

—Lo siento, Lyd.

El muelle en el que la guerrera estaba sentada no levantaba mucho, pero si lo necesario para que sus pies quedasen a buena distancia del agua, colgando. Volvió a girarse, clavando sus ojos a sus botas. La sintió acercarse. Agacharse. Sintió su mano sobre su hombro mientras bajaba, hasta ocupar su costado, sentándose a su par.

—Lyd…

—No te disculpes, yo debería haber hablado.

Arica suspiró, quedándose en el perfil de la mujer. Separó sus brazos, abriendo su capa y con algo de dificultad, intentando pasarla por detrás de la espalda de la guerrera. La prenda no era lo suficientemente holgada para las dos pero si se apretaba un poco más, casi alcanzaba.

Lydia no se movió. Giró su cabeza, buscándole la mirada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Evitar que te congeles aquí fuera.

—No voy a congelarme.

—Estás fría.

Bajó sus ojos, hacia la corta caricia que Arica le había dejado en su antebrazo desnudo. Volvió la mirada hacia delante, una vez más.

—Estoy bien.

—Lo siento, Lydia. Nada de todo lo que ocurrió era tu culpa y no debería haberte tratado en esas formas.

—Debería haber hablado contigo. Es mi culpa.

—No, no lo es.

Otra vez, su mano. Y esta vez, fue sobre su muslo donde Lydia la sintió.

—Hablé con Aela. Le pedí que fuese sincera contigo.

—Lo sé. Puedo imaginarlo. Y entiendo por qué elegiste no hablar. Es… lógico. Yo soy la inmadura aquí.

La mirada de Lydia volvió a los ojos de la muchacha.

—No. Ni cerca estás. Aela es quien lleva esa carta. Siempre lo fue, ella… solo es así. No es tu culpa. Y tú… lejos estás de ser inmadura. Nada de todo esto es natural para ti. Nada de lo que sucede es terreno conocido y siempre estás intentando hacerlo bien.

—Piensas demasiado bien sobre mí, Lydia.

—No pienso. Veo.

Arica no corrió la mirada. Una sonrisa se le fue plantando en sus labios. Lydia vio su mano, acercándose. La sensación en su estómago no parecía ceder. Sentada allí, sintiéndola pegada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos clavados a los suyos. Sus dedos llegando a su rostro y su sonrisa, divertida.

—¿Qué haces?

No le salieron otras palabras. Arica no parecía incómoda. La muchacha solo sonrió con más ganas, llegando hasta la mejilla de Lydia y sin más, frotando su pulgar contra ella.

—Estás… llena de aserrín.

Lydia se quedó estática, observándola. Su suavidad. Su risa. La cercanía.

—Es del aserradero.

Sus ojos grises abriéndose todavía más. La caricia frenó y la risa volvió. Arica se quedó un momento en aquella postura, mirándola divertida.

—Lo sé, Lyd ¿De dónde más?

—No llegué a la habitación.

—No, tenías un obstáculo furibundo en medio.

La mano de Arica se deslizó hacia abajo. Lydia bajó la mirada.

—Sí, para tu altura y tu porte, puedes ser bastante amenazante cuando quieres.

—¿Mi altura?

—Tú sabes.

—No.

—Es solo una observación. No estoy diciendo…

Arica se empujó un poco contra el hombro de la mujer, casi dejándose caer sobre él.

—Deja. Tienes pase, por esta noche. Creo que después de hoy, te lo mereces.

Lydia no se movió. Apenas podía respirar. Odiaba no poder controlarlo pero en cuanto la muchacha se había dejado caer sobre ella, sus latidos se habían disparado. La sintió despegándose después de lo que acababa de parecerle el instante más interminable que había vivido. Arica se levantó, otra vez, apoyándose sobre su hombro, con algo de trabajo.

—¿Vamos? Creo que necesitamos descansar. No creo que sea buena idea seguir postergando el viaje.

—Sí. Y los cielos están despejados. Quizás incluso el tiempo nos acompañe.

Lydia se puso de pie, sacudiéndose, sus ojos sobre el firmamento y desde allí, hasta la mirada de Arica. Era difícil decidir que le parecía más inmenso.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Cuándo miras hacia el cielo, de noche, en qué crees, Arica?

Arica estuvo a punto de soltar una risa. La pregunta la había descolocado por completo, pero la seriedad en el rostro de su Edecán la hizo contenerse, volviendo sobre los pocos pasos que había dado al levantarse.

—¿En qué creo?

—Claro. Las luces. ¿Qué crees que son?

—¿Hablas de las estrellas? No lo sé. Otros mundos para algunos. Fuegos para otros. Realmente no lo sé.

La mirada de Lydia no se desprendía de ella. Ni de su sonrisa.

—¿No crees que sean desgarros del velo?

—No… Sabes cómo pienso.

—¿Y la magia? ¿Y lo que ves?

—Creo que siempre hay una explicación, aun cuando no la sepamos todavía.

Lydia levantó su cabeza.

—La luz de Aeterio. Verla desde aquí. Los Dioses no podrían hablarnos más fuerte, más claro, aun cuando nunca los escuchamos.

Arica hizo silencio. Nunca sabía bien que responder sobre aquellas cuestiones, pero por una vez, no se sintió incómoda. Y ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, nunca se sentía incómoda cuando aquellos tópicos surgían entre las dos. Lydia jamás había intentado imponerle su pensamiento. Siempre se sentía como si estuviese compartiéndolo con ella. Siempre se sentía sincero.

—¿Es allí a dónde quieres llegar?

La nórdica mujer tardó un momento en volver a los ojos de Arica, prendida como había quedado de las estrellas.

—Si es allí donde el Salón del Valor se encuentra, entonces sí.

Arica la observó. Eran diferentes, en aquella tierra. Roca alta podía lindar con aquella provincia, pero había un mundo de distancia entre las dos. Los había creído altivos. Orgullosos. Salvajes incluso. Había sido esa su primera impresión, en gran parte, por la mala suerte que la había acompañado en las primeras semanas en el camino. Pero aquella primera idea que se había formado, bien lejos había quedado. Sí era cierto que todavía había demasiado que se le escapaba y le costaba entender. Y que, para su gusto, los nórdicos se valían demasiado de la fuerza para zanjar sus asuntos. Pero mucho empezaba a tener sentido. Era una tierra dura. Difícil. Helada. Salvaje. Sobrevivir allí, no era para los débiles y Arica cada vez lo entendía mejor.

Lydia se erguía frente a ella, sonriéndole, en silencio. Sus dos trenzas cayendo sobre uno de los costados de su larga cabellera, que pasaba sus hombros. Su camisa llena de aquel polvillo, con varios remiendos aquí o allá. Las mangas dobladas sobre sus fuertes antebrazos. No era algo que Arica todavía entendiese, pero sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia ellos cada vez que se daba la oportunidad.

—Siento aburrirte. Sé cómo piensas de estas historias.

La voz de Lydia la había traído de vuelta demasiado de golpe.

—No. No me aburres. Nunca lo haces.

Hubo otra pausa. Arica no se movió. Sabía que estaba esperando, aunque no terminaba de entender qué. Vio su gesto, de duda primero, encendido después. Sintió su brazo subiendo, su mano llegando al costado de su rostro, su caricia, la aspereza de su pulgar sobre la mejilla.

La vio bajar hasta ella, y apenas pudo sentir sus labios. Lo despacio que llegaron hasta su boca. La suavidad con que aquel beso la atrapó, por completo. La caricia de su mano que aún seguía. La presencia de todo su cuerpo a nada de distancia. El olor a mentas del camino y aserrín. Su mirada, en cuanto volvió a abrir sus ojos, en cuanto sintió, no con poca pena, que sus labios se alejaban. Todo lo que aquel verde le decía, le gustaba. No había ruido. No había duda. Aquel beso, que no había durado un suspiro. Que había sido, sin dudarlo, el más suave y el más inocente que habría podido imaginar, se había sentido exactamente como Arica había creído siempre que un beso tenía que sentirse.

Estuvo a punto de liberar su sonrisa, cuando vio su mirada cambiar por completo. Leyó el miedo en los ojos de la guerrera, le adivinó la distancia antes de que Lydia llegase a dar un paso atrás y sin dudarlo, levantó su brazo, atrapándola desde su camisa, tirando de ella.

—No.

—Arica, lo siento… yo…

—No. No pidas perdón ahora. Lyd. No.

El miedo pareció ceder. Arica no la soltó. Ni su camisa, ni su mirada.

—¿No?

—No. No hiciste nada malo. No hiciste nada que yo no estuviese esperando.

—Soy tu Edecán… Esto… No puede estar bien…

La mano de Arica se enredó todavía más a la camisa de la mujer.

—Lyd, no. Por favor. No vayas por allí. Yo… sabes que no sé mucho de esto… o al menos creo que puedes imaginarlo… Pero no puedo ser la única de las dos que sigue sintiéndolo.

Lydia se quedó en silencio. Arica podía sentirle el miedo y a la vez, las ansias. La determinación y la duda. Todo junto, en la forma en que la miraba.

Y al fin, sus labios bajaron otra vez hasta ella. Y aunque la suavidad seguía allí, ahora había más. Intensidad. Casi como si el aire se hubiese encendido de golpe. Casi como si el frío de aquella noche se hubiese agotado por completo. Lo sintió en su estómago primero y desde allí, el calor, subiendo, viajando, por todo su cuerpo. Se apretó más a la mujer y tardó en sentir sus manos, sus brazos, sosteniéndola, rodeándola desde la cintura, pegándola a ella. Subiéndola a su boca, estrechándola a su pecho. En nada se parecía aquel beso a ninguno de los pocos que había probado hasta entonces. La ansiedad con que todo por dentro le acababa de despertar. Podía sentir el temblor recorriéndola entera. Sus latidos golpeando uno tras otro, con tanta prisa que era imposible seguirles el ritmo.

Arica tardó en volver a abrir sus ojos. No estaba segura de sí aquel beso había durado demasiado o muy poco. Lo que sí era bien evidente, es que apenas le había quedado aire dentro. La mirada de Lydia estaba allí, esperándola. Esta vez, Arica pudo entender que era lo que había en sus ojos. Preguntas. Demasiadas.

—Debería haberlo hecho antes. No creas que no llevo pensándolo.

—El día en el monasterio…

—Uno de los besos que no te di.

Arica resistió el impulso de reír. No tenía idea por qué. La risa que se le despertaba dentro no era la que solía soltar el cuerpo cuando algo lo divertía. No. Lo que sentía, era una necesidad urgente de encontrar la forma de sacar fuera todo lo que se le estaba juntando en el pecho. Y reír, parecía que podía ayudarla en eso.

—¿Tienes frío?

La joven levantó una sola de sus cejas, todavía sin poder borrarse la sonrisa.

—Eres tú la que lleva quién sabe cuánto aquí fuera, en mangas de camisa ¿Y me preguntas a mí?

—No soy yo la que tiembla.

Arica sintió el calor subirle, casi de golpe, todo a su rostro. Y ahora sí, la risa escapó. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la mujer, casi escondiéndose. Lydia no tardó en abrazarla, apretándola contra ella y frotando su espalda con ganas. Cuando Arica levantó la mirada, su Edecán reía también.

—No lo sé, Lyd. Quizás es frío.

—Quizás.

—Deberíamos volver.

—Sí.

Hacía frío. Necesitaban descansar, ya no podían seguir alargando el viaje que tenían por delante y una buena noche de sueño era esencial. Todas verdades y sin embargo, ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de seguir las palabras que acababan de soltar. Ninguna de las dos rompió aquel abrazo.

No más que una estación era el tiempo que llevaba creciendo entre ellas lo que acababan de soltar en un beso. Apenas semanas. Solo un par de meses. Pero allí, desde aquel muelle, y entendiendo ahora cuanto lo habían estado conteniendo, la espera parecía haber sido interminable. Era mejor volver, descansar. Sí. Pero podían darse un momento. Un instante.

 

 

 

 


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

_En el peor de los silencios_  
_El miedo en la espalda_  
_en la boca_  
_en mis manos._

 _Cuando te pierdo el paso,_  
_cuando se va tu nombre,_  
_cuando no alcanza el aire._

 _Si la luz se agota._  
_Si no te veo. Si no me ves._  
_Si estás llamándome._  
_Si no te escucho._  
_Si estás cayendo sin mí._

 

—Lydia.

La guerrera avanzaba algo agachada, la mirada atenta, la pisada suave. Su espada de acero apretada en su mano. En la otra, una viva antorcha, algo levantada.

—¡Lydia!

La mujer se giró. Aela y Arica sostenían al guerrero, una de cada lado. Las vio dejarlo caer sobre la piedra, con trabajo.

—No podemos frenarnos, levantarlo.

La mirada se le fue hacia la muchacha, que se apoyaba contra la pared, agitada. Pálida.

La cazadora dio un paso delante, buscando la atención de Lydia.

—Si quieres que sigamos, vas a ayudarme a cargarlo. Arica ya no tiene aire.

—Estoy bien.

La voz de Arica había llevado la intención de sonar todo lo fuerte que su cuerpo no estaba siendo. Lydia volvió a mirar hacia sus espaldas, al largo túnel que llevaban recorriendo.

Llegar a Ustengrav había sido lo más fácil, a pesar de que los pantanos siempre buscaban la pisada floja. Las monturas y lo grueso del equipaje esperaba por ellos en Morthal, y livianos, habían logrado llegar al túmulo con poco esfuerzo. Pero desde el comienzo, aquello había sido accidentado. Bandidos fuera, nigromantes dentro. Algo que agregaba bastante preocupación a toda la que ya tenían encima. Y como si no alcanzase, a cada paso que iban dando hacia las profundidades de la ancestral tumba, la sensación que todos habían sentido de verse vigilados, o adelantados en más de una ocasión, se había ido convirtiendo en una certeza con cada hilera de cadáveres que habían ido encontrando a sus pies. Cuerpos que no habían caído bajo sus armas y que todavía guardaban calor.

Pero cuando todo realmente había comenzado a caer cuesta abajo, había sido el momento en el que el guerrero había caído. Farkas estaba herido y ya no podía moverse sin ayuda.

Una extensa quemadura se había hecho paso a través de la armadura del guerrero, atrapando de lleno su brazo y calentando a tal punto el acero, que Aela apenas podía sostener su arco de las llagas que le había dejado el tener que arrancar la pechera ardiendo del torso de su compañero.

Arica había intentado. Había puesto todo de sí, y aunque estaba claro que había logrado que el guerrero siguiese respirando, las heridas apenas habían cerrado lo suficiente para que no lo perdiesen allí mismo. Lo único que podían agradecer, era el leve aletargamiento en que la muchacha se las había ingeniado de ponerlo, con las pocas pócimas y los escasos ingredientes que llevaban encima. Le ahorraban el dolor atroz que estaría sintiendo despierto, pero arrastrar a aquel inmenso hombre se iba convirtiendo en una tarea cada vez más complicada.

—Deberíamos intentar volver…

La voz de Aela sonaba casi rendida. Algo que no era usual en ella. Ver a su compañero en tales estados, estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo con rapidez.

—La roca no va a volver a abrirse, no de nuestro lado. Nos dejamos los dedos intentándolo, Aela. Es perder el tiempo. Necesitamos otra salida.

—Estas asquerosas cuevas… Siempre vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas… y las salidas…

Aela soltó un quejido en cuanto se apoyó sobre la pared. Se separó, apurada, mirándose la palma. Arica se acercó a ella, moviendo el bolso de cuero que colgaba de sus espaldas, hacia delante, cruzándolo sobre su pecho, abriéndolo, rebuscando con prisa.

—Esto puede servir, hasta que estemos fuera… estíralas.

La cazadora dudó por un momento. Levantó la mirada hacia Lydia, que se turnaba observándolas y girando su cabeza cada poco. La antorcha que la nórdica mujer llevaba en su mano era la única luz que les alumbraba el paso.

—Dioses…

Arica no pudo guardar la expresión en cuanto vio hasta qué punto llegaban las quemaduras. Desprendió su bota de cuero de su cinturón, dejando que una buena cantidad de agua cayese sobre las palmas de la cazadora y después, desparramando sobre aquellas quemaduras el poco ungüento que no había necesitado usar sobre Farkas.

—Estoy bien. Nada que una noche en el templo no logre curar.

—Estamos lejos del templo.

Aela levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa agotada.

—Era solo una expresión. Estoy segura que alguno de todos los charlatanes en Morthal puede encargarse de esto.

La venda de lino fue envolviendo las heridas con suavidad. Arica no levantó la mirada. Desde que habían dejado Morthal, después de la discusión que habían tenido, no eran muchas las palabras que habían cruzado. Y a eso se sumaba ahora lo que había sucedido con Lydia. Era algo que no pensaban compartir con nadie de momento, y aunque no se sentía en falta a pesar del corto tiempo que había pasado entre su ruptura con Aela y el beso con Lydia, la cuestión era suficientemente engorrosa como para hacerla sentir incómoda.

Aela levantó sus dos manos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas con lentitud, aunque haciendo un excelente trabajo para ocultar el dolor.

—Mejor, imposible. ¿Lydia?

La guerrera se había adelantado algunos pasos, hasta alcanzar la curva que aquel túnel hacía. Arica corrió la mirada hacia ella. La vio, de perfil, su mirada en algún punto inalcanzable para ellos desde allí.

Aela se metió bajo el brazo de Farkas, levantándolo, dando un empujón hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, intentando acomodarlo sobre sus hombros. Arica se apuró a llegar al otro costado del guerrero. Sabía bien que la mayor parte del peso recaía sobre Aela, pero intentaba ayudar hasta donde podía hacerlo.

Se frenaron a pocos pasos de Lydia, observando en la misma dirección en que ella lo hacía. El corredor terminaba de golpe, para abrirse hacia una inmensa sala. Quizás, la más amplia que hasta entonces habían encontrado allí abajo.

Lydia movió la vista hacia los demás. Había preocupación en su mirada, y no estaba haciendo mucho por ocultarla.

—No me gusta.

La cazadora volvió a acomodar a Farkas sobre su hombro, mirando hacia la sala.

—No tenemos muchas opciones, Lydia… Y Farkas no se hace más liviano por mucho que esperemos.

Lydia asintió, levantando su brazo, haciéndoles una señal para que esperasen allí. Movió sus botas hacia el frente, intentando ser silenciosa. Su espada en mano, su antorcha levantada. La bajó sobre el primer brasero que vio, encendiéndolo. Fue avanzando hacia la mitad de la estancia intentando hacer arder cada antorcha que veía. Aquel sitio parecía haber sido un inmenso comedor. Mesas de piedra talladas, bancos. Platería y cuencos de todo tipo y color aún podían verse dispersos. Al fondo, sobre la pared más alargada, el suelo se levantaba varios escalones y un imponente trono vigilaba todo el lugar. Lydia caminó hacia allí, haciendo una seña a los demás para que entrasen.

Aela trastabilló justo antes de llegar a donde Lydia se encontraba. La guerrera dio un paso hacia ella, tomando a Farkas también, señalando con un gesto una de las mesas de piedra.

—Subámoslo, por un momento.

Arica las observó, como casi sin esfuerzo, lo acomodaban sobre la mesa.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí…

Las dos mujeres se giraron hacia Arica, hacia la preocupación en su voz. La joven Thane se acercó hasta el guerrero, pasando su mano por su frente, sintiendo la temperatura subir.

Las tres se sobresaltaron al sentir el fuerte eco retumbar sobre las paredes, moviendo sus cabezas, sus miradas, buscando de donde había salido aquel ruido. Desde los fondos de la sala, la parte que aún seguía a oscuras, un resplandor azulado hizo que Aela sintiese como se le erizaba cada pelo detrás de su nuca. Levantó el arco, apretándolo entre sus manos heridas a pesar del dolor, acomodando la flecha entre sus dedos.

—Lydia…

—Lo veo.

Arica no decía una palabra. Las dos mujeres se habían puesto una de espaldas a la otra, dejándola en medio, justo al costado de la mesa en la que Farkas estaba tendido.

Otro golpe, piedra contra piedra. Y otro. Las miradas azules se fueron despertando, desde cada costado de la sala, todas, avanzando hacia ellas.

La primera flecha voló, perdiéndose en la oscuridad y al segundo, apagando una de aquellas heladas miradas. Lydia soltó la antorcha, bajándola a sus pies, tomando su escudo de su espalda. Arica levantó su brazo hacia atrás, llegando a su arco también.

—Espalda con espalda, Aela. Si se acercan, yo me encargo… Arica, no te despegues de esa mesa.

Lydia soltó las palabras con firmeza. Aquel era su terreno y siempre se sentía segura sobre el siguiente paso a dar. Se giró por un instante, mirando todo a su alrededor, intentando quedarse con cada uno de los cadáveres que caminaban hacia ellas.

—Arriba.

Lydia señalaba la mesa de piedra, hacia Farkas, observando a la muchacha, sin dejar de mover su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Arica le siguió la seña.

—¿Arriba?

—Sube. Dispara. No te separes de él.

Arica asintió, entendiendo. Se apoyó sobre el hombro de la mujer, subiendo, dejando uno de sus pies sobre la mesa, el otro, en el banco más cercano. Tomó una flecha de su aljaba. Podía sentir los disparos de Aela a sus espaldas. La cazadora no frenaba. Tensó. Lydia había elegido bien. Aquel arco, era perfecto para su fuerza.

Los golpes de la piedra seguían sonando y poco tardaron en entender que lo que escuchaban, era el sonido de la hilera de sarcófagos que ocupaban cada pared de la estancia, abriéndose, uno por uno, liberando aquellos cadáveres reanimados que parecían saber con una aterradora certeza cuál era la presa que tenían que perseguir.

—¡Gira!

Lydia no tardó en girarse en cuanto la cazadora soltó la orden, sintiéndola pasar a sus espaldas. Dio un paso hacia delante, empujando con su escudo al más cercano de los draugr, echándolo hacia atrás. Se agachó, sintiendo el hacha del segundo cadáver cortar el aire sobre su cabeza. Se levantó de golpe, su espada en punta, metiéndola por debajo de la mandíbula del cuerpo, pateándolo después, liberando su arma. Llegó a hacerlo justo a tiempo para clavarla en la cuenca del draugr que acababa de empujar y que poco había tardado en retomar su avanzada.

—Lyd…

Lydia había notado que Arica ya no disparaba, y el tono en su voz solo sirvió para preocuparla más. Volvió a pasar su mirada por la estancia, intentando asegurarse que ninguno estaba demasiado cerca, que podía girarse hacia ella.

En cuanto lo hizo, lo entendió.

Arica estaba casi sentada sobre la mesa, una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la piedra, la otra, aun sosteniendo el arco. Le reconoció la expresión. La misma que había puesto aquel día frente a las escrituras del muro. El día en que había soltado un grito por primera vez.

Algo pasaba. Algo que hacía que la magia dentro de la muchacha comenzase a temblar. Lydia se giró una vez. Y otra. Intentando encontrar la causa. De reojo, pudo ver como la muchacha se erguía, con trabajo. Estaba claro que la estancia en el monasterio le había dado algún control sobre aquello, pero le afectaba. Aún le afectaba y la guerrera no podía evitar el preguntarse si Arica iba a terminar siendo capaz de manejarlo por completo.

La voz grave resonó en toda la sala.

No habían llegado a verlo. No habían siquiera anticipado el grito. La fuerza de aquel golpe de aire había sido de una brutalidad tal, que los cuatro, y varios de los cuerpos que los rodeaban, habían salido despedidos con violencia, levantados en el aire y arrojados hacia la parte alta de la sala. Hacia donde el trono se encontraba.

Lydia levantó la mirada, jadeando. Había golpeado de lleno contra el filo del escalón. Todo su costado, su cabeza. Su pierna. Peleó contra el yelmo, intentando quitárselo, hasta que lo logró. Miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad era todavía más profunda en la sala. Varias antorchas se habían apagado y solo la luz de los braseros iluminaba los alrededores.

—¿Arica?

Llegó a ver a la muchacha, arrastrándose hacia el guerrero. Levantó la mirada un poco más, Aela estaba de pie, un hilo de sangre bajando por el costado de su rostro. Sus manos ágiles, disparando una flecha tras otra.

—¡Lydia!

La cabeza aún le retumbaba. Logró arrodillarse, llegando a su escudo. Su espada, no parecía estar cerca.

—¡Lydia, levanta ya!

La cazadora parecía estar cada vez más ansiosa. Lydia la encontró con sus ojos, intentando entender. Una ola de hielo salió desde la oscuridad y la mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar su escudo, adelantándose, intentando cubrir a la arquera, que acababa de agacharse a sus espaldas.

Podía sentir el hielo llegándole.

Podía sentir su guante congelándose alrededor de su brazo, apretándolo cada vez más, hasta que el grito se le hizo inevitable.

No supo qué fue primero, si ella soltando el escudo a los suelos, o aquella tormenta de hielo frenando. No se quedó a averiguarlo. Aela disparaba otra vez, Arica intentaba llamarla. Lydia avanzó hacia la oscuridad. Sintió la voz de la muchacha repitiendo su nombre.

 

Arica no se separaba de Farkas. Por un momento, había entrado en pánico. Lo había creído muerto. Después del violento golpe que aquel hombre había dado contra las piedras, cuando los cuatro habían caído allí, Arica había creído que lo habían perdido. Pero Farkas seguía allí.

Estaba intentándolo todo a la vez.

Intentaba traer su magia, la que fuese. Intentaba sanar las terribles heridas sobre el costado de Farkas, nada pasaba. Intentaba invocar el grito. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía cómo debía sentirlo. Pero tampoco funcionaba. Nada funcionaba. Solo el miedo. Y el verla arrojar su escudo congelado, hacia un costado, y perderse en la oscuridad de la sala, no había hecho más que disparar aquel pánico que tan difícil se le estaba haciendo controlar.

 

Lydia lo sintió caminando hacia ella. No podía verlo. No más que el resplandor de su mirada y aquella aura helada que parecía desprender. Quizás se había adelantado. Quizás se había apresurado pero por experiencia sabía ya que aquellas criaturas eran mucho más fáciles de vencer cuando las tenía cerca. Cuando podía enterrar el metal de su arma en sus desgastados cráneos. Se apuró, en cuanto lo vio apuntando una oxidada espada hacia ella. Con su brazo, tomó el del draugr. La mano que le quedaba libre la liberó en un puñetazo, intentando apuntar hacia la encendida mirada que parecía querer devorarle el alma. Poco daño hizo. Era alto. Era mucho más alto que ella. Empujó el brazo que tenía atrapado, golpeándolo contra la piedra. La espada cayó al suelo y los dedos del draugr se enterraron en su guante, todavía congelado. Sintió el dolor subir hasta su hombro. Lo vio levantar su brazo libre. Aquella piel seca y rugosa cerrarse sobre su cuello, levantándola con lentitud, despegándole las botas del suelo. El draugr la giró, estrellándola con violencia contra la misma pared que un instante antes, ella había usado para hacerle perder su arma. Lydia podía sentir como el aire dejaba de pasar por su garganta. Bajó la mano que intentaba, sin demasiado éxito, apartar el brazo que la atrapaba contra aquella pared. Rebuscó, con desesperación, en su cinturón, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre el mango del cuchillo y sin pensarlo demasiado, subió, hasta las cuencas azuladas, enterrando el filo en ellas. Hielo otra vez. Aire entrando a sus pulmones. Dio una segunda puñalada, cayendo sobre el cadáver que se rendía. Una tercera, al llegar los dos al suelo. Se levantó, todavía recuperando el aire, arrancando su cuchillo de la cuenca vacía. Eran fáciles, sí. Siempre y cuando los tuviese cerca, aunque quizás, había exagerado un poco esta vez.

 

De un momento a otro, el caos se había convertido en calma. De golpe. Sin más. Aela no había frenado, una flecha tras otra, limpiando la sala de aquellos horribles brillos azules. El Thu’um del draugr ya no existía y parecía que lo peor, había pasado. Sí, aquellas criaturas eran un problema, cuando se hacían demasiados y había magia de por medio. Pero a corta distancia y sabiendo donde golpear, no eran resistentes.

Arica apenas tardó en llegar a la guerrera, en cuanto la vio aparecer desde la oscuridad. Lydia no se movió, sintiendo su abrazo. Bajando un poco la mirada, encontrando sus ojos grises. Preocupados. Y parecían furiosos también.

—Estoy bien.

—Eso fue estúpido de tu parte.

—De cerca, no son peligrosos, Arica.

La joven se separó, con lentitud, recordando el grito que la mujer había dado antes de soltar su escudo, antes de arrojarlo. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el guante, que aún seguía preso de aquel hielo.

—Acércalo.

Arica tiró del brazo de su Edecán, que se dejó llevar, hacia el brasero más cercano. El hielo no tardó en comenzar a derretirse, lentamente. Lydia aflojó la mordida, la tensión en su espalda. El alivio fue llegando, pero el dolor seguía allí. Al menos era el brazo que cargaba el escudo y no el de la espada.

—¿Cómo está Farkas?

—Inconsciente. Pero sigue aquí… No puedo… no sé cómo.

Lydia notó el temblor en las manos de la muchacha, que peleaba por liberar las tiras de su guante, todavía rodeado de escarcha.

—Arica, no es tu culpa.

—No sé cómo lo hice contigo. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo. Lo intenté. Y con el draugr. No sé qué ocurre. Nada de lo que Arngeir me enseñó sigue conmigo.

Un quejido salió de la mujer en cuanto sintió como el guante se deslizaba por su brazo. Estaba hinchado. Alrededor de su muñeca comenzaba a notarse el morado.

—No lo pienses más. Todo lo que aprendiste sigue allí. Solo dale tiempo. Vamos a terminar aquí y vamos a volver con el cuerno. Todo va a estar bien.

Arica levantaba el brazo de la mujer hacia ella, intentando entender si era solo un golpe, o si había algo roto.

—Farkas no lo está. Y necesita salir pronto de aquí.

La mirada gris de Arica se le quedó, ansiosa, observándola. Lydia asintió, guardándose el dolor que seguía subiendo por su brazo.

—Va a estar bien. Todos vamos a estar bien.

—Voy a vendarla. No parece rota, pero como poco, tienes una buena torcedura.

Aela se acercó, su arco todavía en su mano. No se había perdido nada de aquello. Ni la desesperación de Arica en cuanto Lydia había desaparecido en la oscuridad, ni el alivio en todo su cuerpo en cuanto la había visto volver. Y lo poco que había tardado en correr hacia ella, en fundirse en aquel abrazo. No era algo que no hubiese estado viendo desde hacía bastante ya, pero lo que había sido tan solo una sospecha, ahora le parecía lo más obvio.

—Vamos a necesitar que despierte para poder seguir. No podemos arrastrarlo completamente inconsciente y además, pelear contra estas cosas.

Lydia levantó la mirada hacia la cazadora. Hacia el tono en su voz. Hacia todo lo que Aela estaba callando pero estaba claro, acababa de terminar de entender. Arica no parecía enterarse, sin embargo. La joven vendaba su muñeca, con suavidad, con atención, sin desprenderse de aquella tarea.

—¿Puedes despertarlo?

Arica levantó sus ojos, casi asustados.

—¿Despertarlo?

—¿Darle algo? Con que pueda al menos mantenerse en pie, es suficiente.

—Lydia… el dolor, podría hacer que su cuerpo no reaccionase del todo bien.

—No tenemos muchas alternativas.

Aela había vuelto hacia su compañero, sin terminar de escuchar. Sabía de sobra lo que había. Farkas era fuerte y estaba segura que podía resistirlo. Dejarlo atrás, jamás iba a ser una opción, pero quedarse estancados allí, no iba a solucionar nada. Tenían que moverse. Como fuese. Vio a la muchacha asintiendo hacia Lydia. La observó, el cuidado con que trataba la herida de la guerrera. El momento que se tomaba, antes de juntar su bolso, antes de caminar hacia ellos.

Negó, bajando otra vez hacia su compañero. De momento, una sola cosa realmente le importaba, y era sacarlo de allí.


	35. Capítulo XXXV

_Que sea la palabra justa,_   
_y no mi espada._   
_Que sea el calor de mi capa,_   
_y no mi escudo._

_Que yo alcance, sin acero,_   
_sin sangres, sin heridas._

_Y si no alcanzo_   
_que no duela tu paso_   
_buscando mejor camino._

  
—Arica.

La muchacha no levantaba la mirada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus puños apretados a sus costados.

—Arica, mírame.

—No puedo, Lydia. No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí puedes.

Lydia podía adivinar la fuerza con que su Thane estaba conteniéndose.

—Escúchame. Tenemos tiempo.

—Farkas no lo tiene.

—Farkas es mucho más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar, lo tiene. Ha salido de situaciones bastante peores que esta.

Arica soltó el aire, abriendo sus ojos despacio, levantando la vista. Lydia la observaba, con toda esa seriedad que siempre llevaba encima.

—Lo intenté.

—Lo sé. Y tienes que intentarlo otra vez.

La joven asintió, resignada. Quería hacerlo. No había nada más que quisiera que poder llenar las expectativas que el ser una Sangre de Dragón despertaban. Pero Arica en nada sentía parecerse a lo que los libros contaban sobre su condición. La facilidad con que se suponía que todo debía salir de ella, nunca aparecía, y todo se sentía como un imposible. Siempre.

Se alejó de Lydia sin decir más, caminando hacia las piedras.

Lo habían probado todo ya, pero en cuanto alguien más, que no fuese Arica, se acercaba, las luces ya no volvían. Estaba claro que allí, no podían ayudarla.

Aela no se separaba de Farkas, y aunque su mirada cada poco subía, hacia Arica, hacia Lydia, la cazadora tenía casi toda su atención enfocada en el guerrero. Habían intentado despertarlo, porque seguir arrastrándolo por aquellas catacumbas había demostrado ser casi un imposible, y aunque en un principio, parecía haber sido la decisión adecuada, Farkas poco había tardado en desmejorar a una velocidad alarmante. Para cuando habían llegado a aquellas piedras, el guerrero estaba otra vez, sumido en la más profunda de las inconsciencias.

Lydia retrocedió, dando lugar a la muchacha. No le quitaba la mirada de encima. El nudo en su estómago no se aflojaba. Aquello era algo en lo que no importaba cuanto se esforzase, no podía ayudarla. Arica tenía que lograrlo, sin ayudas. Era la prueba de los Barbas Grises, lo veía claro.

Podía sentir, cada poco, la mirada de la cazadora a sus espaldas. Sabía que Aela estaba cerca de perder la paciencia. Se lo adivinaba. Y ya habían sido varias las veces que había tenido que frenarla, por suerte, todavía sin tener que usar las palabras. Una mirada, un gesto en el momento justo, cuando podía ver que la mujer estaba a punto de soltar su impaciencia sobre Arica. Era lo que menos necesitaban. Pero Lydia no estaba segura cuanto más iba a lograr contenerla. Lo que sí sabía, es que su Thane no iba a llevarlo bien.

Se había distraído, en aquel pensamiento, cuando sintió el leve temblor en sus botas. Levantó la mirada hacia Arica, y todo en un mismo instante, la joven ya no estaba allí. Luces bailaban desde aquellas extrañas tres rocas y el sonido de las rejas raspando contra las piedras retumbó en toda la sala.

Reaccionó, pero todo había pasado ya. Levantó su vista hacia las puertas, con el corazón en la garganta, y el alivio la inundó en cuanto las adivinó abiertas. El corredor era oscuro, pero llegó a adivinar, al final, la forma de Arica. Estaba caída, sentada, o de rodillas quizás. Lydia apretó su escudo y sin pensarlo, comenzó a correr hacia ella.

Todo lo fue viendo y entendiendo tan despacio en su cabeza, que se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiese doblado en aquel corredor. El draugr llegando, su hacha levantada, hacia la muchacha. Arica y su brazo cruzado sobre su vientre. Su palidez. Su rostro levantándose hacia aquella criatura. Y más que miedo, resignación. Era esa la única expresión que Lydia llegó a leerle, justo antes de arrojarse delante de ella, metiendo su escudo sobre el filo que bajaba y preparando la fuerza de sus piernas, recibiendo el golpe. El hacha se clavó en la madera y Lydia apenas tardó en bajar su brazo con fuerza, desestabilizando a la criatura y en un segundo, bajando su espada contra su cuello. El acero atravesó piel y hueso, separando la cabeza de aquel cuerpo sin esfuerzo.

Lydia enfundó su espada. Levantó su escudo. Arrancó el filo de aquella hacha, arrojándola lejos. Todo a la vez. Y se giró, bajando. Mirándola. Su mano subiendo a la mejilla de la muchacha.

La mirada de Arica y su sonrisa, que apenas era una mueca. El frío en su piel y la palidez de sus labios. La oscuridad que las rodeaba.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sí. Solo. Un momento.

Lydia terminó de sentarse. Apoyándose contra la roca y con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia ella, abrazándola. Sintiendo como Arica se dejaba caer a su costado.

—Lo hiciste, Arica.

—Pobremente. Si tú no hubieses llegado, de poco habría servido.

—Tú te encargas de lo tuyo y yo de lo que me corresponde. De eso se trata. Y tu parte, salió perfecta.

Por contestación, la Edecán no recibió más que un murmullo inentendible. Cerró más su brazo, apretándola contra su pecho, bajando sus labios hasta su cabello, dejándole un beso.

  
No se tomaron mucho tiempo más en volver a avanzar. Por una vez, parecía que la suerte les llegaba. Aquel draugr, que poco había durado bajo el filo de la espada de la guerrera, parecía haber sido el último.

Se encontraron los cuatro, después de un corto andar por aquellos pasillos, en lo que no podía ser otra cosa que la última sala de aquella laberíntica catacumba. En cuanto Arica puso un pie en ella, todo se iluminó. Un puente de piedra llevaba hasta el final, y a sus costados, piletones llenos de un agua verdosa, oscura. Lydia poco había tardado en tomar su espada y escudo, adelantándose, hasta quedar frente a la muchacha.

Seis pilares, tres de cada lado del puente, comenzaron a surgir de debajo del agua, levantándose hacia los techos. Arica apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de su Edecán. En el fondo de la estancia, un extraño altar. La joven se adelantó, sintiendo como la nórdica mujer la seguía, a menos de un paso de distancia.

—No hay más que esto…

Arica miraba a su alrededor. No más corredores. No más recovecos. Aquella sala era el fin del camino. Observó con más detenimiento el altar frente a ella. Levantó la vista. Algo, lo que parecía ser un pergamino enrollado, apoyado sobre un delgado pedestal de piedra. La joven estiró su mano, tomándolo. Lo abrió, sintiendo la mirada de Lydia sobre su hombro.

Sangre de Dragón, tengo que hablar contigo. Con urgencia. Paga por el ático en la posada de Cauce Boscoso y espera por mí. Un amigo.

Arica solo se quedó allí, de pie, la nota en su mano, la incredulidad en su rostro. Se fue girando y la expresión que encontró sobre el rostro de su Edecán estaba segura, bien podía ser un espejo reflejando la suya. Se miraron las dos.

—¿Cómo? Las piedras. Todo. No lo entiendo.

—No lo sé, Arica.

Lydia se giró, apretando su espada, mirando hacia todos lados. No habían estado solos allí abajo y era algo que ya habían sentido, pero aquello lo confirmaba.

—¿Crees que todavía está aquí?

—No. O al menos, ya no siento como si alguien estuviese tras mis pasos todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Acaban de robarnos el cuerno.

Lydia volvió a la muchacha, bajando la vista hacia la nota, otra vez.

—Si solo quisieran robar el cuerno, no se habrían molestado en dejarte una nota. Está claro que solo lo hicieron porque te buscan a ti. La duda que necesitamos plantearlos es si la nota está realmente firmada por alguien que busca tu bien.

—¿Crees que alguien podría querer dañarme en alguna forma? ¿A mí? Nadie me conoce. Son contados quienes saben quién soy, Lydia.

—No se trata de ti, Arica. Se trata de la Sangre de Dragón. Lee otra vez, ni siquiera usa tu nombre.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Lyd?

—Primero, salir de aquí. Volver a Morthal. Atender a Farkas. Y allí, vamos a pensar, Arica. Tienes que decidir si confiamos en las palabras escritas allí o si las ignoramos y volvemos con los Barbas Grises.

—¿Tengo qué?

—Sí. Es tú decisión. Y lo que decidas, es lo que vamos a hacer.

  
Algo que parecía ser usual en aquellas ancestrales ruinas, o al menos, en las dos oportunidades había sucedido, es que siempre, al final, había una salida escondida. Una roca que solo se movía desde adentro. Algo. Parecía ser el diseño por preferencia de aquellos antiguos nórdicos.

Les tomo poco salir y el alivio que sintieron al ver los cielos sobre sus cabezas, fue instantáneo. Tenían todavía camino hasta Morthal, y nada menos que cruzando los pantanos, pero era inevitable sentir que lo peor había pasado ya.

Lydia fue la que cargó con Farkas durante la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que lograron llegar al camino y allí, los dioses por una vez se mostraron benévolos, cruzándolos en el viaje de uno de los pocos comerciantes que solían andar la zona. Poco tardaron después en llegar a Morthal. Antes de que las lunas estuviesen en lo más alto, los cuatro descansaban en El Brezal.

Farkas había sido atendido ya, por uno de los curanderos del pueblo que les había cobrado bien las pocas ganas que había tenido de salir de la cama a aquellas horas. Aela lo había acomodado en una de las habitaciones y no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarlo solo.

Arica había pedido usar el cuarto de baño de la posada, y se había tomado un buen rato en aquella espaciosa tina, sintiendo los vapores calientes limpiarle la piel, y un poco el ánimo también. Lydia solo había pedido un cubo de agua limpia, encerrándose en la habitación que compartía con su Thane en cuanto el posadero se lo había alcanzado. Liberada de su armadura, sentada sobre la cama, observaba el escudo apoyado contra la pared que la enfrentaba. La madera astillada allí donde el filo de aquella hacha había caído con tanta violencia. Había estado cerca. Movió su mano, con algo de trabajo. Dolía más. Levantó sus dedos hacia el vendaje que la muchacha había improvisado sobre su muñeca. Todavía no lo había tocado pero necesitaba removerlo, necesitaba también quitarse el polvo del camino y el sudor de aquel día, antes de dormir. El agua esperaba por ella sobre la mesa pero Lydia no juntaba las fuerzas para darse a aquella tarea.

La puerta se abrió y Arica la atravesó. Una túnica larga era lo único que vestía. Su cabello todavía mojado, bailando sobre el paño de lino con que la muchacha seguía atrapándolo, apretándolo contra la tela una y otra vez, intentando quitar toda el agua que fuese posible. Lydia la observó.

Un recuerdo fugaz se le cruzó. El día en que se había apurado a volver y la había encontrado en mitad de su baño. Intentó no hacer un solo gesto, pero podía sentir la vergüenza subiéndole de golpe al rostro. No necesitaba pensarla así. No teniéndola frente a ella, en aquel instante. Su perfume llegándole, invitándola. Sus cabellos húmedos, oscurecidos, cayendo sobre su túnica. Su piel. Lydia sabía ya que su piel se sentía igual de suave a como se veía. Apenas dejarle una caricia con la aspereza de sus manos y poco había tardado en entenderlo.

Arica estaba tan lejos de ella.

No solo su condición, no solo su sangre noble. Era hermosa. Era increíblemente inteligente. Despierta. Rápida. Preparada. Era demasiado joven también. Podía ver con facilidad la infinidad de caminos que la muchacha podía elegir si solo lo quisiese. Nadie en su sano juicio la rechazaría. Nadie. Ningún Jarl. Ni siquiera un Rey. Estaba segura.

—¿Qué tienes, Lyd?

—Nada.

—¿Sientes dolor?

Arica había soltado el paño de lino, dejándolo caer sobre la silla, acercándose a la mujer y sentándose a su costado, sus ojos puestos sobre el sucio vendaje en su muñeca.

—No. Un poco quizás. No es más que una torcedura.

—Déjame ver cómo va. Lo quito ahora y en cuanto termines, volvemos a vendarla.

Lydia no se movió, viéndola hacer. Arica cada vez parecía más cómoda con aquellos asuntos. Era sanar y no matar, esa era su facilidad. Cada vez lo entendía mejor.

No pudo evitar quejarse un poco, en uno de los varios movimientos que la muchacha la obligó a hacer.

—Lo siento. Solo… quiero saber si todo está donde tiene que estar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Arica se sonrió, sin quitar la mirada de la muñeca de la mujer.

—Mi madre. Y Anca, mi nodriza. Las dos eran sanadoras, a su manera. Sin magias. La magia dejó de correr en mi familia desde mi abuela. Bueno, ahora puedo decir que al parecer, solo se saltó a mi madre.

—¿Ellas te enseñaron?

—Sí. Lo que sé, lo aprendí de ellas.

Arica soltó el brazo de Lydia, apoyándolo con cuidado sobre su pierna, levantando la mirada.

—¿Vas a usar el agua que tienes preparada? ¿O piensas meditar durante algún tiempo más?

El tono de Arica guardaba alguna burla. Lydia se sonrió.

—Voy a usarla. Arica…

—No.

Lydia levantó una de sus cejas, clavando la mirada en la joven, con más firmeza.

—¿No?

—Vas a comenzar con alguna de tus historias sobre lo mal que se ve que durmamos en la misma habitación, después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotras.

La guerrera no dijo palabra.

—Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, solo tú y yo.

—Es más que suficiente.

—¿Más que suficiente?

—Para que sea inadecuado que sigamos compartiendo una habitación.

—No ibas a ser feliz hasta decirlo ¿Mejor?

—Arica, tómame en serio. Lo pienso por ti. No necesitas, además de todo lo que tienes a tus espaldas, sumar habladurías.

—No me interesan, Lydia, ya creo que a estas alturas, deberías tenerlo en claro. Por qué mejor no terminas de cambiarte, así podemos usar la noche para descansar y no para discutir lo que, al final, vas a terminar perdiendo.

—¿Voy a terminar perdiendo?

—Sí. Incluso si lograses el más perfecto de los argumentos, pienso imponerme igual. Porque sigo siendo tu Thane y voy a tener la última palabra.

Lydia se estiró un poco hacia atrás, media sonrisa y en su mirada, una chispa.

—No puedes hacer eso. No puedes usar eso en… en esto.

—¿En qué, exactamente?

—Arica, sabes de que hablo.

La muchacha señaló la palangana que esperaba sobre la mesa.

—Va a enfriarse.

—Está fría ya.

—Dioses, Lydia. Acabamos de pasar todo el día metidas en una catacumba ancestral descabezando cadáveres reanimados que intentaban matarnos a cada paso que dábamos ¿Es que no te quieres ni un poco?

—¿Eh?

—Agua caliente, Lydia. No le quita honor a tus victorias el usarla.

—Me sienta mejor fría.

—Ya lo creo. Pues úsala de una vez. Anda.

La guerrera se levantó, con poco convencimiento, caminando hacia la mesa. Se quedó plantada allí, dudando, hasta que Arica soltó un suspiro largo, bajando su mano hacia la bolsa debajo de su cama, rebuscando, atrapando el libro que llevaba leyendo las últimas noches y en un solo movimiento, cayendo sobre la piel en su cama y abriendo la lectura, metiéndose en ella.

Vio de reojo, como la guerrera se quitaba su camisa. Escuchó el sonido del agua, lavándole la piel. Sus brazos. Su rostro. La adivinó humedeciendo el paño, pasándolo con cuidado por su larga cabellera. No corrió la vista, aunque tuvo que pelear un poco con sus ganas. Lydia le llamaba la atención. Su cuerpo, le llamaba la atención. Sus brazos. Sus hombros. Su piel. Le gustaba. Le gustaba verla y aquel era un espectáculo que hubiese disfrutado grandemente, si no fuese porque sabía de sobra hasta qué punto hubiese incomodado a la guerrera.

—¿Qué lees?

—La Anuada.

Arica pudo sentir la mirada de Lydia sobre ella.

—Que no crea en ciertos asuntos no significa que no disfrute las historias, Lydia. Deja de mirarme así. Y de sonreírte.

El sonido del agua volvió a sentirse y Arica se perdió en la tinta frente a ella. Solía pasarle. Se dio cuenta hasta qué punto se había metido en la lectura cuando adivinó la mullida piel que Lydia solía usar para dormir, levantándose a su costado. Bajó el libro, sobre su pecho, observándola. Lydia ya estaba metida en una de sus sobrias camisas, unas graciosas calzas de lana debajo, que ya le había visto usar alguna vez pero que nunca dejaban de sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Preparando la tierra para sembrar, Arica. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Acomodando esto, para dormir.

La joven Thane se sentó, bajando sus pies desnudos al suelo, golpeando a su costado.

—Siéntate.

Lydia levantó la mirada a los techos, haciendo caso. ¿De qué servía llevarle la contra? De nada. Nunca servía de nada. La vio hurgar otra vez en uno de los infinitos bolsillos de su bolsa y salir de ella, con una venda de lino entre sus manos.

—Oh.

—Sí. Oh. Estírala.

Arica volvió a vendar la muñeca de la mujer, cuidándose de inmovilizarla sin que la tela apretase demasiado.

—Duerme conmigo.

La mirada de Lydia se agigantó. Su cuerpo se hizo un poco hacia atrás, enfrentando a la muchacha y a la frase que acababa de soltar.

—¿Qué dices, Arica?

—¿Qué? No ¡No! No así como lo estás pensando, Lyd.

—¿Cómo lo estoy pensando? Lo pienso como lo escucho.

—Quise decir que no durmieses en el suelo. Que duermas conmigo. Literalmente dormir.

—¿Por qué? Arica, por qué. Ni pudimos hablar lo que sucedió entre nosotras. Necesitas pensar mejor los pasos que quieres dar.

—Dioses, Lydia. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy pidiéndote matrimonio ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en creer que no sé lo que quiero o lo que me conviene?

—No es eso.

—No quiero que duermas en el suelo… Y quiero tenerte cerca.

Lydia se quedó en su mirada, con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz. Arica pudo adivinar el instante exacto en que la guerrera se rindió, soltando el aire, torciendo apenas su cabeza, y hubiese jurado, casi conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Eres imposible. Eres completamente imposible, Arica. No puedes pretender que todo siempre sea como quieres que sea.

Arica se dejó caer, al costado de su cama, del lado de la pared, metiéndose bajo las pieles, divertida. La vio negar. La siguió con la mirada, viéndola ocupar el lugar a su costado. No tardó nada en acurrucarse sobre ella en cuanto la mujer terminó de meterse en la cama.

—No está bien, esto, Arica. No lo está.

Lydia terminó de bajar su brazo, rodeándola. Insultándose hacia sus adentros.

—No se siente mal.

La voz de Arica sobre su oído hizo que un escalofrío bajase violento por su cuello, por su espalda. Lydia se giró un poco, sin poder evitar el que su mirada se ablandase.

—No es eso… Solo…

—Ya lo sé. Todo. Las mil objeciones que puedes tener. Solo quiero dormir y tenerte cerca. Mañana si quieres, puedo preguntarme los por qué. Hoy solo sé que lo necesito.

Lydia negó, levantando el brazo que tenía libre y llegando a su rostro, acariciándolo. Bajando su mirada hasta los labios de la muchacha, que por suerte, habían ganado ya todo el color que aquel día les había costado.   
  
—Duerme entonces. Más cerca ya no puedo estar.

Arica se sonrió, acomodándose sobre el hombro de la mujer. Cruzando su brazo sobre sus latidos. Su pierna trepando sobre las de ella. Apenas tardó en dormirse. Apenas tardó en abandonarse completamente sobre Lydia. Pero el sueño no cayó tan fácil sobre la guerrera, que se quedó allí, solo sintiéndola. Solo intentando entender por qué los Dioses jugaban así con ella. No pudiendo decidirse entre maldecir la divina suerte que tenía, o simplemente, aceptarla de lleno.

 


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

_Le soltó el beso_  
_sintiendo en los labios_  
_las mil leguas,_  
_las cien vidas,_  
_los dos mundos de distancia_  
_que tenían en medio._

 

Arica abrió sus ojos. Era temprano aún, tenía que serlo. Lydia seguía allí, y la guerrera nunca se quedaba mucho entre las pieles una vez que el día comenzaba a despuntar.

Pero la luz entraba, y no era poca. Arica levantó su cabeza, que descansaba sobre el hombro de la mujer. Encontró su perfil. Estaba despierta.

—Buen día, Arica.

Una sonrisa nació, desde dentro, hasta los labios de la joven. Volvió a caer sobre su hombro, apretándose a su cuerpo. A aquella intimidad que acababa de nacer entre las dos. Tan nueva. Tan reciente.

—Buenos días… ¿Llevas mucho despierta?

Lydia giró su cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Arica no llegó a ponerlo en palabras, pero dentro, sabía que un despertar así no era uno que le hubiese molestado repetir.

—Algo.

—¿Y no dejaste la cama? ¿Te sientes bien?

Lydia se movió, girándose más aun, tomándola de la cintura, evitando que el aire se colase entre las dos.

—Me siento bien.

Arica asintió. Todavía le costaba abrir por completo sus ojos. Todavía le pesaba el sueño. Lydia terminó de llegar hasta sus labios, besándolos con toda la suavidad que podía existir. Arica estaba segura de que nadie, jamás, la había tratado con tanto cuidado como el que Lydia ponía sobre ella.

Sintió su mano, su brazo, que bajo las pieles, la abarcaba toda, sosteniéndola desde su cintura. Y en solo un instante la ternura que se le había despertado comenzó a arder, despacio por solo un segundo, encendiéndolas de golpe después. Sus labios se despegaron sin encontrar que decir y en la mirada que tenía delante, tan cerca, Arica pudo leer toda la fuerza, toda la intensidad de la que bien sabía, Lydia era capaz. Toda, hacia ella.

El beso volvió, y Arica apenas pudo pensarlo, apenas pudo entenderlo. Sus manos subieron, con voluntad propia, a enredarse en los largos cabellos de la nórdica mujer, empujándola hacia ella, tirando con ansias hasta que aquel cuerpo respondió, hasta que la sintió girarse todavía más. Hasta sentir su peso. Su aliento. Su olor. La dureza de su pierna entre las suyas. Sus dedos, viajando por debajo de su túnica, enterrándose en su piel, en su muslo.

Arica ya no podía más que sentirla, más que abandonarse a todo lo que se le despertaba en su cuerpo, a lo bien que se sentía estar debajo de aquella mujer. Al desorden que sus propios latidos le estaban dejando en el pecho. A las ganas que le nacían en los labios cada vez que Lydia tomaba aire, cada vez que sus besos tardaban demasiado en volver.

Abrió sus ojos, sin saber cuándo los había cerrado, al sentir la respiración agitada de la mujer sobre ella. Encontró su mirada, completamente oscurecida, observándola sin siquiera pestañar. La guerrera se levantaba, empujándose con sus dos brazos, despacio, despegándose de su cuerpo con lentitud.

Arica se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento, Arica. Perdóname.

Arica asintió, todavía sin que una sola palabra le saliese de los labios, su mano enredada con ganas sobre la camisa de la mujer, aun tirando de ella.

—Claro —La joven aclaró su garganta, intentando encontrar el tono de su voz —Si me dices exactamente qué es lo que debería perdonarte… no me importaría hacerlo, Lyd.

Hubo un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Lydia y casi al mismo tiempo, Arica la sintió dejarse caer a su costado.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, mi brazo.

Arica soltó la prenda que seguía atrapando entre sus dedos, girándose, llegando hasta el brazo de la mujer, levantándolo entre las dos. Acercó la mano vendada hasta sus labios, plantando un beso suave sobre su muñeca, y una sonrisa.

Lydia solo la miraba. Todo aquello, no le dejaba reacción.

Lo único que la guerrera podía hacer, era mirarla. No estaba segura de sí su pensamiento alguna vez iba a alcanzar lo que sucedía allí. Cómo. Por qué.

Era fácil, bien fácil, para Lydia, entender su parte. Era obvia. Con solo posar sus ojos sobre la muchacha, con solo escucharla. Con solo pasar una tarde junto a ella. Conocerla. Era bien fácil entender lo rápido que le había crecido dentro. Pero cómo era posible que Arica estuviese allí, devolviéndole una caricia. Una mirada. Un beso. Cómo, por los nueve, podía ser algo cierto.

Arica se sonrió, bajando la mano de la guerrera, apoyándola entre las dos, soltándola y viajando hasta la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola despacio.

—Cuando me miras así solo me haces tener preguntas, Lyd.

—¿Cuando te miro así?

—Sí ¿En qué piensas ahora? No lo puedo adivinar.

—Es lo que te falta, Arica. No pararías ya de meterte en los pensamientos de los demás. Los dioses nunca te den ese poder.

—No vas a decirlo…

—No.

—¿Es malo?

La risa de Lydia fue suave. Su mirada se corrió de aquellos ojos grises, negando.

—Cómo podría ser malo, Arica…

La joven separó sus labios, formando ya una palabra en su boca, cuando los golpes en la puerta arrancaron la tranquilidad de la habitación. Arica no tenía mucha idea como, pero en un segundo, Lydia estaba en el suelo. Y era una suerte que la piel que en la noche anterior había comenzado a acomodar allí, siguiese todavía en el mismo lugar. Al menos algo del golpe tenía que haber amortiguado.

La voz de Aela se escuchó. Algo sobre una tienda, sobre Farkas. Sobre que todo seguía bien y que no tardaba. Lydia podía sentir sus propios latidos agolpándose en su garganta. Sus ojos clavados en la madera de la puerta que, por Talos, al final, la cazadora no había intentado abrir. Escuchó la voz de Arica, sin que se le adivinase una pizca de nervio, contestando con tranquilidad, en su mejor tono de Thane. Se giró hacia ella, acodada en sus dos manos, sus piernas flexionadas, justo así, como había caído al suelo. La vio asomarse, desde el borde de la cama, sus ojos grises divertidos.

—¿Qué tal el tiempo allí?

Lydia tuvo que tomarse un momento, antes de lograr contestarle.

—¿Lo encuentras gracioso?

—Bastante.

—¿Y si hubiese entrado?

—Te habría visto metida en esas calzas y estoy segura que habría perdido por completo el respeto que te tiene.

Lydia abrió su boca. Nada salió. Asintió, varias veces. Pegó sus labios otra vez. Volvió a mirarla.

Arica la vio levantarse, con lentitud. Sin dejar de asentir. Sacudiéndose, acomodándose la ropa. Se hizo hacia atrás, abandonándose sobre las pieles, todavía sin poder evitar la sonrisa divertida que lo que acababa de suceder le había dejado.

—Deberías tener cuidado, mi Thane.

Arica frunció el ceño, más divertida aún. Jamás le había sonado bien cuando Lydia la llamaba en aquella forma y ahora, se le hacía incluso peor.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Tú sigue. Y vas a terminar averiguándolo.

  
Tardaron, en dejarse ver en el salón. Una breve visita a la habitación para asegurarse de que Farkas seguía bien. El guerrero dormía, con pesadez, y parecía que ya no sentía dolor, al menos. Aela seguía fuera, y Lydia se cuidó de que no se le notara el alivio, pero prefería que la mujer no terminase enterándose tan pronto de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Arica. Los dioses sabían hasta donde el orgullo de Aela llegaba y Lydia no tenía gana alguna de saber cuál podía ser su reacción.

Se acomodaron las dos, en una de las mesas más cercana al fuego. Habían elegido varias piezas de fruta, queso, salmón ahumado y un buen trozo de pan que no podía oler mejor.

Lydia la observó.

Allí estaban, las dos. De un momento a otro, y aquello había terminado pasando. Sintiendo todo dentro cuando estaban en medio de tanto. Con dragones sobrevolando sus cabezas y Arica siendo la supuesta respuesta. Con una guerra civil amenazándoles cada paso. Con amigos invisibles que podían terminar no siendo más que otro peligro. Y allí estaban, buscándose la sonrisa cómplice, como si todo lo importante, como si lo único importante, lo tuviesen al lado.

Y habría seguido siendo un día perfecto, pero fuera de ellas, el mundo seguía su rumbo y los dioses sabían, siempre había nuevos problemas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con violencia. Todos los rostros se levantaron hacia aquel sonido. Lydia apoyó su jarro sobre la mesa, despacio. Podía ver, en el rabillo de su ojo, la expresión de susto y sorpresa de Arica.

Un hombre, entrado en años, de piel curtida y facciones duras, arrastraba a una muchacha del brazo. La chica no dejaba de llorar. Había marcas en su rostro y un feo corte en su labio. El hombre se plantó en medio de la estancia, a un costado de la hoguera, zamarreando a la muchacha y paseando su mirada por todos los que estaban allí.

—Bien. ¿Quién la quiere ahora? Todos aquí me conocen y saben que soy justo con los tratos. No voy a mentir, se ha dejado poner de espaldas algunas veces, pero eso solo la hace un mejor negocio.

El silencio llenó la posada. La tranquila música que había quedado resonando, tímidamente, en cuanto los dos habían hecho aquella entrada, terminó de desaparecer. Solo el llanto de la muchacha, cada vez más fuerte, se dejaba oír en el salón.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nadie?

Algunos murmullos incómodos. El hombre seguía paseando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes. Se detuvo por un momento en Lydia, quizás la única en toda la posada que no le corría la mirada.

—Bueno… mi cerdo está ya para carnear, pero si te vale, quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Todas las caras se movieron hacia el viejo, de rojiza nariz y enredadas barbas que acababa de levantarse, con algo de trabajo, soltando aquellas palabras. Otro silencio. Lydia pudo sentir a Arica revolverse en aquel banco. Movió su mano, por debajo de la mesa, apoyándola sobre la pierna de la muchacha.

—Una cerda por un cerdo. Un trato justo.

La frase del hombre quedó en el aire, por varios segundos. La primera risa, que salió del mismo viejo que había soltado la descarada oferta, se dejó escuchar. Y todas las demás estallaron detrás, tapando el llanto de la muchacha, que se hacía más fuerte mientras su padre tiraba de su brazo con violencia, intentando llevarla hacia los fondos. Hacia el desagradable viejo que no cortaba su risa.

Lydia podía sentir a su Thane reaccionando bajo su mano. Giró su cabeza hacia ella, con todo el disimulo que le era posible. Apretó sus dedos, llamándola. Los ojos grises furiosos la encontraron, casi indignados de tener que moverse del hombre al que estaban, en aquel momento, odiando.

—Arica… es ella. Es la joven que… Aela…

La guerrera no necesitaba decir mucho más. Pudo ver que Arica entendía. Pudo sentir su enojo confundido, pero tan solo duró un instante. Y soltó el aire. Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos, porque acababa de leérselo. La joven no iba a quedarse callada, no. Eso, habría sido un milagro.

—Suéltala.

Arica había tardado nada en salirse de la mesa. Y Lydia, muy a su pesar, no la había dejado hacerlo sola. Estaba de pie, detrás de su Thane, paseando su mirada por todo el salón.

El hombre que arrastraba a la muchacha se fue girando despacio, hacia la voz.

—Lo siento, niña, la subasta terminó.

—Suéltala.

Los dedos del hombre se aflojaron un poco. Arica movió su mirada a los asustados ojos de la muchacha y por un momento, creyó leer todo en ellos.

—Deja de estorbar. Este no es tu asunto. Busca otro a quien cargarle la paciencia.

—Mi nombre es Arica, Thane de Carrera Blanca. Estoy aquí cumpliendo la voluntad del Jarl. Y vuelvo a pedirte, en buena manera, que la sueltes.

Una sola risa, desde los fondos, apenas llegó a escucharse antes de que se apagara por completo. Lydia dio un paso más hacia delante, apoyando su mano sobre el acero de su espada y clavando la mirada en el hombre, que, parecía que en un instante, había perdido toda la seguridad con la que había entrado a aquel lugar. Algunos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y varios ojos bajaron a los jarros que llevaban frente a ellos. Incluso el viejo, que se había levantado para seguir con su gracia, había vuelto a su lugar, sin soltar una sola palabra más.

—Ni siquiera estás en tu comarca. ¿Qué narices de asunto puede tener Balgruuf en este chiquero, niña?

—Vuelvo a repetirte, mi nombre es Arica, Thane de Carrera Blanca. Y si no quieres dirigirte a mí por mi título, hazlo con el respeto que me debes.

La voz de Arica quebraba el silencio, llena de toda la seguridad que la guerrera jamás le había sentido antes. Allí estaba. Arica, de sangre noble. Allí estaba, frente a ella, alguien que había nacido para que le sirviesen y no para servir. Alguien a quien desde que probablemente tenía uso de razón, habían preparado para algún día, ocupar el lugar que le correspondía. Porque a todo noble siempre le correspondía un lugar. Y si Arica lo disimulaba tan bien, si por alguna extraña razón, la muchacha podía dejar todo aquello de lado cuando quería, con completa naturalidad, Lydia solo necesitaba de aquel instante, solo ver su porte, aun estando a sus espaldas. Solo escuchar el timbre de su voz y ver la reacción de aquellas gentes. Arica no era una de ellos. Arica era de cuna noble. Lejos, en aquel momento, la sentía tan lejana como cualquiera de las dos lunas.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en desenvainar su arma, para terminar de poner peso a las palabras de su Thane, para intentar disuadir todavía más a aquellas gentes, vio la mirada de aquel hombre cambiar por completo. Lo vio empujar a la muchacha hacia Arica, dejándola en medio de ellos.

—¿La quieres? ¿De verdad que esta cerda vale tu molestia, mi señora? Tómala. Al menos puedo decirte que no está preñada, porque hasta donde sé, no solo elige revolcarse con cualquiera entre el heno y la mierda de las bestias… Prefiere hacerlo con mujeres.

Arica no soltó palabra. Su mirada se desvió por un segundo hacia la muchacha, asintiendo hacia ella, una fugaz sonrisa y un gesto para que se acercase. Volvió al hombre, endureciendo del todo el semblante otra vez.

—Con respeto, mi señora… Si es el nombre de Balgruuf el que te avala, no deberías dejarlo como un tirano que toma y no da…

Lydia apretó la empuñadura de su espada. Sabía que aquel hombre estaba pasándose, intentando insultarla delante de toda aquella gente. Estaba claro que aunque no se resistía abiertamente a la palabra de Arica, intentaba ensuciarla. Pero la joven Thane no le dio tiempo a desenvainar, otra vez. La vio arrojar la bolsa hacia el hombre, que la atrapó con dificultad y sorpresa.

—Vas a encontrarlo justo. Si estabas dispuesto a vender tu sangre por el precio de un cerdo, con lo que pesa esa bolsa, bien puedes comprar dos.

Arica estiró su brazo, llegando al de la muchacha y cerrando su mano sobre la de ella. Tiró con suavidad y sin más, se giró, caminando hacia el corredor, pasando por el costado de Lydia, apenas dejándole una mirada que no llevaba más que la furia que aquella situación parecía haber despertado en ella. Lydia tardó solo un momento, el instante que le tomó asegurarse de que allí, nadie pensaba hacer más con aquel asunto, para girarse sobre sus pies y seguirlas.

 

La guerrera cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, en cuanto las tres estuvieron dentro. Se quedó allí de pie, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer. Arica había sentado a la muchacha en la única silla de la habitación, al costado de la mesa, y se había girado hacia su cama, donde su bolsa de cuero descansaba. Lydia podía ver que estaba tardando algo de más en encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Tu padre fue el que te hizo eso?

Arica se acercaba con un bulto entre sus manos. Lo apoyó sobre la mesa, desatándolo y dejando ver en el varios paños limpios, algunas hierbas molidas y un par de frascos cerrados. La joven no levantaba la mirada. No contestaba. Arica se inclinó un poco sobre ella, intentando verla.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hilda, mi señora.

—Arica. Soy Arica.

Arica abrió uno de los frascos, tomando un paño y embebiéndolo en el oscuro líquido.

—Déjame ver. Levanta. Así ¿Tienes madre, Hilda?

—No. Murió cuando era pequeña.

La joven Thane asintió, pasando el paño con suavidad sobre el corte que la muchacha tenía en el labio.

—¿Solo tú y tu padre?

—Sí, mi señora… Arica.

—Arica, sí. ¿Tu padre es siempre así?

—No… solo… no se le hace fácil… su temperamento…

—Su temperamento. Dime ¿Tienes más familia? ¿Otro lugar al que ir?

—No, mi señora.

—Podemos llevarte si tienes otro lugar.

Lydia se adelantó, a punto de abrir su boca, pero la mirada de Arica la encontró antes, adivinándole las intenciones.

—Busca agua hervida y más paños, Lydia.

La guerrera torció un poco la cabeza. Arica se irguió, girándose hacia ella, observándola. Lydia soltó el aire. Un silencio, las dos sosteniéndose la mirada.

—Sí… mi Thane.

No había sido necesaria, aquella frase. Pero Lydia la soltó. Y sabía que Arica había entendido el por qué, pero no había podido evitarlo. Dejó la habitación, caminando hacia el salón sin apuro, nada de lo que le había encargado era necesario y lo sabía de sobra. Solo había sido su forma de hacerle entender que en aquel asunto, no quería de su palabra. No necesitaba de su palabra. No iba a tener en cuenta su palabra. Una orden, sí. Eso había sido. Arica era su Thane y acababa de darle una orden.

 


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

  
_No era el color que llegaba a mis oídos_   
_el que mis ojos seguían viendo._   
_Grabada, en todas las miradas_   
_estaba la única verdad._   
_Esa misma que yo, nunca iba a aceptar._

  
—Arica, escucha.

La guerrera estaba de pie frente a la puerta, cubriendo prácticamente la entrada. Arica sostenía en sus manos un cubo de madera. El vapor del agua templada se levantaba entre las dos mujeres.

—Déjame pasar, Lydia. Todavía no terminé las curas.

—No podemos llevarla con nosotros.

La mirada de la muchacha, que hasta ese momento esquivaba con deliberación los ojos de la guerrera, se levantó.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Dejarla con la bestia que intentó venderla después de marcarla?

Lydia suspiró, bajando sus hombros, haciendo ademán de tomar el cubo de las manos de la muchacha, que ya varias veces había tratado de acomodarlo entre sus brazos, intentando que el peso se hiciese más liviano. Arica resistió la ayuda, todavía con fuego en la mirada.

—Es su padre. Y es una bestia, sí. Pero la muchacha escapó de su casa y…

Lydia hizo silencio, escuchándose. Arica la observaba, una mueca de furia, y algo más, en su rostro.

—Sigue, por favor. Quiero saber cómo piensas realmente sobre el asunto.

—Arica, no. Es diferente.

—¿Lo es? Oh, claro, yo vengo de cuna noble y ella no es más que una campesina. ¿Sabes cómo le hablas? ¿Sabes a que me recuerda? A los días en que aún no sabías que historia llevaba yo detrás. Así me tratabas. Y así hubieses seguido tratándome si no fuese porque terminé confesándome contigo.

Lydia inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia delante, algo molesta.

—Nunca te traté en mala forma, como tampoco a ella.

—La tratas como si estuvieses por encima. Como si tu palabra pesase más.

—¡Porque es así, Arica!

Arica negó, intentando esquivar a la mujer que no se movía de aquella entrada. Sintió el brazo de Lydia sobre su hombro, apartándola un poco hacia atrás y obligándola a quedarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué no lo ves? No estoy segura cómo es que en tu tierra estos asuntos se tratan. Aquí, puede que seamos más básicos, pero es simple. La vida no es sencilla, Arica. Llevar comida a la mesa no es sencillo. Pasar los inviernos. Arar entre piedras. Si no tienes los medios ni la fuerza, entonces vives de quien tiene los medios o la fuerza.

—Barbárico. La mitad de las veces, es lo que son. Tú, eres mujer Lydia. Al menos deberías estar de nuestro lado.

—¿De nuestro lado? ¿Tú crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que me divierte tener que valer el doble para que se me respete solo la mitad?

Arica bajó la mirada por un momento.

—Todo mundo te respeta, incluso cuando no te conocen. No sé qué dices.

—¿Crees que siempre fue así? Aprendí mi lugar, Arica. Como la muchacha allí dentro necesita aprender el suyo. Como tú, Arica —Los ojos grises de la joven subieron sin perder tiempo —Sí. Tú también necesitas aprender tu lugar.

—¿Me hablas así?

—Te habló con preocupación. Un día, no entender las costumbres, puede costarte caro. Hoy mismo, cuando insultaste a ese campesino, podría haberte costado caro.

—Es una bestia.

—Es una bestia, sí. Un granjero. Que vive de lo poco que le deja la tierra. Y que tiene una sola hija, que decidió pasar la noche en los establos con una viajera. Nosotros nos vamos. Ellos siempre se quedan. No todos son tan livianos en esos asuntos, y aquí, en los campos, no se ve con buenos ojos.

—Cómo puedes hablar así.

—Con conocimiento. Todo el pueblo estaba en este salón la noche en que su hija hizo lo que hizo. Yo no estoy juzgándolo. Poco me importa. Estoy explicándotelo. Si estaba esperando casar a su hija bien…

—¿Casar a su hija bien? ¿Y si su hija no quiere casarse bien con alguna de las demás bestias que viven aquí?

—Baja la voz, Arica ¿Te indignas? Tu propio padre intentó casarte en su beneficio. Y él tenía los medios necesarios para no tener que hacerlo por necesidad. ¿Qué futuro esperas para una campesina?

—El que ella elija.

—Dioses. Hablas con el pensamiento alejado de la realidad. Basta. No vamos a llevarla. No vamos a enemistar a un padre con su hija. Ni vamos a quitarle derecho.

—¿Quitarle derecho? ¿Crees que tiene derecho sobre ella?

—Lo que yo crea o no, poco importa. Pero en cuanto ese hombre aplaque los calores, va a querer a su hija de vuelta. Y si llega al Jarl pidiéndolo, la razón va a ser suya. Poco importa tu condición, Arica. Hay límites que no pueden moverse.

—Hasta que alguien los mueve una vez.

—Y ese alguien no vas a ser tú ni va a ser este el día. No vamos a llevarla. Tenemos asuntos y camino por delante, Arica. Por favor.

—¿Y si mi decisión es llevarla, no vas a obedecer?

El tono de Arica había cambiado por completo. Lydia la observó. Casi le había parecido altivo. Había llegado a reconocer la distancia que un noble sabía poner entre su persona y quién le servía. Ese tono, esa arrogancia. Ese comportamiento que la muchacha estaba claro, sabía más que bien cómo usar, pero que contadas veces Lydia le había visto emplear y nunca antes, contra ella.

La guerrera se irguió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces voy a obedecer tu decisión sin poner una sola palabra más de mi parte. Pero entiende, que si lo que quieres hoy es alguien que te sirva aun cuando te apartas de la razón, ten en cuenta que mañana así va a seguir siendo.

Lydia se movió a un costado. Su mano sobre su cinto, la mirada todavía sobre Arica. La joven se quedó de pie, en silencio. El arrepentimiento le había subido desde hacía varias frases ya, pero el orgullo le seguía ardiendo en el pecho. Desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola no con poca energía. La guerrera tardó una pausa más, antes de alejarse, hacia el salón.

  
Hilda seguía sentada sobre la silla, en casi la exacta posición en que la había dejado. Sus ojos enrojecidos. Las marcas en su rostro todavía con el primer hinchazón que los golpes le habían dejado. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Arica la frenó, negando con su cabeza y acercando el cubo hasta la mesa, donde lo soltó, en silencio. Suspiró, subiendo una mano a su cintura.

—Lo siento. Siento que hayas escuchado todo eso, no deberíamos haber hablado así.

—La guerrera tiene razón.

Arica la observó. La joven no levantaba la mirada. Había dicho aquellas palabras sin atreverse a acompañarlas con sus ojos.

—No, no la tiene. Nadie puede hacerte algo así y después humillarte frente a todos.

—La tiene, mi señora.

—Arica. Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Arica.

—…tengo que volver.

Arica abrió sus ojos, observándola. No. No tenía que volver. Ella misma no había vuelto. No era justo ni tenía que ser así.

—No le debes nada, a nadie. Ni es tu obligación obedecerle.

—Es mi padre. Y ya no es joven. Y yo, lo dejé en vergüenza. Le hierve la sangre, como a todo nórdico le hierve, señora. Pero no es mal hombre. Y sé que en estos momentos tiene que estar llevando el peso de lo que hizo en el pecho.

Arica se giró, cruzándose de brazos, negando con su cabeza. Se mordió su labio, intentando contenerse. Hasta que ya no lo aguantó.

—Te vendió como ganado a un borracho que podría ser no tu padre, sino tu abuelo.

—El viejo Bjorn no habría pasado de la broma. Todo mundo conoce sus humores.

—¿Dices que ya otras veces intentó venderte a cualquier cama?

La muchacha bajó la mirada.

—No, mi señora. No digo eso. Esta vez, mi padre fue demasiado lejos. Jamás había descargado sus humores contra mí, no de esta manera. Pero yo le falté, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y ni siquiera me alcanzó la decencia para no avergonzarlo frente a sus iguales. Todos sabían lo que hice y mi padre lo soportó. Hasta que volví a verla.

Arica se mordió la boca. Sabía que la ausencia repentina de Aela tenía que tener algo que ver con todo aquello. No había necesitado que la muchacha lo confirmase, pero aun así, no podía no sentir el enojo subiéndole.

—No hiciste nada malo.

Hilda intentó una sonrisa, que poco llegó a ser. Arica la vio levantarse, la vio intentar acomodar la curtida falda con sus manos, bajándola y estirando cada pliegue.

—Voy a pedirle a mi padre que devuelva la bolsa, mi señora. Él no va a tardar en hacerlo.

—Siéntate.

Arica dio un paso hacia delante, irguiéndose frente a la muchacha que a pesar de que le sacaba algo de altura, parecía infinitamente más pequeña que la joven Thane. Hilda se sentó, dejándose caer sobre la silla con poca gracia.

—Piensa bien, antes de responder. Porque si es una oportunidad la que necesitas, es esta, Hilda. ¿Estas segura de que lo que quieres es volver con tu padre?

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Arica suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo por aplacar su voz.

—Mi pregunta no busca más que una respuesta. Solo quiero asegurarme de que es ese tu deseo. De que realmente quieres volver. Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie, puedes viajar a mi lado, si lo eliges.

Hilda bajó la mirada a los suelos. Parecía que la mantenía allí más que en cualquier otro sitio.

—No quiero insultarla, mi señora, negándome. Pero no estoy hecha para los caminos. Puedo llevar una casa. Puedo ser alguna ayuda en los campos y se atender bien a los animales. Eso puedo. E incluso si fuesen esas las tareas que me ofreciese, no sabría bien como abandonarlo. Mi padre no es joven y cada invierno le endurece más las piernas y las espaldas. Yo debería haberme casado ya y el trabajo sería más liviano si tuviese un esposo que quisiese ayudarnos.

Arica quería decir todo a la vez, pero solo silencio le quedaba. Quería decirle que no. Que no tenía por qué casarse solo porque se lo imponían. Que nadie podía golpearla y humillarla frente a todo el pueblo. Que podía marchar de allí. Que su suerte no estaba echada aún. Que había mundo allí fuera. Que tenía opciones. Otra forma. Otra manera.

Pero no era cierto.

Incluso si con gran esfuerzo, lograse convencerla, llevarla con ellos hacia otra vida en donde los peligros no dejaban de ser pocos y estaba claro, tampoco era lo que la muchacha quería. Incluso si lograba eso ¿Qué cambiaba? Como Hilda ¿Cuantas? En cada villa que hasta entonces habían pisado. En cada pueblo. Y ahora le espantaba porque lo estaba viviendo. Pero en su tierra ¿Cuán peor era? Allí al menos, si una mujer decidía llevar la espada y el escudo, nadie se oponía. En Roca Alta, algo así, era bien difícil de ver. Pasaba, pero tan poco. Siempre tenía más que ver con torceduras del destino que con lo que una mujer decidiese. En Skyrim, en cambio, era una posibilidad. Y bien real. Allí, valía la fuerza. Y si sonaba barbárico, mientras más tiempo pasaba más llegaba a entenderlo. Los nórdicos en poco se diferenciaban a la tierra en la que vivían. Duros como las piedras de sus montañas. Salvajes como sus bosques. Fríos e incansables como los ríos que bajaban desde los congelados picos. Y difíciles de no admirar, cuando en los momentos de calma, se tenía tiempo para descansar la mirada en el paisaje. Era la fuerza lo que respetaban, pero solo si salía desde lo que consideraban honorable.

—¿Mi señora?

Arica volvió, sonriendo hacia la muchacha. Todavía le pesaba. Todo. Lo injusto de la decisión. La discusión que había tenido con Lydia. El orgullo que se le iba derritiendo en el pecho. La guerrera había hablado desde una verdad que por más que no le gustase, no dejaba de ser cierta. Podía no estar de acuerdo con las formas de aquella gente, pero necesitaba comenzar a respetarlas. Ocupar su lugar, esas habían sido sus palabras. Y le seguían provocando el mismo rechazo, pero creía entender ahora que era lo que Lydia había intentado explicarle.

—Si volver es lo que quieres, yo no voy a ser impedimento. Pero déjame acompañarte. Me gustaría poder hablar con tu padre.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos, con miedo. Arica intentó hacer su sonrisa todavía más profunda, tomando uno de los paños de la mesa y mojándolo en el agua que aún estaba templada.

—No tengas miedo. No es para agregar más problemas a los que ya tienes. Es para quitar peso a la situación en la que nos hemos metido.

Arica pasó el paño sobre el rostro de la muchacha, con delicadeza, volviendo a limpiar el corte en el labio que no terminaba aún de sangrar. Hilda asintió, quizás, algo más calmada.

—¿Puedes esperar por mí en el salón? ¿Puedes pedirle a mi Edecán que me encuentre aquí?

Hilda dio el sí con una media sonrisa, levantándose. Arica tomó su mano, apretándola.

—Espérame, por favor. No voy a tardar y estoy segura que podemos quedar en mejor trato con tu padre. Si no lo crees, puedo no seguir entrometiéndome, pero en verdad quiero ayudar.

La muchacha parecía haber terminado de ganar temple. Su sonrisa se hizo más convincente.

—Puedo esperarla en el salón.

Hilda no dijo más, saliendo de la habitación. Arica se entretuvo juntando lo que había utilizado para las curas que había dado a la muchacha. Quería hablar con Lydia. Quería que la mujer la acompañase. Quería, en realidad, disculparse, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

Dos golpes en la puerta, solo dos. Arica contestó, invitándola a entrar, sabiendo que era Lydia quien estaba al otro lado y no solo eso, con solo escuchar la forma en que había golpeado, con solo el hecho de que había golpeado y no simplemente entrado a la habitación que compartían, podía adivinar su enojo. La guerrera tenía su carácter, aun cuando siempre intentaba ocultarlo.

—¿Me necesitas?

La Edecán apenas entró. Se quedó de pie, a un costado de la puerta, empujándola hacia atrás pero sin terminar de cerrarla.

—Sí.

Lydia observó a la muchacha, que por una vez, no parecía terminar de encontrar palabra.

—Bien. Aquí estoy. Dime que necesitas.

—No me hables así.

Lydia abrió más sus ojos, tomando aire, antes de hablar.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Arica soltó el paño que no había dejado de deshilachar, entre sus dedos. Lo soltó con ganas sobre la mesa, levantando sus inmensos ojos grises, prendiéndolos a la mirada de su Edecán.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? Tenías razón, Hilda no puede venir con nosotros.

—No quiere ¿Verdad?

Los párpados de Arica cayeron un poco y su cabeza apenas se torció, un gesto del que no era del todo consciente pero que a Lydia nunca se le escapaba.

—No. No quiere. Y no quita que yo lleve razón en la parte más importante.

—No hay duda sobre eso… ¿Siendo la parte importante?

—La parte en la que el padre es un salvaje.

Lydia asintió, dando un paso hacia delante.

—No podemos arreglarlo todo, Arica. Sé que te sientes responsable…

—No es eso.

Lydia soltó el aire, casi en protesta. No era la primera vez que Aela tenía este tipo de enredos. Si era la primera vez que a ella le tocaban de cerca. Seguía conteniéndose las opiniones, más porque, en aquel momento, la cazadora seguía dejando sus horas junto a Farkas, que aún no despertaba del sueño en que lo habían sumido para darle a su cuerpo la oportunidad de sanar sin tanto dolor. Pero en ese instante, buenas eran sus ganas de buscarla y llevarla a la rastra, a que de alguna forma, se hiciese cargo de todo aquel lío.

—No es justo, lo sé. Pero Arica… pocas cosas lo son. La muchacha tiene un techo. Tiene comida. Tiene familia.

—Suerte de familia. Lydia… sé lo que quieres decirme, y créeme, es bastante molesto entenderte. No te llamé para seguir con esta discusión.

—Dime que necesitas.

Arica se acercó, cambiando su postura. Se hizo más suave, más distendida. Su mirada pareció calmarse. Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar.

—Voy a acompañarla de vuelta a su hogar y a hablar con su padre.

—Dioses, Arica. Acabas de decir que lo entendías.

—No voy a seguir ofendiéndolo, aunque las ganas no me falten. Solo quiero…

—Solo quieres dejarle una amenaza velada. Y quieres llevarme. Quieres en realidad, que sea yo la amenaza velada.

—¿Qué? No… No. Solo no quiero que vuelva a hacerle algo así.

—Vas a convertirlo en tu asunto.

—Otra vez. No, no voy a retarlo a un duelo de espadas, Lydia.

El tono de la muchacha soltaba todo el sarcasmo que era posible soltar en una sola frase. Lydia endureció el semblante, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Primero, no te burles de lo que no entiendes.

—¿Qué?

—Que te burlas de algo que ni siquiera sabes qué es. Ni cuan serio puede ser. Ni qué consecuencias puede traer. ¿Quieres ir y asegurarte de que ese hombre no vuelva a golpear a su hija? ¿Quieres meterte allí? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a meterte allí?

—¿No fue lo que tú hiciste una vez, si mal no recuerdo?

—Una que tú hayas visto. Sí. Lo he hecho varias veces, Arica. Y visto más. Y conozco bien cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias. Otra de las cosas que quizás quieras aprender de nosotros, los nórdicos comunes, es que siempre guardamos lugar para la venganza y para el rencor. Si ofendes a un hombre hoy, mejor que estés preparada para encontrarlo en tu puerta en cualquier mañana.

—No necesitas ponerte profética, Lydia. ¿Tan malo es que quiera ayudarla?

—No, Arica. Por supuesto que no —Lydia torció su cabeza, aflojando su mirada, negando, en cuanto las manos de Arica se enredaron en su camisa. —No hagas eso.

—¿No haga qué?

—Lo que estás haciendo. No intentes apaciguarme en esa forma. No puedes usar tu tono de Thane conmigo cuando necesitas ordenarme y después, venir en esas formas a mí cuando necesitas convencerme.

Arica se separó, intentando parecer ofendida.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso haces, lo sabes bien.

—Resulta que sigo siendo tu Thane, además de… esto.

—Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente. Es algo que dejaste bien claro hoy.

La muchacha hizo silencio, intentando entender por completo aquel tono. Lo que había detrás.

—¿Vas a acompañarme o tengo que hacer esto sola?

—Sabes de sobra que no voy a dejar que lo hagas sola. Pero esta no es una buena idea, Arica. No lo es. Aela es quién, aún si quieres, sin mala intención, terminó haciendo este daño. No tienes por qué sanarlo tú.

—No quiero hacerlo porque sea de Aela la culpa. Solo necesito hacer lo que siento que es justo.

Lydia asintió, caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación, levantando el pecho de su armadura, metiéndose en ella. Ajustando las tiras. Todo, sin quitar mirada de la muchacha.

—Bien, Arica. Hagámoslo. A tu manera.

 

 

 


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

_No había más que hacer_   
_que afilar las espadas,_   
_engrasarlas,_   
_junto al calor de los fuegos_   
_que rabiosos consumían la madera_   
_sin quemar un solo fantasma._

 

—Eso salió bastante bien, no crees.

Lydia se plantó, en medio del camino, la mirada incrédula hacia su Thane.

—Arica, acabas de dejarle todo nuestro dinero.

—No era tanto, reconoce que estábamos bastante pobres ya para empezar.

Arica no se detuvo. Lydia necesito de un momento, su boca abierta, su mirada todavía volviendo hacia la puerta que acababan de atravesar y su Thane, que marchaba, adelantándose hacia la posada. Se apuró, alcanzándola.

—Necesitamos llegar a Cauce Boscoso. No podemos vivir del aire mientras viajamos.

—Lo sé, Lydia. Todavía tienen que pagarme las hierbas que vendí cuando llegamos.

—Eso no va a cubrirnos el viaje.

La joven se giró, clavando su mirada sobre Lydia, que no pudo más que frenarse otra vez.

—Lo siento. Otra vez. ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pretendías que hiciese? Al menos así, esa bestia no va a necesitar intentar venderla otra vez antes del invierno ¿Sabes? Sé que acabo de complicarnos todo, Lydia, y lo siento. Si me das un momento, quizás pueda pensar una solución.

Arica se giró, antes de que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo con tanto esfuerzo se le escapasen. Lydia lo entendió. Tarde, pero lo entendió. Se mordió la boca. No iba a poder cambiar aquel aspecto de la muchacha, y en el fondo, se alegraba de ello.

A la posada, llegaron en nada. Arica atravesó el salón en un instante y Lydia tuvo que esforzarse, para que la joven no terminase cerrándole la puerta encima. Su Thane no se giró en cuanto terminó de entrar, cruzándose de brazos, su mirada hacia la pared, dándole la espalda. Lydia cerró la puerta, antes de llegar a ella. Antes de quedarse, a solo un paso de distancia.

—Arica.

—Solo dame un momento ¿Si? Ya lo dije y voy a hacerlo. Voy a encontrar la forma.

—No es eso. Mírame.

—Lyd, solo un momento.

—Gírate.

Arica lo hizo, más por la sorpresa que le daba el tono que había usado la mujer, casi ordenándole aquello, que por otra cosa.

—Lo siento.

La muchacha se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—Sí. Lo siento. Lo que hiciste por ella, fue más que correcto.

Arica podía sentir las lágrimas cediendo. Ya no podía seguir conteniéndolas. Lydia se acercó, no del todo segura, tardando en atreverse a bajar sus manos, a rodearla, desde su cintura.

—Lo siento, Arica. No te preocupes. No era tanto, en eso llevas razón, estábamos ya, bastante pobres.

Lydia le sonrió. Y esperó su sonrisa, hasta que llegó. Algo mojada por las pocas lágrimas que habían llegado a escapar.

—Les di incluso lo que te pagaron en el aserradero.

—Era nada.

—Era tu bolsa.

Lydia soltó la risa.

—¿De qué ríes? Es cierto.

—Lo sé. Solo me río. Tienes que, por lejos, ser la Thane más pobre que jamás conocí.

Una chispa se encendió en la mirada de Arica, que empujó a la mujer, con ganas y con poco resultado.

Lydia ya no se resistió, bajando a sus labios, una vez, y soltándolos, sonriéndole. Y besándola, otra vez. Escuchándole la risa nacer. Subiendo sus dos manos, tomando su rostro, borrando lo que quedaba de aquellas lágrimas, arrastrándolas de su piel.

—Vamos a tener que vender esos libros que sigues cargando de aquí para allá.

—No. No los leí aún.

—Arica, sé que los leíste. Varias veces además.

—Son mis libros.

—Ya no.

—Voy a quedarme con el que me regalaste.

—Fueron dos. Tienes que elegir.

Arica enredó sus manos en las correas de la armadura, tirando de ellas, pidiendo un beso más que Lydia poco tardó en darle.

—Aela debería aprender algo de esto.

Lydia se hizo hacia atrás, irguiéndose, pero sin soltar el abrazo.

—No vayas por allí, Arica, créeme, no vas a conseguir nada.

—No está bien lo que hizo.

—Para ti y para mí, no. Para ella, es distinto.

—¿Distinto?

—Aela no sigue las mismas formas que suelen seguirse. Es más… libre.

—Dudo que esa sea la palabra justa para describirlo.

—Por una vez, hazme caso.

—Cuando lo pones así, me incitas a hacer exactamente lo contrario.

Lydia cerró sus ojos, bajando hasta la frente de la muchacha, apoyándose en ella.

—Tú, vas a ser mi perdición. Puedo verlo, mi Thane.

—No me llames así.

—¿Es una orden? —Lydia abrió uno solo de sus ojos, casi espiándola —¿…mi Thane?

Arica solo pudo soltar un suspiro, mirándola. No se lo había esperado. No así. No en medio de todo el caos. No con alguien como aquella mujer. No, mil veces podía decir no, enumerándolos hasta el infinito, y sin embargo, allí estaba. Sin querer estar en ningún otro sitio que en aquella habitación, a pesar de todos los lugares en los que se suponía que debía estar.

—¿Es siempre así?

—¿Así?

—Esto. Esto que nos pasa. ¿Es siempre así? ¿Tan… repentino? Tan de golpe…

Lydia le buscó la mirada, sus ojos grises que habían bajado, al soltar la pregunta.

—Me preguntas como si fuese claro que yo voy a saberlo.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

Arica se separó, estirando sus dos brazos que estaban ya sobre los hombros de la mujer. Haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, un gesto curioso en todo su rostro.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Arica, me confundes. Si tienes preguntas, hazlas. En una lengua más clara serviría, también.

La muchacha se sonrió.

—Quiero decir ¿No es algo que conozcas por experiencia? ¿Esto?

Lydia nunca hablaba demasiado sobre su pasado. Y lo que Arica había podido ir rescatando, no era mucho. Sobre ese tipo de asuntos, era exactamente nada. La joven sintió la tensión en los hombros de la mujer, subiendo de golpe. Su mirada apagándose. Una expresión que no podía tildar de otra forma que de sombría, le cubrió el semblante.

—¿Lyd?

—No, Arica. No lo sé. No por experiencia.

Las manos de la mujer se desprendieron, con algo de lentitud, de la cintura de la joven Thane. Arica llegó a una de ellas, apretándola, volviéndola a su cuerpo, otra vez.

—Está bien. No lo sabes. Podemos averiguarlo juntas.

Lydia no soltó su expresión seria, pero la escuchó. Nada escapaba de Arica, no cuando de palabras se trataba y en el momento en que la guerrera había escuchado la pregunta había sabido, que no importaba cual fuese su respuesta, Arica iba a leerle la incomodidad. Pero no había insistencia allí. Era otra vez, como el día en que la muchacha había descubierto las marcas en su espalda. Se había sentido acorralada de la misma forma, y Arica había hecho exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Retroceder sin dejarla sola.

—Voy a pasar la tarde en el aserradero. Lo que me paguen, va a ser útil para mañana.

—Bien. Supongo que yo voy a intentar cobrar esas hierbas que deje a Lami.

Lydia la soltó, tardando un poco en separarse de ella. La guerrera se quitó su pechera, bajándola a los suelos mientras caminaba hacia su bolsa. Arica la vio rebuscar un poco y volver a ella. Abrir su mano, enseñándole lo que traía.

—Toma. Son las piedras que encontramos en el túmulo, quizás puedas sacarle algo.

—Seguramente pueda sacarles algo.

Arica sonrió, viendo la incomodidad de Lydia que todavía, nunca sabía bien cómo afrontar esas cortas despedidas. La guerrera le dejó un beso corto primero, separándose, dándose la vuelta y a solo dos pasos, volviendo a girar. Sonriendo. Llegando hasta ella por un beso más y al fin, decidiéndose a dejar la habitación. Todavía no les salía con mucha gracia, quedaba claro, pero no dejaba de sentirse increíblemente bien.

 

—Balgruuf.

El Jarl abrió uno de sus ojos, buscando a la mujer que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Hmm.

—Estuviste anoche otra vez en la taberna. Lo sé.

Balgruuf El Grande, Jarl de Carrera Blanca, veterano de la Gran Guerra y Señor de toda la comarca, suspiró, antes de contestar.

—Irileth, por los nueve.

—No uses esa frase.

—Por los dioses ¿Está bien? Sí, solo fui por un trago o dos. Nadie me notó.

—Crees que nadie lo nota. Déjame decirte que les haces bien fácil la tarea a nuestros enemigos.

—¿Cuáles enemigos, mujer?

La elfa se apoyó sobre el pecho del Jarl, subiendo un poco sobre su cabeza, mirándolo con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz.

—¿Crees que no tienes enemigos? Porque si esa es tu verdad, entonces tienes que ser el Jarl más ingenuo en todo Skyrim, Balgruuf.

—Irileth, no puedes protegerme a cada hora del día.

—Puedo intentarlo. Y tú deberías hacer mi tarea más sencilla.

El hombre terminó de largar todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, escapando de la cama, poniéndose de pie. Su Edecán lo observó caminar hacia sus ropas, completamente desnudo. Podía contar la historia detrás de cada cicatriz en su cuerpo. Sabía exactos que huesos y que músculos se le hacían sentir más con cada invierno. Había visto aparecer en su larga cabellera, una a una, cada blanca cana. No había secretos entre ellos.

Balgruuf se giró, cerrando su larga túnica.

—No voy a volver a hacerlo.

—Gracias.

El hombre puso la mirada en blanco, asegurando su hacha a su cinto.

—Proventus sigue presionándome. Quiere que barra a los rebeldes del campamento Imperial, el que tomaron, detrás del río. Dice que es hora de tomar partido.

—¿Y tú lo crees así?

—Lo que yo creo, Irileth, es que ayer mismo recibí a tres granjeros, no uno, no dos, tres, quejándose del pillaje. Empiezan. Esos soldados van a necesitar comer y en un punto u otro, van a conseguirlo.

La mujer salió de la cama, buscando sus ropas también. Vistiéndose con cuidado. Caminando hacia a quien llevaba ya toda una vida cuidando y queriendo.

—El Imperio es una bestia herida de muerte.

—Sí. Y es cuando más peligrosas son las bestias, Irileth.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo quedarme en medio de todo hasta que un bando u otro consiga vencer. No va a ocurrir.

—Estás pensando en aliarte a la Legión.

—¿Prefieres a Ulfric? Por más válidos que sean sus argumentos, a ese hombre la razón le queda demasiado lejana. Tu propia gente, Irileth. Cuéntame cómo viven en Ventalia.

La elfa bajó la mirada. Balgruuf le adivinó la rabia. Conocía a esa mujer más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Se le acercó, rodeándola, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, sintiendo como, después de tanto tiempo, todavía lo encendía. Tenerla entre sus brazos, todavía lo encendía.

—Sabes que intento hablar desde la prudencia, Irileth.

—No lo niego.

—Necesito tomar partido.

—Vas a tener que pelear. Si tomas partido, vas a tener que pelear.

Las manos de la mujer subieron, a enredarse en sus barbas. A rasparlas con sus uñas. A acariciar sus labios.

—Vamos ¿O estás dejándome por mi cuenta?

El semblante de la elfa oscura se endureció por completo.

—Jamás. A donde vayas, vas a encontrarme Balgruuf. A solo un paso. Siempre.

Una sonrisa nació en el Jarl, que bajó a aquellos labios, por un beso.

—¿Crees realmente que Ulfric puede conseguirlo? ¿Crees que el Dominio va a dejarlo? Si hasta ahora esta revuelta sigue viva, es porque de alguna forma, a los Thalmor, les sirve. Eso podría jurarlo, Irileth. Podría jurarlo.

—Pero no tienes pruebas, así que mejor, apártate de jurar en vano.

—Lo sé. Solo estoy diciéndotelo a ti. El Imperio sigue intentando mantener a Roca Alta conforme. Sigue teniendo que mantener cada frontera bien guarnecida. Y puede que estén de momento, faltos de recursos para terminar de apagar esta revuelta, sí. Pero Ulfric sueña despierto si cree que el Emperador va a desprenderse del norte con tanta facilidad. Al final, van a aplastarlos, Irileth.

La elfa no contestó. No necesitaba hacerlo. No había una sola de las palabras de Balgruuf que no sintiese como ciertas.

—Es hora, mujer. Vamos a tener que tomar partido.

—Hablemos con Proventus. Con tus nobles. Enviemos mensajeros. Hagamos esto como corresponde, Balgruuf.

—Sí. Vamos a necesitar buenos mensajeros, Irileth. De confianza. Y vamos a necesitar enviar partidas a las aldeas. No quiero que masacren a mi gente. Tú y yo, vamos a tener que barrer a los capas de la tormenta hacia las montañas.

—¿Estás bien seguro, Balgruuf?

—No, Irileth. No estoy ni remotamente seguro de levantar mi espada contra un nórdico ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo? Dímelo, si lo sabes. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

  
Farengar se separó de la puerta, moviéndose por el corredor, sin que una sola de sus pisadas levantase el menor de los ruidos. Llegó hasta su recámara sin perder el tiempo. Notó el leve temblor en sus dedos mientras peleaba con la cerradura de aquel cofre. Tinta y papel. Cera. Su pluma viajó deprisa, llenando el pergamino. Esperar a que la tinta secase se le hizo infinito. Lo enrolló, metiéndolo entre su túnica. Rebuscó en su armario por su oscura y andrajosa capa de lino, haciéndola un bulto y metiéndola de prisa en la acotada bolsa de cuero. Dejó el palacio como tantas veces lo dejaba, sin que una sola alma lo viese. Sin que nadie supiese decir con exactitud, que había sido aquella sombra que delante de sus ojos, había parecido evaporarse hacia la nada.

 

Lydia se sonrió, viéndola marchar. No les quedaba mucho trabajo en el aserradero. Arica se había dejado ver allí. La muchacha había conseguido al final, un trato decente por la cantidad exagerada de hierbas e ingredientes que le había dejado a la alquimista y ahora caminaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el lugar donde recordaba perfectamente, según sus palabras, haber visto justo lo que Lami estaba buscando. Dentro de un tronco caído. Bien al costado del camino. En un instante, la joven había llenado a su Edecán de indicaciones. Lydia había asentido a todas, apenas escuchándola por encima del terrible ruido de la sierra. Viendo de reojo a su capataz, no era muy difícil notar que aquel hombre no se sentía muy cómodo teniendo a la joven Thane entre la suciedad y el ruido de su aserradero. Quizás si Arica hubiese estado metida en sus ropas de viaje, habría pasado más desapercibida, como solían hacerlo. Pero allí plantada, dentro de aquella sencilla pero bonita túnica. Su cabellera trenzada y arreglada. Sus maneras. Sus palabras. A todas luces se veía que la muchacha no era una simple campesina.

Eso, y el hecho de que ya medio pueblo sabía, después del incidente en la posada, de que una joven Thane paraba allí.

Lydia la vio alejarse, hacia el camino. Se quedó un momento de más observándola. No le gustaba del todo que Arica estuviese por su cuenta, pero la joven había prometido no apartarse más de lo estrictamente necesario y de alguna forma, la había convencido. Hasta verlo. Hasta ver al hombre qué, a más que buena distancia, la seguía.

Algo dentro de la guerrera se aceleró. Sí, sabía de sobra que desde que la había conocido, su impulso de protegerla no había hecho más que crecer hasta el punto de que podía a veces, rozar un poco la paranoia. Pero aquello estaba ocurriendo. Podía jurarlo. Aquel hombre, cubierto casi por completo en una roja y deshilachada capa, que no alcanzaba a esconder el brillo de la espada que llevaba a su cinto, la seguía.

Lydia soltó el tronco. Escuchó la voz del capataz y no pudo más que dejarle una magra disculpa, caminando hacia su cinto. No llevaba su escudo. No llevaba acero alguno que la cubriese. Pero llevaba su espada.

Arica iba a enojarse con ella si aquello no era cierto, ya bastante la muchacha se burlaba de su seriedad y maneras, pero la Edecán lo estaba viendo. Lo que iba a hacer, era seguirlo también. Nunca nada más fácil que perseguir a quién tiene la atención tan enfocada en una presa. Sí. Iba a guardar buena distancia y si aquello, que no lo creía, eran imaginaciones suyas, Arica no necesitaba enterarse. Pero aquel hombre, la seguía.

 

 

 

 


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

_A tu sombra, que te cuide._  
_Y a tus pasos,_  
_que solo suelten eco_  
_para quienes saben quererte._

  
—Bueno, bueno. Pero qué tenemos aquí.

Arica escuchó la voz a sus espaldas. Llevaba la atención tan puesta en encontrar aquel tronco, que no había escuchado un solo paso. Se giró, y lo que vio, no hizo más que helarle la sangre.

El hombre frente a ella la observaba, la mitad de su rostro deformado por una larga quemadura, todavía demasiado rosada. Su brazo sobre la corta espada asegurada a su cinto. Sobre sus hombros una roja capa Imperial, sucia y desgastada. El soldado la observaba, con una horripilante sonrisa entre los labios.

—Sabía que eras tú, ladronzuela. Incluso con tu disfraz de decencia ¿Está yéndote bien? ¿A quién estás robándole esta vez?

Arica retrocedió. Su mirada paseó por los alrededores. No estaba demasiado alejada del camino, pero allí, aquel bosque seco no dejaba de ser frondoso y era fácil quedar fuera de la vista.

—¿Me recuerdas? Esto es nuevo, sí —El soldado apuntó a su cara —Y todavía tuve suerte. No tanta como la tuya, o la del Capitán, pero al menos salí vivo de ese infierno ¿Dónde está ese infeliz, eh? Que poco le costó dejar que nos derritiésemos allí, mientras huía como una rata con la virginal ladronzuela… ¿Verdad? ¿Voy bien con la historia?

—No soy una ladrona. Estoy aquí en nombre del Jarl. Soy Thane de Carrera Blanca y te conviene mantener la distancia y dirigirte a mí como corresponde.

Por un segundo, Arica creyó que había funcionado. Que había convencido a aquel desagradable hombre. Y entonces su risa, estallando, su paso rápido y amenazante y la fuerza con que la tomó del brazo, levantándola hacia su cara. Hacia su aliento pesado y aquella espantosa cicatriz. Hacia el ojo vidrioso que la observaba, desde los pliegues derretidos de su piel.

—¿Thane, eh? ¿Sabes que voy a hacer? Voy a cobrar la recompensa que seguramente pesa sobre tu cabeza y durante todo el tiempo que dure nuestro viaje, vas a usar esa atrevida boca y todo lo que tienes bajo esa bonita túnica que llevas, en esto.

El hombre tiró del brazo de Arica, llevándole la mano hasta su entrepierna.

—Puede que el Capitán fuese un hombre aburrido, _mi Thane._ Yo no lo soy. Al final, hasta vas a tomarle gusto, vas a ver que sí.

Arica se soltó, tirando con brusquedad hacia abajo y girándose, con toda la intención de correr. Sintió la mano cerrándose sobre sus cabellos y la violencia con que el hombre la arrojó al suelo, estrellándole las rodillas contra las piedras, acomodándola frente a su cinto mientras con su mano libre, el soldado comenzaba a desprenderlo.

—Y si por los ocho, te atreves a morder, yo mismo te separo esa bonita cabeza del cuerpo, poco me importa cuánto valga.

Fue un instante nada más. Un segundo, en el que Arica sintió el violento ruido de aquel golpe y sin más, estaba libre. De rodillas, sus ojos todavía cerrados pero sabiendo, que aquel hombre, no estaba ya de pie frente a ella.

El soldado se giró, en el suelo, apurándose a desenfundar su espada, arrastrándose hacia atrás.

—Soy un soldado del Imperio —El hombre terminó de ponerse en pie, levantando su acero hacia la alta y nórdica mujer plantada a pocos pasos —Si me atacas, estás atacando al Emperador.

Lydia se adelantó, la mirada clavada sobre el hombre. Su espada empuñada con toda la furia de la que era capaz.

—¿Es el Emperador quién te envía a que fuerces mujeres y te pasees por aquí como si el rojo que vistes te diese algún derecho? ¿Así hablas en su nombre?

—Esa muchacha no es más que una ladrona. El Imperio ordenó su ejecución y yo solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber.

El Imperial había levantado su arma, hacia la guerrera, midiéndola.

—No parecía que estuvieses cumpliendo ningún deber.

—Puedo dejar pasar el primer golpe que acabas de dar, nórdica. Puedes dar media vuelta y sacar tu nariz de este asunto, o puedo tratarte como al enemigo. Tú decides.

Lydia no contestó. Caminó hacia el soldado, con su acero levantado. Sabía de sobra lo poco que valía aquel hombre. Sabía de sobra el mísero esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para acabarlo, podía verlo, en cada uno de sus movimientos. En la inseguridad con que retrocedía. En la torpe manera en que levantaba su espada. Lo vio blandirla, pero no intentó esquivarla. Solo levantó su brazo, atrapando la hoja de acero imperial entre su guante de cuero. El hombre bajó la vista, con nada más que miedo, viendo a la mujer atrapar el filo de su espada.

—La escoria como tú —Lydia bajó su cabeza de golpe, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, estrellando su frente de lleno sobre la nariz del soldado —Se huele desde bien lejos.

El imperial estaba ya sobre el suelo. Desarmado. Sangrando con violencia desde su nariz. Sus dos manos apretando su cara. Un quejido partido saliendo desde su boca. Lydia arrojó la espada imperial a un costado, y dio otro paso.

—Ni vales el esfuerzo, pero te lo has ganado.

La guerrera no dudó. Bajó con ganas su espada, enterrándola en el estómago del imperial y casi sin pausa, tirando otra vez, liberándola. Se tomó un instante, para verlo a los ojos. Para adivinarle el terror, antes de blandir su arma en un arco perfecto, cortando todo a lo largo de su garganta.

El soldado apenas tardó en dejar de quejarse.

  
Lydia pasó el filo ensangrentado por la roja capa limpiándola y envainando enseguida. Arica seguía allí, sentada sobre los suelos, sin apenas pestañar. Se acercó a ella, despacio, agachándose.

—Arica…

La joven levantó sus asustados ojos, moviéndolos del charco de sangre que poco había tardado en formarse bajo el soldado.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste? Lo tienes dentro. Tu voz. ¿Por qué, Arica?

Aunque las palabras podían llevar reclamo, lo único que la joven Thane logró entender en ellas, fue desesperación.

Arica intentó hablar, solo para darse cuenta del nudo que llevaba en la garganta.

—No… No lo sé, Lyd. Yo… no funciona así, nunca funciona. No lo sé.

La guerrera apretó los dientes, negando, arrepintiéndose ya de la pregunta que había soltado. Estiró su brazo, llegando al de Arica, solo para retroceder en el instante en que la sintió reaccionar bajo sus dedos.

—Arica… Ya está. Lo siento. Siento haber tardado. Estaba guardando distancia. Perdóname.

—Ni siquiera se suponía que estabas siguiéndome. Te dejé en el aserradero. Si no hubieses estado…

—Estoy aquí.

La mirada de su Thane se levantó, y Lydia todavía podía leerle el pánico. Arica. Qué era lo que iba a hacer con ella, poca idea tenía, pero a veces le parecía que la joven estaba tan fuera de aquel mundo y de aquella realidad, como las mismas lunas.

—Es un soldado Imperial. Matamos a un soldado Imperial.

—Imperial o no, no era más que escoria. Y lo maté yo. No tú. Además, no pienso dejar que nadie lo encuentre, Arica. Deja de mirarlo. Ven. Levántate. —Lydia estiró su mano, desviando, por un momento, la mirada hacia el hombre muerto —Créeme. Eso no es un soldado Imperial… Lo poco que enviaron hacia aquí, no es más que lo que no querían tener cerca. La Legión en Skyrim está llena de granjeros obligados o de imperiales de segunda, como éste.

La joven aceptó la ayuda, tomándose de la mano que Lydia estiraba hacia ella. Entendiendo el dolor en sus rodillas. La guerrera se lo notó también, bajando la vista, viendo la pequeña mancha de sangre aparecer en la tela. Sobre su pierna.

Lydia todavía llevaba toda la furia encima, y estuvo justo a un instante de hablar, cuando, sin aviso alguno, Arica rompió a llorar.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse allí, estática, sin saber que decir o hacer. Y un segundo después, la atrapó entre sus brazos, levantando su mano hasta su cabeza, apretándola con suavidad contra su pecho.

—Arica, no. Ya está. Nada pasó. Lo siento.

—No es eso —La joven apenas podía articular palabra —Tienes razón… no puedo.

Lydia solo la apretó más contra ella, bajando sus labios sobre sus finos cabellos, dejándole un beso.

—¿No puedes? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—Nada. No puedo siquiera defenderme de alguien que acaba de tomarte a ti, un suspiro… —La mirada aguada de Arica se levantó hacia su Edecán —¿Y pretenden que venza dragones? No puedo dominar ni la más elemental de las magias, Lydia. No se defenderme. No sé nada.

—No. No es así, Arica, tranquila. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo demás. Cada vez que fue necesaria, tu magia apareció.

—¿Y ahora?

—Estaba yo. Quizás, si yo no hubiese aparecido, lo habías logrado.

—Lydia, ni siquiera tuve la intención. Ni siquiera cruzó mi mente. Nada. Ni una sola sensación más que miedo. No. Sé de sobra que no. Puedo sentirlo dentro.

—Basta. Basta ya. No vas a torturarte con esto. Fue mi error, dejarte sola. Es mi deber este, no el tuyo.

Arica negó. Sintió el pechó de la guerrera desinflándose, mientras todo el aire se liberaba de su cuerpo. Sintió sus brazos, apartándola un poco con cuidado.

—Siéntate allí ¿Si? Por un momento. Voy a encargarme de esto, antes que nos quedemos sin luz, y nos vamos de aquí. Lo que necesitas, es descansar y mañana va a verse distinto.

Arica no estaba ni cerca de estar convencida, pero hizo caso. Se sentó sobre las rocas, intentando dejar su mirada en cualquier sitio, menos en los ojos vacíos del soldado. La sintió moviéndolo, arrastrándolo, escondiéndolo.

Más tiempo pasaba, más débil se sentía. Más alejada de aquel inmenso camino que todos parecían creer que era el suyo. Por momentos, poca idea tenía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Eso que llevaba en su sangre, eso que la hacía aparentemente especial, no parecía ser más que un peso. Una maldición. No era una guerrera. No era una hechicera. No sabía de batallas, ni de muerte. Ni de nada que pudiese ser remotamente útil a cada escenario en los que seguían cayendo. Si no fuese por Lydia. Si no fuese por la ayuda de Aela, de Farkas, no habría llegado a dar dos pasos fuera de los muros de Carrera Blanca.

A quién quería engañar. A nadie. Ni siquiera, a ella misma.

 

Lydia escurrió el paño, quitando el exceso de agua. Arica no había vuelto a decir palabra, en todo el camino hacia la posada. Se giró, caminando hacia la cama, sentándose a un costado de sus piernas.

La miró, durante un momento, antes de lentamente, subir la túnica, deslizando la tela hacia arriba, dejando expuestas sus piernas, hasta sus rodillas, hasta encontrar la herida que había sangrado. Apoyó el paño sobre ella, despacio, apretándolo con suavidad, dejándolo descansar un momento y después, limpiando. Era más el golpe que la piel abierta.

—Nunca voy a dejar que te suceda nada malo.

Arica reaccionó a su voz. A la frase. A la seriedad con que su Edecán la soltaba. A la culpa que llegaba a adivinarle.

—Lyd… estoy bien. Solo estoy, no lo sé, frustrada conmigo misma.

Lydia era ahora la que no subía la mirada. Sus ojos verdes clavados sobre la piel que intentaba limpiar con todo el cuidado del mundo. Sus manos siempre se le hacían torpes para aquel tipo de tratos.

—No lo estés. Lo estás haciendo bien. Apenas son semanas. Vas a terminar dominando lo que sea que tienes que dominar y lo demás, yo voy a enseñarte.

—¿Tú vas a enseñarme?

—A pelear. A defenderte. Yo voy a enseñarte. A llevar una espada y un escudo. Aún aunque prefieras tu arco. Aun cuando la magia termine siendo suficientemente fuerte en ti. Yo voy a enseñarte de lo que sé.

—Lyd…

La mujer no contestó. No la miró. Sus labios bajaron despacio, besando los costados de la herida. Sus dedos acompañaron el gesto, a caricias, por el costado de la joven. Subió, después, estirándose con lentitud, hasta llegar a sus ojos. Hasta estar a nada de su sonrisa.

—Vas a poder defenderte. Nadie va a hacerte daño, incluso si yo te falto.

—Eres mi Edecán, no tienes opción. Por qué me faltarías.

Lydia sabía que aquel intento de broma significaba que la joven, estaba mejor. Pero todavía le sentía el miedo. No era algo que iba a olvidar fácil, el haberla visto en aquella situación. Había sido un buen recordatorio, de hasta qué punto, Arica no encajaba allí. Confiarse, era dar paso a aquel tipo de situaciones que, por Talos, no estaba dispuesta a volver a vivir.

—Solo quiero estar tranquila de que puedes. Nada más. ¿No quieres aprender?

—Claro que quiero, pero mírame. No hace falta aclararte que no solemos alcanzar nunca la altura que ustedes alcanzan, pero si con eso fuese poco, soy baja incluso entre los míos. Jamás destaque por la fuerza, Lydia. Apenas la tengo para tensar un arco, como voy a blandir una espada.

—Así como sé que arco te conviene tensar, deja que yo me encargue sobre qué espada necesitas blandir. No estoy esperando que vayas por los caminos arrastrando un mazo orco, Arica. Ten un poco más de confianza en mí.

—Sabes que te la tengo. Y si me crees capaz, sabes que al menos voy a intentarlo.

La guerrera asintió, una expresión seria en su rostro. Se irguió otra vez, volviendo a la herida sobre su rodilla.

—Arica…

—¿Si?

—El soldado… Era uno de los que te apresaron ¿No?

—Si… Lo escuchaste.

—Poco. Dime algo… si es que quieres decirlo.

—¿Qué?

—Ese tiempo, cuando te llevaron a Helgen, cuando el Imperio te atrapó.

Arica se acomodó, intentando escucharla con más claridad, la voz de la mujer era inusualmente baja y extrañamente, parecía nerviosa.

—Ese Capitán del que hablaste. Sus hombres. Ellos. Si no quieres contarlo…

—Lydia no entiendo de que hablas.

La mirada de la guerrera se levantó. Su verde claro asustado.

—¿Eran cómo él? ¿Los otros Imperiales? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—¿Daño? Oh, no. No, Lydia. No. Nada de eso pasó. Nunca. El Capitán me trató con decencia, salvando el hecho de que me entregó para que me cortasen la cabeza por un pedazo de pan. Salvo ese… _pequeño detalle_ no hubo más daño.

Lydia asintió, bajando la mirada, visiblemente aliviada.

—Lo prometo. Nada así. Nada. Aunque voy aprendiendo cuan común es ese peligro en los caminos.

—Ahora, con la guerra encima, quizás más, sí. Pero no es usual que, ya sabes, se anden los caminos que no son seguros sin tomar precauciones.

—Sí. Fue una de las primeras frases que me soltaste. Que como era posible que yo anduviese suelta por los caminos sin más.

—Estoy bien segura de que no puedo haber usado esas palabras.

—Algo similar.

La joven se tiró hacia delante, levantando sus dos manos, queriendo llegar a la rodilla. Dolía.

—Lo siento. Solo, un poco más. El corte no es profundo, pero el golpe fue bueno. Mañana va a molestarte.

—Probablemente pasemos todo el día sobre las monturas.

—Igual. Llevarla flexionada todo el tiempo…

Arica se sonrió, observando la atención y el cuidado, algo torpe, con que Lydia aplicaba el ungüento sobre su rodilla. La dejó hacer, para no cortarle la concentración, para no dejar de verla.

—No lo haces tan mal.

Lydia levantó la mirada, un segundo, para volver a su tarea.

—Estoy algo fuera de práctica. Creo que puedes notarlo.

Una chispa de celos se encendió dentro de Arica, y la joven no pudo más que sonreírse a sí misma. Todavía era todo tan nuevo, pero la familiaridad que habían logrado en aquellas semanas, incluso antes de que aquel beso estallase entre ellas, se sentía. Estaba allí. No le hacía ningún ruido.

—Mi hermana, Eyra, era una ávida trepadora de muros cuando pequeña. Nada podía frenarla. Mi madre siempre la castigaba. Una y otra vez, pero nada le curaba esa manía.

Arica sintió el ardor en su herida. No se movió. No se quejó. No quería silenciarla.

—Aprendió rápido que una buena forma de mantener sus caídas en secreto, era pedir a su hermana mayor que la curase, y no a su madre. Así se evitaba los castigos porque sabía de sobra que yo no podía delatarla. Nunca pude. Eyra tiene ese don. Como tú.

—¿Perdona?

—Tú también lo haces. Lograr que la gente a tu alrededor termine consintiéndote.

—¿Consintiéndome?

—Y ya está. No la muevas por un momento, y creo que va a curar rápido. O al menos es lo que dices de esto ¿No?

Lydia levantó el frasco hacia ella, cerrándolo.

—Sí. Ayuda. Lo usé contigo ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí. Bien. Voy a buscar al capataz, le debo mejor disculpa. Y después, hablar con Aela. Farkas no va a estar bien para el viaje, y es seguro que ella va a quedarse aquí con él.

—No podemos seguir esperando…

—Lo sé. Ya lo hablamos. Además, no deberíamos tener problemas en llegar al Cauce. Es un viaje largo, pero los caminos parecían tranquilos y no creo que cambie mucho en apenas días.

Arica la vio levantarse. La vio acomodando todo lo que había usado. La vio dejándole una sonrisa, justo antes de dejar la habitación.

Y la puerta se cerró.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, su mirada bajando a su rodilla descubierta. A la cura que secaba sobre su piel. Al aroma de la guerrera, que no se disipaba del aire aún. Esto, era mucho más fácil que lo demás. Lo cotidiano. Empezar a tener una vida que disfrutar, para eso era que había abandonado su hogar. Para encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Uno en que el peso de las obligaciones impuestas no terminara aplastándola por completo. Pero parecía que en un lado u el otro, algo siempre se esperaba de ella, algo muchísimo más serio, o peligroso, o simplemente, imposible según su entendimiento. Siempre había algo.

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Capítulo XL

_Los fuegos bajaron_   
_a las ciudades y los campos_   
_desde la montaña a los caminos,_   
_a cada rincón de Nirn._   
_Fueron los hombres_   
_que sabían del fluir del río_   
_los únicos en salvar la piel._

 

Ulfric, capa de la tormenta. Ulfric, el asesino. El de la voz infame. Jarl de Ventalia. Alto Rey de la revuelta. Ulfric, hijo de Hoag El Oso. El nórdico del incidente de Markarth. El torturado de Elenwen. Hijo de Talos. Bastardo del Imperio.

El fornido guerrero se apoyaba en el respaldar de su trono de piedra. El brillo azul del infinito salón se le colaba en los pensamientos. En el humor. En el cuerpo.

Carrera Blanca era un punto de inflexión. Y no importaba cuanto esfuerzo había hecho hasta entonces. Cuanto había sangrado por aquella bendita causa. Cuantos hombres había sacrificado, cuantos cofres había pagado. Si no conseguía que Balgruuf se uniese a la rebelión, el Imperio iba a terminar agotándolos. Iba a terminar sofocándolos.

No eran buenas noticias, las que Farengar enviaba. Y aunque Ulfric nunca terminaba de confiar demasiado en aquel elusivo y sombrío hombre, siempre su palabra se había mostrado certera, a diferencia de sus intenciones.

El pergamino se estrujó entre los callosos dedos del Jarl. Estaba solo allí. No por casualidad, claro que no. Eso habría sido cercano al milagro. Había tenido que ordenárselos, no una, dos veces. A todo el séquito de inútiles que solo sabían seguirlo por los pasillos, murmurando incoherencias metidos en sus ridículas túnicas. A voces, los había echado de allí.

Al único que habría tolerado en aquel momento, habría sido a su General. Y no estaba allí. Galmar odiaba aquello, mucho más de lo que el mismo lo odiaba. Era imposible mantenerlo en el Palacio no más de un día del estrictamente necesario.

Había un segundo pasaje en la misiva. Uno que en principio, no había logrado prenderse de su atención. Estaba demasiado ofuscado, entendiendo la inminente traición de Balgruuf, como para pensar en nada más. Pero ahora, en el silencio que se iba abriendo dentro de su cabeza, aquellas líneas iban cayéndole, despacio.

Un Sangre de Dragón. Una. Una Sangre de Dragón. Otra sangre como la de Talos.

Que le tocaban vivir tiempos legendarios, Ulfric lo sabía ya desde hacía demasiado.

Ulfric no dejaba de repetirlo todo, en su cabeza. Y en el Palacio, nada se atrevía a romper el silencio. No estaba bien seguro de los cómo, pero sabía de sobra lo que necesitaba hacer. Primero, necesitaba evitar, como fuese, que Balgruuf se jurase al Imperio. Como fuese. No iba a ser fácil, pero no podían darse el lujo de ver como la balanza se terminaba de inclinar hacia Tullius y sus hombres. Si es que podía llamarse hombres al rejunte de granjeros imberbes y bandidos imperiales con que el que el General llenaba los uniformes que el Emperador seguía enviándole. Porque Tito Mede, segundo en su nombre, no enviaba más que eso. Soldados reales, los fieros legionarios, los veteranos de su ejército, esos, esos jamás iba a despegarlos de la frontera, no. Lo que sobraba, a apagar la revuelta. Como si no fuesen más que sucios salvajes que podían ser disuadidos con tanta facilidad.

Estaba bien dispuesto a demostrarle al Imperio lo muy salvaje que un nórdico de pura sangre podía ser.

Sí, convencer a Balgruuf, o acabar con él, era su próximo movimiento.

Abrió su mano, liberando el pergamino estrujado e intentando estirarlo. Releyendo las últimas líneas, donde Farengar se explayaba sobre la Sangre de Dragón, no con poco detalle. Ulfric en un principio lo había entendido solo como una más de todas sus extravagancias. Pero no, no lo era. El hechicero nunca daba puntada sin hilo. Y aquella información, no era una que daba lo mismo.

Balgruuf la había nombrado Thane. Los Barbas Grises la habían llamado. Arica, se hacía llamar la bretona. Y lo último que el hechicero sabía, es que había ascendido los siete mil pasos.

Conociendo a aquellos viejos como los conocía, probablemente la tenían pudriéndose entre pergaminos y rezos. No sabían hacer más que eso. Un desperdicio.

El Imperio había sido inteligente, dejando que Elisif ocupase el trono. Aun cuando la mujer apenas tenía un reclamo justo. Mucho menos justo que el suyo, eso estaba bien claro. Después de todo, había vencido a su tibio esposo en combate, no importaba cuantos gordos burgueses enrollados en seda lo acusasen de asesinato. Había sido un duelo. Era la ley, la costumbre. Tendría que ser suyo el trono. Pero no lo era. Y habían puesto a una mujer. La viuda. Un símbolo, nada más. Estaba bien claro que era Tullius quien llevaba allí la última palabra.

Sí, un símbolo. Como la Sangre de Dragón. Y si de algo estaba necesitado Ulfric, era de eso. De símbolos. Necesitaba lavar la sangre que le seguían tirando encima. Necesitaba hacer de su reclamo uno que cualquier nórdico quisiese abrazar. El odio al Imperio no alcanzaba, porque fuera de las viejas comarcas, la sangre nórdica se mezclaba demasiado y los que tenían que ser lobos, eran más bien corderos, contentos de engordar a la sombra imperial. No. No alcanzaba con intentar infundirles valor mediante Talos. Necesitaba más.

Necesitaba Sangre de Dragón. Necesitaba su símbolo. Y si lograba que aquella pieza jugase de su lado del tablero, estaba seguro que iba a marcar la diferencia. Eran dragones. Era sangre de los tiempos de Ysmir. Una bretona, sí, eso lo ensuciaba. Demasiado perfecto habría sido que fuese una nórdica. Pero tenía que alcanzar. Tenía que servir.

  
Arica cayó al suelo, amortiguando el golpe con sus manos, antes de terminar de lleno contra la hierba. Soltó el aire. Sintió el dolor en sus piernas. El cansancio en sus brazos. El sudor, bajando por sus espaldas. Las botas, pesadas, acercándose, quedándose a nada de distancia.

—No me ayudes.

—No pensaba.

Arica levantó sus ojos claros, encontrando la mirada de su Edecán. Su espada apuntando a los suelos, en su mano derecha. Su escudo cayendo sobre el costado de su cuerpo, desde su brazo relajado. Su semblante serio.

—¿Cuál fue tu error?

—¿Creer que puedo aprender algo de todo esto?

Arica apoyó sus dos brazos al costado de su cuerpo, levantándose, con poca gracia, quedando de rodillas a nada de la mujer.

—Arica, hablo en serio.

La joven Thane negó, dejando su mirada en blanco, terminando de levantarse y buscando, a su alrededor, a donde era que esta vez había ido a parar su espada.

—Y yo también. ¿Cuál de todos mis errores quieres? ¿El que me costó el escudo? ¿El que me hizo soltar la espada? ¿O el grandioso final donde terminé estrellándome por los suelos?

—Es uno solo. Es el mismo. La misma causa para todo.

—Sigo bajando la guardia.

—Sí. Y especialmente en tu brazo del escudo, Arica. Cada vez que golpeas, te desarmas. Lo dejas demasiado fácil.

Arica encontró al fin a dónde era que su corta espada había terminado cayendo. Camino hacia ella, con el enojo sobre los hombros.

Estaba odiando aquello.

Estaba odiando aquellos cueros que Lydia le había obligado a vestir. El constante dolor en sus brazos. Los golpes que le nacían en la piel, cada día uno nuevo, sin que supiese cuando exactamente habían pasado. Y sobre todo, odiaba tener que sufrir todo aquello delante de ella. Ya no era solo su Edecán. Ya no era solo una naciente amistad. Otra intimidad, mucho más especial, comenzaba a crecer entre ellas y aquellas sesiones de tortura, de las cuales poco y nada dominaba, eran lo menos seductor que Arica podía imaginar. Se sentía no solo débil. No solo torpe. Sino también, completamente ridícula.

—Creo que estamos bien por hoy ¿Quieres empezar el fuego tú?

Arica no se giró, dejándole solo una seña por contestación.

—Asumo que eso es un sí. Voy a terminar con las monturas.

Los caballos no estaban demasiado lejos, apenas a algunas varas de distancia, en un buen parche de hierba fresca, pero aun así, era suficiente como para darle a Arica la sensación de soledad, por un instante al menos.

La joven se liberó de sus brazales, tirándolos a un costado de su bolsa. Se agachó, dejando su espada también y rebuscando, por algo de yesca, por su cuchillo, por el pedernal. El aire fresco la aliviaba, podía sentirlo en su nuca, con el cabello recogido como lo llevaba. En cuanto los calores de aquel entrenamiento terminasen de disiparse, iba a necesitar abrigarse.

Tardó menos esta vez, en conseguir encender el fuego. Algo estaba aprendiendo. Así fuese a saber cómo raspar una bendita piedra.

Sopló. Su mejilla casi rozando la tierra. Sopló, viendo la débil llama nacer, prenderse a la yesca, buscar la madera. Sintió la caricia del calor sobre su piel.

—Abrígate.

Arica se irguió, convencida ya de que aquella llama no iba a terminar muriendo con el viento.

—No tengo frío.

La sintió pasar a sus espaldas, cargando las alforjas. La sintió liberando ese peso sobre los suelos y en un momento, la luz se apagó. Arica levantó sus manos, indignada, saliendo de la capa que acababa de caerle sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dije que te abrigues.

—Y yo te respondí.

—No era una pregunta.

La joven terminó de ponerse en pie, girándose, buscándola. Lydia desataba las pieles que siempre les servían de tienda, soltando las tiras de cuero, con paciencia.

Arica arrastró su capa por sus hombros, llevándola hacia delante, tomándola y arrojándola de vuelta hacia la guerrera, en la misma exacta manera en que la mujer acababa de hacerlo con ella.

Pero la capa no llegó a bajar sobre la cabeza de la alta mujer, que la atrapó, en el aire, dejando caer las pieles al suelo y avanzando, todo al mismo tiempo, hacia la joven Thane.

Arica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lydia acababa, de, literalmente, envolverla en aquella prenda, asegurándola después con la correa de cuero que había conseguido al desatar las pieles. Su Edecán acababa de empaquetarla. Dentro de su propia capa. La indignación que Arica sentía apenas la dejó decir. Levantó sus ojos, furiosos, hacia la alta mujer, que sin más se había alejado, riendo, juntando las pieles que había dejado caer.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Abrigarte.

Arica forcejeó, con suavidad al principio, intentando todavía mantener la compostura, un poco más fuerte después, al darse cuenta, que de alguna manera, Lydia se las había ingeniado para asegurarla bien. Bajó la mirada. Cuándo es que su Edecán había logrado darle dos, no, tres vueltas de cinta, no lo tenía claro.

Forcejeó más, logrando sacar sus brazos por entre los pliegues de la capa, llegando con algo de esfuerzo a aquel rápido nudo, desatándolo, liberándose. Otra vez, con muy poca gracia.

—Abrígate, Arica. Estás sudando. Hace frío. Déjate esa capa o la próxima vez no vas a poder sacártela, lo prometo. Vas a terminar durmiendo en ella.

—¡Lydia! Deja de amenazarme ¿Quieres? No puedes simplemente obligarme a que la lleve si no quiero hacerlo.

Lydia negó, riendo, terminando de estirar las pieles que iban a ser el refugio para aquella noche. Sabía de sobra lo molesta que Arica estaba. Cada día, al terminar la jornada, habían estado practicando. Había comenzado a enseñarle, tal y como lo había prometido en la posada. No quería volver a verla en una situación similar a la que habían vivido a las afueras de Morthal y pensaba poner todo de ella para lograrlo. Pero la muchacha no lo llevaba bien, eso se veía de lejos.

—¿Que no acabo de demostrártelo?

—No debes. Por más que puedas. Soy tu Thane. Al menos eso debería frenarte.

—Yo solo cumplo con mi juramento. Estoy protegiéndote, _mi Thane._ De los elementos.

—Deja de burlarte. Estoy bien.

Lydia levantó la mirada, un segundo, sus cejas levantadas. Arica puso sus ojos en blanco, pero sus manos terminaron de acomodar la capa sobre sus hombros.

—Últimamente empiezas a sonar demasiado autoritaria, Lydia.

La joven acomodó algunos leños más sobre el fuego, acercando algunas piedras, haciendo lugar para la olla en la que en breve, iban a estar cociendo la cena.

Lydia comenzó a levantar la tienda, sirviéndose de los dos árboles cercanos. No era casual que hubiese elegido aquel rincón para hacer noche.

—Solo estoy intentando enseñarte. Si no te sientes capaz, podemos dejarlo, lo sabes.

Arica apretó los dientes, sin siquiera girarse. Sabía de sobra lo que la mujer estaba haciendo, provocándole el orgullo. Desde que habían empezado con aquellos duros entrenamientos, lo había usado ya demasiadas veces. Lydia había aprendido bien rápido lo mucho que odiaba sentirse subestimada en ninguna forma, y lo usaba. La guerrera lo usaba con descaro.

—¿Qué nos queda para cenar?

—Patatas. Queso. Y algunas zanahorias. Puedo buscar algo de carne, si te apetece —Lydia se irguió un momento, mirando a su alrededor —No creo que me tomase demasiado tiempo.

—No. Deja. Quédate. Estamos bien con eso.

La alta mujer asintió, terminando de acomodar las pieles bajo los cueros ya tensados.

Desde el incidente, Arica no lo decía, pero estaba claro que prefería tenerla todo el tiempo cerca. Incluso más que antes. Ni siquiera las veces que habían hecho alto en el camino para asearse, o atender necesidades, ni siquiera entonces Arica dejaba que la mujer se perdiese demasiado de vista. Siempre al menos, a la distancia de un grito.

No lo decía, pero Lydia sabía de sobra que Arica había sentido miedo. Le recordaba un poco, a los primeros días. A la actitud que Arica llevaba encima cuando la había conocido y que, erróneamente, la guerrera había creído que se trataba de altivez. De desfachatez. De descaro. Pero ahora, lo entendía bastante mejor. Aquella era la actitud que Arica solía tomar cuando dentro, estaba intentando quitarse el miedo. Estaba intentando volver a hacer pie.

—Lo hiciste bien hoy.

Lydia se acercó a la muchacha, que se había quedado con la mirada prendida al tímido fuego que seguía creciendo. La vio girarse, con sorpresa en sus ojos, que solo duró un instante para después, entrecerrarlos en actitud descreída. La guerrera terminó de llegar a ella.

—No necesitas hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ser condescendiente conmigo.

—No estoy siendo nada contigo más que sincera.

—No puedes decir que lo hice bien. Apenas te duré cuatro golpes, la vez que más.

—Son dos golpes más que ayer.

Lydia levantó sus brazos, tomándola de la capa, desde sus dos costados, atrayéndola un poco, con suavidad.

—Sigo sin tener frío.

—Es que todavía estas en calor. Enfermarte por los caminos es algo que nunca quieres, Arica. Además ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hacer caso?

Arica se tiró hacia atrás. La capa cedió, tensándose, sosteniéndola.

—¿Hacer caso?

Lydia bajó la mirada un instante, riendo. Allí venían sus humores, sí.

—No lo dije en mala manera.

—¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Si alguien tiene que guardar obediencia a alguien aquí, eso caería sobre ti ¿O me equivoco?

La guerrera intentó controlar su sonrisa, endureciendo el semblante.

—Por supuesto, mi Thane.

—No voy a hacerte caso.

—No lo jures, no.

El gris encendido en sus ojos. El reflejo del fuego le llegándole de lleno, llenándolos de chispas y sombras. Sus labios enrojecidos. El brillo que su piel siempre parecía desprender, incluso allí, cuando Magnus ya terminaba de esconderse. Arica siempre parecía estar más viva que todo lo que la rodeaba. Y siempre se sentía casi descarado. Casi provocador de su parte.

Lydia bajó a sus labios con suavidad, sintiéndola aflojarse, rendirse contra ella en el instante en que la besó. Siempre pasaba y para la guerrera, había terminado convirtiéndose en una de sus sensaciones preferidas. Se le hacía casi imposible, no buscarla. Cada vez que la veía encenderse así, solo podía pensar en arrebatárselo todo de un beso.

No se lo creía aun, que pudiese hacerlo. Que fuese capaz no solo de besarla, sino además, de convencerla con esos besos. Era impensable, sí. Pero era cierto.

Cuando se separó de ella, se quedó en su mirada. Seguía encendida, pero el fuego había cambiado de color. Ese gris casi metálico se había teñido de azul, de verde, de mar. Y desde allí, a la preocupación. Cada vez le costaba menos leerla. Y no quería pensarlo. No quería pensar lo mucho que la asustaba todo aquello.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada…

—Arica, habla.

—No deberías haber gastado lo que nos quedaba en todo esto. Realmente no creo que termine sacándole provecho, es un desperdicio.

—Basta ya. No es un desperdicio. Que aprendas a defenderte no es un desperdicio. Y necesitabas algo que te defendiese un poco mejor que una simple túnica, Arica.

—¿Crees que Balgruuf va a ayudarnos?

—Eres su Thane. No es ayuda. Él mismo fue quien te envió. Y después, no hicimos más que cumplir con lo que Arngeir nos encomendó. Balgruuf respeta a los Barbas Grises. Y es un hombre temeroso de los Dioses, aun si no lo parece. Sabe que tu tarea es necesaria.

—¿Es necesaria?

—Arica, no puedes dudar de todo, todo el tiempo. ¿Todavía? ¿Después de todo lo que viste ya?

—¿No se supone que yo debería además, pagarte a ti?

—Con que compartas la comida me alcanza.

Arica puso la mirada en blanco, por enésima vez en el día. Se desprendió de los brazos de la mujer, yendo a por el saco donde guardaban las últimas provisiones que les quedaban. Lo único comestible que llevaban además de eso, era el grano de sus monturas, y tampoco sobraba demasiado.

—Al menos mañana ya vamos a estar allí. Vamos a poder dormir en una cama de verdad, así sea por una noche.

—¿Duermes incómoda?

—No. No lo hago. Solo, ya sabes, tener que estar todo el tiempo atentas.

—No vamos a poder quedarnos demasiado en Carrera Blanca. Aun si el Cauce está cerca, siguen siendo un par de días de viaje.

—Lo sé.

Arica se sentó cerca del fuego, la olla a su costado, su cuchillo sobre su falda. Abrió el saco, eligiendo la patata más grande para empezar, comenzando a pelarla. La guerrera se mordió la sonrisa, acercándose al fuego.

—Va a ser bastante triste eso, solo un par de patatas y esas zanahorias famélicas.

—Hay una cebolla.

—Oh. Estamos salvadas.

—Los nueve no nos abandonaron todavía.

Lydia bajó, sentándose junto a la muchacha. Sus piernas flexionadas, sus dos brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas.

—No te burles de los divinos, Arica. Nunca sabes cuándo pueden estar escuchando.

—¿No se supone que siempre están escuchándonos?

Arica no quitó la mirada de la tarea que tenía delante, pero pudo ver a la mujer y su gesto pensante, en el rabillo de su ojo.

—Puede. No lo sé.

—No se te hace un poco raro creer que un ente invisible está todo el tiempo mirando sobre tu cabeza.

—No creo que funcione así, Arica. Deja ya de burlarte de mí.

Arica se sonrió, sin decir más. Sabía que la mujer se tomaba todo aquello en serio, pero también sabía que incluso con eso, a ella le daba un trato distinto.

Fue cortando las verduras, dejándolas caer sobre la olla de hierro.

Había partes del día que no estaban mal. Aquellos momentos, entre las dos, cuando podían gastar el tiempo en conversar, al calor del fuego, sin apuros, sin prisas.

En su bolsa de cuero, todavía descansaba la nota que aquel misterioso amigo le había dejado, a cambio de llevarse el cuerno. Quería pensar que una vez que lo recuperasen, todo iba a ser más sencillo. Que de allí en más, el camino iba a ir allanándose, que quizás, después de todo, podía terminar encontrando una vida en la que cada paso no se sintiese más pesado que el anterior.

Volvió su mirada hacia la mujer, otra vez. La encontró sonriéndole. Al menos, no estaba sola. A su lado, nunca se sentía sola y estaba bien saberlo. Era lo único que necesitaba para seguir intentándolo.


	41. Capítulo XLI

_La guerra la llevaban_

_en el filo de sus hachas._

_En la tinta sobre los cuerpos,_

_laberintos de los divinos._

_En cada adorno del acero,_

_en cada canción que importaba._

 

_La paz era sueño_

_era especias en el vino,_

_y fuegos de cocina de piedra._

_Eran pieles compartidas._

_Era susurro. Era mujer._

 

 

Arica cerró la puerta de su habitación, levantando la mirada hacia Lydia. Su Edecán terminaba de ajustar la armadura que acababa de recuperar de La Doncella Guerrera. Toda la habilidad que Adrianne tenía a la hora de forjar una pieza, Ulfberth, su esposo, la igualaba manteniendo esa misma pieza en buen estado. Cada cinta de cuero había sido tratada durante las buenas horas que la guerrera la había dejado allí. El acero brillaba, bien engrasado, y de los caminos y los golpes, no le quedaba huella alguna.

Se acercó a ella, sin poder hacer más que admirarla. Para una bretona no era inusual que la gente de esas tierras terminase llamándoles poderosamente la atención. Después de todo, no estaban acostumbrados. Fuera de sus no tan amistosos vecinos, los orcos, nadie en Roca Alta solía alcanzar la altura que prácticamente todos los nórdicos portaban. Y la mayoría, solía ser fácil a la mirada también. Lydia cumplía en ambas verdades, e incluso entre su propia gente, sobresalía por ellas.

La guerrera se giró un poco, levantando su brazo, señalando hacia sus espaldas.

—¿Puedes?

Arica asintió, terminando de llegar a ella, ajustando las correas que más incómodas le quedaban a la mujer de alcanzar.

—Debería terminar pidiéndole que las saque. Nunca puedo ajustarlas bien.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Lo sé, no es eso. Se supone que lo que le falta de protección a esta armadura, es porque lo tiene en comodidad.

La joven Thane tiró un poco más. El cuero parecía nuevo. Ulfberth realmente sabía bien como rejuvenecerlo.

—Listo.

Lydia se giró, media sonrisa en su rostro. Arica vestía una bonita y larga túnica. El bordado estaba solo en uno de sus costados, sobre la solapa que quedaba por fuera. Llevaba un delicado medallón, y el color de las piedras que había elegido, verdes, azuladas y perladas, hacían juego con las que adornaban la tiara en su cabello. Y con sus ojos. Las piedras también intentaban igualar el color de sus ojos, pero bien lejos de ellos quedaban.

—No es usual que Balgruuf convoque a todo el noblerío.

—¿Noblerío?

—Lo siento. Ya sabes. Creo que no falta un solo Thane en Carrera Blanca.

—Hmm.

Arica observó a la mujer, que caminaba hacia la mesa, tomando su cinto, acomodándolo. Ajustando bien su espada a la vaina y por último, levantando aquel bonito y sencillo aro plateado, acomodándolo sobre su cabeza, coronando su cabello, cuidando que sus dos prolijas trenzas quedasen en el lugar que tenían que quedar. Intentando adivinarse en el único espejo de la habitación que apenas devolvía el reflejo.

—Estás hermosa, Lydia.

La guerrera se giró. Sus labios algo entreabiertos. Su mirada sorprendida y encendida también. Una sonrisa que no le terminaba de nacer. Arica soltó una suave risa, divertida.

—¿Que no puedo decirlo? Lo estás, y hasta tus divinos me darían la razón si pudiesen hablar.

—Pueden. Y deja de traerlos a todas las conversaciones, no todos son tan favorables cómo quieres creer.

—¿Desvías la conversación?

Lydia había dado algunos pasos hacia la joven, todavía sintiendo un poco la mezcla de incomodidad y vergüenza, dos sensaciones que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sentir y menos que menos, juntas.

—No, no la desvío. Fuiste tú quien los mencionó.

—Después de decirte lo bien que te ves.

Lydia negó, sonriéndose.

—¿Ya sabes por qué el Jarl los ha invitado a todos a su salón?

—Por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Pensé que lo sabías.

—Arica…

La muchacha soltó el aire, vencida.

—¿No puedo esperar que por una vez las cosas no sean más que lo que aparentan?

—¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Algo sobre los Capas de la Tormenta cerca del río. Creo que pueden ser los mismos que atacaron el campamento ¿Recuerdas? ¿No fue por eso que decidimos no pasar por aquí de camino a Morthal?

—Piensas bien, sí. Fue exactamente por eso. Probablemente Balgruuf está comenzando a sentir la presión de tener rebeldes acampando a sus anchas.

—¿Crees que va a decidirse por un bando? ¿Hoy? ¿Crees que por eso nos trae a todos aquí?

—Sí. Las opiniones en la ciudad están divididas. Y hay dos cabezas, Olfrid o Vignar. Estoy bien segura de que Balgruuf los quiere tener a la vista en cuanto se decante por el Imperio.

Arica observó a la alta mujer, que terminaba de acomodarse.

—¿Por qué crees que Balgruuf va a elegir al Imperio?

—Ventalia y Soledad puede que queden las dos bien lejos, pero está bastante claro cuál es la que más se hace sentir. Y además… La guerra no está haciéndole ningún favor. Los cofres están vaciándose demasiado rápido para el gusto del Jarl. Los caminos haciéndose inseguros, las granjas a merced de los bandidos. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí. Pero aun así, tomar un bando con tanta precipitación. Aquí todavía no están sintiendo más que los coletazos de la revuelta.

—No sé cómo lo hacen en tu tierra, Arica, pero los nórdicos no esperamos a saber cuál bando es el ganador para comenzar a afilar las hachas. Balgruuf puede ser muchas cosas, pero está lejos de ser un indeciso. O un cobarde.

—Lo siento, dioses —La muchacha se giró, buscando la fina capa de lino que descansaba sobre la silla, atándola a sus hombros —No quería herir tu orgullo racial, Lyd.

—¿Cómo es que siempre te las ingenias para que suene tan incorrecto cuando lo dices?

—Porque lo es. Ningún fanatismo es bueno, y menos que menos, uno que descansa sobre algo tan azaroso como puede ser la tierra en la que naces.

—Si estás lista, mejor salir ahora, o nunca vamos a lograr atravesar esa puerta.

  
Ya no quedaba luz para cuando las dos dejaron la habitación de la Yegua Abanderada, caminando hacia el Palacio del Jarl sin perder tiempo. El ambiente no era festivo, no en las calles, que habían estado inusualmente silenciosas y vacías mientras las andaban, y tampoco había demasiados ánimos elevados en el salón. Era más bien expectación lo que se sentía.

Balgruuf no estaba aún en su mesa, que se elevaba un poco por sobre las demás, encabezando la disposición semicircular en la que habían decidido acomodarlo todo. Dos mesas largas estaban algo más hacia el centro y la hoguera central apenas encendida, a pesar del frío. Se habían distribuido braseros aquí o allá, que calentaban desde las galerías y Arica pudo entender que la tibieza de aquel fuego no era por accidente. El Jarl probablemente quería ser capaz de leer cada rostro sin ningún obstáculo entre medio.

Caminó hacia la izquierda, hacia la mesa que parecía ser la que más lugares libres tenía. Sintió el brazo de Lydia, apenas un suave tirón. Se giró. La guerrera no la miraba, no dejaba de pasear su vista por la estancia.

—¿Lydia?

—Mejor hacia la derecha, Arica.

—No hay espacio.

—Olfrid, de los Batallador. —La mirada de Lydia viajó hacia una de las mesas —Vignar, de los Melena Gris. —Y a la otra, acompañando sus palabras.

Arica estuvo a punto de refutarla. A punto de discutir. A punto de explicarle a su Edecán que ella aún no había tomado partido. Que ni siquiera sentía que debía hacerlo. Pero por una vez, se mordió la lengua. Claro que era tal cual como Lydia lo estaba viendo, en qué estaba pensando. Los nórdicos no necesitaban de demasiadas intrigas palaciegas. Eran directos. Eran claros. Por supuesto que el lado que eligiese iba a condicionarla. Volvió a observar aquel salón. Las miradas viajando de una mesa a otra. Los hombres que esperaban, a las espaldas de Olfrid, que era evidente, estaba ganando la pulseada.

Arica tomó el brazo de Lydia, moviéndola, con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, hacia la galería. Habían tenido la suerte de aún no haber llamado demasiado la atención.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor, Lydia?

Por primera vez, desde que habían entrado al palacio, los ojos verdes de su Edecán la encontraron.

—Es lo mejor para ti. Al menos de momento. Podrías irte ahora, antes de tomar una decisión, pero hacerlo también es decidir Arica. Y es la peor de las decisiones, dar la espalda a tu Jarl. El Imperio es más fuerte que Ulfric. Y aun cuando los Capa de la Tormenta puedan tener razones, hay mucho que están errando. Skyrim siempre fue parte del Imperio.

—Pensé que estabas más cerca de Ulfric que del Imperio…

—No estoy cerca de ninguno. No estoy a favor de que el Imperio se arrodille frente a los Thalmor, pero eso no me hace ser una rebelde. Ulfric apoya algunas razones justas y otras, descabelladas.

—¿Vamos a unirnos al Imperio entonces?

—Arica… —Lydia volvió a pasear su mirada, asegurándose que seguían fuera del alcance de oídos curiosos. —Soy tu Edecán, mi deber es protegerte, y consejo siempre puedo darte. Pero no deberías fiarte de lo que una nórdica común pueda saber o no sobre esos asuntos. Lo que quiero, es asegurarme de que cuando esta noche termine, nadie tenga excusa para querer dañarte.

—¿Dañarme?

—Solo intenta no llamar demasiado la atención y dejemos que esto se desenvuelva como sea que tiene que desenvolverse.

Arica asintió, girándose, y ahora sí, caminando hacia las mesas. En cuanto terminó de subir los cortos escalones que llevaban al desnivel en el que la hoguera y las mesas se encontraban, pudo sentir cada mirada sobre ella. Intentó no quedarse en la sensación, y sin demasiada prisa, pero tampoco tardando, se encamino hacia la derecha. Hacia una de las puntas. Tratando, tal y como su Edecán le había pedido, no atraer demasiadas miradas.

Pudo sentir algunos murmullos. Algún movimiento. Y eso fue todo. El salón volvió a quedar en aquella misma pausa expectante en la que se encontraba probablemente, desde que el primer Thane había ocupado una silla.

  
La espera no duró demasiado más.

Arica supo que Balgruuf acababa de entrar. Absolutamente todos a su alrededor se habían puesto de pie en el mismo momento. Nada podía ver desde allí abajo, no había un solo nórdico en aquella sala que no la sobrepasase por buen tramo, por supuesto.

—Por favor —La voz del Jarl se escuchó por sobre todas las demás —¡Por favor! ¡Sentaros!

Y un segundo grito. Mucho más fuerte que el primero. Arica retrocedió un poco, quedando casi bajo las galerías junto los demás Thanes que tampoco habían logrado conseguir asiento en la mesa de Olfrid. El clan Melena Gris aún tenía algo de espacio en su larga mesa, aunque no demasiado.

Balgruuf poco tardó en leer la situación. Y no pensaba esquivarla, después de todo, para eso es que los había juntado allí. Su decisión estaba tomada.

—Todos entendéis bien el por qué están aquí esta noche y no en casa, junto a sus familias.

Algunos murmullos, cabezas moviéndose aquí o allá. El Jarl no se inmutó, continuando después de una corta pausa.

—La guerra está casi ya sobre nuestros muros.

Arica desvió la mirada, hacia el hombre que acababa de ponerse en pie. Olfrid, cabeza del clan Batallador.

—Balgruuf, esto no es una guerra. Esto es una rebelión.

En la mesa enfrentada, otra figura se levantó. El cabello completamente blanco. Su increíble altura un poco mermada ya por la curva que el tiempo impone a las espaldas.

—En algo, Olfrid, una vez, tienes razón. No es guerra, es rebelión. Rebelión justa. La única guerra que deberíamos estar peleando, mi Jarl, es contra los Thalmor.

El griterío apenas tardó. Arica ni siquiera se movió de su sitio. A sus espaldas, podía sentir la presencia de Lydia. De pie, a nada de distancia. El solo saber que estaba allí le quitaba cualquier ansiedad que aquel ambiente le pudiese despertar.

—Suficiente. —Balgruuf levantó una mano. —¡Suficiente, he dicho! —El silencio volvió al salón. —Todos aquí, por una u otra razón, aceptaron jurarse a mi casa. Y más importante, a la casa de Torygg.

Arica sintió como Lydia daba un paso más hacia ella justo antes de que el salón prácticamente estallase. El griterío era ensordecedor. La joven Thane dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre Lydia, que no se movió.

El sonido de botas llegando desde detrás del trono, y a la vez, desde las escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada del palacio, silenció a todo el mundo allí. Varios guardias se acomodaron por las galerías, con sus armas desenvainadas y sus escudos levantados.

Balgruuf estaba de pie, frente a su trono, a pocos metros de la mesa que hubiese tenido que ocupar.

—Los que quieran hablar, necesitan pedir la palabra y respetar la de los demás. Sentaros. Por favor, sentaros todos.

Tardaron en obedecer pero al final, la insistencia del Jarl y la presencia de sus guardias terminó venciendo aquellos ánimos exaltados.

—He dicho, todos aquí, juraron a la casa de Torygg. Y mientras la duda siga cayendo sobre las formas en que Ulfric decidió asesinarlo —Voces, otra vez, todas desde la mesa en donde el clan Melena Gris comenzaba a entender la situación —Mientras hayan dudas, mi juramento sigue con su casa. Con su viuda y por ende, respetando el juramento que Torygg dio al Emperador.

Otra vez, el griterío fue incontrolable. Varios Melena Gris comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del salón, rodeando la hoguera. Balgruuf había intentado avanzar pero Irileth, que hasta entonces se había mantenido a buena distancia, le cortó el paso, obligándolo a retroceder hacia el trono y con una seña de su mano, haciendo avanzar a la guardia. Arica sintió el brazo de Lydia rodeándola desde la cintura, levantándola, haciéndola girar y bajándola otra vez contra la pared, dejándola todavía más dentro de la galería y arrinconándola allí. Plantándose frente a ella, estática en esa posición.

La guardia del Jarl fue ocupando lugar entre los dos bandos. Balgruuf observaba desde su trono, ya caído sobre él. Desganado. Si les era imposible entre ellos, la gran mayor parte, amigos de una vida entera que habían sangrado y bebido juntos por años, si a ellos les era imposible lograr un acuerdo, al menos un momento de comprensión hacia el otro, al Jarl se le hacía evidente que aquel conflicto nunca iba a terminar de forma pacífica. Que no iba a hacer más que escalar.

Balgruuf se puso de pie una vez más. Quizás, la unión a esas alturas era imposible, pero no por eso iba a dejar de intentarlo.

—¡Mientras seguimos peleando entre nosotros, Dragones sobrevuelan por nuestras cabezas!

Algunas cabezas se volcaron hacia el Jarl, algunas voces callaron.

—Helgen es la prueba de cuál es el verdadero peligro que deberíamos estar combatiendo.

—¡Más culpa al Imperio! —La voz de Vignar todavía conservaba el vigor que su cuerpo había perdido hacía demasiado. El silencio fue cayendo en el salón. —Sí, todos saben en qué lado de la rebelión pongo mi sangre… ¿Dragones, Balgruuf? Es el Imperio quien debería protegernos de ellos, igual que de los Thalmor. —La cabeza del clan Melena Gris se fue acercando hacia el trono —Por qué insistir en ser parte de un Imperio débil, en decadencia, que es capaz de vender a Talos solo para no terminar de morir.

Olfrid avanzó, moviéndose entre los suyos y llegando hasta Vignar. Balgruuf los observó. Sus dos familias, las más importantes de la comarca, habían sido siempre unidas. Hoy, eran enemigas feroces.

—Basta ya, viejo. Skyrim juro lealtad al Imperio. No juramos quedarnos solo si nos protegen ¿Tan cobarde te han hecho los años? —Algunas risas y algunos silbidos salieron de ambas mesas —No necesitamos protección. Lo que necesitamos es apagar la revuelta y dar aire al Emperador, para que pueda otra vez, concentrar los esfuerzos contra los Thalmor.

Balgruuf se puso en pie. Olfrid no decía una sola palabra que no fuese cierta para él pero allí había demasiados ojos y demasiados oídos y si lo que estaba haciendo era jurarse al Imperio, tenía que respetar, a menos de momento, El Concordato.

—Suficiente, los dos. Mi palabra ya no va a cambiar. Esta, sigue siendo una ciudad libre y por ende, fuera de mi palacio, y mientras se respete la ley, las voces son libres también. Mi hacha está con el Imperio y cualquiera de ustedes que quiera acompañarme, sabe que hacer —Algunos aplausos y el griterío se dejó escuchar otra vez desde la mesa del clan Batallador. Algunas armas se levantaron hacia los techos.

Vignar negó, dando otro paso hacia delante.

—Balgruuf, dime, quieres que el Imperio pelee dragones y no puede contra nuestros muchachos, nuestros propios granjeros y soldados que no vieron más opción que huir a las montañas. Que pelear por Talos…

—Vignar —Balgruuf terminó acercándose al viejo, bajo la atenta mirada de Irileth —Eres mi amigo. Y te respeto. Respeto el color de tu cabello y respeto cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Pero no voy a romper un juramento. Son tiempos legendarios estos. Y la Sangre de Dragón está de nuestro lado. Ha caído aquí, entre nosotros, nórdicos, en nuestra comarca, como antes. Son señales, Vignar.

El viejo no dejaba de negar.

—Solo escuché a los Barbas Grises gritando. Y nada más. Pero sí veo Imperiales caminando por nuestra tierra, y elfos, Balgruuf. Los Thalmor se pasean por aquí como si les perteneciese.

Balgruuf negó, haciendo una seña hacia sus guardias, para que despejaran. Todos se fueron abriendo, hasta dejar al descubierto a la guerrera y tras ella, prácticamente escondida, la joven Sangre de Dragón.

Las cabezas se giraron. Vignar lo hizo también, observando lo que su Jarl señalaba.

—¿La guerrera? Parece fuerte… te lo concedo. Buena nórdica, es lo que parece, Balgruuf. Pero quieres que pongamos la fe en un nuevo héroe… —El hombre volvió a mirar hacia Lydia —Heroína, para que nos quite las bestias de encima. ¿Realmente crees que va a hacer la diferencia?

—Arica. —La voz de Balgruuf sonó fuerte. Lydia dio un paso al costado, dejando a la muchacha a la vista de todos. —Ven.

Arica apenas logró mantener la compostura, intentando que los nervios de aquella imprevista y multitudinaria presentación no le cayesen encima. De reojo, pudo ver el semblante de su Edecán. No parecía contenta. No parecía para nada contenta. La llegó a sentir, caminando a sus espaldas, una vez que se decidió a avanzar hacia el Jarl.

Hubo un silencio, alargado. Y Vignar, otra vez, fue él que lo rompió.

—Es… una cría, Balgruuf. ¿Quieres aplacarnos con eso? ¿Con una Bretona que apenas acaba de dejar la cuna?

Arica levantó su mirada, furiosa. Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando sintió la pesada mano de Balgruuf sobre su hombro.

—Es lo que los divinos quieren que sea, Vignar. Y si es suficiente para ellos, espero, de verdad amigo, que lo sea para ti.

El anciano apenas podía contener su enojo. Algunas voces comenzaron a protestar sobre los fondos. Nadie parecía dispuesto a aceptar aquello sin demasiadas pruebas.

Fue Irileth, esta vez, la que dio un paso delante.

—Todos aquí me conocen bien. —La elfa no separaba su mano de la empuñadura de su espada, erguida a solo un paso del Jarl. —Yo estuve presente el día en que la Atalaya Oeste cayó y lo vi con mis propios ojos. Algo extraño sucedió aquel día. Y los Barbas Grises la invocaron. La muchacha es Sangre de Dragón.

Una voz desde los fondos se dejó escuchar.

—¿Y fue ella quien mató al dragón, Irileth?

El tono fue lo suficiente jocoso para que varias risas se dejasen escuchar. Balgruuf levantó su mano, entendiendo que ni siquiera aquello iba a poder apaciguar los ánimos de su gente.

—Lo que deberíamos, es juntar fuerzas, no separarlas. Pero otra vez tengo que decirlo, Carrera Blanca es parte de Skyrim y Skyrim es parte del Imperio. Y los que no puedan aceptarlo, al menos, necesitan no ser un obstáculo.

Vignar retrocedió, negando, abriéndose paso entre los suyos que poco a poco, comenzaban a ponerse de pie, a marchar.

—Tenemos una lucha mayor, una que los divinos quieren que ganemos y la prueba está aquí, junto a nosotros ¡Vignar!

El anciano se giró, observando a su Jarl.

—No necesitas ponerte en contra de tu propia gente.

—Eres tú, Balgruuf, el que lo hace. Yo estoy siempre con mi gente. Y con Talos.

El vocerío volvió a levantarse y ya nada se pudo escuchar con claridad. El clan Melena Gris se fue retirando, de a poco, hacia la salida y Lydia poco tiempo perdió en tomar la mano de Arica, arrastrándola hacia las galerías, hacia el corredor y así, hasta las habitaciones de la guardia. Aquella reunión había terminado y lo que Balgruuf había querido decir estaba dicho ya. Solo quedaba esperar y ver si, incluso también dentro de los muros, la guerra era completamente inevitable.


	42. Capítulo XLII

_Las manos que me lleno de tierra,_  
_las que me desgasto_  
_entre cueros curtidos y metales._  
_Las que saben de los fríos caladores_  
_y las aguas congeladas._  
_Las mismas de cada invierno,_  
_estas mismas manos_  
_que pretenden llegarte._  
_Las que se me frenan_  
_entre durezas avergonzadas_  
_cada vez que están por aprenderse_  
_lo suave que tienes la piel._

 

  
—Al menos conseguimos algo, Lyd.

La guerrera no se giró, sus dos manos apoyadas sobre la única mesa en la habitación, de espaldas a su Thane. Reclinada sobre la madera. Mordiéndose la bronca.

—Lyd.

—Sí. Lo sé. Dame un momento.

—¿Qué tienes?

Arica se acercó a la mujer, subiendo su mano, apoyándola sobre su Edecán. Sobre su pesada armadura.

—Nada.

—Habla. Está claro que lo que sucedió en el salón te molestó de más.

—Me molestó lo justo, Arica. No más.

—¿Me explicas?

Lydia soltó el aire, girándose, despacio. Una sonrisa se le salió y sin que se diese mucha cuenta, la tensión en sus hombros cedió un poco y algo de enojo escapó al verla.

—Balgruuf intentó usarte, con poco éxito, para traer más nórdicos a su causa.

—Lo sé.

La guerrera hizo una pausa.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con algo así?

—No sé si de acuerdo o no, pero lo veo lógico, Lydia.

—¿Lógico?

—Es el Jarl de Carrera Blanca. Yo en su lugar también hubiese intentado todos los caminos para evitar el conflicto dentro de mi propia ciudad. No creo que se le haya hecho fácil tener que decidirse por un bando u otro y por lo que entendí, incluso creo que muchos de los que quedaron del lado opuesto fueron alguna vez, sus cercanos.

—Sí… Todos lo son. Son los dos clanes más importantes de la comarca y hasta antes de que estallase la revuelta, el trato entre las dos familias era más que amistoso, Arica.

—No veo que Balgruuf esté haciendo un mal aquí, Lyd.

—Arica, no entiendes. Exponerte así… Eres un blanco ahora. Y viste sus reacciones, ni siquiera creen que seas una amenaza. Ni de un lado ni del otro. Eso no lo mejora.

—Creo que estás exagerando, Lyd.

—No. No estoy exagerándolo. Los Melena Gris no van a dejarlo así. Y quizás no puedan enfrentarse abiertamente, no si no quieren terminar perdiéndolo todo en la comarca, pero pueden intentar otros caminos, más oscuros. No entiendes.

—Entiendo perfectamente, Lydia. ¿Olvidas dónde me crie? Mira, conseguimos lo que necesitábamos para seguir. Ni siquiera tenemos que esperar demasiado aquí, podemos partir mañana mismo hacia el Cauce.

—Sí, en eso, estoy de acuerdo.

—Y en lo demás ya vas a estarlo. Cálmate. De verdad. Nada va a pasar.

—Estoy calmada.

Arica se echó un poco hacia atrás, ladeando su cabeza, asintiendo lentamente, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—Lo estoy, Arica. Solo no me gustan estos juegos. Y Balgruuf no suele jugarlos. Es decepcionante verlo. Solo eso.

—Exageras, nada más.

—Y tú nunca terminas de entender la gravedad de todo esto. Hay una guerra armándose allí fuera y no creas ni por un solo momento que los que quieren ganarla no están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por lograrlo.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Las dos cortaron las palabras, mirándose la una a la otra. Lydia se adelantó, abriendo solo un poco, con actitud desconfiada. Al otro lado un desgarbado muchacho, que estaba claro aún le quedaba lo peor de la pubertad por pasar, levantaba un pergamino hacia ella.

—Olfrid envía mensaje.

Lydia tardó un poco en terminar de abrir la puerta por completo, mirando hacia varios lados del corredor, asegurándose de que nadie más esperaba allí. Tomó el papel de las manos del chico y suspirando, revolvió en su bolsa hasta encontrar el cobre que terminó soltando en la palma estirada que esperaba impaciente delante de ella. Cerró en cuanto lo hizo, girándose hacia Arica.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Sospecho que un mensaje, Arica.

La joven Thane puso la mirada en blanco, adelantándose y llegando hasta su Edecán, quitándole el pergamino de sus manos y partiendo el sello. Sus ojos pasaron ágiles sobre las líneas. Lydia la adivinó releyendo el mensaje. Le encontró la mirada en el instante en que Arica se levantó del papel.

—¿Y bien?

—Nada importante.

Lydia frunció el ceño, observando a la muchacha. La vio doblar el papel una vez. Dos veces. Casi tres.

—¿Arica?

—Una tontería, Lydia, para la cual no tenemos tiempo.

—¿No vas a decirme de que trata la tontería?

—¿Tengo qué? Es mi nombre el que está escrito por fuera.

Lydia se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Arica solía tener sus comportamientos extraños, era cierto. La muchacha no escatimaba en extravagancias, no, tenía las suyas. Pero en aquel instante, incluso para ella, era demasiado.

—Basta ya, Arica. Es un mensaje de Olfrid. Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir en el palacio, en apenas ¿Cuánto? ¿Una hora quizás? Tienes en tus manos un mensaje sellado del clan Batallador.

—Es una tontería que nada tiene que ver con lo que hoy sucedió.

—Quizás se te esté escapando. No los conoces cómo puedo conocerlos yo. No entiendo…

Arica suspiró, extendiendo la carta.

—Es una tontería, Lydia. Y ahora mismo voy a contestar. Vamos a partir mañana y por suerte, no hay tiempo para frivolidades.

Lydia estiró su mano, tomando el papel entre sus dedos, intentando entender los colores que subían por el rostro de su Thane. Abrió el mensaje, leyéndolo. No necesitó hacerlo dos veces. Asintió, cerrando la carta, devolviéndola.

—Dije que era una tontería.

—No sé si es así como lo llamaría.

—Lydia, es un comportamiento bastante común aunque no quieras creerlo. Presentaciones y demás.

—Presentaciones.

—Sí.

—Voy a traer algo de cenar.

Lydia dejó la habitación, sin esperar a que la muchacha le dejase contestación.

  
En el salón, el fuego estaba bien vivo y Hulga corría de un cliente a otro. Parecía que estaba sola aquella noche. Lydia se acercó a la barra, acodándose sobre ella y esperando, con buena paciencia, a que la pobre mujer terminase.

Quizás estaba siendo egoísta.

Arica podía tener un futuro mucho mejor que el que ella podría llegar a darle. Incluso si los dioses le allanaban el camino todo lo posible, jamás iba a estar siquiera cerca de poder ofrecerle lo que otros podían darle sin ningún esfuerzo. Se alegraba de que Arica ni siquiera tuviese en cuenta la invitación de Olfrid, la muchacha podía hacerlo bastante mejor que eso, pero no podía evitar sentir el peso encima. Ocupando el lugar que estaba ocupando en la vida de Arica, estaba atándola a su suerte que bien sabía, nunca iba a ser gran cosa. Cualquier Jarl querría a Arica de su lado. A su lado. Y allí estaba ella, contando las monedas para decidir entre queso o carne de cena.

Sabía lo que Arica iba a decirle si siquiera se atrevía a planteárselo, pero era imposible no pensarlo.

  
Balgruuf se abandonó sobre la silla, apoyando el hacha que acababa de liberar de su cinto, sobre la mesa. Uno de los platos vacíos sonó, tambaleándose. Irileth llegó a él, evitando que terminase en los suelos.

—No deberías haberlo hecho, Bal.

—Basta mujer. Ya lo dijiste antes y durante. Al menos ahórrame el después.

—No. Al menos deberías haber esperado a que dejásemos a los rebeldes al otro lado del río. Si crees que Vignar…

El Jarl levantó la mirada.

—Se perfectamente lo que puede hacer Vignar. Y estoy esperándolo. Deja que sus espías intenten atravesar las murallas. ¿Crees que soy un pobre idiota? ¿Crees que no he aprendido nada de toda la vida que llevo sentado en ese jodido trono?

Irileth negó, acercándose. Su mano viajó hasta la mejilla del hombre. Sus uñas se enterraron entre sus barbas.

—No, Balgruuf. No pienso eso de ti. Me preocupas ¿No puedes verlo? Mañana vamos a cabalgar hacia ellos y no tenemos más que guardias y viejos. La Legión se llevó a nuestros mejores y a los que no se llevó, es porque están con los rebeldes.

—Lo sé, Irileth, no tienes que explicarme lo que sufro cada día. Ya es bastante difícil mantener la comarca a salvo con lo poco que tenemos.

—Entonces por qué le das oportunidad al aviso, mi Jarl. Si nos esperan, no estoy segura si vamos a poder con ellos.

—Vamos a poder. Nadie va a atravesar las puertas esta noche, Irileth. Conozco a Vignar y conozco a cada uno de sus hombres. Si siquiera lo intenta, no solo voy a evitarlo, voy a caer sobre su casa.

Irileth, levantó una de sus piernas, pasándola por encima de las del hombre, sentándose sobre él, todavía sin frenar la caricia sobre su rostro. Bajó a sus labios, dejándole un beso encendido, una invitación. Una llamada.

—No desconfío de lo que sabes, Balgruuf. Quizás no esté hablándote como tu Edecán esta noche.

—Y cómo me hablas, Irileth, dime.

—Como tu esposa. Quizás no llevo el lazo contigo…

Balgruuf soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, rodeando a la elfa desde su cintura, apretándola a él.

—No lo llevas porque sigues rechazándolo.

—Rechazo al Jarl, Balgruuf. Nunca al hombre. Y déjame terminar. Puede que no lleve el lazo, pero siempre voy a ser tuya, lo sabes.

Irileth lo sintió, encendiéndose entre sus piernas. Su mirada sobre ella, su aliento. Se sintió en el aire cuando la levantó, sin dificultad, sosteniéndola con solo uno de sus brazos mientras el otro se ocupada de barrer todos los obstáculos, incluso aquel plato que apenas un instante antes Irileth había intentado salvar.

Lo abrazó, con sus piernas. Le sintió la desesperación en sus dedos, el temblor de su cuerpo mientras luchaba contra sus ropajes. Contra los de ella. El aire que empezaba a salir violento de su pecho y su dureza, aquella que siempre tan rápido le despertaba, aquella que sabía traer con solo soltarle palabras.

Lo dejó hundirse en ella. Se apretó con fuerza a sus hombros. A la desesperación de sus besos. Conocía cada una de las formas en que aquel hombre sabía amar. Ya no tenían secretos. Y lo que Balgruuf estaba dándole sobre aquella mesa era lo que su beso había pedido. Esos encuentros que tantas veces habían tenido ya. Ese que se sentía cómo el último. Se sentía a despedida. Ese que venía con todo el miedo y las ansias contenidas y que a pesar de lo difícil que era sentirlo, terminaba siendo siempre de los más intensos.

Irileth amaba sentirlo, de mil formas distintas. Aquella, tenía que ser una de sus preferidas. Y en ese momento, solo podía pensar en una más intensa. El después. Cuando volvían a encontrarse sabiendo que todavía no les tocaba. Que todavía tenían tiempo, a pesar de los años. A pesar de las cicatrices, de la piel que se endurece y el cabello que se gasta.

Le escuchó las palabras justo antes de que se le derramase dentro. Lo besó. Con todo lo que eran y con todo lo que pedía a los dioses que les dejasen seguir siendo.

 

Habían comido en silencio. Habían terminado de acomodarlo todo para el día siguiente, en silencio. Se habían preparado para meterse entre las pieles, también en silencio.

Lydia ni siquiera había intentado discutir. Se había recostado junto a la muchacha, compartiendo su cama. Su mirada en el techo. Arica había intentado contenerse. Sabía que la guerrera tenía sus tiempos y generalmente, terminaba volviendo de aquellas prolongadas ausencias en los que no pocas veces se metía, pero esta vez ni lograba entenderla ni parecía que fuese a pasar pronto. Se acodó a su costado, cerrando el libro que poco había logrado leer y estirándose sobre la mujer, intentando llegar hasta la mesa. Lydia la adivinó, quitándoselo de las manos y dejándolo ella.

—Lyd.

—¿Si?

Otro silencio. Arica intentó buscar buenas palabras en su cabeza. Las correctas. Siempre lo hacía. Su madre le había enseñado bien lo mucho que se podía ganar si uno cuidaba siempre la expresión.

—Pareces preocupada.

La guerrera movió su cabeza, buscándola. Desde que había vuelto a la habitación sus pensamientos solo habían seguido enrollándose en sí mismos. Sabía que no pocas veces terminaba haciéndolo pero le resultaba imposible evitarlo. Cuando una idea se le plantaba como cierta dentro de su cabeza, pocas formas tenía de quitarla de allí. Podía sentirla, lentamente, ocupándole cada vez más espacio.

—Solo estoy intentando pensar bien en todo. No quiero que mañana echemos nada en falta a mitad de camino.

—Lo repasamos varias veces, al volver del mercado. Llevamos semanas viajando ya. Sé que te gusta adelantarte, pero no creo que estés siendo sincera conmigo.

La última frase fue frontal. Arica la había soltado con la misma naturalidad que podría haber estado usando para hablarle de los párrafos que acababa de leer. Lydia se tomó un momento, para admirarla. Para seguir la curva de sus labios, que parecían siempre estar a punto de soltar una sonrisa. Para subir por las indistinguibles pecas en su nariz que solo el sol, o aquella insufrible falta de distancia, dejaban aparecer. Llegó a su gris templado, a su mirada cuidada. A la curiosidad contenida que sabía de sobra, tenía que estar costándole un mundo.

—Solo intento encontrar la manera de no tener problemas en el camino. Si Balgruuf hizo lo que hizo hoy, mañana no va a ser un día tranquilo. Ni los que vienen después.

—¿Tienes miedo de salir al camino?

—No, Arica. Intento solo sentir miedo cuando sirve de algo. Y aquí, no nos hace favor alguno.

—¿Y entonces?

—Nada. Solo trato de recordar bien el camino.

—¿Estás pensando en el campamento de los Imperiales? ¿El que los rebeldes tomaron?

—Sí. No queda muy lejos del camino que necesitamos tomar. Y ya escuchaste a Belethor hoy. No son pocas las granjas que los están sufriendo.

—¿Quieres que esperemos algunos días más?

—A todas luces sonaría como la idea más prudente —La guerrera terminó de girar el cuerpo, quedando enfrentada a su Thane —¿Confías en mí si te digo que no sé bien qué exactamente es lo que estoy leyendo, pero estoy casi segura de que el camino no va a estar mejor que lo que ahora está?

—Confío en ti. Si dices que tenemos que esperar, podemos hacerlo. Y si crees que tenemos que marchar ahora mismo, no tardo en juntarlo todo, Lyd.

Lydia le dejó una sonrisa, intentando otra vez volver a acomodarse boca arriba. La mano de Arica sobre su rostro se lo impidió.

—¿Y tú confías en mí?

—Claro, Arica. Qué preguntas.

—Entonces explícame qué es lo que tienes. Volviste a la habitación con toda la preocupación encima y sé que hay algo más que lo que dices.

La guerrera le corrió la mirada, intentando escapar. Subió su mano, tomando la de la muchacha, corriéndola de su rostro.

—Arica, no es nada. Ni siquiera es algo que tengamos que conversar de momento.

—¿De momento? ¿Es algo que crees que deberíamos conversar en un futuro?

—No intentes hacer eso.

—¿Hacer?

—Eso que haces. Intentar abrirte camino a palabras. No creas que no lo veo.

—No estaba intentando disimularlo.

Lydia la sintió atrapando el cuello de su camisa. Bajó sus ojos por un momento, solo para encontrar sus dedos enredados en la prenda. Volvió la mirada al frente. Arica la observaba, en silencio, cada poco bajando hasta su boca, saltando entre sus ojos. Le adivinó la intención. No se movió. No hizo más que esperarla. Leerle las ganas y la indecisión, toda junta, mientras se acercaba. Sentir su cuerpo moviéndose bajo las pieles, pegándose aún más a ella. Quería abrazarla. Quería rodear su cintura y atraparla. Quería caer sobre sus labios. Sentirla, toda. Cada parte.

Arica la besó. Tan suave, que Lydia tardó en reaccionar. Tardó en besar de vuelta. Por un segundo, lo único que pudo hacer, fue perderse en la delicadeza de la que la joven era capaz. Sus dedos aflojándose de su camisa, viajando, colándose por debajo de su brazo, buscando su espalda. La presión tan sutil, llamándola.

Lydia obedeció, dejándose llevar, adivinando sus intentos por terminar bajo su cuerpo. Bajó su mano, recorriéndola, sintiendo la tela suave en las yemas de sus dedos. El calor de la piel que escondían debajo. El aroma a lavanda que de pronto, parecía invadir todos sus sentidos.

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo, estaba sobre ella. Antes de que pudiese entenderlo, su mano se hundía en sus caderas. Su pierna se colaba entre las suyas. Sus labios se desparramaban por el perfecto cuello de la joven y en lo único que podía pensar, era en aquel leve sonido que comenzaba a llenar sus oídos. Quejidos apenas distinguibles que se le metían bajo la piel. Su respiración, sus uñas raspando sus espaldas. Su otra mano subiendo, enredándose en su pelo, apretándola contra su cuello.

La joven guerrera podía sentir el ardor subiéndole. Mordió, suave, atrapándole la carne por tan solo un instante, hasta sentir su gemido. Se obligó, con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz, a levantar su cabeza. A buscar su mirada. La encontró nublada. La encontró apenas abierta, oscurecida, observándola.

Lydia respiraba sobre ella, desordenada, llena de ansias, con todas las ganas justo allí. A no más que un par de besos. Arica tragó, intentando una sonrisa. La mano que había anudado al cabello de la mujer se fue aflojando, bajando en una caricia, sus dedos paseando por aquellos gruesos labios entreabiertos, sintiendo el calor de su aliento.

—Lyd…

—¿Qué haces, Arica?

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave, que apenas duró. Lydia había intentado acomodarse sobre ella y su pierna seguía allí, entre las suyas.

—¿Yo?

Lydia se separó, solo un poco. Solo lo justo, para no seguir sintiéndola así.

—Me besas. En esas formas.

—¿En esas formas?

La guerrera negó, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, volviendo a caer al costado de su Thane. Sintiendo como Arica se giraba, como no la soltaba, como no terminaba aquel abrazo que le estaba costando un mundo.

—¿Vas a devolverme solo preguntas?

—Es que no te explicas, Lydia. Te besé, sí. Tú lo has hecho antes también.

—Hay besos y besos.

—Pues explícalos.

Lydia le clavó la mirada.

—Arica, puede que no tengas demasiada experiencia en estos asuntos, pero dudo que tenga que explicar lo que acaba de suceder.

Arica soltó una risa, todavía agitada. Lydia negó, apretándola desde la cintura, casi jugando, defendiéndose de aquella burla.

—Está bien, tienes algo de razón en eso ¿Pero cuál es la parte en que está mal, Lyd?

La guerrera la soltó. Se apartó un poco, hacia atrás, mirándola.

—Acabas de conocerme.

—En días, sí. Pero no se siente como si eso fuese del todo verdad.

—¿No?

—No. Confío en ti.

—Lo sé, no estoy diciendo lo contrario. Y yo en ti. Lo sabes. Solo…

La mano de Arica subió. Sus dedos se apoyaron sobre los labios de la mujer.

—Sé lo que dices. Y lo entiendo. Nunca tuve muchos afectos en mi vida, Lyd. Nunca tuve tampoco demasiadas oportunidades de tratar con nadie que no fuese mi familia. Sé que apenas nos estamos conociendo. Pero de todas las personas que llevo cruzándome desde que escapé, tú eres la única en quién confío. Eres la única que todo el tiempo quiero tener cerca. Eres lo único, de absolutamente todo lo que sigue pasando a mí alrededor, que no me da miedo. Eres lo único de lo que estoy segura, Lyd.

—Arica…

—No. Sé que no estaba dándome cuenta. Y sé que a veces puedo ser completamente ignorante de lo más obvio. Que no tengo experiencia. Que soy demasiado joven. Di lo que quieras. Y en cualquier otro asunto, probablemente terminarías como poco, haciéndome nacer la duda. Pero no en esto. No me importa lo que digas, porque no es una cuestión de palabras, Lydia. Por una vez no lo es.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—Lo siento. Lo siento aquí —La mano de Arica se apretó contra el pecho de la guerrera —No tardé más que un beso en sentirlo. No. No en sentirlo. Fue solo darme cuenta de que estaba allí.

Lydia abrió sus labios. Nada salió. Quería frenarla. Quería hacerle entender lo mucho que estaba arriesgando. Arica no lo entendía. No como ella. Dejarse llevar, confiar en aquella manera, comenzar a sentir, con esa intensidad. No. Sintió su mano, todavía pegada sobre su pecho, dándole calor.

—Nunca voy a ser suficiente para ti.

Arica no respondió, la mirada clavada sobre su Edecán, intentando leer cada chispa de su verde. Sabía que no estaba sola. Lo sabía. Quizás no podía explicarlo pero sabía que aquella mujer estaba cayendo igual de rápido e igual de fuerte que ella. Pero no entendía la resistencia.

—No lo voy a ser. Puedes tener a quien quieras, Arica. A quien quieras. Y eres lo suficientemente joven para tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Puedes tenerlo todo. No puedes elegirme a mí. No. No es justo para ti.

—Otra vez vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

El tono de Arica había cambiado por completo. El enojo empezaba a nacer en sus ojos y su voz ya no llevaba la cercanía que un instante antes le había dejado en el pecho. Lydia suspiró, bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué te crees con derecho a decidir por mí, Lydia?

—¿Qué? No. No estoy decidiendo nada por ti.

—Estás decidiendo.

Lydia negó, otra vez. Abrió sus labios, buscando las palabras para explicarse pero en cuanto encontró su mirada lo único que le quedó fue silencio. Sus ojos grises se nublaban con violencia.

—Arica, no. No quise decirlo así.

—¿Así cómo exactamente? Dime por qué. Dime en que parte no te sientes suficiente.

—Solo… la carta. No hace falta más que te vean por un instante, no van a faltarte invitaciones. Nada. Puedes tener lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué tengo que querer?

Algunas lágrimas habían escapado ya. Lydia había sentido la urgencia de subir su mano, de borrarlas de su rostro, pero Arica no le había dado tiempo, secándolas con su manga.

—No lo sé. Alguien que pueda mejor que yo. No tengo nada, Arica. Solo lo que llevo encima.

—¿Eso es? ¿No tienes suficiente oro? ¿No eres noble? ¿No eres Thane, Jarl, o lo que sea qué crees que quiero?

—Arica…

—Si por oro y por títulos fuese, me habría quedado en donde nací.

—Allí no podías elegir…

—Y aquí, parece que tampoco.

—Sí puedes.

—Entonces déjame elegirte.

La guerrera asintió, casi mordiéndose la boca. Se acercó, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Arica, sin demasiada seguridad. Terminó de abrazarla en cuanto sintió su mano, otra vez subiendo hasta su mejilla, otra vez acariciándola.

—Perdón.

Arica negó, todavía peleando contra lo que se había anudado en su garganta.

—No necesitas pedirme perdón.

—Te hice llorar.

—Es más enojo. No me gusta cuando me dicen lo que debo o no debo hacer.

—No pretendía…

—Lo sé. Solo deja de pensarte así. Lyd, no quiero ser más que yo. No necesito oro. Ni títulos. Nada.

—¿No quieres un lugar? ¿No quieres una familia?

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Hay alguien más en la cama además de nosotras?

—Espero que no.

Arica sonrió. Lydia la siguió, en cuanto la vio.

—No se supone que alguien como yo termine teniendo eso.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—Ya sabes. Ya estoy en el lugar al que se suponía que debía llegar. Y lo que me queda por hacer es cumplir con mi deber. Hacerlo bien.

—Hablas como si no tuvieses otro destino que el de servir. Como si no tuvieses derecho a disfrutar la vida también.

—No estoy tan segura de que disfrutarla sea lo que tenemos que hacer con ella.

Arica bajó la mirada por un momento, sonriendo. Lydia no hizo más que admirar el gesto. El largo de sus pestañas que desde aquel ángulo terminaban escondiendo sus ojos. La humedad en sus labios que no dejaba de tentarla, ni siquiera en medio de aquella conversación. Su cabello, ese rubio indeciso, las olas rebeldes que le nacían en cuanto lo dejaba libre.

—No entiendo, Lyd. Nunca termino de entender cómo es que eres tan dura contigo.

—No soy dura —Lydia se obligó a concentrarse. Sus ojos grises habían vuelto a subir y era difícil no dejarse caer en ellos —Solo llevo un poco más de tiempo en este mundo.

Arica se apretó a su pecho, soltando el aire, comenzando a contar los latidos de la guerrera. Empezaba a ser uno de sus momentos preferidos; caer en el sueño sintiéndolos.

Lydia subió su brazo, enredando sus dedos en una suave caricia entre el cabello de la muchacha. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su perfume y la calma que le caía en el cuerpo cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. 

 


	43. Capítulo XLIII

_Enredándote a mi espalda_   
_con las ganas que te saltan_   
_en la voz pasada._   
_Con los nudos de aire_   
_que nos juntan,_   
_y los muros de arena_   
_que nos separan._   
_Enredándote. Enredándome._

 

Arica se giró hacia Lydia, que terminaba de atravesar la puerta, todo lo cargada que le era posible. Volvió la mirada al posadero al otro lado de la barra.

—Vamos a necesitar una habitación. ¿Podría ser en el ático?

—¿El ático?

—Sí…

—No tengo ático, niña. Solo techo. Y habitaciones, normales. ¿Quieres una o no?

La joven Thane tardó un momento antes de contestar. Asintió, rebuscando en su bolso.

—Está bien. Cualquier habitación.

Las monedas cayeron sobre la barra y el posadero apenas tardó en barrerlas con su mano, haciéndolas caer dentro del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Segunda, por el corredor. Hay cordero hoy.

Arica asintió, levantando su equipaje del suelo. Lydia ya casi estaba junto a ella.

—El ático no existe.

—Es lo que te dije.

—La nota lo indicaba así.

—Probablemente es una seña, Arica. O algo. Anda. Vamos.

La joven se adelantó hacia el corredor, entrando en la habitación que acababan de pagar. No era ninguna de las que conocía y por una vez, el espacio iba a sobrar. La cama era amplia, cubierta de pieles mullidas. Algunos cofres y muebles. Incluso una mesa y sillas.

—No vamos a dormir jamás en habitaciones separadas ¿No?

Arica soltó los bultos sobre el suelo, girándose y dejándose caer sobre las pieles.

—Ya lo dijiste, la Thane más pobre de Skyrim.

—Arica…

La joven se acodó sobre la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No, no vamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Es más seguro así y es como me gusta.

—Bien. Perfecto.

Lydia subió las alforjas a la mesa, con algo de trabajo. Tuvo que soltarlas antes de tiempo, tomándose el costado. Arica se irguió.

—Dijiste que estabas bien.

—Lo estoy.

—Estás quejándote.

—Fue solo un mal movimiento.

La muchacha terminó de levantarse, caminando hacia Lydia. Sus manos subieron, decididas, hasta las correas de la armadura, comenzando a desatarlas.

—Arica estoy bien dije.

—No entiendo por qué eres así.

—¿Así?

—Sí. No creo que hayas recibido pocos golpes en tu vida, Lydia, pero parece que comportarte como una niña con cada uno de ellos es la única actitud que te sabes.

—¿Disculpa?

Arica cambió de costado, yendo a por las tiras que aún sujetaban la pechera sobre la guerrera.

—Aguantar dolor no tiene nada de heroico. Es estúpido. Y peligroso.

—No estoy aguantándolo porque sea heroico.

—Ah, pero estás aguantándolo.

Lydia torció un poco su cabeza, mordiéndose la boca. Corrió la mirada hacia los fondos.

—No es nada.

—Deja que yo sea quien decida eso.

Arica levantó su mirada, haciendo una seña clara y apartándose un poco hacia atrás. Lydia soltó el aire con ganas, subiendo sus manos y con trabajo, liberándose de su armadura. No había llegado a dejarla sobre la silla cuando sintió las manos de Arica sobre ella, terminando de desatar los cueros, quitándolos de en medio, subiéndole la camisa. No pudo evitar la reacción en cuanto la muchacha presionó sobre su costado.

—Dioses, Arica. Duele.

—Pensé que era nada.

—Ya deja de regodearte. Por los nueve ¡Deja de hacer eso!

La guerrera apretó los dientes. La mirada gris de Arica subía cada poco, desde sus costillas.

—No parece que te hayas roto ninguna. Pero esto está bien lejos de ser nada.

—No es su culpa. No le gustan. Nunca le gustaron.

—En ningún momento dije que fuese su culpa. Solo… es extraño.

—No lo es.

—Lo he visto cargar contra un dragón, Lydia.

—Era gigante, Arica. Era casi del tamaño de un perro.

—Un perro pequeño. Era una rata, Lyd…

Arica abrió el bolso que acababa de dejar a sus pies, tardando un instante en encontrar el frasco que buscaba.

—Tu mano.

Lydia estiró la mano que no estaba usando para sostener su camisa levantada. Arica puso el frasco en ella, abriéndolo después.

—Dioses, huele fatal.

—¿Prefieres no poder doblarte mañana?

—Casi.

Arica hundió sus dedos en el bálsamo, poniendo su mirada en blanco y con poca piedad, desparramando el ungüento sobre el morado que ya se dejaba ver.

—Es un nombre extraño para un caballo, Lyd.

—Le gusta.

—¿Tú lo elegiste?

—Sí.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Es… No lo sé. Es corto y fácil de entender para él. ¡Los divinos, Arica!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ya está. Ten.

—¿Con mis dientes?

Arica levantó la mirada. Lydia le mostraba el frasco en su mano, y en la otra, la camisa.

—Ya. Voy a vendarlo por esta noche.

La joven cerró el frasco, bajando otra vez hasta su bolsa, rebuscando.

—Deja eso en la mesa, levanta más tu camisa.

Lydia obedeció. La observó, pasando la venda por su bajo torso, con agilidad. Dando varias vueltas, anudándola sobre su costado.

—Listo ¿Duele mucho?

La guerrera dejó caer la camisa, negando.

—No, estoy bien.

—Diste de lleno sobre la piedra. Fue bastante impresionante verlo.

—Lo noté. Por tu risa.

—¡No estaba riéndome!

—No cuando te diste cuenta de que había sido un buen golpe. Pero te escuché.

—Parecía que estaba bailando. Y el nombre… es gracioso.

—¿Bor? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Bueno, no es gracioso así. Pero si lo repites a los gritos y sin parar mientras tu caballo baila sobre un puente intentando esquivar a una rata…

—Es sensible ¿Sabes? Estabas empezando a caerle bien. Después de esto…

El semblante de Lydia estaba todo lo serio que podía estar. Arica se quedó en silencio, observándola. Su gesto entristeciéndose más y más a cada segundo.

—No me estaba riendo de él.

—Yo creo que sí. Y no está bien burlarse de los miedos de los demás.

Lydia se giró, intentando aguantar la risa, disimulando, metiendo sus manos en sus alforjas, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡No tenía idea de nada de eso! Nunca me lo dijiste. Ni siquiera sabía que lo que estabas gritando era su nombre…

Lydia soltó la carcajada. Sintió la venda volar por su costado. Se giró. Arica estaba ya rebuscando en su bolso por munición. La guerrera logró llegar antes de que el siguiente proyectil la alcanzase. La abrazó, venciendo la poca resistencia que Arica estaba poniendo.

—No te enojes, solo estoy intentando recuperar un poco de mi dignidad.

—Fue una caída digna, Lyd.

—Ya lo creo, sí.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Lydia soltó el abrazo, girándose, adelantándose. Abrió. Nadie estaba allí. Bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una nota. —Arica se acercó, asomándose por detrás de la guerrera. —Es la misma letra.

—Sí.

—Mañana, aquí.

—No dice en que momento.

—No.

Lydia volvió a mirar por el corredor. El ruido del salón ya se dejaba oír y por el olor que llegaba no podía faltar demasiado para que sirviesen la cena. Entró, cerrando a sus espaldas.

—Cenemos y descansemos después. Si no quieren mostrarse hasta mañana, poco podemos hacer. Pero no te separes de mi Arica.

La joven asintió, tomando la nota de entre las manos de la mujer, observándola por un momento antes de meterla en su bolso.

—¿Arica?

—Sí. Tienes razón. —Arica se giró, llegando hasta Lydia. —Vamos.

 

Cauce Boscoso apenas llegaba a tener suficiente gente para llegar a ganarse el mote de pueblo, pero el camino que lo recorría de lado a lado era uno bien transitado y si pocos elegían asentarse allí, viajeros jamás faltaban. Rara era la vez en que El Gigante Dormido no llenaba el salón o las camas, y aquella noche no era la excepción.

Lydia levantó su pierna, pasándola por encima del banco, quedando al otro lado y sentándose junto a Arica, cuidándose de no derramar la bebida que traía en su mano. Estiró el jarro hacia la muchacha, que le dejó una sonrisa antes de que su mirada volviese hacia el joven bardo.

Un semicírculo se había formado alrededor del músico y varios de los huéspedes acompañaban sus ritmos dando sus botas sobre el suelo, sus palmas sobre las mesas o los bancos, o intentando seguir los versos con sus voces.

Arica no se perdía detalle y todo era fascinación en su mirada. Era el segundo jarro que Lydia le alcanzaba, a petición de la muchacha, y la guerrera estaba segura de que ya buen efecto tenía que estar causándole. Las medidas en el Gigante Dormido no eran precisamente acotadas.

Un golpe fuerte paró la música por un instante y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el rincón. Un alto y fornido nórdico se ponía de pie, con trabajo y demasiado alcohol encima. El guerrero levantó su jarro, vacío, intentando dejar constancia de que seguía ileso. Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar y la música en volver.

Lydia apenas podía mover sus ojos de Arica. Su risa. Sus labios mojados. Sus piernas cruzadas, con solo la fina tela de su túnica vistiéndolas. Sus manos, que cada poco abandonaban la bebida para acompañar las notas de aquel joven bardo que Lydia sabía de sobra, no estaba cantándole a nadie más en esa noche, que a su Thane. Y buen esfuerzo estaba poniendo en su repertorio.

La mirada de la guerrera se desvió por un momento, siguiendo los pasos del elfo que con poco disimulo se encaminaba hacia ellas para ocupar el otro costado del banco, junto a Arica. Lydia suspiró. Llevaban ya un buen rato allí y le parecía que todos en el salón estaban a esas horas, intentando lo mismo.

—Hola.

Arica giró un poco la cabeza, sonriendo al joven elfo que acababa de sentarse.

—Hola.

—No eres de aquí.

La joven Thane negó, dando un sorbo a su jarro, limpiándose apurada la espuma de sus labios después.

—No, solo de paso ¿Tú?

—Podría decirse. Soy cazador. Aquel allí atrás —El brazo del Bosmer se estiró, su dedo índice señalando a su compañero, que dormía ya sobre la mesa —Es mi compañero. Vendimos casi una docena de pieles curadas hoy. Va a ser un buen invierno.

Arica volvió la mirada por un momento hacia el bardo, que acababa de subir por varios tonos su voz. Bajó sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió la mano del elfo sobre su rodilla.

—¿Te gustaría una? Me quedan de zorro blanco.

La muchacha bajó el jarro, empujando con suavidad la mano del elfo, quitándola de su pierna.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. Además, no podría pagarte. Estoy bastante pobre de momento.

Lydia la vio reír otra vez. Vio la sonrisa del elfo también.

—Si necesitas monedas, siempre hay formas de ganarlas.

—No necesito.

El elfo rebuscó a su costado, en su bolsa. Estiró su mano, su palma abierta, un séptim de oro en ella.

—¿Ni siquiera así?

Arica negó, desviando ya su mirada hacia el bardo, hacia la música. Dando un trago de su bebida, intentando no perder el humor. Un alto nórdico, que ocupaba el siguiente banco, se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del elfo, tirándolo hacia atrás.

—Estás meando en el árbol equivocado, amigo.

El elfo subió una de sus manos, sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar hacia Arica, dando algunas palmadas sobre la mano del nórdico.

—Ya te lo digo, no te miento, esta sigue sin tener una sola marca en la diana.

Arica se inclinó un poco, a punto de abrir su boca. Sintió a Lydia poniéndose de pie detrás de ella, su mano cerrándose con suavidad sobre su brazo, el tirón.

Se fue levantando, siguiendo la fuerza de la guerrera y sin quitar la mirada de encima de los dos hombres que reían con ganas hacia ella.

—Arica, necesitamos descansar. Vamos.

La joven giró su cabeza, buscando la mirada de su Edecán. El elfo se había levantado en cuanto Lydia lo había hecho.

—No pensé que la muchacha estaba contigo, lo siento. Solo estamos bromeando un poco ¿Si?

Arica abrió más sus ojos. Lydia seguía sosteniéndola de su brazo. Podía sentir el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo y quizás no era tan mala idea tener cerca algo firme de lo que sujetarse, aun si se daba cuenta de que aquel agarre estaba allí solo para frenar el enojo que aquel elfo estaba levantándole, y que no dejaba de empeorar, viendo como ahora, el joven ya ni siquiera la miraba, pasando completamente de ella y dirigiéndose a Lydia con un tono tan diferente al que un instante antes había usado.

—¿Estoy con ella? ¿Es diferente entonces? ¿eh?

—Arica, vamos.

Lydia tiró, con suavidad, intentando llevarla hacia atrás, intentando comenzar a andar hacia la habitación. Arica giró su cabeza, encontrándole la mirada.

—¿Estoy contigo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? Que soy ¿Lo mismo que tus alforjas?

Unas risas se escucharon detrás. Arica se giró, furiosa. El elfo no le prestó atención, volviendo a buscar a la guerrera.

—¿Te gustan con garras, eh?

Otra vez, las risas llenaron el salón. Lydia cerró sus ojos, soltando el aire y apurándose a pasar su brazo por la cintura de su Thane. Nadie hizo siquiera ademán de reaccionar en cuanto, sin mucha dificultad, la guerrera comenzó a caminar hacia los fondos, casi cargando a la muchacha. La música volvió a sonar, las risas siguieron escuchándose y antes de que Arica pudiese terminar de reaccionar a la furia y el aguamiel que llevaba encima, las dos estaban en su habitación. Su Edecán cerrando la puerta, observándola.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Lydia?

—Evitarnos problemas.

—¡Acabas de arrastrarme a la fuerza!

—No hice fuerza.

Arica cerró sus ojos, contando hacia sus adentros. Volvió a abrirlos después de unos instantes, observando a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Por qué me sacaste así de allí?

—Porque estabas a punto de saltarle encima.

—No iba a saltarle a nadie encima. Iba a decirle una o dos cosas.

—¿Crees que iban a tomárselas en serio?

—Pues parece que ahora nunca lo vamos a saber ¿No?

—No es difícil, Arica. Solo están allí para emborracharse y si tienen suerte, conseguir compañía. ¿De qué serviría que termináramos montando una?

—¿Crees que está bien que me traten así?

—No, y es por eso que me puse de pie.

—¡Oh, claro! Te pusiste de pie... ¿Y eso que querría decir exactamente en el código del salvaje? Espera… como fue… mear en el árbol correcto sería en este caso. ¿No?

La guerrera inclinó un poco su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a la joven, adivinándole el enojo y lo lejos que estaba de quitárselo de encima.

—Arica…

—¡Es cierto! Y el estúpido elfo no tardó un instante en bajar la cabeza.

—Estoy segura que él tampoco quería una pelea.

—No. No quería _perder_ una pelea. Ese es el punto. Te ven a ti y cambian de opinión. Porque lo único que ustedes parecen entender, es la fuerza.

—Arica, por favor. Nada pasó. Vamos a dormir.

—¿Nada pasó? Para ti. A mí quisieron alquilarme por una noche y como intenté ser educada, a pesar del insulto, acabaron burlándose con descaro.

La guerrera agachó la cabeza, sin saber bien que decir. Estaba casi segura que cualquier palabra que soltase solo iba a agregar más leña al fuego que Arica llevaba encima. La sintió acercándose. La vio, plantándose frente a ella, levantando sus dos manos, pasándolas por alrededor de su cuello y antes de que pudiese entender que rayos era lo que estaba pasando allí, el beso de Arica se le desparramó por el cuerpo, levantándole la urgencia toda de golpe. La sintió, casi saltando, enredándose a su cintura. La tomó desde sus piernas, sentándola sobre el mueble, apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba.

Sintió las manos de Arica soltándola, bajando, levantando su camisa, peleando contra su cinturón. Cortó el beso, apoyándose sobre la frente de la muchacha, clavando la mirada entre las dos. Sintiendo su respiración agitada, viendo el temblor en sus dedos que seguían peleando con todo a la vez y sin poder hacer nada.

—Arica, dioses. Espera. Espera… ¿Qué haces?

Lydia había llegado con sus manos, frenándola, despacio. Sus ojos en el gris nublado que la observaba, sin pestañar.

—Hacerlo. Tanto importa. Parece que es lo único en lo que algunos saben pensar…

—Arica…

—Solo quiero hacerlo, Lydia. Solo muéstrame como. Quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

La joven se liberó, volviendo otra vez a intentarlo. Lydia subió sus dos manos, atrapando su rostro, acercándola a ella.

—Basta. —Lydia sintió sus dedos calmándose despacio. —Basta ya. No es así. No es así para mí ni para ti. Ni va a ser así. No entre nosotras.

La sintió abandonando el intento. Vio sus labios, que con toda la lentitud del mundo, comenzaban a temblar, tan despacio, que apenas se podía adivinar.

—Siento haberte sacado así. Solo… pensé que era lo mejor, Arica. Nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño ¿Lo entiendes?

La joven asintió, entre sus manos.

—Lo sé, Lyd. Pero no tiene que ser así. Solo estábamos pasándola bien. ¿No lo ves? Estas situaciones. Constantes.

—Lo sé, Arica. Sé cómo es. Y lo siento.

—Empiezan a cansarme.

Lydia bajó otra vez a su boca, besándola, porque no encontraba otra forma de decirle todo lo que quería decir. Sintió sus manos subiendo, rodeándola. Sus piernas. Todavía estaba entre sus piernas y podía sentir el abrazo de todo su cuerpo despertándole otra vez la ansiedad. El calor. Las ganas que sentía por ella.

—¿Por qué no quieres, Lyd?

La guerrera terminó de abrir sus ojos, todavía sosteniendo su gris aguado entre sus manos.

—¿Eso crees?

—No lo sé ¿Es así?

—No. Claro que quiero. Cada vez que me besas. Cada vez que te siento cerca. Ahora. Justo ahora. Como me tienes ahora, me muero de ganas, Arica —Arica rio, despacio, soltando aire entre las dos, bajando un poco su mirada —Pero no va a ser así.

La joven Thane levantó sus ojos, serios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… que solo estás conociéndome. Que no hay apuro. No vamos a apurar nada.

—¿Quieres esperar?

—No.

—No te entiendo, Lyd.

—No quiero esperar. No estoy esperando. No tienes que darme nada, Arica.

—Pero tú… Ya lo has hecho.

Esta vez fue la risa de la guerrera la que escapó. Las manos de Arica subieron, hasta su pecho, empujándola con ganas, sin moverla siquiera.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo.

—Estás riéndote.

—Contigo, no de ti.

—Yo no me estoy riendo. Hablo en serio. Tú ya sabes de qué se trata… Y eso.

—¿Y eso?

—No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que ya es ¿Quieres?

—Ese es el punto. No quiero que sea algo difícil para ti. No quiero esto.

—¿Esto?

—No quiero verte así, Arica. No quiero que pienses que me debes algo. O que estás en falta. O que tienes que hacerlo solo porque te parezca que es lo único en que algunos pueden pensar. No quiero que estés enojada. Ni apurada. Ni con miedo.

—No tengo miedo de ti.

—No ese miedo.

—Parece que lo llevo escrito en la frente ¿Que tanto se me nota?

—¿El qué?

—Que no sé de qué se trata.

Otra risa de Lydia y esta vez, el empujón de Arica logró moverla un poco. La guerrera poco tardó en volver, robándole otro beso, apretándose una vez más a su cuerpo.

—No, Arica. No es eso. Eres diferente. Tus modales. Tu forma de expresarte a veces. Tu… inocencia en ciertos aspectos. Eso llama la atención. Vistes como campesina o como viajera…

—¡Eres tú la que prefiere que no llamemos la atención!

—Déjame terminar. Vistes así, pero se ve de lejos que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas, Arica. Y ninguno de ellos va a imaginarse que eres noble. Ningún noble pasa el tiempo entre granjeros. Ni contando monedas por los caminos. Solo imaginan que eres una niña bien cuidada, nada más.

—Eso suena terrible. No me expliques más.

La guerrera se sonrió, rodeándola otra vez y levantándola, abriendo sus ojos, imitando los de Arica, que no habían podido contener la sorpresa en cuanto la había dejado en el aire. Lydia le escuchó la risa. La fue dejando caer, sobre la cama, con lentitud. Siguió sus brazos, que no la dejaron escapar. Se acomodó, cayendo al fin a su costado, levantando su mano, llegando a su rostro.

—Y además de todo lo que dije, estás bebida. Y yo no soy esa clase de persona, Arica. No me aprovecharía nunca de una joven en estado de embriaguez.

—Eres una idiota, Lydia.

—Ya no me gusta cuando me llamas así.

—¿Por tu nombre?

—Me gusta más cuando lo acortas.

Arica llegó a aquellos labios que cada día le gustaban más y más. Y no solo por como lucían. No solo por como besaban. Lo que decían, era lo que más le gustaba de ellos. Se arrimó a su pecho, acomodándose dentro de su abrazo. Cerrando sus ojos. Sonriendo.

 

 


	44. Capítulo XLIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay situaciones violentas que quizás puedan herir sensibilidades. Intenté no caer demasiado en lo descriptivo, y, después de algunas correcciones, creo que logré acercarme a la idea a la que intento llegar sin ahondar en detalles innecesarios. Si alguien piensa que debería agregar alguna advertencia más, por favor, avisarme.

_Entre sombras y velos,_  
_con capas de barniz o de brea,_  
_Desde el frío que abraza, a tientas._  
_Los indispuestos de compasión._  
_Los empeñados,_  
_hasta la médula._  
_Esos son los que andan_  
_los mismos caminos que tú._

Mordistair se abrió paso entre sus hombres, quitándose sus guantes de cuero, enganchándolos a su cinto sin levantar la mirada. Pasó sus dedos desnudos por su rubia cabellera, llevándosela hacia atrás.

La aldea no era más que un puñado de cabañas justo en la frontera de la provincia y, convenientemente, a poca distancia del puerto natural donde había anclado sus naves.

No llevaba colores en su armadura, ni él, ni sus hombres. Nada que pudiese identificarlos. Mercenarios. Piratas. Saqueadores. Como prefiriese aquella gente contarlo.

Le había tomado meses reunir los cofres necesarios para costear aquel viaje y todo lo que tenía dependía ahora de aquella empresa. Mordistair no iba a fracasar. Nunca lo hacía. _Un hombre forja su propio destino,_ y el más que nadie, lo sabía.

Apenas amanecía. Aquel lugar, apartado de todos los caminos reales, era la última escala antes de seguir viaje hacia Skyrim. Hacia Ventalia.

Sus soldados nada habían tardado en rodear el poblado, apenas teniendo que desenvainar una espada aquí o allá. Sin violencia innecesaria, esa había sido su orden. No porque tuviese algo contra la violencia, pero Mordistair nunca había sido amante del caos. Planear era su fuerte. Y mientras menos desorden tuviese a su alrededor, más controlables eran las variables.

Habían reunido a todos los habitantes, sin excepción, en la plaza del pueblo, alrededor del pozo, el único espacio abierto entre el caserío. Caras asustadas era lo único que encontraba mientras paseaba su mirada por aquellas gentes.

Quien podía vivir en un sitio como aquel, conformarse con un destino tan mediocre. Arando aquella pedregosa tierra día tras día hasta el final, solo para terminar en un agujero allí mismo, sin más. A sus ojos, aquellas personas no valían mucho más que los animales que se esforzaban en engordar.

—¿Quién está a cargo aquí?

Mordistair apenas levantó la voz. Era silencio todo lo que lo rodeaba y no necesitaba esforzarse para ser escuchado. Esperó, con la fingida actitud paciente que bien sabía emplear, hasta que un viejo encorvado, todavía en su ropa de cama, dio un paso hacia delante.

Se acercó a él, intentando una sonrisa. Hacía ya años que aquella mueca había dejado de salirle con naturalidad.

—Mi señor.

Mordistair se sonrió. No era un señor. Lo era, sí, pero no para conocimiento de aquel anciano. No llevaba escudo, no llevaba sus colores. Pero el miedo, sí. El miedo volvía tan serviciales a los hombres.

—No soy un hombre impulsivo, anciano. Y no me agrada la violencia innecesaria —Mordistair hizo una pausa, solo para ver el miedo crecer en los ojos del viejo —Pero puedes entender, con todos los años que llevas encima, que los hombres que me acompañan están bien curtidos. Poco tomaría borrar esta aldea del mapa y no tengo más que soltar una palabra.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon entre las gentes. Mordistair giró su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombres, haciendo un gesto con su mirada. El soldado no vaciló, descargando de lleno su puño sobre el primer aldeano que encontró. Hubo un llanto, algunas palabras más. Y otra vez, silencio.

—Necesitamos grano para nuestro viaje. Carnear algunos de vuestros animales. Comida, suficiente para mis hombres.

—Mi señor, no tenemos demasiado.

—No. Déjame corregirte. Tienes lo que quede cuando me vaya de aquí.

El anciano apretó sus dientes, bajando la cabeza.  
  
—Y mujeres. No todas, no soy un bárbaro.

Los ojos del viejo se levantaron, asustados. Ahora sí. Ahora podía ver en ellos alguna rebeldía. Una chispa. Apenas un destello que no iba a alcanzar más que para aquel gesto, pero al menos, aquel hombre, era más que un perro.

—Señor, no tenemos demasiado pero pueden tomarlo todo. Por favor, son familias. No queremos problemas…

—Calla.

Algunas voces empezaron a escucharse entre la multitud. Mordistair levantó su brazo, haciendo una seña y al instante, el sonido del acero se escuchó. Al unísono, cincuenta espadas desenvainadas.

Dio la orden y sus hombres nada tardaron en amontonar a aquellas gentes. Separó una docena de soldados, enviándolos a vaciar los graneros, las casas. A llenar los carros que habían traído hasta allí. No estaba desesperado por provisiones, por supuesto, pero cada saco que tomasen de allí, era una moneda más que quedaba en sus cofres. Y las necesitaba. Necesitaba cada una de ellas.

—Bernard.

Un joven soldado se adelantó.

—Capitán.

—Una docena. No más. Sepáralas. Y ella, aquella muchacha.

—Entendido.

El soldado asintió, girándose y llamando a algunos de sus camaradas. El llanto y el griterío comenzaron en el mismo instante en que intentaron tomar a la primera muchacha. Mordistair suspiró, girándose, caminando hacia allí. Desenfundó su daga y casi mecánicamente, atrapó la cabellera de un asustado joven que apenas tuvo tiempo de entender que la humedad que de pronto le llegaba al pecho, era su propia sangre.

Mordistair lo dejó caer. Todos sus hombres estaban ya esperando la orden, empuñando las armas.

—Esto, es inevitable. Va a pasar. Si tengo que matar todo lo que no quiero llevarme, no voy a pensarlo dos veces.

Sí. Llantos contenidos. Miradas rabiosas de aquellas ovejas, que nada podían hacer más que esperar a que los lobos terminasen de comer. Allí estaba, la resignación. Al menos, habían entendido. Matar era algo que Mordistair nunca hacía por placer. Era demasiado caótico como para que pudiese disfrutarlo, pero a veces, era necesario.

Tardaron algunas horas en llenar los carros. Algunos muertos más al elegir a las muchachas, siempre pasaba. Padres desesperados, hermanos. El héroe de turno. No fueron demasiados. Al final, siempre lo entendían. Lo llevaban en la sangre, aquellas gentes; sembrar la tierra, parir los hijos, agachar la cabeza. Ovejas.

Antes de que la tarde cayese, Mordistair y sus hombres estaban ya en las naves. El Capitán se había cuidado que ninguna de las muchachas terminase en otro barco que él suyo, bien conocía a sus hombres y sabía bien que había órdenes que por más que las diese, no iban a seguirlas. Prefería entonces, evitar el tener que darlas.

Su camarote era amplio, de tres salas. La más espaciosa, el lugar que utilizaba para trabajar. Una mesa bien asegurada a los tablones del suelo, llena de mapas y papeles pinchados a la madera. Algunos taburetes aquí o allá. Algunos catres, con pieles amontonadas sobre ellos. Silfred, su ayudante, solía dormir allí. Las dos estancias restantes estaban separadas de aquel comedor por dos puertas sobre la pared del fondo. Una, la que ocupaba Bernard, su hombre de confianza. Su mano derecha. El hijo que nunca había logrado tener. La que quedaba, la había preparado para él mismo, aunque ahora, guardaba otro ocupante.

Mordistair volvió a mirar a las muchachas. La moral de sus hombres era importante también. Era quizás, lo más importante. Eran bestias, muchos de ellos. Pero eran bestias obedientes y mantenerlas en esa obediencia no solo requería oro. También era necesario contar con buena comida. Buena bebida. La ocasional compañía.

No era lo que hubiese elegido para él. Jamás había sido un hombre de excesos. Siempre frugal, siempre medido. Calculador. Controlador. Ordenado. Metódico. Lo hacía, cuando era necesario, porque los dioses sabían que no dejaba de ser igual de mortal que el resto de sus hombres. Pero no era una bestia. Podía mantener sus impulsos a raya el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Ninguna levantaba la mirada.

Se quedó unos instantes delante de la joven que poco había tardado en elegir de entre la multitud. Su cabello era lo suficientemente claro. Su piel, no demasiado curtida. No veía marcas y no parecía haber trabajado demasiado la tierra. Era algo joven quizás. Un año menos. Dos tal vez.  
  
—Bernard.

El joven se adelantó, hacia su Capitán.

—Llena la tina en mi habitación. Y trae a Silfred. Necesito que lleve aquel cofre también.

El soldado asintió, abandonando la sala casi de inmediato. Mordistair volvió su atención hacia la joven muchacha.

—Niña, mírame.

Tuvo que obligarla a levantar la cabeza, empujando desde su mentón. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de llorar. Probablemente era lo único que había hecho en todo el día, pero eran bonitos. Azules, un poco oscuros quizás. El parecido estaba alejado pero era suficiente. Después de todo, al lugar al que iban, no había nadie más que él que conociese la mirada de Arica.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

La muchacha soltó algunos sollozos más antes de contestar.

—Quince, casi.

—Quince. Va a tener que servir. ¿Tienes nombre?

La chica asintió, bajando sus ojos otra vez. Mordistair volvió a levantar su rostro, con poca paciencia.

—Dilo entonces.

—Jera.

—Jera… ¿Sabes leer? ¿Escribir?

Por un instante, la confusión se plantó en la mirada de la muchacha, que asintió, despacio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lees? Bueno, eso es un golpe de suerte.

—Mi padre nos enseña.

Y el llanto otra vez. Mordistair la soltó, dejándola caer otra vez sobre el catre en el que media docena de muchachas se amontonaban, en silencio.

—Tienes suerte, Jera. No lo sabes, pero tienes mucha más suerte que todas ellas.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo. Ninguna. De las ovejas, las crías.

La puerta se abrió y Bernard acompañado de algunos soldados que cargaban varios cubos de agua. Pasaron en fila, por delante de las muchachas. Mordistair los observó. Las ganas contenidas de aquellas, sus bestias. Llevaban ya demasiadas semanas en el agua.

Esperó, paciente, a que sus soldados terminasen la tarea. Los vio salir, uno a uno. Algún gesto obsceno, poco disimulado. Las risas que estallaron en cuanto desaparecieron tras la puerta.

—Bernard.

El joven se acercó.  
  
—Quédate con ellas un momento. ¿Dónde está Silfred?  
  
—Dijo que no tardaba.

—Poco cerebro le dieron los dioses. Ese es el cofre. Le dices que lo lleve pero tú, te quedas aquí. No quiero tonterías con estas de momento.

Bernard asintió, acomodando uno de los taburetes contra la pared, sentándose en él. Mordistair corrió la mirada, hacia el montón de muchachas.

—Jera, ven.

Tardó, en obedecer. Pero lo hizo, caminando hacia él. La tomó del brazo, metiéndose hacia los fondos. Hacia su recámara.

—Anca.

La habitación no era demasiado espaciosa pero era suficiente. Una vieja mujer, entrada en carnes y con todo el cansancio del mundo en sus ojos, se puso de pie, soltando la camisa que llevaba una buena hora remendando.

—Dime.  
  
Nunca le había tenido miedo. Durante años, había sido la confidente de su esposa. La nodriza de su hija. Lo conocía mejor que cualquiera y nunca le había tenido miedo, ni respeto. Algo que a Mordistair no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Anca poco había tardado en clavar su mirada sobre la desgraciada criatura al costado de su señor. Joven, demasiado para estar allí.

—Dale un baño. Péinala. Y dime si conoce hombre ya. Y no mientas anciana, porque si tengo dudas, me las voy a quitar de la peor forma.

Lo bueno de que toda su familia hubiese caído en desgracia era que ya no necesitaba cuidar las formas. Su primer impulso había sido rebanar la garganta de la vieja, pero sabía controlarse. Y viva, de momento, le servía bastante más que muerta.  
  
Cruzó con Silfred, al salir. El hombre tenía de altura y de cuerpo todo lo que de mente le faltaba.  
  
—Vuelves a tardar en obedecer y por los divinos, Silfred, voy a azotarte yo mismo hasta que se me duerma el brazo.

Lo vio meter el cofre a la habitación, apurado, y salir, más rápido todavía. Apenas tardó en desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a cubierta.

—¿Quieres alguna? Voy a hacer que Anca las vea antes. Lo que menos necesitamos es una peste entre los hombres.

Bernard asintió, volviendo la mirada hacia los dos catres. Hacia la docena de muchachas.  
  
—¿Y tú?

Mordistair le sonrió, con poca gracia. Compartir con sus hombres, otra buena forma de ganarse su respeto, su obediencia. Mostrarse no tan distinto. Comer lo mismo que les servía. Reír las mismas bromas. Pelear las mismas batallas. Compartir las mismas mujeres. Y como en todo, ser el primero. El primero en dar el trago a la botella. El primero en cargar contra un enemigo. El primero en elegir del botín.

Era un buen líder, y sabía bien cómo hacerlo.  
  
—Una vez que estén limpias.

—Esa.

Bernard hizo un gesto. Mordistair le clavó la mirada, por un momento. Lo conocía mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía. La más joven. La más asustada. La más vulnerable.  
  
—Llévasela. Dile que se apure con ella.  
  
El joven se levantó, despacio. Caminó hacia la muchacha, sin prestar mucha atención a los quejidos que la joven comenzó a soltar en cuanto la levanto del brazo. Era bonita.

  
Tardó, la vieja, en terminar con la chica. Bernard sabía de sobra que lo hacía a propósito. Pero en esa ocasión, no le molestaba. La muchacha que Mordistair había elegido no estaba mal. Y allí, viéndola limpia ya, con apenas una transparente túnica cubriéndole las formas, podía sentir las ganas despertando dentro. Era intocable, y lo sabía. Igual que ella. Igual que Arica. Intocable por siempre. No solo ella, también su sombra.

Volvió la mirada hacia la joven que había elegido. Era bonita. Anca terminaba de prepararla y Bernard podía ver las lágrimas contenidas en los apagados ojos de aquella vieja.

Toda su vida había vivido por debajo. Por debajo de la esposa. Por debajo de la hija. Ni siquiera había tenido la suerte de ser su bastardo. Y nada podía reprocharle al Capitán, siempre lo había tratado con justicia, pero el lugar que le hubiese gustado ocupar en aquella familia, era uno imposible de alcanzar.

Tomó a la muchacha del brazo, en cuanto la anciana terminó la tarea. Caminó, atravesando la sala. Mordistair ya no lo veía, ensimismado como estaba frente a la pila de mapas y papeles que tenía frente a él. Se metió en su habitación, arrastrándola, dejándola caer sobre su cama y girándose, destapando la botella de aguardiente que siempre descansaba sobre uno de los estantes. Sirviendo una buena medida. Sintiendo el calor en su garganta.

Si la vida fuese una buena historia, habría terminado casándose con la hija del Capitán. Siendo familia, al fin. Ocupando el lugar que se merecía. Pero era un don nadie, y buena suerte había tenido ya hasta ahora. Si Mordistair no lo hubiese elegido, probablemente seguiría caminando las calles, comiéndose sus propias pulgas.

Se giró, su vaso todavía en su mano. La joven se había hecho hacia atrás todo lo que le era posible, apretada contra la cabecera de la cama.

—No tienes tanta suerte como la que eligió primero el Capitán, te concedo eso, pero sigues teniendo más suerte que las demás. A mí no me gusta compartir, y todos lo saben bien. Nadie, más que yo, va a tocarte.

Ni una palabra salió de los labios de la joven. Bernard no se molestó. No necesitaba escucharla.

Apoyó el vaso, sobre la mesa, bajando sus manos a su cinto y desprendiéndolo, colgándolo, con su espada envainada, sobre el único clavo que sobresalía de la columna de madera más cercana a su cama. Se quitó la armadura, con lentitud, observándola.

No era algo que solían hacer, no contra sus propias gentes y menos en tiempo de paz. Pero Mordistair había caído en desgracia y Roca Alta ya no era para él, una opción. Después de dejar en vergüenza al Duque, prácticamente plantándolo en su propia boda, poco tiempo había mantenido aquel hombre su favor. Al contrario, había hecho todo lo posible para destruir a Mordistair y si no fuese porque el Capitán siempre encontraba la trampa, lo habría conseguido. Pero Mordistair había logrado salir de Roca Alta todavía con sus naves, con una buena cantidad de hombres y con sus cofres. Sin una pizca de rendición. _Un hombre forja su propio destino,_ algo que el Capitán le había repetido hasta el cansancio, y estaba seguro que tenía razón.

Terminó de aflojar las cintas de sus botas, quitándoselas, acomodándolas junto al resto de su armadura. Dio un paso hacia la muchacha y estiró su mano, hasta llegarle a la mejilla. La sintió reaccionar, rechazándolo. Soltó una risa suave, observándola con ganas. Era joven, sí, pero estaba bien crecida ya.

Se sentó junto a ella, quitándose la camisa, arrojándola hacia los pies de la cama y girándose un poco, para enfrentarla. Anca se había molestado en vestirla.

—Puedes, por favor, quitarte eso.

La joven no respondió, por supuesto. Bernard suspiró, poniendo la mirada en blanco. Se movió de golpe, llegando a la muchacha en un instante, apenas dándole tiempo de soltar un grito, atrapando la tela, tirando hacia arriba, arrancándosela de su cuerpo con toda la violencia que fue necesaria, hasta que nada quedó cubriéndole la piel. Sintió, bajo el cuero de sus calzas de montar, cuánto aquello iba a gustarle.

Se levantó, soltando las tiras de su pantalón y dejándolo caer. Viéndose. Era un buen ejemplar. Lo era. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese trabajada, que no estuviese bien formada. Y allí abajo, tampoco había nada de qué avergonzarse, lo contrario.

Cuando levantó la mirada, el miedo en los ojos de la muchacha era todo lo que podía leer en ellos.

—¿Alguna vez viste a un caballo reventar de cansancio?

Bernard rodeó la cama, acercándose. La muchacha se corrió, solo un poco, hacia el costado. No había donde más ir.

—Algunos hombres, son bestias. No cuidan lo que tienen. Son capaces de azotar a una de esas criaturas hasta hacerlas reventar en el camino. Yo no soy así.

Bernard se sentó, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Sonriéndole.

—Las demás, así van a terminar. Puedo asegurártelo. Nunca aguantan. Y son muy pocas. Van a terminar reventándolas.

Había un llanto en la garganta de la joven pero apenas se escuchaba.

Bernard se giró, poniéndose de rodillas, tomándola, desde una de las piernas y con trabajo, acomodándola bajo él. Se resistía ahora, no servía de mucho, pero lo hacía. Peleó con ella, por algunos instantes, hasta lograr atrapar sus dos brazos con solo una de sus manos, trabando con sus caderas los muslos abiertos de la muchacha. La joven ya no lo miraba, sus ojos apretados, su cabeza girada todo lo que le era posible.

—No soy tan malo. Y vas a entenderlo, cuando las veas. Lo vas a entender.

  
Mordistair levantó su mirada hacia la puerta de madera. El llanto lo desconcentraba. Sus ojos pasearon, mecánicos, por la fila de muchachas asustadas que parecían esforzarse en meterse unas dentro de otra, en un intento inútil por pasar desapercibidas. Desapercibidas, allí, donde estaban. Donde, gracias al llanto de una de ellas, ahora todas eran bien conscientes de su destino. Mordistair negó, bajando la mirada a la mesa. Era algo que ya no le llamaba la atención, la falta de reacción. Allí estaban, una docena. Ninguna llevaba ataduras, no había celda alguna y sin embargo, apenas se movían al respirar. Estáticas. La mirada clavada sobre los suelos, el silencio absoluto que solo servía para traer con mayor claridad el llanto detrás de la puerta de madera.

Bernard siempre lo había llevado encima. Desde que lo había encontrado, agazapado detrás de unos barriles, cubierto de estiércol y de llagas. Apenas un par de ojos inmensos vestidos en harapos. El chico siempre había sido diferente. Ávido por aprender, era cierto. Obediente, si se sabía cómo tratarlo. Obsesionado por complacerlo, algo que Mordistair sabía bien como explotar. Y de _tendencias peculiares._ No recordaba cuál había sido el impulso que aquella noche, hacía ya más de quince inviernos, lo había empujado a levantar ese crío del suelo. A bañarlo. A ver la desesperación con que devoraba aquel trozo de carne a medio cocer. Pero lo había hecho y desde entonces, Bernard había sido una constante en su vida. Para cuando sus primeros impulsos comenzaron a mostrarse, Mordistair estaba ya acostumbrado a su presencia, y aunque había sopesado la idea de simplemente, acabar con el crío antes de que la edad lo hiciese peligroso, no había podido. Al final, se había propuesto la tarea de educarlo como se educa un perro de guerra.

Los apetitos de Bernard no habían terminado siendo un gran problema. Su obsesión por dañar, por matar, por cortar todo lo que veía respirar, Mordistair fácilmente había logrado encausarla por los aceptables caminos de la caza, cuando era nada más que un niño y años después, mantenerla a raya con las infinitas guerras y rencillas que Roca Alta siempre proveía. Sus otros impulsos, más vulgares aunque a sus ojos mucho más inofensivos, habían sido todavía más sencillos de controlar. Bernard se conformaba, usualmente, con lo que Mordistair le ofrecía.

Solo una vez había sentido que quizás, su muchacho, podía terminar siendo un problema. Arica. Había cometido el error, de, en los primeros años, dejar que Bernard vagase a su antojo por el castillo. Bernard y Arica tenían casi la misma edad y como era natural, habían terminado conociéndose. Hablando. Comenzando una amistad. Desde su hija, inocente, por supuesto. Arica era exactamente como su madre, una ceguera absoluta les impedía ver el mundo real. Pero Bernard, Bernard jamás había sido inocente. Ni siquiera aquella noche, medio muerto de hambre y frío, no siendo más que un crío recién destetado. No. El chico había nacido sin inocencia alguna y Mordistair lo había terminado entendiendo. Para cuando comprendió que tenía que sacar a Bernard de su hogar, el muchacho ya estaba obsesionado, y otra vez Mordistair se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que acabar con el problema de raíz. Pero para Bernard había algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier obsesión que pudiese sentir; la completa dependencia y el absoluto servilismo que sentía hacia Mordistair. Y de momento, con eso, había bastado.

 

 

 

  
  



	45. Capítulo XLV

_Puedo envolverte_   
_con el aire del mundo_   
_en un solo soplido._   
_Puedo llevarme_   
_cada vacío,_   
_cada agonía,_   
_que se atreva a tocarte._

 

  
Arica abrió sus ojos, despacio. Lydia no estaba allí. Un sonido atrajo su atención. Se irguió, la luz apenas comenzaba a entrar en la habitación. A los pies de la cama, dos figuras, de pie y enfrentadas, a buena distancia. Sintió sus propios latidos acelerarse en un instante. Su cuerpo se levantó, girándose, apretándose contra la cabecera.

—Quédate allí, Arica.

La voz de Lydia le devolvió tranquilidad, pero la joven Thane apenas comenzaba a entender que era lo que sucedía y estaba segura de que la lentitud de pensamiento que llevaba encima no era solo por la forma en que acababa de despertar; era más que probable que el aguamiel que había bebido en la noche anterior tuviese parte de la culpa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién…?

Lydia levantó su espada un poco más hacia la mujer que acababa de meter su mano en el amplio bolsillo de su delantal. Arica no llegó a entender de qué se trataba, no hasta que Lydia atrapó el objeto en el aire, observándolo. Bajando su arma después, solo un poco, levantando sus ojos hacia ella.

—Es…

—El cuerno —La voz de la mujer era suave, apenas se escuchaba. Pero no llevaba una pizca de inseguridad. —Es el cuerno que estabas buscando.

Arica bajó sus piernas, despacio, del lado de la cama que la llevaba hacia donde la guerrera estaba de pie, todavía sin quitar la mirada de la baja mujer.

—Tú dejaste la nota.

Delphine sonrió, hacia Arica, que se acercaba, no con demasiada seguridad, por el costado de la amenazante nórdica.

—Sí. Y tú eres La Sangre de Dragón. No somos lo que esperábamos ¿No crees?

Arica no contestó. Lydia estiró su mano, alcanzándole el cuerno a la muchacha y dando un paso hacia delante.

—Nos hiciste venir hasta tu posada. Y esperaste a que estuviésemos dormidas para meterte en nuestra habitación.

—Es un buen recuento, sí.

—No es precisamente como un amigo suele actuar.

—Si quisiera hacerles algún daño, ya estaría hecho.

—Solo prueba.

Lydia se había adelantado, interponiéndose completamente entre Arica y la mujer. Delphine sonrió, asintiendo una vez, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

—La habitación que sigue a esta, por favor. Mejor si nos movemos rápido, antes de que todo el mundo comience a despertar. No me gusta llamar la atención.

—Ya lo creo.

Lydia tomó su cinto, que colgaba a los pies de la cama, acomodándolo a su cintura y envainando la espada no sin antes detenerse un instante, midiendo a la mujer. Iba a elegir seguirle el juego, al menos de momento. Se calzó las botas, con apuro, sintiendo como Arica hacía lo mismo a sus espaldas. Delphine no les dio tiempo a más, abriendo y saliendo hacia el corredor. No tardaron en seguirla.

  
—Cierra la puerta.

La mujer no se giró. Lydia hizo una seña hacia atrás, que Arica no tardó en entender, cerrando la puerta que acababan de atravesar. Delphine volvió a rebuscar en su delantal, tomando una oxidada llave metálica y abriendo el alto mueble frente a ella. Estaba vacío. Antes de que ninguna pregunta llegase a salir, la menuda mujer apretó el fondo de aquel armario, que volvió a abrirse, dejando ver una larga escalera que descendía sin que desde allí pudiese adivinarse el final. Delphine tomó la lámpara que colgaba cerca, levantándola un poco sobre su cabeza y comenzando a bajar los escalones.

—Miren por donde pisan.

Lydia avanzó, no del todo convencida aún, moviendo su mano hasta el puño de su espada, solo para recordar que la llevaba. Sintió a Arica seguirle los pasos de cerca.

Era un sótano. Un cuarto oculto. No demasiado espacioso pero lo suficiente como para que una gran mesa se desplegase en el centro. Algunos muebles, algunas sillas. Varios muñecos de paja vestidos en gastadas armaduras de cuero. Armas, en las paredes, en ordenados soportes de madera. Algunos cofres. Lydia volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que se acomodaba frente al gran mapa desplegado sobre la mesa. No. Definitivamente, no era lo que parecía. Apenas sobrepasaba en altura a Arica. Era bretona pura, sin lugar a dudas. Quizás antes de conocer a su Thane, le hubiese tomado un poco más reconocerlo. Ahora, aquellas facciones, se le hacían demasiado familiares como para que la confundiesen. Su cabello era más claro que el de Arica. Sus ojos azules. O verdes. Era difícil entenderlos con la poca luz que la lámpara dejaba. Rasgados. Despiertos. No era joven, y aunque ni una sola cana nacía en su pelo, la mujer tenía que al menos, estar cerca de sus cincuenta.

—Acercaros.

Arica avanzó. Lydia se apuró a llegar antes a la mesa, a tomar el lugar junto a Delphine. Bajó su mirada al mapa que tenían delante.

—¿Qué es esto?

Delphine levantó la mirada hacia la nórdica. Hacia la total falta de confianza que le leía. Hacia la amenaza constante que parecía desprender desde su cuerpo, toda, dirigida hacia ella. Desvió la vista hacia la joven. No podían ser más distintas. Lo que veía en la Sangre de Dragón, era primero, toda la curiosidad del mundo metida en sus ojos. Y calma. Había algo que solo podía explicar con esa palabra. Calma. Y parecía que la alta mujer tenía algo que ver en eso.

—Un mapa. Aunque asumo que preguntas por las marcas.

Lydia le sonrió, con pocas ganas, volviendo al papel.

—Túmulos. Entierros de dragones. Es el mapa que ustedes dos consiguieron.

Arica levantó la mirada hacia su Edecán, que le devolvió el gesto, las dos volviendo a Delphine un instante después.

—Sí. La piedra que entregaron a Farengar.

—¿Entierros de dragones?

Delphine sonrió, observando a la joven, que había soltado la pregunta sin despegar sus ojos de las marcas en el mapa. No podía llegar a los veinte años. No. Menos aún. Y sin embargo, era la Sangre de Dragón. Y de ella dependía la suerte de todos.

—Sí. Pero no están muertos. Los dragones no pueden morir. Y están volviendo, algo que creo que las dos ya saben de primera mano.

Lydia se irguió, repasando otra vez la habitación en la que se encontraba. Su mirada quedando clavada sobre la interminable colección de armas.

—¿Quién eres?

—Delphine.

Lydia negó, levantando la mitad de una sonrisa, apoyando su mano sobre el puño de su espada, en actitud descansada.

—Quién eres realmente.

—Delphine es mi verdadero nombre, y el que pueden usar para llamarme. Si preguntas a qué me dedico, además de ser dueña de esta encantadora posada —Los ojos claros de la mujer se giraron, hacia la joven Thane que estaba metida ya sobre el libro abierto sobre la mesa —A buscarla. A eso dediqué toda mi vida. Yo, y muchos más.

Arica la miró.

—¿A mí?

—A la Sangre de Dragón. Y creo que eres tú.

—Eso dicen, sí.

El tono de la muchacha fue casi descreído. Algo distante. Rendido.

—No te preocupes, vas a tener oportunidad de probarlo. Más temprano que tarde, Arica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La voz de Lydia se alzó, amenazante, desde el costado de la madura mujer. Delphine se giró, enfrentándola.

—No es una amenaza. Estoy de su lado. Mucho más de lo que puedes creer.

—Por qué no dejamos los acertijos de una buena vez y te explicas.

Lydia la vio asentir. La vio mover su mano, hacia debajo de su delantal y de la nada, el filo de una daga se dejó ver apareciendo tras la tela. La guerrera apretó el puño de su espada, desenvainándola, lamentándose de no haber cargado su cuchillo. No llegó a terminar de liberar su acero. La daga se clavó, sobre el mapa, sobre una de las marcas.

—Allí es a dónde vamos.

—¿Necesitabas el espectáculo?

—Mírala bien.

Lydia soltó su empuñadura, con lentitud. La confusión en su rostro. Arica no se movía. El libro entre sus manos, abierto, la mirada moviéndose entre las dos mujeres. Vio a su Edecán inclinarse sobre la mesa. Vio sus ojos, cambiando. La vio desclavando la daga del mapa. Apretándola en sus manos, acercándola a su rostro.

—Eres…

—Sí.

—No puede ser. No quedan. Ya no.

Arica cerró el libro, con ganas.

—¿Alguna de las dos va a explicarme algo? ¿Es qué? ¿Qué pasa con la daga? ¿Lyd?

Delphine bajó su cabeza, por un instante, asintiendo hacia Arica, subiendo sus dos manos a su cintura. Tomando aire.

—Soy una agente de los Cuchillas. Necesitaba estar segura que los Thalmor no estaban detrás de esto. Y necesito estar segura, todavía más, de que tú eres realmente La Sangre de Dragón.

—¿Cuchillas? ¿Estás hablando de… de la guardia del Emperador? ¿Esos Cuchillas?

—Sí.

Arica volvió la mirada hacia Lydia. Y hacia la mujer otra vez.

—Eso no puede ser. No… Ya no existen más que en los libros.

—Algunos todavía quedamos de pie.

—Dijiste que estabas buscándome.

—A La Sangre de Dragón. Es nuestro deber. Es nuestro sentido, casi. Protegerte.

—Dijiste que iba a poder probarme. Como. Qué es lo que estás diciendo exactamente.

Delphine apoyó su dedo sobre la marca que su daga había dejado. Lydia se inclinó, negando.

—Eso es casi Ventalia. Los Capa de la Tormenta dominan por completo la zona.

—Poco importa. No tengo intención de que nos involucremos en esos asuntos.

La guerrera dio un paso hacia la mujer.

—Hay una guerra fuera. A punto de estallar. Algunos dirían que ya lo hizo. Hay una rebelión y tú quieres llevarnos casi al centro de ella.

—Hay dragones sobrevolando los cielos y ustedes, nórdicos, no pueden quitar la cabeza del hielo y darse cuenta que el verdadero enemigo, o escupe fuego, o lleva el escudo del Dominio en sus capas.

—Basta.

La voz de Arica se interpuso entre las dos mujeres, que giraron sus cabezas, casi a la vez, buscando a la muchacha.

—Basta ya. Explícame por qué quieres llevarme allí.

—Hay un dragón enterrado.

—Por lo que veo en este mapa, si cierro mis ojos y bajo mi dedo, es probable que caiga sobre una tumba de dragón.

Delphine levantó sus dos cejas, bajando la mirada, soltando una risa rápida.

—Puede que sí, Arica. Pero este, es el que está por despertar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me gustaría decir que es todo mi trabajo, pero no lo es. Farengar es responsable de esa parte. No me preguntes como, pero el hechicero rara vez se equivoca. Y es probable que tenga razón esta vez también. Hay un dragón a punto de despertar y sería bueno que llegásemos antes de que despabile del todo.

Otra vez, la voz de Lydia se dejó escuchar.

—Al medio de la rebelión y debajo de un dragón. Suena perfecto.

—Es lo que tiene que hacer. Si es La Sangre de Dragón es la única capaz de matarlo. De realmente matarlo. De asegurarnos que ya no puede volver.

—¡Yo no puedo matar un dragón!

Delphine se acercó, rodeando la mesa, plantándose frente a la joven.

—Cuando mueren cerca de ti… Cuando lo hacen, dime que sucede.

—No lo sé. No sé cómo explicarlo. Los Barbas Grises dicen que es el alma del dragón, que puedo… que las absorbo.

—Por una vez esos viejos charlatanes sueltan una verdad. Sí.

—No son charlatanes.

Delphine no perdió el tiempo contestando a la muchacha, se giró, caminando hacia la única biblioteca del cuarto, tomando uno de los libros. Y otro. Y uno más.

—El que tienes entre tus manos, más estos, puede que encuentres algo interesante. Sí. Absorbes sus almas. Y es la única forma para que no regresen.

Arica dejó que la mujer apilara los libros uno a uno, sobre sus brazos. Observó de reojo. El regreso de Alduin. Al menos, ese, no lo había leído aun.

—No vas a tener mucho tiempo de lectura por ahora, pero si puedes, tenlos cerca.

—¿No voy a tener mucho tiempo?

—No. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Tenemos que llegar a la Arboleda de Kynes antes de que despierte y eso podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, incluso ahora mismo. Cada instante que esperamos es un desperdicio.

Lydia había rodeado ya la mesa, plantándose al costado de su Thane.

—¿Quieres partir ahora? ¿Sin más?

Delphine levantó su cabeza, buscando la mirada de la nórdica. La mujer no intentaba disimular ni un poco el énfasis que ponía en protegerla. Todo su cuerpo lo decía, en cada gesto, en cada paso. Su voz. Sus tonos. Era su Edecán, era su trabajo. Esa parte era lógica, sí, pero había mucho más. No era un secreto para Delphine ya. No después de observarlas durante aquellos días. Ni siquiera había necesitado el verlas entre las pieles, durmiendo en una cercanía que sobrepasaba bastante la que cualquier Edecán tendría con su Thane. No le interesaba. No era más que un detalle. Lo único que le importaba saber, era si aquella amenazante guerrera iba a ser una ayuda, o un problema.

—Sí. Ahora mismo. Puedo esperar hasta que preparen las monturas y lo que sea necesario preparar. Pero no demasiado más.

—Solo nosotras. Contra un dragón.

Arica levantó la mirada hacia Lydia. No eran muchas las veces en que podía adivinarle alguna inseguridad, pero en aquel momento, parecía ser de lo único que estaba hecha su voz.

—Es la Sangre de Dragón.

—Puede absorberlos, o lo que sea, no significa que puede matarlos. Asumo que todavía no viste ninguno.

—Tenemos que hacerlo.

—No. No tenemos que hacer nada. No tiene que hacer nada y menos que menos, arriesgar su vida por una extraña.

Arica acomodó los libros entre sus brazos, intentando que ninguno cayese al suelo. Nunca le gustaba demasiado cuando sentía que alguien más hablaba por ella. Carraspeó. Las dos mujeres se giraron, observándola.

—Suponiendo que fuésemos, las tres, a encontrar a este renacido dragón. ¿Cuál sería el plan?

—Arica, no. No tienes que hacer nada de esto ¿Entiendes?

—Lyd, por favor.

Lydia apretó los dientes, bajando la mirada, negando. No dijo una palabra más. Sabía de sobra a estas alturas que intentar cambiar la opinión de su joven Thane, no importaba de cuál tópico se tratase, la mayoría de las veces terminaba sirviendo en contra de sus intenciones.

—El plan es matarlo.

—Es un plan un poco conciso. ¿Matarlo en qué forma?

—En la que podamos.

Arica asintió, bajando la mirada a los libros otra vez, pensativa. Podía sentir la furia de su Edecán, toda hacia la mujer que tenían frente a ellas.

—Está bien.

Lydia se giró hacia ella, ignorando por completo a la agente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo inclinado hacia su Thane.

—Arica qué dices.

—Soy la Sangre de Dragón. Es… ¿Lo que tengo que hacer? O al menos se supone que es donde debería estar. No creo que ganemos mucho esquivando esto.

—¿Esquivando dragones te parece que no vamos a ganar nada? Arica, estuviste conmigo, en la atalaya. ¿No recuerdas cuantos murieron? ¿Cuántos éramos? No. No vas a hacer esto.

Delphine estuvo a punto de abrir su boca, pero un gesto de Arica, algo complicado, todavía sosteniendo aquella pila de libros, se lo impidió.

—Lo recuerdo bien. Y lo matamos. Lo mataste.

—No, Arica. Le di el último golpe.

—Podemos conseguir ayuda.

La agente dio un paso hacia delante, esta vez, soltando su voz.

—No podemos involucrar a nadie más. Ya suficientes saben de tu existencia, y no es seguro, Arica.

—Tampoco es seguro meternos bajo un dragón. Y aunque quizás tengas razón en que ese es el lugar que debo ocupar, de poco va a servir si esa bestia termina devorándonos a las tres.

—No va a pasar. Podemos con él. Estoy segura que podemos con él.

—¡Basta!

Delphine se irguió, con lentitud, dando un paso hacia atrás, volviendo la mirada hacia la furibunda guerrera. Arica pudo ver como todo cambiaba en la agente, que hasta entonces, no le había despertado más que un poco de desconfianza y que ahora parecía, de un momento a otro, inexplicablemente amenazante. Lydia se había adelantado, su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, los tendones de sus dedos palideciendo a causa de la fuerza con que la apretaba.

—No quieres mostrarme el brillo de esa espada, guerrera. Ni una sola pulgada de ese acero.

—Vas a dejar de empujarla hacia lo que no tienes ni una sola idea del infierno que puede ser. Es una muerte segura.

—Si no quieres venir, no necesitas hacerlo. Solo necesito a la Sangre de Dragón conmigo.

Y eso fue todo lo que Lydia necesitó para desenvainar su espada, en un movimiento ágil, aunque no lo suficiente. Delphine se adelantó, tomando la daga de la mesa, y levantándola, lanzando una rápida estocada hacia el cuello de la guerrera, que a esa distancia, contra la velocidad y la ventaja que un filo corto llevaba sobre una espada, poco podía hacer.

Y el viento golpeó.

El mapa que estaba sobre la mesa se levantó violento hacia los techos. Delphine apenas llegó a bajar la mirada, antes de sentir el golpe en su muñeca, la daga despegándose de sus dedos. El sonido de la madera arrastrando sobre el suelo de piedra. Las sillas cayendo. La presión sobre su pecho.

La agente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, intentando recobrar el equilibrio, levantando su mano hacia el golpe que acababa de recibir sin siquiera verlo, pestañando, varias veces, intentando entender.

Lydia había soltado su espada en cuanto Arica había, literalmente, aparecido frente a ella. La había atrapado desde atrás, tomándola por la cintura en cuanto le había adivinado la debilidad. La joven estaba agitada, respirando con desesperación.

—¡Arica!

La Edecán la giró entre sus brazos, pasando una de sus manos por detrás de la nuca de la muchacha, sosteniéndola. Arica asentía, sus ojos cerrados, su mano subiendo hasta enredarse en la camisa de la guerrera.

—Estoy bien…

Delphine se fue irguiendo, con trabajo, su mirada viajando desde la daga, que acababa de quedar hundida por varias pulgadas en una de las columnas de madera, hasta la palidez de la joven, que parecía apenas lograr sostenerse en pie.

Lydia se apuró a agacharse, tomando su espada caída, aun sosteniendo a su Thane, volviendo su mirada hacia la agente que lentamente, parecía recuperarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás, levantando el filo de su arma hacia Delphine.

—No pensaba terminar el golpe.

—No pudiste terminarlo, que es bien diferente.

Arica intentó decir, pero parecía que todo el peso del mundo no terminaba de caer sobre su cuerpo.

—Eso… Eso fue un grito.

—No te acerques.

Delphine no quitaba la mirada de la joven, ignorando por completo a la guerrera.

—Es la Sangre de Dragón.

—Dije que no te acerques.

La agente dio un paso hacia delante, y otro. Movió sus ojos hasta encontrar a los de la guerrera. Caminó, hacia la espada levantada hacia ella, hasta que el filo tocó su garganta.

—No soy el enemigo, guerrera. No busco hacerle daño. Y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por esto, con la misma intensidad que tú, sino los mismos motivos. Entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero hay un camino delante, y tenemos que recorrerlo.

—No. No tenemos que hacer nada. No tiene que hacer nada ni demostrar nada, ni dejarse la vida en una misión suicida que en nada va a ayudar.

—Lyd…

La mirada de la Edecán bajó, apenas un instante, hacia la joven que aun sostenía desde la cintura y que parecía haber recuperado el aliento, y algo de color.

—Arica, no.

—Bájala.

—No.

—No me hagas ordenártelo.

Por segunda vez en el día, Lydia mordió, con ganas. Tardó, varios instantes, en bajar su espada.

—Necesitamos un momento, Delphine. A solas.

La agente asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Arica se despegó, todavía con algo de inseguridad, del abrazo de su Edecán, caminando hacia las escaleras, apoyándose en la pared, subiendo el primer escalón y girándose.

—Vamos Lyd.

La nórdica terminó de envainar su arma, negando, todavía con la furia en su cuerpo. Con la ira en la mano de su espada. La siguió, a nada de distancia. Ese era su deber. Protegerla, como fuese. Ese era su juramento. Pero ya no era el motivo que la empujaba a hacerlo. No. Había mucho más, y protegerla, no era suficiente. Ni aunque se dejase la vida intentándolo. No alcanzaba. No servía de nada si con eso no lograba mantenerla a salvo. De todo y de todos. Siempre. 

 

 

 

 


	46. Capítulo XLVI

_Confesión de dos labios  
_ _que se mueven  
_ _pausados de palabras.  
_ _De dedos que destejen  
_ _todos los hilos pasados;  
_ _laberintos de lanas desgastadas,  
_ _que nada nuevo dejan pasar._

 

 

Arica apenas tardó en llegar a la cama en cuanto las dos entraron a la habitación, tumbándose sobre las pieles boca arriba, cerrando sus ojos. El mareo había cedido pero el cansancio seguía allí.

Lydia no le quitaba la mirada, apoyada sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar, sus dos manos a su espalda, sus hombros todavía en tensión.

—No tenías que hacerlo, no tienes que hacerlo, Arica.

Arica soltó el aire. No se movió. Sintió el paso de Lydia, acercándose a ella. Las pieles hundiéndose a su costado, el brazo de la guerrera rodeando su cintura. Abrió sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haberte herido.

—No lo hice.

—Arica…

La joven Thane volvió a cerrar sus ojos, suspirando.

—Fue un impulso, no lo controlo, Lyd. No lo controlo. Si hubiese tenido que pensarlo, no habría pasado, estoy bien segura de eso.

—Lo hiciste en Ustengrav. Y lo controlaste.

—Apenas. Y casi dejo que Farkas termine desangrándose en ese agujero.

—Arica…

La mano de Lydia se levantó, llegando hasta la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Tenemos que ir, Lyd.

La caricia se cortó en cuanto aquellas palabras llenaron el aire. Lydia fijó su mirada sobre los ojos grises, que no la esquivaban.

—Arica, basta con eso. Es un dragón. Un dragón ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué pasa contigo ahora?

—Es… hay algo, Lydia. No sé cómo explicártelo. Pero tenemos que ir.

—No. Lo que hay, es ese anhelo que tienes de intentar probar que estás a la altura de todas las profecías inciertas que te siguen arrojando sobre los hombros.

La joven soltó una leve sonrisa, observando a su Edecán.

—Lydia ¿Tú? ¿Tú vas a hablar de profecías inciertas? Cuando lo primero que haces al despertar es buscar un rincón para hablarle a tus dioses.

—Deja de mezclarlo todo. Es una locura. Mírate. Todavía no lo dominas. Todavía no puedes enfrentarte a un dragón.

—Voy a hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Tenemos que ir, Lyd. Es lo que soy. No quiero seguir huyendo.

—No es huir. Es pensar. Es enfrentarnos a lo que podemos vencer. Arica por favor.

Arica se dejó caer otra vez sobre las pieles, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

—Voy a ir, Lydia.

La guerrera se levantó, girándose, su cabeza gacha, una mano a su cintura. Arica la observó. Su perfil. Su enojo. Su miedo.

—No. No vas a ir. No. No voy a permitirlo.

—¿No vas a permitirlo?

Lydia volvió a girarse, enfrentándose a la muchacha.

—No. No voy a permitirlo.

—Eres mi Edecán.

—¿Es así? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy todavía para ti?

Arica se quedó en silencio.

—¿Vas a ordenármelo? ¿Vas a hacerlo? Porque si lo haces, Arica, eso es todo lo que somos. Yo, tu Edecán, y tú, mi Thane.

—¿Estás amenazándome?

Esta vez, el silencio, se quedó en los labios de la guerrera. Arica la vio negar. Escuchó su risa corta, resignada.

—Estoy rogándote, Arica. ¿Quieres obligarme a perderte? ¿Quieres ordenarme el verte morir? No es que pueda soportarlo, no siendo tu Edecán, pero mucho menos, sintiéndote como te siento.

Arica abrió sus ojos, de par en par. Tardó un momento en reaccionar y lentamente, terminó de erguirse, saliéndose de la cama, quedando frente a la guerrera, a menos de un brazo de distancia. Lydia no se movía, de pie frente a ella. La mirada nublada, a punto de estallarle. Sus dos manos a su cintura. Arica dio un paso hacia ella. Le vio la primera lágrima y antes de que terminase de caer, la guerrera estaba girándose. Arica le llegó con su mano, atrapando la tela de su camisa, tirando, reteniéndola.

—Lyd.

—No. Deja, necesito un momento.

—Espera. Lydia… espera.

Lydia tardó en girarse, bajando su mirada al par de ojos grises que la observaban, con toda la intensidad de los que eran capaces.

—Lo siento, Lyd. Perdóname.

La guerrera asintió, todavía intentando contener el peso que le quedaba en el pecho.

—No estoy buscando sacrificarme en ninguna forma, Lydia. Solo siento que tenemos que ir. Ni siquiera tenemos que enfrentarnos de lleno con lo que sea que nos espera allí. Podemos solo… solo ver la situación y si crees que es imposible, irnos de allí.

Arica subió una de sus manos, la que no estaba todavía enredada a la camisa de la guerrera, hasta su mejilla, atrapándole la humedad que quedaba sobre su piel, secándola con su pulgar.

—Es mi deber.

—¿Tu deber, Arica? No tienes un deber.

—No puedo negar lo que llevo dentro. No lo pedí, pero lo tengo, Lydia. ¿Y si fueras tú?

—¿Si fuera yo?

—Sí. Si fueses tú la Sangre de Dragón. ¿Huirías solo por miedo?

—No lo soy.

—Si lo fueses.

Lydia movió su mirada, paseando entre los despiertos ojos de su joven Thane, de uno a otro. Entendiendo bien la pregunta, y sabiendo de sobra su respuesta.

—Arica…

—Yo también te siento.

Lydia no pudo decir. El calor en su pecho peleaba con el miedo y la tristeza que aun llevaba encima.

—Y no puedo hacerlo sin ti. No voy a ordenártelo. Ni quiero perderte. Pero te necesito a mi lado. Cuando… Cuando estás cerca siento que puedo.

—Puedes, tú sola. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, solo necesitas tiempo.

—Deja de decirme lo que necesito. Si digo que eres tú, eres tú.

La guerrera soltó una sonrisa. Sus dos manos se separaron de su cintura, subiendo hasta el rostro de Arica, sosteniéndolo, acercándola a su mirada.

—Prométeme algo. Si una vez allí, digo que no es posible, vas a dar la vuelta y volver. Sin quejas. Sin rebeldía. Prométeme que por una vez en tu vida vas a hacerme caso.

—No me gusta cuando lo dices así.

—Arica.

—Está bien. Sí. No estoy buscando el martirio, Lyd. Solo ver. Solo ir.

Lydia asintió, en silencio, estudiándole la mirada. Creyéndole. Siempre lo hacía, desde el primer instante. Siempre creía en sus palabras.

Bajó a sus labios, besándola con suavidad.

Eso era todo. Lo había soltado. Lo había dicho. No estaba quedándose con nada dentro, estaba poniéndolo todo fuera. Estaba dejándolo crecer tanto como quisiese crecer. Y sabía, lo sabía bien, que desde aquel punto, no iba a hacer más que caer más y más profundo en ella.

Arica devolvió aquel beso, sintiendo como las manos de la joven guerrera se tensaban alrededor de su cintura, atrapando su túnica casi con desesperación. Se separó, despacio, buscando sus ojos. Subiendo sus manos hasta atrapar el rostro de la mujer, casi obligándola a sostenerle la mirada.

—Lyd…

Lydia no contestó.

—Nada va a pasar.

—No lo sabes.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te pones así esta vez?

—No me pongo de ninguna manera.

Arica bajó su mirada un momento, dejando en evidencia la forma en que Lydia seguía aferrándose a la tela de su túnica. La guerrera aflojó sus dedos, despacio.

—Quiero que pasemos por Carrera Blanca antes. Vamos a llevar a Aela. Y a Farkas, si está ya recuperado.

—Delphine dijo que no quería nadie más que a nosotros.

—Me importa poco lo que diga. Es eso, o nada.

Arica se quedó en silencio, solo observándola, la dureza en su semblante y su seriedad, mucho más profunda que de costumbre.

—Está bien. Podemos hacerlo.

—Vamos a hacerlo.

—Está bien.

La joven Thane arrastró su pulgar por la mejilla de la mujer, paseando por su piel, intentando devolverle algo de calma.

—Y va a ser mañana, no hoy. Hoy voy a conseguir alguien que adelante el mensaje hacia Carrera Blanca.

—Quiere salir hoy mismo.

—¡Dije que me importa poco lo que ella quiera o deje de querer!

Arica frenó la caricia, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, observando a su Edecán.

—Siéntate.

Lydia torció su cabeza, casi preguntando. Obedeció, no con demasiadas ganas, sentándose sobre las pieles de la cama y viendo como la joven la seguía, como subía una de sus piernas, flexionándola y quedándose enfrentada a ella, a alguna distancia.

—Qué sucede.

—Ya te dije que nada sucede.

—Algo, evidentemente, sucede, mira cómo estás. Acabas de gritarme.

—No estaba gritándote a ti.

—Soy la única persona en esta habitación además de ti.

Lydia agachó la mirada, soltando el aire, intentando calmarse. Era miedo y no era buena, nunca lo era, controlándolo. No en esas situaciones. No cuando se trataba de alguien más. De alguien que a pesar de todo lo que había intentado para que no sucediese, se le había prendido dentro con tanta rapidez y tanta intensidad.

—Lo siento.

—Habla conmigo. Dime por qué esta vez tienes miedo.

Lydia levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No es miedo. —Arica no hizo más que observarla, sin soltar palabra. —Es un dragón, Arica… y cada vez que nos embarcamos en alguna de todas estas misiones que siguen cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas, algo termina saliendo mal.

—Lyd, lo hicimos bien hasta ahora. Sí, quizás no de la forma más eficiente, pero siempre terminamos lográndolo.

—Acabas de decir que me sientes.

Todas las palabras salieron de la guerrera en un solo tirón, amontonándose entre ellas con rapidez. Arica se acercó un poco más a la mujer.

—Sí. Y tú también.

—Estamos apenas conociéndonos. No hace dos meses que te vi por primera vez.

—¿Por qué siempre lo mides todo en horas, en días. En tiempo?

—¿Qué dices?

—En estas semanas junto a ti pasé por mucho más que todo lo que viví en mi otra vida.

—No entiendes.

—Explícame.

—Vas a enojarte.

—Hazlo igual.

—No sabes lo que soy. Lo que cargo y lo que no. Yo… no soy buena en esto. Y la única vez que lo intenté casi arruino mi vida por completo. No pienses mal, no tengo miedo por mí. Realmente no. Siento miedo por ti.

—Qué quieres decir con que lo intentaste antes ¿Hablas de alguien más?

Lydia bajó la mirada, asintiendo, despacio.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que sucedió?

—No era quien decía ser.

—Lydia, sé que me guardé mucho al principio, pero no puedes decirme que tardé demasiado en confiar en ti. Creo que no habían pasado tres días cuando ya sabías buena parte de mi verdad.

La guerrera terminó de acortar distancia, subiendo una de sus manos, apoyándola a un costado de la pierna de la muchacha, inclinándose sobre ella.

—Arica, no. No, no. No estoy comparándote en esas formas. Sé quién eres. Lo sé. Lo puedo ver. Y pasaron muchos años, hoy no volvería a caer en lo mismo. No es eso. Es solo… me costó mucho tiempo volver a encontrar el camino.

—¿El camino?

—Sí.

Arica se hizo algo hacia atrás, su mano bajó, hasta apoyarse en la de Lydia, que seguía a su costado.

—Tus cicatrices.

La mirada verde de la guerrera se oscureció, casi de pronto, y Arica pudo adivinar como todo el cuerpo de la mujer se ponía en tensión.

—Qué con ellas.

—Son parte de la historia que estás intentando contarme.

—Sí.

—Cuéntame que sucedió.

Lydia suspiró, bajando la mirada entre las dos. Sintió la mano de Arica apretándose sobre la suya.

—Yo era muy joven en ese entonces.

—Sabes, nunca me dijiste tu edad, Lyd.

La guerrera dejó escapar una risa, levantando la mirada, solo por un instante.

—Tengo veintiséis inviernos ya, veintisiete en no mucho más.

Arica se contuvo de seguir preguntando, no quería silenciarla ahora, por más que su curiosidad se le hiciese casi imposible de controlar.

—En fin, yo, estaba cerca de la edad que tú tienes ahora, Arica. La conocí por casualidad, o al menos eso creí al principio. Ella había llegado, como casi todos, para estudiar en el colegio de Hibernalia. No precisamente magia, lo creas o no, no todos los estudiantes se dedican a eso. El colegio tiene una de las bibliotecas más importantes de todo Tamriel. No recuerdo ahora cual fue la mentira exacta que uso, pero estaba allí.

Lydia se aclaró la voz, tomándose un momento antes de seguir.

—Yo solía ayudar a mi padre, en ese entonces, él ya era Capitán de la guardia y a mí poco me faltaba para unirme. Llevaba unos cuantos años haciendo buena parte de lo que el trabajo significa. Era… lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Unirme a la guardia de la ciudad. Intentar ser parte de la guardia del Jarl. Para eso mi padre me había preparado y… yo estaba siguiendo ese camino.

Arica no soltaba una pregunta, pero las iba guardando, dentro.

—Me enamoré de ella. O eso creí. Vex… —La mirada de Lydia subió hasta los ojos grises que la observaban en el instante en que soltó aquel nombre. —Vex era bastante más grande que yo. Inteligente, como pocas personas. Llena de ideas, de planes, de ganas de recorrer cada rincón de Tamriel. Cada palabra que salía de su boca me fascinaba. Y cada una de las ideas que iba metiendo en mi cabeza hacía que aquel, mi mundo, me pareciese cada vez más y más acotado. Reducido. Predestinado.

La guerrera se frenó por un momento, sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba al final. Arica no la apuró.

—Le creí, cada juramento que me dio. Cada promesa. Cada una de sus mentiras. Mi padre era el Capitán de la Guardia y podía moverse por la ciudad a sus anchas. Tenía acceso, en aquel entonces, incluso al Salón del Jarl. No sé cómo lo hizo, Arica, me convenció. No me justifico. Y pagué bien caro el precio de mis errores, pero lo hice. Conseguí lo que Vex quería, lo que necesitábamos para largarnos de allí. Para estar juntas, sin tener que escondernos, empezar una vida nueva en otro lugar, lejos. Yo era demasiado joven…

—¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?

—Las llaves del Salón. La forma de entrar. Los horarios de los guardas. Lo hicimos juntas. Entramos, en mitad de la noche. Vex no dejaba de hablar de una piedra, una gema, no íbamos a tomar nada más, nadie iba a vernos, y era todo lo que supuestamente necesitábamos. Nada salió bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Las guardias dentro del Palacio habían cambiado. Los horarios que yo había conseguido de mi padre no estaban bien. Nos encontraron, y si eso hubiese sido lo peor, hasta podría reírme ahora. Pero no, fue en ese instante, en que Vex mostró su verdadera cara. No se entregó. Mató a aquellos hombres. Yo… yo intenté defenderla. Me hirieron. Vex escapó, dejándome a mi suerte, no sin antes conseguir lo que buscaba. Nunca más volví a verla. Su nombre, lo sé ahora. El que me había dado ya no lo recuerdo.

Arica no dijo palabra, pero sabía de sobra que Lydia no podía haber olvidado algo así. Que probablemente, solo no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—Estuve meses en prisión. Iban a colgarme. Mi padre casi pierde todo lo poco que teníamos intentando salvar mi cuello. Hasta el último favor. Le costó, mucho. Y aunque no llegó a perder su puesto, si perdió buena parte de su nombre y dudo que alguna vez vaya a perdonarme algo así. Meses pasé pudriéndome en esa celda, recibiendo las golpizas de los guardias. No se toman demasiado bien cuando uno de los suyos cae. Fue eso, y mi espalda. Ese fue el precio de salvar mi cabeza. Ese, y el tener que dejar la ciudad.

—Eras demasiado joven. Es… una salvajada lo que te hicieron. Te equivocaste, te engañaron.

—Arica, entre al Salón del Jarl a robar.

—No mataste a nadie. Hiciste una tontería. Una travesura.

—Fue bastante más que una travesura.

—Fue ella quién los mató. Y fuiste tú la que pagó.

—Nunca pudieron encontrarla. Antes de terminar en Carrera Blanca pasé un tiempo siguiéndole el rastro. Llegué a saber su nombre real. Y a entender que no fui la primera en caer en sus mentiras, y probablemente, tampoco la última.

—¿Nunca volviste a ver a tu familia?

—No. Y la carta que les envié desde el monasterio… fue la primera en más de seis años.

Arica se quedó en silencio, observándola. No sabía bien que decir. Le costaba ver a aquella joven que Lydia contaba haber sido. Su Edecán, rompiendo la ley, planeando una fuga, dejando de lado el deber. Era casi imposible de imaginar, pero tenía sentido. De alguna forma, la seriedad y la intensidad con que Lydia vivía su vida ahora parecían tener más sentido.

—No soy lo mejor para ti. ¿Lo ves ahora? Y no se trata de lo pobre que soy, que lo soy.

Arica volvió a sus ojos, levantando su mano, otra vez, hasta el rostro de la mujer.

—Pero que estás diciendo, Lydia.

—La verdad. Llevo años intentando pagar lo que hice e intentando vivir bien. Pero eso que fui, sigue allí, en algún lugar dentro de mí.

—Lyd, deja de decir tonterías. Eres una buena persona. Y lo que hiciste, no es más que un error, una travesura que jamás tendría que haber terminado así. Son salvajes los que te castigaron con tanta saña. Eso es lo que son y no vas a convencerme de lo contrario.

—No entiendes.

—No, tú no entiendes. ¿Tienes miedo de que yo termine mintiéndote? ¿De que vuelva a pasarte?

—¿Qué? No, Arica. No. Al contrario. Tengo miedo de mí.

—¿De ti?

—Sí. De, en alguna forma, terminar haciéndote daño. O meterte en problemas, o que termines pagando por mis errores.

Arica la observó. Era ridículo, lo que Lydia estaba pensando. Pero la mujer no lo veía, no se daba cuenta. Tenía miedo de convertirse en lo que a ella le habían hecho y no podía ver lo alejada que estaba de nada que pudiese llegar a ser el más nublado reflejo de algo así.

—Lyd…

—Arica, yo no debería tener una segunda oportunidad. No contigo. Te mereces mucho más.

—Dioses, Lydia. Ni siquiera tuviste una primera. ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas?

Lydia intentó bajar su mirada otra vez pero las dos manos de Arica estaban ya sobre su rostro, sosteniéndolo hacia ella.

—Ni siquiera voy a enojarme por tu incansable manía de pretender saber que es o no lo mejor para mí. ¿Tienes miedo? No me importa que lo tengas. Lo que sí me importa, es si te dejas gobernar por él. Por la irracionalidad que hay detrás de ese miedo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que vas a dañarme en ninguna forma si protegerme constantemente es casi tu obsesión?

—Es mi deber.

—¿Solo tu deber?

—Arica… sabes lo que quiero decir. Solo… siento por ti. Estoy sintiendo por ti y no creo que sea un camino que pueda abandonar si sigo internándome en él. Y no quiero perderme. Quiero que estés a salvo. Quiero hacerlo bien.

—Y yo quiero lo mismo para ti.

—No entiendes. Estoy sintiendo por ti.

Arica no la soltaba, sonriéndole. Lydia seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras como si se tratasen del peor de los pecados. Como si con solo decirlas estuviese confesando todas sus culpas a la vez. Las peores y las más imperdonables. La joven Thane tardó un momento más, en el verde de aquellos ojos, en la tristeza que cargaban. En lo inseguros que se leían. Un instante, y llegó a sus labios, dejándose caer sobre la mujer, besándola con ganas, atrapándola con sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, atrayéndola.

Lydia apenas rozaba su cintura, sus manos casi en el aire, sin terminar de animarse. Arica no dejó de insistir, buscándola. Pegándose a ella. Invitándola. La resistencia de la guerrera fue cediendo y su cuerpo, inclinándose sobre la joven que con paciencia, fue guiándole aquel beso. Aquel abrazo inseguro. Cayendo, sobre las pieles. Arrastrándola hasta su cuerpo. Hasta sentir como su beso comenzaba a arder. Como sus manos encontraban la fuerza para sostenerla. Como el peso de la mujer iba soltándose sobre ella.

Como podía pensarse así. Como no era capaz de verse, de realmente verse. La increíble mujer que era. Lo valiente que toda su vida había sido. A todo lo que había renunciado, sin protestas.

Las manos de Arica bajaron, por la espalda de la guerrera y despacio, se fueron colando por debajo de su camisa. Sus yemas dejando caricias lentas sobre cada una de las marcas que podía sentir. Apretándola contra ella, queriendo borrarle esa tristeza que todavía sentía en su beso. Ese dolor que acababa de salírsele en palabras y que Arica sabía, nunca antes la guerrera había intentado soltarlo.

Sintió la caricia áspera de sus manos subiendo por su piel, por debajo de su túnica, trepando por su pierna, por su costado, colándose entre ellas, desatando las telas que las separaban. No frenó sus caricias, subiendo más, peleando con su camisa, tirando de ella.

Algo de nervios crecía dentro. Los labios de la mujer se despegaban cada poco de su boca, viajaban, al costado de su cuello, por detrás de su oído, a besos casi desesperados. La sintió empujando entre sus piernas, una vez. Dos. Su muslo en tensión, apretándose contra ella. Entendiéndole el deseo.

La última cinta que mantenía sus ropas todavía apresadas a su cintura, terminó de ceder bajo los dedos de la guerrera, que poco tardaron en abrir la prenda, y en un instante, Arica le sintió la piel, sobre su piel. Su vientre sobre el suyo, su mano, volviendo a su muslo, su brazo enredándose en él, separándola, ayudándola a sentir con mucha más fuerza.

Lydia se despegó de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados. El aliento perdido. Una de sus manos, anclada a su piel. La que le quedaba libre, sosteniéndole el peso, acodada, al costado de su joven Thane. La punta de sus dedos hundida en el desorden de su claro cabello que se desparramaba sobre las pieles. No se movió. Arica no la soltó.

—Lydia…

—Dioses, Arica.

La voz de Arica no era más que un susurro. Quebrado. Agitado. El calor que Lydia podía adivinar entre sus piernas era uno que apenas estaba pudiendo aguantar.

Lydia abrió sus ojos, con lentitud. Apoyada sobre la frente de la muchacha. Su pecho, casi desnudo, apretado contra ella. Quería bajar su beso hasta allí. Quería conocerla. Perderse totalmente, dejarse ir.

—¿Por qué frenas?

—No lo sé.

—¿Hice algo…?

Lydia no la dejó terminar, acallándola con un beso, suave. Corto. Intentando no sentir la forma en que estaba teniéndola en aquel instante. Despegó su mano, despacio, de su pierna, sintiéndola bajar.

—Vas a burlarte de mí.

Los ojos de la guerrera se habían vuelto a cerrar, y aquella frase, apenas había llegado a los oídos de Arica. La joven fue dejando caer sus brazos, alargando una caricia suave por los costados de la espalda de la guerrera, trepando, por su piel, hasta llegar a ella. A su rostro, a su pelo. A sus labios, a su cuello.

—¿Voy a burlarme de ti?

—No quiero que sea así.

—¿Así? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

—Esto. Tan pronto. Quiero… quiero que estés segura.

—¿Segura?

—Arica. Yo…

—¿Tú…?

—Dioses. Creo que deberíamos esperar.

Arica se sonrió. Podía adivinar el esfuerzo que la guerrera estaba poniendo, estática sobre ella, para contenerse.

—¿Ahora vas a confesarme también que estás reservándote para cuando lleves el lazo, Lyd?

La broma quedó en el aire. Lydia no contestó. Fue dejándose caer a un costado de la joven, sin soltarla, abrazándola desde la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Clavándole la mirada.

—Quizás.

—Qué dices. Tú… Siempre diste a entender que todo esto no era… nuevo para ti.

—No lo es.

—No entiendo entonces.

—No lo era. Es… parte de mi pasado, es cierto. Los primeros años fuera de Hibernalia no fueron fáciles de sobrellevar y a veces… a veces hay vacíos que se intentan llenar de cualquier forma.

—¿Es por mí? ¿Lo haces por mí?

—Por las dos. Arica, los nueve… es… va todo tan deprisa que no sé cómo ponerlo en palabras sin sonar todo lo seria que no te cansas de recordarme que soy.

—Puedes intentarlo. Prometo no reírme. No demasiado.

Lydia se despegó un poco, solo para acomodar la túnica de la muchacha, que seguía abierta, y estaba destrozándole la poca concentración que era capaz de lograr. Arica se sonrió, sin poder evitar que algo de color subiese hasta su rostro.

—Esto, entre nosotras. Una vez me preguntaste si era siempre así y yo… bueno… ahora sabes por qué me puse como me puse aquella vez.

—No necesitaba saber lo que hoy me contaste para entender lo que ese día pasó.

—Lo sé, no te regodees.

—Voy a tratar.

—No. Esa es la respuesta. No. No es siempre así. Y en mi caso, nunca fue así. Esto que me pasa contigo, desde el primer instante en que comencé a sentirlo, mi primera reacción fue negarlo. Porque de alguna forma sé, con toda la seguridad de la que soy capaz… que voy a terminar enamorándome de ti.

Arica soltó una risa, divertida, acercándose a sus labios enojados, besándolos, una y otra vez.

—Sabes, es casi una regla en cualquier novela romántica que en el momento en que alguien admite algo así como una posibilidad, es porque ya está totalmente en ella.

—Arica.

—Solo digo. Sabes que yo, de estos asuntos, poco sé.

—Sigues diciéndolo, pero lo llevas bastante mejor que yo, la supuesta parte experimentada en este lío.

—Tampoco quiero apurarlo. Sé… que no controlo demasiado estos impulsos, pero no estaba pensando en llegar hasta el final. Quiero decir, no es que tampoco estaba pensando en solo molestarte.

—¿Molestarme?

—Sí, ya sabes, jugar contigo. Es solo que a veces… realmente quiero besarte. Y mucho.

Lydia pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de la muchacha, intentando acomodar el desorden en que en tan solo un momento, se habían convertido.

—Cómo vas a pensar que algo así es molestarme.

—Habla la mujer que no cree merecer nada más en esta vida que sacrificio y deber.

—Basta de burlarte de mí, quieres.

—No.

Arica la abrazó, todavía más, acomodándose sobre su pecho. Sintiendo ese latido fuerte y constante que siempre la sumía en la calma más perfecta. Que le quitaba cualquier ansiedad, que borraba todo lo que fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes podía existir. Solo un par de meses atrás, abandonaba todo lo que había conocido para internarse en un camino de miedo y desesperación que casi le había costado la vida. Hoy, allí, entre sus brazos, después de escucharla, de sentirla, de entender que lo que crecía entre ellas era igual de real para las dos, apenas podía recordar aquellos días. Tan solo por aquel instante, parecía que todo valía la pena.

 

 

 

 


	47. Capítulo XLVII

_De cofres llenos de humedad_   
_que vencen espaldas_   
_y solos se abren,_   
_robando todo el aire_   
_cuando vuelven a cerrar._

 

  
Aela levantó su mano, tomando la cintura de la elfa, acercándose a ella, abrazándola, sosteniéndola. La mujer se sonrió, bajando su cabeza, encontrando a la cazadora con su suave mirada, llegando hasta sus labios. Se enredó en aquellos cobrizos cabellos, atrapándola, moviéndose sobre ella. Riendo y besando, sin perder el ritmo de sus caderas, que cada vez se hacía más y más desesperado.

La cazadora se apretó a su leve cintura, llegando a sus pechos, mordiendo con suavidad entre ellos, besando con ganas, viajando de uno a otro, dejándose llevar por aquel perfume que nunca faltaba en esa piel.

—Déjame llegar… por cuenta de la casa...

La voz de la elfa apenas se podía adivinar entre el desorden de su respiración. Aela se sonrió, volviendo a sus labios, subiendo su mano hasta la nuca de la mujer y besándola con todas las ansias, empujándola desde sus caderas, sintiendo aquel gemido ahogándose en su garganta.

—No...

—Aela…

La cazadora se aferró a su cintura, con fuerza, girándola sin salirse de ella, haciéndola caer de espaldas entre las pieles, hundiéndosele dentro, atrapándola desde las muñecas con sus dos brazos y subiendo el ritmo de aquella danza en la que llevaban ya enredadas demasiadas horas. Sintió las piernas de la elfa, sus interminables piernas, abrazándola. Bajó a su cuello, paseándose por el, hasta su oído, atrapándolo entre sus labios, dejando toda su agitación en ellos y sintiendo como los gemidos de la elfa se hacían ya ingobernables.

Siguió moviéndose en ella. Viéndole la risa. Sintiendo sus uñas clavadas a su espalda con locura, el temblor entre sus muslos y los latidos que se podían contar bajo la piel de su cuello.

Le buscó la mirada, bajando el ritmo despacio, acompañando sus últimos espasmos. Sus ojos de miel brillaban con ferocidad.

—No tenías permiso. Eso fue poco profesional.

La elfa soltó la risa otra vez, encendiéndolo todo en la habitación.

—Corre por cuenta de la casa…

Se salió de ella con cuidado, dejándose caer a su costado. La mujer poco tardó en seguirle el cuerpo. Una de sus manos bajó, buscando las cintas, desatándolas, liberando a la cazadora del élfico instrumento.

—¿Ya no más?

—Aela, por los Ocho, llevas aquí desde antes que caiga el sol.

—Con más razón, está oscuro fuera, y este barrio no tiene la mejor fama.

—¿No? Pobre de ti. Puedes quedarte a dormir. A dormir, Aela.

La cazadora giró su cabeza, buscando la mirada de la elfa.

—¿No vas a tener problemas?

—¿Por ti? No, le caes bien.

—Le cae bien mi bolsa.

—Aela, pagas la mitad de las veces y la otra mitad o no tienes o lo pagas a cuenta de encanto.

Aela dejó escapar la risa, atrapando una de las pieles que había quedado enredada a los pies de la cama, cubriendo a la mujer, cubriéndose ella. Ahora que la quietud les volvía, el fresco del otoño se hacía sentir incluso allí dentro.

La joven se giró, dándole la espalda y estirando su brazo hacia atrás, buscando la mano de la cazadora, que no se resistió, dejándose llevar.

—Abrázame.

Aela hizo caso, apretándose a la espalda de la elfa, plantando un beso sobre su hombro y moviendo su pelo, que se colaba ya por todos lados.

—¿Estas bien?

—Claro, que preguntas. Solo me gusta tu abrazo. Se siente bien.

—No me dejes dormir demasiado.

—Una de las pocas ventajas de este trabajo es poder quedarme entre las pieles hasta el mediodía, Aela. Y ni siquiera tu encanto puede contra eso.

Otra vez, la cazadora rio. Le gustaba. Nunca la pasaba mal junto a ella, y jamás había lugar para los malos entendidos. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de su perfume mezclado con su propio olor. Lo tenía ya, bien aprendido.

  
—Aela.

La cazadora se revolvió, entre las pieles.

—Aela, despierta.

Aela abrió uno de sus ojos. Apenas entraba luz en la habitación.

—¿Mediodía, hmm?

La joven mujer pasó sus dedos por el rostro de la cazadora, moviendo su cabello hacia el costado.

—Cuando me dejan, sí. Esto llegó para ti.

Aela se irguió, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos, intentando despertar. La elfa agitaba con suavidad un papel. La cazadora bostezó, tomándolo. Lo abrió, con poco cuidado. Pasó sus ojos por las líneas, varias veces, releyéndolas. Terminó de sentarse, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

—¿Farkas sigue aquí?

—Sí.

—Despiértalo, por favor, Elen.

—No voy a volver a la cama hoy ¿Verdad?

Aela levantó la mirada del papel.

—Lo siento. Prometo recompensarte.

—Sabes que para ti, en esta habitación, todo está permitido. Excepto las mentiras piadosas. Me gusta más tu silencio.

Elen no le dio tiempo a contestar, envolviéndose aún más en la transparente robe que vestía. Se alejó, sintiendo la mirada de la cazadora detrás. Una que nunca fallaba en despertarle calor.

 

El guerrero atravesó la puerta, arropándose en su capa, buscando con la mirada. A pocos pasos, Aela lo esperaba, al otro lado de la calle, sus espaldas apoyadas contra la fachada de una vieja casa.

—Apenas despierta el día, Aela. Estaba durmiendo tan bien.

—Tenemos trabajo.

—¿El viejo? Nos va a caer la bronca otra vez ¿Verdad?

—No. Lydia.

—¿Lydia?

—Y Arica. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de la guerrera.

Farkas se acercó, bostezando, frotándose las manos, intentando entrar en calor.

—¿Y podemos comer al menos?

—Sí, no están aquí, pero están de camino. Mañana, mañana llegan.

—¿Mañana? Aela, podríamos haber dormido.

—Anda, deja de quejarte. Tenemos mucho que preparar. No me mires así, podemos comer primero, y si nos apuramos, quizás el viejo no nos adivine la noche que llevamos encima.

—¿Aela?

Los dos compañeros se giraron, buscando con sus miradas aquella voz. Un muchacho, que pocos años llevaba encima, vestido en ropas de montar y con una rellena bolsa de cuero cruzándole el pecho, estaba de pie, frente a ellos.

—Sí.

—De Los Compañeros. ¿Verdad? Soy quien trajo la carta. Parto a Riften ahora mismo.

—Está bien…

—Lo siento, solo, es que tengo esto, para la mujer que te envió el mensaje. La guerrera. Lleva días esperando aquí —El muchacho levantó el sobre sellado que tenía entre sus manos —Nadie va hacia el Cauce y llevarla conmigo de nada serviría. No tiene pedido de entregar en mano… Iba a dejarla en el Palacio.

—Está bien. Puedo entregársela yo misma.

—Gracias.

Aela bajó su cabeza hacia el muchacho, tomando el sobre, metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos de su cinto. Se giró hacia Farkas y su impaciencia.

—Anda, vamos. Antes de que te desmayes de hambre aquí mismo.

Farkas asintió, siguiéndola. Si algo le caía peor que levantarse antes que el sol, era andar por el frío con las tripas vacías.

  
Aela se estiró hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre su silla. Farkas seguía aun sobre su plato, y entre bocado y bocado, paseaba la mirada sobre el salón vacío, sobre el fuego, sobre la cazadora.

—Mira si es temprano que ni los ebrios están aquí, Aela.

—¿Con quién dormiste anoche?

—Furga. Es la única que me quiere cuando llego tan borracho. ¿Tú?

—Elen.

—No es la única que trabaja allí ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé bien. Pero me gusta. Me hace reír.

—Es tu oro…

Aela le sonrió, viendo al guerrero meterse un generoso pedazo de queso en su boca.

—Vamos a tener que hablar con el viejo. Quizás decirle que vamos por un contrato, no me gusta mentirle así, pero se pone un poco estricto.

—Vilkas va a empezar otra vez con las preguntas.

—¿Qué preguntas?

—Qué a donde voy tanto contigo, que si ando en problemas, esas preguntas. Ya lo conoces. Hace mucho que no cazamos juntos y no le sienta bien.

Aela asintió, rebuscando en su cinto y sacando de un pequeño bolso una prensada bolita de hierba, metiéndola en su boca, masticándola despacio.

—¿Tú piensas que alguna vez vas a terminar quedándote en un sitio, Farkas?

—¿En un sitio?

—Sí, ya sabes. Una casa quizás, con muebles y cajones llenos de objetos que nunca usas. Hierbas secando sobre el hogar. Libros. Cuencos. Sábanas de hilo sobre las camas.

—¿Cómo Jorrvaskr dices?

—No. Un lugar solo para ti.

—Ah. —Farkas mordió con ganas el trozo de pan que tenía en su mano, masticando pensativamente. —No. No lo creo, Aela. No me gusta estar solo.

—No necesariamente tendrías que estar solo.

—¿A ti te gustaría que tuviésemos un lugar así?

Aela soltó la risa, levantando su jarro, dando un trago.

—No tienes que vivir conmigo. Quizás podrías encontrar una Furga solo para ti.

—Una esposa, dices.

—Sí, Farkas.

La cazadora no borraba la sonrisa, viendo como el hombretón fruncía el ceño, meditando y metiéndose un pedazo de carne en su boca.

—No, Aela. No creo que pase. Pero si quieres podemos comprar una casa con sábanas en las camas.

Aela asintió, levantándose.

—Sí, ya que no sabemos dónde más poner todo el oro que nos sobra.

Farkas ladeó la cabeza, tardando en entender la broma.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Quédate. Come. Después junta todo lo necesario y prepárate para viajar largo.

—¿Dónde te encuentro?

—Jorrvaskr. Tengo primero que bajar al mercado, pero te veo allí.

Farkas asintió, viendo a la cazadora marchar y en nada, volviendo a su plato. La noche lo había dejado sin energías.

  
Aela comenzó a caminar calle abajo, Farkas tenía razón, era muy temprano. Pero la cazadora lo conocía de sobra y sabía bien ya como llevarlo. Tenían que estar listos para cuando Lydia llegase y nada mejor que hacer madrugar al guerrero para evitar que se pasase otra noche más de fiesta.

Sintió el leve tirón en su espalda, no había descansado. Llevaba demasiado sin dormir bien y a veces creía que era su sangre, que le bullía siempre nerviosa en las noches, a menos que estuviese cazando. Que estuviese en los montes, aplacando el instinto y desfogando las ganas.

Se metió en los bajos fondos no sin antes dar varias vueltas, espiando sobre su hombro, asegurándose que nadie la reconocía. Camino bastante, hasta llegar a una de las últimas callejuelas que giraba varias veces hasta casi pegarse a la muralla, al final de la ciudad. Empujó la puerta, que para variar, estaba abierta.

El olor ácido la obligó a contener su respiración por varios segundos. No hacía pocos días que había estado allí, intentando hacer de aquel lugar algo decente, pero, otra vez y como siempre, todo era un desastre.

No era más que una reducida habitación que, tiempo atrás, alguien se había molestado en dividir con una blanda madera que, en su mayor parte estaba ya carcomida por la humedad y la falta de cuidado. Aela levantó la silla caída, arrimándola a la mesa, el único mueble que vestía aquella antesala. Corrió la sucia cortina, metiéndose en la habitación.

Su padre dormía, sobre el colchón de paja. Aela suspiró, subiendo sus manos a su cintura.

Dio un paso, y otro, hacia él. Levantó su bota, dando un suave puntapié sobre la pierna de su padre, que se revolvió, soltando la botella vacía que abrazaba.

Aela cerró sus ojos por un instante, agachándose para juntarla y sosteniéndola, sin saber bien dónde dejarla. Ya nada quedaba allí y hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestarse porque fuese distinto. Las paredes seguían en su sitio porque aquel hombre no había encontrado aún la forma de cambiarlas por una botella de licor. O peor.

—Despierta.

Un gruñido, nada más, salió de la boca de su padre.

La cazadora desató su bolsa, apoyándola en el suelo, sentándose, a un costado del colchón. Comenzó a sacar, lentamente, lo que llevaba encima. Había queso fresco, algunas frutas. Buen pan, algo de carne seca. Lo fue apoyando en la tabla que había metido también en su bolsa, se sabía aquel escenario de memoria y ya tenía bien aprendido su papel.

—¿No acabas de irte?

La voz ahogada, dormida, y un par de ojos claros, marcados de arruga y cansancio la observaban.

—Fue hace días. Hace días que no te visito. ¿Comiste?

—Contigo creo.

—No. Fue hace días...

El hombre se sentó, confundido, refregando sus ojos, moviéndose el enmarañado pelo, quitándoselo de su rostro.  
  
Extendió su brazo, tomando el pedazo de pan que su hija le alcanzaba.

—¿Tienes agua?

Aela asintió, sin levantar la mirada, desatando la bota de su cinto y estirándola hacia su padre, que no tardó en tomarla y vaciar casi la mitad en su garganta, con desesperación. La cazadora siguió cortando, acomodando en la tabla los quesos y la carne. Los trozos de fruta.

—Voy a estar fuera unos días.

—¿No vas a venir?

—No por unos días.

El hombre bajó la mirada, mordiendo el pedazo de pan, buscando con sus sucios dedos un pedazo de queso, masticando con ganas.

—¿Y tengo que irme de aquí?

—Ya te dije que no. Nunca tienes que irte, es tu casa.

—Nunca la pagué.

—Lo hago yo.

El hombre asintió, casi como si acabase de recordarlo.

—No puedo dejarte dinero, no vas a gastarlo en comida y los dos lo sabemos.

—Sí…

—Voy a dejarte comida para unos días ¿Qué hiciste con lo que traje antes?

—Los endemoniados niños, siguen entrando, se lo llevan todo.

—¿Los niños, o me mientes otra vez?

Aela sintió a su padre gruñir. Negó, terminando de limpiar su cuchillo, enfundándolo en su cinto.

—Pero puedes dejarme solo unas pocas monedas, Aela, si no vas a volver.

—Vas a tomártelas.

—Para comprar algo de ropa y darme un baño en la Yegua.

La Cazadora se levantó, sacudiéndose, tomando su bolsa. Se acercó a los pelados estantes sobre una pared, acomodando sobre ellos todo lo que quedaba en su equipaje. Un buen queso, dos hogazas. Miel. Algo de fruta. Un pequeño saco con grano que sabía de sobra su padre jamás iba a cocinar. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era más fuerte que ella.

—Tienes comida para estos días. Siguen esperándote en la granja, cuando quieras. Solo vas y dices mi nombre. No es pesado el trabajo y te dan de comer ¿Lo entiendes?

El hombre masticaba pausado, asintiendo. Su semblante serio, su mirada perdida.

Aela suspiró, colgándose la bolsa ya vacía, caminando hacia él. Estiró su mano, con varias monedas de plata, hacia abajo. La mirada de su padre subió en un instante, y una sonrisa se le marcó en los labios. Aela sintió la rabia trepando por su estómago en cuanto lo vio tomar las monedas, contarlas en su palma abierta. Sabía de sobra que era lo que estaba contando.

Se giró, sin más, dejando aquel lugar.

Siempre le quedaba aquel sabor amargo cada vez que lo veía y Aela sabía de sobra que no iba a quitárselo por días. Su padre llevaba ya demasiados años perdido en una botella y para todos los que alguna vez había conocido, aquel hombre, era lo mismo que si estuviese muerto. Al principio no habían sido pocos los amigos que se habían interesado por su suerte, intentando traerlo de vuelta. Pero su padre se había encargado de defraudarlos uno a uno, hasta quedar completamente solo.

Aela sabía que no lo ayudaba. Que todo lo que intentaba hacer para lograr que su padre estuviese mejor, solo empeoraba la situación o alargaba lo inevitable. Pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Era su familia. Era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, y aunque jamás había sido un buen padre, jamás había sido un buen esposo, Aela lo sentía como su deber. Algo que nunca iba a admitir a nadie más que a sí misma.

Había caminado ya lo suficiente como para quitarse a su padre de encima cuando decidió sentarse, sobre una baja medianera de piedra, tomando de su saco la única pieza de fruta que había guardado para ella.

Eran siempre los mismos pensamientos los que le caían encima cada vez que lo veía y Aela ya había aprendido a no pelear contra ellos, a darles un momento para que soltasen todo lo que venían a soltar. Su madre, era siempre el primero. Como era posible que su madre, guerrera como había sido, una mujer que en su vida había dado paso en falso, que jamás había flaqueado y que tan buena vida había vivido, hubiese querido a aquel hombre. Y lo había querido, sí, una y otra vez. Siempre volviendo a él, oscureciéndose ella misma por solo pisar su sombra.

Aela no guardaba buenos recuerdos de su padre. Apenas tenía algunos. Una tarde de caza en los bosques, la primera vez que le enseñó a tensar un arco. Un día de verano en el río, quizás el único que recordaba en que los tres habían estado juntos y nada había terminado entre gritos y golpes. Entre llantos y culpas.

De su madre, en cambio, los tenía todos. Y aunque la mujer había muerto hacía demasiado tiempo, Aela la recordaba con detalle. Su madre siempre había sido dura, pero justa. Y libre, cuando no estaba con él, Aela en su vida había conocido a una mujer más libre que su madre.

Otra vez, los cajones llenos, las sábanas de hilo, y las hierbas sobre el hogar se le aparecieron. No tenía idea por qué era que había despertado con aquella imagen en su cabeza. Quizás la suavidad de Elen. No tenía nada que ver con amor, no, lejos estaba. Aela la apreciaba, y le gustaba tenerla, le gustaba dormirse entre sus piernas o meterse bajo sus sábanas y sentir aquellas suaves caricias que la elfa era capaz de dar. Pero no era más que eso. Era cálido y era seguro. Era conocido y ya se había aprendido su perfume. No era más que eso.

Pero la imagen le daba vueltas, como si algo estuviese haciéndole falta, cada vez con mayor insistencia. La removía por dentro y la cazadora no entendía por qué de pronto ya no era suficiente. Ya no era suficiente el ser libre para andar el camino que quisiese andar. Ya no sobraba aquel bonito cuarto que ocupaba en Jorrvaskr y por qué era que empezaba a sentirse sola, cuando aquel, siempre había sido su estado natural. Pero ahora lo sentía, ahora era consciente de aquello y no le agradaba. No le gustaba.

Aela siempre había querido seguir los pasos de su madre y desde que tenía uso de razón, una sola promesa se había hecho. Y esa era que no iba a caer en los mismos errores. No. No iba a atarse a algo tan mundano y tan volátil como el lazo de los que se unen bajo las pieles. No iba a perderse ella dentro de nadie. Ni iba a dejar que ningún nombre, jamás, la atase a la tierra.

Mordió la manzana entre sus manos, masticando con esfuerzo.

Los pensamientos también cambiaban, y ahora parecía que aquellos a los que siempre les había sentido aquel sabor a libertad que tanto amaba, empezaban a agriarse también y Aela se sentía, quizás por primera vez desde que no era más que una niña, realmente sola.


	48. Capítulo XLVIII

_Llueve,_  
_Fuera y desde los techos,_  
_de la tinta hacia los ojos._  
_Llueve,_  
_y las líneas_  
_se dibujan borrosas._  
_Llueve,_  
_y un laberinto_  
_de aguados garabatos_  
_se deshace sobre el papel._

  
Atravesaron las puertas de Carrera Blanca con la noche y la lluvia cayéndoles encima. Lydia cargaba las alforjas, con algo de trabajo. Arica peleaba con lo que quedaba de equipaje. Tardaron llegar a la Yegua Abanderada y el alivio, en cuanto pisaron aquel caldeado salón, fue casi instantáneo. El otoño ya estaba entrado y el frío empezaba a bajar desde las montañas con poca piedad.

Lydia no tardó, en ver a la cazadora y a Farkas, los dos bebiendo, cerca del fuego y de Mikael, el bardo, que se apuró a esquivar la mirada de la guerrera. Lydia hizo una seña hacia los Compañeros, que poco tardaron en adelantarse.

—Los ojos que las ven.

Farkas fue el primero en estrechar la mano de la guerrera, dándole un tirón hacia él, y tomando, con la que le quedaba libre, el antebrazo de la mujer, dejándole un buen apretón.

—Es bueno verte otra vez de pie, Farkas.

—Sí, siento eso. Les di más problemas que otra cosa.

El hombretón bajó su cabeza, avergonzado. Arica terminó de soltar las mojadas bolsas, acercándose también.

—No digas eso, Farkas. Fuiste de gran ayuda. Todos. Si no hubiese sido por ti, probablemente ni siquiera habríamos pasado del trol.

El guerrero mostró todos los dientes, satisfecho, hacia Arica, soltando a la guerrera y dando unas cuidadas palmadas sobre uno de los hombros de la joven Thane. Aela terminaba de llegar a ellos.

—Lydia. Arica. No parece que el viaje haya sido muy placentero.

Lydia levantó sus dos cejas, bajando su mirada hacia sus botas embarradas. Hacia su armadura, su capa empapada.

—No, ciertamente. Nada que una noche de sueño no pueda arreglar.

—En la carta, dijisteis que traías a alguien más.

—Sí. Pero vamos a encontrarnos mañana, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Aela asintió, el semblante algo serio. Movió la mirada hacia Arica, que no había dejado de observarla. Le sonrió, lo mejor que pudo. La joven devolvió la sonrisa, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

—A ver, féminas, dejarme cargar todo esto hasta arriba.

—Todavía no tenemos habitación, Farkas.

—Ya la tienen. Hulga la tiene lista para ustedes.

Arica se sonrió, moviéndose, dejando que el guerrero levantase sus cosas. Lydia solo le permitió ayudar con la más liviana de las alforjas, cargando la suya sobre sus hombros, siguiendo la hilera que Farkas encabezaba.

—Lydia, lo olvidaba.

La guerrera se giró, hacia la cazadora, que extendía un sobre hacia ella.

—Es para ti. Lleva algunos días aquí, recién ayer llegó a mis manos.

Lydia empujó las alforjas hacia arriba, acomodándolas mejor sobre sus hombros, tomando el sobre.

—Gracias.

—Todo está listo para mañana. Supongo que vas a ponerme al tanto antes de que salgamos al camino.

—Sí. Voy a quitarme el viaje que llevo encima, y si todavía no piensas dormir, podemos beber una cerveza.

—Suena bien.

Lydia asintió. Entre las dos, el tono intentaba ser todo lo cordial posible, aunque se les notaba cierta aspereza. Pero desde los dos lados, el respeto siempre estaba. Aela sabía de sobra que si la guerrera había enviado por su ayuda, tenía que tratarse de algo importante. Lydia no tenía dudas de que a pesar del desorden que Aela solía tener en sus asuntos, era alguien a quien podía confiarle sus espaldas.

  
Farkas soltó los bultos, a sus pies, empujándolos contra la pared. Subió sus manos, hasta su cintura, observando la habitación y asintiendo.

—¿Está bien, eh? Es la más grande. Como siempre duermen en la misma, pensé que podían querer el espacio.

—Gracias, Farkas.

—Nada, niña. Bien. Voy a terminar mi jarro antes de que alguien más se tome la molestia. Lydia.

—Gracias. Ve. En un momento estoy allí.

Farkas asintió, dándose la vuelta y dejando a las dos mujeres solas. Lydia cerró tras él y el bullicio del salón se hizo lejano. Bajó las alforjas, observando la carta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Carta, desde Hibernalia.

Lydia la apoyó sobre la mesa, liberándose de las botas embarradas y de su empapada capa. Buscando con la mirada, donde colgarla. La acercó al brasero cerca del único tragaluz de la habitación.

—¿No vas a leerla?

—Ahora, sí. Prefiero quitarme un poco de suciedad primero.

Arica no había tardado en comenzar a desvestirse. Todavía no llevaba familiaridad con aquellos cueros que traía bajo su capa, aunque quitarlos era siempre mucho más fácil que cuando tocaba volver a vestirlos.

Lydia intentó no dejar su mirada sobre ella demasiado. Caminó, ya libre de su armadura, hacia el sobre sellado. Lo tomó, volviendo a la cama, sentándose sobre las pieles, sosteniendo el pergamino doblado entre sus dedos. Arica terminaba de cambiarse, observándola desde el otro lado. No se molestó en rodearla, trepando por las pieles hasta llegar a las espaldas de la guerrera y pasando sus dos brazos por alrededor de su cuello, asomándose desde su hombro.

—¿Lyd?

—Es la letra de Eyra.

—Tu hermana.

—Sí.

—¿No vas a abrirla?

Lydia asintió, apretando sobre la marca de cera, partiéndola y abriendo la carta. Arica notó el temblor en sus manos. La tensión de sus hombros bajo sus brazos. Se apartó, acomodándose contra la cabecera de la cama, dándole espacio a la guerrera. Su curiosidad nunca dejaba de empujarla, pero a veces, lograba controlarla. Observó el perfil de la mujer, como su semblante iba cambiando mientras recorría aquellas líneas. Un nudo fue haciéndose en su estómago, adivinando la preocupación de su Edecán.

—¿Lydia?

La guerrera bajó la carta, apoyándola sobre sus piernas, levantando su mirada hacia la nada.

—Lyd ¿Qué sucede? Me asustas.

Lydia no contestó, pero el brazo que sostenía el pergamino se estiró, hacia la joven Thane, que dudó por un instante, antes de tomar la carta.

  
_Hibernalia, al tercer día de Helada del año 201 de la Cuarta Era._  
 _Lydia._

_Siento que tenga que ser esta la primera respuesta después de los años que llevas sin escribirnos. No voy a dar vueltas, sabes que nunca fue lo mío. Mamá no está bien. Lleva intentando recuperarse de las fiebres desde el invierno pasado y no se las saca de encima. Tiene ahora el aire de minero en sus pulmones también. Padre ha intentado con cada sanador de la comarca, pero nada funciona. Ni siquiera pudieron ayudarnos en el Colegio, solo dura algunos días fuera de la cama y vuelve a caer, cada vez peor._

_No quiere decírtelo. Estoy escribiendo esto a sus espaldas. No lo haría, si no estuviese temiéndome lo peor. Lo siento, hermana. Tienes que volver a casa, tienes que hacerlo. El invierno está ya por llegar y no sé cuánto más su salud pueda aguantar._

_Por favor, vuelve a casa. Sé que quiere verte una vez más._

_Eyra._

  
Arica volvió a leer la última frase, varias veces. Bajó la carta despacio. Lydia seguía en la exacta postura en que la había dejado. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pared que tenía frente a ella, y su pensamiento, probablemente a mil leguas de allí. Arica dejó la carta, con cuidado, empujándose con sus brazos hasta el costado de la mujer. Subiendo sus dos manos hasta el rostro de la guerrera y obligándola a mirarla.

—Vuelve a vestirte. Salimos ahora, Lyd.

—Es de hace dos semanas.

—Vamos. Levántate. Podemos llevar monturas frescas con nosotros. No necesitamos detenernos demasiado. Podemos llegar.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tenemos que viajar hacia Arboleda.

—No. Nada de eso. Vamos a ver a tu madre.

—Llevamos dos días bajo la lluvia.

—Lydia…

La guerrera subió sus manos, despegando las de Arica de su rostro. Se levantó, caminando hacia sus botas, levantándolas. Dando varias vueltas por la habitación hasta que sus ojos encontraron al fin un paño, el mismo que había pasado varias veces ya. Lo tomó, comenzando a limpiarlas.

—Tengo que hablar con Aela, sobre el viaje de mañana. Es mejor que descanses, Arica. Es un largo viaje el que tenemos delante.

La joven Thane se adelantó, llegando hasta la mujer que, no con poca energía, frotaba el acero y el cuero entre sus manos.

—Lydia, no. Tenemos que ir. Tienes que ir. Tu hermana está pidiéndotelo.

—Eyra sabe lo que soy y lo que hago. Sabe…

La voz de la guerrera se quebró. Arica se apuró a tomar la bota de su mano, bajándola con poco cuidado al suelo, pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y pegándose a su pecho.

—Puede esperar, todo lo demás, Lyd. Vamos hacia allí. Vamos a verla. Y quizás podamos ayudar. Por favor.

Lydia bajó sus labios hasta los cabellos de Arica, plantándole un beso.

—Vamos a viajar, mañana. Hacia Arboleda y desde allí, seguimos hacia el norte. No es un desvío de más de dos días.

—Pero Lydia…

—No. Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer. Hay tiempo. Sé que lo hay. Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto, Arica. Voy a bajar, duerme, por favor.

Arica se quedó en silencio, viéndola calzarse sus botas, caminar hacia la puerta y atravesarla sin más. Escuchó sus pasos alejándose por las escaleras. Bajó la mirada, hacia la carta.

  
Aela levantó su jarro, haciendo una seña hacia la guerrera, que se dejaba ver otra vez por el salón. Farkas se movió, haciéndole espacio en el banco que ocupaba, enfrentado al de la cazadora. El salón de la Yegua Abanderada estaba repleto, afuera, la lluvia y el frío no amainaban. Lydia se sentó, negando con su mano en cuanto la cazadora le ofreció una bebida.

—Es un dragón.

La guerrera se cuidó de que nadie más que sus compañeros de mesa escuchase aquellas palabras. Aunque el ruido de la música y las charlas hacía bien difícil que ningún oído ajeno llegase a atrapar su voz.

—Al menos no es otra cueva.

El guerrero volvió a levantar su jarro, en cuanto soltó la frase. Aela se apoyaba, su antebrazo cruzando la mesa, su mano colgando del borde, su cuerpo, algo inclinado hacia la Edecán.

—Un dragón. Quieres que los cuatro… los cinco con tu invitado misterioso, cacemos un dragón.

—No. Solo tenemos que ir hasta allí, y ver qué sucede. Mi _invitado misterioso_ tiene cierta teoría que podría explicar cómo es que están volviendo.

—Bien… bien. ¿Estás segura de esto, Lydia? Podríamos conseguir más ayuda. Quizás varios guardias. Si hablamos con Balgruuf, con Kodlak…

—No. Íbamos a ser solo tres, y tuve que insistir, bastante, para sumarlos a ustedes dos. Nadie más.

Aela se empujó hacia atrás, arrastrando su mano por la mesa, llegando a su jarro, dando un buen trago sin quitar la mirada de la guerrera.

—Te ves más que preocupada.

—No es por eso.

—¿Problemas de sábanas?

Lydia clavó la mirada sobre la cazadora. Farkas carraspeó, levantándose, despacio.

—Mikael ya aburre con los mismos tonos. Creo que voy a convencerlo, a ver si cambia un poco el repertorio.

El guerrero se salió de la mesa, con sorprendente agilidad, acercándose hacia la hoguera y alejándose de aquella conversación todo lo rápido que le fue posible.

—No te pases, Aela.

—Vamos, solo era una broma, distender un poco el ambiente. Después de todo, no es algo que fuese más que obvio.

Lydia bajó la mirada, por un momento. Su pensamiento no se apartaba de su hogar. De su madre. De la desesperación que le crecía y que tanto esfuerzo estaba costándole controlar.

—Lydia, no hay rencores. De verdad. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien.

—Arica me importa. No habría dado un solo paso si no fuera así.

—No tienes que decirlo, te conozco hace unos cuantos años ya, por más que sean pocas las veces que bebimos juntas.

—Necesito dormir. Mañana, con la primera luz. Ten las monturas listas. Es un buen tramo, Aela.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Hacia el norte. Arboleda de Kynes.

—Es un tramo, es cierto. Ve. Duerme, vamos a estar listos.

—Trata de que no se emborrache demasiado.

—Tranquila.

Lydia asintió, desviando la mirada hacia Farkas, que había arrebatado el laúd de las manos de Mikael y ahora intentaba sacar una nota, ignorando los aullidos del público.

  
Arica dormía. La guerrera cerró la puerta, con cuidado, acercándose a ella. Su joven Thane estaba agotada y lo sabía. Entre sus dedos, la carta seguía aprisionada. Lydia la tomó, esquivando aquella tinta y abandonándola sobre la mesa más cercana. Abriendo las pieles y con cuidado, acomodando a la muchacha. Cubriéndola. Arica apenas se movió, quejándose entre sueños. Rodeó la cama, hasta su costado, liberándose de las botas y sin más, metiéndose bajó las pieles. Suspirando. Necesitaba que aquel día se terminase de una buena vez.

  
Arica abrió sus ojos, con algo de confusión. Estaba oscuro, y realmente había estado mucho más cansada de lo que creía porque no podía recordar cuando es que había caído rendida. Lydia se revolvía entre las pieles. Arica cruzó su brazo sobre el pecho de la guerrera, sobre la humedad en su camisa. Estaba soñando. Y no parecía ser un buen sueño.

La joven Thane se giró, sobre la mujer, apretando su mano sobre el costado de su rostro, haciendo peso sobre su pecho, intentando despertarla todo lo suave que podía, pero la guerrera no dejaba de pelear, contra las pieles y contra ella.

—Lyd… Lydia, despierta.

La guerrera abrió sus ojos y a la vez, su brazo subió, tomando la muñeca de Arica, con fuerzas. Apretándola. Su mirada casi perdida.

—Soy yo. Lyd… Arica.

—Arica.

—Sí.

Lydia tragó, aflojando los dedos que aprisionaban el brazo de la muchacha, soltando el aire, intentando erguirse. Arica se movió, dándole espacio. Se salió de entre las pieles, caminando hacia las alforjas. Volviendo a la guerrera con una de sus camisas entre sus manos. Su Edecán estaba ya sentada, agitada aún.

Arica le llegó desde la espalda, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

—Ven.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Ven.

La guerrera se giró, con resistencia, dejándose caer sobre la cabecera. Sintió las manos de la joven subiendo su prenda, quitándosela. La ayudó. La dejó terminar, subiendo sus brazos, metiéndose en la limpia camisa.

—Mejor ¿No? Ven. Cúbrete. Hace frío.

—Estoy bien.

Arica tiró de su camisa. La guerrera le devolvió una mirada desganada, y un suspiro. Volvió a meterse entre las pieles, quedando de costado, enfrentando a la muchacha. Arica se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—Abrazarte. Ven aquí, Lyd.

Lydia tardó. Tardó en dejar que su espalda se aflojase. Tardó en bajar su cabeza, apoyándola sobre el hombro de la muchacha, sobre su pecho. En pasar su brazo por su cintura y rendirse, sobre su cuerpo. Sintió sus dedos, jugando con sus cabellos. Su beso, suave e interminable sobre su frente. Su calor. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aprisionando en su mano la tela de su túnica. Apretando entre los dientes el miedo que, desde que había leído aquellas líneas, no la había abandonado ni siquiera en sueños.

—Duerme. Todo va a estar bien.

Arica la sintió, apretándose contra ella. La fuerza con que estaba tomando su túnica. La tensión en su espalda, toda contenida. Siguió enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de la mujer, todo lo despacio que le era posible. Y no pudo volver a dormirse.

 

 

 

 


	49. Capítulo XLIX

_Manto es la noche_  
 _y envuelve._  
 _Pero la rama cruje,_  
 _el pájaro levanta vuelo_  
 _y entre los bosques,_  
 _la luna se cuela;_  
 _dibuja la huella_  
 _del paso más furtivo._  
  
  
Arica soltó el montón de leña que, con bastante trabajo, se las había ingeniado para cargar hasta el campamento. Farkas se había encargado de cortar suficiente, justo a la entrada del acotado bosque en el que habían decidido hacer noche. Soltó los maderos, cerca de la fogata, agachándose frente a ellos y acomodándolos con cuidado. Cada poco, levantando la mirada hacia Lydia, que seguía con las monturas, bien cerca del río, aplacándoles la sed.  
  
La joven Thane se arropó en su capa, acercándose al fuego que Aela había encendido. La cazadora estaba sentada sobre la base de un viejo tronco, un cuchillo en sus manos, algunas flechas a su costado y sobre su falda.  
  
—Va a estar bien, Arica. Dale un momento. Está claro que lo necesita.  
  
Arica volvió la mirada hacia la mujer, asintiendo, desganada.  
  
Al menos, los últimos tres días habían servido para que los malos aires que entre ellas dos habían podido quedar, terminaran de ventilarse. Sí, todo tomaba tiempo, y lo que había sucedido entre ellas todavía dejaba huella, pero era un buen comienzo. Se arrimó, al costado de la cazadora, acomodándose la capa, sentándose sobre el mismo tronco, dejando su atención sobre las manos de Aela, sobre el cuidado con que la mujer revisaba cada una de las flechas de su aljaba. Como revisaba cada punta, cada varilla, cada pluma.  
  
—Lleva tres días en silencio. Y no se bien que hacer.  
  
—¿No vas a decirme qué es lo que le sucede?  
  
Arica levantó la mirada un momento, hacia la sonrisa de la cazadora.  
  
—Aela… sabes que no es mi lugar. Solo… problemas.  
  
—Problemas. Bien. Si ya le dejaste claro que estás aquí si te necesita, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es darle espacio.  
  
—No soy muy buena en eso.  
  
La mirada de Aela se desvió hacia la guerrera.  
  
—No veo que te quede mucha alternativa.  
  
—No…  
  
Las dos se quedaron en silencio, observando hacia la Edecán que no parecía todavía muy dispuesta a volver hacia ellas.  
  
Aela se giró, casi de golpe. Arica le siguió la mirada. Delphine volvía, con el sigilo que solía caracterizarla. Encapuchada en su oscura capa, siempre daba la sensación de estar envuelta en sombras. La mujer las rodeó, agachándose frente al fuego, observándolas.  
  
—La torre de la que hablaste, cazadora, a cuanto más desde aquí.  
  
—No mucho. Si elegimos desviarnos del río, vamos a darnos con ella de frente. Te repito, lo mejor es seguir la curva del río hasta la arboleda.  
  
—Es más viaje.  
  
—Apenas horas. La Roca del Cadalso no está vacía y, créeme, esa gente no es amigable.  
  
—Bien. Quizás es lo mejor.  
  
Arica no dijo palabra. Delphine no había estado contenta con la decisión de involucrar a Los Compañeros en aquellos asuntos. Ni siquiera había querido pisar dentro de los muros de Carrera Blanca. La desconfianza que aquella mujer sentía por prácticamente todo, sobrepasaba la de cualquiera que Arica hubiese conocido antes.  
  
Unas botas pesadas se fueron acercando. Farkas llegó, con una pila de maderos varias veces más abultada que la primera que Arica había traído. La soltó, con poco cuidado, bajando después al costado de los maderos, estirándose sobre el suelo y dejando sus botas a una distancia poco cuidada de las llamas.  
  
Aela terminó de acomodar sus flechas dentro de la aljaba, dejándola a un costado del tronco y levantándose, caminando hacia las alforjas y hacia las piezas que habían logrado cazar durante el camino. Llevaban ya tres días de viaje y aunque durante las dos noches pasadas no se había quejado de terminar metiéndose en las pieles solo con algo de queso, grano y pan en el estómago, se había cuidado, durante todo el día, de que aquello no se repitiese.  
  
—Farkas, levanta, ayúdame con esto.  
  
—Estuve una hora juntando leña.  
  
—Farkas.  
  
Arica se levantó, sonriéndole al guerrero y a su cara compungida, que cambió al instante, en cuanto vio a la joven Thane dispuesta a ocupar su lugar.  
  
—Déjalo descansar.  
  
La muchacha terminó de llegar hasta la cazadora, con una sonrisa.  
  
—Descansar es lo que menos necesita, en las semanas que paso recuperándose lo único que hizo fue comer. Apenas le sigue calzando la armadura.  
  
—Aela, no seas así. Además, yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
La mujer soltó el aire, asintiendo. Levantó su cuchillo, apuntando a uno de los sacos que había apartado de sus alforjas.  
  
—Puedes encargarte de las verduras.   
  
Arica no dijo palabra. Ahora sabía cómo encargarse de una liebre, pero no se moría de ganas de repetir aquella experiencia. Se sentaron, sobre el suelo, enfrentadas sobre el medio tronco que Aela había movido hasta allí. La muchacha apoyando las verduras sobre el saco vacío, entre sus piernas. La cazadora usando el tronco para comenzar a preparar la carne.  
  
  
Lydia levantó la mirada de los suelos, al escuchar su risa. La vio, algo alejada del fuego, sentada frente a la cazadora. De espaldas hacia ella. Algo que Aela le había soltado era claro que le había despertado la gracia.  
  
Y era bueno escucharle la risa.  
  
La guerrera había intentado que lo que sentía dentro no se le saliese por todos lados, pero se le hacía imposible. El silencio en que en aquellos días había terminado cayendo parecía uno que no iba a terminar jamás. Como si los dioses le hubiesen robado cada palabra que su boca sabía decir.  
  
Tomó las riendas de su montura, la última que le faltaba acercar hacia los árboles, hacia donde pensaba dejarlos durante la noche. Se cuidó de que la vieja piel cubriese bien el lomo del animal. Los fríos comenzaban, y mientras más subían hacia el norte, más intensos se hacían.  
  
Si todo salía bien, no iban a tardar, desde la arboleda, más que unos días en llegar a su hogar. Al hogar que había dejado siendo demasiado joven. Tantos años. Demasiados. Y todavía podía sentir el mismo temblor, mezcla de ansiedad y miedo, cada vez que pensaba en pisar Hibernalia. Pero esta vez, iba a volver. No tenía opción. Necesitaba verla, porque si no llegaba a al menos, despedirse de ella, jamás en su vida iba a poder perdonarse algo así. No.  
  
Su mirada se desvió, otra vez, hacia el campamento. Farkas parecía dormitar frente al fuego mientras Aela y Arica terminaban con la cena de aquella noche. Delphine estaba algo apartada, como ya empezaba a demostrar que era su preferencia, su mirada sobre las páginas de uno de los libros que cargaba entre sus alforjas. Detrás, el bosque se hacía más denso y se hacía difícil adivinar mucho más. No era el mejor sitio para acampar, pero eran suficientes para poder estar alerta y no habían encontrado mejor lugar que ese desde la última parada que habían hecho, cuando todavía tenían el sol bien sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Lydia aguzó el oído. Entre las voces de Arica y Aela, el sonido del río a sus espaldas y el resplandor que el fuego levantaba frente a ella, poco podía distinguir, pero algo había llamado la atención de sus ojos. No llegó a reaccionar. Antes de que se decidiese a caminar hacia el fuego, desde el bosque, dos sombras se movieron, ágiles, rodeando el campamento.  
  
La Edecán se plantó, desenfundando su espada y levantando su mano libre, llevándose dos dedos a sus labios y dando un largo silbido. La mirada de Aela la encontró al instante y la cazadora apenas tardó en ponerse de pie, su cuchillo en mano. Vio a Farkas, intentando levantarse también, pero tuvo que volver su atención hacia Arica casi al instante. La primera sombra se arrojaba hacia ella y no iba a llegar a frenarla.  
  
  
Aela llegó a la muchacha desde la cintura, girándola en el aire y casi arrojándola a sus espaldas. Lo único que la cazadora llegó a ver, fue el brillo de las dagas bailando delante de su cuerpo con tanta rapidez, que era imposible entender desde que lado venían y hacia donde escapaban. Sintió el primer corte, en su brazo, y logró frenar el filo que iba directo a su estómago, bajando el cuchillo en su mano, golpeando, sintiendo como el filo que la atacaba resbalaba por su hoja y le llegaba a la mano. Apretó los dientes, viendo en el rabillo de su ojo a la guerrera alcanzándolas al fin.   
  
El kajhiita también llegó a verla. La felina figura se movió, dando un exagerado salto hacia atrás. Cayendo, inclinándose sobre el suelo. Una de sus manos con apenas dos dedos separados de la empuñadura de su daga, apoyados sobre la tierra. En la que le quedaba algo levantada, una corta y filosa espada. No vestía más que cuero, oscuro, encapuchado hasta la frente, sus despiertos ojos brillando bajo ella.   
  
Lydia no lo pensó, metiéndose de lleno contra aquel hombre. Su escudo descansaba junto a sus alforjas, pero al menos, aun llevaba su armadura encima. Arica estaba caída aun, detrás de Aela, intentando ponerse en pie. Farkas y Delphine tenían lo suyo también. La segunda sombra, igual de ágil y escurridiza que la primera, bailaba entre ellos, turnando sus peligrosos filos entre uno y otro. Farkas parecía llegar tarde a todos los golpes, pero Delphine no parecía sobrepasada por la situación; al contrario, la mujer no dejaba de tomar la iniciativa, moviéndose alrededor de lo que parecía ser, al menos por su tamaño, un menudo elfo del bosque.  
  
La guerrera sintió el quejido de Aela, que soltó su cuchillo, en la segunda puntada que el kajhiita logró abrir en su brazo. Lydia lo vio, la mínima distracción de aquella criatura, en cuanto movió su mirada desde la cazadora hacia Arica. Iba por ella. Se arrojó sobre él, juntando toda la distancia de la que sus piernas eran capaz. Intentó frenar sus dagas, mientras iban cayendo al suelo, su espada abandonada ya sobre las hierbas. Logró frenar una de las hojas, con su mano, apenas cubierta por el cuero de sus guantes. Fue sintiendo el filo, que lentamente, iba abriéndole la carne. Y un movimiento, por encima de ellos. La cazadora atrapaba al kajhiita desde su cuello, ahorcándolo con su cinto, su pierna subida a la espalda del felino.   
  
Aela lo tenía ya de rodillas, liberado de sus peligrosas dagas e intentando, con desesperación, soltarse de aquel cuero que lo asfixiaba. Lydia no se quedó sobre el suelo, levantándose y sin pensarlo, descargando su puño sano sobre el rostro de la criatura, una vez, dos, tres. Aela tiró, con violencia, empujando a la vez con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Un crujido se escuchó y el kajhiita cayó, sin vida, sobre la tierra.   
  
Arica estaba ya al costado de su Edecán. Delphine llegaba a ellos, con su espada goteando sangre fresca. Con su mirada clavada en el kajhiita en medio de las tres mujeres. Con una nota en su mano.   
  
Lydia levantó la mirada. Farkas había quedado detrás, moviendo, con cierta cautela, el cadáver del elfo con la punta de su bota.  
  
Arica se separó, caminando hacia las alforjas, pero no logró avanzar demasiado. La mano de la guerrera se cerró sobre su brazo. La joven bajó la mirada, hacia la fuerza con que la tomaba. Hacia la sangre que podía notar, iba quedando sobre su brazal de cuero.  
  
—Solo voy a buscar mi bolsa, Lyd. Estás herida. Aela también.   
  
Lydia soltó el aire, aflojando el agarre, lentamente. Volvió la mirada hacia Delphine, hacia Aela. La forma en que la observaban.   
  
—Esto, lo traía el elfo.   
  
La agente estiró la nota que había recuperado de las pocas pertenencias que llevaba encima el hombre muerto detrás de ella. Lydia levantó su mano, tomándola, abriéndola. Todavía con su atención sobre la muchacha que estaba a apenas unos pasos de ella.  
  
—¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Léelo.  
  
La Edecán abrió la nota, haciendo antes una seña hacia Aela, para que se acercara al fuego, al lugar donde Arica comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas.  
  
Delphine esperó a que la cazadora se alejase. A que su voz solo pudiese ser oída por la alta mujer.  
  
—Por esto, es por lo que hubiese preferido que su identidad permaneciese en secreto.  
  
—Balgruuf la presentó delante de toda Carrera Blanca como la Sangre de Dragón. No lo tomaron demasiado en serio, es cierto, pero su nombre dejó de ser un secreto casi desde el primer instante. Al menos para quienes quisiesen saberlo.  
  
—Van a volver a intentarlo. Y debe ser un contrato jugoso, porque jamás los vi trabajar de otra forma que no fuese en solitario.  
  
—Quizás sabían que éramos demasiados.  
  
—Tienes que empezar a cuidarla de los ojos ajenos. Con seriedad.   
  
Lydia volvió la mirada, que se le había quedado prendida al perfil de Arica, al cuidado con que la muchacha estaba ya, remendando las heridas de la cazadora.  
  
—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?  
  
—Hace un momento, meditando sobre el río. A demasiada distancia de tu Thane. Hay una razón por la cual nunca es bueno involucrarse demasiado con quien debemos proteger.  
  
—Eso no tuvo nada que ver con Arica.  
  
—Desde que eres su Edecán, todo en tu vida tiene que ver con ella. El nuestro no es un juramento con excepciones, Lydia. Tómatelo en serio.  
  
—Tú estabas leyendo tus historias, a buena distancia también. Si es así como quieres medirlo.  
  
La agente asintió, hacia Arica, sin que una sola mueca saliese de su boca.  
  
—Ve. Deja que te atienda esa mano. Voy a pedirle al grandote que me ayude a enterrarlos. Mientras más tarden en encontrarlos, más tiempo ganamos.  
  
La agente se giró, sin esperar respuesta de la mujer y su enojo. Lydia se acercó al fuego, al rincón donde Arica terminaba de vendar el brazo de la cazadora. Se agachó, tomando el brazal de cuero de Aela, observando el limpio tajo que lo había atravesado casi de lado a lado.  
  
Aela levantó la mirada, desviándola por un momento al papel que la guerrera metía, con algo de disimulo, dentro de su guante, subiendo hasta los ojos de la guerrera.  
  
—Voy a necesitar unos nuevos.  
  
—Algo de acero te sentaría bastante mejor, Aela.  
  
—Eso se lo dejo a ustedes. Yo necesito poder moverme.  
  
Lydia negó, caminando hacia sus alforjas. Después de todo, iban a necesitar dormir y necesitaba montar la tienda.  
  
—¿Dónde vas?  
  
Arica no separó su atención del brazo de la cazadora, soltando la pregunta casi con calma. Era un tono que Lydia comenzaba a conocer. Uno que la muchacha parecía imponerse cuando no se sentía a salvo. Cuando algo sucedía. Cuando tenía miedo.  
  
—Por las pieles… hace demasiado frío para dormir descubiertos.  
  
—Siéntate primero, tengo que ver tu mano.  
  
Aela se sonrió, bajando su mirada, recuperando su brazo, ya completamente vendado.  
  
—Tu turno, entonces. Yo me encargo de las tiendas.  
  
Lydia entrecerró sus ojos hacia la cazadora y su burlona mirada, ocupando el lugar que la mujer dejaba.  
  
—Déjame ver.  
  
La guerrera estiró su mano, apoyándola sobre la falda de joven.  
  
—Es profundo.   
  
—Atravesó el cuero de mi guante. Llevaban buenos filos. Los dos parece.  
  
Arica asintió, vaciando parte de su bota de agua sobre la herida. Usando uno de los retazos de paño limpio que tenía a su costado.  
  
—La nota, Lydia. La nota que Delphine te alcanzó. ¿Qué decía?  
  
Lydia no contestó, quejándose un poco en cuanto la muchacha vació buena parte de uno de sus interminables frascos, sobre su palma. Escocía.   
  
—¿Por qué me lo ocultas?  
  
—No estoy ocultándote nada.  
  
—Dime que dice.  
  
Arica se inclinó un poco, una de sus manos sosteniendo la de la mujer, observando la herida con seriedad. Subió sus dedos, despacio, hasta casi tocar aquel profundo tajo. Lydia la observó. La forma en que, de un momento a otro, la había perdido. Como si acabase de enterrarse en uno de sus libros. La misma intensidad. Estaba segura que en aquel momento podía soltar la frase más sin sentido que pudiese formar, y su Thane apenas iba a escuchar palabra alguna. Tuvo que bajar la mirada, en cuanto sintió el calor. Su primera reacción fue querer quitar su mano, pero la joven la sostenía con ganas mientras paseaba sus dedos, a apenas distancia de la herida. Vio aquella luz, la misma, mucho más débil, mucho más suave, pero era la misma que recordaba haber visto, en medio de su inconsciencia, el día en que Arica la había traído desde el otro lado. Era la misma que apenas había logrado traer el día en que Farkas había caído. Pero esta vez, había algo completamente distinto. No había desesperación. El miedo había pasado ya y por sobre todas las cosas, no era una herida que podría hacer peligrar su vida.   
  
Lydia no dijo palabra. No quería asustarla. No quería quitarle concentración. Y a pesar de que nunca había sido muy dada a las magias, aquella era sin dudas, la única a la que no temía. La misma magia que las sanadoras de Kyne. Era esa la magia que Arica estaba llamando.  
  
La herida cerró, y aunque buena parte seguía abierta, apenas era ya una sombra del desastre que aquel filo había hecho sobre su palma. Arica levantó sus ojos, con sorpresa, como si no esperase encontrarla allí. Como si ella misma no supiese bien en dónde se encontraba.  
  
Lydia levantó su mano, observándose la herida y devolviendo una sonrisa a la joven.  
  
—Eso estuvo muy bien, Arica. Casi la cerraste por completo.  
  
—Lo hice, eso parece.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Arica bajo a la herida, poniendo su atención en ella, sonriendo. Lydia tenía aquella mirada encima, esa forma en que brillaban sus ojos cuando la observaban con lo que no podía llamar de otra manera que fascinación. Llevaba días encontrando solo ausencias en su mirada y, aunque las circunstancias estaban bien lejos de ser las mejores, era un respiro. Aunque fuese nada más que uno, le alcanzaba. Alcanzaba para sentir que la mujer seguía allí.  
  
No pudo volver a preguntar por aquel papel que había visto entre los dedos de Delphine, porque su Edecán se apuró a levantarse en cuanto terminó con las curas de su mano, acercándose a Aela, que levantaba la tienda a pocos pasos de la hoguera. Arica se puso de pie también, acomodándolo todo. Mirando alrededor, las huellas de lo que en aquella noche había pasado allí. No parecían simples ladrones. No. A esas alturas ya podía reconocer con poca dificultad a los salteadores de caminos y ninguno de aquellos dos se había interesado por nada más que por intentar matarlos. Por un momento, hasta podía jurar que en lo único que se habían interesado, era en ella.   
  
Delphine y Farkas volvían, desde el bosque, el guerrero algo atrasado, limpiándose lo que parecía ser sangre y barro de su capa y su armadura. La agente caminaba ligera, como era su costumbre. Se frenó, cerca de la olla que aún esperaba que alguien la pusiese al fuego. Lo hizo, apartando algunas brasas y apoyándola sobre ellas. Farkas se sonrió, sentándose cerca.  
  
—Lyd.  
  
La guerrera terminaba de tensar una de las cintas, ajustándola al árbol más cercano. Giró su cabeza.  
  
—¿Qué tienes?  
  
—Voy a acostarme, creo. No voy a cenar.  
  
Lydia asintió. Aela bajó la mirada, terminando de estirar los cueros y moviéndose después hacia el fuego. La joven Thane levantó su bolsa, desprendiendo la mullida piel que siempre usaba para dormir, metiéndose bajo la reducida tienda. Lydia apenas tardó en acercar sus alforjas, siguiéndole el paso.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
—A mí tampoco me apetece acostarme con el estómago lleno.  
  
Arica terminó de acomodar la piel, extendiéndola toda. Lydia ya se había desprendido de su capa y peleaba ahora contra las tiras de su armadura. Si ya era complicado hacerlo de pie, allí, apenas pudiendo estar sentada, era casi un imposible.  
  
—¿Puedes? Esta… es la rebelde.  
  
Lydia intentaba señalar hacia su espalda, hacia la última cinta que siempre le quedaba fuera del alcance. Arica se sonrió, desatándola. La guerrera se liberó al fin de su pechera y poco tardó en quedar fuera del resto de su armadura, estirándose sobre las pieles, acomodándose sobre su costado y observando a su joven Thane que leía, bajo la pobre luz de la rústica lámpara de aceite.  
  
—Va a hacerte mal con tan poca luz.  
  
—Podría leer incluso con la que nos llega del fuego.  
  
La guerrera bajó su brazo, doblándolo bajo su cabeza, apoyándose sobre él. Acomodándose. En el instante en que intentó cerrar sus ojos, todas las preocupaciones que aquel momento le habían momentáneamente quitado del pensamiento, comenzaron a gotearle dentro lentamente. Volvió a abrirlos, dejándolos sobre el bonito perfil de su Thane.   
  
—Dime, por favor, que dice la nota.  
  
—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.  
  
Arica cerró el libro, bajándolo a su costado, enfrentando a la mujer.  
  
—No soy tan débil como puedo parecerte. Entiendo que, físicamente, no estoy preparada para nada de esto… Pero no me subestimes, Lydia. No me gusta cuando lo hacen.  
  
—Arica, no estoy subestimándote ni nada que se le parezca, solo no quería sumarte preocupaciones innecesarias.  
  
—Deja que yo decida que me preocupa y que no.  
  
Lydia resopló, estirando su mano hacia atrás, llegando a su guante, donde aquel trozo de papel seguía escondido. Lo tomó, bajándolo entre las dos y dejando solo uno de sus dedos sobre él.  
  
—No tienes de que preocuparte ¿Entiendes?  
  
Arica tardó un momento, en aquel verde que contradecía cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Tomó la nota, abriéndola, leyéndola.  
  


_Como se te instruyó previamente, tienes que eliminarla. El Sacramento Negro ha sido consumado. Arica, Thane de Carrera Blanca. Por una vez, hermano, no viajes solo. No bajes la guardia. Su compañía no la hace presa fácil, pero nada que quede fuera de tus habilidades._   
  
_Vuelve con la sangre que te pedimos, sabes que fracasar no es una opción._

  
  
La nota no llevaba firma alguna, no estaba marcada en ningún modo ni llevaba más señas que aquel oscuro párrafo. La mirada de Arica volvió a la de su Edecán, que ni por un instante, había dejado de observarla.  
  
—Dije que no tienes de que preocuparte.  
  
—Lydia, alguien está intentando matarme.  
  
—Sí.  
  
La joven fue bajando la carta, lentamente.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
—Es… Es la Hermandad Oscura.  
  
—¿La Hermandad Oscura? ¿Qué rayos es eso Lydia?  
  
—Son… Asesinos. No mucho mejor que cualquier bandido, pero bastante mejor preparados y algo… fanáticos. Nadie sabe muy bien dónde están ni quiénes son. Pero matan por dinero, eso te lo puedo decir.  
  
—¿Me lo puedes decir?  
  
—Sí. Algunos creen que es una cuestión más… religiosa. No lo es. Matan cuando les pagan.   
  
—¿Y cómo se supone que alguien les paga si nadie sabe quiénes son o dónde están?  
  
—Hay… formas. Rumores. Rituales… No lo sé, Arica. Supongo que quienes están interesados en ese tipo de asuntos terminan encontrándolos.   
  
—Es decir que alguien dio mi nombre, mis señas, a una panda de asesinos, pagándoles para que se encarguen de mí. Alguien que sabe quién soy.  
  
—Muchos saben ya quién eres.  
  
Arica bajó la mirada hacia la nota que descansaba entre ellas. Vio la mano de Lydia acercándose despacio a ella, tomándola, arrojándola a sus espaldas.  
  
—Dije que no tienes de que preocuparte. Vamos a encargarnos de eso también.  
  
—Lyd, solo soy problemas.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Soy un peligro para ti. Para todos.  
  
—Deja de hablar así. Vamos a llegar a la arboleda, a terminar lo que empezamos. Y después, Hibernalia. Nadie va a buscarte allí. No se supone que vas a ir.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿No?  
  
—No… deberías ir tú. Solo tú. Si voy contigo podría poner a tu familia en peligro también.  
  
—Arica, vienes conmigo. Vamos a encontrar la manera, y no pensaba anunciarme a la guardia de la ciudad tampoco. Deja que yo me ocupe.   
  
Arica se arrimó un poco más hacia ella, abrazándola desde la cintura. Sus ojos sobre el vendaje en la mano de la guerrera. Sintió su brazo, rodeándola desde sus hombros, apretándola a ella con cuidado.  
  
Su orgullo jamás la dejaba abandonarse bajo la protección de alguien más sin al menos, una protesta. Pero en aquella noche, perdiéndose lentamente en la voz de la guerrera y sus calmadas palabras, Arica no pudo evitar esconderse en su pecho, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos. Entregándose al sueño y sabiéndose, sin una sola duda, a salvo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. Capítulo L

_El engaño primero_  
_del Dios Desaparecido_  
_que un corazón costó,_  
_late de eternidad_  
_en la lengua de los hombres._

 

Arica levantó la mirada, viendo a la guerrera y su impresionante montura aparecer desde la colina. Su yelmo ya cubriéndole el rostro, sus botas cada poco azuzando a su caballo que galopaba hacia ellos con tanto ímpetu que la joven Thane no estaba segura si la mujer iba a lograr calmarlo antes que llegase a ellos.

Pero lo hizo.

Lydia desmontó, tomando las riendas y tirando, acercando su montura hacia la entrada de la cueva donde habían pasado las horas de la madrugada.

—Es ahora.

Arica la vio, desenfundando su espada, moviéndose hacia ellos. Aela estaba ya de pie, junto a Farkas, que esperaba solo a un paso detrás de la cazadora.

—¿Delphine?

—Está allí. Vamos. Muévanse.

Aela asintió, tomando su arco, calzándose su aljaba.

—No, Farkas, deja las monturas. Es mejor que no nos vean llegar.

Arica frunció su ceño, acercándose a Lydia.

—¿Vean?

—Son dos.

—¿Qué?

—Rápido, Arica. Rápido.

 

Delphine podía sentir sus propios latidos bajo su gruesa pechera de cuero. No era usual para ella, el perder la compostura. Había visto demasiado durante su vida. Demasiadas veces había estado a punto de perder su cabeza, algo que, con el tiempo, había forjado en la bretona una entereza casi inhumana para enfrentar hasta la más peligrosa de las situaciones. Pero aquello, era algo que jamás había pensado llegar a ver.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, espiando por detrás de las rocas en las que había decidido ocultarse. Aquella criatura era, por diferencia, la más impresionante que había visto. Agitaba sus largas alas sobre el túmulo que llevaban horas vigilando. Lo habían visto; la tierra abriéndose, aquel esqueleto moviéndose, volviendo a la vida, y lentamente, detrás de cada sonido que el gigantesco dragón negro soltaba, nueva carne naciendo. Cientos de serpientes de luz enredándose sobre los amarillentos huesos que acababan de abandonar la tierra, formando aquella bestia desde la nada. Resucitándola.

Sintió pasos, un murmullo, desde los matorrales. Lydia volvió a aparecer y detrás, los demás.

Delphine levantó su mano, apretando su espalda contra la piedra y haciendo una inconfundible seña hacia la guerrera, hacia todos. Silencio.

Arica levantó su cabeza apenas logró llegar hacia las rocas, acomodándose al costado de Delphine. Aquel dragón. Era él. Oscuro, inmenso. Poderoso, esa era la palabra que se le formaba dentro. Y el miedo, un miedo casi primitivo, un miedo instintivo comenzando a retumbar en sus entrañas. El sonido del leve murmullo de sus compañeros comenzó a hacerse indistinguible para la joven Thane y lentamente, todos sus sentidos se fueron pegando a las palabras que iban quedando ancladas a la tierra, cayendo desde las fauces de aquel espantoso dragón.

No las entendía pero dentro, tenían sentido. Los sonidos, armónicos, familiares. Los podía sentir. Podía formarlos en su mente casi sin esfuerzo.

—Está despertándolo…

Lydia movió la mirada hacia la joven. Lo que había dicho, no parecía estar más que soltándolo en voz alta.

—Arica, ven.

Arica podía sentirlo. Podía sentir su presencia, invadiéndole cada uno de sus espacios. Cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Delphine llegó a tomar a la muchacha de su brazo, frenándola. La joven Thane acababa de intentar ponerse en pie. Sus ojos no se soltaban de la grandiosa bestia que todavía, se mantenía sobre los cielos.

Lydia se arrastró, entre los cortos matorrales que se pegaban a las piedras, intentando llegar hasta ellas, pero no lo logró. El viento se levantó de golpe, obligándolos a todos a levantar sus miradas. El oscuro dragón levantaba vuelo y las palabras que soltaba parecían cargar el firmamento de tormentas. Lo observaron en silencio, una gigantesca sombra negra perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cargado cielo. Y un alarido profundo resonó desde el túmulo abierto.

El renacido dragón despertaba por completo.

—Arica, mírame.  
  
La muchacha no respondió. Lydia terminó de llegar a ella. Uno a uno, todos se ponían en pie, las miradas aún sobre el túmulo vacío y hacia los cielos.

—¡Arica!

La Edecán la tomó del brazo, tirándola hacia ella.

—Lydia…

—Tenemos que irnos.

—No. No podemos.

La guerrera giró su cabeza, viendo como Delphine se acercaba.

—Lo prometiste. Mírame, dioses. Prometiste que en cuanto te lo pidiese...

—Va a atacarlos, Lydia. El pueblo.

Lydia siguió la dirección en que los claros ojos de la joven apuntaban. Colina abajo, hacia la arboleda. No quedaba demasiada distancia hasta el poblado.

—Se fueron, Arica. Y es mejor que salgamos de aquí.

La mirada de la joven volvió, desafiante, hasta su Edecán.

—Solo uno se fue. Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Y antes de que Lydia pudiese decir una sola palabra más, un rugido quebró el silencio, retumbando sobre sus cabezas y alejándose, lentamente, hacia el mismo sitio al que Arica seguía mirando.

  
Aela y Farkas seguían en silencio, los dos algo detrás de los demás. Justo delante de ellos, Delphine, con su mirada clavada sobre la guerrera, sobre su mano que se cerraba, no con poca fuerza, sobre la muñeca de la muchacha, reteniéndola. Los grises ojos de la Sangre de Dragón brillaban, despiertos, apuntando con precisión hacia el lejano punto desde el que aquel tremendo rugido se había dejado escuchar.

—Déjala ir.

Lydia se giró, mordiendo la ira por tan solo unos instantes. Por tan solo los latidos que le tomó llegar a los rasgados ojos de la mujer.

—No te metas en esto.

Delphine dio un paso hacia delante, calmado. Su mentón levantado, su mirada enfrentando la de la guerrera.

—Tu lugar es seguirla, no retenerla. Quiere ir tras el dragón. Obedece. Suéltala.

Arica volvió, desde los cielos. Desde dentro, despegándose de aquella voz gutural que todavía no terminaba de resonar en su cabeza. Bajó sus ojos hasta la fuerza con que Lydia la retenía. Hasta la tensión entre las dos mujeres.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos, Lyd.

—Se fueron, los dos.

—No. Va a atacarlos. Va a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé.

Delphine avanzó. La mirada de Lydia volvió a ella en el instante en que la guerrera la adivinó acercándose.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, suéltala ya, Lydia.

La guerrera obedeció, pero no en la forma en que Delphine hubiese preferido. La soltó de golpe, empujándola a sus espaldas y llevando su mano, ahora libre, a la empuñadura de su espada.

Un dragón, dos. Era lo mismo. Habían tenido demasiada suerte la primera vez que habían tenido que enfrentarse a uno de ellos, y habían sido no menos de cincuenta hombres, bien armados y preparados para una batalla semejante. Y sin embargo, buenas vidas había costado aquel enfrentamiento. No lo hacía por falta de coraje. Lydia llevaba una vida entera sabiendo que cada pelea podía ser la última. Era parte del camino que había elegido. Pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarla en aquella forma, no estaba dispuesta a verla morir. Y por una vez en su vida, Lydia no llevaba culpa alguna encima. Romper su juramento, desobedecer. No había ruido por dentro, aquella era una decisión que no le costaba tomar.

—Nos vamos, Delphine. No voy a volver a decirlo. No me importa cuánto derecho crees que tienes sobre ella, no va a quedarse aquí.

Delphine no respondió, estática, su mirada clavada sobre la mano de la Edecán que apretaba con furia la empuñadura de su espada. Lydia podía sentir la mano de Arica a sus espaldas, apretando sobre su armadura con suficiente fuerza para hacerse notar.

El silencio no duró demasiado. La voz pausada, y extrañamente calmada de Arica, se dejó escuchar.

—¿Dónde están?

Lydia tardó en entender la pregunta de su joven Thane. Lo hizo, en cuanto vio la mirada de Delphine despegándose de sus movimientos, su cabeza moviéndose hacia ambos costados, hacia detrás de los matorrales, de las rocas. Farkas y Aela no estaban allí.

—Al menos alguien de nosotros decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Lydia sintió el tirón desde su espalda, Arica la atrapaba desde las tiras de su armadura, y aunque poco le hubiese costado liberarse de tal agarre si así lo hubiese querido, lo que la Edecán entendió, fue lo que la muchacha le pedía. Guardó la furia, que no dejaba de crecerle contra aquella mujer, girándose hacia la mirada preocupada de su Thane.

—Se fueron solos. Tenemos que ayudarlos. Tengo que ayudarlos, Lydia. Están aquí por mí.

—No. Yo puedo encontrarlos. Quédate. Quizás ni siquiera ataque el poblado, no lo sabemos con seguridad. Lo prometiste, Arica.

Arica desvió sus ojos, por un momento, hacia la mujer a las espaldas de su Edecán, que no dejaba de observarla. Volvió a Lydia, intentando una sonrisa que apenas pudo sostener.

—Está bien. No pueden hacerlo solos. Puedo esperarte en la cueva. Ve.

Lydia tardó en dejar que sus ojos la convenciesen. Tardó en aceptar aquellas palabras que tan desprendidas habían salido de los labios de su Thane. Y las creyó, porque siempre lo hacía.

Un silbido fue su única respuesta, y un silencio entre las dos. La sonrisa sostenida de Arica llenó la espera, hasta que la montura apareció, entre los matorrales, y la guerrera poco tardó en desaparecer al galope, bajando la colina hacia el bosque. Una sola vez volvió su cabeza hacia Arica, pero la joven y su sonrisa ya no la observaban.

  
Aela sintió el rugido, a lo lejos, desde la profundidad del denso bosque que rodeaba la aldea. La cazadora se movía con agilidad sobre aquel rocoso terreno, siguiendo la huella de su compañero. Farkas había escapado hacia el pinar que nacía al final de la montaña. No sé había dado cuenta. No lo había visto, no lo había sentido a tiempo.

Había una sola razón por la cual el guerrero podía hacer algo así, y Aela sabía de sobra cuál era. Aunque no era una para la que estaba preparada. No después de tanto tiempo, no con Farkas. Hacía ya mucho que los dos Compañeros habían aprendido a gobernar la sangre, pero algo había ocurrido, algo lo había desatado y necesitaba encontrarlo.

 

Arica no se sentía bien. Cabalgaba, siguiendo de cerca a la ágil montura de Delphine. Había mucho en sus pensamientos, todavía nublados por aquel inmenso dragón. Se lo había prometido, era cierto. Y la había mirado a los ojos, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a quedarse allí, segura, fuera de peligro. Era lo que Lydia siempre pedía, lo único que siempre le pedía. Y Arica le había mentido. Si no lo hubiese hecho, si no la hubiese convencido, Lydia no la habría dejado, Farkas y Aela hubiesen quedado a su suerte, y también las gentes de aquel poblado. No podía aceptarlo. No había encontrado más opción que hacerlo.

—¡Por aquí podemos cortar camino!

La voz de Delphine la volvió a sus riendas. Arica la siguió, agachándose cada poco, esquivando las ramas que intentaban alcanzarla.

Era el mismo dragón y lo sabía aunque no había podido decirlo en voz alta. Apenas podía pensarlo. Había algo que le ataba el pensamiento cada vez que intentaba evocar aquella oscura figura, su profunda voz. Algo que la aterraba y a la vez la atraía. Algo que le robaba toda claridad, atrapándola desde dentro.

Delphine tiró de las riendas con brusquedad, controlando su montura. Apenas habían salido al camino y una agitada mujer, que con desesperación acarreaba de la mano a un asustado niño descalzo, se plantó frente a ella.

—¡La bestia! ¡Es un dragón!

Arica alcanzó a frenar su caballo, quedando justo por detrás de Delphine. Clavó su mirada sobre los asustados ojos de la criatura, que apenas podía tener tres o cuatro inviernos. Levantó su cabeza en cuanto escuchó aquella voz desbordada de desesperación, y su mirada viajó hacia la columna de humo que a lo lejos, comenzaba a nacer. Delphine cabalgaba ya, siguiendo el angosto camino que llevaba hacia el poblado. Arica quiso soltar una palabra pero la mujer ya no estaba allí, corría, esta vez con su niño en brazos, huyendo de aquel infierno. La joven Thane azuzó su caballo, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó camino abajo. Tenían que hacer algo.

 

Lydia podía sentir la agitación de Bor. Atravesaban aquel bosque todo lo rápido que les era posible, entre los pinos y el pedregoso terreno, toda su atención puesta sobre las riendas. Conocía de sobra a su caballo, años habían pasado juntos y demasiado habían vivido ya, y aquella agitación que podía sentirle no era una que le conociese demasiado. Quizás la bestia estaba allí arriba aún, quizás el delicado olfato de su montura llegaba a percibirlo, aunque ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos. Bajó hasta su cuello, soltando palabras, calmándolo, apurando el galope.

Tuvo que soltar las riendas, sin intentar evitar la caída, usando sus brazos para amortiguarla. Bor había perdido el control. Rodó sobre la tierra, girándose de espaldas al suelo. El caballo relinchó, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras en cuanto se sintió libre. Lydia repitió su nombre una vez más, pero era inútil. Tuvo que esquivarlo, haciéndose hacia un costado, viéndolo internarse aún más en el bosque. No lo entendía, no podía ver que era lo que había desatado aquel pánico en su montura, pero algo había allí. Tenía que ser. Bor nunca reaccionaba así, ni siquiera las horribles ratas gigantes que tan incómodo solían ponerlo lo acercaban a un miedo semejante.

La guerrera desenfundó su espada, girándose de golpe, sintiendo el crujido de ramas a sus espaldas. Sí. Algo había en aquel bosque, y no podía ser bueno.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de arrojarse hacia un costado, girando sobre su hombro. La luz de la mañana entraba con dificultad desde lo alto del frondoso bosque, pero era más que suficiente para mostrar, en su más horroroso esplendor, a la amenazante bestia que Lydia tenía ahora frente a ella.

Sus ojos, oscuros y alargados. Su pelaje negro, como la más cerrada de las noches. Su hocico alargado, entreabierto, dejaba ver una amenazante hilera de peligrosos dientes y dos inmensos colmillos con los que poco esfuerzo debería tener que hacer aquella criatura para arrancar de lleno el brazo de un hombre. Se erguía con lentitud y su gruñido se hacía más y más profundo. Lydia dio un paso hacia atrás, despacio, levantando con cuidado su espada. Su escudo, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para llegar a tomarlo de la silla.  
  
Y una vez más, Lydia distinguió pisadas a sus espaldas. Livianas, mucho más livianas que las primeras. Si otra de esas bestias estaba acercándose también, podía darse por muerta. Pero no, aquel paso lo reconocía. Nadie caminaba los bosques como Aela.

—No te muevas, Lydia.

—No pensaba. —Lydia pudo ver como la cazadora se acercaba, sin quitar la mirada de la enorme bestia que tenían frente a ellas. —¿Qué haces? Va a despedazarte.

—No. No va a hacerlo. Es… es Farkas, Lydia.

Por primera vez desde que aquella criatura había emergido de entre los árboles, Lydia se atrevió a quitarle la mirada de encima. Fue girando su cabeza con lentitud, hasta llegar a los ojos de la cazadora que saltaban desde la guerrera a su compañero.

—Solo déjame manejar esto. Todo va a estar bien. Vete.

Lydia tuvo que contar hacia sus adentros. Aquella criatura no podía ser Farkas. No podía llevar aquella maldición en la sangre, no él.

—Aela… es una bestia.

—Es Farkas.

El licántropo gruñó, adelantándose, solo dos pasos, que fueron suficientes para que Lydia levantase con ganas su espada, estirando su mano libre, impidiendo que la cazadora volviese a avanzar.

—No. Eso no es Farkas… va a matarte.

—No si te vas. Solo… está perdido. Puedo traerlo de vuelta. Pero tienes que irte.

Lydia hizo silencio. No era solo Farkas. Eran los dos. Los dos estaban malditos, no podía haber otra explicación.

—¿Tú también?

Aela asintió, despacio, sin quitar la mirada de Farkas y sus fauces, que cada vez parecían brillar más cerca, ensalivadas y furiosas, midiéndolas.

—Lydia, cuando esto pase, seguramente podemos hablarlo mejor.

La guerrera negó, aún sin poder moverse. Tardó, en retroceder. Un paso y otro. Y uno más. Fue internándose en aquel bosque intentando acallar su pensamiento. Nada de aquello estaba bien, y que Aela y Farkas hubiesen sido capaces de ocultarlo, de mantenerse cerca incluso sabiendo la maldición que les corría en la sangre… De acercarse a Arica. Cuántas veces había creído en ellos, confiándola en su protección, y eran bestias. Estaban marcados por los dioses.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente para atreverse a dar la espalda a aquella situación, la guerrera apuró el paso, corriendo entre los árboles. Al menos, sabía dónde estaba, y aunque lo que acababa de pasar no era algo que podía quitarse de dentro con facilidad, una urgencia mayor la empujaba. Aela y Farkas no estaban en peligro, nunca lo habían estado. Tenía que volver con Arica y alejarla de allí.

  
Arica bajó de su montura, siguiendo los pasos de Delphine. Habían llegado a la aldea y aunque el dragón no dejaba verse en los cielos, su presencia estaba marcada en el terrible escenario que les tocaba ver. La aldea, había sido arrasada. Un extenso y ancho camino de destrucción parecía haberla partido en dos. El fuego todo lo devoraba. Quejidos se dejaban escuchar desde cada rincón y la joven Thane apenas podía tolerar el nudo que iba formándose en su estómago.

Un viejo hombre se arrastraba desde lo que quedaba de una de las destruidas cabañas. Se arrastraba desde sus dos brazos, horriblemente quemados, empujándose hacia el camino. Sus labios se movían pero Arica no llegaba a descifrar sus palabras. Se fue acercando, despacio, hasta llegar a su lado. El hombre pedía por agua. Arica lo giró y con cada uno de sus quejidos, la joven tuvo que contener el llanto. Habían llegado tarde. Aquellas gentes no habían tenido oportunidad alguna, nadie que los pusiese a salvo. Nadie que llegase con una advertencia. No había visto un solo guardia, no había más que campesinos allí, muy viejos unos, muy jóvenes otros. Niños y mujeres. Probablemente todo aquel que podía empuñar una espada estaba ya bajo el peso de un uniforme.

—Arica, puede volver. Tenemos que movernos.

La joven Thane sintió la mano cerrarse sobre su hombro. Delphine tiraba de ella, intentando separarla del anciano que había dado su último suspiro en el instante mismo que Arica había llegado a su lado.

—¿Movernos?

—Prepararnos, Arica. Al descubierto poca oportunidad vamos a tener.

—La misma que ellos.

Delphine hizo silencio, paseando su mirada por los alrededores.

—Vamos.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. Y no podemos dejar a los heridos.

—Arica, no tenemos tiempo. No sabemos cuándo puede volver. Muchos escaparon ya…

—Muchos no son todos. Esta gente necesita ayuda.

Delphine suspiró, bajando su brazo y con suavidad, levantando a la joven, encontrándola con su mirada.

—El dragón, Arica. Tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar la forma de detenerlo. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Arica la observó. La mujer apenas dejaba escapar un gesto. Había dolor en su mirada, podía leerlo, pero era un dolor acostumbrado, uno que parecía llevar tanto tiempo anidando en aquel aguado verdor, que ya era parte de su semblante, una expresión inmutable.

—Busca tú la forma de estar preparados por si regresa, mientras yo intento hacer por esta gente lo que pueda.

Un silencio más. Delphine no volvió a decir y Arica no esperó por más. La agente la vio, moviéndose calle abajo, entre los heridos. Entre la gente. Poniendo de pie a quienes podía hacerlo. Levantando su voz, que había ganado un tono fuerte y sereno, uno que hasta aquel momento, Delphine no había conocido. Suspiró, volviendo su mirada hacia los cuerpos carbonizados, hacia las vivas llamas que todo seguían quemándolo. Hacia aquel caos, pequeña muestra de lo que el terrible poder que comenzaba a despertar podía hacer en aquel mundo.

  
Lo primero que la guerrera llegó a ver, en cuanto logró alcanzar la cima de la colina desde la que momentos antes, habían presenciado el despertar de aquel dragón, fue a su caballo, a lo lejos, casi a la entrada de la cueva en la que habían hecho noche. Poco le tomó llegar, y menos tiempo aún el entender que Arica no estaba allí.

Bor trotó hacia su encuentro en cuanto la divisó. No podía culparlo, no era usual que su montura huyese en aquella forma del peligro, salvo cuando de roedores se trataba… o de bestias que, gracias a los dioses, nunca antes habían tenido que enfrentar. Un par de palmadas sobre su ancho cuello sirvieron para terminar de calmarlo y la guerrera volvió hacia el camino, hacia la aldea, intentando no pensar en las palabras que Arica le había dejado, en la promesa que poco había tardado en romper.

No le quedaba demasiado cuando lo vio, una vez más, surcando los cielos. Un torrente de fuego cayendo sobre los pocos tejados que aún no ardían. Lydia galopaba todo lo rápido que le era posible, con la mirada fija en aquel espantoso cuadro y el pensamiento sobre la mujer que estaba segura, era la culpable de que en aquel momento, su Thane estuviese en peligro. Tenía que haber sido ella la culpable de que Arica faltase con tanto descaro a su palabra, era la única explicación que la guerrera quería oír.

Saltó de su caballo en cuanto logró llegar a la aldea, tomando su arco, intentando encontrarla y cada poco, levantando su mirada hacia los cielos. La bestia había vuelto a desaparecer. Escuchó un grito, una orden, y desde las callejuelas que llevaban al ancho camino principal de la aldea, soldados enfundados en sus uniformes imperiales se acercaban.

—¡Tú! —Lydia se frenó, observando al hombre que se acercaba hacia ella. —Si puedes pelear, ven con nosotros. Si no, hacia la posada. Puedes ayudar con los heridos.

El hombre, entrado en años, era un Capitán Imperial. Lydia podía reconocer aquellos uniformes con facilidad, llevaban ya buen tiempo en sus tierras. Dio un paso hacia él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Puedo pelear, pero antes, necesito encontrar a mi Thane.

El Capitán le dedicó una exhaustiva mirada, antes de asentir, y Lydia creyó notar una mueca en su rostro, algo que podía ser una sonrisa.

—Buscas a Arica, de Carrera Blanca. Está con los heridos. Está a salvo, guerrera. Síguenos, y quizás nos salvemos todos.

Lydia no preguntó más. Aquel hombre llevaba la razón. El tiempo para preguntas no era aquel, un rugido volvía a escucharse desde la montaña y todas las miradas se levantaban. El dragón volvía, y necesitaban moverse de allí. 


	51. Capítulo LI

_Al encuentro salieron,_   
_tres al ardiente camino._   
_El primero, al fuego cayó._   
_El siguiente, por fuego murió._   
_El tercero dentro lo llevaba_   
_y avivándolo de rabia_   
_fue fuego lo último que probó._

 

Una de las pocas estructuras que quedaba en pie en la aldea, era la posada. Iddra, su dueña, se movía entre los heridos y los que no habían tenido tiempo a abandonar el poblado, todos amontonados en su amplio salón. La bestia había caído sobre ellos sin aviso alguno, desatando un infierno sobre sus cabezas.  
  
Llevaban ya, al menos, una larga hora escondidos allí. Un destacamento de soldados imperiales, atraído por las columnas de humo que se elevaban hacia los cielos, estaba ahora fuera, montando guardia, esperando por la bestia, que, aunque había cesado en sus mortíferos ataques, aún sobrevolaba las montañas, amenazante.  
  
Una joven Thane, de Carrera Blanca, había guiado a todos hacia la posada. La acompañaba una sombría mujer, bretona también, que de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba allí.  
  
Iddra había abierto su despensa sin pensarlo, repartiendo alimento y bebida. Rasgando cada sábana, hirviendo vendajes, moliendo hierbas. Aunque aquel camino era uno transitado, ya que llevaba hacia los grandes asentamientos del norte, no muchos vivían en aquella aldea durante todo el año. Cada familia se conocía con la siguiente. Eran vidas compartidas, algunas, desde generaciones. Cuando la desgracia caía sobre alguno de ellos, caía en alguna forma, sobre todos.  
  
Aquella muchacha era demasiado joven, pero Iddra no había sospechado en cuanto se había presentado a sí misma, como Thane de Carrera Blanca. Se notaba en sus modales, en su forma de expresarse que sin duda alguna, llevaba sangre noble en sus venas. En su actitud. La joven se había puesto al frente de aquella situación organizándolo todo; acomodando a los heridos, repartiendo las tareas entre quienes podían moverse, ella misma encargándose de aquellos que en peor estado se encontraban. Era algo que Iddra nunca había visto antes.  
  
Más de una vez la nobleza había dormido en los cuartos que rentaba. No habiendo otra posada a leguas y más leguas alrededor, Iddra sabía que no era por la excelencia de su servicio que terminaban allí, pero de una u otra forma, había llegado a conocer las extravagancias y desaires que prácticamente todos los nobles llevaban encima. Y aquella muchacha, era la excepción. Vestía en ropajes de viaje, ya curtidos, y de su cinto, colgaba una corta espada. A su espalda, un bonito y simple arco. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga trenza sin adorno alguno y aunque su porte y su belleza no eran menores, en su rostro se dejaba ver el color que la piel suele tomar cuando uno anda el camino por buen tiempo. Y todo eso, que ya bastante la diferenciaba de cada noble que había conocido en su vida, eran apenas detalles. Lo increíble, era ver a aquella joven hurgando en las heridas, vendando, estrujando sangrientos trapos sobre los cubos y dedicándose a tareas ordinarias incluso para un mercader sin que un solo gesto de duda o desagrado se le plantase en su rostro.  
  
Iddra se agachó junto a la joven Thane, bajando con cuidado un cubo de agua hervida. Arica movió su cabeza, dejándole una rápida sonrisa, antes de tomar las vendas limpias que la posadera estiraba hacia ella.  
  
—Vi que secas oreja de elfo y lavanda…  
  
La muchacha limpiaba con cuidado una horrible quemadura sobre el brazo de una niña que no dejaba de llorar.  
  
—Sí. Ya está molido. Tengo miel también.  
  
Arica levantó la mirada, con otra sonrisa. Asintió. La posadera poco tardó en volver a ella con todo lo necesario y la joven Thane, con ágiles manos, preparó la cataplasma, recibiendo con una sonrisa el alivio de su paciente, en cuanto aquel mejunje tocó su brazo.  
  
Arica acomodó a la niña, levantándose después. Iddra la siguió, las dos apartándose un poco.  
  
—¿Su padre?  
  
—En una de las habitaciones. No creo que lo logre, mi señora.  
  
—Llévame con él.  
  
Iddra no la hizo esperar, caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones. Descorrió la primera cortina, y tendido sobre la cama, un hombre completamente inconsciente. Arica se arrimó a su costado, acercando una silla.  
  
—Ve, hay mucho que hacer. Yo puedo con él.  
  
Iddra no esperó a que la joven Thane tuviese que repetirse. Dejó la habitación, corriendo la tela una vez más, pero no se alejó. Se quedó de pie, a un costado, observando el leve resplandor dorado emerger por debajo de la cortina. Era una sanadora. La joven noble llevaba dentro las artes de la restauración, y si hasta entonces había tenido dudas, aquel instante se las aclaraba.

  
  
  
Los pájaros no se escuchaban. Nada se movía en el bosque, no había más pisadas que las de ellos. Las dos bestias dibujando círculos en el angosto claro en el que se medían.  
  
 No era pensar, era sentir. Era instinto. La conciencia quedaba tan hundida cuando aquella sangre despertaba, que pocos lograban dominarla. Eran años de aprendizaje, eran días y más días en una constante lucha contra lo más primario, contra aquello que nunca dejaba de empujar para dominarlo todo. Un solo instante, un solo momento de olvidarlo, y la bestia tomaba el control por completo. Aela lo sabía, y también Farkas. Y ambos llevaban una vida ya, domándola.  
  
 La cobriza loba saltó hacia un costado, quebrando todo su cuerpo y quedando a las espaldas del inmenso lobo que intentaba, con todo de sí, someterla. Mordió, lo suficiente para hacerse sentir, controlando sus fauces en cuanto probó la sangre. No quería dañarlo. No buscaba matarlo.  
  
El gigantesco lobo aulló, girándose, intentando encontrarla, pero ya no estaba allí. Una segunda dentellada lo alcanzó en una de sus patas traseras, y una tercera. La furia comenzaba a hacerse dolor y la enorme bestia levantó la mirada, buscando el escape, pero Aela estaba una vez más, sobre él. Era rápida. Mucho más que él. Y aunque él le sacaba buena ventaja en cuerpo y se sabía más fuerte, de nada le servía si nunca podía alcanzarla. Sintió una nueva herida, esta vez, sobre su lomo. Se dejó caer, girándose sobre el suelo, exponiéndose y a la vez, intentando llegar a ella. La loba no gruñía y sus claros ojos lo atravesaban, llegándole, metiéndole un nombre en su cabeza que su lengua de bestia jamás hubiese podido pronunciar.  
  
Farkas. Su nombre, era Farkas.  
  
Su gruñido fue calmándose. Su respiración se hizo profunda y Farkas pudo sentir como Aela lo liberaba, como se movía de encima de su cuerpo, dejando que se pusiera nuevamente en pie. La vio esperando por él, midiéndolo, pero ya no iba a atacarla. Lo había entendido. Lo recordaba.

  
  
El dragón seguía volando sobre sus cabezas. Lydia se había unido a la veintena de imperiales. Habían pasado la última hora intentando encontrar la manera de defender aquella aldea con lo que tenían. Había soldados apostados sobre las pocas estructuras que aún quedaban en pie, con sus arcos listos. Otros, acarreaban agua desde el pozo, intentando, no con demasiado éxito, apagar las intensas llamas que seguían amenazando con devorarlo todo. El Capitán se movía entre sus hombres, de un lado a otro, sin quitar la mirada de la bestia que cada poco, acercaba su vuelo, amenazante, como si estuviese esperando el momento justo para acabar con ellos.  
  
En más de una oportunidad Lydia había querido acercarse hasta la posada, encontrarla. Pero cada vez que lo había intentado, un falso ataque del dragón los había puesto a todos en alerta, y aunque la mirada no dejaba de írsele hacia el camino que llevaba hacia ella, sabía que no podía alejarse ahora. Arica estaba a salvo, eso era suficiente, y la urgencia se encontraba de momento, sobre sus cabezas.  
  
De Aela y de Farkas, no había rastro. La guerrera había creído ver a Delphine, atravesando una de las callejuelas más adelantadas, pero no se había detenido demasiado en aquel pensamiento. No le gustaba. Nada sobre aquella tosca y problemática mujer le agradaba. En especial, la terca manía que llevaba de arrastrar a su Thane a los peores peligros de todo Skyrim.  
  
El Capitán le había caído en gracia, y aunque Lydia no terminaba de reconciliarse con ningún uniforme, reconocía que, la mayor parte de las veces, los guerreros más curtidos elegían servir al Imperio. Igual que su padre, o Balgruuf.    
  
Quintus, era el nombre del Capitán, y en cuanto había mencionado a Arica, Lydia había percibido cierta familiaridad en sus gestos, pero habían tenido poco tiempo para conversaciones banales. El Capitán nada había tardado en repartir a sus hombres por la aldea, y aunque Lydia no estaba demasiado convencida de cuánto daño podían causarle a un dragón siendo poco más que una veintena, sí estaba segura de que la única oportunidad que tenían, era usar el terreno lo mejor que pudiesen manteniendo fría la cabeza. Algo que el Capitán parecía dominar con soltura.  
  
Un rugido la arrancó de sus cavilaciones. La bestia volvía, y alrededor los gritos se hacían oír. Los soldados levantaban sus escudos y los nervios se dejaban sentir una vez más. Lydia levantó su arco, tomando una flecha de su aljaba y dejando una rápida mirada a su escudo, que descansaba en el rincón del precario refugio en el que ella y un puñado de soldados, esperaban. No era más que un saliente de madera, cubierto por el ala del techo de paja de una de las típicas casas de aquella aldea. Solo un par de metros desde el suelo, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mejor que quedarse allí abajo.  
  
El dragón, esta vez, no viró. Lydia tensó el arco y sintió como a sus costados, los soldados que la acompañaban hacían lo mismo. Vio las flechas atravesando el aire, y al instante, el fuego devorando el balcón desde el cual los primeros proyectiles habían sido disparados. Aflojó la espalda, soltando la flecha en cuanto el impresionante dragón estuvo al alcance. La bestia levantaba vuelo una vez más y aunque Lydia estaba segura de que la mayor parte de las flechas habían dado en el blanco, no parecía que lograsen hacer demasiado daño. Si no lo bajaban a la tierra, iba a terminar quemándolos vivos sin piedad.  
  
La voz del Capitán resonó y Lydia vio como todos tensaban sus arcos una vez más esperando por la bestia que volvía, ahora desde sus espaldas. Las flechas nacieron desde cada rincón de la aldea y el fuego cayó nuevamente sobre ellos, una vez más, lejos de donde la guerrera se encontraba. Lydia apenas lo tenía en cuenta. Si algo no cambiaba, era una cuestión de tiempo que todos terminasen corriendo la misma suerte.    
  
Bajó la mirada por un momento, hacia las calles, y todo lo demás dejó de importar. Arica se movía allí abajo, avanzando hacia ellos. Lydia sintió las voces de los soldados a sus costados, que intentaban frenarla, pero la guerrera se movía ya, bajando las escalinatas con prisa, su escudo en su brazo y el enojo en todo su cuerpo.  
  
La tierra a sus pies se oscureció y Lydia levantó la mirada, justo por encima de su cabeza. Demasiado cerca para su gusto, el dragón giró. La joven guerrera tuvo que bajar una de sus rodillas al suelo, intentando no perder totalmente el equilibrio, cuando la bestia descendió sobre uno de los tejados, abriendo sus fauces y dejando escapar un rugido que la ensordeció por completo. Arica seguía avanzando y Lydia no podía hacer más que jurar hacia sus adentros.  
  
Lo siguiente, fue el caos. Un golpe de viento, que todo lo levantó. Todo a su alrededor. Cuerpos y escombros. Maderos y piedras. Pero no a ella. Lydia giró, viendo al dragón estrellarse contra una de las casas, derrumbándola por completo. Volvió a Arica, que se sostenía contra una pared, pálida, su mirada encendida, su cuerpo agotado. La vio dar un paso más y otro, hacia la calle, hacia el dragón. El grito había salido de ella. Arica había bajado a aquel dragón a la tierra, con solo el poder de su voz.  
  
El Capitán había dado la orden y todos sus hombres se movían hacia la bestia caída, que poco había tardado en estar sobre sus patas, pero por alguna razón, no parecía poder levantar vuelo. Las flechas seguían atravesándola y varios soldados estaban ya a sus costados, intentando traspasar con sus filos las gruesas escamas.  
  
Lydia se movía hacia Arica, que seguía avanzando con lentitud pero sin una pizca de duda, hacia el dragón. Llegó a ella a mitad de camino, tomándola de la cintura y girándola con poco cuidado. El gris de sus ojos relampagueaba y había algo en ellos, algo que a la guerrera la llenaba de ausencia. De miedo.  
  
—¡Arica!  
  
La joven intentó soltarse, pero la guerrera la apretó con más fuerza, obligándola a mirarla. El semblante de la Sangre de Dragón se endureció y por un instante, Lydia tuvo la certeza absoluta de que Arica no la veía. No a ella. De que no era más que un obstáculo.  
  
Y fue lo último que llegó a ver. Un golpe sobre su pecho, y perdió todo el aire. La sensación de caer y caer, sin que nunca terminase y al final, silencio.  
  
  
  
Lydia despertó.  
  
Su primer pensamiento fue hacia la bestia. Se irguió, tardando en entender dónde se encontraba. Se puso de pie, agitada, mirando a su alrededor, intentando comprender. Aquel era el salón de la posada y parecía que todo mundo estaba allí. Apenas quedaba lugar para los heridos; soldados y aldeanos caminaban entre ellos, y aunque la imagen dejaba de ser tranquilizadora, no parecía haber urgencia allí.  
  
La guerrera la buscó con su mirada, sintiendo el miedo crecerle dentro. No la encontraba.  
  
Estaba a punto de perder la poca compostura con la que había despertado, cuando su mirada cayó sobre el primer rostro familiar. Era Aela, en el rincón más alejado. Nada tardó en llegar a ella, a pasos largos, esquivando las hileras de improvisadas camas que ocupaban cada espacio.  
  
La cazadora se levantó de su silla, esperándola. Farkas dormía profundamente a sus pies, estirado sobre las pieles. Lydia se plantó frente a ellos, bajando la mirada hacia el guerrero y con furia, subiéndola hacia la alta mujer.  
  
—No tienes por qué sentirte así, nunca estuviste en peligro. Ni ella. Lo prometo.  
  
Lydia cerró su puño, sintiendo las ganas acumularse en su cuerpo. Las palabras, en ese tipo de circunstancias, siempre se le hacían lejanas.  
  
—¿Dónde está Arica?  
  
—Está bien, descansa. Todo salió bien… o lo mejor que podía salir. Llegamos tarde, Farkas y yo —La cazadora bajó la mirada a su compañero. —Pero cuando lo hicimos, ya todo estaba terminado. Arica… Parece que ahora puede bajar dragones de los cielos cuando estornuda.  
  
—Pregunté dónde está.  
  
—En una de las habitaciones. Delphine está con ella. Y el Capitán… creo que la conoce. Ha puesto un par de sus hombres a su puerta, para que nadie la moleste. Todos tenemos secretos ¿Eh?  
  
Lydia bajó la mirada hacia Farkas, hacia sus facciones, hacia su sueño, que no parecía tranquilo.  
  
—Eso no es un secreto, Aela. Eso es una maldición de los dioses. Y no sé a qué estás jugando, o él…  
  
—No es un juego. Es lo que somos. Lo conoces, deja de mirarlo así.  
  
—Iba a despedazarme.  
  
—No sé qué sucedió, Lydia. Nunca antes pasó, no así. Quizás el dragón, Farkas apenas recobró la conciencia y poco recordaba.  
  
—Tú también eres como él.  
  
Aela suspiró, asintiendo.  
  
—Sí, lo soy.  
  
—Llevas meses viajando a nuestro lado.  
  
—Nunca estuvo en peligro.  
  
Lydia ya no pudo contener la furia. Dio un paso adelante, tomándola del cuello de su armadura y tirando hacia ella con brusquedad. Sintió los brazos de la cazadora subir, pero Aela no la tocó. Se quedó allí, estática, observándola.  
  
—Te atreves a decirlo, después de lo que ayer vi. ¿Te atreves a decir que lo tienes bajo control?  
  
—Es la verdad. No sé qué sucedió, y créeme que quiero saberlo tanto como tú.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos, Lydia no movía su mirada de la mujer, que nada hacía por esquivarla.  
  
—No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de ella. No quiero verlos, a ninguno, cerca de nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes? Si solo lo intentas, yo misma voy a librarlos de la suciedad que llevan en la sangre. Ni siquiera merecen el aviso, tómalo cómo un último favor, Aela, y procura que la distancia entre tú y yo siempre sea ancha.  
  
Lydia tardó un momento más en liberar a la cazadora de su agarre. En cuanto lo hizo, la vio dar un paso hacia atrás, sin quitarle la mirada. La vio acomodándose su armadura y lentamente sentarse en la silla. La guerrera no dijo otra palabra. Se giró, caminando hacia las habitaciones. No había más que decir allí, y si la cazadora sabía lo que le convenía, tampoco había ya nada más que hacer.

  
  
  
Arica sintió las voces a su puerta. Alguien discutía, nada tardó en reconocerla. Era Lydia. Movió su mirada hacia Delphine, que leía, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite.  
  
—Necesitas descansar.  
  
—Que la dejen entrar, y ve. Estoy bien.  
  
Delphine se puso de pie, asintiendo, apoyando el libro sobre la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, dos soldados intentaban, con bastante esfuerzo, frenar a la furiosa guerrera.  
  
Lydia cesó en sus intentos, llevando su atención hacia la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta. Los dioses estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia.  
  
—Puedes pasar.  
  
Los dos soldados no tardaron en moverse a los costados, aliviados de no tener que seguir tentando a la guerrera. Lydia observó a la mujer, que a pesar de la invitación que acababa de soltar, no parecía dispuesta a moverse del umbral.  
  
—¿Puedo pasar? ¿Tú crees?  
  
Delphine suspiró, dando un paso hacia delante, levantando sus ojos hasta alcanzar los de la furiosa guerrera que apenas lograba controlarse frente a ella.  
  
—Sí, pero necesitas calmarte. Arica aún está intentando dominarlo, y cada vez que se despierta en ella, algo nuevo le deja. Necesita descansar, y tú, calmarte.  
  
—Muévete, Delphine. Tuve suficiente por hoy.  
  
La mujer negó, haciéndose a un costado, levantando su brazo a modo de invitación. Lydia nada tardó en atravesar el umbral y tras sus pasos, la puerta se cerró.  
  
Su sonrisa fue lo primero que encontró, y la guerrera sintió como al instante, el nudo que llevaba en su estómago comenzaba a desenredarse. La rabia con la que había entrado a aquella habitación fue deshaciéndose con cada paso. Se acercó estudiando cada gesto de la joven hasta llegar al costado de su cama. Tardó un momento en sentarse junto a ella, observando la tristeza en sus ojos y el cansancio en su rostro.  
  
—Lo siento, Lyd… Lo siento.  
  
Lydia frunció el ceño, tardando en entender. Lo último que recordaba era demasiado confuso. Verla atravesar la calle, sentir los rugidos de la bestia sobre su cabeza. Su desesperación por alcanzarla, sus intentos por frenarla y después, el violento golpe sobre su pecho, y la nada.  
  
—¿Lo sientes?  
  
La guerrera vio como la mirada de su joven Thane comenzaba a nublarse, estiró su brazo, pasándolo sobre la cintura de Arica, acercándose y de pronto, estaba abrazándola. Arica se había arrojado contra ella, metiéndose en su pecho y soltando el llanto. Lydia levantó su brazo, apoyando su mano sobre la suave cabellera de la joven, apretándola contra su cuerpo y soltando el aire, intentando sin demasiada suerte entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
—Arica… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?  
  
La sintió negar contra su pecho. Hizo un débil intento por apartarla, por encontrar su mirada, pero Arica estaba prendida a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Bajó hasta su oído, intentando calmarla.  
  
—¿Qué sucede? Dime qué sucede, así puedo arreglarlo.  
  
La joven no contestó, pero el llanto creció y Lydia ya no dijo más, meciéndola entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla a susurros, buscando en su pensamiento la causa. Le había pedido perdón, y aquellas habían sido las únicas palabras que había soltado. Una mirada triste y una sonrisa costosa. Las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza y la guerrera lentamente, comenzó a entender. Había intentado frenarla, y en sus ojos, había encontrado ausencia. Justo antes del golpe, no había podido reconocerla. Había sido ella. Había sido Arica quién la había arrojado por los aires.  
  
—Arica… estoy bien.  
  
La sintió apretarse a su cuerpo una vez más y comprendió que al menos, no estaba equivocada.  
  
—No me hiciste daño. Estoy bien, lo estoy… ¿De verdad crees que un pobre empujón puede conmigo?  
  
Lydia intentó quitar peso a lo sucedido con sus palabras pero solo sirvieron para avivar aquel llanto que no parecía pronto a terminar.  
  
—Arica… Por favor. Nada pasó, salvaste a esta gente con lo que hiciste. Yo estoy bien, y tú también lo estás. Nada más importa.  
  
—Sí importa…  
  
La voz salió entrecortada, pero al menos, era su voz. Lydia intentó una vez más despegarla de su cuerpo, y aunque las manos de Arica no se soltaron de su camisa, la joven se dejó apartar lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontrasen. Lydia le sonrió, apoyando su frente sobre la de la muchacha, acariciándola por detrás de su cabeza.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
—No pude controlarlo.  
  
Lydia no la dejó escapar, sosteniendo su rostro hacia ella.  
  
—Arica, te vi bajar un dragón de los cielos con solo tu voz. Estaba detrás de mí— La guerrera sintió el llanto volver y tuvo que retenerla una vez más —no terminé. Escucha lo que digo. Todo a mí alrededor se levantó hacia los cielos, pero yo apenas sentí una brisa. No me tocaste.  
  
Hubo una chispa de duda en la mirada de la joven, y otra vez, la tristeza volvió a empañarla.  
  
—Te olvidas de lo que hice después…  
  
—Intenté frenarte, tú solo me quitaste del paso. Bajas un dragón de los cielos ¿Crees que yo hubiese podido soportar un golpe así? Dices que no pudiste controlarlo, y sin embargo, sigo en una sola pieza. No intentaste hacerme daño, solo intentaste moverme, Arica. Solo intentaste quitarme de en medio.  
  
—Lo recuerdo, Lyd. Lo sigo viendo. Te vi caer, y no volviste a moverte. Y yo solo… me giré.  
  
—Basta ya.  
  
—No tienes que estar cerca de mí. Nadie-  
  
La mano de la guerrera se deslizó hacia la mejilla de la joven, su pulgar llegó hasta sus labios, silenciándola.  
  
—Deja de decir tonterías.  
  
—No lo son…  
  
—Sí lo son. No voy a ningún lado si no es contigo.  
  
—No. Estoy perdiendo el control. Cada vez es más fuerte y debería ser más fácil, pero no ocurre. Voy a terminar lastimándote, a ti, a todos. No puedo con eso… cuando sucede, ni siquiera sé quién soy.  
  
—Yo lo sé por ti.  
  
Arica levantó la mirada. La guerrera bajó a sus labios, besándola, apagando la voz triste que no terminaba de rendirse. Lydia bajó hacia las pieles, acomodándose despacio a su costado, llevándola y dejándose llevar, sintiendo sus caricias, que habían subido hasta su rostro, que la llamaban. Despegaron el beso para volver a encontrarse las miradas. Lydia movió su mano, corriendo el cabello de la joven por detrás de su oreja, paseando la punta de sus dedos sobre su mejilla.  
  
—Basta ya de pensarlo así. No vas a lastimarme, y no voy a alejarme de ti.  
  
—Es peligroso…  
  
—Vas a poder controlarlo. Lo haces mejor, cada vez. Solo es miedo lo que estás sintiendo, pero no estás sola. Yo estoy aquí.  
  
—Estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa, Lydia. Estaba aquí, intentando ayudar. Había un hombre… El padre de una niña. Quise salvarlo y no pude hacer nada. Traje la magia, pero nada alcanzaba. Podía sentir como se agotaba debajo de mis manos, no lo pude salvar. Y solo pude sentir rabia… solo quería matar.  
  
Los claros ojos de la joven subieron en cuanto la última frase se despegó de sus labios. Lydia leyó la culpa, la inmensa culpa, que de pronto parecía inundarla toda.  
  
—Arica, a veces el dolor nos empuja a esas emociones. Solo querías ayudar. Solo querías salvar a esa gente.  
  
—No. Quería matar. Quería salvarlos cuando estaba entre ellos y de pronto, estaba frente a él. Sentí odio, y furia. Sentí que nada podía frenarme. Ni siquiera tú. Te vi, y no te encontré dentro. Estaba sola. Estaba completamente sola.  
  
—No… Arica. Nunca estás sola.  
  
—No lo entiendes.  
  
Lydia apoyó su mano sobre el rostro de la joven.  
  
—No. No lo entiendo. Y debe existir una razón por la cual los dioses deciden que así sea. Que tengas que llevarlo tú, y solo tú. Si pudiese, Arica, alejaría de ti todo lo que te hace mal. Pero no puedo, no al menos eso. Lo que sí puedo, y lo que voy a hacer hasta el último aliento, es estar aquí. Cada vez que vuelvas, voy a estar aquí. Y cada vez que te pierdas, voy a estar buscándote. Y siempre —Arica intentó bajar la mirada, Lydia apoyó su frente a la de la muchacha, sonriéndole. —Escucha, mírame. Siempre voy a encontrarte. Siempre. No importa que tan lejos creas que estás, yo estoy allí.  
  
Hubo un beso más, y la respiración de la joven Thane soltándose sobre el pecho de la guerrera. Una caricia, y la calma comenzando a caer sobre la muchacha. Lydia no se movió, intentando que ni un poco de toda la preocupación que llevaba dentro se escapase. Cada palabra que había dicho, la sentía, sin que una sola duda se cruzase por su cabeza. No tenía miedo de Arica, jamás iba a tenerlo. Lo que sí temía, y cada vez más, era no poder ayudarla.


End file.
